<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time: Cherry and Katie's Story by PerkyGoth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837057">Once Upon a Time: Cherry and Katie's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14'>PerkyGoth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in Storybrooke, a couple of outsiders named Cherry and Katie end up in the town and get whisked away into a brand new adventure. There, they meet several new friends and maybe even find love as well as finding new adventures along the way. They have no memory of how they got there, aside from a creepy man with a notebook who probably had something to do with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once Upon a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of my watchers probably saw this coming... Some of you are probably new to my stories, and if so, welcome! I hope you enjoy this story because I enjoy being apart of this fandom and this is a work that a good friend of mine and I are working on together. That's all I can really say right now to avoid spoilers for this story and flames will not be tolerated. Read &amp; Review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was calm and peaceful, life going on for everyone in Storybrooke, Maine. Their memories had all been returned and they remembered their life in the Enchanted Forest. However, little did the Storybrookians know, the peacefulness was going to be disturbed.</p><p>Mary Margaret, or Snow White as she was originally, was taking a walk as it was school break but she still had some tasks to do. She had a small smile on her face only to come to a stop and jolt as a dark electric storm-like cloud formed before it spat out two unconscious women. "Oh, my!" she gasped in surprise, before rushing over to them to make sure they were okay, she did call an ambulance and even Regina, while they weren't exactly friends at the moment she did admit Regina did know a bit more about magic than she did.</p><p>It seemed to take forever until an ambulance soon showed up at the scene of the crime to pick up the two strangers in Storybrooke, both of who were still knocked out and in slight pain.</p><p>"All right," Regina said, coming up right behind the short-haired woman. "What's going on around here?"</p><p>"These two girls just came out of a magic cloud." Mary Margaret told her, gesturing to the two who were being tended to and put in the ambulance to go to the hospital.</p><p>The slightly taller, though younger girl, groaned a bit.</p><p>Regina soon came to take a bit of a closer look at the two mysterious strangers. "...I don't recognize them," she then said. "I guess that they're outsiders... They can't find out too much." she then decided.</p><p>"Well, we'll have to help them either way, but what if they know already?" Mary Margaret asked her, not too worried but needing to know if the girls would need protection or not.</p><p>The smaller but older girl's eyelids fluttered slightly, though she didn't yet wake up.</p><p>"Then we should keep an eye on them for when they wake up," Regina soon said. "I don't know what they know yet, but we'll take it with them slowly so we don't scare them away."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "But no matter what they won't get hurt," she said softly. She then looked to the taller woman. "Which one would you want to sit with when they're settled in the hospital rooms?" she asked her.</p><p>"I'll take care of the smaller one," Regina decided. "She seems to be a bit vulnerable. You can take the bigger one if you want and maybe I'll work something out so that they aren't confined or in too much pain."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "Alright." she agreed softly.</p><hr/><p>The girls were taken to the hospital, tended to, and held in separate rooms. Mary Margaret had set up in a chair beside the bigger girl's bed and was reading, but also keeping an eye on her awaiting her to awake. Regina soon decided to visit the smaller girl's bed as she tried to look calm and collective so not to intimidate the girl.</p><p>The bigger girl muttered a bit in her sleep. "No... Stay away... Leave us alone..." she mumbled out a bit as she seemed to shift a bit in her sleep.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked at her and gently put her hand on the girl's. "Shh~" she soothed.</p><p>"Please... Stop..." The girl muttered before she slowly calmed down, feeling a comforting touch.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled softly and stroked her hand gently to continue soothing her.</p><p>"...Mom?" The girl muttered as she squinted her eyes towards Mary Margaret. "Mom, is that you?"</p><p>"No, I'm not your mother, dear~" Mary Margaret said softly as she carefully passed over the girl's own glasses. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard." she introduced herself softly.</p><p>The girl sat up a bit before tilting her head before chuckling lightly as she thought of something funny, but didn't say anything about it. "Um... Hi..." she then said softly. "Well... Mary Margaret Blanchard... Can you tell me where the heck I am?"</p><p>"You're in the Storybrooke Hospital." Mary Margaret told her gently.</p><p>"Storybrooke...?" The girl repeated before mumbling thickly to herself. "That's probably the cheesiest name I've ever heard..." she then cleared her throat with a bashful look on her face. "Uh... I didn't die, did I?"</p><p>"No, you didn't die," Mary Margaret assured her. "Do... Do you know how you got to be here?" she asked her gently.</p><p>"I was with my friend Katie one minute..." The girl explained lightly as she tried to remember evetything. "We were having one of our usual girl nights... Meeting up at my place... Gonna watch a couple of movies... Eat junk food..." she then lightly giggled at some of the better events before pausing to think. "Then some this really creepy guy came to see us when we stepped out to get some snacks."</p><p>"A creepy guy?" Mary Margaret asked, her eyes widening just a little.</p><p>"Yeah," The girl nodded. "Oh, I'm Cherry by the way," she then quickly added. "I don't remember his name if he ever said it, but he had some kinda notebook with him."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Cherry." Mary Margaret nodded, though she frowned thoughtfully at the description.</p><p>"It was... Just one of the strangest things I've ever experienced..." Cherry said. "...He's a creep. I don't like him." she then pouted about the mysterious man that she and her friend had run into before ending up in Storybrooke.</p><p>"Well, he can't hurt you here," Mary Margaret soothed. "Are you alright though, shall I call Dr. Whale back to see to you?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I feel fine aside from a mild headache," Cherry replied as she grasped her covers. "I'm just glad it's nothing serious... I don't really like hospitals."</p><p>"Well, I'll see if I can get Dr. Whale to come by and he might be able to clear you to leave earlier." Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"I am not getting a shot though," Cherry suddenly said as she then pointed sharply and dramatically suddenly. "I swear, I've had enough to last a lifetime."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll not give you a shot." Mary Margaret soothed, then pushed the button that would page for the doctor.</p><p>Cherry's eyes darted back and forth rapidly as they waited for a few quiet moments.</p><p>"Hello?" A nurse's voice replied.</p><p>"Could you send Dr. Whale to room 212?" Mary Margaret requested.</p><p>"Already on it." The nurse soon said.</p><p>Cherry's eyes darted around with wide eyes.</p><p>Mary Margaret then looked back to Cherry with a small smile. "It'll be okay..." she said soothingly.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Dr. Whale came inside. "Hello there," he then greeted. "How are we today?"</p><p>"I'd like a double cheeseburger with extra fries and a ticket back home?" Cherry smirked.</p><p>"...I can tell she's going to be interesting." Dr. Whale muttered towards Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile.</p><p>Dr. Whale soon came to check on Cherry, just to make sure she was good to go.</p><p>Cherry twiddled her thumbs as she tried to put up with it until she could see Katie again before she grunted only slightly from the head check.</p><p>"Well, she seems to be all right right now," Dr. Whale said as he took some notes on his clipboard. "Ms. Blanchard, are you looking after this child?"</p><p>"I-I can." Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"I suggest that you do since I can't find records for her," Dr. Whale replied. "Now I must go check on the next patient."</p><p>"Katie..." Cherry whispered in relief as she put her hands to her chest.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded, then watched him go.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm good to go then," Cherry said to Mary Margaret. "...I miss Katie."</p><p>"Your clothes are here, I'll just step outside a moment so you can change in peace." Mary Margaret smiled as she handed her the clothes.</p><p>"Thank you." Cherry nodded as she slowly hoisted herself off and out as she accepted the clothes.</p><p>Dr. Whale soon began to make his way over to see Katie next as Mary Margaret waited outside the room.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Cherry got settled and patted herself down before coming out to see the woman who was roughly the same height that she was. "All right, I'm good now, Ms. Blanchard," she then said. "Shall we?"</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "We'll have to wait outside your friend's room if Dr. Whale is in there." she warned gently.</p><p>"Oh... Right..." Cherry said softly as she tried to feel her pockets for a moment for her phone. "I guess that'll be okay."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled as she led the way.</p><p>"Uh-oh..." Cherry gulped as she couldn't feel her phone. "...Where's my phone? Wh-Where's my phone?!" she then panicked.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, maybe it's back at your home." Mary Margaret soothed her.</p><p>Cherry looked a bit nervous without her phone, but she did her best to keep calm.</p><p>"Here we are." Mary Margaret smiled. She did knock on the door to see if they were allowed in yet or if they had to wait a little longer.</p><p>Cherry put her hands in her pockets then.</p><hr/><p>The smaller girl mumbled slightly, but her eyes slowly opened and seemed to look around, though all she could see was different color blurs.</p><p>"Shh... It's okay... Hi, there..." Regina greeted softly and calmly, trying to see if the girl could react.</p><p>"M-My glasses?" The girl asked quietly, squinting trying to see who was there with her, she recognized the smell of a hospital though.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, sure..." Regina said softly as she soon found them and leaned over and took the pair of glasses and went to help the girl get her glasses back on. "There we are. No harm done."</p><p>The shorter girl put on her glasses and blinked a little to get used to them again. She then looked at Regina and her cheeks pinked even as her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Hello there," Regina said with as a polite smile as she could possibly muster. "My name is Regina Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke, I am the mayor of this humble little town."</p><p>"N-Nice to meet you..." The girl nodded. "M-My name's Katie," she introduced herself quietly but looked confused. "Storybrooke?" she then asked confused.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Katie," Regina nodded. "Also yes," she then rolled her eyes. "Hey, I didn't name it, but it's been home to me for a long time now. You seemed to have a nasty, uh, fall with a friend of yours."</p><p>"Fall? W-We didn't fall..." Katie whispered quietly.</p><p>"Well, you were on the ground," Regina replied. "You had... Some sort of... Unfortunate spell happen to you."</p><p>"A creepy guy with some kind of pen and notepad wrote something and my friend and I fell unconscious just as a weird electric type storm started to form around us." Katie told her softly, rubbing her head.</p><p>"I see..." Regina slowly nodded, though the story sounded very strange, she did seem like she believed every word that Katie was saying. "And you don't remember what happened after that?" she then guessed.</p><p>"No, not until I woke up here with you." Katie admitted. She shifted slightly and used the bed remote to lift it up so she was raised more to talk easier with Regina.</p><p>"I see..." Regina nodded. "The important thing though is that you don't seem hurt. At least not that I can see, but then again, I'm not a doctor."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I think I might have bumped my head but other than that I feel fine." she said.</p><p>"Oh, good," Regina replied. "You shouldn't be here very long then, though I'm sure you'll need a quick check over."</p><p>"Is my friend okay? Her name is Cherry." Katie asked then let her know. She tried to get out of the bed and remove the equipment, wanting to make sure Cherry was alright.</p><p>"I'm sure she's fine," Regina reassured, trying to restrain Katie. "A friend of mine is looking after her right now. Maybe we should have someone check on you just to make sure you're clear to go though."</p><p>"I-I have to make sure she's okay, if she's hurt..." Katie trailed off worriedly, struggling a little, but not as strong as she would when her head didn't ache.</p><p>"Please, sit down, you should wait for a little bit." Regina said, trying to restrain Katie.</p><p>Katie soon relaxed enough to stop struggling. She looked up at the woman and found herself blushing. "You smell like apples." she couldn't help but tell her, though she wasn't a big fan of the taste she did love the look and smell of apples.</p><p>"You've noticed," Regina smiled, a bit amused as she was about to get Dr. Whale for her. "I'm quite fond of apples."</p><p>"They look and smell pretty." Katie said quietly, trying to keep calm even though she was worried for Cherry.</p><p>"I'm sorry you don't like the taste, but other than that, I agree with you," Regina nodded. "I love to make recipes out of them like pies or my famous turnovers."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that. "I-I wouldn't mind trying them in a turnover..." she admitted.</p><p>"You're sure?" Regina asked then. "You just said..."</p><p>"I'm not a fan of them raw baked in a sweet I don't know." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Well, all right, I'll make you some if you and this girl Cherry are staying in town long enough." Regina then nodded.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile, though her hands twisted a little in her lap and she then raised one to bite the nails nervously as she had to wait.</p><p>"It'll be okay," Regina reassured. "Dr. Whale's pretty harmless... Most of the time."</p><p>"'Most of the time'?" Katie repeated a bit nervous.</p><p>"Not to worry," Regina reassured Katie. "I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod and timid smile to that.</p><p>Regina smiled back. "We should probably also look for somewhere for you and your friend to stay." she then began to think to herself before there was a knocking on the door and she looked over.</p><p>"Good day." Dr. Whale greeted as he stepped out to meet Katie and Regina.</p><p>Katie looked at him a moment and realized he was the Doctor. "Hello." she greeted with a polite nod.</p><p>"...I see," Dr. Whale said as he took a long look at Katie. "Well, uh, shall we get started then?" he then asked with a friendly smile on his face.</p><p>"Alright." Katie nodded, a bit nervous but not too much as the sooner this was over the sooner she could find Cherry.</p><p>Dr. Whale soon checked over Katie like he had done for Cherry while Regina let them work on that. "Hmm... You have a small bump on your head, but nothing serious," he then said. "Just like your friend in the other room."</p><p>Katie winced as he probed the bump but looked relieved. "So Cherry is alright?" she asked softly, not expecting details but she was allowed to ask in general.</p><p>"Yes, your friend is fine and she's probably on the way now." Dr. Whale replied.</p><p>"Katie and Cherry... You two sound like sisters." Regina commented.</p><p>"We're so close we are like sisters, and refer to each other as such." Katie gave a small smile to Regina and a thankful one to Dr. Whale.</p><p>"I see." Regina nodded.</p><hr/><p>Dr. Whale soon got the door to see Cherry and Mary Margaret. "Ah, you must be Cherry," he then said. "You don't have to worry about your little sister, she's going to be fine now." he said with a small smile.</p><p>Cherry cupped her mouth and chuckled a little at what he just said.</p><p>Katie blinked and then giggled a little herself. "This seems to happen too much..." she giggled softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked between them confused a lttle. Regina looked just as confused as Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Not my fault if you're tiny for your age." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"...Oh, are <em>you</em> the older one?" Dr. Whale then asked Katie.</p><p>"Little Big Sister here." Katie agreed softly with a chuckle.</p><p>"And I'm Big Little Sister," Cherry said. "Now, uh, is she okay?"</p><p>"Both of you bumped your heads, but you're good to go," Dr. Whale nodded as he smiled warmly towards Katie. "Let's try to be more careful next tme in the future."</p><p>"Yes, Doctor." Katie nodded.</p><p>"Have a safe and comfortable stay in Storybrooke." Dr. Whale told Cherry and Katie before he left.</p><p>"Well, we better let you get changed," Regina said to Katie. "Then we'll find a place for you to stay."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked to Cherry. "Let's give your friend/sister some peace to get dressed." she advised.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she stepped out of the room and soon looked between Mary Margaret and Regina. "...Are YOU two sisters?" she then asked.</p><p>"God, no," Regina rolled her eyes at first. "Erm... We're slowly becoming friends actually."</p><p>"Becoming friends." Mary Margaret agreed.</p><p>Katie found her clothes and started to get dressed once she was alone.</p><p>"I see..." Cherry then nodded. "...I'm a little hungry. Is it time for dinner?"</p><p>"Uh, I suppose it is," Regina replied. "We'll get you girls something to eat in a little bit. Hopefully better then the jello they serve."</p><p>Katie soon exited the room after getting dressed.</p><p>"Kat..." Cherry said calmly.</p><p>"Nee-bear." Katie smiled and gave her a warm hug.</p><p>Cherry then hugged Katie back a bit before pouting childishly. "I'm hungwy~"</p><p>"We'll find somewhere to eat." Katie soothed Cherry with a small chuckle.</p><p>"You could step inside my home and I could make you something or you can visit the local diner," Regina offered. "The owner of the diner also has a Bed &amp; Breakfast you can stay in if you wish."</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't want to home invade after being a stranger enough in this town..." Cherry said before facing Katie. "Unless... You trust this lady?"</p><p>"Or if you both don't mind sharing a bed you can stay with me for a few days." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>Katie looked thoughtful a moment, deciding to answer Cherry first. She looked over Regina, gave a small smile then looked to Cherry. "She's trustworthy... I can tell." she smiled.</p><p>Cherry paused before nodding as she grew attached to Mary Margaret due to her helpfulness and warmness... Like a very kind and gentle soul before looking back at Katie.</p><p>"I don't have much room at my place for the night, so it might be a good idea." Regina agreed.</p><p>"Well... All right," Cherry then said. "Only of Katie doesn't hog the covers and snores... She snores like a lawnmower underwater..." she soon said suddenly before smirking towards Katie just to get her goat a little bit to lighten the mood of their situation.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled softly.</p><p>"I don't snore." Katie gave a deadpan look, though it was more of a playful one as it was a bit funny.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out at Katie then.</p><p>"...You two are certainly interesting..." Regina commented. "Let's get you out of here and get some food in your bellies."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and went along with the three others, leaving the hospital behind. Regina took the girls to her car.</p><p>"...It's not too far, is it?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Not to worry," Regina replied. "Everything's pretty close together in town square."</p><p>"...Okay." Cherry said, hoping she wouldn't get sick at that length.</p><p>Katie gave a sympathetic smile. Mary Margaret started to follow. Cherry soon sat in the back with Katie and put the window down just in case.</p><p>"...It'll be okay," Regina said as she sat up front after opening and unlocking the doors and put her key in the ignition. "Just don't make a mess in my car."</p><hr/><p>Katie nodded, she put her hand on Cherry's upper back as she knew rubbing a carsick person's back would usually help. Mary Margaret sat in the front passenger seat so they could all go along together. Cherry soon slowly relaxed and shut her eyes calmly from Katie's comfort. Regina then started the car and pulled out of the hospital's parking lot to take them into town to get something to eat. Katie looked soothingly at Cherry as she rubbed her back soothingly so it would help.</p><p>Cherry soon calmed down a bit as she glanced out the window as Regina drove them along, but not too far as they came into the town square and they made it. Regina went a little slow, but not dangerously slow so that Cherry and Katie could look around and get to know the neighborhood better. Katie looked around too, taking in certain landmarks, but concentrating mostly on Cherry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Morning, Storybrooke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now would you like to go in and eat or go with Mary Margaret tonight?" Regina offered.</p><p>"Uh... What do you think?" Cherry asked Katie.</p><p>"Well either choice, we need to feed the hungry beast in Cherry's stomach before it eats us all." Katie chuckled.</p><p>Cherry grinned bashfully. "I deserved that~..." she then said. "Maybe we should get some take-out... Then we can get settled tonight and get to know the area better by tomorrow."</p><p>"All right," Regina nodded. "How does grilled cheese sound?"</p><p>"...Amazing." Cherry then said as she hugged her knees a little.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod in agreement.</p><p>"All right, I'll be right back," Regina said before facing Mary Margaret. "Anything for you?"</p><p>Cherry twiddled her thumbs a little as she felt a bit bored and unstable without her phone.</p><p>"No thank you, I ate a little earlier." Mary Margaret gave a small smile.</p><p>Katie noticed this, luckily having her phone. "Here amuse yourself... Just know I didn't get chance to top it up so no calls or texts." she told her friend.</p><p>Regina nodded and soon went out the driver's seat door. "Leave it up to Madam Mayor to save the day." she said to herself before she went to go inside of the diner to pick up dinner for Storybrooke's two newest visitors.</p><p>Cherry swiped the phone and suddenly began to mess around with it with her eyes glued to the screen all of a sudden. "Uh, thanks," she then grinned to Katie sheepishly. "How come you got your phone and I got the shaft?"</p><p>"Because I don't have credit on my phone?" Katie suggested.</p><p>Mary Margaret shook her head a little. She knew she could trust the girls but she wanted to make sure Regina wouldn't be able to accuse her of allowing the girls to escape with her car, if they decided to try.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out playfully as she continued to play for a little while longer. "Ooh, is that a text from Mark?" she then said teasingly. "I think I'll reply~"</p><p>"No, my texts won't send because I don't have a pre-paid plan and no credit," Katie told her. "And if you go reading my messages I will take my phone back." she then warned her.</p><p>"Okay, fine, I'll stop~" Cherry pouted as she did other things on the phone. "Hm... A little bit of a cloudy day coming tomorrow."</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Regina came back with the food for Cherry and Katie as Cherry gave Katie her phone back once she was satisfied enough.</p><p>Katie chuckled, but accepted her phone back when it was time. "Thank you so much." she smiled to Regina and offered her some money, though it wasn't a lot.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to." Regina smiled softly as she gave Cherry her bag of food first before giving Katie hers, waving her hand at the money.</p><p>"Well, it's not fair that you had to buy us dinner." Katie told her softly.</p><p>"That's very sweet of you," Regina smiled as she accepted the money. "Well, all right."</p><p>Cherry opened the bag as she sniffled and nearly drooled. "Cheesy goodness~" she whispered as she did the Catholic cross gesture.</p><p>Katie smiled softly. Though she waited to eat until they would get out of the car, not wanting to accidentally spill anything or any crumbs in the car. Regina then went to drive them back over to Mary Margaret's since that was where they wanted to go. Cherry snuck in a few fries before they would come to a stop and get settled into their new surroundings.</p><p>"Thank you for the lift, Regina." Mary Margaret smiled in thanks.</p><p>"No problem," Regina replied before whispering. "Make sure they don't see anything they're not supposed to."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. She then exited the car. Katie allowed Cherry to exit the car first. Cherry soon came on out, going towards Mary Margaret.</p><p>"You two have a nice night now." Regina told the girls.</p><p>"Thanks." Cherry said as she held her bag close.</p><p>"You too." Katie smiled softly and exited the car.</p><p>Regina smiled back as she soon backed out and went to drive away back home.</p><p>"...She seems interesting... Not sure if I fully like her, but at least she wasn't a diva." Cherry commented to herself.</p><p>"She's nice, just don't cross her... She is the Mayor after all." Mary Margaret smiled a little, but warned them.</p><p>"I liked her." Katie admitted softly.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," Cherry added as she munched on another fry in her bag as she took a look at Mary Margaret's place. "Hm... Looks cozy enough. Then again, I guess anything does aside from the hospital."</p><p>"This way." Mary Margaret smiled and led them up to her apartment and let them in.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she followed after, getting a good look around the area that surrounded the place so that she would remember it for later. She just wondered how long she and Katie would be here... Though also why they even got there in the first place and how. Katie looked around a bit too seeming calm.</p><hr/><p>"David?" Mary Margaret asked out into the apartment.</p><p>"Coming down!" A male voice replied from the inside.</p><p>Cherry stepped in and nodded as she liked how comfortable the apartment looked on the inside, though looked curious of who that other voice was. Mary Margaret smiled. Katie bit her lip a little while they were distracted but soon calmed her face again. They soon heard footsteps coming from upstairs as they descended down the steps to show a young adult man with darkened blonde hair.</p><p>"What's going--" David began to ask before seeing Cherry and Katie. "...What's going on?" he then repeated as he looked at his wife.</p><p>"Hello to you too." Cherry muttered sarcastically.</p><p>"This is Cherry and Katie, they came to Storybrooke and were hurt, so after the hospital, I said they could stay for a couple of days until we can either get them home or if they decide to stay." Mary Margaret smiled to her husband.</p><p>"I see," David replied with a small nod as he faced the two. "Well, welcome to Storybrooke. You're in good hands by coming here, especially with Mary Margaret's comfort."</p><p>"She does make me feel a little more safe," Cherry had to admit. "The only thing unsafe is my stomach cuz I'm hungry."</p><p>"Well, we have seats at the bar in our kitchen if you wanna sit there and eat." David offered.</p><p>Mary Margaret blushed happily and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Katie nodded.</p><p>"I'm David," David then said as he decided to lead them inside to show them where to sit and eat. "Help yourselves inside and no loud music after 9:00."</p><p>"Thanks." Cherry said as she followed after.</p><p>Mary Margaret took her jacket off and hung it up. Katie soon sat down next to Cherry.</p><p>"Do you recognize them?" David asked Mary Margaret quietly.</p><p>Cherry soon took out her food and arranged it the way she wanted and began to eat one grilled cheese slice and moaned and gushed at how hot and cheesy it was, patting her hand on the table. Mary Margaret shook her head a little. Katie ate the grilled cheese first, then the fries.</p><p>"Well, we'll make sure they're comfortable," David said. "They seem nice."</p><p>"So freakin' good..." Cherry said, nearly drooling as she wolfed down the first grilled cheese slice, then ate some of the fries that came with it.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded, with a warm smile. "They do." she agreed.</p><p>"Do we need to give up our bed then?" David then asked.</p><p>"No, luckily we have the sofa bed down here too." Mary Margaret told him, as she went to make it up for their guests.</p><p>"Good, cuz I love waking up next to you in that bed~" David grinned a bit eagerly.</p><p>Mary Margaret blushed with a quiet giggle.</p><p>"You want me to help out?" David offered.</p><p>"Can you grab the pillows from the top shelf, please?" Mary Margaret asked him.</p><p>"Oh, sure," David nodded as he walked off. "I'll get those right now."</p><p>"Thank you~" Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Anything for my little wife." David smiled back with a light chuckle as he went to get the pillows for their guests.</p><p>"I'll give you little." Mary Margaret playfully huffed.</p><p>Katie glanced over at that.</p><p>"At least bigger than a dwarf," David smirked before looking at the girls. "Need something?"</p><p>"Could I get a glass of water or something?" Cherry asked as she peeked over.</p><p>"Oh, sure, let me get that for you," David said before looking at Katie. "And you?"</p><p>"Water will be alright..." Katie agreed softly. She huffed as she was smaller than Mary Margaret.</p><p>David smiled and nodded to the girls as he went to get them both some water.</p><p>"Take it easy," Cherry teased Katie. "At least you can ride the Bumper Cars."</p><p>Katie stuck her tongue out at Cherry.</p><p>"Pow." Cherry whispered as she put her fist on Katie's cheek, though not actually punching or striking her to hurt her.</p><p>Katie pouted. Cherry then brought out a fry, leaning in a bit and soon chomped down on it.</p><p>"Play nice, girls." David told Cherry and Katie as he gave them their water and went to give Mary Margaret the spare pillows.</p><p>"Thank you." Katie told David and took a sip of her water.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Cherry added.</p><p>"No problem," David smiled at them. "I know it's not home, but it'll do for now, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Cherry said softly. "Maybe we'll take a walk into town tomorrow and get to know the area better."</p><p>"Maybe David can show you around?" Mary Margaret suggested after she had gotten the bed ready.</p><p>"Sure," Cherry replied. "Uh, are you too busy for us?"</p><p>"I work as a teacher at the school," Mary Margaret explained with a smile.</p><p>Katie smiled a little to that.</p><p>"Oh... I see..." Cherry then nodded. "And what do you do?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later when you're shown around more," David suggested. "It's easier if I show you my job than just tell you."</p><p>Cherry looked at him, then looked back at Katie. "That means if he tells us, he'll have us killed," she then said. "He's a double-agent."</p><p>"Or maybe a spy for the government and we'll get our memory erased if he tells us," Katie joked.</p><p>"I got dibs on the memory eraser device." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"Those two certainly are interesting." David said to himself.</p><p>Katie chuckled. "No he'll be erasing our memories, not you or me erasing his," she said.</p><p>"Hmph." Cherry pouted before soon began to finish up her grilled cheese dinner.</p><p>Katie had one last fry before passing the rest to Cherry and sipping her water.</p><p>Cherry beamed as she went to finish up the fries. "Thanks, best fwen~" she then giggled.</p><p>"No problem," Katie chuckled.</p><p>Cherry beamed as she soon went to finish up the fries before she began to yawn, feeling sleepy from her full belly and the travel.</p><p>"Alright, the sofa bed is ready for you both," Mary Margaret smiled to the two new girls.</p><p>"Thanks, Mary Margaret," Cherry said. "This is very kind of you."</p><p>"Well, she's a kind soul really." David nodded proudly.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled softly.</p><p>"Are there any clothes stores nearby that are open?" Katie asked.</p><p>Cherry glanced over at Katie from her question.</p><p>"If you want, a little further into town, but a few blocks away from here, there's The Emperor Weaver's place," David offered. "Mr. and Mrs. Weaver might have something for you if you need something that's... Not too fancy."</p><p>"Ugh. Weaver." Cherry groaned as she hated the name for some unknown reason.</p><p>"Will they be open right now?" Katie asked. She was going to get her and Cherry some pajamas as she wasn't sleeping in her day clothes.</p><p>"Yes, you better hurry before midnight at least," David replied. "They usually close around 9:00."</p><p>Katie nodded and decided to go out and get the stuff for her and Cherry.</p><p>"Do you think you can remember your way back?" Cherry asked Katie.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Katie assured her friend with a smile, putting her jacket back on and then made her way out, heading to the said clothes store from the direction David had told her.</p><p>"See ya." David said as he let Katie go.</p><p>Cherry then went on the couch bed and decided to try to get comfortable as she put her hands behind her head. Mary Margaret looked concerned, but couldn't stop her. Katie hummed quietly as she walked, making sure to note landmarks in case she got lost.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be okay," Cherry said to Mary Margaret. "Not much happens here at night anyway, does it? It seems... Quiet."</p><hr/><p>The Weaver couple looked ready to close up shop for the night as it was quite late and no one was really out. However, the woman of the shop noticed someone coming over and told her husband to stop him, though he complained and looked very tired.</p><p>Katie hurried over to see them quickly. "Sorry, I see you're closing but I really need to pick up some pajamas for my friend and I, we lost our other ones," she said as she did, so they wouldn't be too mad.</p><p>"Oh... Of course, dear," Mrs. Weaver smiled warmly. "Are you allergic to any fabrics like satin or cotton that we should know about?"</p><p>"No, neither of us have any allergies, but we would like pajamas, not nightgowns, please." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Certainly, dear, I think we have something suitable... Sizes?" Mrs. Weaver asked.</p><p>Mr. Weaver rolled his eyes as he rested his hand under his chin and yawned, checking his watch every once in a while. Katie gave the sizes to Mrs Weaver. Mrs. Weaver smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Mind if I drink?" Mr. Weaver smirked as he began to sip from a flask.</p><p>"Robert Lanchaln Weaver, don't you drink on the job!" Mrs. Weaver scolded from behind the counter as she went to get the pajamas.</p><p>Mr. Weaver babbled and moved his hand up and down, mimicking his wife as he chuckled at himself. Katie shook her head minutely but didn't react otherwise. She smiled to Mrs. Weaver though.</p><p>"Here you are, dear," Mrs. Weaver smiled back as she came back with the pajamas in a bag. "Cash or credit?"</p><p>"Card, ma'am." Katie said politely, getting her purse out and pulling out her debit card as she didn't have any more cash in her purse, having given it to Regina.</p><p>Mrs. Weaver smiled as she accepted the card and prompted Katie when necessary before ringing up the younger woman and giving her the bag. "You have a good evening now, hon," she then said. "Thank you for shopping with us today."</p><p>"You too, and thank you for pausing in your closing so I could get these." Katie smiled, before leaving with her stuff.</p><p>"You're welcome." Mrs. Weaver smiled warmly.</p><p>And once she was out of the store and on her way back, the lights soon turned out so that the couple could turn in for the night as it was a bit late at night for them and in the town of Storybrooke. Katie concentrated on the landmarks to get back towards the apartment, not humming as she didn't want to disturb the peace.</p><p>Luckily, she made it back, though, on the way, there was the sound of a wolf howl as there was a full moon that night. Cherry read a book that Mary Margaret let her borrow as she waited for Katie to come back. Katie smiled a little to that, as she didn't mind wolves and knew they barely ever came into populated areas.</p><hr/><p>Cherry flopped around on the couch bed.</p><p>"Settle down." David told her.</p><p>"I'm bored~..." Cherry muffled as her head buried into a pillow before she looked up at him.</p><p>"Well, maybe you should rest your eyes until Katie comes back?" Mary Margaret suggested.</p><p>"Mm... Okay..." Cherry shrugged before she turned over a bit and put the book away as she decided to just close her eyes for a little bit to relax herself as she let out a yawn. "Mm... Cheesy..."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile. Katie soon, quietly, knocked on the door.</p><p>David decided to get the door and smiled. "Good, you made it back," he then said. "Nothing too serious happened while you were gone, but it was a little hard while you were gone."</p><p>"Hard?" Katie asked curious to his meaning as she entered.</p><p>"Your friend really missed you." David replied.</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "Well, I'm back now." she said and went over to Cherry so they could sort out the pajamas.</p><p>Cherry snorted a bit before glancing over and rubbing her eyes with a yawn as she sat on her knees and took the pajamas. "Thanks, Kat."</p><p>"There are a couple of spare toothbrushes and toothpaste if you girls need them," David said as he pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Don't stay up too late. It's a school night." he then added a bit playfully.</p><p>"Gosh darn it, I'm 27!" Katie huffed but was amused, she did smile her thanks though and scurried into the bathroom first. She came out in her pajamas, her clothes neatly folded in her arms.</p><p>"Nyeh! And I'm younger, so whatevs..." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"...Are you 16?" David guessed as he looked at Cherry.</p><p>"Nope~" Cherry smirked, enjoying the fact that she looked much younger than she actually was as she soon got the pajamas ready and went to take her turn once Katie was done.</p><p>"Thanks for accepting us here." Katie told David with a small smile.</p><p>"We won't be any trouble," Cherry added. "Honest, we won't."</p><p>"Let's hope so," David smiled back. "I hope you have a nice stay and a good night."</p><p>"Good night." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Good night." Mary Margaret added from where she had gone upstairs to change herself.</p><p>Cherry yawned and stretched as she adjusted under the covers in her new pajamas. "Night, Kat..." she said softly. "I think that long journey took a lot out of us."</p><p>David soon went after Mary Margaret to get some sleep with her after a long day they both had which was a long story. Katie nodded with a small smile. Soon, everyone went to bed and a new day soon dawned.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret woke up and started to make some toast and some eggs for a quick but yummy breakfast. Cherry was shown to be lying down in the middle of the bed with her arms and legs dangling out at the foot of the bed with her hands grasping onto the pillow from her side as she nearly drooled everywhere. David slowly woke up, but decided to freshen up first with a shower before he would get some breakfast that morning. Katie woke up at the smell of food, and went to help by making warm drinks.</p><p>Cherry giggled in her sleep. "I wanna ride the dragon~"</p><p>Mary Margaret jumped a little at hearing that and glanced over to Cherry. Cherry giggled as she flopped around before she would soon wake up.</p><p>"Smells great." David said as he came down to see Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled warmly to her husband. "Good morning~" she greeted him and gave him a small peck on the lips.</p><p>"Morning," David smiled back before kissing her back. "Smells and looks great."</p><p>Cherry soon shuffled out of the couch bed and stumbled into the bathroom once she found herself getting out of her comfort zone, mumbling a bit as she began to slowly wake up.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled, before dishing him up a plate of the food.</p><p>"Alright, who wants what drink?" Katie asked, having got permission from Mary Margaret to help when she wouldn't take no for an answer.</p><p>"We have some chocolate milk if you don't want coffee?" David suggested.</p><p>"Eh, chocolate milk," Cherry shrugged. "I really don't like coffee."</p><p>"I'm getting coffee then." David then replied.</p><p>"Or we also have hot chocolate." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>Katie nodded and started to make the drinks.</p><p>"Hot chocolate!" Cherry suddenly said. "Did you get that, Katie? I said hot chocolate."</p><p>David laughed a little at that. Katie giggled and made a coffee for David and hot chocolates for herself, Cherry, and Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Where've you been all our lives?" David teased Katie. "Maybe you should stay here and we'll adopt you."</p><p>Cherry soon got her hot chocolate ready as she sat comfortably after being told about where to sit. Mary Margaret served up plates of the food with a smile.</p><p>"Well, I do have dark hair and blue eyes... So like a mix of you both~" Katie teased right back playfully.</p><p>"You can fit in one of their pockets." Cherry smirked before sniffing and gushing a bit as the food smelled so good and she couldn't wait to eat.</p><p>Katie turned to look at Cherry with a playful glare. "Ha, Ha, Ha..." she said, though wasn't really mad.</p><p>Cherry chuckled as she sipped her hot chocolate.</p><p>David soon sat with the girls. "So, I'll show you guys around a bit," he then said. "Hopefully I'll have enough time before I have to go to work."</p><p>"That would be nice," Katie agreed with a small smile. "Maybe at least to a place with a town map?" she suggested.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled a bit too.</p><p>"Sure thing," David replied. "It's not so bad once you take a look up close. Everybody practically knows everybody around here."</p><p>"Well, that's at least comforting," Cherry remarked. "As long as it isn't infested with bees and spiders or troublesome neighbors."</p><p>"Well, bees are alright... It's wasps you have to watch out for." Katie shuddered.</p><p>"Oh, those too." Cherry then agreed.</p><p>"You'll be fine." David reassured as they all shared their breakfast together.</p><hr/><p>Soon after breakfast was finished, Mary Margaret had to get off to prepare her classroom for the school day. Katie went and got ready quickly and made the sofa bed neatly while Cherry was getting ready.</p><p>"Have a good day." David told Mary Margaret as she went off suddenly.</p><p>Cherry borrowed Katie's phone to play some music as she got ready for her morning routine.</p><p>"You too, David." Mary Margaret smiled lovingly before she hurried off.</p><p>Katie hummed a quiet song as she made the bed. David smiled back as he went to tidy up only a small bit and soon went to ready to show the girls around town before going into work. Cherry soon came back out, ready to start her day and gave Katie her phone back after borrowing it again.</p><p>Katie smiled as she took the phone back. "Thanks." she told her best friend and sister figure.</p><p>"No, no, thank you," Cherry replied. "I just can't get anything done without my music~"</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. She then looked to David. "We're ready, sir." she smiled.</p><p>"All right, just come with me," David smiled back as he glanced out the window. "Oh... It's a little cloudy... Hopefully it doesn't rain down on us."</p><p>"Cloudy day..." Cherry smirked before chuckling as he led them out the door. "I'll take it."</p><p>"Well, we don't mind a bit of rain, so if you want just take us to where we can get a map of the town and then we'll explore ourselves." Katie smiled to David.</p><p>"Are you sure?" David asked.</p><p>"We can take care of ourselves," Cherry replied. "It just might be easier."</p><p>"Well, maybe Grimm's Convenience?" David suggested. "I could maybe take you there and you go on from there?"</p><p>"Sure, and this way you won't be late to work," Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"All right then," David smiled back warmly. "Leroy gets pretty grumpy whenever I'm late or slacking off."</p><p>"We'll take your word for it." Cherry shrugged with a small smirk.</p><p>Soon, David took them to his car and went to take them to the convenient store to get what they needed and after dropping them off, he told them goodbye and that he would see them again real soon. Katie waved to him as he drove off, then entered the store with Cherry to grab a map.</p><hr/><p>Cherry took a look all around the store to see other things as the TV in the store came on with a program called <strong><em>"Good Morning, Storybrooke"</em> </strong>with hosts: Goldie Locksley and Hart Archer. She shrugged at the TV, not really understanding what was going on before she explored with Katie to find a map as two men were working behind the counter who seemed to be brothers.</p><p>Katie found the map they needed and picked up a bag of skittles for herself. "Pick a snack," she told Cherry with a smile.</p><p>Cherry then went to look for a snack and soon found a bag of bit-sized Kit Kats. "No problem." she then smirked.</p><p>"Is that everything?" One brother asked the two young ladies.</p><p>"Yes thank you," Katie smiled to them as she placed all the items on the counter to be scanned.</p><p>Cherry put her hands in her pockets.</p><p>"Cash or credit?" The man asked as he began to ring up the items, which didn't take long since there were so few.</p><p>"Card." Katie said as she pulled out said card.</p><p>The man nodded as he let her use her card. "Do you need a bag?" he then asked.</p><p>"I can just carry my Kit Kats." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"No thank you then." Katie smiled to the man, as she put her card and the Skittles in her pocket once they were paid for. She kept the map in hand so they could read it and get around town.</p><p>The men soon smiled and waved them off after they were checked out and good to go. "See you later!" they then chorused.</p><p>"Thanks," Cherry replied as she decided to get the door. "All right, Storybrooke, show us whatcha got." she then smirked towards the map.</p><p>Katie chuckled and then they took the 'map tour'.</p><hr/><p>"Seems like a harmless little town," Cherry said as they explored for a while as she looked up at the sky every once in a while to see if it would rain or not as it was rather cloudy today. "I just hope they're all not a bunch of conformist zombies that're misleading us to drag us away to make us more like them."</p><p>"Well, if they're zombies at least they have good food and hot chocolate?" Katie grinned, making a note of each landmark again as they passed them. She then noticed a rather old fashioned looking ship in the dock. "Ooh, maybe it's one of those floating museums that look like a real ship?" she smirked.</p><p>Cherry smirked as she popped in one of her Kit Kats before looking over. "Hmm... Kinda reminds me of something I saw in Florida one year on Spring Break," she then said. "It looks pretty convincing. You wanna go see it?"</p><p>"Can we?" Katie smiled up at Cherry hopefully.</p><p>"Well, all right, as long as it doesn't go anywhere," Cherry replied. "Should give us some more insight on this little town."</p><p>Katie nodded and smiled as she led the way towards the ship. She smiled happily and walked easily up the gangplank, though didn't look into the water. Cherry looked around with Katie as she followed behind, looking around for plaques or anything that would stand out, hoping to learn more about this mysterious town.</p><p>Katie noticed the deck didn't seem to have anything. "Maybe it's one of the pirate/Navy ship replicas..." she shrugged as there were no plaques or info about the town.</p><p>"I guess... It's still kinda neat though..." Cherry said as they looked all around. "I guess this is what it would be like if I met <em>The Pirates of the Caribbean</em>..." she then smirked playfully with a small shrug. "I wonder where the owner is?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I have always wanted to check out the brig, especially after watching <em>POTC</em> myself." Katie chuckled.</p><p>Cherry looked all around before smirking. "Heheh... Okay... You are banished," she then said playfully. "You are sentenced to the brig for eating my cookie at dinner last night without permission!"</p><p>Katie shook her head playfully with a chuckle as they made their way to where the brig of the ship would be.</p><p>Cherry found the keys and soon took them off of the key hook and fiddled with them before unlocking the door and moved it out of the way. "It's time for you to realize that orange is the new black," she then said. "COPS was filmed on location by the Men and Women of Law Enforcement... You're under arrest, everything you say or do can and will be used against you," she then randomly quoted with a small smirk. "You're out of order! You're out of order! You're out of order! This soda vending machine is out of order!"</p><p>Katie chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, Officer, I'll go quietly." she playfully pouted and entered to get a closer look.</p><p>"See that you do," Cherry smirked as she shut the door after Katie and locked the door after her, checking to see if it worked and luckily enough, it seemed to. "Neat... It actually locks..." she commented. "I should get a turn next, but I'm just too adorable to lock up~" she then smirked as she batted her eyes in a cutesy way.</p><p>"Right~" Katie playfully drawled. She then shook the door just a little to test the strength of the metal. "If it's a replica it's a very good one~" she admitted. "Now come on, unlock the door so I can come out." she chuckled.</p><p>The sound of creaking footsteps were suddenly heard, coming closer.</p><p>"All right, all right." Cherry chuckled as she brought the keys out of her pockets then, about to unlock the door.</p><p>"Who's down there?" A voice demanded, followed by the footsteps.</p><p>"Shit! Someone's coming!" Cherry panicked, dropping the keys from her hands and far out of Katie's reach on the floor. "Uh, Katie? Heh... I gotta get going... I'll catch up with ya later, okay?" she then said bashfully before she bolted off suddenly.</p><p>Katie blinked for just a moment, then hurriedly knelt down and tried to reach for the keys. "Cherry, come back and unlock the door!" she hissed.</p><p>Cherry soon rushed away from the ship and hid away behind a tree, poking her head out. Some footsteps returned as someone was heard to be coming back, coming towards Katie, though not who she hoped and thought it was. Katie tried to reach the keys, stretching her arm right out and her fingers out as far as they would go too.</p><p>Suddenly, a booted foot came down on Katie's hand, though not pressing down hard that would hurt her, but at least stall her. "Well, well... It looks like somebody's wandered too far away from Never Ever Land~" The owner of the foot greeted in a debonair English accent.</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise, and followed the boot up the leg, before moving her eyes up the body to look up the best she could at the face of the one stepping on her hand. "Hello fellow Brit, um... Is this your ship?" she asked with a nervous smile.</p><p>The man soon looked down at her before kneeling down to pick up the keys and smirked at her. "Aye... These would be mine..." he then said, facing her with his piercing blue eyes and bearded face that matched his outfit that was as black as night with a few glittering features as he stood up straight. "Now... Let me ask some questions... Who are you and what are you doing here?"</p><p>Katie shivered a little at the piercing eyes but stood up herself so she wasn't quite so vulnerable. "My name is Katie, and, uh, I'm new to Storybrooke... I couldn't resist looking at a real-life pirate/Navy ship and I accidentally locked myself in here?" she said, the first three bits true.</p><p>"...Well, that's quite a story, luv," The man replied as he smirked at her while giving her a long look as he listened to what she had to say, holding off on letting her out just for right now. "I suppose you want out, but how do I know I can trust you?"</p><p>"Well, if you let me out I can leave and won't bother you again? Though I don't understand why you would need to trust me just to let me leave." Katie suggested and said.</p><p>"Hmm..." The man smirked. "Just to make sure you're not a spy. I can't say I've seen you around these parts, luv."</p><p>"We only came to town last night after meeting some creepy guy..." Katie told him, explaining that. "And, um, if I was a spy why would I lock myself in here accidentally?" she then asked.</p><p>"We? Creepy guy?" The man repeated curiously as he raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "You're smarter than I pegged you for. Congratulations..." he then said as he decided to unlock the door.</p><p>Katie stepped out of the cell and gave a smile. "Thank you." she smiled a bit nervy as she was obviously now technically trespassing.</p><p>"Where did you come from?" The man asked Katie. "Is someone with you? I thought I heard two voices."</p><p>"I talk to myself when I'm nervous?" Katie gave a small smile. "And I'm originally from England." she told him.</p><p>"I can tell from the accent," The man smirked. "Oh, I should introduce myself. Captain Killian Jones at your service."</p><p>Katie held out a hand to shake hands with him. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain." she smiled politely.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too," Killian replied, shaking hands with her with a small smile back. "So, this man you saw... Do you remember who he was or what he looked like?"</p><p>"He had short black hair, and he carried a notebook and strange pen." Katie told him.</p><p>"...I see..." Killian said after a few moments of silence. "And you haven't seen him since then?"</p><p>Katie shook her head. "No." she told him.</p><p>"Well... If he ever comes back... We'll be ready this time," Killian replied to her. "Hopefully we can find out what to do with you later. Now, are you hungry or thirsty?" he then asked to check.</p><p>"Oh, no, thank you... I-I'll just get going now~" Katie smiled, swallowing thickly.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Killian asked. "I'd hate to send a weary traveler out all on her own."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that. "I'm sure... I have Skittles." she smiled and held up the bag to show him.</p><p>"Skittles..." Killian repeated softly. "...I think I have heard of those from the others." he then added, almost as though that sounded alien to him.</p><p>Katie bit her lip but opened the packet. "Hold out your hand." she said.</p><p>Killian looked curious, but he soon obliged so to humor her a bit. "Very well then." he said with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie poured him out a few into his hand, then took one from his hand to show him they were eatable and also so he could be sure they weren't poisoned. Killian glanced at the candies and soon popped the rest of them into his mouth before shrugging as he began to chew before his eyes widened and he smiled and nodded as he seemed to really like them a lot.</p><p>"They're one of my favorite candies." Katie smiled to him. She blushed a little as while the smirk was sexy, the smile just looked adorable.</p><p>"It certainly is interesting... Those green ones though are a little tingly..." Killian replied.</p><p>"They're lime flavored, the reds are strawberry, dark purple are blackcurrant, the yellow are lemon and the orange are orange." Katie explained to him.</p><p>"Not sure if I like the green ones... I really like the others though." Killian nodded.</p><p>"Well, luckily I love the green ones," Katie chuckled. She then put her pack away and gave a small smile. "Well, I'll go off now, I'm already taking too much of your time as it is." she said.</p><p>"Where will you go now?" Killian smirked playfully since she was a stranger in town.</p><p>"A nice lady and her husband made up a sofa bed in their apartment?" Katie smiled a little. She hid her shiver at his smirk. "Thank you for freeing me, it was lovely to meet you, sorry for trespassing and goodbye." she then listed off not wanting to be in the brig any longer, turning to leave the brig and then the ship.</p><p>Killian glanced over. "Well, if you're sure," he then said. "Will I see you again?"</p><p>"Maybe, we're here for a few days at least." Katie smiled.</p><hr/><p>Cherry wandered around a bit, trying to look for someone to help out as she began to feel worried. "Hey... Anyone home?" she then called out as she wandered the streets, trying to look for someone before looking at the local pawn shop and saw that it was open. She then looked in through the window and put her hand over the door and saw that it opened, so she shrugged and decided to step inside, making the bell jingle once she opened the door. She stepped inside with her hands in her pockets as she looked all around. "This place looks like some sort of creepy museum... All that's missing is an eerie pipe organ with The Cryptkeeper." she then muttered to herself, a bit sardonically.</p><p>Once she was a bit more into the shop someone entered just behind her and looked at her. "Welcome to Gold's Pawnbrokers and Antiquities... May I help you, dearie?" a calm male voice asked.</p><p>"YAUGH!" Cherry suddenly shrieked like she had just jumped out of her skin before she gulped heavily and clutched her hand over her heart as it was now beating rapidly and she slowly turned around to her company with her eyes as wide as dinner plates behind her glasses. "Y-Y-You just scared the snot out of me, you psycho!"</p><p>"It's not my fault you're not observant, dearie~" The man smirked a little.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes with a low growl in annoyance. "Yeah, well, joke's on you, I wasn't really scared... Hahahahah..." she then said, trying to sound cocky, though her fake laughter sounded very hollow and awkward and not tricky and joking. "Erm... Is this your store?" she then asked, backing up slightly as she felt uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yes, this is my store, now... How can I help you, dearie?" The man, obviously Mr. Gold, asked her.</p><p>"Uh... Well... Um..." Cherry said, trying to keep calm, though she liked darker themes and people, especially with bonding with Katie, she felt funny around this man for some reason. "A f-f-friend of mine sorta got locked into a room and... She dropped the keys... I promised I'd come help her... I just... She... She's stuck...?" she then shrugged nervously.</p><p>"So you came here for help to get her... Unstuck?" Gold asked her.</p><p>Cherry grinned nervously as sweat began to bead down her face. "You're busy... I'll come back later..." she then said as she shuffled to the door. "I totally understand... Byyeeee~"</p><p>"Hold it, dearie, I never said I wouldn't help you~" Mr. Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry gulped before looking back as her face turned pink as she looked him in the eyes. "Oh... Uh... Great," she said as her voice sounded raspy suddenly. "That's very nice of you."</p><p>Gold gave a small smirk. "So where did your friend get stuck?" he asked her.</p><p>"Uh..." Cherry coughed before clearing her throat. "On a pirate ship..." she then said, not too concerned about how odd that sounded as she was sure he had to had seen it since he lived around here, though still felt weird for saying it.</p><p>"A pirate ship..." Gold repeated, though his eyes tightened slightly.</p><p>"D'oh! I feel so stupid!" Cherry groaned as her head faced the door as she squeezed her eyes shut, cursing at herself quietly. "Cher Bear, you dumb broad!"</p><p>"Very well, I personally know the owner, let's go talk to him..." Gold told her, as he tightened his grip on the cane. "Lead the way, dearie." he then told her.</p><p>"W-W-W-Wait, what?" Cherry asked, suddenly wide-eyed. "...He believed me...? What's going on? I don't know, let's just go with it!" she then talked to herself as she sounded hysterical and scared before looking over. "Oh, uh, sure... Yeah... C-Come with me..." she then said as she opened the door after her hand slipped a few times and she buried her hands in her pockets once the door was opened and she shuffled out while staring at the ground.</p><p>Gold followed her calmly, shutting and locking the store for now.</p><p>"Okay... Uh... Let me see if I can remember this..." Cherry said as she paused briefly and moved her hands across the air in front of her as she muttered some stuff and pointed her finger along before moving her finger up the sidewalk and began to follow an invisible trail that she memorized. "This way." she then uttered out.</p><p>Gold nodded, calm as he followed her.</p><p>Cherry buried her hands in her pockets as she walked straight over until she looked around, looking for the pirate ship. She glanced back a few times at Mr. Gold just to make sure he was keeping up okay, though she overdid it at one point and suddenly crashed against a random fire hydrant. "Guh!" she then grunted out, holding her stomach as she stopped moving. "...And that, kids, is why you always look both ways before crossing the street..." she then said, a bit feebly.</p><p>Gold offered her a hand. "Do you remember where the ship was?" he asked calmly.</p><p>"Yeah... It was down here... Oh, I deserve this for abandoning Katie... This is the Heavens punishing me~..." Cherry said as her voice got higher and squeakier from the pain before she looked up at him from on the ground after she fell from her crash. <em>'God, he looks good in that light...'</em> she then thought to herself as her face turned pink all over as she held out her hand to his.</p><p>Gold took her hand carefully and helped her up. "In the dock?" he checked as he helped her up.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said as she gulped, trying to swallow a hiccup, so it made an awkward sound as she soon let go and adjusted her glasses and wiped her hands against her shirt. "My hands are sweaty, sorry..." she then mumbled out.</p><p>"It's fine, dearie," Gold assured her and then offered his arm. "Maybe I should guide the rest of the way so you don't end up hurt?" he suggested.</p><p>"I know where I'm going! Really!" Cherry grinned bashfully as she put her hands up before looking to the side before looking back at him. "...I have a powerful memory, but I <em>do</em> get lost easily... Oh, uh, I've seen this in movies..." She then said as she saw his arm gesture and soon reached out. "Uh... Lemme see..."</p><p>Gold waited calmly.</p><p>Cherry soon latched her arm with his, leaning a bit closer as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest once they shared physical contact. "Calm down... Please calm down..." she then whispered to herself before sniffling. "You don't even know him."</p><hr/><p>Gold then started to lead the way to the docks.</p><p>"So... Dude... You see this too, right?" Cherry asked as they were coming closer to the docks. "Just some weeeeird pirate ship in the middle of nowhere?" she then grinned sheepishly. "Heheheh... Heh... Heh..." she then chuckled before her laughter died down and she kept quiet and gulped. "Shut up, Cher, you're gonna scare him worse than he scares you..." she then whispered to herself. "Maybe if you're lucky, the fangs won't come out."</p><p>Gold looked to her. "Yes, I see the ship, dearie," he told her calmly. "Now let's go get this friend of your's free," he said and then led her up to the gangplank and onto the ship. "Jones!" he called out.</p><p>At hearing this, Katie blinked and glanced at Killian.</p><p>"Huh?" Cherry glanced over suddenly.</p><p>"What does he want now?" Killian grumbled once he heard his name shouted out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Golden Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jones get out from wherever you are, and if you've discovered a young lady you should free her and bring her out!" Gold called out, hand tightening again on his cane.</p><p>"Uh, who's that?" Katie asked quietly, but figured Cherry had gone to get help and maybe this was the guy she found to help her.</p><p>Cherry glanced over, a bit wide-eyed and feeling a strange feeling inside as she put her free hand over her heart as it fluttered and she quickly shook her head at herself.</p><p>Killian soon came out to see the older man in annoyance. "You needn't shout," he then told him. "We're coming."</p><p>"...Looks like a badass biker dude." Cherry muttered at the sight of Killian.</p><p>Gold looked at him, seeming calm still, though hatred did burn a little in his eyes. Katie started to follow Killian up to the deck.</p><p>"You best come out..." Killian told Katie as he helped her out a little to meet Cherry and the other man.</p><p>Cherry glanced back at Gold like she could sense something as she held her heart as it still doubled its beat and rate deep inside of her chest before she shook her head, trying to mentally deny something as she looked out for Katie. "That's her." she then whispered in a shallow voice.</p><p>"Ah, your friend was worried about you, dearie, come over here and we'll return to town." Gold told Katie when he noticed her too.</p><p>"Alright... Maybe we can speak again before we leave?" Katie agreed with Gold then asked Killian, finding herself wanting to get to know this charming fellow Brit.</p><p>"You want to stay a bit longer?" Killian smirked.</p><p>Cherry glanced between everyone as she wasn't sure what else to say or do.</p><p>"I wouldn't suggest that, Dearie, who knows what you may catch if you stay~" Gold said, a little nasty as was his right though the girls didn't know that.</p><p>Katie frowned a little to that. "Well, no need to be rude..." she muttered at Gold's statement. She then blushed a little at Killian's smirk, her blue eyes coming to meet his more piercing blue. "I-I guess I should go with them." she said quietly, as Cherry had gone all the way to find someone to 'rescue' her.</p><p>"I'm fine either way," Killian chuckled lightly. "Perhaps you'd like to come back sometime later though if I don't have too much work to do?"</p><p>"What is happening?" Cherry muttered as she tried her best to pay attention to the situation.</p><p>"I-I guess?" Katie smiled shyly as she tucked a looser strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I look forward to it," Killian smiled back before dropping his voice low to a whisper. "Best you go now and not upset Mr. Grumpy over there. I can be quite dangerous, but I doubt I will ever hurt a lovely lady such as yourself."</p><p>Katie blushed, but did head towards Gold and Cherry. Gold gestured for Cherry and Katie to head off the ship before him.</p><p>"No harm done." Killian nodded as he allowed Katie to go out to the other two as he stayed put.</p><p>Cherry soon came over to Katie to help her out a little once she healed from her "fire hydrant injury", though she limped a bit. "Hey, I said I'd find help." she said with a half shrug and bashful smile.</p><p>Gold then left with them, giving a warning look to Killian.</p><p>"Thanks for finding help... But why are you limping?" Katie thanked her then asked in concern.</p><p>Killian glanced from the firm look before he went back to his own work on his ship once his company had left.</p><p>"I was assaulted by a fire hydrant trying to look for help." Cherry replied.</p><p>Katie frowned in concern and she held her hand out as if to check. However, a soft glow of white light came from her palm and healed Cherry's pain. Gold noticed this and he raised an eyebrow. A rather creepy looking man was in the cabin, looking over the paperwork that was on the 'desk'.</p><p>Cherry soon put her hand over her stomach and walked around a bit before shrugging as she was healed instantly. "Well, that's one scar healed," she then giggled bashfully before looking at Katie. "...How did you do that?" she then asked.</p><p>Katie looked in shock at her hand. "Well, I know I practice Reiki but this is the first time THAT has happened..." she said quietly.</p><p>"What are your names, by the way, dearies?" Gold spoke up.</p><p>The man continued his snooping as he waited. Killian soon went further along before glancing over and seeing the strange and creepy man who was there.</p><p>Cherry just felt wide-eyed and curious before looking over. "Oh, I never told you my name?" she then replied sheepishly. "Uh... Um... I forget... I-I mean..." she then stammered. "You can call me Cherry."</p><p>"And I'm Katie." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Likewise... Mr. Gold..." Cherry then nodded as she tried to keep calm. "...Well, it was nice, but, we'll get going..." she then said, deciding to get out of his way, feeling like a bother. "Maybe we'll check out the library."</p><p>"Very well, dearies, say hello to Ms. French when you see her please." Gold said politely.</p><p>"Sure," Cherry replied. "Uh... Who's that?" she then asked, feeling dumb for asking though once the words left her mouth.</p><p>"She's the darling woman who runs the library." Gold told her.</p><p>Katie smiled with a small knowing look and nodded.</p><p>"Oh... Well..." Cherry nodded before her voice nearly sounded strangled on her next words. "See you around then, Mr. Gold..." she said, nearly coughing as she suddenly fanned her face with her free hand even though it was a bit cool out.</p><p>Gold nodded to them, with a small smirk and then left to go to his shop.</p><p>"That man..." Cherry muttered as she walked off with Katie before they would go to find the library... At least, she thought they were going there as her mind got muddled up and wandered a bit. "I think he's a vampire or something. He kept setting his sights on me, but I wasn't scared or anything~"</p><p>"Well, you never know." Katie chuckled.</p><p>"So... Were you alright?" Cherry asked sheepishly, deciding to switch topics so she wouldn't look funny. "I didn't mean to just ditch ya with that guy. I was gonna come back, I swear."</p><p>"Yes I'm fine, the worst he did was stepping on my hand a little, but he didn't hurt me." Katie assured her.</p><p>"Well, I guess at least that's a relief," Cherry replied with her hands in her pockets before she winced. "People in this town sure are interesting." she then stuck her tongue out as her Kit Kats had melted from her sweaty palms and being mushed around every time she forced them in there.</p><p>"Yes, they seem to be." Katie smiled with a chuckle.</p><p>"I think this is it," Cherry said as they came to a stop in front of the biggest attraction in the whole town that came with the tall clock tower as she checked the map. "The Storybrooke Free Public Library."</p><p>"Wow..." Katie said in awe, though smirked a little as she saw the clock as it reminded her of something.</p><hr/><p>"It seems I have another invader..." Killian said once he saw he had company in his cabin.</p><p>"Oh, hello." The man gave an almost nervous smile.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Killian narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I just wanted to speak to you... Did one of those girls catch your eye?" The man asked with a smile.</p><p>"What's it to you?" Killian scoffed a bit.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure I could help you as much as I can... If you like one~" The man grinned.</p><p>Killian narrowed his eyes as he put his hands on his hips. "Well... I don't know her very well, but that smaller girl definitely seemed interesting," he then said. "She kinda looked like... A puppy."</p><p>"So, you want to get to know the shorter one?" The man asked to check. He made a mental note to that. "If you like I can help make sure you do meet again." he smirked a little.</p><p>"Is that a fact?" Killian replied with a mocking laugh. "Like you know a lot about women."</p><p>Issac frowned just a little to that. However, he pushed the annoyance down. "Well, I guess I won't help you then and she'll find someone else." he said blandly, baiting Killian though.</p><p>Killian narrowed his eyes before squeezing his eyes shut as he sighed. "...Wait," he then told the strange man as he heaved a sharp sigh just to get this off his chest and decided to just get it over with while he still could. "What do I have to do?" he then asked.</p><p>"All you have to do is make sure she falls for you, and don't worry you won't have to hide any... Darkness, as she will accept it when she falls for you~" The man told him. "And I'll need a little promise that when that happens you make sure I'm invited to a little get-together when you are together." he added.</p><p>"Right..." Killian replied, though sounded a bit rough and dark in tone, but nothing evil or malicious. "I'll see what I can do about that... But who can really resist the old Killian Jones charm?" he then added with a confident smirk.</p><p>The creepy man looked to him. "Is that a deal and do I have your promise?" he asked to make sure Killian couldn't back out.</p><p>"...It's a deal," Killian soon decided. "You just better keep your end of the bargain."</p><p>"I will~" The man smirked. "So do you have a preferred time you would like her to return to meet you?" he asked him, just to check.</p><p>"Oh, um, I'm not sure," Killian shrugged. "I suppose around 3:00 when I probably won't be as busy?"</p><p>The creepy man nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure she'll be here then." he told him.</p><p>"See that you do..." Killian replied. "...Maybe leave the taller one out of it. I don't know about her yet... Especially since she brought Gold with her when they came for the other one."</p><p>The creepy man nodded though he also took note of that. "Alright, well I shall leave you so you can be ready for 3:00." he said as he walked to the door.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr..." Killian replied as he pointed to the door.</p><p>"You can call me Issac." The creepy man told him before he left.</p><p>"Issac... Right... See you around, Issac." Killian nodded at the creepy man.</p><p>After leaving, Issac left to go to where he was hiding out and pulled out his magic pen. Killian soon went back to work on his own as he and everyone else in Storybrooke was unaware of what was going on. </p><p>Issac took the pen and pulled out some paper to write on, though he was keeping an eye on their story now as it unfolded. "<em>'Katie and Cherry helped out Belle in the library, until Katie got the urge to go and find Killian again, making her way to the ship to meet him for 3:00 PM'</em>." he said quietly but aloud as he wrote that down.</p><p>The text glowed after the writing once it was written down. Issac smirked a little.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon came into the library with Katie to explore.</p><p>"Just a moment!~" A woman's voice called out as she heard them coming. "Just sorting out a section."</p><p>"Maybe you'd like some help?" Cherry called back. "I used to stock books as a part-time job."</p><p>"Oh, I couldn't make you do that." The woman's voice said as she was hidden for right now.</p><p>"And I helped out in a school library~" Katie added.</p><p>"Well, okay," The woman chuckled as she came by with a warm smile, showing she had long brown hair with peaceful sky blue eyes. "You two are new around here, huh?" she then asked.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Cherry replied. "I'm Cherry and this is Katie... You must be Miss French?"</p><p>"Please, call me Belle." The woman said as she shook hands to get better acquainted with the two of them.</p><p>Katie smiled and shook her hand. "Belle, that's a very pretty name." she smiled.</p><p>"Belle... And you love books..." Cherry repeated before laughing a little. "That's funny, you remind me of--"</p><p>"Hm?" Belle glanced at her.</p><p>"...Uh, never mind," Cherry said sheepishly. "So those books?"</p><p>"All right, come with me to the Classics' section," Belle giggled as she led the way. "I certainly could use all the help I can get."</p><p>Katie followed too.</p><p>"Do you know how to organize them?" Belle asked the girls.</p><p>"I was often told by author name and to put books that are the same in a pile out front together." Cherry replied.</p><p>"Well, that second part won't be necessary, but very good," Belle smiled. "It's always nice to have a little help once in a while."</p><p>Katie smiled. "I was also told that, and if it's part of a series you place them in order of the release." she said.</p><p>"That's good too," Belle smiled back. "It's so good to see young people interested in books again."</p><p>"I'd like to have my own books hanging on shelves someday," Cherry said bashfully. "Just the idea that someone would read something I wrote... In bookstores... Libraries... Talked about at a book club... Though I guess that's just a dream."</p><p>"Don't give up on your dreams," Belle shook her head warmly. "Are you girls going to live here? Have you found work?"</p><p>"You'll make it," Katie nodded to Cherry as well, then smiled. "Maybe... And no we haven't found work yet." she said.</p><p>"Well... If you're interested... Maybe one of you would like to work in the library with me?" Belle offered. "I'd like the company."</p><p>"Oh, gee..." Cherry said softly and curiously as she hugged the book in her arms. "That does sound pretty interesting."</p><p>"Well, I could come help out on the weekends," Katie said then gave a small smile. "I'd love to work with kids though... I've always wanted to help nurture them so they can grow and learn and be happy." she said softly.</p><p>"The bookstore I worked at sometimes did storytime for the little kids in the kiddie section," Cherry offered. "Mostly around Chirstmastime. Maybe you could do that too?"</p><p>Belle smiled back, loving the ideas. "Well, maybe you could be a teaching assistant for the school?" she then offered to Katie.</p><p>"Oh, that would be lovely," Katie said about the storytime. "And you think so?" she then asked Belle.</p><p>"I'd check first if I were you, but it's the best I can offer." Belle smiled warmly at Katie.</p><p>"Better her than me," Cherry grinned sheepishly. "My school classmates just stressed me out so bad I didn't wanna leave the house without a stress ball or I'd probably explode."</p><p>Katie gave a small but happy smile back. "Thank you for the suggestion and, oh, yes, Mr. Gold said hello," she told her. She then helped her and Cherry out a while, but at 2:30 PM, she asked if she could leave them to it for now. "I'll meet back up with you later Nee-bear, and it was lovely to meet you, Belle." she smiled.</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Belle said about the private message. "Nice to meet you too, Katie."</p><p>"Leaving so soon?" Cherry asked Katie as she put the current book in her hands on the right shelf.</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Katie nodded with a smile to her best friend. "I'll meet you later at Mary Margaret and David's okay?" she suggested.</p><p>"Well... Okay," Cherry then said. "Have fun... Going wherever you go to visit."</p><p>"Meeting somebody?" Belle smirked playfully.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not~" Katie retorted playfully, before going off.</p><p>"Well, have fun," Belle smiled. "See you around, Katie."</p><p>"...Bye, Kat." Cherry said softly as she continued to help Belle for a while.</p><p>"See you later~" Katie waved before she went on her way.</p><hr/><p>Cherry and Belle soon stayed put and decided to hang out as they became friends before Cherry began to feel hungry. Suddenly the radio, which had been on a pleasant low, went a little louder. A young woman's voice was heard talking about Granny's diner, and how great the food was.</p><p>"Yah!" Cherry yelped suddenly at the loudness before her eyes darted back and forth bashfully. "...Granny's Diner... Sounds lovely..." she said softly.</p><p>Eventually, Belle decided to let Cherry run along and get herself something to eat and kept her company to make sure she wouldn't get lost or forget where to go as she locked up the library until further notice as they came to visit Granny's. A brunette wearing the uniform in a different way than the other waitresses did was setting out a specials board on the sidewalk.</p><p>"...Well, that seems a bit out of uniform..." Cherry commented as she glanced at the brunette with wide eyes.</p><p>"Hello, Ruby." Belle smiled at the waitress she knew and recognized.</p><p>"Hi, Belle... Oh, who's this?" Ruby smiled at Belle and noticed Cherry.</p><p>"This is Cherry," Belle introduced. "She and a friend of hers, Katie, you might have seen her, are visitors to Storybrooke."</p><p>"Uh... Hi..." Cherry blinked before whispering to Belle. "What kind of diner is this?"</p><p>"It's actually a <em>family</em> establishment." Belle reassured since Cherry looked funny at Ruby's choice of uniform.</p><p>"Go on in, Granny's at the counter, you can place your order there." Ruby smiled.</p><p>"Uh... Thanks..." Cherry replied as she soon went on inside through the front doors as she held her stomach as it growled a bit worse once she caught the wafting aroma of other foods.</p><p>"You have my favorite hamburgers today?" Belle smirked at Ruby.</p><p>"Mm-hmm, you know Granny makes sure to save the ingredients especially for you." Ruby chuckled.</p><p>"Good Ruby." Belle smiled warmy with a light laugh.</p><p>Ruby chuckled and shooed Belle into the diner. Belle soon went inside to look around for Cherry.</p><p>"Guess I'll take a grilled cheese with some fries." Cherry said to herself as she held onto her stomach.</p><p>Ruby smiled a little and then entered after sorting out the board. Belle decided to make a call to Mr. Gold while Cherry made up her mind on what to eat.</p><hr/><p>"Is that meatloaf made out of actual meat?" Cherry asked Granny, trying to make a joke.</p><p>"It's from an animal that meat comes from." Granny smirked.</p><p>"Luckily for me, I don't really like meatloaf..." Cherry grimaced at the older woman's sense of humor.</p><p><strong><em>"Gold's Pawnbrokers and Antiquities~"</em> </strong>Gold answered the phone.</p><p>"Hello, Rumple," Belle smiled. "You're in a good mood."</p><p>Cherry soon settled on the grilled cheese with some fries as Granny nodded at her.</p><p><strong><em>"I guess I am, especially since hearing your voice, my Belle~"</em> </strong>Gold said in reply to that.</p><p>Belle giggled. "Have you eaten yet?" she then asked him.</p><p><strong><em>"Not yet... Shall I come meet you at Granny's?"</em> </strong>Gold asked as if he knew what she was asking.</p><p>"Yes, and I brought along a new friend of yours too if that's okay." Belle said.</p><p>"Usual?" Granny whispered to Belle.</p><p>Belle nodded while talking on the phone, though she held up her finger to have Granny wait for a moment.</p><p><em><strong>"A new friend?"</strong> </em>Gold asked then realized. <strong><em>"Ah, is it a Miss Cherry or a Miss Katie?"</em></strong> he asked.</p><p>"Miss Cherry," Belle replied. "I hope that's okay."</p><p><strong><em>"Yes, it's okay... Her friend hasn't gone missing again, has she?"</em> </strong>Gold told her then asked, not wanting to have an interruption of having to go search for the girl again.</p><p>"She said she had to step out, but she would be back later," Belle replied. "I guess she wanted to meet someone else for lunch."</p><p>Gold gave a small hum. <strong><em>"Very well, I am on my way."</em> </strong>he then told her.</p><p>"All right, would you like a burger with some tea?" Belle then asked.</p><p><strong><em>"Yes, please,"</em> </strong>Gold told her. <strong><em>"Make sure there is ketchup..."</em> </strong>he added then.</p><p>"I will, see you when you get here." Belle nodded before holding up two fingers to Granny to double her personal order.</p><p>Granny nodded back at Belle as she went to carry out the orders.</p><p><strong><em>"See you shortly, dearie~"</em> </strong>Gold said, then hung up so he could walk without risking being run into.</p><p>Belle beamed before she hung up and went to sit with Cherry. Cherry smiled at her as they sat together for a little while and soon talked about stories they both liked.</p><hr/><p>More people were out when Katie came out into town, passing by her on the streets, giving her some nods and small greetings. Katie smiled and nodded, giving greetings back when she got them. She made her way to the docks, arriving at the ship at 3:00 PM exactly. Killian was shown to be sitting and waiting until he spotted Katie and soon waved at her to get her attention.</p><p>Katie blinked and smiled, waving back. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?!" she called out with a small amused grin.</p><p>"Permission granted," Killian chuckled as he grinned back at her. "I suppose you'd fancy getting your sea legs, Lass?"</p><p>Katie carefully made her way aboard and chuckled to that. "Well, as long as you save me if the ship sinks, I can't swim, but I do like the sea." she smiled.</p><p>"Good to know," Killian smirked as he came closer to help her aboard. "Have you had anything to eat besides those Skitters?"</p><p>"No, I haven't." Katie admitted as she came aboard and looked up at him.</p><p>"Well, would you like something to eat now?" Killian offered. "I might have something."</p><p>"Only if you were planning on eating anyway~" Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"I was hoping for it actually," Killian smiled back. "If you'll just come right this way..."</p><p>Katie stepped closer, expecting him to lead the way.</p><p>Killian soon nodded at Katie and led the way into his private cabin and opened the door, leading her down the stairs as it was a bit dark, though not too dark as there were two closed cloches at a table for two. "I hope this isn't too fancy, luv, but I do like to make a good first impression and entrance." he then said with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise. "You were expecting me? Or just hoping a date would appear?" she asked, a bit shyly at the fact he had set up a date.</p><p>"Mm... Maybe..." Killian chuckled. "You're not like the other girls I've met on this vessel."</p><p>Katie blushed a little and gave a small smile. "Y-You've had many?" she asked lightly, trying to keep herself calm.</p><p>"I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Killian asked, a little nervous at first.</p><p>Katie shook her head. "Just trying to see if I need to be jealous~" she told him, a bit teasing, not wanting him to be nervous.</p><p>"Well... Yes, there have been some few before you... But they never worked out," Killian sighed sharply. "I guess I just haven't found the right one... Maybe I'm destined to ride solo on The Jolly Rodger."</p><p>Katie pouted softly and then found herself hugging him soothingly. "I'm sure you'll find someone~" she soothed him.</p><p>"It would be nice... Your boyfriend must feel lucky to have someone supportive like you." Killian said with a small, bashful smirk.</p><p>'While Katie and Cherry both had lovers outside of Storybrooke, now they would be living there they would not remember these, assuming they were both single.' Issac wrote, currently watching the story unfold.</p><p>Katie was about to answer, but paused a moment. After a second she gave a small soft chuckle. "I don't have a boyfriend." she told him. Her stomach then decided to speak up and told her it was hungry.</p><p>"Oh? Interesting..." Killian replied before he helped her into a seat and went to bring out a match and wicked it against the box to ignite a flame on the tip to light the candles on the table. "I just hope this isn't too much since we have just first met and all..." he then said before removing the cloches to show two plates filled with fish and chips for the two of them.</p><p>"Oh, I haven't had fish and chips for ages~" Katie gushed. "Not since before I came to America~" she added to inform him.</p><p>"Yes, they don't have it as much down in the States, huh?" Killian chuckled as he sat down after lighting the candles and got ready to eat. "I just hope my rendition of it is as lovely."</p><p>"Well, I shall let you know if it isn't~" Katie teased softly.</p><p>Killian chuckled as he soon realized something. "Oh! Would you like a drink?" he then asked.</p><p>"Hmm... What are the options?" Katie smiled.</p><p>"Well, there's some water... I could brew up some tea... Or there's my favorite... A bottle of rum." Killian smirked.</p><p>"I guess I could try a little rum~" Katie chuckled.</p><p>"You're sure?" Killian smirked to see if she was serious or if that was a quip.</p><p>"Mm-hmm..." Katie nodded as she blushed at the smirk.</p><p>Killian chuckled as he went to get her some rum to share with her. "Very well then, be right back in a flash~" he then told her.</p><p>Katie chuckled. "Alright~" she told him. She looked at the food and smiled softly.</p><p>Killian soon went to get a bottle of his best rum and decided to share two glasses with some of the drink before looking like he was just going to drink from the bottle without sharing the glasses to get a laugh out of her.</p><p>"Hey!" Katie laughed.</p><p>"What?" Killian smirked.</p><p>"No drinking from the bottle, you rogue~" Katie chuckled.</p><p>"Can't help it... I'm a pirate... We always break the rules." Killian smirked before he soon gave her one glass after pouring the rum for the two of them.</p><p>Katie smiled and thanked him quietly. Then once the drinks had been poured and they had clinked glasses she ate when he started to eat too, as her stomach told them it was hungry again. As it did this, she blushed though.</p><p>Killian chuckled as he helped himself. "I guess your stomach is nagging at you for my procrastination in letting you eat." he then said before he began to eat up.</p><p>Katie giggled, still blushing, and then started to eat happily. "It's delicious~" she smiled.</p><p>"Glad you like it so," Killian smiled back warmly. "I don't think a man should be afraid of cooking even if most believe it's a woman's job."</p><p>"I like a man who can both cook and likes to be cooked for~" Katie told him with a smile.</p><p>"Then I suppose you and I will get along just fine, luv," Killian smirked. "If you'd like to come visit more often."</p><p>Katie smiled a little. "That would be nice." she said softly.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like to do more than visit someday... If you're ever interested..." Killian then hinted slightly.</p><p>Katie tilted her head. "'More than visit'?" she wondered.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know..." Killian replied. "Some sleepovers... Maybe I visit you... Maybe you stay..."</p><p>Katie chuckled softly. "Are you propositioning me, Captain~?" she teased, after eating another forkful and sipping at the rum.</p><p>"Only if you're interested," Killian smirked. "I sense a strong connection in you. You seem very interesting and like you have your own story to tell, and I, for one, would love to hear all about it~"</p><p>Katie giggled and then looked thoughtful. She lowered her cutlery and looked a little worried. "I actually don't remember anything except meeting that creepy man before we got here, and that I'm sure I'm single..." she said quietly, as she placed a hand against her forehead as if that would help. "Why can't I remember?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Curious..." Killian remarked about how she didn't remember much before coming with her friend. "Perhaps you're just in shock after your journey of waking up here... I hope it wasn't a terrible accident..." he then said as he checked her, but found no long-lasting or fatal injuries, at least any that stood out.</p><p>"The doctor said I bumped my head." Katie said softly. She blushed at his concern but smiled just a little.</p><p>"I see," Killian replied. "Well... I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's probably just the shock of waking up in this town, far away from... Wherever your home was," he then said. "It might become clearer and clearer by the next day or so for however long you decide to stay. I used to get the worst headaches in the morning and completely forget what happened the night before."</p><p>"Isn't that because of the rum?" Katie teased trying to keep her mood up. She finished the glass of rum, hoping it would soothe her a little.</p><p>"...Don't blame the rum for my consequences..." Killian firmly pouted before giving up as he chuckled. "...Okay, maybe it is the rum... I'm trying to be smart with it though... I'm dumb enough as it is."</p><p>"Well, it is a nice taste to it~" Katie admitted as she licked the excess off her lips.</p><p>"It most certainly does, luv," Killian smirked. "I just hope you can hold it more maturely and responsibly than I can."</p><p>"Well, I really shouldn't as it's not quite five here but... Eh, it's 5:00 somewhere, maybe we should test it so you know if you want to see me again after the test." Katie chuckled.</p><p>"Is that code for: 'Please sir, may I have some more'?" Killian smirked playfully.</p><p>Katie chuckled then held her glass out between both hands. "If you please, sir, may I have some more?" she gave a playful puppy dog look.</p><p>"All right..." Killian chuckled as he happily obliged and gave her some more. "I just hope you're not driving anywhere after this."</p><p>"No, don't have a car, I'll be using The Eleven Express... AKA my legs," Katie chuckled. "Thank you." she then said and took a sip, before finishing the delicious meal.</p><p>"You're quite welcome," Killian smiled warmly. "Now, would you like more to eat or is that enough for one day?"</p><p>"I think that's plenty... Maybe we could go and sit on deck and watch the horizon for a bit?" Katie then suggested.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Killian smiled and nodded as he took their plates and went to put them aside to wash and soon began to approach her to help her out of her seat. "I'd like that very much."</p><p>Katie helped by carrying their glasses so they could go and sit on deck, blushing a bit as he helped her out of the seat.</p><hr/><p>Gold soon entered the diner, he glanced around and then joined Belle and Cherry. Belle and Cherry shared a laugh before Belle waved him over.</p><p>"Eek!" Cherry yelped and suddenly ducked under the table.</p><p>Belle looked over, concerned and confused.</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow. "I haven't done anything to her." he murmured to Belle, the absolute truth in his tone.</p><p>"Cherry, are you okay?" Belle asked.</p><p>"Fine... Just dropped, uh... My fork..." Cherry grinned nervously as she came right back up. "What is wrong with me?" she then muttered bashfully.</p><p>Gold came and sat opposite the girls to join them. Cherry twiddled her thumbs a little as her eyes darted around.</p><p>"Don't be scared, he won't bite." Belle comforted.</p><p>"Not unless it's wanted." Gold smirked.</p><p>"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped bashfully.</p><p>Belle smiled cheerfully before she saw their drinks coming and helped sort them out on the table. Gold was smiling gently at Belle as she was doing this.</p><p>"So, where did you say you and Katie come from?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>Cherry sipped from her drink before looking confused for a moment.</p><p>"...What?" Belle asked. "Don't you know?"</p><p>"...I don't really remember much of anything before we got here aside from that total creepazoid we got messed up with before David and Mary Margaret found us..." Cherry said as she raised an eyebrow. "...It's funny... Something had to have happened before that, right?"</p><p>Gold looked at her. "Later find out if Miss Katie feels the same." he told her, that was highly suspicious.</p><p>"Uh, y-y-yes, of course..." Cherry stuttered from the direct eye contact. "Heh... This town have some sort of secret I don't know about?" she asked with a nervous smile.</p><p>"You'll adjust," Belle said, off a sip from her tea. "Don't worry about it though."</p><p>"By the way will you and Katie be staying, and if so would you share housing or would you prefer to live alone?" Gold asked, as he could use his contacts to find them a nice place in Storybrooke.</p><p>"Oh, uh, heh..." Cherry sniffled a bit as she forced herself to look into his eyes while she talked, her nerves tingling all over her body. She seemed to not really be in control of her wording whenever she looked him the eye. "Do you mean like a permanent residence? We're with David and Mary Margaret right now... I believe those two are married?"</p><p>"Yes, I mean a permanent residence." Gold nodded, before taking a sip of his tea himself.</p><p>"Oh... Uh... I guess I haven't thought about that..." Cherry grinned shallowly before her grilled cheese and fries were brought over and she took the plate and set it down, adjusting the plate the way she liked it before she took the ketchup bottle for her fries. "I'd probably stay with Katie... Could I come back to you on that question?"</p><p>"You may." Gold nodded.</p><p>"All right... Good..." Cherry nodded as she tried to shake and squeeze the ketchup, grunting a bit as it seemed to refuse to come out. "It's stuck..."</p><p>"Try shaking it harder." Belle advised.</p><p>Cherry soon tried that as she glared in frustration while squeezing the ketchup before it soon splashed all over them and the table. "...Got it..." she said weakly and gasped in horror. "I-I'm so sorry!" she then panicked as she grabbed the napkins.</p><p>Some others looked at Cherry as though she signed her own death wish, looking agape to see how Mr. Gold would react, though Belle sent him a warning look to not to get <em>too</em> angry with Cherry for the accident.</p><p>Gold seemed too still for a moment. However, instead of getting angry he just clicked his fingers making the mess disappear but left just enough ketchup on Cherry's fries. "No harm done, dearie~" he said. "Just next time be a little more gentle with the bottle~" he advised.</p><p>Cherry grinned nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I guess this lunch is on me..." she then said as a cheesy joke before ducking her head away from his line of sight and suddenly snapping at herself. "What did I say that for?!"</p><p>Belle soon looked up as the burgers and fries came next for her and Gold, though she nodded at him to show that she wasn't mad at him for using magic for this one occasion. Gold gave a half-smile back. He then used some ketchup for his food. Belle and Cherry soon ate their lunch and it was quiet for the next few moments. Cherry was more or less relieved on the inside because if she kept feeding her mouth, nothing stupid sounding would come out, right? Though... </p><p>She couldn't help the chipmunk cheeked look on her face from shoveling fries into her mouth to avoid further conversation so not to risk her reputation and dignity on these two strangers. Gold was quiet as he ate too. Cherry soon gulped down the next load of fries before she began to hiccup since she overdid it a little and she began to sip down her Sprite while trying to stay quiet.</p><p>"You're very quiet," Belle said to Cherry. "You were fine in the library."</p><p>"F-Forgive me, I'm kind of a third wheel... You guys are having your lunch..." Cherry stammered again, shaking a little since she just took a big drink of her soda before her legs began to twitch from the sugar rush. "I-I-I'd hate to say anything to make you uncomfortable or annoyed."</p><p>"If we didn't want you here, dearie, you wouldn't be sitting with us." Gold waved her concern off lightly, not wanting her to feel concerned.</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Cherry said as she suddenly got wide-eyed and looked around sheepishly. "Well... I appreciate it... Especially after my friend just up and left me in the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"You're among friends." Belle reassured as she bit into her burger.</p><p>'I wonder why her friend did that if she doesn't normally.' Gold thought to himself but continued to eat calmly, nodding to Belle's statement.</p><p>Cherry soon finished her food and Belle decided to let her take the rest of the fries with a friendly smile. Both girls smiled at each other before something hit Cherry and she suddenly looked wide-eyed and shot up to her feet.</p><p>"Excuse me..." Cherry said to Belle and Mr. Gold before nodding her head at them and soon went off before looking around, feeling lost on where to go before Granny pointed her to the bathroom. She then nodded at the older woman and hurried inside since she had drank too much Sprite.</p><hr/><p>"I think she likes you." Belle soon smirked once she was alone with the man.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow, though he was gauging Belle's thoughts to that.</p><p>"Just a guess..." Belle smirked. "I know I certainly do... Even if you used a little magic in front of her."</p><p>"Well now they're here they won't be leaving easily, so I thought I could see how she reacted to magic... Plus she has seen it before." Gold told her. He reached out and touched Belle's hand though as she said she liked him.</p><p>Belle nodded with a warm smile. "Fair point," she said to him softly. "Either way... I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Belle." Gold told her softly.</p><p>"I love you more, Rumple~" Belle whispered sweetly.</p><p>"I don't think that's possible~" Gold said quietly and leaned his forehead against hers.</p><p>Belle giggled as she turned bright red in her face, though smiled warmly as she looked up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Red Apples and Golden Seashells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry soon splashed cold water on her face from the sink as she stood in front of the mirror and soon sighed, wiping the water off with a paper towel and slid her glasses back on as she stared at her reflection. "I've got to calm down..." she said to herself. "Get a grip, Cher Bear... He's not gonna hurt you... Just act... Normal... Whatever that even is... Just... Why do I feel so stupid around him?"</p><p>Ruby came into the bathroom to clean a spill someone had done on her shirt. Cherry soon closed her eyes as she did some quick deep breathing, bowing her head as she grasped the edges of the sink with her hands, nearly making a creaking sound happen.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Ruby asked her in concern.</p><p>"Yah!" Cherry yelped before clamping her hand over her chest as her heart pounded before she slowly turned around with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't think anyone else was in here... I-I'll get out your way..." she then said, letting go of the sink and began to sneak over to the door.</p><p>"Hey it's okay... Look, I know I look like someone you might not want to trust as I dress a bit different but I can keep secrets and I'll listen and offer advice if I can." Ruby said to Cherry before she could hurry away.</p><p>Cherry then suddenly stopped in her tracks before she could open and escape out the door before she glanced over. "Heh..." she then let out a sheepish chuckle. "I'm not sure how to explain it honestly... That grilled cheese was good, but... I feel kinda funny... I guess it's just probably jetlag."</p><p>"What kind of funny?" Ruby asked in concern.</p><p>"I... I don't know how to explain it..." Cherry shrugged as she soon turned around to face Ruby before starting from the beginning of these new feelings and emotions she suddenly had take over her body. "...I sorta left my friend by accident and she got into trouble, so I went to find help... I found that old guy with the store and he offered to help... He kinda scares me, but... I'm saying all kinds of stupid stuff around him... I just feel... Strange around him and lost without my friend."</p><p>"Alright, well, first was your friend actually rescued, or is she still there?" Ruby asked, to clarify that point first.</p><p>"She was rescued, yes," Cherry nodded. "He talked with the other guy who had found her... We went to the library... Then she decided to get going... I guess she got some lunch of her own... It just feels weird that she'd up and leave me like that--" she then began to ramble.</p><p>"I see... Well, calm down, even friends need some time alone..." Ruby told her. "But if it is not her usual thing then she maybe she needed time to do something to calm down without risking hurting you?" she then suggested.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Cherry soon said with a small nod. "I can't really call her or anything though. I lost my phone somewhere."</p><p>Ruby looked thoughtful a moment, but then offered her her own phone. "Here, you can call your friend from my phone if you need to." she told her.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, thanks..." Cherry said as she wobbily reached out for the phone and luckily held it without dropping it. "...So is that Gold guy a ghost or what? He's freaking me out."</p><p>"No, he's very much alive... He just seems to know a lot happening in his town." Ruby told her.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she began to memorize Katie's number and soon punched the numbers in one at a time as she tried to calm herself down on the inside. Ruby gave a small smile, taking that time to clean the spill on her shirt. Cherry smiled back softly as she waited for an answer.</p><hr/><p>Killian smiled to Katie as he soon led her out so that they could sit with each other and look about. "Careful now," he then said. "I've had my share of clumsy experiences around here."</p><p>"I'll be careful, though you might want to be prepared to jump in if I fall in." Katie chuckled softly as they walked to find the best spot on deck to horizon watch.</p><p>"Can't swim?" Killian guessed as he led her there before he found the space and soon helped himself sit down before he patted the spot next to him to allow her to sit right next to him.</p><p>Katie handed him the glasses for now, sat down then accepted her's back. "No." she admitted about the swimming.</p><p>"I see," Killian smirked. "Well, I'll make sure that you won't drown and even if you do, I'm not heartless."</p><p>Katie decided to let herself do something she had always wanted to do when someone said that. She shifted closer, and then put her arms around him a little so she could press her ear to where she could hear the heart.</p><p>"Checking to see if it's true?" Killian smirked down at her, though he decided to hold onto her once her arms were around her. "Well... Now I've got you!"</p><p>"I can hear the beat." Katie assured, but squeaked in surprise as he held onto her too. Her head leaned back a little so she could look up at him while they were holding each other, her blue eyes wide behind her glasses.</p><p>"Maybe I should check yours too," Killian smirked then as he held onto her. "May I?"</p><p>Katie blushed. "A-Alright." she agreed quietly, turnabout was fair play after all.</p><p>Killian soon readjusted Katie a little, trying very hard not to make her slip or fall before he soon got her in position and lowered his head a little against her chest and put his ear against her heart. Katie blushed and put her hands on his shoulder as she had to let go so she could be moved high enough for him to listen. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal.</p><p>"Your heart seems to be faster than mine," Killian chuckled. "You worried about something?"</p><p>Katie jumped as her phone rung suddenly. She gave a slightly nervous laugh and lifted it out of her pocket. Killian jolted back, though chuckled a bit as he pulled back.</p><p>"Come on, Katie..." Cherry begged as she waited for an answer as her voice sounded both squeaky and as dry as a rasped sore throat voice. "I know you don't know this number, but pleeeease pick up..."</p><p>Katie held up her finger a moment and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked carefully, not recognizing the number.</p><p>Killian chuckled, unable to hold it in.</p><p>"Hey... Kat... What's going on?" Cherry grinned bashfully. "Uh, I'm using a friend's phone right now."</p><p>"Hey, Cherry, are you alright?" Katie asked her, absently covering Killian's mouth with a hand distractedly, not wanting him to speak into the phone.</p><p>Killian shushed himself as he seemed to fall victim into his rum already.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Cherry replied. "I got some lunch with Belle and her... Husband? But yeah... I kinda got hungry after you ran off on me."</p><p>"I didn't run off on you, I just had to meet someone, you know I don't break promises if I can help it," Katie told her gently. "And anyway you seemed to be getting on well with Belle." she added, though not able to stop a giggle at her unintentional rhyme.</p><p>"...Yeah, but..." Cherry stammered. "...Are you with that biker guy we saw before?"</p><p>"He's a ship captain, and I did say I would come and see him... He even made me lunch~" Katie said softly, her hand still on Killian's mouth to make sure he wouldn't shout or something.</p><p>Killian chuckled through muffling.</p><p>"...Well, that was nice..." Cherry said. "...Katie, I'm concerned about getting attached to people we don't know..." she then added as she creaked the bathroom door open slightly as she watched Mr. Gold and Belle from where she stood as they talked with each other until she would come back. "We don't know these people and or what they could do to us."</p><p>"I'm sure we can trust them, they've been nothing but kind to us since we got here." Katie soothed Cherry.</p><p>Cherry heaved a sharp sigh. "...I guess so..." she had to admit. "I just get worried, especially since we have no way back home. Now, as your little sister, smarter and more perfect superior, and Nee-Bear, I--"</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, her audio cut out for a moment as Killian took Katie's phone away from her. He then flipped it around a bit as he grumbled slightly as he seemed annoyed all of a sudden.</p><p>"Hey!" Katie yelped as her phone was taken, and reached out for it.</p><p>"Katie?!" Cherry called out, suddenly feeling paranoid and anxious. "Hello?!"</p><p>"Go away, Bear..." Killian slurred out as he took the phone. "This lady is with me right now."</p><p>"I am not a bear!" Cherry snapped. "Put Katie back on! ...Ugh," she then groaned. "I don't know what just happened."</p><p>"Please give the phone back." Katie requested quietly but firmly, trying to reach it</p><p>"Grrr...." Killian growled as he soon began to look like he was about to throw it. "Grr to you, Bear~"</p><p>"No, no, no, wait!" Katie yelped trying to grab it before he could throw it.</p><p>"These things cause too many problems..." Killian pouted as he suddenly stopped himself, but he did hang up the phone.</p><p>Katie sighed in relief as he merely hung up.</p><p>"I don't like bears." Killian pouted.</p><p>"She's not a real bear, that's part of my nickname for her." Katie soothed him. She tried to get it back from him, and seeing he seemed to be a little drunk moved his glass of rum away from him.</p><p>Killian held the phone way out of her reach with a smirk, dangling it over the water.</p><p>Katie looked between her phone and him, and tried to see if a light threat might help. "I'll drink both your rum and mine if you drop it." she warned him.</p><p>Killian seemed to pause to think it over with a finger pressed to his chin as the phone dangled a bit more. "Hmm~..."</p><p>Katie lifted both glasses to strengthen.</p><p>"...You drop my glasses, I drop your... Bear calling system?" Killian asked.</p><p>"I won't drop your glasses... I'll drink them... A-And the rest of the bottle if you drop my phone~" Katie challenged then, upping the stakes.</p><p>"Yes?" Killian asked. "I'd love to see a woman wrap her arms around something long and hard and just gulp down." he said with a perverted smirk.</p><p>"Yes." Katie told him, pouring his glass to hers and then even held the bottle. Her face paled just a little though at the rest of the blood in her face rushed into her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears at the innuendo.</p><p>"Whoops..." Killian soon said as he dropped the phone then, chuckling.</p><p>Katie looked on with horror as her phone dropped into the sea, little bubbles forming as it sunk after the first initial splash. She then narrowed her eyes, obviously, he had decided he accepted the challenge. "Fine..." she muttered. She took a breath and knocked back the glass, putting it down before holding up the bottle of rum and setting to work drinking that.</p><p>"You're taking my best rum! How dare you!" Killian gasped in an over the top sort of way.</p><p>Katie soon had finished the bottle and placed it down. Her cheeks were red from the warmth from the alcohol. "I warned'y..." she told him as she placed the bottle down with a half-smile/half-smirk.</p><p>"It appears we've reached an impasse..." Killian narrowed his eyes groggily.</p><p>Katie nodded as she narrowed her eyes back but still smile smirking as she was usually a happy drunk. "Though now th'bottle's empty we c'n play Spin th'bottle~" she quipped playfully</p><p>"I think you've swallowed some seawater with that rum, luv..." Killian shook his head before chuckling as he decided to get up on his feet and bring her away from the edge so that she wouldn't fall down into the sea.</p><p>Katie allowed him to lead her from the edge, even though drunk knowing not to jump in the water. Still unused to the swell of the waves on the ship she stumbled into him though when he started to move her.</p><p>"Careful..." Killian warned as he held onto her, though chuckled a little as he went to move her over further inside. "You don't get seasick, do you?"</p><p>"Not seasick, but obv'sly my sealegs aren't working~" Katie giggled.</p><p>"That's why I need to get you to lie down, luv." Killian replied as he smirked, trying to move her over to a place to lie down to at least wait until her intoxicated nature would go away after a while.</p><p>"I might have to get home~ Cherry will be worried~" Katie said as thoughtful as she could while intoxicated. She leaned against him though, not fighting with him.</p><p>"I think you need to lie down for a little while first," Killian chuckled. "I don't want you to fall off."</p><p>"Mm... Okay, Capt'n." Katie agreed when she stumbled a little.</p><hr/><p>Killian sighed and shook his head, being the more sane one between the two of them right now as he soon opened a door and had her lie down on the nearest hammock. "We'll let that sort you out until we get you back home." he said softly.</p><p>Katie looked at him. "I did enjoy lunch v'ry much~" she promised him though.</p><p>"I enjoyed it too," Killian smirked. "Especially with such a lovely vision as yourself."</p><p>Katie blushed to that compliment. Killian soon put his hand out and tried to make her sleepy or at least fall asleep for a little while. Katie watched him carefully, though the swaying of the ship and the hammock and her concentrating on his hand made her a bit sleepy.</p><p>"Shh... Shh... Shh~..." Killian told her before his eyes began to flutter. He then suddenly got quiet in the chair he sat in and he began to pour out a little before he fell asleep beside her, though in a chair.</p><p>Katie giggled quietly. She slipped out of the hammock and then slowly made her way out, scrawling a note letting him know she went home and would see him again. She then managed to stumble her way off the ship and started to make her way towards the general direction of the center of town. Killian snored once he fell into a deep sleep, well unaware that Katie had wandered far off from The Jolly Rodger.</p><hr/><p>"...I lost her..." Cherry sighed as she just heard a dial tone on the other end.</p><p>"She hung up on you?" Ruby frowned in offense for Cherry.</p><p>"I-I guess she did..." Cherry replied before handing the waitress her phone back. "Uh, thanks... Ruby?" she then added to make sure she got her name right.</p><p>"Well, when you see her later you should tell her off." Ruby said. She took the phone back and smiled with a small nod about her name.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry said slowly and crossed her arms with a nod back. "...Guess I better get back over there before they think I ditched them with the bill."</p><p>"Alright, if Granny asks where I am tell her I'm just drying off the spill now." Ruby requested with a soft smile.</p><p>"No problem..." Cherry nodded as she went out the door. "Thanks again, Ruby."</p><p>Ruby smiled. "You're welcome." she smiled.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she soon came back over.</p><hr/><p>"You were back there a long time..." Belle said to Cherry.</p><p>"...I had stuff to take care of..." Cherry said sheepishly as she went to sit back down once Belle moved a little, darting her eyes back and forth.</p><p>"I almost sent Belle in after you, dearie." Gold said, with a small chuckle.</p><p>"It'll be okay..." Cherry said. "...Are we done eating?"</p><p>"Yes, but we can wait a little to let our food settle," Belle suggested. "Young people are always in a rush."</p><p>Cherry flashed a nervous grin at that as she felt like a little kid from that remark.</p><p>"Of course we aren't stopping you going, but it would be nice if you stayed, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>"...I should probably find Katie..." Cherry said as she put her hands down, flat on the table in front of her. "I-I-I'm trespassing... Thank you so much for a nice lunch. I'll pay you back... Somehow."</p><p>"No need to pay, dearie, just think long and hard about working with Belle at the library," Gold said. He then reached and patted her hand. "Good luck in finding your friend again." he then added.</p><p>Cherry nearly flinched once his hand touched her hand as her heart skipped a couple of beats before she took a deep breath to relax herself before looking back at them. "Erm... Thank you..." she then said before she began to sniffle a little. "You're sweet... Both..." she then used her other hand and wiped her nose a little and flinched with wide eyes. "...Does anyone have a tissue?" she then panicked as she grabbed her napkin and squeezed her nose as she tipped her head, trying to calm down, though she felt like there was no use in hiding her sudden and new feelings. "I think I need to go now."</p><p>Gold blinked, removing his hand. Ruby hurried over and let her away a little, bringing a clean tissue.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Cherry gasped and shivered suddenly as she began to have a nosebleed.</p><p>"It's okay, just don't panic about it," Belle said softly. "Thank you, Ruby."</p><p>Ruby nodded. "Come on." she told Cherry softly and took her to the office area so she could sit without being bothered by other customers.</p><p>Cherry stumbled a little, but followed after Ruby, apologizing to the couple at the table as she went along. Ruby soon had her sitting and placed a glass of water in front of her for afterward.</p><hr/><p>Something glowing and glittering appeared to be in the sand from where Katie stumbled into. Regina carried a basket of freshly picked apples as she seemed to be in a very good mood today and was wandering through the neighborhood, not too far off where Katie was wandering about.</p><p>Katie looked at it and picked it up, pocketing it for now, her drunken mind thinking it would be something nice for Cherry to see. She then stumbled along and noticed Regina. "Mayor Madam!" she greeted with a grin and giggle.</p><p>"...Hello, Miss Day..." Regina blinked, surprised by her demeanor before coming towards the younger woman. "...Are you alright?"</p><p>"I fine~ Just drank almost whole b'ttle v'Rum." Katie smiled widely.</p><p>"...Let's just get you back to David and Mary Margaret," Regina decided as she linked arms with Katie. "Come here now..."</p><p>Katie smiled, not fighting the link. "Mush easier walkin' on st'dy land." she nodded as they started to walk along.</p><p>"Oh, God, you must've run into Killian..." Regina grumbled slightly as she went to take Katie back home. "I can smell that cheap stuff on your breath already."</p><p>"He sea-ed my phone~" Katie pouted.</p><p>"...Well, I'll give him a talking to later." Regina decided as she helped Katie get back to the apartment.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "Pretty apples~" she then noted.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like one as a gift." Regina joked as she attempted to humor her as they went to get back to Mary Margaret's.</p><p>Katie giggled with a smile. She looked up as they arrived at the apartments.</p><p>"Well, this is it," Regina said as she held out the basket of apples to Katie and went to try to open the door with her free hand. "They must be home by now."</p><p>Katie held onto the basket for her, enjoying the smell of the delicious looking apples.</p><p>Regina soon opened the door as it was unlocked and she soon stepped in and helped Katie inside. "I guess David's home," she then told Katie. "Mary Margaret will probably be back in a minute. School just let out."</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile, careful not to drop the apples. "Davey, I'm hooome~" she called out, having always wanted to shout out the normal phrase and figuring this was the best for both worlds.</p><p>Regina soon took the basket back.</p><p>David soon came out to see Katie and winced as he waved the air in front of him. "Whoa! It is way too early for that sort of fun..." he then said once he caught a sense of the alcohol on her breath. "I thought you would've known better than that."</p><p>"I was g'nna h've one wi-the lunsh... But Capt'n 'cided to sea-ed my phone, so I drunk his rum!" Katie told David.</p><p>"...Did you get all of that?" Regina asked David.</p><p>"...I think someone needs to lie down for a minute." David said paternally.</p><p>"Mm... 'Kay~" Katie agreed after a moment. "Th'nks, Mayor Madam." she smiled sweetly to the taller and older woman.</p><p>"Uh, you're welcome..." Regina said as David soon took a hold of Katie and she decided to give one of the apples as a gift to the girl. "I know you don't like them much, but consider this as a token of my appreciation and as a 'Welcome to Storybrooke' gift."</p><p>"Th'nk you." Katie smiled as she held the apple carefully. She leaned against David as he held her, so she wouldn't fall.</p><p>"We should get you to the couch," David said as he helped out Katie. "Thank you, Regina."</p><p>"My pleasure," Regina smirked before going off to leave back to her own home. "Good day now."</p><p>Katie reached up with a free hand and gently patted his cheek. "You'd make a great dad~" she smiled to him.</p><p>"Heh... Thanks..." David smiled back, though a bit soft and emotional, but he did well to hide his emotional response as he helped her sit down.</p><p>Katie smiled sweetly to him.</p><p>"Do you need some water or something?" David offered.</p><p>"Water please." Katie did agree, putting the apple aside a moment to lean down to try to take her shoes off.</p><p>David nodded as he helped her down and went to get her a glass of water. Once he came back with the glass he carefully stood in front of Katie and held out the glass in front of her.</p><p>Katie giggled and once her shoes were off she straightened up and took the glass. "Thank you~" she smiled and took a sip of the water.</p><p>"You're welcome," David nodded. "Try to get some rest before dinner."</p><p>Katie smiled to him, sipped on a little more water, put the thing she had picked up for Cherry aside, and then laid down. "Thank you..." she said softly, giving him a soft sleepier smile. "We h've th'same blue eyes." she noted with a small giggle.</p><p>"Yes... I guess we do..." David chuckled lightly.</p><hr/><p>Cherry moved the tissues around as the crimson blotches appeared before they started to fade away into nothing. "Okay... I think I'm good now..." she said softly in relief. "Ugh... That was <em>so</em> stupid anyway!"</p><p>"What was stupid?" Ruby asked her, curious.</p><p>"...Nothing," Cherry said before she got the tissues away from her nose as she sighed in relief once the nosebleed was all over. "Erm... I think I better get going. I've had a long day today."</p><p>"Alright, well I'll see you out." Ruby said soothingly.</p><p>"Thanks..." Cherry said softly and thankfully. "You're such a good friend."</p><p>Ruby smiled warmly. "I'd be happy to be friends with you." she said as she went to walk with Cherry out of the diner so no one would disturb her.</p><p>"Oh, gee, nice," Cherry replied bashfully. "I just wish I could memorize how I make new friends easily and whenever it works out so I know what to do for the next potential friend."</p><p>"Well, if they don't like you for who you are then they aren't real friends, though it is okay to occasionally argue or not like all the same things." Ruby smiled.</p><p>"Yeah... I've learned that in school..." Cherry nodded as she rubbed her arm bashfully, seeing that Belle and Mr. Gold were gone and sighed softly, hoping that wasn't her fault. "...Guess I'll try to look out for Katie someway..."</p><p>Noticing Cherry's look and sigh Ruby gave a small smile. "Don't worry, they probably just didn't want to embarrass you by still being there when you came back, Belle is a wonderful friend, and around her Gold isn't as scary." she chuckled.</p><p>"You make it all sound so easy..." Cherry replied as she looked bashful. "Uh... Heheheh... I wasn't scared."</p><p>"Then you met him on a good mood." Ruby chuckled.</p><p>"...I guess..." Cherry replied sheepishly. "...Well, I better get going... You have work to do."</p><p>Ruby quickly scrawled out her mobile number for her. "Look, if you ever need someone to talk to or just want a friend in town to hang out with, call me." she said in a merely friendly way.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, thanks..." Cherry said softly as she accepted the number. "Thank you so much, Ruby."</p><p>Ruby smiled and nodded. "See you again." she told her.</p><p>"See you." Cherry nodded back and let Ruby get back inside as she wandered off on her own.</p><p>Ruby went back to work. Cherry looked around as she tried to picture the map in her head about where to go as she just hoped that she wouldn't get lost.</p><hr/><p>Luckily Mary Margaret was on her way home too, and ran into Cherry. "Oh, hello, did you have a nice day?" she smiled.</p><p>"It was... Interesting..." Cherry said as she felt a little mortified for some parts. "Uh... How was school?" she then asked.</p><p>"It was great, the kids were very attentive to the lesson." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"It'd be nice if they could stay that way," Cherry rolled her eyes. "High school really took a toll on me with students who just argued with teachers and annoyed everybody just because they didn't wanna work. See these gray hairs? They're not highlights." she then gestured to hidden silver strands within her dark brown locks, aside from the blue streak which was a design choice and not maturing stress or worry.</p><p>Mary Margaret patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Well, come on, let's head back to the apartment." She smiled.</p><p>"Thanks..." Cherry said softly and calmly. "...Uh, can I follow you? I wanna see if you remember where you're going." she then asked bashfully, trying to not make herself look stupid.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled knowingly then led the way.</p><p>"Guess I'll write down my feelings and talk about them to Katie later on..." Cherry said to herself.</p><p>Mary Margaret continued to lead the way and they were soon approaching the apartments, making sure Cherry could find her way without getting lost.</p><p>Cherry tried to pay close attention to the landmarks on the way as she followed behind the slightly taller woman. "I think I might need a nap before dinner or something," she said. "I kinda had an adventurous day."</p><p>"That's fine, what do you like to eat?" Mary Margaret asked her with a small smile.</p><p>"...Food," Cherry blinked before chuckling bashfully. "Um... Well, I really love seafood like crab or shrimp... But you can never go wrong with chicken... You and David aren't vegetarians, are you?" she then asked.</p><p>Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, we aren't." she promised.</p><p>"Okay... So chicken dinner okay with you?" Cherry then asked.</p><p>"That sounds nice," Mary Margaret smiled. "And it'll give you time for a nap," she agreed.</p><p>"I just feel like I need to lie down and think for a little bit," Cherry nodded. "Today was just... Kind of an intense one."</p><p>"It's alright." Mary Margaret gave a soothing smile and soon they were entering the apartment.</p><p>Cherry gave a small half-smile as she followed Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Regina." Mary Margaret said, but looked warily at the apples and stepped aside.</p><p>"Ms. Blanchard..." Regina nodded.</p><p>"Hi." Cherry said.</p><p>"Hello to you too," Regina replied before she would go back home. "Your friend is inside, but I'd try to keep it down around her for a little while."</p><p>"Thank you for bringing her home." Mary Margaret said, as until they found their own place the two girls could call it home.</p><p>"No problem," Regina nodded. "Take good care of them. I'm sure you will like you do with your students such as Henry."</p><p>Cherry looked curious of who Henry was before Regina took her leave.</p><p>"You stay safe too, Miss Cherry." Regina said on the way.</p><p>"...Yes, ma'am." Cherry replied.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a smile. Once Regina was on her way, she led Cherry up to the apartment.</p><p>"Well, at least she's not mean or evil." Cherry said innocently to Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a tiny laugh and nodded a bit. Cherry soon came on inside with Mary Margaret, though this wasn't her home, it felt like it right now.</p><hr/><p>"David, we're home." Mary Margaret said as she let herself and Cherry inside.</p><p>David soon came over and went to see Mary Margaret, not calling back. "Welcome home."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>David smiled back as he kissed her other cheek from that. "Good day?" he then asked.</p><p>"Yes, it was, the kids were very well-behaved." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Better you than me," David mumbled. "I was a little late, so Leroy was on my back a lot today."</p><p>"Well, I hope you explained we had new friends who were staying with us." Mary Margaret told him, as she put her stuff away and took her coat off.</p><p>"I did," David nodded. "He sorta understood after that."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. She then came over to help him cook. David smiled back as they began to cook. At first glance, the four of them would all seem like a family happily living together.</p><hr/><p>Katie giggled softly. "Here, found you this..." she told Cherry and held up the very pretty shell.</p><p>"Oh... My own shell?" Cherry replied, amused and touched at the gift as she held it in her hands. "It's nice."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. She gave a soft smile, her eyes half closing. "Mayor Madam gave me an apple~" she pointed.</p><p>"What is with that lady and apples?" Cherry muttered before speaking clearly as she turned to see it. "I see... I thought you hated apples?"</p><p>"They look and smell pretty~" Katie told her quietly.</p><p>"...I guess that applies to flowers too, but alright," Cherry smirked. "This shell certainly is pretty."</p><p>Katie chuckled. "Well, is for you~" she smiled as she drifted off.</p><p>"Thanks... I'll go take a nap... You stay out of trouble..." Cherry said as she patted Katie on the back and decided to bundle down to get some rest as well as she kept the shell safe and secure.</p><p>After the naps, the group all had dinner, and spent some time getting to know each other, then went to bed so they could get a good night's rest.</p><hr/><p>Katie's dreams seemed like memories. She had dreams of being born and sent away while in David's arms, for some reason he smelled similar as to how he was. However, after she had been sent away and picked up by someone else in her dream she woke up with a loud scared yelp.</p><p>Cherry groaned as she tossed and turned slightly as she had similar dreams to Katie. Though, she saw something else before she suddenly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Kat...?" she mumbled since she was right next to her. "What's with the early wake-up call."</p><p>Mary Margaret came hurrying down in concern. "What is it? What's happened?" she asked.</p><p>Katie looked at Mary Margaret, her blue eyes filling with tears, though all Mary Margaret was right now was a blob of different colors.</p><p>"Ms. Blanchard... I think Katie's had a nightmare..." Cherry said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes while giving Katie her own glasses, as she knew she could see the black-haired woman, though a bit fuzzy, but still more clear in comparison to Katie's vision.</p><p>David had a pick-ax with him as his eyes darted around the room before he hid it away from the two girls once he saw that they were fine... Even if Katie was troubled right now.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked at David, then to Katie. "I'll make some hot chocolate for everyone." she decided softly.</p><p>Katie put her glasses on not even bothering to wipe away her tears. She looked at David and gave a small silent whimper.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea..." David nodded at her as he came to see the girls. "Katie, it's going to be okay..." he then said to the girl. "No one's gonna hurt you here."</p><p>"By the way, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Cherry smirked.</p><p>David gave her a look as this was not the time for jokes. Mary Margaret went to make all four of them hot chocolate.</p><p>"It was so real..." Katie whimpered.</p><p>"It's okay... Whatever it was, it can't hurt you now." David soothed as he decided to sit comfortably next to her.</p><p>"Uh... What happened?" Cherry asked Katie, referring to the dream.</p><p>"I-I dreamt I was a baby... M-My parents gave me up... My dad was the one who placed me somewhere but then I disappeared and someone else picked me up..." Katie explained her dream, pushing her glasses up enough to bury her face in her hands without it messing her glasses.</p><p>Mary Margaret blinked as she could hear that what with everything except the bathroom being mostly open plan.</p><p>David looked a bit wide-eyed and surprised at the dream, though he tried to keep calm and supportive. "I... See..." he then said softly. "Did you see who picked you up?"</p><p>"That sounds like something out of some epic movie or TV Show..." Cherry commented to herself.</p><p>Katie shook her head. "I don't know who the one who picked me up after I disappeared was." she said quietly.</p><p>Mary Margaret soon came back with a tray of four hot chocolates.</p><p>"...I see," David said slowly with a nod. "Well... We might need to talk about this more in the morning."</p><p>"It was just a dream..." Cherry shrugged before looking over. "Ooh. That looks great, Ms. Blanchard."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile and handed them out. Katie took hers and tried hard not to lean into him for comfort, not wanting him nor Mary Margaret thinking she was putting any moves on him. David happily accepted his as he took a sip, looking down at Katie and he decided to put his free arm around her.</p><p>"...I'm sorry," Cherry said softly before sipping her hot chocolate. "That sounds like a pretty crazy dream. If you have a nightmare again, I'll... Uh... I'll beat up Freddy Kreuger for you."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a smile to David and decided to sit on the other side of Cherry as she wouldn't dare sit between the friends.</p><p>"Freddy Kreuger would be scared." Katie said quietly. She stiffened just a moment but quickly relaxed leaning into him a little as she sipped her hot chocolate.</p><p>"I scare bunny slippers to back to under the bed." Cherry chuckled lightly as she sipped her hot chocolate, enjoying it very much.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled to that.</p><p>"Does that feel better?" David asked as he soothed Katie, almost in a surrogate father sort of way.</p><p>"Mm-hmm..." Katie hummed quietly sounding almost child-like with the comfort. She sipped on her just right hot chocolate.</p><p>Cherry continued to sip her hot chocolate before yawning as she began to look sleepy again.</p><p>"It's okay..." David promised her. "It's going to be okay, Katie..." he then looked at Mary Margaret to give her a look, telling her to see him after they would settle Cherry and Katie back down after the girls would go back to sleep for the night.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small nod.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, thanks to the comfort and the hot chocolate, Katie was soon feeling sleepy again herself.</p><p>"Let's try this again... Good night, girls..." David said to the two. "I hope it's better now."</p><p>"Me too... Thanks again..." Cherry yawned as she lay down and set her glasses on the stand beside her. "G'night."</p><p>"Night." Katie said softly, putting her own glasses aside, and then curling up a little on her side to sleep.</p><p>Mary Margaret tucked them in. "Good night." she smiled caringly then went along with David.</p><p>Cherry soon hugged the pillow on her side as she yawned, drifting off into a deep sleep.</p><p>"That dream she had... You don't think..." David began to say to Mary Margaret as they left the room quietly and carefully.</p><p>"I-I'm not sure..." Mary Margaret said quietly. "But it is awfully strange how similar to that time..." she said softly.</p><p>"It just can't be a coincidence," David replied. "I don't know how we can be sure, but... It's like a prophecy is being fulfilled."</p><p>Mary Margaret climbed into the bed with him as soon as they got up the stairs. "We'll keep an eye on them, Katie a bit closer than Cherry..." she said softly. "If she is who you think she might be then... We need to get to know her and see if she is similar to us beyond looks." she added quietly.</p><p>"Yes..." David nodded softly. "Just... Once she told me her dream, I felt something. I just hope it's not too good to be true... Otherwise, I feel like we've wasted our time here..." he then said as he looked down in the distance in slight depression and concern.</p><p>Mary Margaret took his face gently in her hands. "Well, even if she isn't we've helped two wonderful girls get their lives started here." she said softly to soothe him.</p><p>"Yeah... You're right..." David smiled softly. "As usual... You seem to always have a way of looking on the bright side."</p><p>Cherry tossed and turned slightly as she was fast asleep, letting out small grunting noises before she woke up and found herself on the beach. She looked around before shrugging with a small smirk. "I just hope Katie doesn't get jealous of this dream..." she chuckled to herself as she made the most of her dream while she could, though it seemed to be more than just a dream like Katie's dream.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled softly. "Come on, let's get some more sleep." she soothed him.</p><p>Katie luckily didn't have any more dreams of what she had dreamed.</p><p>"All right, let's do it," David replied as he went with her to get some more sleep. "I'd suggest something more, but we have company after all."</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled with that, but soon cuddled into him softly before they would fall asleep. David smiled as he soon went to get some sleep with her. Cherry's new shell seemed to glow while she was sleeping as she dreamt about being on the beach.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>In Cherry's dream, a redheaded mermaid appeared in the water, swimming towards the shore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherry looked all around as she enjoyed the scenery, even if she wasn't much of a beach person before she blinked and looked out into the ocean to see that she had some company coming. "Uh... Hello?" she the blinked in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead smiled a little as she approached. "Hello there." she greeted once she was close enough to still be half-hidden in the water, but able to be heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi..." Cherry blinked as she sat on her knees to take a closer look, looking at the girl a bit. "...You like to swim?" she then shrugged bashfully, not sure what else to say there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I can't easily get out of the water..." The redhead said with a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Are you a mermaid?" Cherry guessed since she said that as she had a sneaking suspicion. "What's going on in this town? What was in that grilled cheese sandwich?" she then chuckled at herself, burying her face in her hands. "I think Katie and I hit our heads harder than we thought."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you both didn't hit your heads too hard... I can't reveal too much except yes magic is real, and that there's a reason you can't remember much of your life before now," The redhead told her. "I'm also here to tell you to keep that shell close, it's important to see your past." she told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right... Magic is real..." Cherry repeated, though she sounded very much in disbelief. "And I bet there's a fantastical land where there's talking and singing ponies who sing about rainbows and friendship, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redheaded mermaid, who was named Ariel, looked at her. "Not that I've ever seen." she said calmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mm-hmm..." Cherry smirked. "You seem to know more than what you're saying... Miss Mermaid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I can't tell you much right now, you're not quite ready, just know the shell will help you find out more of your past... Maybe that Mr. Gold can help you." Ariel told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherry shuddered slightly like she just had a massive chill down her spine. "That creepy guy with the spinning wheel in his shop?" she then asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ariel chuckled. "You think he's more than creepy... But yes him, he can help." she told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...More than creepy?" Cherry repeated with wide eyes before shaking her head in denial. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but... All right. I'll talk with him about that shell... But I wouldn't know where to find him as I don't know his schedule." she then concluded and capitalized with a toothy grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He'll be in his shop, just don't actually enter if it says it's closed, knock and shout through the door." Ariel told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know how stores work..." Cherry replied as her tone dripped in sardonic demeanor. "But all right. I'll go see this creepy Snape look-alike and see what he has to say about that shell that Katie found."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ariel nodded. "You'll soon be waking up, and will luckily remember this." she told her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I tend to have a pretty good memory... Thank you..." Cherry then said as she sat peacefully until she would wake up. "Crazy dream... At least my teeth aren't falling out or I'm suddenly naked though..." she then said as an aside to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ariel gave a small smile. Cherry nodded at the redhead before she soon stood up and went to move her feet. The ocean waves soon splashed a bit and they seemed to touch her feet as she began to look relaxed. It felt so nice once it touched her as she began to sit back and calm herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is nice..." Cherry whispered. "I'm not a big beach fan, but I don't think I wanna wake up yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ariel watched her.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grocery Shopping and Wheel Spinning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>However soon the dream had to end as it was morning. "Cherry... Cherry~" Mary Margaret's voice was calling softly. </p><p>Cherry groaned as she tossed and turned a bit, reaching out as though to slam the "Snooze" button on an alarm clock. "Ten more minutes..." she then mumbled, trying to ignore Mary Margaret's calls.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled softly. "Cherry, come on wake up~" she called out.</p><p>Cherry pouted before her eyes opened up and she saw the woman. "...Anyone ever tell you you're like a cartoon princess?" she then asked playfully as she lay there.</p><p>"No, I've never been told I'm like a 'cartoon princess' before," Mary Margaret replied with a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Well, you are... You should be in movies..." Cherry smirked before lying back flat on the couch bed. "Speaking of movies..." she then said, about to fall back asleep.</p><p>Katie was awake and had freshened up and was making a breakfast for everyone, just something light but filling that morning, making pancakes. David was slowly getting ready, emphasis on slow, as he was in the bathroom, though smiled as he sniffed the air and caught the scent of pancakes. Katie concentrated on making sure each pancake was perfect, a plate slowly getting taller with each pancake made.</p><p>"No, it's time to wake up," Mary Margaret told her. "Katie is making pancakes~" she added.</p><p>Cherry muffled some obscene words into her pillow before she rolled over and went to get up. "All right, all right, I'm coming..." she then said as she slid out, yawning and stretching as her bones popped a little. "That was some crazy night, huh?"</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes, it was." she said softly.</p><p>"Hopefully it's all right now," Cherry said. "I would've comforted Katie, really I would have... I was just really tired."</p><p>"I know you would, you seem that kind of person." Mary Margaret smiled soothingly.</p><p>"I have a heart after all... It's not like someone ripped it out of me or something..." Cherry chuckled nonchalantly as she went to use the bathroom to start off her day and everything.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked a bit startled to that.</p><p>"Just a joke, Ms. Blanchard," Cherry then said bashfully. "Sorry, I have a bit of a dark sense of humor."</p><p>"I-It's fine..." Mary Margaret said softly.</p><p>Cherry soon closed the door in the bathroom and began to prepare for the day. Mary Margaret decided to bring out some juice options for with the pancakes. She gave a small soft smile.</p><p>"I'll take them all." David said playfully as he came into the room to catch up with Katie.</p><p>Katie laughed a bit to that. "They're for everyone, though if you share I'll give you the extra one~" she teased in a friendly way.</p><p>"All right, I guess I'll share," David rolled his eyes playfully. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I hadn't?"</p><p>Katie giggled and continued to make them until her homemade batter mix was all used and the plate had a healthy sized stack of pancakes.</p><p>"I don't recognize that batter... You made it yourself?" David asked Katie as they bonded.</p><p>"Yep, flour, eggs, milk, and a pinch of salt." Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"Hmm... I'll have to remember that..." David nodded. "Usually on weekends, I make breakfast since there's more time..." he then smiled back at her.</p><p>"Well, for as long as I'm living here, I can help make breakfast on both weekend and weekdays." Katie smiled.</p><p>"...How very nice of you... We'll be like a family..." David smiled back, looking like he was trying to fight back some tears when he said that.</p><p>"That would be nice," Katie smiled as she put the plate on the table ready. She then noticed he was trying not to cry. "Oh, no, have I said or done something wrong?" she asked concerned.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing," David said as he smiled while wiping his eyes a bit. "I think it's just my allergies."</p><p>Katie gave a soft sigh of relief to that. "Oh, good, if I'd done something wrong; I would have fixed it though." she said softly.</p><p>"It's okay, really," David smiled. "Now I hope you like syrup."</p><p>"Syrup is nice." Katie smiled back softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret was watching this with a soft smile.</p><p>"And butter?" David then added.</p><p>"I want bananas on my waffles!" Cherry randomly said as she came out of the bathroom, now dressed and refreshed for the day.</p><p>"...They're pancakes." David told her.</p><p>"I know..." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully as she kept her shell closeby since her dream began to influence her.</p><p>"You still want banana?" Mary Margaret asked Cherry before going to the fridge to fetch the butter and possibly a banana for Cherry.</p><p>"Butter is good too." Katie agreed softly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll take a bit of bananas and strawberries if you have them," Cherry replied. "I just don't wanna come off as spoiled since I'm a guest in your home."</p><p>David smiled warmly. "Excellent choices." he then said to her.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and nodded, pulling out a couple of strawberries too. Katie smiled happily, feeling strangely content, more content than she would have been in a 'stranger's' home.</p><p>"Uh... When does that pawnshop open up today?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Usually 11:00 on the weekends," David replied. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Uh... I might need to step in there for a few minutes..." Cherry said, a bit nervous, but casual.</p><p>"Would you need someone to walk you there?" Mary Margaret asked her.</p><p>Katie set to putting a few pancakes on the plates for each of them.</p><p>"Uh, if you wouldn't mind." Cherry replied.</p><p>David smiled at Katie as he helped pass the condiments around such as the butter and syrup. Mary Margaret nodded with a smile. She brought over the juice and fruit.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they were all eating breakfast, so they would have energy for the day. Cherry sipped her white grape juice as she began to fill up a bit quickly.</p><p>"Good?" David asked.</p><p>"Pretty good," Cherry nodded. "I'm getting full just on my first two."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"These are delicious." Mary Margaret hummed as she was finishing off her plate.</p><p>"Well, it's thanks to a special helper of mine." David nodded at Katie.</p><p>"Can't... Eat... Another bite... Must... Though..." Cherry said as she fought her final pancake on her plate, though she was clearly full right now.</p><p>"You don't have to eat them all," Katie promised. "I can use the leftovers to make a dessert later." she smiled shyly.</p><p>"Pancake Dessert? Holy Christmas Juice!" Cherry replied.</p><p>David laughed a little, though he had no idea what that was supposed to mean.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry said. "They were really nice, Katie. You should be The Pancake Princess."</p><p>Katie giggled softly. "Is everyone done?" she asked them.</p><p>Mary Margaret sipped her juice and smiled and nodded.</p><p>"I'm finished." David replied after he put his fork down.</p><p>"Me too." Cherry said as she stretched a little in her seat with a small yawn.</p><p>Katie nodded, and then took the used dishes, and put the uneaten pancakes in the fridge. Cherry soon brought out her shell and sort of stared at it. Something deep down inside of her told her that it was important, but she just couldn't figure out how or why that could be. It was just a lovely gift of friendship yesterday and now it seemed to be a token of relevance in some sort of way. Hopefully that little mermaid she saw in her dream last night knew what she was talking about.</p><p>"That's a pretty shell." Mary Margaret noted.</p><p>"Katie gave it to me yesterday," Cherry nodded. "Maybe I'll make a necklace out of it for the next time I go on a beach vacation."</p><p>Mary Margaret blinked to that. "You... Could." she agreed quietly.</p><p>"...Are you okay?" Cherry asked Mary Margaret in concern. "You look sick all of a sudden."</p><p>"I-I'm fine." Mary Margaret told her, and sipped her juice to try and calm herself, not wanting the younger woman to be concerned.</p><p>Katie came up and, being her usual comforting, not drunk self, wrapped her arms soothingly around Mary Margaret's shoulders from behind giving her a hug. She rested her chin against the top of Mary Margaret's head, able to as sitting down the woman was shorter than her. Cherry gave a small nod, though did a bit of a double-take as she looked closely between Katie and Mary Margaret. She made herself dizzy for a minute before shaking her head and trying to calm herself down a bit.</p><p>"So, any special plans for the day?" David asked as it was the weekend before looking over. "Hey, is everything okay over here?"</p><p>"...I'm fine," Cherry said as she held her head a bit. "I have to get to this pawnshop. It's really important."</p><p>Mary Margaret blinked in surprise at the hug but gave a small smile and patted Katie's arm. "Well, let me just go grab my jacket and I'll take you there." she smiled to Cherry.</p><p>"Want me to come too?" Katie asked Cherry at first, after giving Mary Margaret a squeeze then letting her go to get ready. If she didn't want her to join them she did have a plan though.</p><p>David decided to go away with Mary Margaret for a little bit.</p><p>"Uh... Only if you want to," Cherry replied as she nodded at Mary Margaret. "You sure you're not too busy?"</p><p>"No, it's fine." Mary Margaret promised her.</p><p>Katie smiled. "It's up to you, if you need it to be private I can do something else." she said warmly.</p><p>"Uh... Well..." Cherry shrugged. "I'm not sure if you'd understand... It's kinda private, I'll tell you some stuff after though."</p><p>"I can show you around town a little more?" David offered to Katie.</p><p>"Alright," Katie nodded, smiling softly to Cherry showing she wasn't mad or upset that she wanted privacy. She then looked to David. "That would be nice, and we can go shopping so I can buy some stuff in for dinner." she smiled to him.</p><p>"You don't have to make dinner, but that sounds fine," David smiled back. "Maybe you can meet some new friends on the way."</p><p>Cherry soon went to get ready to go as she kept the shell as safe and secure as she possibly could. Mary Margaret was soon ready herself.</p><p>Katie smiled. "That would be nice." she told him.</p><p>David smiled back. "We want you to feel at home around here." he said softly, as a gratitude, but he also hoped that his and Mary Margaret's instincts were right about Katie.</p><p>Katie smiled and had to quietly admit. "I almost do already." she admitted softly.</p><p>Cherry soon studied her shell as she tried to figure out for herself what it could mean, but she would find the answer soon... If she was lucky.</p><p>"Alright, let's go get you to the pawnshop." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, both duos were at their respective tasks. Katie picked out a grocery cart and walked into the store with David so they could get the needed foods. David smiled at Katie as they soon went off together to do a little shopping. Though, of course, they weren't alone, other people were in the store, as well as someone who looked around and spotted Katie from afar.</p><p>Katie checked the little list she had made for the foods she needed to make the dinner. "Alright we need pre-chopped chicken breast, bbq spices, tortillas and some bacon," she said as she read the dinner ingredients. "And for the dessert, we'll need some mint chocolate chip ice cream, chocolate sauce, and wafer fans." she then mused.</p><p>"Well... All right..." Cherry nodded with a small smile back as she soon came over to the door and peeked inside a little to see if anyone was inside before she then went to open the door to let herself in. "Gosh, I hope I don't scare him..." she said to herself.</p><p>Katie blushed, but laughed. "Alright, though if you need something you can go ahead and leave me to find the perfect brand for my stuff I needed?" she offered.</p><p>"Are you sure?" David replied, trying not to sound invasive though.</p><p>"I'm sure, I'm a big girl... I can tie my own shoes and everything." Katie smiled then chuckled as she lightly joked.</p><p>"All right then, all right," David chuckled back, finding that funny enough. "If you go to the freezer section, you should find the best ice cream there and they usually have whipped cream, sauce, and sprinkles... All sorts of things to go with the dessert if you go in the far back." he then added as he pointed in the direction of where to go, nearly in the back of the store.</p><p>Katie nodded and smiled. "Alright, thank you," she smiled. "Meet you there after you find the stuff you need?" she then double-checked.</p><p>"Sounds good," David smiled back. "Just try not to get lost."</p><p>"If I do I'm sure you'll find me." Katie chuckled. She gave a sweet smile, then split off from David for now so she could get the good stuff for dessert.</p><p>David smiled back and soon went off to do what he was doing.</p><p>Dr. Whale noticed Katie and soon went to find his way over to her and made it seem like they ran into each other by coincidence. "Oh! Well, hello there." he then said once he found a corner to come see her from.</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise. "Oh, hello... Dr. Whale, wasn't it?" she smiled a little, just a bit surprised though.</p><p>"Yes, that's me," Dr. Whale nodded. "You can call me 'Victor' though as we're not in the hospital right now."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Victor then," she replied. "It's a lovely day isn't it?" she asked, polite and friendly.</p><p>"Yes, it is," Dr. Whale replied as he explored with her. "Do you feel any better from when I first ran into you?"</p><p>"Very much, my friend and I both seemed to have forgotten some stuff from before we arrived here but we're fine otherwise." Katie smiled. When they got to the freezer bit, she started to look for the mint chocolate chip flavor.</p><p>"...Interesting," Dr. Whale remarked with a slow nod. "I'm glad you're both okay though. I was a bit worried, but luckily you just had small headaches... Better than a fractured skull?" he then added, laughing a little as that was meant to be a joke.</p><p>"I... I guess..." Katie said quietly with a nod, though looked a little weirded out he would find a skull fracture funny. She saw the right one and opened the freezer to pick it out of the freezer.</p><p>"You know, you should have someone by your side to make sure you don't get hurt again," Dr. Whale soon said. "This town can be pretty dangerous if you don't know what you're doing or where you're going."</p><p>"Oh, I'm here with David, I'm staying with him and Mary Margaret... They've been so wonderful and helpful." Katie smiled leaning in to get the chosen tub. Once she got it she straightened up to put it in the cart.</p><p>"Oh... Well, that sounds nice..." Dr. Whale replied. "Though if you stay longer... And maybe you'd like some new company for dinner... Or you'd like a new place... You could always come visit me in my own home."</p><p>Katie looked to him. "I-I'll think about it." she said politely.</p><p>"Don't take too long..." Dr. Whale said as he decided to give her his number. "Don't be a stranger either."</p><p>Katie looked at him and tried to deny his number politely. "If I decide to meet you I can just drop by the hospital," she told him. "It's not professional to just give out your number." she then added.</p><p>"Oh, are you sure?" Dr. Whale asked. "I just want you to feel more at home around here."</p><p>"I-I'm sure." Katie smiled, getting a little nervous.</p><p>"All right... I won't bite..." Dr. Whale nodded as he walked off then. "I'll see you around... Either by coincidence again or by hospital visit."</p><p>Katie watched him go and turned to go towards the ice cream toppings part. She shivered a little as she walked along. Dr. Whale glanced over and smirked to himself before he went to hide away again. Katie started to look over the stuff, and picked out the wafers and a milk chocolate sauce. David tried not to over worry about Katie as he collected the groceries he decided to pick up from Katie's list, though he had a strong feeling deep down that something wrong was going on.</p><hr/><p>Once she had picked the stuff, she didn't feel comfortable just waiting for David and so went to go find him. Dr. Whale glanced over slightly from the aisle he was in as he saw her passing by, though he had a bit of an eerie smile on his face. Katie caught the glance and shivered again before looking around for David as she made her way through the store. Dr. Whale smirked and chuckled to himself, luckily not going after her... Not just yet anyway.</p><p>"Katie? Katie!" David lightly called, feeling concerned, though he sounded closer to her now.</p><p>Katie looked relieved. "I'm here!" she called out, softly but clearly so he could find her and they wouldn't disturb the other customers.</p><p>David looked around and soon followed Katie's voice and sighed in relief as he put his hand to his heart. "Okay, good," he then said. "I know you're an adult, but I was concerned that maybe you got lost."</p><p>Katie pushed the cart closer to him and shivered. "No, I didn't get lost." she said softly.</p><p>"Were you in the freezer section a while longer than you planned to?" David chuckled, trying to humor her a little. "You look like you're freezing."</p><p>"I just met Dr. Whale again... I think he was trying to flirt with me or something." Katie said quietly.</p><p>David suddenly looked angered and annoyed. "Oh, yeah?" he then asked. "Maybe I should talk to him for you."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that. "If he does anything else, then you can," she said softly. She then gave a warmer sweeter smile. "Going Dad-mode, for me?" she asked with a small giggle, feeling touched that he was getting mad in defense of her.</p><p>David looked wide-eyed at her question before grinning bashfully. "Uh, maybe?" he then replied. "I think we can go check-out now."</p><p>Katie nodded and smiled. "Well, like I said, you'd make a wonderful dad... If you were mine, I'd be proud." she smiled gently.</p><p>"Yeah... I'd be proud to have a daughter like you." David smiled back softly as they moved away from their current aisle.</p><p>Katie blushed but walked off with him. David smiled at Katie as they moved their carts over to the check-out, standing in line with only a few other people in line ahead of them. Katie got out her purse ready to pay. This would be her last bigger purchase until she found a job.</p><p>"You sure?" David asked Katie once he saw what she was doing before the line moved a little and so did their feet and carts.</p><p>Katie nodded. "You can get the next one." she joked softly. She did put a few bigger bags of Skittles in her cart as well to make sure she would have plenty.</p><p>"All right," David rolled his eyes playfully before smiling. "Heh... More candy, I see."</p><p>"Skittles are love and life." Katie said, sagely before chuckling.</p><p>"All right, all right," David smirked. "Taste the rainbow."</p><p>The bag person soon dealt with them next, giving a friendly smile. Katie smiled back to the bag person.</p><p>"Is this all for you?" The bag girl asked Katie and David.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Katie smiled.</p><p>The bag boy nodded as he went to scan the items and place them into their bags.</p><p>"Someone has a sweet tooth." David teased about the array of Skittles.</p><p>"I have to make sure they last until next time." Katie pouted playfully.</p><p>"I see." David smirked playfully.</p><p>"That'll be $20.65." The bag boy soon said once he finished up for them.</p><p>Katie offered out her card.</p><p>The bag boy accepted it and did his part of what he had to do with it before prompting her. "Enter your pin, please." he then said.</p><p>Katie partially covered it and entered the pin number so the card would be usable.</p><p>The bag boy nodded and soon typed a bit before letting her take her card back. "Do you need your receipt?" he then prompted.</p><p>"Yes please, it's always best to have." Katie smiled.</p><p>The bag boy nodded and soon gave her her copy before dismissing them. "Thank you for shopping with us!" he then called once they were done and the bags were placed in the cart.</p><p>"Thanks for having us." David replied.</p><p>Katie nodded her thanks too, then walked out with David and the cart.</p><p>"Well, that was fun," David smiled at Katie. "And I'm sure making dinner and dessert will be even more fun."</p><p>"I think it will be too," Katie smiled. "Are you planning on helping?" she then asked, to clarify.</p><p>"Well, I was hoping that I could," David replied. "I like to help out people. That's even part of my job."</p><p>"I'd like that," Katie smiled softly. "It'll be like a proper bonding exercise." she told him.</p><p>"Yeah," David smiled back. "It'll be a lot of fun."</p><p>Katie smiled and then started to unload the cart as they couldn't take them home, even if they would return them.</p><p>David decided to help Katie out just a bit. "Sometimes I wish these could unload themselves and put themselves away," he then chuckled. "As if unloading them from the cart and putting them in the car and bringing them back again wasn't enough."</p><p>Katie laughed. "Yes, that would make life easier." she agreed.</p><p>"...Do you believe in magic?" David soon asked her after a few moments.</p><p>Katie blinked to that, blushing just slightly as she remembered healing Cherry, but gave a small smile. "Doesn't everybody at least once in their life?" she returned, softly. "Some of us never grow out of that belief..." she added quieter though, hoping he didn't think her strange for that.</p><p>"...I'd like to think that too," David said softly with a nod. "Sometimes you have to see it for yourself though."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "But yes, I do believe in magic to answer your question fully." she told him.</p><p>"Nice." David smiled back before they finished unloading the cart.</p><p>"You start the car and I'll take the cart back?" Katie offered.</p><p>"All right." David nodded as he decided to do that as he took out his car keys.</p><hr/><p>Katie took the cart back and started her way back to the car. Someone in the shadows watched Katie and began to advance right up behind her. David started the car and waited patiently. Katie felt someone's presence and she turned to see who it was.</p><p>The figure was unrecognizable, but they soon reached out to grab a hold of Katie in a stalker/predator sort of way. "You look lost, little lady... Perhaps I could be of assistance..." he then said in a scary and echoing voice.</p><p>"N-No, thank you... Let go or I'll scream..." Katie told the figure quietly, giving one warning.</p><p>"You will not." The figure glared, trying to tug her away from the shopping cart section.</p><p>"Let go! David! David!" Katie started to call out first, struggling, but as she wasn't hindering the figure much she gave a louder shout. "<strong>DADDY!</strong>" she yelled as loud as she could.</p><p>David suddenly felt triggered and looked out his window and looked back before he suddenly whipped the car door open. Luckily, there wasn't another car beside his as he jumped out and ran right over towards Katie and the mysterious man. Once he got there, he got Katie off of the man's grasp, setting her aside and instantly landed a punch right in the other man's face, sending him right down to the ground in an instant. Katie looked on, scared of the figure, but relieved that David had come to save her.</p><p>"Hey... You okay?" David asked softly as he beckoned to Katie and held out his hand to help her.</p><p>Katie let out a small whimper, ignored his hand, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she trembled. "Th-Thank you..." she whispered.</p><p>David's eyes widened as though a shimmer of light had cast over him from the hug before he hugged her back. "Of course, Katie... It's going to be okay..." he then said softly as he comforted her before they would make it back to the car.</p><p>Katie closed her eyes a moment, but then let go, though held his hand as they walked back to the car.</p><p>David nodded silently and soon brought her back over to the car. "Do you have any music you like to listen to?" he then asked once they sat down and got settled, deciding to put on the radio to help soothe Katie over what had just happened.</p><p>"I like Classical." Katie said softly, as that was usually soothing.</p><p>"Excellent choice." David smiled and soon turned on the radio to a classical music station. Once the music started, he started the car and began to drive them out of the parking lot to get them back home.</p><p>Katie gave a small shaky smile back. David rode along with her, not really saying anything unless she wanted to say something. The mysterious figure also seemed to be gone almost as if David had scared him away out of existence.</p><p>"I-I hope I didn't offend you." Katie said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the music.</p><p>"Offend me?" David asked Katie. "How would you offend me?"</p><p>"I called you 'Daddy'," Katie said softly. "I-I didn't do it in a bad way, it... just slipped out." she told him softly. After all, she thought they were around the same age or there about. Though inside she admitted that, especially after her dream, it felt right to call him that.</p><p>"Oh... It's... It's nothing... Don't worry about it..." David smiled calmly. "Though, I'll talk with Mary Margaret about something. We might have something to tell you..." he then added, trying to get that out of the way. "Nothing bad, I promise."</p><p>Katie looked curious, but nodded. "Alright." she agreed softly.</p><p>David smiled at her before he turned away with a sharp sigh as he wiped away a tear that ended up in his eye as he continued to drive until they made it back over.</p><hr/><p>"Here's the pawnshop, do you want me to come in with you or shall I go to that bench and wait for you?" Mary Margaret asked her and pointed out said bench.</p><p>"Oh, uh, that's okay," Cherry replied. "I think I can do it. Thank you though... You don't MIND waiting, do you?" she then asked just to make sure.</p><p>"I don't mind waiting." Mary Margaret promised her with a soft smile.</p><p>"Well... All right..." Cherry nodded with a small smile back as she soon came over to the door and peeked inside a little to see if anyone was inside before she then went to open the door to let herself in. "Gosh, I hope I don't scare him..." she said to herself.</p><p>Mary Margaret went and sat at the bench. Gold luckily was already at the counter, sorting out something at it.</p><p>Cherry glanced over to the older man as sweat rolled down her face before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she kept going and walked over to him after the door shut behind her as she let herself in. "Excuse me!" she called, sounding unintentionally squeaky before she cleared her throat and tried to lower her voice a bit. "Do you have a minute?" she then asked him.</p><p>Gold looked over to her. "Unless a customer comes in I do, dearie," he told her as he turned his attention to her. "How can I help you?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh... Well... Erm..." Cherry stuttered bashfully before she brought out the shell as she spoke, she could feel her voice drenching with nervousness as she felt funny around him again. "I was wondering if you knew anything about this shell? My friend got it for me, though... It seems to be more special than we both think that it is."</p><p>Gold held out his hand. "May I have a closer look, dearie?" he requested.</p><p>"Uh, yes, sir, sure..." Cherry nodded as she came a little closer and came to hold out the shell closer into his line of sight, about to drop it in his hand.</p><p>Gold waited patiently. Cherry grinned sheepishly and soon let him hold onto the shell and quickly ducked her hands back and put them in her pockets once her skin touched his hand so that he could closely examine the shell. The only sounds heard were her faint breathing and her heartbeat racking her brain as she was certain that she felt fear.</p><p>Gold looked over the shell and looked to Cherry. "Where did your friend find this?" he asked her.</p><p>"O-On the beach, I think..." Cherry uttered out as she stepped back slightly as her hands moved around awkwardly. "I think she saw it after she spent her time with that guy with the ship."</p><p>Gold hummed. He looked over it and turned it between his hands. "And she gave it straight to you?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." Cherry replied as she nodded. "Yes, sir. It seemed like just another shell yesterday... Then... I dunno... It just seemed... Important right now..." she then grinned sheepishly. "Kinda silly, right?"</p><p>"Not silly, dearie~" Gold assured her. "What do you want to know about this?" he asked her.</p><p>"Uh... I was told it was important..." Cherry replied. "It would help me see something... I think..." she then said, feeling nervous as she didn't exactly look him in the eye, but tried to remember what Ariel had told her.</p><p>Gold nodded and looked over it. "I could tell you, but I think it would be better for you to allow it to show you what it needs to, dearie." he told her.</p><p>Cherry's eyes slowly widened behind her glasses as her imagination ran wild, wondering what he could possibly have planned for that. "Uh... I'm sorry...?" she then asked. "It sounded like you said you wanted me to let the shell tell its story to me or something."</p><p>Gold looked to her. "Yes, I think it would be better for your mind to accept it, rather than being told outright." he said.</p><p>"Erm... Okay then..." Cherry said as she kept her hands in her pockets before she held out her right hand. "...So if you could drop this off in my hand... I'll be off then..." she then closed her eyes, trying to look casual and mature around him, not sure exactly what was going on with her internally.</p><p>Gold carefully placed it in her hand.</p><p>Cherry soon accepted it, though she had a small whimper once she put it back in her pockets. "Uh... S-Sorry I wasted your time." she soon said, almost disappointed.</p><p>"You didn't waste my time, dearie, if you did I'd tell you." Gold smirked.</p><p>"Heh... Okay..." Cherry replied as she held her shell close in her hands before glancing over as she saw something that caught her attention briefly. "Well, I guess I better get going, thanks for your--Is that a spinning wheel?"</p><p>Gold followed her gaze. "Yes, it is, dearie~" he replied.</p><p>"It's... Interesting..." Cherry gasped out as her voice got hoarse before she held her head. "What's coming over me?" she then asked herself and tried smacking herself on the cheek. "Uh... Well... I'll get out of your way... I'm eating up your free time." she said, trying to move forward, but something prevented her from even taking one step forward.</p><p>"Would you like to take a closer look?" Gold asked her after a moment.</p><p>"Uh... Okay..." Cherry replied as she shrugged. "Sure... What have I got to lose?" she then shrugged at herself. She had no use or desire for spinning wheels, but she thought she might as well see one up close and began to follow him closer to the wheel in the backroom of the shop.</p><p>Gold showed her over to the wheel. "All I'll ask is you be careful, dearie." he said.</p><p>"Yes, sir..." Cherry nodded as she came over and took a look around the wheel up close, trying to stand her ground and acted as though she were visiting a museum exhibit. "...Gosh, you read about these things, but you never think you end up seeing one up close..."</p><p>Gold gave a small smile to that, it was one of his dearest possessions.</p><p>"It... Looks nice..." Cherry said as her voice sounded strangled a bit. "So is this just a display or something?" she then asked, not sure if he actually used it or if it was just there to look pretty.</p><p>"It's usable, dearie, I use it when I need to think..." Gold said quietly. "Or to forget..." he then added even quieter.</p><p>Cherry swallowed thickly from his quiet tone of voice that almost sounded like a "gulp". "...What're you trying to forget?" she then asked him as she turned pink in the face.</p><p>Gold just chuckled a little. "I guess it worked." he shrugged lightly.</p><p>Though Cherry didn't find the joke that funny, she giggled suddenly before snorting and suddenly cupped her mouth with wide eyes. "...I should go!" she then suddenly said as she stumbled backwards before yelping as she fell on the floor, though luckily didn't break anything, though she fell into a very rough sitting position. "Whoops..." She then muttered weakly.</p><p>Gold looked to her, he offered her a hand to help her up. "Would you like to learn?" he offered. Maybe if he showed the girl he was just another person she might calm down some.</p><p>"Learn...?" Cherry asked with wide eyes before she slowly reached out her hand into his. "Oh, uh... I don't think I'd be a very good student... Is it hard to do?" she then asked, unable to resist asking that question.</p><p>Gold helped her up. "No, it's not hard at all~" he told her.</p><p>"Erm... Okay..." Cherry blinked before shrugging. "...I guess I have time to see what it's all about at least..."</p><p>Gold nodded and helped her over so he could show her a little first, then he would help her learn it. Cherry kept her mouth closed as much as she could as she heard and felt her heartbeat getting faster and more rapid by the minute. She tilted her head a little as she watched him work and tried her best to focus on his craftmanship. She wasn't sure what it was, but she couldn't look away especially with the flow of his magic fingers against the wheel. Gold told her what he was doing as he did it. Then after doing a little he stepped aside off the stool and gestured for her to sit.</p><p>"Oh... Uh... Okay..." Cherry said as she moved the shell in her pocket and soon went to take a seat, feeling slightly intimidated with how big the wheel was from where she sat and she tried to keep herself calm so she wouldn't mess with his prized possession.</p><p>"Just keep calm and focus on what to do." Gold told her, as he started to guide her hands a little at first so she could feel exactly what to do.</p><p>Cherry squeaked a little, sounding like a mindless little mouse that was just snatched by her tail from the clever and smarter cat, though she followed his lead as best as she could. She followed as close and paid attention even closer as possible as she kept her eyes on her hands and on the wheel during his teaching as she found herself feeling warm... Very warm... Almost hot even. After a few more seconds he let her hands go, slowly moving his to her shoulders so he could help if she started to falter. Cherry tried to keep calm, though she had quiet whimpering sounds, sounding a bit like a puppy or a kitten as she focused on the spinning of the wheel, feeling nervous as her palms were sweating a bit, both from his presence and attempting to do something like this for the first time.</p><p>"Just keep calm, mistakes won't do too much, and the more you practice the better you'll get." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry let out a high-pitched groan as she nodded at him, her brain not allowing her to formulate words properly. Gold took his hands off her shoulders for now, but still watched to make sure she had the hang of it. Cherry flowed a bit, she was still a little rusty, but she was slowly getting the hang of it. She began to mumble something to herself as she watched the wheel spinning... It was almost hypnotic. Gold watched a little. Cherry kept on going until she glanced over somewhere else for a minute and suddenly yelped as she stopped her hands and fell off of the stool. A shadow seemed to slither around like a snake and seemed to smirk at her before it disappeared before it could get caught.</p><p>"W-What was...?" Cherry babbled out as she fell on the floor.</p><p>Gold looked at her and helped her up. "I didn't see anything, dearie." he told her.</p><p>"B-B-But..." Cherry stammered. "I... I saw..."</p><p>"What did you see?" Gold asked.</p><p>"I-It was like a shadow..." Cherry explained as her fear took over now since she had no idea of what was going on and looked him in the eyes without her crush distracting her this time. "It was this black thing... It was kinda like a snake and it looked right at me."</p><p>"A... Shadow snake?" Gold asked raising an eyebrow just slightly. Well, he knew her mother and it was definite who her father was.</p><p>"...You don't believe me..." Cherry said lowly as she looked away from him then. "...I better go."</p><p>"I never said I didn't believe you, dearie... Do not put words in my mouth." Gold said calmly, trying not to get mad that she was making an assumption.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I just..." Cherry suddenly got wide-eyed as she felt her stomach turn. "...I should probably go. Ms. Blanchard's probably worried about me."</p><p>"Very well, dearie, you're welcome to return, but please remember not to put words into my mouth." Gold told her as he then let her go along.</p><p>Cherry gulped slightly before she straightened herself out and she began to leave the shop. Her shadow seemed to come alive from behind her without her noticing as it grinned darkly towards him with a wicked cackle to punctuate it. Gold looked at it warningly.</p><hr/><p>Cherry flinched from the bright light of the outside once she shut the door behind her and she stepped out, looking around for Mary Margaret as she squinted her eyes a bit. "Ugh... Why does the sun have to be so bright?" she grumbled to herself.</p><p>"All done?" Mary Margaret asked as she approached.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "...He kinda talked in riddles honestly."</p><p>"Well, he can get like that." Mary Margaret admitted.</p><p>"Let's just go..." Cherry suggested as she glanced back at the shop one last time and soon went to walk off with Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret walked along with her. "Do you need to go anywhere else or do you want to maybe grab something for lunch and bring some back for David and Katie?" she suggested.</p><p>"No, I don't think there's anywhere I need to go," Cherry shook her head before suddenly touching her stomach as it lowly growled and she smiled sheepishly. "Heheheh... I guess I could get something to eat... Just not grilled cheese, if I eat another grilled cheese sandwich, I'm going to turn into a mouse."</p><p>"Granny's does a wonderful lasagna." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Hmm... I'm not a big lasagna eater, but I could take it," Cherry replied thoughtfully before shrugging. "Hopefully it won't be too spicy for my liking."</p><p>"She does other stuff, like burgers for example." Mary Margaret smiled softly as she led the way.</p><p>"Maybe a burger..." Cherry said softly. "I'm gonna eat this mailbox if you bribe me with any other foods." she then teased Mary Margaret as they passed by a mailbox as she felt hungrier and hungrier due to the short-haired woman mentioning various foods besides a grilled cheese sandwich.</p><p>Mary Margaret laughed with a smile as she led her to Granny's.</p><p>Cherry looked around on the way over as she began to memorize the area a bit better now. "I think I'm getting the hang of it now." she then said to the other woman.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. "Soon you'll be able to find your way anywhere in Storybrooke." she told her.</p><p>"Thanks for coming too... I hate getting lost..." Cherry said softly before she hugged her stomach.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret led her to Granny's ordering her one of the premade snacks for while they waited for lunch.</p><p>Cherry took her shell out of her pocket again and decided to take a closer look at it before her eyes widened. Some sort of singing came out of the shell, at least from what she heard. She then grunted and held her head before shaking it. "What's gotten into me?" she then asked herself. "Is this town trying to drive me into insanity?"</p><p>Mary Margaret didn't seem to hear the singing. Cherry put the shell down and soon ate one of the snacks to distract herself. Today was a very strange day and her mind soon began to wander... A little back to what happened moments before she left the pawnshop. Mary Margaret looked to Cherry, after ordering, giving her a soothing smile.</p><p>Cherry glanced over and tried to give a small smile back. "Sorry... I guess I'm a little distracted today..." she said softly.</p><p>"It's alright, you'll still be getting used to coming here." Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"I really like how cozy this place feels," Cherry admitted. "Seems like you can just sit here and forget about your troubles for a minute."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Maybe I can ignore these weird feelings too..." Cherry said softly. "...I was hoping to talk about them with Katie... But maybe I should talk to someone else about them since she's so busy lately."</p><p>"Well, you can talk to me if you like, or Ruby is a good listener..." Mary Margaret smiled softly. "And I'm sure you can talk to Katie, you just need to let her know you want to talk." she advised.</p><p>"Thanks..." Cherry said. "It's just... I've been feeling kinda funny lately. I don't feel that sick, but... It's something I haven't felt before... Maybe I should wait for Katie..." she then shook her head. "She knows me better than any of you... Uh, no offense." she then quickly added, concerned that what she just said probably sounded rude.</p><p>"It's alright, no offense is taken," Mary Margaret soothed her. "But maybe one day we'll all get to know both of you." she smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose so," Cherry replied. "We'll become official Storybrookians."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"You want your usual, sweetheart?" Granny smirked at Cherry.</p><p>"Uh... I'd like a cheeseburger instead, please," Cherry said. "No tomato, no ketchup... Just cheese and burger."</p><p>"All righty." Granny then nodded.</p><p>"Two portions of lasagna, and what does Katie like?" Mary Margaret said to Granny, though asked Cherry.</p><p>Granny nodded at the first orders.</p><p>"Probably another cheeseburger, just with a little sauce though but also like mine and some fries." Cherry then said.</p><p>"Very well then," Granny nodded as she took off. "Be right back with you in a minute."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. Cherry soon played with her shell a bit since she didn't have much to do other than sit and talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Secret About Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon enough, everyone returned to the apartment, with Katie putting stuff away as she wouldn't need to start the food for dinner yet.</p><p>"I think we need to talk to Katie about something very soon." David told Mary Margaret.</p><p>"We do?" Mary Margaret wondered what exactly he meant at that.</p><p>"Something happened while I was shopping with Katie," David said softly. "She called me 'Dad'... I felt something."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked at him. "She did..?" she asked softly. She glanced over at the two girls then back to David. "Was it just in your head or deep in your gut?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"She said it to me," David nodded to confirm. "She even apologized for it on the way back."</p><p>"Did she think you'd be upset for calling her that?" Mary Margaret asked him quietly.</p><p>"She was concerned, but it didn't bother me," David replied. "It just feels like... Something apart of me is awake... Almost like she's... She's someone who's been missing in our lives..."</p><p>Mary Margaret took his hands softly. "Well, I'll let you decide if we tell her, if you feel that way then we can speak to her." she told him.</p><p>"I just feel like we should address something... Especially with what's going on," David nodded. "It couldn't hurt, right?"</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "Just... It might be a shock to her so if she needs time to think we mustn't begrudge her that." she said softly.</p><p>"I understand," David agreed. "I just hope this goes as well as I plan."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled a little.</p><p>David smiled back. "Now, let's have some fun before things get too serious." he then suggested, dropping the subject for now so that Cherry and Katie wouldn't be <em>too</em> suspicious.</p><p>"Alright." Mary Margaret smiled softly. She then went and grabbed out the needed plates to serve up the food from Granny's.</p><p>David smiled back as he decided to help out.</p><hr/><p>Cherry came to offer to help out Katie a bit if she wanted.</p><p>"Hey, Nee-bear, doing okay?" Katie asked her softly.</p><p>"Just thinking about... Stuff..." Cherry replied innocently.</p><p>"What 'stuff'?" Katie asked her.</p><p>"...Stuff, stuff..." Cherry said as something was clearly on her mind and distracting her since she began to move the groceries in the wrong places without even realizing it until she then saw it. "...Ohh. I guess those things sorta got stacked up together by accident..." she then chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>"Nee-bear, don't lie to me or be coy~" Katie told her.</p><p>"Why do you think I'm ly--" Cherry replied, glancing over as she just looked at Katie's "motherly look" and soon looked down with a sigh. "...Let's say there's this guy..." she then began to say as she wasn't sure how to feel about her feelings right now. "And there's this girl who's never seen him before... He makes her feel really scared and weird on the inside... But... She also feels like she needs to keep seeing him. She wants to, but at the same time she doesn't."</p><p>Katie gave a thoughtful nod. "I think this girl has a crush on the guy, but as she doesn't really know him she can't think of whether to let her nervousness win or to push past it to see him again..." she said softly. "I think the girl needs to maybe spend some time in public with him, not in private, so she can get to know him." she then advised, letting Cherry keep her ambiguity.</p><p>"Crush? P-P-Public?" Cherry stuttered nervously. "But how would she get his attention?"</p><p>"By being herself and letting the guy get to know her too." Katie smiled.</p><p>Cherry paused thoughtfully before thinking a bit more. "And, uh..." she then said as her voice cracked before she cleared her throat. "'Scuse me~... How would she get him to come out with her? Like... Leaving a note anonymously and then meeting up?" she then asked with a shrug, based on what she saw in some movies or read in some novels.</p><p>"If she wants it to be a little more anonymous then she should go with the note thing, if she wants to be more outright with it then she should go up to him and quietly invite him out face-to-face." Katie advised.</p><p>Cherry paused thoughtfully, not sure what exactly to do at the moment, but soon nodded at the advice. "Uh, yeah," she then said. "Thanks, Kat. I'll be sure that I--Erm... This other friend of mine who you've never seen or heard from before gets the message."</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile. Cherry nodded back before she looked at the grocery job she did and soon went back to rearranging everything.</p><hr/><p>Soon, the groceries were away and the food was set out.</p><p>"Alright, let's eat!" Mary Margaret suggested.</p><p>"I was about to eat my own hand." Cherry chuckled lightly.</p><p>Everyone then sat down with some drinks and began to eat their food.</p><p>"Oof... This burger is already better than non-stop grilled cheese~" Cherry moaned happily.</p><p>"It is very good." Katie smiled as she ate her burger.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled softly.</p><p>"Not too greasy... Just amazing..." Cherry beamed.</p><p>"Glad you like it, a lot of Granny's food is like that," David smiled. "Anything you girls gotta do before later?"</p><p>"Uh..." Cherry's voice squeaked briefly before she coughed a little and made sure not to choke herself. "I think I'll do some light reading actually. Just take a breather and collect my feelings."</p><p>"I don't think I have anything big planned unless Cherry wants me to join her." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"What?" Cherry quacked suddenly.</p><p>David looked to Mary Margaret to see if now was a good time or not to talk with Katie.</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry. "Moral support to, uh, 'help you pick a book'?" she clarified.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded to David.</p><p>"Uh... If you want, I suppose..." Cherry shrugged. "Did you wanna come help?"</p><p>David nodded back before looking at the two younger women.</p><p>"If you want me to, I will." Katie smiled soothingly to her best friend.</p><p>"Actually, could David and I borrow Katie for a little bit? We'd like to discuss something with her if possible." Mary Margaret spoke up softly.</p><p>"It would just be for a minute," David soon added. "If you don't mind, Cherry."</p><p>Cherry looked unsure as she wasn't sure what to say to that before shrugging and put on a cocky smirk. "Oooohhh, you are in trooooouble~" she then teased Katie as she looked curious.</p><p>"But I didn't <em>do</em> anything~" Katie pouted.</p><p>"She's not in trouble." Mary Margaret soothed any ruffled feathers.</p><p>"Oh... Okay then..." Cherry said as she walked off. "I'll leave you to it then."</p><p>"Thank you, Cherry," David smiled. "It's nothing personal, really."</p><p>"All right..." Cherry nodded as she went to do a little light reading while they would talk.</p><p>Katie watched Cherry go a moment, then looked to the two who wanted to speak to her. Mary Margaret shifted seats to sit into one next to Katie, she would let David lead on this. Cherry found a romance novel and shrugged as she usually smirked and laughed at how cheesy they could be and soon found herself coveted by the story as her mind wandered, imagining herself in the story as a hopeless romantic.</p><hr/><p>"So... Katie..." David began before he took a deep breath before sighing. "...How are you?" he then asked bashfully.</p><p>"I'm feeling better, thank you." Katie smiled softly, a bit shyly now she was the focus of both the other two.</p><p>"Good..." David nodded. "Now... I'll bet there's something you didn't know about us," he then began to say, making this like a story to set up what he and Mary Margaret had to tell her. "Once upon a time, a very long time ago... We had a child together: a beautiful baby girl with a lot of hope and promise in her life."</p><p>Katie looked between them, but stayed quiet to listen.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a soft look. "A very loved baby girl." she added softly.</p><p>"She was very beautiful," David nodded. "We were so proud... But then one day... She had to be sent away from us..." he added with a sharp sigh. "It was one of the hardest and most painful things that we ever had to do, but... We wanted to give her her best chance at life."</p><p>"Something very bad was threatening everyone and we wanted to make sure she was safe." Mary Margaret added softly.</p><p>Katie looked between them, her eyes widening a little behind her glasses.</p><p>"The thing is though... We think that we've found her again." David soon said as he looked Katie right in the eyes.</p><p>Mary Margaret added to that, making sure she knew they meant her, by placing a motherly hand over Katie's.</p><p>"M-Me?" Katie blinked as she got the hint luckily.</p><p>"Looks like it..." David smiled sheepishly and softly before he put his hands together and his eyes grew tearful. "Katie, you could very well be our daughter."</p><p>"I-Is there any way to know for sure?" Katie asked softly, not running away and managing to keep calm.</p><p>"Well, there is one way for definite... We could get a blood test." Mary Margaret said softly, as that would show for definite.</p><p>"Right," David added. "We'll have to go to the hospital... Though my instincts normally aren't wrong."</p><p>Katie took a small but deep breath and nodded. "I-I just want to be sure." she said quietly, with a tiny smile.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and then took both hands in both of hers.</p><p>"It would be good for all of us," David smiled back. "Thank you for listening to us."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Can I hug you both?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Oh, yes, of course." Mary Margaret smiled happily.</p><p>"Of course you can, come here." David smiled back as he came a bit closer with his arms opened to share a group hug with the two.</p><p>Mary Margaret stood, hugging Katie first. Katie wrapped one arm around Mary Margaret. Cherry stumbled into the room briefly, found some paper and pens and soon went away the other way to where she came from, though glanced over at what was happening. She then stepped by and ruffled up Katie's hair and then went back into the other room. David glanced at Cherry for that before shaking his head as he dismissed before smiling in the hug again with the other two. Katie grumbled at the hair ruffle, but enjoyed a hug with both Mary Margaret and David. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly, but was smiling a little.</p><p>"It's going to work out just fine, I know it," David said softly. "I'll call the hospital and schedule an appointment as soon as possible."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Alright..." Katie agreed softly.</p><p>"Do you need some alone time to think about this?" David then offered as he knew it had to feel overwhelming.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked understanding as they all split from the group hug for now.</p><p>"A-A little..." Katie admitted quietly, but gave a small smile. "Guess it explains that dream last night." she said softly.</p><p>"Yes..." David nodded once they let go. "Dreams can be very powerful and important things when you least expect it."</p><p>Cherry seemed to doze off after reading her book as her shell glowed as she slept and her shadow seemed to be watching her with a crazy grin on the face like something out of a nightmare.</p><p>"They sometimes have hidden messages..." David then continued from there. "Lots of strange things happen in this town sometimes, Katie."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. David nodded back with a small smile.</p><hr/><p>After a nice, filling dinner and dessert, some time had gone by and it was time to visit the hospital. Cherry passed on visiting the hospital with David, Mary Margaret, and Katie mostly due to personal preferences as she kept a note hidden in her pocket as she managed to find the pawnshop by herself and looked around to make sure she wouldn't be followed. She came inside the store as the door was unlocked and she soon hummed innocently as she fished the note out of her pocket that was with her shell and she glanced over to the side, seeing a chipped teacup as it perplexed her briefly. Gold could be heard talking as he entered the back from the back entrance, seemingly talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>"Yah!" Cherry yelped as she suddenly slid to the floor and ducked down and went to hide behind one stand after dropping the note flat on the table in front of him. She then saw a Mickey Mouse plush doll and seemed to shush it as she tried to hide.</p><p>Gold blinked as he heard something. "I'll call you back..." he said to the person on the phone then held his cane carefully as he slowly walked out.</p><p>Cherry clenched her teeth together as she began to sweat nervously from where she hid as she breathed slowly and nervously.</p><p>"Is there someone here?" Gold called out, his eyes narrowing. He however noticed the note and got a little distracted by it.</p><p>Cherry tried to keep quiet as she peeked her head out a little to see what he was doing. Gold went to the note and lifted it up to look over the envelope first.</p><p>Cherry soon glanced over and soon began to crawl behind the display cases and soon went to make it to the door without him seeing or hearing her. On the inside, she felt her heart pounding like a hammer hitting a nail on a coffin... Her skin trembling... Her teeth chattering... Her personal sounds sounded intensified by the pressure that squeezed down on her with the struggle and torment with every agonizing second feeling like a long-lasting hour the more she was in there. The envelope read: From a "Golden Girl" to sound a bit cheesy and appealing in some sort of way. Gold raised an eyebrow, but had a small upturn to the corners of his lips and opened the envelope to read the note inside. Cherry then quickly ducked back down while peeking out, feeling very small and insignificant.</p><p>The note was a poem of sorts:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You don't know me very well and I don't know you very well</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I would like to get to know you better, this is what my note has to tell</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In this world, there are many fine pieces of art</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Whether in a gallery out and about</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please meet me at the park at 2:00</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From your Golden Girl"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Intriguing... I think I shall meet this unknown 'Golden Girl'..." Gold decided after a moment.</p><p>Cherry looked overjoyed as she heard that, letting out a fangirl "squee" sound before she suddenly slapped her hands over her mouth with widened eyes as she looked around once her foolish anxiety returned. Gold glanced to the door.</p><p>Cherry sat quietly and carefully as she felt her heart trying to jump out of her chest as she shivered. <em>'How the heck am I gonna get out of here?!'</em> she then thought to herself in urgency and in a panic. She then looked around and all over the place and tried to find a way to escape as she felt trapped in this situation.</p><p>"If 'Golden Girl' is in here, I am returning to the back and finish my phone call... I will see whoever you are at 2:00, dearie~" Gold said aloud, before walking off to do as he said.</p><p>Cherry shook a chill down her spine at the last part before she glanced around and peeked out to see him doing what he said he was going to do and soon quickly dashed out the door and made it outside as she heaved a very sharp and deep sigh of relief. "It's over... Thank goodness..." she panted at herself. "Now for the hard part... Meeting him at 2:00... And finding something to wear..." she then stopped and looked wide-eyed like she was disgusted with herself. "Ugh! When do I <em>ever</em> care about what I'm going to wear?!"</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret sat with Katie and David, holding Katie's hand soothingly as they were waiting for the results from the blood test. Katie held both her potential parent's hands.</p><p>"No matter what happens, we tried, and we thank you for listening to us." David smiled softly.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to them both. David smiled back warmly before looking around as the wait seemed to take a while. Nurse Ratched gave them a look while sitting as she did her own work. Katie looked to the nurse and gave a small smile. Nurse Ratched glanced over and just waved silently, almost looking annoyed. Katie looked down as she saw the annoyed look.</p><p>"Don't worry about her," David said to Katie softly. "Her schedule makes her have a bad day with days with the letter 'Y' in them."</p><p>"But that's everyday." Katie whispered back.</p><p>Nurse Ratched soon answered a call and called out to the other three in the waiting room to give them something that came from her printer. "This is from Dr. Whale." she soon said.</p><p>"Thank you." David said as he stood up and walked over, taking the results.</p><p>Mary Margaret came over with Katie so they could all look at the results.</p><p>"The results are in..." David said dramatically as he came to show them, flinching a bit as he feared the worst at first.</p><p>Mary Margaret took it to look. She gave a soft but happy gasp. David looked tearful and emotional, though tried to calm himself down and decided to let Katie take a look at the results next. Katie looked down at the results and her eyes widened, though she started to faintly smile.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart." Mary Margaret smiled and hugged the shorter girl.</p><p>"Welcome home, Katie." David added as lightly patted Katie on the back.</p><p>Katie hugged Mary Margaret back softly, giving a small smile to David over the taller woman's shoulder. "Thanks... <em>Dad</em>." she said softly.</p><p>"You're welcome, Katie." David smiled back warmly.</p><p>Dr. Whale peeked out a bit and watched Katie from afar, though he didn't stalk right after her then and stayed put for once.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. "Let's go and tell Cherry the good news first." she suggested.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile.</p><p>"Of course," David agreed. "Do you wanna tell her then?" he then asked Katie since the girl was best friends with Cherry after all and this was an amazing opportunity for her.</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile. "I think I will." she said softly.</p><p>"Alright then, let's go." Mary Margaret smiled happily.</p><p>David smiled back as he walked off with his family now. Nurse Ratched nodded at them and let them go once they decided to leave.</p><p>"What an interesting girl..." Dr. Whale said to himself off of stalking Katie before going off to do his next task.</p><p>Katie went along with her parents, looking a little surprised still but also very happy. David smiled warmly as this looked great for everybody. They soon made their way to the apartment. Cherry was going through Mary Margaret's closet and looked for a nice dress to wear and had a rose in her hair after she washed it, straightened it, and wore it down and the streak in her hair was even colored as red and shiny as a freshly polished ruby gemstone as she hoped to look presentable and special for her afternoon plans.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Belle was at home, organizing the books on the shelves much like her job at the library. Not a very hard or difficult job, whether out of boredom or for business, in fact, she could probably do it in her sleep if she absolutely wanted to. Gold was picking out a nice, but not too fancy tie.</p><p>Belle glanced over and soon decided to go and see him. "Tea?" she soon offered with a warm smile.</p><p>"No thank you, luv." Gold told her and held up two ties. One was the same color as his name and the other was a simple red one.</p><p>Belle looked between the two. "What's the occasion?" She then asked before pointing at the red tie as she thought that might be best.</p><p>"Thank you," Gold nodded and put the tie on. "I received a note earlier and someone wants to meet me, I'm thinking of going so I can find out who wants to see me so mysteriously." he added.</p><p>Belle looked suspicious for a moment. "...Someone wants to meet you?" she then asked. "...I don't know if I fully understand. Is... Is this... Rumple, are you... Cheating?" she then asked, jumping to conclusions a bit too quickly.</p><p>"No, dearie, I would never cheat on you," Gold assured her as he moved closer and stroked her cheek. "But if this person means harm then I have to make sure they can't hurt us, and if they're good then there'll be a new friend." he told her.</p><p>Belle frowned firmly before that softened her up a little bit. "Well... All right," she said with a small smile. "They just better not snatch you away from me... You might be the dominant one, but I can be scary too. You should see me with a broom."</p><p>Gold chuckled. "I have seen you with a broom, and I wouldn't want to risk you hitting me." he chuckled.</p><p>"Nope," Belle giggled at him. "Well... I'll miss you a lot, but just don't forget about me. I could never forget about you," she said with dazzling blue eyes as she looked into his eyes. "You're very unforgettable and lovable... Just try to have a good time."</p><p>Gold gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I won't forget about you, Belle." he promised her.</p><p>Belle smiled warmly and soon tiptoed up a bit to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. "And I won't forget about you~" she said to him. "We're going to live happily ever after."</p><p>Gold gave her a small smile as he kissed her back a little before he had to go off to make it on time.</p><p>"Have fun." Belle smiled back as she went back to doing what she was doing.</p><p>"Thank you, dearie." Gold replied and put on his suit jacket.</p><p>Belle smiled as she let him go as she went to stock more books on their shelves and decided to read one of them until he would get back.</p><hr/><p>"All right, I'm heading out," Cherry said as she wore a black dress with red roses on it and wore sparkling black shoes as she walked right past David and Mary Margaret. "Don't wait up."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" David said as he suddenly grabbed her by her arm and spun around with her until they were face-to-face with each other and she was away from the door. "Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"Just out." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"Wearing one of my best dresses?" Mary Margaret smiled, gently teasing.</p><p>"...Yeah." Cherry replied as she went to walk off again once David let go.</p><p>"Where are you going and all dressed up like that?" David asked as Cherry stopped with a groan as she firmly pouted.</p><p>"Yo Mama's house." Cherry mumbled without looking at him.</p><p>"Cherry, that was uncalled for." Mary Margaret frowned a little to that.</p><p>"Sorry..." Cherry groaned a little before sighing. "Look, I just wanna meet this guy, okay?"</p><p>"Which guy?" David asked.</p><p>"...Just this guy I met... You probably don't know him..." Cherry replied as she soon made it to the door and quickly shut it, trying to go out suddenly before she realized that the skirt was stuck in the door. "...Really?" she then deadpanned at herself before knocking on the door. "Um... Help?"</p><p>Mary Margaret shook her head but helped unstick the dress. Cherry nearly stumbled backwards once the door was opened and she patted her skirt down a bit.</p><p>"So who is this guy?" David asked Cherry.</p><p>"Kaaaatie! David's being a dad!" Cherry whined immaturely.</p><p>Mary Margaret hid a chuckle to that.</p><p>"But he <em>is</em> a dad... Mine~" Katie teased Cherry gently, trying to make sure her mood was light so she could be calmer when meeting the guy.</p><p>"Can I <em>please</em> go?" Cherry begged with her hands together. "I haven't done ANYTHING bad to warrant this torture!"</p><p>"You're a drama queen," David sighed at Cherry. "All right, you might as well get going and meet this guy... Whoever he is... Have fun."</p><p>"Thank you..." Cherry sighed in relief and she soon went to walk off to the park. "I'll catch you guys later."</p><p>"See you later, Nee-bear." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Use protection!" David called out.</p><p>"Oh, for God's SAKE!" Cherry's voice cried as she walked down the street and took some deep breaths. "Okay... Chill out, Cher Bear... What's the worst that could happen? Just jump in there... Talk to him... Get it out of your system... It's just a stupid crush... It's not like you're really in love with him." she then coached herself as she made way for the park.</p><hr/><p>Gold was sitting, calmly waiting for this 'Golden Girl'.</p><p>Cherry looked into the park and yelped as she suddenly hid behind the stand she came from. "He's already there..." she then whispered nervously. "Ooh... Maybe I should've worn gloves..." she then said, staring at her hands and brushed them against the skirt with rapid-fire. "Sweaty, sweaty, sweaty..." she mumbled before she took another deep breath. "Okay... Be cool..." she told herself and soon straightened herself out as she whipped her hair back, being careful not to lose the rose, as she soon began to walk on over, humming a tune to herself and she soon hopped up on the seat next to him, crossing her legs with her hands over her upper thigh.</p><p>Gold looked aside first towards her, though he relaxed a little once he saw it was Cherry. "'Golden Girl'?" he asked quietly to check.</p><p>"I regret that name..." Cherry mumbled to herself before turning at him bashfully. "Erm... Yes?" she then grinned nervously, nearly sinking and squirming in her seat under his gaze.</p><p>"Well, this is a little unexpected." Gold told her quietly, and friendly.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah... I figured..." Cherry said as her voice rasped a bit as she looked down from him before looking away, unable to find anything to say or do around him. She even coughed a few times and brushed some of her hair with her fingertips.</p><p>"So you want to get to know each other?" Gold asked then. "Because you could have spoken to Belle if you're this nervous around me." he then added.</p><p>Cherry looked at him before tears suddenly came in her eyes and she turned away, crossing her arms and ended up crying. "This was stupid... Why did I do this?" she then frowned at herself, trying to hide her tears from him.</p><p>"N-No, need to cry, dearie~" Gold said, sounding a little nervous around the tears, he hadn't meant to make her cry.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this was just so dumb!" Cherry cried as she buried her face in her hands. "I just wanted to meet you again without sounding awkward... You just seem so... Interesting... I can't describe it... My friend told me this would be a good idea."</p><p>Gold looked to her and pulled out a clean handkerchief. "Here," he said gently at first. "You do know I'm just another person like you or anyone else in this town, right?" he asked rhetorically.</p><p>Cherry looked over and soon wiped her eyes a bit as she sniffled. "I'm sorry... I'm just trying to figure myself out a little..." she said. "I just had this big image in my head that we just... Talk... And get to know each other... Maybe have a little fun... You just seem... I dunno... Fascinating... I've never fallen in love before and it looked so easy in the books and in the movies."</p><p>"Dearie, we aren't in a book or movie, not everything is like them," Gold told her. "But we can still get to know each other, become friends." he said.</p><p>"...Okay," Cherry said softly before she looked up at him. "...You don't think I'm a fool, do you? I just... I just feel so lost in this world... I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going... I can't remember much of anything other than my friendship with Katie and that weird guy before we woke up in your hospital."</p><p>"I don't think you're a fool," Gold assured her. "And can you describe the weird guy so I can arrange a watch out for him?" he then requested.</p><p>"Uh... I'll try... And thank you..." Cherry said before she closed her eyes suddenly and hugged her knees as she moved her legs up over the bench, though she tried hard not to make the skirt ride up which would expose herself to him as she began to visualize to before her and Katie's incident that brought the two of them into Storybrooke. "I think he has short black hair... Darker eyebrows... Brownish eyes... Not as deep as yours or mine though... I think he had a pen with him, but I'm not certain."</p><p>Gold made a mental note of that, though he sounded both familiar and not. "We'll keep an eye out for him." he said.</p><p>"Oh, uh, good, thanks... He kinda creeped me out and not in a good way like you do..." Cherry replied in relief before her eyes widened and she clutched her chest. Did she just say that out loud?!</p><p>Gold did hear that, but spared her blushes. "Well, if he is seen he'll be sorted, dearie." he told her.</p><p>"Good..." Cherry nodded calmly then, trying to be mature about the situation she forced herself into. "Uh... Well... If I'm bothering you or keeping you from something... I can go. Unless... You wanna hang out... That's how kids like me say 'socialize or mingle'." she then added.</p><p>"We could go for a hot drink before anyone heads back." Gold suggested.</p><p>"Alright..." Cherry replied before she looked him in the eyes. "...I hope this isn't awkward, you just seem... Interesting. And I'm sorry for the other day when I got that bloody nose... If that grossed you out, I'm really sorry."</p><p>"I don't know <em>why</em> it happened but things like that happen, so it's alright, dearie," Gold told her. "And I thank you for the compliment." he added as he inclined his head a little in gratitude.</p><p>"Yes... Let's talk and get that drink..." Cherry said before sighing. "Talk about hobbies... Your wheel thing seems to be a hobby..." she then giggled lightly as she thought of a joke. "You trying to weave some straw into gold?"</p><p>Gold blinked to that, but didn't answer that as she didn't yet seem to believe in magic.</p><p>"It was a joke..." Cherry said with wide eyes as she waved the air around her as a bee flew by, coming for the rose in her hair. "...Never mind... Let's get inside somewhere..." she then said nervously as she flinched from the buzzing bee.</p><p>Gold wafted the bee away and then stood up, and offered her his arm like the gentleman he usually was, at least as Mr. Gold. </p><p>"Oh, my..." Cherry whispered at that and soon accepted his arm, turning bright pink in her cheeks.</p><p>The bee buzzed away then luckily.</p><p>"Okay... Let's go then..." Cherry said softly before nodding with him. "I'm older than I look, just so you know... I know I look like a teenager, but I assure you, I am not."</p><p>Gold nodded as they headed off to where they could grab a warm drink. Cherry bit her lip as they walked around. She did her best to keep calm and took some breaths, trying to chill out and not make a scene like she did the last times she had been with him.</p><hr/><p>Only a few people were out, though the ones who were out, couldn't help but glance over because they knew that Mr. Gold was often with Belle and no one else, though they didn't invade them as it would probably lead to a grave conversation they wouldn't want to happen. Gold looked warningly at the ones glancing over. Cherry glanced back wearily at some people, though she kept quiet. She glanced over at him though, looking drawn to his dominance, but decided to do her best not to say anything about it because if she opened her mouth now, her foot would just be inserted inside of it.</p><p>"What would you like to drink, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"Is there hot chocolate?" Cherry replied. "I'm not much of a tea drinker unless I'm sick."</p><p>"I'm sure there is, dearie, how do you take your hot chocolate?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Plenty of milk or white chocolate... I like a nice chocolatey feel..." Cherry smiled bashfully. "Plenty of marshmallows if I can get them... No cherry on top though... As irony would have it, I don't like cherries..." she then added even though that was her name.</p><p>Gold nodded and placed the order for his tea and a hot chocolate for Cherry. The server nodded and went to get that for them.</p><p>"So... I might be working at the library soon..." Cherry said as she stared at her feet a little. "I hope I get the job... I just love books... Especially for what I'd really like to do in my life someday."</p><p>"Well, I'll speak to Belle for you," Gold assured her. "Though what would you like to do in your life?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh... Well... My real passion is art..." Cherry said. "That much I do remember about myself... I'm often drawing pictures... Or writing poetry... Sometimes stories... So reading a good book helps me go into a new adventure away from cruel and bitter reality... Sometimes I like to imagine I'm living in the world of the book... Then I do my own writing to make my own adventures..."</p><p>Gold nodded, listening interested a bit by that.</p><p>"Sometimes I lose track of time or what's going on..." Cherry said with a sheepish chuckle. "If I had my journal, I'd show you... Not that they're any good... Some stories or poetry come from vivid and lucid dreams though."</p><p>"Well, if you decide to write some more I can arrange for them to be seen by a publisher." Gold told her.</p><p>The server handed them their drinks.</p><p>"Thank you," Cherry told the server before looking back at him. "Oh... Heh... Y-You don't have to do that..." she then said bashfully as her legs crossed under the table.</p><p>Gold nodded to the server but kept his concentration on Cherry. "Well, if it will help your life here in Storybrooke, I would be amiss not to aid when I can." he said.</p><p>"Well... I-It would be nice..." Cherry had to admit as she glanced down and away, nervous about direct eye contact like when she was younger even though she had gotten much better with it, she still felt nervous about looking into his eyes, though their eyes did meet occasionally. "Even if my work is probably not very creative... Probably silly like a little fairy tale."</p><p>"Fairy Tales are not silly, dearie." Gold told her, still pleasant but a little firmer.</p><p>"Oh, I know... I do like them though..." Cherry shrugged, not sure what more to say, so she just picked up her cup and blew on it before sipping down some of her hot chocolate, looking up at him like a lost little puppy.</p><p>Gold took a sip of his tea.</p><p>"...What do <em>you</em> like?" Cherry soon asked him as she leaned back in her seat a little, though quickly sat back up to put the cup back so that she wouldn't slouch.</p><p>"In what way? Do you mean hobbies, or just things I like in general?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"Oh, uh, anything really, I guess," Cherry shrugged bashfully. "I suppose... What are YOUR hobbies?"</p><p>Gold spent some time talking with her, exchanging information for them to be able to be called friends. Then after their "date", he escorted Cherry back to the apartment, right to the door.</p><p>Cherry walked along, though there was something very different in her footing before they stood in front of each other, face-to-face. "Well, uh, this was interesting, Mr. Gold..." she then said, a bit calmer, but still soft and quiet. "The hot chocolate was great."</p><p>"I'm glad you had a good time, dearie; it was nice to meet up and get to know each other as friends." Gold gave a warm smile.</p><p>"Y-Yes, it was nice..." Cherry nodded as she briefly glanced down with a cheesy smile as her dimples popped out as her face warmed up and changed color. "Maybe we could do it again sometime... As friends..."</p><p>Gold nodded with a smile. "Well, here's where I shall leave you for now." he said charmingly.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly, holding up her hand to hide her face from him as she turned away. "I'll see you around town, I suppose..." she then giggled bashfully with a small sniffle as she went to grab the doorknob and go inside.</p><p>"Goodbye for now dearie." Gold told her, bowed just slightly then went off, leaving her to open the door in peace.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret looked over.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she came in through the door and came to meet the others before gasping slightly once she saw Mary Margaret. "Oh! ...Hi." she then greeted bashfully.</p><p>"Nice date?" Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"I-I-It wasn't a date, we were just talking..." Cherry said as she came inside with her hands at her sides. "But yes... I had hot chocolate, he had some tea."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile. Cherry soon walked further inside and hopped on the couch.</p><p>"...Just so you know, Gold's married, so he probably doesn't like you like that." David warned.</p><p>"I'm not a child, David, I know," Cherry replied softly. "It was just... Nice to have that sort of attention... I don't think I've felt like that before about anybody... At least not that I remember..."</p><p>"Well, he might be married, but he can still have other friends." Mary Margaret told her own husband.</p><p>Katie was making sandwiches for dinner.</p><p>"I just don't want her to get too excited." David replied.</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes a bit at him and soon went to take off the shoes and rest her feet a little due to walking around in them for a while. Mary Margaret looked at him. Katie soon walked over with a platter of sandwiches.</p><p>"Oh, those look nice." David smiled at Katie once he saw the sandwiches.</p><p>"Did you make them perfectly?" Cherry asked Katie as she went to get one.</p><p>"I tried at least." Katie chuckled with a smile.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>Cherry soon bit into her turkey sandwich and beamed. "Mm... Juicy~" she then nodded.</p><p>David then decided to take a ham sandwich from the platter and ate it up instantly.</p><p>"We had some good news today." Katie said softly to Cherry as she ate a ham sandwich too.</p><p>Mary Margaret ate one of the cheese ones.</p><p>"You found the perfect sandwich recipe?" Cherry replied with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie shook her head. "No, something even better." she said softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret kept quiet to allow Katie to tell Cherry. David smiled as he lightly chuckled.</p><p>"...I give up," Cherry smirked. "What happened?"</p><p>"We had the results from the blood test... Mary Margaret and David are my parents." Katie said softly but clearly with a gentle smile.</p><p>Cherry bit down on her next piece before suddenly gulping loudly as she looked wide-eyed. "...What?" she then asked. "They're your... Huh?!"</p><p>"You heard us," David told her. "Mary Margaret and I had a child a very long time ago and she had to be sent away for her own safety and protection... Turns out she was just right under our noses."</p><p>"No waaay..." Cherry whispered with wide eyes. "...No way... I gotta see it to believe it."</p><p>Katie blushed, but smiled and went and fetched the result paper to show her.</p><p>"Yes... I am Katie's father..." David soon said as Cherry examined the papers.</p><p>Cherry soon went to take a look as this sounded way too good to be true. Not that she doubted Katie, it just sounded too unbelievable. Her eyes then widened once she scanned through the paper and saw that it was indeed true. "No way!" she then repeated herself, sounding dramatic suddenly. "No, that's not true... That's IMPOSSIBLE!"</p><p>"It is true." Mary Margaret said softly.</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry looking a bit nervous to her reaction.</p><p>"...This is weird," Cherry said as she held her head. "How did this happen? What's next, I was adopted too?"</p><p>"I know it's strange and complicated, but it's true." David told her.</p><p>"Well... I guess I can accept this," Cherry shrugged. "It's just wild to think about... I never knew that Kat was adopted."</p><p>"I don't remember if I was, but I must have been or I wouldn't have survived until now." Katie said softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret gently tucked a small strand of Katie's hair behind her ear soothingly. "We're not going to let her go again unless she wants to go." she said softly.</p><p>"...I see," Cherry said softly as she thought back to her shell. "...I just wish I could find out more about myself... In this crazy town..."</p><p>A shadow seemed to linger by as she said that.</p><p>"So you don't remember anything about back home?" David asked.</p><p>"The most I remember is my friendship with Katie... And we came here outside of Storybrooke... I just feel like my life is a blank page right now..." Cherry said as she began to feel left out.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find out what you need to know." Mary Margaret smiled softly.</p><p>"Yes... Excuse me..." Cherry nodded as she put her sandwich back down and walked off for a moment.</p><p>"...I hope we didn't hurt her feelings or something." David said in concern.</p><p>"I-I'll go talk to her." Katie said quietly and stood up to do just that. She gave a small smile to her parents then started to follow Cherry.</p><p>David nodded as he soon went back to eating his sandwich, enjoying it very much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shelter from the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry was shown to be on the roof and staring out to the distance as she looked at the various citizens going about their day and even found some families together, such as even Regina having her own son. She wasn't sure why, but she started to feel isolated as she held onto the shell that Katie got for her as a gift.</p><p>Katie came out onto the roof. "Nee-bear, are you ok?" she asked softly.</p><p>Cherry glanced back, though her eyes didn't meet Katie's. "...I'm fine," she said. "I just needed some alone time."</p><p>"If I upset you I'm sorry." Katie said softly, approaching her best friend.</p><p>"You didn't..." Cherry said softly. "It's just... I have no idea what's going on... And now you have a family... Everybody has a family... Where does that leave me?"</p><p>"You have family... And even if it might take a while to find them... You have me." Katie said softly as she put a hand on Cherry's shoulder.</p><p>Cherry glanced over softly and sighed as she shut her eyes. "I'm just not sure if I belong around here," she then said. "I'm happy for you... You've always been like a sister to me... I just feel like a huge piece of me is missing..."</p><p>Katie wrapped her arms around Cherry in a hug. "No matter what you'll have a place with me, and if you have parents in Storybrooke I will help you find them." she said softly.</p><p>"Maybe you're right..." Cherry said, starting to slowly feel better.</p><p>Suddenly, Cherry's shadow seemed to grin and glare evilly and cast over her from Katie's comfort. Cherry looked wide-eyed as the shadow wafted over her and she suddenly had an impish smirk and then pushed Katie right off of the roof with a wicked sounding giggle. Someone from down below just happened to be walking by then before looking up as he noticed something going on. Katie let out a shocked yelp as she was pushed, though she had sensed the evil so knew it wasn't fully Cherry, and closed her eyes bracing herself for the inevitable landing. Cherry leaned over a bit as she didn't seem like herself.</p><p>The familiar man yelped and soon caught her in his arms who began to smirk fondly once he caught her. "Well, hello there, luv," he spoke to her in his debonair, girlhood trembling, and moistening English accent. "Didn't know you fell for me that hard~"</p><p>Katie gasped in surprise as she was caught and her eyes widened. "K-Killian..." she whispered, trembling as she realized just how close she had been to at the very least a trip to the hospital.</p><p>"Hello there, angel," Killian smirked once he caught her. "Enjoy a brief visit to Heaven?" he then glared up at the roof in an accusatory way.</p><p>Cherry then ducked down before she could be seen by the pirate. Katie didn't reply but wrapped her arms, loosely so not to choke him, but still securely around his neck as she buried her face where his neck met his shoulder.</p><p>"Whoa... It's okay..." Killian said softly and calmly as he patted her on the back. "Should I bring you back inside?"</p><p>Isaac, who was once again reading over what was happening so far, smirked. 'Shocked by her brush with death, and feeling bad for running off on Killian before even though drunk at the time, Katie took a few more moments to calm down and then decided she would go back to the ship with Killian.' he wrote, then watched as the story continued to unfold.</p><p>"I-I d-don't know..." Katie stuttered out as she trembled, but tried to calm down by slightly inhaling the smell of the sea air, leather, and man. She took a few more moments to calm down, letting his scent calm her. "N-No, I-I'll come with you... T-To the ship." she said softly.</p><p>"...You're coming with me?" Killian asked, just to make sure he heard that right. "Well... Only if you're sure... It won't be as cozy as in there, but it would help soothe me to know that you were safe and sound even well into the next day." he then said as he went to take her away from the apartment and soon back over to his ship.</p><p>Katie nodded in reply to his question, she wasn't mad at Cherry though.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon slipped back inside the apartment and came back downstairs. Mary Margaret was sitting with David.</p><p>"Where's Katie?" David asked once he saw Cherry coming over.</p><p>"She was on the roof..." Cherry said before shrugging as she took her sandwich and went back to eating it.</p><p>"And why hasn't she come back down with you?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.</p><p>"She sorta fell off." Cherry replied.</p><p>"...She <em>fell</em>?" David's eyes widened.</p><p>"Yeah... No big deal..." Cherry shrugged as she bit more into her sandwich. "She can make a heck of a sandwich though."</p><p>Mary Margaret's eyes widened and she rushed downstairs, ready to call an ambulance.</p><p>"Whoa! Wait, wait, it's okay!" Cherry then called out. "She's fine! Someone caught her."</p><p>"Who?" David asked with his hands on his hips.</p><p>"That biker who thinks he's a pirate." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>Mary Margaret heard that and returned, her brown eyes wide.</p><p>"How did she fall?" David asked.</p><p>Cherry looked wide-eyed then and turned away, chewing her lip before forcing the sandwich in her mouth.</p><p>"Cherry... You didn't... Did you <em>push</em> her?" David asked sharply.</p><p>Cherry soon chewed on the sandwich loudly with her cheeks puffed up as she pointed to her mouth and shook her head as she couldn't talk with her mouth full. "Mm-mm-mm!"</p><p>Mary Margaret looked at her still, waiting for the answer.</p><p>Cherry gulped down the sandwich a bit. "Maybe?" she then said.</p><p>"Cherry!" David called sharply as the girl suddenly winced and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>"It was an accident!" Cherry defended. "...Sorta."</p><p>"Why would you push her?" Mary Margaret asked in shock.</p><p>"I-I don't know, I just--" Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"You <em>actually</em> pushed her?!" David asked firmly. "Cherry!"</p><p>"I didn't mean to!" Cherry's eyes widened as it began to rain outside as a lightning bolt shined right behind her. "It just happened! It's not like she fell and died though!"</p><p>Mary Margaret looked out of the window.</p><p>"I'm sure she's fine..." Cherry said nervously. "She probably just--"</p><p>"I don't wanna talk to you anymore," David said in disgust. "I thought you were a nice girl."</p><p>"What?!" Cherry yelped. "You guys... She's not hurt or dead!"</p><p>"I can't believe you would do that either." Mary Margaret had to agree to that last part.</p><p>"You gotta be freakin' kidding me..." Cherry grumbled before she soon went into the other room briefly. "She's fine!"</p><p>After a few moments, Cherry wore her casual clothes and began to storm out.</p><p>"Where are you going?" David asked.</p><p>"I'm going somewhere where I won't be hassled for a harmless gesture..." Cherry firmly pouted as she stomped her feet across the floor as she went to go outside.</p><p>Mary Margaret had to move out of the way so she wouldn't be bowled over by an angry similar-sized woman.</p><p>David sharply sighed. "...Maybe I was too rough," he said. "I just... Can't believe she would push Katie... Prank or not."</p><p>Mary Margaret sighed softly. "I was shocked too," she said softly. "A-At least Katie was saved." she added softly.</p><p>"Yes... I suppose so..." David nodded. "...They'll be back... I hope."</p><hr/><p>Killian helped Katie to go back aboard as there was light thunder heard. "Hm... Must be a storm brewing," he then warned Katie. "I can always tell about this sort of thing."</p><p>"I-I hate thunder and lightning so be prepared." Katie admitted and advised quietly, as she got down from his carry but still held onto him.</p><p>"I understand," Killian nodded as he led the way. "You needn't fear though... Captain Killian Jones is here and I will make the bad storm go away!" he then proclaimed while posing heroically and dramatically.</p><p>Katie quietly giggled to that, but followed him to where he was taking her. </p><p>"Can you walk up ahead or do you still need my help?" Killian asked as they stopped briefly.</p><p>"I-I think I can walk." Katie told him, and then went to see if she could walk even with the adrenaline now gone from her veins.</p><p>Killian soon let Katie walk across the gangplank first just to see if she could do it and stood closely behind her just in case. Katie managed the gangplank as there was a rail, but her legs gave out once she stepped onto deck. Killian soon rushed over to try to help her up, though she hit the floor, he knelt down to hold out his hand for her.</p><p>Katie looked at his hand a moment, but took it to let him help her up. "Sorry." she said softly.</p><p>"It's quite all right, it happens to the best of us," Killian reassured before smirking as he helped her back up to her feet. "Happens to Smee all the time actually."</p><p>"Who's Smee?" Katie asked quietly, catching herself with her hands on his shoulders as he was quite strong.</p><p>"A good friend of mine, I'll introduce you later," Killian chuckled before he felt some raindrops and went to move her further inside to the cabin. "Come on, let's get inside."</p><p>Katie nodded, then yelped and clung to him tighter as the lightning struck followed by the thunder. Killian's eyes widened briefly before he opened the door to the cabin and rushed Katie inside as it began to rain from the thunder and lightning. Katie whimpered and looked ready to bolt and hide if there was another strike and thunder.</p><p>"Shh... Shh... It's okay..." Killian soothed. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get you something if you wish."</p><p>Katie shook her head and actually ducked under the table at the loud noise. </p><p>Killian soon brought out a nice, warm blanket and decided to wrap Katie up in it. "So, you mind telling me why you fell off of the roof?" he then asked. "I hope you didn't misplace a ladder or have some sort of sick, twisted wish."</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise from the blanket, but huddled up in it. "I-I was talking to my friend a-and I slipped." she said quietly, as this was between her and Cherry but having to tell him something.</p><p>"I see," Killian replied. "Well, I'm sorry that had to happen. Luckily I was just going through a stroll and happened to find you, eh?"</p><p>Katie nodded. "I-I'm sorry for running out on you a little while ago." she said softly.</p><p>"Yes... I did miss you a lot... But I understood..." Killian replied. "You had other things to do... I'm dangerous... You're a good girl..."</p><p>Katie squeaked and lunged at him hugging, him at the noise.</p><p>Killian's eyes widened before he lightly rubbed her back. "Oh, dear, it's okay, it's okay..." he said softly. "The storm won't hurt you. I promise."</p><p>Katie clung to him tightly, practically sitting in his lap.</p><p>"It's all right... It's going to be okay..." Killian comforted. "I wish I could help make you feel better."</p><p>Katie looked up to him, her blue eyes wide and slightly teary behind her glasses.</p><p>"What do you need me to do?" Killian asked softly and gently.</p><p>"J-Just hold me like this?" Katie whispered, removing her glasses a moment to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.</p><p>"...All right," Killian nodded as he held onto her. "By the way, I'm sorry I dropped your talking phone into the water... I wasn't really myself that day."</p><p>"It's just called a phone." Katie told him gently and quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"...Aye," Killian nodded as he sat with her to keep her warmth and company. "Storms used to bother me when I was a young lad."</p><p>"Yeah?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>"Oh, indeed," Killian nodded. "When my brother and I were younger, sometimes storms kept me awake... Though having some company gave me great comfort... Sometimes it's good to have an extra person there with you."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "How did you learn not to be scared?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Sometimes I try to close my eyes and count backwards from 100... Or we'd tell each other stories," Killian said to her. "Our father often did the best he could, though I really wished I could've heard my mother's lullabies more often. She was truly the greatest woman I ever knew."</p><p>"I-I'm not the greatest singer, b-but I could sing something?" Katie whispered, blushing a bit.</p><p>"Probably better than me singing," Killian chuckled lightly. "Well, all right... Let's hear it."</p><p>Katie blushed a bit more. "Any preferences of type?" she said quietly.</p><p>"Know any songs about the sea?" Killian smirked as he raised an eybrow at her.</p><p>"Well, I know one about a sailor." Katie said softly.</p><p>"May I hear it?" Killian asked her.</p><p>Katie blushed, but gave a small smile, flinching at another strike of the lightning and thunder, before starting to sing a song that a siren sung about a sailor. This song was Jolly Sailor Bold. Killian soon listened closely with a small smile as he held onto her as they both got lost in the song. Katie concentrated on the song, so she wouldn't mess it up, though she slowly relaxed more as his hold and the song were keeping her distracted. Killian smiled while watching and listening to her, also looking happy for her once she was slowly calming down from the storm.</p><hr/><p>It soon began to pour down rain as Cherry tried to make her way through the rain, having a hard time seeing as her glasses were dripping wet and she got lost as she wandered too far from the apartment. "I don't need them... I don't need anybody... Not my fault Katie fell too far..." she mumbled to herself before sighing sharply as she knew what the right, smart, and mature thing would be to do. "I guess I should apologize... Whenever Katie comes back from that biker... I'll go back in a minute... Now, where am I?" she then asked herself, finding herself lost and alone in Storybrooke. "...Uh-oh."</p><p>To make matters worse, a big dog, or at least she thought was a dog, began to snarl and bark and soon began to chase her. Cherry cried out as she saw the predator coming and soon ran for it right into the forest as the storm got worse and worse, even worse as she began to run for her life, though slipping on occasion. Isaac was reading as this unfolded, but would 'write-in' before Cherry would get hurt as he needed her alive and well.</p><p>"Shoo... Shoo... Go away...." Cherry whispered and begged as she ran for her life and soon slipped and slid across the ground as she tripped before crawling to hide behind a bush as the rain poured down as the wolf ran right past her. "Ugh... That could've gone a lot worse."</p><p>Gold had been taking a stroll but got caught in the rain, luckily he had an umbrella with him so he wouldn't get wet.</p><p>"Shit! It just got worse!" Cherry panicked as she was soon surrounded by a pack of wolves who backed her up against a cliff. "Nice wolves... Nice... Vicious... Bloodthirsty... Easily provoked dogs..." she then yelped as she saw that she could slip and fall easily and nearly tripped backwards. "No! NO!"</p><p>The wolves growled as they came closer and she fell off the edge and soon grabbed a strong root as she tried to keep a firm grip as she yelled for help as loud as she could while the lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled, as though to punctuate her terrifying situation. Gold heard that and approached quickly. He sent the wolves scattering with magic.</p><p>Cherry soon yelped and whimpered as the root bent further and her grip was slipping and loosening. She whimpered frantically as she tried to grasp the root, but it soon began to snap and break and she yelled out as she began to fall right off of the cliff and looked down below in pure terror as this looked like the end. However, before she could fall, she was shifted and she landed in Gold's arms instead of falling down the cliff.</p><p>Cherry's eyes widened as she shivered, both from fear and the cold and wetness as she looked up at him and chuckled sheepishly once she saw who it was. "We gotta stop meeting like this, Mr. Gold..." she uttered out bashfully.</p><p>"What are you doing out here at this time and in this weather?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I was just walking... I was with Katie... And Mary Margaret... And... D-D-DAVID!" Cherry began before her words dropped a little before she suddenly sneezed at the end of her statement. "W-We were talking... And suddenly...Katie fell off of the roof..."</p><p>Gold listened, not speaking yet so she could finish telling the story, though he did summon a jacket for her and wrapped it around her shoulders.</p><p>"She just fell... And someone caught her... I think it was that biker..." Cherry said before stopping and blushing at the kind and warm gesture, not questioning where the jacket came from. "Oh... T-Thank you... Anyway... She fell and I got yelled at by David and Mary Margaret... So I decided to go for a walk... And... Those giant dogs chased me."</p><p>"He's a pirate, not a biker... And If that's the case, then you better come with me until Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard calm down." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't wanna intrude..." Cherry said with a shiver as she sniffled a bit and sneezed again. "...I've bothered you so many times already... With that stupid letter... A-A-And that hot chocolate date... And... And... I just wanna go home..." she then said lowly and sadly.</p><p>"I won't take no as an answer, dearie." Gold told her, allowing her feet down, but keeping a supportive arm around her as he held the umbrella over them both.</p><p>Cherry gulped slightly before she walked off with him. "Okay..." She then said in a hoarse voice as she began to follow him.</p><p>Gold continued to escort her along. Cherry looked around as she followed him, shivering though not as much as she did without the warm jacket. Gold soon led her back to his place with Belle, not wanting to leave Cherry out in the cold and wet.</p><hr/><p>Katie then finished the song, and blushed a bit more, hoping it hadn't been too bad, though she knew it hadn't been perfect.</p><p>"That was very lovely." Killian smiled warmly.</p><p>Katie blushed, but smiled shyly.</p><p>"Sing better than me anyway." Killian smiled back.</p><p>"I'm sure you sing just fine." Katie told him softly.</p><p>"Heh... I'd sing for you if you'd like, but don't say I didn't warn you." Killian chuckled.</p><p>Katie smiled a little.</p><p>"I used to sing songs about revenge..." Killian replied. "Something from a former life..." he then hinted about, not knowing that she knew more than he was saying, at least not right now for that matter.</p><p>Katie shifted slightly and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Did something that bad happen to you?" she asked softly.</p><p>"It's a long story, I won't bore you with details from my life." Killian said bashfully.</p><p>"Well, maybe we can spend some more time together, and you can tell me a little more each time?" Katie suggested softly, leaning up slightly to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Killian smiled warmly. "Then you can tell me some tales about yourself."</p><p>"I did find something out earlier today." Katie admitted softly.</p><p>"Aye?" Killian replied curiously.</p><p>"Well, I found out I was adopted, but I found out who my birth parents are." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Oh?" Killian replied. "That sounds like quite the adventure."</p><p>Katie nodded. "I'm David and Mary Margaret's daughter." she said softly.</p><p>"...Is that right?" Killian asked with wide eyes. "...So you know... The story? About what happened?"</p><p>"All I know is that they gave me away but that creepy man magicked me back here and now I'm their daughter," Katie said softly. She then frowned a little. "Hold on, if you knew something, why wouldn't you have told me?" she asked as she pushed herself away a little, straightening up so she could look right at him.</p><p>"I didn't want to overwhelm you," Killian said to her. "There's more to this town than you know or what you think you might know."</p><p>Katie looked at him. "Well, you have to tell me now, I know they're my parents now, but I'm sure you aren't just on about that." she then said.</p><p>"...I take it that you believe in magic?" Killian soon asked, seeing that he couldn't stop himself now with his foot already in his mouth.</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"It's a very long story," Killian said to Katie. "But a very long time ago, we all used to live in this world... A world filled with magic... You and I believe your friend were also apart of it. Then something terrible happened and we were all cursed and sent to live here and had to make new lives."</p><p>Katie blinked as she listened to the story. Killian spoke highly of a curse that affected everyone and how no one could leave Storybrooke otherwise bad things would happen and they would forget about who they were and how lucky they were to have their memories that had been triggered and in some cases, altered, and talked about a pair of Saviors who would form an unlikely bond and help each other to help the world they lived in. Katie's eyes were wide as he finished telling the story. She stood up and started to pace, luckily managing not to fall due to how she was walking.</p><hr/><p>Cherry stepped inside the mansion after wiping her feet as she sniffled a little. Belle was in the kitchen, making some warm tea since it was pouring down rain outside and she knew that her husband would be outside around this time... Probably better than him making magic in the basement. </p><p>"Belle? I'm home!" Gold called out as he hung up his coat and helped Cherry out. "We have company!" he also added.</p><p>Belle smiled as she set the tea down and soon rushed over to see her husband, unintentionally getting Cherry in the middle of them as she hugged him right away and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I've missed you~ " she said warmly before looking around. "Where's our company?"</p><p>"She's being sandwiched right now." Cherry muffled as she turned pink in the face.</p><p>"Oh!" Belle gasped before backing up and looking over at the slightly taller woman. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there for a second."</p><p>"It's okay..." Cherry whispered bashfully.</p><p>Gold smiled a little from the kiss but couldn't resist a little bit of playfulness. "Belle, if you wanted a three-person hug, you could have just asked~" he told her.</p><p>Cherry soon stepped away bashfully from the hug as she came to enjoy the warmth and comfort of the home.</p><p>"I didn't think about that," Belle smiled bashfully. "Our new friend just keeps on showing up in our lives, doesn't she?"</p><p>"I found her outside alone, chased by the wolves and almost falling off the cliff." Gold quietly told Belle.</p><p>"Those were <em>wolves</em>?!" Cherry gasped suddenly.</p><p>"Oh, my..." Belle frowned softly. "I made some tea if anyone wants some. It looks so terribly cold and wet out there."</p><p>"I told you... I... I only drink tea when I'm... When I'm... I'm..." Cherry said before she stuttered again and soon sneezed loudly and groaned. "Siiick..." she then finished miserably. "D'oh..."</p><p>"Sounds like you are, dearie." Gold told Cherry and then put an arm around her and guided her into the living room so she could sit nearer the fire.</p><p>"I'll pour us all some tea," Belle said. "Do you take it in a special way, Cherry?"</p><p>"I'll take some honey if you have it..." Cherry sniffled as she followed Gold towards the warm, crackling fire.</p><p>Belle nodded as she got the tea ready for them all to drink as the lights began to flicker on and off. Gold glanced at the lights. Cherry soon looked around, noticing a lack of television and computer which began to concern her.</p><p>"Things don't seem so bleak after a cup of tea." Belle soothed Cherry, giving her one cup and giving her husband the other.</p><p>Cherry shakily reached out and took the cup before sipping it and slowly closing her eyes as she tried to relax before her eyes widened as suddenly, all of the lights shut off as the thunder rumbled in the background. Gold sighed a little. He stood to start lighting some candles.</p><p>"You'll be safe in here until the storm blows over..." Belle told Cherry in great comfort. "Why were you walking out in the rain all by yourself though? You shouldn't do that in a new town you don't know much about."</p><p>"I sorta got in a fight..." Cherry said softly as she sipped her tea and luckily, it tasted very nice. "Mm... There was an accident."</p><p>Gold continued to light the candles so they could all see.</p><p>"Oh... Very nice..." Belle smiled once she saw the candles.</p><p>"I guess watching a movie until the storm clears so I can go back is out of the question." Cherry said sheepishly.</p><p>"You couldn't watch one anyway," Belle smirked. "We don't watch television in this house."</p><p>"There we'll all be able to see now." Gold said.</p><p>"I-I should probably get going," Cherry said. "David and Mary Margaret are probably expecting me right now."</p><p>"Well, hopefully the storm will end soon then." Belle nodded as the rain got a bit heavier.</p><p>"You will stay until the storm has died down dearie, it would be remiss of us to send you out in this weather." Gold told her.</p><p>"Hopefully the storm ends soon then..." Cherry said as she glanced back at him. "I-I'd hate to be a burden."</p><p>"You won't be..." Belle soothed as she sipped her tea. "We'll just enjoy each other's company."</p><p>"And if you're offered something, the person offering won't be thinking of you as a burden, dearie." Gold said, coming to sit down then.</p><p>Belle smiled warmly to assure Cherry that there was no harm done.</p><p>"Thanks..." Cherry whispered softly as she blushed off their gazes. "You guys would make nice parents."</p><p>Gold gave a small hum, though his gaze went a little distant.</p><p>"...D-Did I do something wrong?" Cherry asked in concern.</p><p>"It's all right," Belle told her. "Just relax a little..."</p><p>"O-Okay..." Cherry nodded as she tried to calm down a little and soon stared into the fire since she couldn't look at a phone or TV screen.</p><p>Gold took a sip of his tea. Cherry's eyes darted around as this began to feel awkward as she looked into the fire.</p><p>"Maybe I'll go find a book." Belle offered.</p><p>"If you'd like to, just make sure you take a candle so you won't fall in the dark." Gold told her.</p><p>"Of course." Belle nodded as she brought out one of the candles and went away briefly.</p><p>Cherry watched her go into the darkness, though she wouldn't be alone in the dark. She saw herself sitting to close beside Mr. Gold, so she decided to scooch herself away so she wouldn't be invading his personal space.</p><p>"You don't need to shift away, dearie, I don't bite," Gold told her. "And besides, you'll be warmer staying where you are." he added.</p><p>"I-I just didn't wanna invade your personal space..." Cherry said sheepishly as she shook chills all over her body. "I'm fine over here... Really..." she then grinned nervously, though her shivering said otherwise. "Brrgh~"</p><p>Gold looked to her and shook his head. He put a blanket around her and then put an arm around her to help warm her up some. He was sure Belle would understand.</p><p>"Mmf..." Cherry let out a muffled squeak as she glanced up at him bashfully.</p><p>"The storm has flooded the roads!" Belle gasped.</p><p>"...What's that?" Cherry uttered out.</p><p>"The roads are flooded and closed," Belle said as she stepped back out. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay overnight."</p><p>Gold looked to Belle.</p><p>"N-No, I <em>can't</em> stay here..." Cherry panicked as she looked like she was about to stand up. "I should go... One of you can just drive me back..."</p><p>"No, that's not a good idea. It's coming down really bad out there," Belle frowned. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"The roads flooding won't allow for a car anyway." Gold added.</p><p>"But... But... But... But..." Cherry stammered.</p><p>"No buts except for yours by the fire," Belle said as she cracked open her book. "Why don't you listen to my bedtime story? ...Once upon a time..." she soon began as Cherry shivered nervously as she sat between the two before settling down after a little while.</p><p>Gold listened to the story too. Cherry soon calmed down as she settled in a little while hanging around the other two as she slowly shut her eyes and got lost in the world of the story. Belle lightly stroked Cherry's hair as she read aloud from the book to calm all of them down from the storm. Gold decided to get a bottle or two of wine for them all to share as it would help calm any nerves.</p><p>"I-I-I shouldn't..." Cherry said as she stepped back.</p><p>Belle smiled at his kind gesture, one of the many reasons why she got married to him in the first place.</p><p>"I insist." Gold said. He poured three glasses and handed two of them to Belle and Cherry.</p><p>"Here's to good company..." Belle said as she raised her glass.</p><p>"Um... Yeah..." Cherry said as she held out hers next to clink her glass with Belle's. "...Thank you for taking care of me."</p><p>"Good company." Gold agreed as he clinked glasses with them both.</p><p>The three soon took a big drink from their glasses as the storm still went on, though it was getting quieter as the thunder sounded further away and the lightning just flashed every once in a while.</p><p>"Ooh... Can't go wrong with red wine~..." Cherry said as her glass was already empty.</p><p>Gold nodded, making sure their glasses would be kept topped up.</p><p>Cherry soon drank some more once she had more wine in her glass.</p><p>"Looks like the storm's settling down..." Belle said as she glanced over. "Perhaps we shall find somewhere for you to sleep tonight, Cherry."</p><p>Cherry's only response was a squeaky hiccup before she cupped her mouth bashfully.</p><p>"Well, we really only have the one room and the sofa." Gold said his voice calm and quiet.</p><p>"I'll stay on the sofa, I don't mind..." Cherry grinned nervously.</p><p>"Well, all right..." Belle replied to her before giggling as she sipped her wine. "No room if Rumple and I shared the couch anyway."</p><p>Cherry nodded as she sipped more of her wine before her eyes began to look wide. Gold gave a small impish giggle after hearing that.</p><p>"Then it's settled... He takes the couch... We take the bed..." Cherry drawled out as she began to swish her glass around.</p><p>"Drink?" Belle asked Cherry if she wanted more.</p><p>"Uh, yes, I am..." Cherry then smirked before sipping some more. "Why not? I'm not driving anywhere... I don't even have a license~"</p><p>Gold raised his eyebrow to that.</p><p>"Okay, I think you've had enough..." Belle said as she kept the bottle from Cherry.</p><p>"Cawm aaaaawwwwnnn~..." Cherry slurred out as she reached for the bottle, her hand flailing and hitting Belle's face a few times so that she could grasp for the bottle. "That was just baby stuff... I'm ready to be a grown-up now..."</p><p>"I'd be careful with those hands, dearie~" Gold said, his voice lowering a little. He had had a bit more wine too, but no one hit Belle.</p><p>"I'm thiiiirsty..." Cherry whined. "Please..."</p><p>"All right," Belle said as assertively as possible. "Bedtime. Let's find you some pajamas."</p><p>Cherry soon fell back against Gold and crossed her arms and kicked her feet up against Belle's lap with a childish pout. "You guys suck~" she then whispered immaturely.</p><p>Gold easily scooped her up. "Let's go," he said. "I'll bring you upstairs and Belle can help you into some pajamas." he decided, and let Belle lead the way.</p><p>"Whoof!" Cherry yelped suddenly.</p><p>"Time for some girl time." Belle smiled at Cherry as she walked off first with a candle.</p><p>"I can walk by myself, thank you..." Cherry muttered with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Be my guest." Gold told her as he put her down, but stayed behind her so she would have to follow Belle, and to make sure he could catch her if she almost fell.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out at him and soon went to walk off to follow Belle, though she wobbled a bit and waved her hands before slipping and falling right back against him. "...I might need a little bit of help..." she then said in a hoarse voice as she looked up at him and adjusted her glasses. "My ankles... They've lost their senses..."</p><p>Gold lifted her up again and continued to follow after Belle. Cherry pouted as she followed after. Belle soon took Cherry into the room and went to help her pick out some pajamas for the night. Cherry soon stared out the window to see that it was beyond impossible to travel out into the rain in this condition and decided to just grin and bear it... She probably deserved this for trying to push Katie, though part of her had to wonder how and why she could do such a thing to her dear and sorrel friend.</p><p>Gold placed her down and gave a small bow. "I shall leave you ladies to dress in peace." he said as he then turned and left the room for now.</p><p>Belle nodded as she soon went to show Cherry some clothes.</p><p>Cherry glanced over her shoulders and laid on the bed on her stomach as she sat with Belle until they would find the proper nightclothes. "*hic!*</p><p>Gold chuckled a little. The girls did their best to bond and eventually, Belle wore her usual nightgown while Cherry wore a sleeveless black nightgown and was loaned a pair of slippers. Belle then decided to do Cherry's hair and brushed it down, taking the accessories out as they had a little girl's time together. Gold helped himself to one more glass of wine so the girls had some alone time.</p><hr/><p>"I know it's a lot to take in," Killian said softly. "I assure you though that it's true."</p><p>Katie paced just a little more, but then stopped. "Wait... If David and Mary Margaret were Prince Charming and Snow White, that means... I'm a princess?" her eyes widened even more. She sat down on the nearest surface that wasn't the floor.</p><p>"Yes, Katie, you're a princess," Killian nodded. "I'm afraid I don't know what this means for your Bear friend though."</p><p>"But I'm just me." Katie said softly.</p><p>"And you are extraordinary," Killian replied. "You just don't remember because of the curse and you were being protected. Still, it's better than being a lowly cabin boy who got sold away with his brother to work for a vile and vengeful pirate who taught you everything you know now... Minus certain extremes."</p><p>Katie looked to him at that, still a bit overwhelmed but pushing that down. "That happened to you?" she whispered softly.</p><p>"It did," Killian said softly. "While my brother and I were asleep... We were suddenly taken from our father... He sold us into slavery just so that he could save himself."</p><p>Katie offered her arms out to him at hearing that. </p><p>Killian glanced over. "It'll be all right," he said softly, but appreciated that and soon hugged Katie right then. "The world is a strange, mysterious, and scary place when you feel alone... It can be so dark and cold."</p><p>Katie held him carefully to her. "Well, you don't <em>have</em> to feel alone..." she said quietly as she lightly ran her fingers through the back of his hair.</p><p>"I certainly don't feel alone tonight." Killian whispered hotly.</p><p>Katie blushed at the hot whisper. "Th-That's good." she murmured, but didn't let him go.</p><p>"And I bet you don't feel it either..." Killian then smirked a bit, unable to resist his usual ways to charms and compulsion to woo and seduce her.</p><p>Katie blushed at the smirk. "I-I don't feel alone." she agreed quietly.</p><p>"I certainly don't either," Killian replied. "Are you thirsty or hungry? I can get you something."</p><p>"I-I'm fine." Katie promised him for now. She started to let go of him so he wouldn't feel trapped by the hug though couldn't, and didn't want to really, move away as he was still hugging her.</p><p>"I think you shouldn't sleep alone tonight." Killian advised.</p><p>"Is that an order, Captain?" Katie giggled, blushing a bit though.</p><p>"You catch on quick," Killian smirked. "Though if you're going to stay here, maybe you should slip into something more comfortable."</p><p>"I-I don't have anything except what I'm wearing." Katie said quietly as she looked down at her current outfit which was a sweater, jeans and her socks, her borrowed slippers having fallen off before she fell.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like to borrow a nightshirt?" Killian offered.</p><p>"Alright~" Katie blushed and nodded.</p><p>Killian soon went to take her out over to a large treasure-like chest and he soon opened it up to show some spare clothes including nightshirts that she could wear as pajamas.</p><p>"Thank you." Katie said softly. She picked one that looked like it would fit her, and then glanced around for a place to change where it would be more private.</p><p>"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Killian said bashfully as he went into the closet of the room and pulled out a changing panel for her. "Come behind this. I don't wish to watch~"</p><p>Katie went to go and change. Killian looked out the window as he watched the storm, luckily, it was slowly clearing up, though there were still dark clouds in the sky, so no stars were shown that evening. Katie stepped out from behind the changing screen once she was changed and smiled shyly.</p><p>"Ah... Looking good..." Killian smirked once he turned around to see her. "You look all comfy, cozy, and ready for bed~"</p><p>Katie blushed, but smiled shyly.</p><p>"I suppose we should head to bed now," Killian suggested. "If you're tired enough."</p><p>"I'm not tired yet, but alright..." Katie agreed shyly.</p><p>"You want a bedtime story?" Killian joked.</p><p>Katie giggled. "I'm a big girl, I think a story is something for any future children." she said quietly.</p><p>"Future children?" Killian smirked. "Did I hear that right?"</p><p>Katie's face paled even as her cheeks flushed as did her ears. "Y-You're hearing things..." she said shyly, not able to believe she had just said that.</p><p>"Oh, am I?" Killian smirked. "Perhaps it was my evening rum talking to me then."</p><p>"Y-Yeah... S-So... Sleeping?" Katie blushed and looked down shyly.</p><p>"Well... All right then, luv," Killian smirked as he walked off. "Excuse me for a moment."</p><p>Katie blushed and then placed her hands on her cheeks.</p><p>Killian soon went to get changed. "Now, just don't judge or laugh at me for how I look in this." he then said before he would come out to see her.</p><p>"I won't." Katie said softly.</p><p>Killian soon stepped out next and showed her his nightshirt as they were the only pajamas he had and he grinned bashfully as he knew how silly and out of place they had to look in the 21st century.</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "The only problem... Now we match, one of might have to change~" she couldn't resist, gently and nicely teasing.</p><p>"Oh, very well then." Killian shrugged as be began to playfully unbutton his shirt.</p><p>Katie giggled shyly and came over to stop him. "I was teasing, it suits you." she said softly. She blushed as she shyly took his wrists softly in her hands.</p><p>"Oh... My bad then..." Killian chuckled as he stopped himself. "Well, I suppose now we should get to sleep. We've had a long day."</p><p>Katie shyly smiled, but allowed him to take her to where they would be sleeping. Killian led her over with a light chuckle before he began to yawn and soon set her down and he came over beside her as the thunder lightly rumbled while it was now just raining outside as the lightning seemed to stop as well. Katie looked to Killian and watched him as he laid down as well. She took her glasses off as it seemed he wanted to just sleep and turned her back to him while she put her glasses beside the pillow on her side of the bed.</p><p>"Good night then." Killian said to her softly and gently.</p><p>Katie then turned back to him and tucked herself shyly, but also boldly into his arms. "Good night." she said softly back.</p><p>Killian soon yawned as he drifted off to sleep next to her and during the sleep, he went to wrap his arm around her as they drifted off into the night for a good night's sleep.</p><hr/><p>After a little while, Belle came downstairs, shivering and whimpering a little. "Rumple~" she then called to her husband.</p><p>"Belle?" Gold asked and looked over to her, standing up and walking up to her.</p><p>"Can you come up with us?" Belle pouted as she looked a little sad and scared behind her ocean blue eyes.</p><p>"... Are you sure, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Come on..." Belle said as she took him by his hand and went to pull on him. "Be a protective Beast~"</p><p>Gold allowed Belle to pull him along.</p><p>Belle growled lightly as she pulled on him and brought him right back into the room.</p><p>Once they came in the room, Cherry appeared to be gone, until suddenly, she came in running from the closet with a pillow and attacked him with it. "Smile, ya son of a beeyotch~!" she then laughed.</p><p>Gold let out an oof in surprise and as the pillow was unexpected and hit him with Cherry's run he landed on the bed after losing his currently just slightly unsteady balance. Cherry and Belle soon stood over him with impish grins on their faces and giggled at him before something unexpected began to happen.</p><p>"Do you have handcuffs?" Cherry asked Belle.</p><p>"Top left drawer." Belle pointed out.</p><p>"Okeh, Belle~" Cherry giggled as she dashed off.</p><p>Gold looked between them in surprise. "What?" he asked as he started to sit up.</p><p>"Sit down~..." Belle purred as she suddenly placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Hurry, Cherry!~"</p><p>"Okay, let me see if I know how to use these..." Cherry mumbled as she brought out the handcuffs before grinning innocently. "I mean friendship bondage bracelets~"</p><p>Gold looked between them both. "Now, now, dearies~" he said, actually a tiny bit nervous as the two of them were ganging up on him.</p><p>Cherry soon handcuffed Gold's hands together as Belle loosened his tie and jacket and working her way down his shirt as she took it off of him.</p><p>"Shh~... We're in charge now." Belle giggled.</p><p>"I'm just a child~" Cherry added as she helped Belle as they got him ready.</p><p>"D-Dearies, you're playing with fire." Gold managed to say, but couldn't even attempt to stop them with his hands bound.</p><p>"We knooow~" Cherry and Belle teased before holding him down.</p><p>Belle soon brought out her best lipstick and applied it before sharing it with Cherry and they both began to kiss him all over the place. Gold bit his lip a little, trying not to make too much sound, though he was rather enjoying it. Cherry giggled between her noisy hiccups as she began to bite down to remove his belt, growling before spitting it out. Belle then began to massage her husband down a bit, both girls being quite out of it before she helped Cherry and show her more of what to do.</p><p>Gold jolted. "Ah! Dearies~" he gasped out.</p><p>"Shhhhhhuddap yo face~" Cherry whispered right in his ear as she knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she stroked his graying brown hair and moved some of it behind his ear.</p><p>Belle chuckled as she worked her way down. Gold tilted his head back, panting just a little. Cherry and Belle giggled as this was going to be a fun night for the three of them and not just the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Gold was in between the two women, actually still sleeping. Belle was sound asleep while Cherry nuzzled up and snuggled against him without knowing it as she mumbled something in her sleep and had dark circles under her eyes. Gold's eyelids flickered and he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>Cherry groaned a bit as she flopped on her side, seeming to be fighting something in her sleep. "No... No... No..." she mumbled lowly.</p><p>Belle smiled as she snuggled against him deeply on the opposite side.</p><p>"W-Wake up, dearie." Gold muttered as he gently shook Cherry's shoulder.</p><p>Cherry grumbled before she slowly woke up and looked over. "Good morning, Mr. Gold... Good morning Belle..." she mumbled before trying to go back to sleep. "...Mr. Gold and Belle...?" A few moments later, her eyes suddenly flashed open as she sat up and looked wide-eyed as she let out a scream and suddenly rolled over and fall out of the bed.</p><p>"Wah!" Belle yelped as that woke her up.</p><p>Gold flinched at the loud noise, but with Belle on his other arm, he couldn't at least help Cherry off the floor.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Cherry panicked.</p><p>"What's going on?" Belle asked before looking over. "Cherry! What're <em>you</em> doing here?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Cherry replied nervously before gasping as she wrapped part of the blanket around her once she saw that she was practically naked. "What're <em>you</em> doing here?"</p><p>Gold sat up slowly. Cherry looked more shook up as she looked at them and soon shivered.</p><p>"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this," Belle said nervously. "I-I'll get going to freshen up..." she said as she went to grab her robe and quickly put it on once she left the blanket and went into the bathroom.</p><p>"What <em>was</em> that last night?" Cherry muttered to herself.</p><p>Gold watched Belle go. "I think you ladies decided to have some fun." he noted as he noticed all the lipstick marks and the fact his wrists had the telltale ache of having been handcuffed.</p><p>Cherry looked over and shuddered. "Oh... My jeez... No, no, no, that couldn't have happened..." she then held her head before groaning. "Ugh... I have such a headache right now... I must've hit my head."</p><p>"No, I remember we all had some wine." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry's next response was a startled yelp, sounding between a squeak and a hiccup. "I-I have to go..." she then said before crossing her arms and closing her eyes before trying to sound mature. "This is just a bad dream brought on by a bad hot dog or something. When I open my eyes, you'll be gone and I'll be safe and sound back home..."</p><p>Gold rubbed his forehead.</p><p>Cherry opened one eye before she saw that he was still there and she sighed. "It didn't work..." she said to herself softly. "...I'm still here... Then... Who was that I saw...?" she then asked and shook her head before holding her stomach as she began to feel it "talking to her". "I-I gotta get out of here."</p><p>"Whatever happened last night, we can't change it," Belle said softly as she soon wrapped Cherry up in another robe of hers to keep her warm and comfortable. "Let's have some breakfast... I'll make some."</p><p>"You both eat, I'll shower before I eat." Gold told them calmly as he spared their blushes though by staying in bed, covered so that they weren't getting a full flashing.</p><p>Belle nodded and soon went to help Cherry back downstairs.</p><p>"This <em>has</em> to be a dream..." Cherry mumbled as she followed after her as they headed to the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>Katie woke up and blushed as they were a bit entangled and started to untangle them while trying not to wake him. She needed to be able to turn to get her glasses or she couldn't see clearly. Killian chuckled in his sleep before he soon turned away briefly on his side. Katie turned away herself as he did that so she could grab her glasses. She slipped them on and sat up a little to plan her 'escape' from the bed so she could see about maybe making them something to eat.</p><p>"Stop... Don't... Come back..." Killian mumbled in his sleep.</p><p>Katie bit her lip but shuffled back over and decided to maybe wake him. She gently put her hand on his arm. "Killian~" she said softly.</p><p>"It's <em>Captain</em> to you..." Killian smirked while he was sleeping.</p><p>Katie quietly giggled. "Come on then, Captain Sleeping Handsome, wakey-wakey~" she almost purred as she leaned over to press a small kiss on the corner of his mouth to try and wake him up.</p><p>Killian flinched a little in his sleep before he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "'Ello there, Mummy~" he then greeted.</p><p>Katie blushed to that. "I'm not a Mummy, silly Captain~" she giggled softly.</p><p>Killian smirked before he sat up and stretched a little, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Morning already?" he then asked. "Guess we slept the whole night away."</p><p>"Yes, it appears so." Katie nodded softly. She followed his movements with her eyes and swallowed a little, and tried pushing away the feeling to blush.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Killian asked her then.</p><p>"I was going to see about making us something." Katie agreed softly.</p><p>"I should probably help with that, luv," Killian replied. "I know this place better than anyone after all."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Alright." she agreed gently.</p><p>Killian smiled back as he kissed her forehead before he rolled out of bed to help her go and get some breakfast for the two of them. Katie blinked to that, but touched her forehead with a small smile as she followed him out of bed.</p><p>"What do you like to eat in the morning?" Killian asked Katie.</p><p>"Some toast might be nice, or if you have the ingredients I could make pancakes." Katie smiled.</p><p>"I'm afraid I haven't got any milk." Killian replied.</p><p>"Oh, dear... Well, if you have eggs I cook us up some eggs." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Eggs will have to do," Killian replied. "Can you do hard-boiled?"</p><p>Katie nodded. She gave a small smile and then set to work.</p><p>"Would you care for any help?" Killian asked as he went to guide her around the kitchen.</p><p>"Could you make some toast?" Katie requested with a smile.</p><p>"Hmm... Only if you make some for yourself too..." Killian smiled back.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and nodded, continuing on making the eggs.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, both places had breakfast made.</p><p>"That looks lovely... Are you a professional chef?" Killian asked Katie with a delightful grin.</p><p>"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not a professional chef~" Katie blushed.</p><p>"Aw, well, either way, it looks really nice." Killian smiled as he soon took out a fork to begin to help himself to some breakfast.</p><p>Katie started to eat a little too, watching him eat softly. Killian seemed to enjoy his breakfast very much so far, allowing himself to show her as he really liked it. Katie blushed and was a happy, but embarrassed in the best way woman at the fact he enjoyed that.</p><p>"I'll do the same for you someday." Killian smirked as he winked at her hopefully.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and actually nodded. "Alright," she said softly, and finished her last bite of breakfast. "I-I'll go change, and be right back." she then said, feeling a bit vulnerable in just her borrowed nightshirt and underwear.</p><p>Killian nodded at her as he smiled fondly. Katie smiled back and then left temporarily to go get changed into her day clothes. Killian decided to get himself ready for the day in his own way as he looked out to the world that they lived in as it was moist from the storm, but luckily, it was a brand new day, even if a bit cloudy before a double rainbow appeared to be in the sky as he looked wide-eyed as this reminded him of something.</p><p>Katie was soon ready and came out and noticed the double rainbow too. "Wow, so pretty~" she breathed softly.</p><p>"Aye..." Killian agreed. "You don't see that every day."</p><p>Katie nodded and came to stand beside him taking his hand as she marveled at the double rainbow. Killian smiled fondly as he went to stroll with her across as they went to seize the day together. Katie smiled shyly as she looked at him.</p><p>"You're glowing this morning." Killian chuckled warmly.</p><p>"Am I?" Katie asked, looking down, thinking he meant literally.</p><p>Killian chuckled at that. "Just a compliment, dear," he then said. "You just look so happy and more beautiful that way."</p><p>Katie blushed, but smiled shyly. "Aren't you just saying that to get into my pants?" she teased gently.</p><p>"Depends... Would you go for it if I had?" Killian grinned jokingly, he may had been a bit dirty-minded at times, but he had standards and even attempted to be chivalrous around a woman that would catch his interest.</p><p>Katie giggled and blushed to that, but bit her lip just a little. While she didn't say anything aloud her face and cheeks said it all.</p><p>Killian chuckled. "I won't unless you want me to~" he then said in a teasing voice. "I'm a gentleman."</p><p>"What if I don't want a gentleman right now?~" Katie whispered, blushing.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Killian smirked. "Is that a come-on, Miss Katie?"</p><p>Katie blushed more and looked away a little. "If you're just going to tease me, no..." she muttered.</p><p>"Do I have you?" Killian grinned. "Hook, line, and sinker?"</p><p>"Yes..." Katie said quietly, still looking away a little shyly from the teasing.</p><p>"Well... I can't say no to an offer like that," Killian smirked. "If you're brave enough and don't wanna change your mind at the last minute."</p><p>"I won't change my mind." Katie said quietly, but surely and looked up at him.</p><p>"All right..." Killian smirked as he went to bring Katie back inside. "Whatya say old Captain Jones shows you a jolly good time on The Jolly Rodger?~"</p><p>Katie followed him and blushed a bit more. "You could try." she smirked though, challengingly a little.</p><p>"Oh? All right then..." Killian smirked as he shut the door and went to pin her down to the nearest bed as he landed on top of her.</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise as she was pushed and pinned onto the bed and looked up at him. "Well, well, rather eager, Captain?" she giggled a little out of breath from her sudden 'fall'.</p><p>"Well, there are a lot of activities I enjoy engaging in with a woman on her back." Killian smirked as he pinned her down.</p><p>Katie looked up at him and giggled. "Well then, I'm all yours right now Captain~" she told him.</p><p>"Very well then... I'm quite fond of... Undercover work..." Killian smirked before he began to kiss her cheek and lingered down while hugging her and making love to her.</p><p>Katie held him and tried to be an active participant. Killian leaned and thrusted every so often as he took care of her while being on top.</p><hr/><p>Gold was dressed up in his usual suit attire. Belle soon went to wash the dishes after Cherry finished her plate of eggs and bacon. Cherry shakily took a cup of juice that was made for her before she began to sip it, looking like she literally had ants in her pants. Gold sipped on his morning tea. Cherry let out a small flinch as she glanced at him before glancing down at her cup as she was shaking like a leaf.</p><p>"You don't need to be scared, Dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry gulped before she took another sip of juice and her hands continued to shake violently. "I had the craziest dream last night..." she then said softly. "I now see that what we all did together wasn't it though... It was weird and kinda... Creepy... I just... I don't understand..."</p><p>"Why don't you talk about it, maybe we could offer advise, dearie~" Gold suggested.</p><p>Cherry gulped. "I don't know if you'd understand..." she then said in a strangled voice.</p><p>"...Try us." Belle said as she came to sit down after washing the dishes.</p><p>"Well... Okay..." Cherry said as she heaved a sharp sigh and looked them both in the eyes as she spoke, a bit fast as she tried to get this off her chest, but she had to let it out somehow. "So I was looking into a forest... There was this spooky looking house that looked like it belonged to a witch doctor or some crazy shit like that and in the ocean, someone was stepping out from it and she was carrying a basket with it and she was coming over to the house and she went to drop the basket off and knocked on the door and took off running before the door could be opened and when it was, this guy came to the door and came to pick up the basket and he brought it inside and I don't know <em>who</em> the hell these people are and how this bitch came out of the ocean, it was <em>really</em> weird and crazy!" she then said before panting heavily as she let that all out as Belle was left with wide eyes in concern, shock, and fear.</p><p>Gold gently reached under the table and soothingly squeezed Belle's knee. He looked to Cherry. "Do you want me to tell you <em>why</em> you had that dream?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Belle just looked wide-eyed as she tried not to make a huge fuss over things.</p><p>"...What?" Cherry asked, a little confused as she looked him in the eyes. "...Dreams are random... Right? I guess I fell asleep reading one of those books."</p><p>"Not all dreams are random, dearie, and that dream is not random." Gold told her, calm and gentle.</p><p>"Uh..." Cherry slowly blinked before spat out. "...You say what now?"</p><p>"Are you going to tell her?" Belle asked her husband quietly.</p><p>"Please don't tell me I was adopted too and <em>you</em> guys are my parents." Cherry then suddenly cringed.</p><p>"Well, yes to the first part, but no Belle and I are not your parents," Gold assured. "But I do know who your parents are." he told her.</p><p>Belle nodded calmly as she let her husband handle this.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness, I think my brain was about to throw up," Cherry said sheepishly, especially with what happened last night before looking at him. "...You do?" she then asked as she tried to think about her parents, but the funny thing was... For the life of her, she could not think of who they are or even were.</p><p>"Would you like me to tell you about them?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I... I guess so..." Cherry replied. "...The question is just... How do you know when I don't remember?"</p><p>"Because of the now broken curse on the town, and that you weren't in town during the curse." Gold told her.</p><p>"...A curse?" Cherry asked in disbelief at first before she remembered what happened with Katie.</p><p>"It's a very long story," Belle replied. "But it's very true... We know it sounds like a fairy tale, but it's true."</p><p>"Actually, it kinda sounds like a cheesy TV show, but go on." Cherry then said calmly.</p><p>Gold told her calmly about everything she needed to know about the broken curse and her parents.</p><p>Cherry listened and had wide eyes. "So... I have magic...?" she then asked.</p><p>"It would appear so... Just hopefully, you use it responsibly and the darkness doesn't corrupt you." Belle said softly.</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"...I don't believe this," Cherry shook her head. "No, no, this isn't happening..."</p><p>Her shadow soon came to life and grinned before disappearing without anyone seeing.</p><p>"I just need a minute..." Cherry said as she held her head.</p><p>Gold sipped his tea, giving her time to process it. Belle put her hand down on Cherry's hand with a small smile.</p><p>"...Okay," Cherry said softly as she shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in. How do I even know if I have magic or not?"</p><p>"If Belle allows it, I can test you and teach you how to control it." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Belle heaved a sharp sigh, she didn't like this magic stuff especially with what had happened in the past and times before... It made her angry and she somehow always forgave him, but she gave in. "That might be a good idea, Rumple..." she soon said.</p><p>"Then... So be it," Cherry said before nodding her head and suddenly looked curious. "Rumple? Is that some sort of pet name?"</p><p>"It's my first name, dearie~" Gold told her calmly. "And it's better than letting her run around with uncontrolled magic." he added to Belle softly.</p><p>Belle nodded in understanding as she tried to put on a brave and happy face.</p><p>"Rumple..." Cherry repeated. "As in Rumplestiltskin--" she then began to ask before her eyes grew wide and she nearly looked ready to scream.</p><p>Gold blinked and looked over to her.</p><p>Cherry soon shook her head and held it again. "Sorry about that," she then said. "I guess I just had to have a minute to get used to that... Uh... But... Isn't Rumplestiltskin evil?"</p><p>"He won't hurt you," Belle told Cherry. "I'll make sure of it."</p><p>"I wouldn't hurt a woman anyway." Gold frowned a little.</p><p>"...Okay," Cherry said softly before she looked up at him with wide eyes. "T-Teach me everything you know... We can start eventually."</p><p>Belle nodded between the two of them, she just hoped that this wouldn't backfire.</p><p>"Not today." Gold advised though, as though he hadn't drunk as much as the girls in this world he wasn't exactly able to throw off the end result of drinking.</p><p>"All right," Cherry said softly. "...I guess I should get back home now."</p><p>"Maybe you should dress first." Gold advised as she was in the robe.</p><p>"Oh! Right!" Cherry gasped and gulped sheepishly as she covered herself in embarrassment before she stood up and went to go back to the bedroom. "Please excuse me."</p><p>Belle nodded as she sat at the table with her husband while sipping her morning tea. Gold gave a small smile to his wife.</p><p>"Her parents are Facilier and Ursula..." Belle softly said to her husband. "...You don't think she'd do anything drastic, do you?"</p><p>"I'm sure she won't, Belle, but we can at least help her with her magic and keep an eye on her." Gold told her.</p><p>"I hope so..." Belle said softly. "Last thing this town needs is <em>another</em> new Dark One."</p><p>Gold sipped the last of his tea.</p><p>Cherry soon came back down once she was dressed. "Uh, if one of you would point me in the right direction... I'll send myself back to David and Mary Margaret," she said softly. "...I don't think the events of last night should be discussed."</p><p>Gold looked to her. "Are you sure you'll know the way?" he asked.</p><p>"I-It can't be that hard, right?" Cherry smiled bashfully and nervously.</p><p>"We're pretty far from town..." Belle said. "You need a ride."</p><p>"I just don't wanna pester you guys for my little problems." Cherry replied as she backed away.</p><p>"I can drive you to the apartment." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"O-O-Okay..." Cherry then said, finding no reason for objection. "...Hopefully Katie will be there too soon and maybe we can talk... Should I tell her about this?" she then asked him since she found out about her past.</p><p>"About your past?" Gold asked, as he slowly stood up.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry replied as she looked him in the eyes, looking way up at him, though he wasn't that much taller than she was, he always seemed so big and towering compared to her as she felt as small and vulnerable as a little girl. "I-I-If you don't think I should... Th-Then I won't... But... We tell each other everything."</p><p>"It's entirely up to you, dearie, but don't tell her about the possible magic lessons until we're sure you have magic." Gold advised.</p><p>"Yes, sir..." Cherry nodded, though she avoided his gaze then, as she went to get her shoes on. "Thank you."</p><p>Belle had a small smile to help lighten the graying mood.</p><p>Gold gave a small smile back to Belle. "I'll be back soon." he told her and leaned in to give her a kiss.</p><p>Belle smiled back warmly and kissed him right back. Cherry shook chills all around her body as she watched them kiss before she turned away back at the door, burying her head against her arm as she stretched it over her head before reaching for the doorknob. Gold then let her go, and got his jacket and keys. Cherry opened the door and stared at the ground before following the man out to his car.</p><p>"Hopefully the power will be back on when you get back." Belle said to both, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Would be great if I had a phone..." Cherry mumbled.</p><p>Gold smiled just a little then gave a thoughtful hum.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon hopped into the front passenger side and put her hands together in her lap as she clicked on the seatbelt and waited for him to start the car. She had other things on her mind, but didn't speak them yet. She kept trying to open her mouth to say something... But no words would come out as she wasn't sure if they would be appropriate or not.</p><p>"Just go ahead and speak, dearie." Gold told her as he put his belt on and started the car before carefully driving along.</p><p>Cherry swallowed thickly as she stared out the window. "...Last night, I swear, I would never do that sort of thing... I believe in marriage before doing those things..." she then said. "I-I don't know what came over me... But I have to ask..." she then paused dramatically before facing him then. "...Did you like it?"</p><p>Gold continued to look at the road so there wouldn't be a crash. "I find myself having to admit I did, but I can't allow it to happen again unless Belle wants it." he said calmly as he drove.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I-I-I see..." Cherry then nodded as she looked away from him again as her stomach began to feel funny. "...It won't happen again..." she then said as she put her hands up in the air. "I was out of my mind last night... After all, I'm just a kid."</p><p>"You're not a kid, or I would be checking myself and Belle into the sheriff's office." Gold corrected her. He wouldn't have let last night happen if she had been a kid.</p><p>"Well... I feel like a kid..." Cherry said as she rested her hand against her head as they both hit the window as she glanced at him while he drove. "I try so hard to be grown-up... Then I end up in places like this and I have no idea where the heck I'm going," she then put her hands to her face. "I just... Can't believe I did that... You don't have feelings for me like that."</p><p>"No one always knows what to do when they get into a new place," Gold told her. "And I think you're a lovely young woman, but I am happily married and I won't cheat on my wife." he said kind, but firm.</p><p>Cherry squirmed in her seat as she flinched a bit. "So it won't work out," she then said softly. "Y-You stay with her... I'll find somebody... I'ma go and wipe the egg off my face..." she then added wearily.</p><p>Gold looked to her and stopped the car temporarily so he could speak to her. "You don't need to be embarrassed, dearie, and I said it would be up to Belle if you joined us," he said. "But if she doesn't want that then, yes, you are probably best moving on and not worrying over someone like me, dearie." he told her.</p><p>Cherry soon looked him in the eyes again with a lot going on through her mind right now. "O-Okay..." she then said with a bit of a shaky nod, still feeling funny inside, not sure if it was fear or embarrassment though. "So you'll talk to her about it a-a-and we could maybe... I dunno... Do something?" she then shrugged bashfully. "I just... I never imagined I'd be going through something like this... It's... I feel funny inside."</p><p>"I'll talk to her about it, but either way we can always be friends." Gold told her.</p><p>"Yes... All right..." Cherry nodded as she tried not to look too discouraged. "I'm really sorry about that! I guess the alcohol was playing keep-away with my moral code."</p><p>Gold squeezed her shoulder gently, then turned back forwards to start the car and continue the drive.</p><p>Cherry winced, though not in pain from the squeezing, just deep in thought as she kept her hands in her lap as she stared down to the floor until they made it back to David and Mary Margaret. She then blinked before glancing out the window as she saw something in the distance. "...How very curious," she then said, sounding a bit like a curious girl lost in a magical and absurd world. "A double rainbow."</p><p>Gold looked at the rainbow, then glanced to Cherry. Cherry put her hands together as she glanced at him like a lost puppy dog.</p><p>"There's never been a double rainbow in Storybrooke before..." Gold said quietly.</p><p>"...Well, that's something else, isn't it?" Cherry turned away with a bashful chuckle. "Heheheheh... Maybe we'll be lucky and there won't be a Wicked Witch of the West or some shit like that~..." she then added while nervously joking.</p><p>Gold nodded to the first question, then continued to drive on. "There is, dearie." he admitted.</p><p>"Oh, cool, then maybe this means--" Cherry said before her eyes widened. "...What. What? What? What? Are you serious?" she then babbled out. "What kind of crazy-ass town is this?!" she then yelped and had a bit of a panic attack.</p><p>"Calm down, she's in Oz as far as I know." Gold told her.</p><p>"Hm..." Cherry crossed her arms then as she looked around in the car a bit. She then sighed a bit as she stared out the window. "...I hope Katie's not mad at me..." she then said, deciding to talk about something less complex and complicated for her brain to handle.</p><p>"I'm sure she won't be." Gold told her.</p><p>"I just... Don't know why I did everything I did last night... Even before the wine..." Cherry said before crossing her arms and hitting her head back against the seat with a light groan. "I must be cursed or something..."</p><p>"It could be the shadow." Gold said quietly.</p><p>"Erm... My shadow...?" Cherry asked, sounding nervous and sheepish. "It's just a shadow, right? ...It can't hurt you."</p><p>"Shadows <em>can</em> be dangerous, dearie." Gold muttered quietly, though his experience had been with a different one.</p><p>Cherry looked at him like he was crazy, but she quickly shook her head to put that thought of her head as she knew it would be unwise to do. "Right, right..." she then said before sighing and went to turn on the radio. "It's quiet in here..." she then said as she began to get twitchy.</p><p>"We're almost there, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Sorry... I guess I'm a little nervy..." Cherry said bashfully as she rubbed her arm. "I think I can hear my heartbeat."</p><p>"That's because it's beating faster." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh, like you can tell..." Cherry laughed nonchalantly before her eyes widened as she moved her hand. "...Can you?"</p><p>"It's just a thing that happens, when your heart beats faster or harder you'll be able to hear it." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry said with wide eyes before she shut them, trying to keep calm and casual. "I... I knew that. I went to college, ya know, Professor..." she then added boastfully, though she knew in her head that that was a childish retort as she tried to make herself sound high and mighty.</p><p>Gold smirked a little at that. Cherry nodded firmly before she went back to staring out the window before pressing her hands against her chest as she felt her heartbeat getting faster and harder.</p><hr/><p>Soon, Gold had driven her to the apartment. Cherry seemed to get lost in her own little world as she stared into space as she began to think about other things. She glanced back at him at every occasion and began to look at him differently at each turn... She tried so hard not to obsess... But it seemed nearly impossible. The car pulled up to a stop outside the apartment complex.</p><p>Cherry soon blinked and snapped out of it as she looked around and saw where they were. "Oh! Uh... I guess this is it..." she then said and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, I better get going," she then said, trying to get up out of the car, but was restrained as she still wore her seatbelt and forgot about it. "Whup! Heheh..." she then chuckled sheepishly before unbuckling the seatbelt and gave herself a redo. "Take 2." she then mumbled out awkwardly like she was on a movie set.</p><p>"See you again soon, dearie~" Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry shuddered as that always sent chills up and down her body for some reason before she went to come inside the apartment. Once she made it inside, she soon ran over to the couch and let out a big groan as she plopped down on it and buried her face into the pillow at the end of the arm. Mary Margaret came down, looking worried a bit still.</p><p>"So... Where were you last night?" David asked Cherry, sounding like a protective father.</p><p>"Out," Cherry muffled before poking her head out again as she hugged the pillow. "Where's Katie?"</p><p>"She hasn't come back." Mary Margaret said her face pinched slightly with worry.</p><p>"Augh..." Cherry groaned as she punched the pillow. "I thought maybe she came back by now."</p><p>"Nope... So where were you?" David repeated the question sternly.</p><p>"I was with Mr. and Mrs. Gold, okay?!" Cherry then hissed as she glared at him. "Nothing happened!"</p><p>Mary Margaret blinked to that.</p><p>"Why does everybody pick on me?!" Cherry whined as she hugged the pillow.</p><p>David winced a bit before he decided to stay out of this.</p><p>"We're not picking on you, we're just concerned." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"I'm not a child, Mary Margaret..." Cherry replied as her tone was dripped with venom.</p><p>"I-I know that." Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"I don't like this attitude..." David said paternally.</p><p>Cherry just sighed as she laid on the couch and turned over, hugging herself as she had a lot of stressful and frustrating thoughts running through her mind right now.</p><hr/><p>Killian smoked a cigarette after he and Katie shared a powerful conquest together as he grinned and enjoyed it very much as he lay beside her after they finished up. Katie was turned away because of the smoke, but her back was pressed against his side. </p><p>"Did we have fun?" Killian smirked at her.</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Katie hummed quietly.</p><p>"That was fun for me too," Killian smirked before he flicked the cigarette away. "Perhaps we should do it again sometime."</p><p>Katie turned over once he had flicked the cigarette away. "Would you want that~?" she asked softly, as she put an arm over his stomach.</p><p>"I'm game if you are, dear," Killian smirked as he soon turned over to look down at her, looking her right in the eyes. "If you don't though, I'll understand... Like they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea... Though you're the prettiest ladyfish I ever laid eyes on."</p><p>Katie blushed lightly to that. "I don't go sleeping around..." she said softly.</p><p>"You seem <em>too</em> goody-goody for that." Killian teased.</p><p>Katie blushed and gently slapped his chest as he said that. "Don't tease." she pouted.</p><p>"Aww... I guess I'm a bad boy..." Killian playfully pouted. "I always got into trouble when I was a lad... Just ask anybody~"</p><p>"Naughty boy~" Katie pouted, but then noticed it was brighter outside. "I-I guess I should go for now..." she said quietly.</p><p>"Hmm... Yes..." Killian soon nodded. "Better hurry back before someone worries about you."</p><p>Katie nodded, and leaned over a little to press a kiss to his lips before, climbing over him to leave the bed.</p><p>"Have a safe trip back... You do remember your way back, right?" Killian asked her.</p><p>Katie nodded. She then got dressed. Killian soon got up and decided to let her out, though deep inside, he would miss her company. He then glanced out the window into the distance as he just hoped Issac was keeping up his end of the bargain they had agreed on and luckily, it seemed to be working out just fine between him and Katie.</p><p>"I'll be back." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>Killian smiled back. "See you soon... Have a safe trip back home." he said to her.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile and then left the ship to go back to the apartment.</p><hr/><p>Luckily, it was a safe trip back as it was a nice day for Katie... Even if it kind of got ugly for her friend and new family. Katie soon came back to the apartment and knocked on the door, not confident enough to let herself in yet.</p><p>David soon walked over and got the door. "Yes? Oh, hello, Katie," he then said as he opened it up to see her. "We were worried about you."</p><p>Mary Margaret rushed over, quickly but gently pushing David aside and wrapped Katie up in a hug. Cherry glanced over and cupped her mouth with a snicker. David yelped as he nearly fell to the floor at that. Katie blinked, but muffled a squeak as she was hugged to Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Don't go off with strangers especially when you should have come back to us." Mary Margaret scolded though sounded more relieved now Katie was there.</p><p>"We thought you were hurt." David added.</p><p>"She was probably sleeping with that pirate." Cherry smirked to herself.</p><p>Katie hugged Mary Margaret back before pulling away a little as much as she could. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly.</p><p>"It's all right," David said softly. "We all had a rough night last night."</p><p>Cherry glanced over them as she bit her lip and squirmed in her seat a little.</p><p>Katie then noticed Cherry and gave her a small shy smile. "I'm sorry if I made you mad..." she weakly joked, trying to convey she forgave Cherry for the pushing, but also to test the waters to see if Cherry still seemed to be mad.</p><p>"Huh? Heh... No biggie..." Cherry shrugged bashfully. "You didn't make me mad... Though... I think I have to talk to you about something..."</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"You better come in, shower and get some fresh clothes first." Mary Margaret then suggested to Katie, ushering her along.</p><p>"Ah..." Cherry uttered out.</p><p>"Your mother's right," David added before smiling proudly. "I always wanted to say that~"</p><p>Cherry's mouth fell flat as she narrowed her eyes in a deadpan fashion. Katie looked a little dazed under the barrage of parent concern.</p><hr/><p>Cherry decided to take Katie into the other room, leaving David and Mary Margaret as the two shared a look on that as she shut the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to get this off my chest," she soon told her friend. "You wouldn't judge me if I did something crazy or wrong or beyond my control, right?" she then asked.</p><p>"Of course I wouldn't." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Okay... First of all, I'm sorry I pushed you, I don't know what came over me," Cherry said. "It was like someone else was controlling me or something. Plus the rain made it feel worse... I got in a fight with David... So I just went away in the rain and I was chased by a pack of wolves... But I was saved! It was so amazing and thrilling... I felt like I was in a cheesy romantic-comedy movie. Can you imagine? Me and him in a romantic-comedy movie? It's so crazy!" she then rambled randomly and giggled suddenly before she grew animated. "Then he took me home with him, and then... Then..."</p><p>Katie held up a gentle, but calming hand. "Calm down, you're rambling a little," she said softly. "Who saved you?" she asked first.</p><p>Cherry gulped a bit as she took a breath. "...Do you remember Mr. Gold?" she then asked, her voice faltering a little. "Well... H-He found me... And took me home... To him and Belle... They're married of course!"</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "Okay," she said gently. "Then what happened?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Well... It was pouring down rain... I felt scared and wet... Mr. Gold insisted I spend the night..." Cherry continued as she took shallow breaths in between her speech patterns. "We had some tea at first cuz I felt sick... And eventually, we had some wine because he thought it'd calm my nerves..." she then began.</p><p>Katie nodded slowly, letting her continue.</p><p>"Well..." Cherry's voice soon began to squeak. "...I guess I had a little too much to drink because... I started crying a little bit... Then Belle got drunk... I got drunk... And... Well... We... Belle and I, we... We..." she then took a deep breath to let it out all out as she had a hard time confessing. "BelleandIbothsleptwithMr.Goldlastnight."</p><p>Katie blinked slowly and then nodded. "Alright, well as long as it was consensual..." she said softly.</p><p>Cherry shut her eyes and bowed her head as she turned bright pink all over. "I like this guy... I really, really like this guy... I don't know why," she then said, shaking her head a little. "He has to be like 60 or something and I'm just a kid compared to him. He's probably at home throwing up right now."</p><p>"I don't think so, unless he was hungover, then he might be throwing up," Katie said softly. "And age is just a number, if you were underage though I would be putting a stop to it." she added though.</p><p>"I also might be seeing him again... Probably not for a date or not... He said he would see something with Belle... But... He's offered to teach me how to handle my magic..." Cherry said. "Turns out you weren't the only one who had a magical past with David and Mary Margaret."</p><p>"Did you find out you had a different past too?" Katie asked softly with a small smile.</p><p>"Well... Yeah..." Cherry nodded. "I can tell you now or later... Just promise me you won't freak out."</p><p>"Can I grab my shower and stuff and then that way you can think of how to say it better?" Katie offered as a compromise.</p><p>"Uh... Okay..." Cherry replied. "And thank you for listening... It's just... I wanted to get it out of my system that I slept with a married man, but also... I couldn't tell them..." she then added with a gesture towards the door. "They'd probably freak out on me and give me a lecture about that sorta thing."</p><p>"Well, if Belle joined in, then maybe that was alright." Katie soothed her, giving her a quick hug.</p><p>Mary Margaret knocked on the bathroom door. "I have some fresh clothes for you, Katie." she said softly.</p><p>Cherry was about to say something in response to Belle joining in before glancing over. "...I better get going," she then said to Katie. "I'm sure I'll find something constructive to do without a phone or laptop computer."</p><p>"Well, you could always start thinking of a phone you'd like so we can go get one." Katie smiled.</p><p>"That'd be great... I feel so weird without having one..." Cherry replied as she went to go out the door and let Mary Margaret inside. "Guess I'll read some books today."</p><p>"Well, we do have a few." Mary Margaret smiled as she heard that. She handed Katie a bundle of clothes with a warm smile.</p><p>"Thanks." Katie said softly and smiled comfortingly to Cherry.</p><hr/><p>"Guess I'll read a bit like I did the other night," Cherry shrugged. "I never knew how entrancing a good romance novel can be. I usually don't read those kinds of books."</p><p>"Any reason why?" David asked.</p><p>"They just seemed so... Ya know... Cheesy," Cherry replied. "But I guess it's better than nothing."</p><p>"I think I have some other books you might like." Mary Margaret said. She then left Katie to shower and went to her wardrobe to look for some books. She came across a couple one reading <em>'The Princess and The Frog'</em>, and the other being <em>'The Little Mermaid'</em>.</p><p>Cherry soon came to join Mary Margaret before narrowing her eyes. "...Oh, that's <em>reeeeally</em> funny..." she then muttered sarcastically. "This town has a pretty outrageous sense of humor, it seems."</p><p>"I don't recall having put these here..." Mary Margaret frowned in thought. She shook her head though and held the books out to her. "Here, they're obviously yours to read." she said softly.</p><p>"Thanks, Mary Margaret..." Cherry said as she accepted the books. "...And I'm sorry about the way I acted... I don't know what's gotten into me."</p><p>"It's alright, if you need someone to talk to though, we are here for you." Mary Margaret smiled to her.</p><p>"Well, I was told about something that might be a little complicated to explain." Cherry replied.</p><p>"You're talking to two people who are more than what you know them already as~" David advised.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded, agreeing with her husband. Cherry soon took "The Princess and the Frog" and decided to sit down and read it.</p><p>"I hope that's a good one." David said with a polite smile.</p><p>"Thanks." Cherry nodded before she decided to sit down and read it.</p><p>Mary Margaret left her to do that and went to make a drink for everyone. David offered to go and help out to give himself something to do. Cherry read the book as she began to feel her eyes getting heavy as she got lost in the world of the book. Flashing images flooded her brain though as she found herself in gypsy-like clothing with a crystal ball and dealing cards to people which were for tarot readings. Cherry looked wide-eyed before shaking her head and rubbing her head, wondering what that was all about as she kept reading the book to keep herself occupied. </p><p>Mary Margaret smiled at her husband. Katie soon came out of the bathroom, all clean and dressed. Luckily the top was a turtleneck style. David smiled back warmly. Cherry soon took out a notepad that she found and quickly jotted some things down on it that she would talk with Mr. Gold about when she had the chance since she seemed to be "vividly daydreaming". At least, that was what she told herself.</p><hr/><p>"Alright, so what's on the agenda today?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Well... I'm reading this book..." Cherry began. "<em>The Princess and the Frog</em>... You know... A frog prince... A girl who has to kiss him..." her eyes then began to dart around. "Finding out more about myself like you found out with David and Mary Margaret."</p><p>Katie blinked then thought she got it. "Oh." she said softly, with a small smile.</p><p>"That shell had more stories to it than we both though..." Cherry said. "Also this book... It's funny... I remember the years we spent together as friends... My memories about this are... Foggy..."</p><p>Katie nodded slightly. "Well, I found out who my parents actually are from Killian... Maybe we could ask him if no one else has told you?" she suggested.</p><p>"Oh, I know who my parents are... I don't know if they're here right now, but... I sorta found out already..." Cherry said as she looked Katie in her eyes.</p><p>"Let me guess... Facillier and Ursula?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>Cherry glanced over before nodding in silence as she shut her eyes.</p><p>Katie reached out and placed her hand on Cherry's shoulder soothingly. "It's alright." she smiled.</p><p>"Really?" Cherry asked softly as she looked back at Katie. "You don't think this changes anything, do you?"</p><p>"Well, it explains last night," Katie said softly. "But it won't change anything between us, you're my best friend and like a sister, and even if you kill me I'm coming back to haunt your butt." she promised and teased.</p><p>Cherry nodded before narrowing her eyes with a small smirk. "Well, I've got friends on the other side~" she then retorted.</p><p>Katie raised an eyebrow to that. Cherry smirked a bit as her shadow seemed to smirk along with her, letting out a wicked sounding giggle.</p><p>"I hope you two are playing nice out there!" David called, both playful and cautious.</p><p>"Ooh, we're fine, Princey~" Cherry grinned as her eyes suddenly turned dark. "Just old friends catching up on good times."</p><p>Katie blinked as the shadow giggled and Cherry's eyes turned dark.</p><p>"Don't you disrespect me, little lady..." Cherry told her friend in a dark tone of voice. "Don't you derogate or deride~..." she then squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head before her shadow went back to normal. "Wow! I just got a big headache..."</p><p>"I did none of that..." Katie said, then looked to Cherry. "I'll go see if they have a painkiller." she said softly and went to go to do that.</p><p>Cherry nodded before she held her head and looked around. She then glanced out the window and saw her reflection before she saw what looked like an evil version at herself, grinning right at her. The younger, but taller girl soon yelped and pulled the curtains over as she put her hand over her heart as it was now beating quickly and loudly again and not in a way that Mr. Gold made happen whenever they would share a glimpse of each other.</p><hr/><p>"Mom, do we have any painkillers?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded and went to get some. "Why, are you hurt? Is Cherry hurt?" she asked as she fetched them though.</p><p>"Probably just a light migraine." David said to help soothe his wife.</p><p>Cherry hugged herself as she continued to read the book, though lay down a bit on the couch since Katie left briefly as she began to see more images from an alternate past far different from the one she believed she once knew or had before coming into Storybrooke. Katie smiled a little to her parents, then took a glass of water and the painkillers to Cherry. Cherry soon glanced over and went to accept the water and painkillers. Nearly everyone in Storybrooke had noticed the double rainbow while they still could. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by a young boy who saw it and he then smiled because he knew that something amazing was about to happen to him and everyone else in his home.</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "Want me to sit with you, or do you just want to lie down and rest?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I'm fine either way," Cherry shrugged as she took the pills and drowned them down with the glass of water as she looked deep in thought about a certain mental circumstance. "I'm just thinking... Too bad we don't really have anyone to hang out with around here. I feel like my head's being haunted or something."</p><p>"Well, the best way to meet people is to go out and interact." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"That's true..." Cherry said. "Is there a place where people usually meet up and hang out around here?"</p><p>"Granny's of course," David listed some suggestions as he stepped out. "Or perhaps the library and The Rabbit Hole if you're responsible enough. That's one of our popular bars."</p><p>"The Rabbit Hole sounds like somewhere to meet the Mad Hatter or something." Katie chuckled softly.</p><p>"Oh, you've met Jefferson?" David asked then.</p><p>"...Yes?" Cherry shrugged, feeling like that was a joke.</p><p>David looked bashful then before he said, "It's a long story."</p><p>Katie blinked. "Right... Fairy Tale people <em>are</em> real... Of <em>course</em> there is a Hatter." she mumbled softly.</p><p>"Now you're catching on." David nodded.</p><p>Cherry curled up a bit as she put the book away for now as she began to look a little sleepy. Katie gave a small nod. David soon offered a drink to Katie as things got quiet while Cherry began to drift off into a nap suddenly. Katie took the drink and sat down to drink it. David smiled as he accepted his own drink and drank it as they tried to be quiet and gentle since Cherry was knocked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Under the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Cherry's nap and the quiet afternoon spent with light drinks, the girls decided to get out and explore Storybrooke a little more up close and go visit the place known as The Rabbit Hole which was a bar inspired by Wonderland.</p><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me." Cherry glared in deadpan after David recommended an outfit to her, just to mess with her, as she wore a big black bow in her hair and wore a baby blue collar dress with black lining around each sleeve and flower-shaped buttons with a flower pattern embroidered on the rim, a black bow tied around her waist and a watch on her left wrist. The second layer was worn underneath the dress that is striped black and white and she also had tights striped with baby blue and white coloring and wore black high heels with light purple lacing.</p><p>"What style of dress would you suggest for my Wonderlandian character?" Katie asked her dad.</p><p>"Dormouse 'cuz you're cute and small like your mother." David teased.</p><p>"I am not wearing this shit..." Cherry grumbled as she walked off to go find something else to wear.</p><p>Katie twitched just a little and then elbowed her dad in the stomach. "HA! No..." she stated then stomped off after Cherry.</p><p>"Oof!" David grunted before chuckling sheepishly.</p><p>"You... kind of deserved that," Mary Margaret told her husband. "But thank you for calling me cute." she chuckled.</p><p>"I call them as I see them." David smiled at her.</p><p>"Your dad sucks..." Cherry smirked at Katie as she went to take off the Alice inspired outfit. "I think I'm more fitted for that... Cat..." she then said. "The 'Chessa Cat'."</p><p>"Well, can I steal the Alice set?" Katie smirked back playfully.</p><p>"Take it," Cherry smirked as she went to take off the outfit. "I'm not being some lost girl trapped in a crazy world with no rhyme or reason. I've had a lifetime of that."</p><p>"Eh, you want the classical look or the more Tim Burton look?" Katie then asked her about the Chesire Cat.</p><p>"Tim Burton has a good eye, but I'd probably go classic," Cherry replied. "I'm not a pink girly-girl type, but... I dunno... I'm feelin'... Different tonight."</p><p>Katie nodded, then searched for something like that, and came out with the pink striped sweater and a pair of purple jeans and some pink boots. "What do you think?" she grinned. She didn't realize that her wanting to find that for Cherry had brought it up to the wardrobe.</p><p>"Hm... Yes..." Cherry approved as she reached out to touch it, feeling the fabric. "Oh... That's nice and soft. You think I could pull this outfit off though with the boots and the jeans?"</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile. "Come on, live a little~" she grinned.</p><p>"Oh, all right," Cherry soon said as she accepted the outfit and went to get changed in it. "Hopefully tonight will be a great time."</p><p>Katie took the Alice outfit to change into that. "I'm sure it'll be fun." she smiled as she changed.</p><p>"I sure hope so," Cherry nodded as she got settled in the outfit and straightened it out as best as she could. "David, what're your plans this evening?"</p><p>"Eh, I guess I'll go drinking with the guys," David shrugged. "I'll let you girls have fun."</p><p>"Or you could set us up a private meal for two, so we can have some fun while the girls do after I drop them off?" Mary Margaret grinned.</p><p>"Mom!" Katie whined to that, covering her ears.</p><p>"We could do that." David agreed.</p><p>"You might get a baby brother or sister to play with." Cherry gasped with a small smirk with her hands to her face as she turned around to Katie.</p><p>"I-I'm going to go outside and wait by the car..." Katie muttered and left the apartment. While she wouldn't mind a baby brother or sister it wasn't exactly nice to hear her parents even refer to sex. It was an unwritten code.</p><p>"Heh... Sorry..." David smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Smooth move, Prince Charmey Warmy~" Cherry rolled her eyes as she went to use the bathroom real quick.</p><p>David blinked, surprised that she knew that name somehow. Mary Margaret smiled a little sheepishly too, but chuckled. Katie went outside and went to stand by the car. David hugged Mary Margaret and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek before sending her off. Eventually, Cherry came out as she tried to look sexy and badass as she posed around.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret drove the girls to the Rabbit Hole. "Alright I want you both out by 11:00, as tomorrow is a school day and I want Katie to come with me, and I'm sure Belle will want you to help in the library again, Cherry." she told them.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod of agreement.</p><p>"Yes, Mary Margaret, we understand," Cherry replied as she got ready to get out of the car. "Also we won't talk to strangers or get in rides with them or give out personal information."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "Alright, you girls have fun." she smiled to them.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom." Katie said softly, then left the car and opened the door for Cherry too.</p><p>Cherry soon slid out of the car with Katie as she adjusted her outfit. Other women they hadn't met yet were shown among a few others they had known as Cherry did her best to smile and wave at them so that she would be seen as polite. Mary Margaret drove off once they were safely out and ready to enter the bar. Katie smiled a little and nodded politely to them. She headed inside the bar with Cherry.</p><p>"Well, all right, let's get this show on the road." Cherry told Katie as they went inside of the bar.</p><p>Luckily, the music wasn't too loud for Cherry, though it wasn't as crowded as Friday or Saturday night, but there was still a number of people.</p><p>"So, whatya think you wanna do?" Cherry asked Katie. "Get a drink at the table?"</p><p>"Maybe we should sit at the bar? When people come to order we could say hi at least?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Cherry nodded as she walked off.</p><p>A bartender looked over to them as he wore a white rabbit mask with a monocle as he served other people their drinks who came before the two. "Well, hello there," he then greeted. "I can't say I've seen you two around these parts before."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile, she then had to say it as she couldn't resist it. "We've... Fallen down the rabbit hole." she said quietly with a little laugh, it was literally how her and possibly Cherry felt about how they fell down and everything they had been through so far.</p><p>"Aw, jeez..." Cherry rolled her eyes at the quip.</p><p>"Well, first thing's first, welcome! I'll be your server, Percy," The bartender told them before showing them the drink menu. "What would you girls like to drink?"</p><p>"Well, I'm quite curious about this Jabberwocky Juice," Cherry said as she glanced. "What's in it?"</p><p>"It's vodka with all sorts of colors and a shot of whiskey added in," Percy replied. "If you'd like to live dangerously~"</p><p>"Is there anything that is fruity flavored?" Katie asked Percy.</p><p>"Hmm..." Percy paused. "We have a Caterpillar Cocktail... It might come off as smokey at first, though it's the fruitiest thing in the bar... Probably next to those two..." he then informed before pointing to two men who sat together and chuckled at each other.</p><p>Cherry pulled a face before shrugging with a nod at Katie as that would probably be her best bet.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll have that then please." she said.</p><p>"Excellent choices, ladies." Percy chuckled as he turned around and went to get them their drinks.</p><p>"Well, he seems nice..." Cherry said as she sat comfortably before her eyes changed and she smirked a bit, looking slightly mischievous.</p><p>Katie hummed and nodded. Cherry suddenly had something sharp in her hand before removing it. Regina seemed to be coming and soon went to sit down before yelping once she sat right down and nearly stood right back up.</p><p>"Oops." Cherry smirked to herself.</p><p>Katie looked at Regina and then at the seat, she looked to Cherry, but then back to Regina. "Are you alright?" she asked her.</p><p>Cherry glanced back from the look.</p><p>"Ugh... I'll be fine..." Regina firmly pouted before looking over. "Cherry and Katie... So good to see you again." she then said with a small smile.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again too." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"You on a date?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"No, I just thought I'd get out of the house a little and have some fun," Regina smiled back. "Though around this time, my son has someone he has to see anyway, so I felt a little bored at home."</p><p>"Well, you can join us for a bit if you'd like." Katie smiled to Regina.</p><p>"I'd love to," Regina replied before looking at them a bit closer. "Is this your first time here?"</p><p>"How'd you guess?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"I kinda figured," Regina smirked as their drinks soon arrived and she held out her glass to clink with the other two women. "Here's to a wonderful evening with new friends."</p><p>Katie clinked her glass with both Regina and Cherry. After the glass clinking, they soon took a big drink together.</p><p>A new machine was done being set up and a woman dressed with mouse ears and a tail soon called out with a microphone. "Karaoke is up and running! Karaoke is up and running!" she then announced to the patrons.</p><p>"Oh, my... I could never do that..." Regina grinned bashfully. "Even someone as high and mighty as me would feel nervous."</p><p>Katie hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"...You wanna go do it, don't you?" Cherry asked Katie with narrowed eyes in suspicion.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Mm-hmm~" she nodded.</p><p>"Well, go on..." Cherry smirked as she went to push Katie out of her stool and push her against the karaoke machine. "Let's make some magic~"</p><p>Regina noticed Cherry acting a bit strangely and different from how she would usually act... At least from what she knew about the girl, but she didn't act on it yet. Katie squeaked as she was pushed but had to go along. She huffed a little then giggled as she had an idea. She requested a certain song and then stood ready to sing it.</p><p>The mouse girl glanced over at Katie and soon shrugged with a nod and went to put the song on. "What's your name?" she then asked Katie before going off officially.</p><p>Cherry giggled a bit from behind her drink as her eyes changed again for a moment, looking a bit sneaky and tricky right about now.</p><p>"Katie." Katie smiled at her.</p><p>The mouse girl nodded. "All right, folks, let's hear it for Katie!" she then announced.</p><p>Some of the patrons soon clapped and cheered for Katie.</p><p>"All right, take it away, Katie." The mouse girl then said, tossing Katie a microphone as she began to play a song originally sung by the artist known as "Avril Lavinge".</p><p>Katie started to sing, allowing herself to imagine she was singing it as a more grown-up Alice. Regina couldn't help but chuckle a little as she thought about some inside jokes she made with herself. Most people listened while Cherry half-listened and half-didn't as she held her head and suddenly saw various other images in her head, such as a man speaking to her and telling her how to do certain things. She wasn't sure what that was about or what was going on, she just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Katie soon finished the song and blushed just a little but put the microphone back down and then went to go back to her seat.</p><p>"Well, that was definitely interesting," Regina said to Katie. "First time I've heard Wonderland talked about in that sort of fashion."</p><p>Katie blushed, but smiled. "It's a song I quite like." she said quietly.</p><p>"So I see," Regina replied as she sipped her drink. "Still, you're a lot braver than I."</p><p>"It sure was something," Cherry added as she sighed and lay back. "Too bad the weekend ends tomorrow... Though I might have a job."</p><p>"Being mayor and a single mother, sometimes it feels like my job never ends." Regina remarked.</p><p>"Well, if you ever need a babysitter you can always ask me." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"That'd be nice," Regina smiled back. "I just might have to take you up on that offer."</p><p>"Kat and her little kids." Cherry teased as she sipped her drink, liking it very much so far.</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. She then took some more of her drink. Cherry sipped her drink before she nearly choked and coughed once she heard the next song that came on. All over, everyone soon heard the song called "Gold Digger" as Cherry squirmed in her seat a little and turned her head, shaking it and hiding with her hand over her face.</p><p>"...You okay?" Regina glanced at her.</p><p>"Ignore me." Cherry muttered.</p><p>Katie hid a giggle to that, but once her drink was done, she ordered another, this one going to take her time with.</p><p>"I don't deserve this shabby treatment~..." Cherry pouted bashfully.</p><p>"Aww..." Regina chuckled and patted Cherry on the head as they both sipped their drinks.</p><p>Percy nodded at Katie as he went to get her another, though there was another drink with it that she hadn't ordered.</p><p>"Oh, excuse me I only ordered one." Katie said to Percy once he had arrived back.</p><p>"Compliments from a gentleman." Percy told her as he gestured over.</p><p>There was a man shown at the far end with a top hat with rabbit ears, though his face was hidden as he waved over.</p><p>"...Is <em>that</em> Jefferson?" Cherry asked Regina.</p><p>"I don't think so." Regina replied.</p><p>"Oh, well thank him for me." Katie said, deciding not to be rude and so would accept the drink. She decided she would try that one first, raising the glass and then took a tiny sip, a sip shouldn't hurt. And that way she could pretend not to like it and that way he wouldn't be offended too much and she wasn't seeming rude.</p><p>Percy nodded at that as he went to return the favor.</p><p>"How come Katie gets all the men?" Cherry muttered.</p><p>"Believe me, I used to have the same problem." Regina rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink.</p><p>"Eh... I'm done with men, I'm gonna try women and see what happens..." Cherry shrugged before she went to kiss Regina for a joke.</p><p>"Whoa! Hey! Down!" Regina gasped and pushed Cherry away. "I do <em>not</em> play that game, Missy."</p><p>Katie started to put the glass back down, about to pull a face like she didn't like the taste.</p><p>"I'll take a kiss if you're offering them~" A soft voice chuckled playfully as a younger woman came up to the bar to order a drink.</p><p>Percy soon came back over with a small smile underneath his white rabbit mask. Katie looked to him, surprised he had come back over.</p><p>"Oh! Uh... Erm... Hello..." Cherry grinned sheepishly at the other woman.</p><p>"Well, you two have fun now." Regina teased Cherry, pushing her up against the woman.</p><p>"Say wha...?" Cherry gasped.</p><p>The woman caught her. "Well I'm sure I saw your friend push you, but I hope it was you falling for me~" she giggled.</p><p>"I guess you're just that popular." Regina teased Katie a little.</p><p>"Oh, uh, well, I..." Cherry stammered bashfully. "This is so sudden..."</p><p>"Oh, surely not~" Katie looked at Regina and blushed, reaching to the Caterpillar Cocktail blindly.</p><p>Regina chuckled a bit before sighing as they enjoyed the rest of their evening out. "I thought I felt love once... Then I lost him forever..." she then said. "It's complicated."</p><p>"Maybe you could come over to my table and get to know me~" The young woman chuckled.</p><p>"Mm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully as she glanced over to Regina and Katie before shrugging. "...I guess I could try?"</p><p>The woman smiled and straightened her up and offered her hand to Cherry.</p><p>Cherry shrugged and held out her hand to the woman, accepting it and walking off with her. "Name's Cherry." she soon said.</p><p>"Lilac." The young woman introduced herself.</p><p>"Lilac... What an interesting name..." Cherry nodded as they went to sit together. "Um... Heheheh..." she then chuckled sheepishly, not sure what to do right now as they got comfortable. "I'm sorta new in town."</p><p>"I kinda figured," Lilac smiled. "So welcome to Storybrooke, and welcome to the Rabbit Hole." she added too.</p><p>"Heh, thank you," Cherry replied as she sipped her drink. "Mm... I have no idea what a Jabberwocky is, but it sure is tasty..." she then said, a bit awkwardly.</p><p>Lilac chuckled softly.</p><p>"So... Come here often?" Cherry soon asked as she sat comfortably.</p><p>"Every weekday evening to work and weekends to drink~" Lilac chuckled.</p><p>"I see..." Cherry then said. "Well, I'm gonna start a new job tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh? Where you working?" Lilac smiled.</p><p>"Oh, um, the library with Mrs. Gold," Cherry replied as she adjusted her glasses. "She seems nice..."</p><p>Lilac smiled and nodded. "Well, if you ever want an evening shift you could join the Rabbit Hole during the evenings." she suggested.</p><p>"Oh, uh, thanks," Cherry shrugged bashfully. "I-I'll think about it."</p><p>Lilac smiled. "Now, do you want something to eat with your drink?" she offered.</p><p>"Uh... I dunno..." Cherry shrugged. "Maybe some mozzarella sticks?"</p><p>Lilac nodded. "Be right back~" she said then went to order some for them to share, wanting to get to know Cherry.</p><p>Cherry nodded before she looked around while trying to keep calm and quiet as some men disturbed her from the way they looked at her as she sipped her own drink and tried to keep herself safe and secure.</p><hr/><p>Katie reached out with her spare hand and placed it comfortingly on Regina's before she knocked back the drink she had picked up. She had been intending to go slow but the Caterpillar Cocktail had tasted so good. "I'm sure you'll find someone again." she said softly.</p><p>"That would be nice," Regina smiled, appreciating the comfort. "So far, I'm just trying to be friends with everyone as much as I possibly can... You might not believe it looking at me now, but I used to be a living nightmare around here for some people."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "You're too nice for that." she said softly.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you think so," Regina nodded. "I try to be nice, especially among Ms. Blanchard."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. She then looked to see which glass she had taken.</p><p>"I think that's The Queen of Sweet Tart." Regina said to Katie once she recognized the drink.</p><p>"Oh, guess I drank that drink after all~" Katie hummed.</p><p>"Pretty sweet, huh?" Regina nodded knowingly. "It's like candy."</p><p>Katie nodded. She then glanced for the rabbit earred top-hat guy.</p><p>Regina kept Katie company while everyone else either danced or mingled or sang horribly.</p><p>Katie smiled a little to Regina and sipped slowly at the Caterpillar Cocktail too.</p><p>"Careful with that," Regina smirked. "You drink a lot of that, you'll lose your mind and start talking in riddles."</p><p>"I'm taking this one slow~" Katie promised her.</p><p>"Good," Regina approved as she sipped her own drink. "I hope you found something to do tomorrow or unless you found a way back home..."</p><p>"I actually <em>am</em> pretty much home." Katie admitted softly with a small smile.</p><p>"So you think you'll stay?" Regina then asked.</p><p>Katie smiled and looked to Regina. "It's not known outwards yet, but I'm not trying to keep it secret, but I found out my parents are Mary Margaret and David." she said quietly.</p><p>"...Interesting," Regina said with a slow nod before mumbling behind her drink as she sipped it down. "Henry's probably gonna wanna talk to you later."</p><p>Katie hummed questioningly to that. "Please excuse me a moment, going to go powder my nose." she then said quietly, with a sheepish smile and then hopped off the barstool, heading towards the bathrooms.</p><p>Regina nodded and soon allowed her to go, though she kept a sharp eye out for anything... Just in case.</p><hr/><p>Liliac soon came back. "They'll be here soon," she said. She then noticed the stares and looked to Cherry. "If that kiss offer is still open we can do it now and they'll stop staring," she whispered to her.</p><p>Cherry smiled wearily about the order coming up before she blushed vibrantly towards Lilac. "Oh, uh... I... Erm... I..." she then stammered as she squirmed in her seat. "I don't know if... Maybe... I could... I don't know... I..." she then stammered, sounding squeaky and nervous all of a sudden.</p><p>Lilac smirked a little. "It's alright, if you don't want to pursue it further but I'll be happy to try being your first official Girl-Girl kiss~" she winked. Regina glanced over and turned away. She was relieved that no one hurt Katie while she was gone, she didn't mean to pry or seem clingy towards the younger woman, but she was a stranger in Storybrooke after all and didn't know this world as well as she or the other denizens did.</p><p>Cherry swallowed thickly before grinning bashfully. "Heh... I suppose it couldn't hurt anything..." she said in a raspy voice. "You should just know, I'm a little awkward sometimes, so this might not be as glamorous or magical as you're imagining."</p><p>Lilac smirked and leaned over and kissed Cherry gently on the lips. Regina glanced over as she saw the kiss between Cherry and Lilac as she waited for Katie to come back. Cherry's eyes widened as the kiss was suddenly on her. The men grumbled and soon turned away, though Cherry didn't object, she was mostly surprised from what just happened. Lilac smiled and pulled away after a moment.</p><p>Cherry turned away and her eyes darted around. "Well... That was interesting," she soon said to Lilac, trying not to hurt the other girl's feelings. "I'm not disgusted... I'm just surprised... I didn't hate it, but it was... Interesting."</p><p>"But it didn't give you that spark." Lilac nodded softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Cherry said as she bowed her head. "I guess I was just thinking about something else. Please don't be mad or sad."</p><p>"It's okay," Lilac smiled softly. "Just play along until you have to go then." she said.</p><p>Cherry nodded. "Okay," she said softly. "And maybe I'll come back and see you again sometime?"</p><p>Lilac smiled. "I'd like that~" she grinned.</p><p>"Okay," Cherry smiled back a bit. "Good... Good..." she then nodded as a crisis was gleefully averted.</p><p>Lilac giggled a little and placed her hand on Cherry's to keep the staring men away. Cherry looked surprised, though she put up with it and playfully stuck her tongue out at the men who eyed them. Another server came by with the mozzarella sticks and placed them on the table before walking off. </p><p>"Oh, boy..." Cherry said before she instantly took one and went to bite into it as her eyes crossed as she pulled the stick out of her mouth as gooey, melty, and steaming cheese poured out after she bit down.</p><p>Lilac giggled a little to that.</p><p>"I love cheese~..." Cherry moaned as she ate up eagerly, though tried to slow down and gestured for Lilac to join in. "Better hurry up or there won't be any left."</p><p>Lilac grabbed a couple putting one on a napkin as she ate the first one.</p><p>"This is nice~..." Cherry said softly as things were working out just nicely as of right now.</p><p>Lilac smiled a little. Cherry smiled back, enjoying the time with Lilac, even if something romantic wouldn't come up between the two of them.</p><hr/><p>Katie did what she needed to, washed her hands, then exited the bathroom, humming the Alice song as Regina glanced around.  Katie slipped through the dancing people, managing to be a bit more flexible with her moving as she was a little limber from the alcohol and she then hummed as she made her way back to the bar.</p><p>"Welcome back." Regina smiled at Katie.</p><p>"Thanks." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"No problem." Regina nodded as they bonded together.</p><p>Katie smiled.</p><p>"Will you ladies need anything else?" Percy soon asked as Regina smiled back at Katie.</p><p>"Probably just some pretzels." Regina requested.</p><p>"Pretzels sound good." Katie agreed with a nod.</p><p>Percy then went to get the girls some pretzels.</p><p>"Glad I came out tonight... I guess I needed it." Regina smiled warmly.</p><p>"Well, if you need a girl's night when your son is with a friend or something you could always call me and Cherry." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, Katie, I'll take you up on that offer too." Regina smiled back warmly.</p><p>Percy soon gave the girls their pretzels after a few moments.</p><p>"I'd love to be friends with you," Katie smiled and then looked to Percy. "Thank you." she told him.</p><p>Regina smiled back. "Yes, thank you."</p><p>"My pleasure, girls." Percy nodded at them.</p><p>Katie smiled and then reached out for one of the pretzels. Regina smiled back as they shared their pretzels, staying quiet for a bit while crunching. Katie smiled, enjoying this.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the fun had to end sometime, and soon, Cherry and Katie were waiting for Mary Margaret once they had enough fun for one evening. Katie smiled, a little tipsy but not overly so as she had had the pretzels. Mary Margaret was on her way.</p><p>"What is your name?" Cherry asked Katie to test how drunk she was.</p><p>"Katie." Katie replied with a little smile.</p><p>Cherry nodded as they looked around and waited for their ride. "...I hope that kiss wasn't too meaningful to that girl..." she said softly. "But I guess if Belle doesn't reciprocate me being around... I guess I could try it."</p><p>"Well, even if it was I'm sure she won't have forced anything," Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"All right." Cherry shrugged as she shuffled her feet a bit.</p><p>The mysterious figure who bought Katie's drink was shown to be hiding away before smirking towards her as he blended in with the background a bit. Katie smiled to Cherry but her eyes were drawn to the shadows. Mary Margaret pulled up in front of the bar. The top-hatted/bunny eared man in the background waved once he caught Katie's gaze. Cherry waved her hand once she saw Mary Margaret's car. Katie blinked a little. Mary Margaret waved back as she pulled up to a stop.</p><p>"Come on, Katie, let's go home." Cherry told her sisterly friend and went to get to the car.</p><p>Katie shook her head a little and turned to follow Cherry. Cherry soon opened the door for Katie and went to sit with her in the car as the doors closed. After the doors were closed and the car drove off, the mysterious figure watched them go before removing his mask and hat with ears to reveal that he was none other than Dr. Whale as he narrowed his eyes a bit once the girls were out of sight.</p><hr/><p>Katie glanced through the rear windshield as they drove off.</p><p>"Did you girls have fun?" Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Cherry replied. "Karaoke... Cheese sticks... We saw Mayor Mills. I'm glad we came out a bit." she then explained.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. "That's nice." she said.</p><p>"Made a new friend too," Cherry replied. "Do you know her? Her name is Lilac."</p><p>"Lilac... She's one of the flower waitresses." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"So I see..." Cherry said with a small nod. "Well, she seemed nice and... I don't know for sure yet, but we might hang out again some other time..." she then mumbled slightly to herself. "If I ever get a new phone or something." she then added since a lot of people relied on modern technology to keep in touch with one another nowadays.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled to that. "We'll stop off after school tomorrow to get you both a phone each," she decided.</p><p>"All right," Cherry replied. "Thanks... I just feel a little awkward without one... I guess because we got so adjusted to having phones around that I kind of rely on having one with me at all times to let people know where I am."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and soon they reached the apartment.</p><hr/><p>"Wake up, Kat, it's time to go to sleep..." Cherry told her friend before yawning a bit and stretching. "Mm... Hopefully tomorrow's not very boring even though it'll be Monday and we both got new jobs."</p><p>Katie chuckled a little and went along with Cherry and her mother to the apartment. She changed into her pajamas and fell onto the bed face down though. Mary Margaret had to chuckle to that. She then went and helped Katie so she was on her side and tucked in.</p><p>"Guess those two had a bit of a fun night." David chuckled to himself quietly as he glanced into the next room briefly.</p><p>Cherry soon got changed next and brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom with a glass of water as she went to join Katie in bed for the night. "G'night..." she uttered out, feeling even more tired once she sat on the bed and went to lie down next to her friend for the rest of the night.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and then even tucked Cherry in before she would go off and join David. Katie merely mumbled, mostly asleep. Cherry soon drifted off into a deep sleep with Katie, due to the fun evening and consumption of alcohol.</p><p>"Night... Snow..." David said softly to his wife.</p><p>"Good night, Charming." Mary Margaret smiled to her husband, kissing him before she went to bed so they could sleep until the morning.</p><p>David chuckled before he fell asleep next to her as everybody slept peacefully that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Operation: Swan Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day came and the instant that Cherry heard an alarm clock was the same instant she threw her pillow across the room to shut it up, even if it wasn't her own, so her pillow ended up in the living room area of the apartment. Katie mumbled but got up, still a bit sleepy and went to the bathroom, to get ready so she could help make toast for breakfast. Cherry then dropped herself flat and down on Katie's side of the bed to hug her pillow before she began to giggle and dream about something special as her face turned pink and warm. </p><p>Mary Margaret woke up and got ready before waking Cherry up. Cherry's hands seemed to move in her sleep as she began to make them move around in circular motions and occasional pulling as she tried to stay asleep and in her dream because she was enjoying it so much. David soon stepped out to start the day before yelping as he nearly tripped over the random pillow, but he kept going until he made it into the bathroom.</p><p>"Cherry, wake up~" Mary Margaret told her, kind but firm.</p><p>Cherry groaned as her eyes fluttered before she sat up and slid off of the bed and stomped around as she muttered to herself while slowly waking up into a brand new day. Mary Margaret chuckled.</p><p>"Man... I need to get my own place..." Cherry muttered as she took out a brush and began to comb her hair a little before she would get dressed.</p><p>Katie came out of the bathroom, hugging her dad on the way to the kitchen.</p><p>"Morning..." David mumbled out to her.</p><p>"Morning, Daddy." Katie mumbled softly, then went to get the toast ready.</p><p>David nodded before shutting the bathroom door. Katie went to make breakfast then.</p><p>"Hey, Kat..." Cherry uttered out. "What's for breakfast?"</p><p>"Toast," Katie said quietly. "I'm a bit tired still and after drinking last night, I don't want to tempt fate by anything stronger." she told her.</p><p>"All right," Cherry nodded before she decided to help out a little bit. "I'll get some butter and jelly out for those who want some... You're going to the school today, right?" she then asked.</p><p>Katie nodded. "And you're going to the library?" she smiled.</p><p>"Right," Cherry nodded back. "Maybe we could meet up for lunch later if our schedules are good enough?"</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Guess we'll find out later," Cherry said with a small smirk. "Good luck on your first day with the kiddies. I know you'll enjoy that."</p><p>"And have a nice day sorting out all those books and stuff." Katie smiled.</p><p>Cherry nodded before she got herself a drink as they got settled into a brand new day.</p><hr/><p>The day passed with both enjoying their time at their jobs. </p><p>Belle looked at Cherry with a small smile. "Alright, I know you'll want to meet your friend, I think you can clock off a little early today." she told her.</p><p>"Oh, thanks, Belle," Cherry replied as she went to stock the next book in place which was "Peter Pan". "Uh... Belle... I do have one quick question though..." she then said, suddenly bashful and sheepish.</p><p>"Yes?" Belle asked her, turning to face her again.</p><p>"Erm..." Cherry stuttered before gulping. "You do remember what happened this weekend, right?" she then asked, sounding shallow in her voice. "When you and your husband let me come home with you and we all just sorta--"</p><p>"Yes, I do." Belle told her.</p><p>"...Did you like it?" Cherry asked bashfully as her eyes darted back and forth. "I-I mean, if I were sober and in my head that night, I never would've..." she then said, turning to the woman as she turned pink in the face. "I can make it up to you... You want me to never see your husband again? I-I swear I won't!" she then panicked as she put her right hand up.</p><p>Belle held up her hand to give the international 'stop' motion. Cherry soon stopped herself as she hugged the book in her arms, clinging onto it for support.</p><p>"I might not have started it normally, but I didn't mind it..." Belle started. "And so, I'm willing to try it out." she said softly.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry soon said with wide eyes as she blushed while hugging the book a bit more. "S-So... You wouldn't mind if I came by a bit more often... To... I dunno... Spice up your lives?"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind at all," Belle gave a small smile, then saw her hugging the book. "Do you want to check that book out?" she asked with another small smile.</p><p>Cherry smiled back sheepishly before glancing down. "Oh, I suppose I could," she then shrugged as she took a look, not realizing that she still held it and was using it as support. "<em>The Adventures of Peter Pan: The Boy Who Never Grew Up</em>... That sounds pretty good actually..." she then smirked playfully.</p><p>The eyes in the cover image of the eponymous character seemed to flash at her as she looked wide-eyed for a moment before shrugging it off as it was probably nothing.</p><p>Belle smiled. "This way, we'll get that checked out for you." she told her.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she decided to check the book out. "Thanks, Belle," she then said softly. "I'll just take this and then I'll go see Katie and... Uh... I'll go see Katie..." she then shrugged as she had no other plans.</p><p>Belle helped her check it out and nodded.</p><p>"Thanks, Belle," Cherry said as she waited briefly with her hands in her pockets. "This was a great job. I look forward to more tomorrow."</p><p>Belle smiled.</p><p>"I'll see you around." Cherry smiled back a bit as she kept the book and went to leave the library.</p><p>"See you later." Belle smiled.</p><p>Cherry smiled back before she soon walked off with the book in her arm as she went to go and wait for Katie.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret sent Katie off ahead, having to stay behind to do some marking that she couldn't take home. Katie hugged her mom quickly and then went off planning on meeting Cherry outside the library. She took a slow walk along. </p><p>"You're more than just a visitor, aren't you, Miss Katie?" The short dark-haired boy from class piped up as he came to see Katie, coming up behind her.</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise at how quickly he approached and then turned to look at him. "Hi Henry, what do you mean?" she asked him about that question.</p><p>"Let's just say I have a superpower for this sort of thing," Henry replied innocently. "You and your friend came here from far away."</p><p>Katie looked to him, but smiled a little and nodded.</p><p>"I know it all sounds like a fairy tale, but you and your friend are doing the right thing so far," Henry said to her. "...Even if your friend might be from the other side."</p><p>Katie smiled softly to him and then crouched down a little. "Want me to tell you a secret?" she smiled.</p><p>"Sure." Henry smiled back a little.</p><p>"I know this town is full of Fairy Tale people... And I found out something special." Katie smiled, conspiratorially.</p><p>"What is it?" Henry asked, listening sincerely, though also glad she listened to him about what he claimed to be true, even if it sounded very odd to those who either didn't understand or just ignored him for believing in it.</p><p>"I found out I'm the daughter of David and Ms. Blanchard," Katie smiled softly. "Or as you know them..?" she trailed off so he would know he could tell her the truth.</p><p>"Snow White and Prince Charming from the Enchanted Forest... Or as I knew them... Grandma and Grandpa." Henry said softly as he finished her thought.</p><p>Katie nodded then blinked. "'Grandma and Grandpa'?" she asked in surprise. "D-Do I have a sister or a brother?" she asked still surprised.</p><p>"My birth mother's name was Emma Swan... But she's gone," Henry told her. "I don't know where she is or what happened to her. It's almost as though she had been erased from existence. She was the original Savior of Storybrooke, but then something happened to her."</p><p>Katie looked confused at the 'Savior' part. "I'm sorry she's gone." she said softly.</p><p>"No one remembers her or believes me," Henry frowned. "It's just like it was before I found her. There is still hope though," he then added as he looked her in the eyes. "You and your friend... The curse said two unlikely friends would meet and work together... The child of brave and noble heroes and another child who was born into the world of evil."</p><p>Katie reached out and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I believe you." she said softly.</p><p>"You do?" Henry asked softly in relief.</p><p>Katie nodded. "I do." she promised him.</p><p>"That's what we need then," Henry said to Katie. "We need to make sure you guys can save the town and my family... We'll call it Operation: Swan Song."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. "Very good codename... Though I do suggest you go on home for now so you won't get in trouble with Regina." she smiled softly.</p><p>"You're gonna come back to school again, right?" Henry asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yes, I think I will, I enjoyed today." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Bye, Miss Katie," Henry smiled back. "Or should I call you 'Aunt Katie' in private?"</p><p>"Whichever you prefer, sweetie." Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"Okay... I'll call you Miss Katie for right now," Henry said before smiling back as he walked off. "I'll see you around, Miss Katie."</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Henry." Katie smiled, then went to meet Cherry.</p><p>Henry smiled back as he soon went off. Cherry looked around as she waited for Katie as she kept the book close in her arm.</p><p>Katie soon met Cherry, giving a wave. "Hey." she smiled.</p><p>Cherry looked over and waved back, coming over to Katie. "Hey, Kat, how was school?" she then asked with a small smile back.</p><p>"It was good, I had a wonderful time," Katie smiled. "How was the library?" she asked.</p><p>"Pretty adventurous... Only downside is I can't really read exciting and new books I found and mostly have to stock them in the right place," Cherry said bashfully. "But it's fine though, I had a great time too... Plus... I talked with Belle about something private..." she then added as she blushed briefly. "Luckily it worked out just fine and it seems like my life got a bit easier around here."</p><p>Katie gave her a warm smile. Cherry and Katie walked along together, passing by the beach a little.</p><hr/><p>"Ahoy there!" Killian called out with a grin as he spotted Katie.</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"Captain!" Katie grinned and waved to him.</p><p>"Ah, hello there, ladies," Killian greeted. "Lovely day today, isn't it?"</p><p>"Sure is, Biker." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"Ah... You must be the Bear..." Killian said as he examined Cherry.</p><p>Katie shook her head with a soft chuckle. "Her name is Cherry." she told Killian.</p><p>"I knew that," Killian replied. "Ahoy there, Cherry!"</p><p>"Ahoy, Captain Jack Sparrow." Cherry smirked.</p><p>Killian glanced at her before nodding. "Erm... Yes... Very good..." he then said as he felt confused a bit, though he had heard jokes like that before from Henry and a few others before he soon helped himself down and dropped dramatically and knelt down in front of the girls with a bit of a bow in his stance as he smirked.</p><p>"Seen it." Cherry teased.</p><p>Killian rolled his eyes at her before looking to the shorter girl. "Katie... Do you have plans tonight?" he then asked.</p><p>"No, not as far as I know..." Katie said softly as she glanced to Cherry before back to Killian. She gently reached out and offered him a hand to help him straighten up, smiling.</p><p>Killian soon took Katie's hand and stood up in front of her. "Perhaps... If you were interested..." he then smiled fondly. "You could join me for dinner or I could visit you?"</p><p>"When he says dinner, he better damn well mean dinner..." Cherry muttered to herself as she stepped back a little to give the two a little more privacy.</p><p>Katie smiled. "Dinner sounds lovely." she told him.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd say that," Killian smiled back warmly. "Maybe I should visit you this time unless you'd like to go somewhere?"</p><p>"Well, I kind of stay witth my parents, maybe we could go out but you can come along to say Hi." Katie suggested with a smile.</p><p>"Hmm... All right," Killian nodded. "And don't worry, I'll pay for my half if you'd prefer."</p><p>A note appeared in Cherry's pocket then. Cherry playfully gagged in the background before she blinked before she soon looked down and went to check her pocket to see what just happened and opened up the note to read it while Katie and Killian talked.</p><p><strong><em>'If you'd still like to control your magic, meet at the park this evening. - Gold'</em></strong> The note read.</p><p>Cherry's eyes followed the words on the note before she glanced away, blushing a bit as she folded the note back.</p><p>"Just this time... I need to work a bit more until I can treat us to dinner fully." Katie blushed a little.</p><p>"Fair enough," Killian smirked. "I'll just need to know a time when to pick you up then."</p><p>"How about we say... 6:00?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"6:00 works fine for me," Killian nodded before glancing at Cherry. "Is that alright with you, Bear?"</p><p>"Just have her back home not too late," Cherry replied, ignoring the naming. "I don't want her parents to freak out."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do," Killian chuckled as he ruffled up her hair a little. "Your sister's strict." he then teased Katie.</p><p>Cherry growled as she removed his hand and patted her hair down in annoyance.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Well, she <em>is</em> like a sister to me." she agreed.</p><p>"A very nice bond, I'm impressed and proud of you for that," Killian nodded. "I shall freshen up and see you eventually, Katie. I can't wait."</p><p>"Have fun." Cherry told them as she held her book.</p><p>"I sure hope so and you have fun with whatever you... Do... To... Night..." Killian nodded before glancing at her book and began to look a little traumatized.</p><p>"...Are you okay?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"...Fine," Killian said softly as he went to go back to his ship. "I'll see you tonight, Katie."</p><p>Katie looked concerned for Killian, but nodded. "Of course." she said softly. She gave him a hug before he left though.</p><p>Killian nodded with a small smile at her as he went back on deck.</p><p>"Well, uh, you have fun with your pirate tonight, I'm sure I'll find a way to keep busy tonight," Cherry said to Katie. "Though I wish he'd stop calling me a bear... What about me says I'm a bear?" she then asked as she posed a bit with a shrug as she kept her note hidden away from Katie.</p><p>"Well, maybe because I called you 'Nee-Bear' when I answered the phone?" Katie smiled.</p><p>"...I guess that makes sense," Cherry shrugged. "But still... You have fun and don't get home too late. I don't want David and Mary Margaret to yell at me again."</p><p>"Well, they'll know where I am this time." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Yeah..." Cherry nodded as she hid her note. "Have fun... At least he doesn't seem as bad as I thought he was on first impression. He just seemed like a guy with a motorcycle that you'd get in the wrong crowd with."</p><p>"Well, it would be good to see him on a motorbike." Katie giggled.</p><p>"He's got the jacket and leather for it," Cherry smirked as they continued back home. "Though I wonder how brave and tough he can really be if he seemed skittish around Peter Pan."</p><p>"Well, Fairy Tale people are real, maybe he and the real Pan had a bad interaction?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"Meh..." Cherry shrugged. "I can swear though, I have this faint memory about him... Somewhere... Someway... Meh, I guess I'll think about that later," she then said. "I wonder if I should dress nicely?" she then asked herself.</p><p>During their conversation, a shadow that was not their own, seemed to linger out and stare at the girls while hiding so they wouldn't see it right away.</p><hr/><p>Katie smiled. "Dress nicely for what?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Nothing." Cherry said quickly and turned pink as she suddenly stepped further away from Katie and walked off in front of her quickly.</p><p>"Are you meeting Mr. Gold and Mrs. Gold?" Katie asked her as she tried to catch up.</p><p>"...Uh, yeah, sure," Cherry chuckled in a hoarse voice. "I guess they miss me... I mean... They're such good company."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Well, that's nice for you." she said softly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." Cherry replied bashfully. "I'm so glad that you understand. At least tonight we can both have some fun."</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile. Cherry gave a small smile back as they soon went to go inside once they made it to the apartment. The shadow watched the girls from afar and quickly went away at the last second. Cherry looked around as she looked behind them, feeling that they were being followed, but then shrugged as she went to go inside with Katie. Katie walked up to Mary Margaret's apartment with Cherry, and having been given the key, entered with her. Cherry walked in and soon decided to see about what to wear for later on, though Katie's event was more of a date, she decided to be a little casual with her outfit and not as dressy so she wouldn't be seen as too forward. Katie went to find a pretty, but mature dress.</p><p>Cherry found a cute sweater-like top that wasn't too fluffy or heavy and found some silky dress pants to go with it. She then went to show Katie the outfit to see what she thought. "Too much or too little?" she then asked.</p><p>"Well, it depends on what you're doing, if it's something more outdoorsy wear dark jeans." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Hmm..." Cherry paused at that before nodding in agreement and went to put on some jeans. "I'm not a big fan of jeans, but they'll do for my... Outing..." she then said, trying to be subtle.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and then pulled out a simple, but nice navy blue dress. "What do you think of this?" she asked her.</p><p>Cherry glanced over. "Oh... That's a nice color on you..." she then said. "Seems to compliment you."</p><p>"I agree," David said as he soon came over. "...What're we getting dressed up for?"</p><p>"Duh..." Cherry gulped and turned around at him with her potential outfit behind her back. "Stuff... In the park?"</p><p>"I've got a date." Katie said simply but smiled.</p><p>"...I see," David said softly, unable to resist Protective Dad mode. "Just get back home before it gets too dark. Cherry, I want you to do the same when you get back... From... Doing whatever you're doing in the park... What ARE you doing in the park anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, um," Cherry stammered before gulping a bit. "Mr. and Mrs. Gold just wanna talk to me about something. No big deal."</p><p>"I just hope you didn't sign a contract with him." David said with a low sigh.</p><p>Katie looked curious about the deal thing, but nodded to her dad.</p><p>"Don't come home too late," David told the girls. "Katie, you have school tomorrow."</p><p>Cherry snickered, unable to resist from that remark.</p><p>"Alright." Katie nodded with a smile and scurried to the bathroom first to get ready for her date.</p><p>David had a small smile before sharply sighing.</p><p>"You won't lose her, she's growing up, it's going to be okay..." Cherry said as she patted him on the arm before deciding to wait her turn by reading a little bit of Peter Pan to pass the time.</p><p>David glanced over at Cherry before he walked off, though he nodded at what she said. Katie soon came out and gave a twirl. She had the dress on, some low heels and she had found a bluebell hair clip to pop in her hair by her ear. Cherry glanced over and soon went to rush over to go next.</p><p>"Oh... Look at you..." David smiled, looking a bit touched. "You look like a little princess."</p><p>Katie nimbly dodged out of the way so she wouldn't get bowled over. "You don't think the flower is too much?" she asked him as she gestured to the flower.</p><p>"Hmm... No, I don't think so," David replied. "You're not nervous though, are you?"</p><p>"Not really." Katie admitted softly. She did give him a hug and chuckled.</p><p>David smiled as he hugged her. "...If he hurts you in any way, you tell me right away," he then said to her. "Because I can and will fight for you. I might be Prince Charming, but I'm brave and strong." he then added before flexing his arms a bit.</p><p>"Nice..." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully as she stepped out of the bathroom eventually, wearing some perfume and a little bit of make-up which was noticeable since she almost never wore make-up except for special occasions. "I don't think I saw a brave and strong prince before unless he had a sword and shield."</p><p>Katie giggled and nodded to David.</p><p>"...I hate to be a pest, but... Do you mind...?" David began to ask Katie as he took out his phone as he got the camera app ready.</p><p>Cherry smirked as she glanced away, crossing her arms in the background. Katie bit her lip a little, but decided just for special occasions and stepped away so he could snap a few pictures. Cherry soon went to step out of the way as she glanced out the window, sitting closeby. David beamed as he soon took out the camera and took a few pictures of Katie as she posed, though overdid it a little as he took more than a few. More like a few hundred...</p><p>"David, Killian's gonna be in Davey Jones' locker by the time you're done," Cherry rolled her eyes playfully. "Give the poor girl a break, huh?"</p><p>"Just... A little... More..." David said as he tried to take more pictures, but he saw that his phone had blacked out. "Huh? The battery's dead already?"</p><p>Katie was blushing by then. "Alright, Dad, you took your pictures." she blushed. She then looked at the clock, not sure what time it was.</p><p>Mary Margaret came home and looked between them. It was going on 5:00 after the clock had changed the moment Katie glanced at it.</p><p>"Katie's going on a date." David smiled sheepishly at Mary Margaret.</p><p>"And I'm going to the park," Cherry replied as her voice cracked and her face changed color. "I, uh, I'm not sure when I'll go, but... I promised Mr. and Mrs. Gold I'd show up tonight."</p><p>"Oh, that's nice, did you take some pictures?" Mary Margaret smiled at David, happy for both girls, though most excited about her daughter's first date here.</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." David smiled back, sheepishly. "...I'd show you, but my phone just died."</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smirk.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled. "You should go put it on charge then." she said.</p><p>"Right then..." David said before he walked off sheepishly.</p><p>"Dads..." Cherry joked before she did a small spin in her new outfit, even if she was just going for "magic training". "So, uh, I don't know how long I'll be... I just hope this isn't too formal..."</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled.</p><p>"Looking good, Nee-bear." Katie smiled.</p><p>When David's phone reached enough charge to cooperate again, he took the phone out to show Mary Margaret some pictures that he took of Katie.</p><p>"Thanks, Kat." Cherry smiled back, a bit sheepishly.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked surprised at how many were taken. "Did you run the battery out just taking pictures?" she asked.</p><p>"I might've..." David grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help it though... She just looked so... Cute. A lot like you when I first met you."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and kissed his cheek. David smiled back as he hugged her happily. Another note appeared then to Cherry, advising she arrive to the park for 6:00, it having been forgotten in the note.</p><p>Cherry soon put her hand in her pocket and checked the note before nodding and she soon sat and waited with Katie. "So, uh, your new friend," she then said as she crossed her legs on the couch. "If you find any treasure, I get a 50% cut."</p><p>"You don't get a cut unless you help find it." Katie chuckled.</p><p>"Is that the rule of being a pirate?" Cherry smirked. "Fine... But they better not put me in goofy-looking dresses."</p><p>Katie chuckled. David took out his phone and took a few pictures of Cherry too to be polite. Cherry did her best to smile, though she couldn't properly since she had no proper reason to.</p><p>"Come on, I know you can smile better than that." David said to her.</p><p>"I need to be laughing," Cherry shrugged. "I don't smile too well on my own."</p><p>Katie patted Cherry on the shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe later." David then said.</p><p>"Yeah... Later..." Cherry nodded, though she smiled bashfully at Katie's comfort.</p><p>Then when he still had the chance, David snapped a quick friendship photograph between the two. "Gotcha!" he then said.</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes at that, but smirked. Katie giggled to that.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the time came.</p><p>"Well, you girls have fun," David said once he saw that they should probably get going. "Let us know how it goes."</p><p>"Sure, David." Cherry nodded.</p><p>"Have a great time," Mary Margaret smiled to them.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad," Katie smiled softly. "You have a good time, Cherry." she smiled to her friend then. After all, Killian was supposed to come up to the apartment to meet them and say hi first before they would go out to eat.</p><p>"Just be careful." David told Cherry before he went to sit next to Katie as he took a good look at her.</p><p>"I will..." Cherry insisted as she walked off and went out the door as she went to get to the park on time.</p><p>Katie smiled softly to her friend.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Killian made his way over and he had something hidden with him as he was on his way and soon knocked on the door.</p><p>"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" David replied innocently.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Katie said before the others could and hurried to the door, straightening her dress out before she opened it. She gave a big warm smile to Killian. "Captain." she greeted him.</p><p>David chuckled a bit as he sat comfortably.</p><p>"Mi'lady," Killian said before bowing down on one knee and kissed the back of her hand after he took it. "I'm here to whisk you away on an unforgettable and hopefully romantic adventure."</p><p>Mary Margaret grinned excitedly.</p><p>Katie blushed and smiled softly. "Then let us embark." she giggled.</p><p>"Don't stay out too late, it's a school night," David reminded before they were gone out the door. "A-A-And don't do anything we wouldn't do! If anything goes wrong, use a phone to call us!"</p><p>"It'll be fine," Killian chuckled at David as he offered his arm to Katie. "We won't be out too long. I hope you like Italian food." he then said to Katie in a low voice so she would know that he was talking to her.</p><p>"And if you are going to be late home, definitely call us," Mary Margaret added. "But have fun~" she smiled.</p><p>Katie nodded to her parents then slipped her hand through Killian's arm. "I do." she agreed softly to him.</p><p>"Excellent," Killian smiled as he led her out the door and out of the apartment. "I've heard tales about this one place that makes a very lovely spaghetti dinner."</p><p>David smiled softly before sighing. "I wish we could've kept her... Then maybe this would be easier..." he then said to Mary Margaret once it was just the two of them again.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded, leaning against him. "Well, we'll just have to make sure we stick in her life more now." she smiled.</p><p>"I'd like that very much." David smiled back.</p><hr/><p>"Well then, lead the way, my Captain." Katie smiled.</p><p>Killian nodded as he began to lead her down the street a little further into town and went to bring her to a place called Pizzeria Bella Notte which was a bit of a fancier and more elegant place. He soon went to get the door for her before he would go inside, allowing her to go in first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Spaghetti Dinner and Magic Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you." Katie smiled and had to giggle softly at the name of the restaurant.</p><p>Killian smiled back as they stepped inside. "You're very welcome, just don't ask me to speak the language." he then chuckled on the way inside, treating her like a lady... As it should be.</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "I don't know much Italian myself." she chuckled softly.</p><p>"I often speak to the ocean." Killian smirked.</p><p>"Two?" The woman up front asked them once she spotted them.</p><p>Katie smiled and then nodded to the woman.</p><p>"Follow me." The woman then said as she led them further into the diner.</p><p>Killian smiled as he walked with Katie over to the table as a few other couples were shown to be eating together. Katie smiled at how nice the atmosphere was. The woman smiled as she let them sit down and gave them their silverware and a couple of menus. "Your waiter will be here in a moment to take your order." she then said before walking off and giving them two glasses of iced water.</p><p>"Thanks, luv." Killian nodded at her.</p><p>"Thank you." Katie also nodded, and smiled as she looked across to Killian.</p><p>"Now, let's see what we have here," Killian smiled as he checked his menu. "Would you like the spaghetti, or do you fancy something different and special?"</p><p>"Surprise me, just nothing too vegetably, I prefer my stuff meaty." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Killian asked with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie nodded. "I'll trust you." she smiled.</p><p>"Very well then," Killian nodded. "Also maybe to stay on the safe side, I should stick to water."</p><p>"I'll stick to water too." Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"All right." Killian nodded.</p><p>"Bonjourno! Welcome! Welcome!" The waiter beamed as he came out to see them and looked between the two and offered a red rose over to Katie. "A lovely rose for the lovely lady?~"</p><p>Killian looked briefly startled as the man seemed to show up from nowhere, though he gave a polite smile once he sorted himself out a little.</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise too surprised too as well as at the rose. "Do you give roses to every female customer?" she asked.</p><p>"But of course!" The waiter chuckled. "It ensures a future visit~... My name is Tony and I will be your server this fine evening. What are we hungry for tonight?~"</p><p>"Well, I think we might go for your famous spaghetti dinner." Killian decided.</p><p>"Would we like spaghetti for two?" Tony then offered with a wink as he could tell that this was a date.</p><p>Killian soon looked over to Katie to see if she would like to share or not.</p><p>Katie then accepted the rose with a small smile. "That would be lovely." she agreed, smiling warmly to Killian.</p><p>Killian smiled back.</p><p>"Ah, yes, be right there then, I hope you enjoy it," Tony smiled as he kissed his fingertips before taking their order on that. "It's the house special, no?~ I shall be back with some breadsticks."</p><p>Katie smiled a little. She reached out and placed her hand on top of the table palm presented to Killian.</p><p>"Thank you for joining me tonight," Killian smiled with a near smirk on his face. "I get so lonely most of the time~"</p><p>Katie gave a soft look to him. "I enjoy spending time with you." she admitted softly.</p><p>"I know I do with you too," Killian smiled. "I'd take you away with me forever on a brand new voyage if I could."</p><p>Katie blushed a little to that. "Well, plenty of voyages but I couldn't just leave my friends and family." she said softly.</p><p>"I understand," Killian replied. "If you were to stay in this town forever, we could make it a once in a while treat."</p><p>Katie moved her hand so it could take his. "I don't plan on leaving." she said softly.</p><p>"Never ever?" Killian replied.</p><p>"Not as long as I can control it." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Then I look forward to your present and future visits to my ship," Killian smiled as someone soon came by and gave them the basket of breadsticks. "No one should ever have to leave Storybrooke."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. She then decided to let him know something important. "If you decide you want me as a more permanent fixture you'll have to be loyal, like I would be to you." she said softly.</p><p>"You would?" Killian asked, sounding touched.</p><p>Katie nodded. She, however, had to add this, remembering the stalker. "The only way I wouldn't is if I am forced to, but I'd fight as much as I could to stop them." she said softly.</p><p>"Perhaps I could help protect you and teach you a bit of self-defense?" Killian offered with a grin before he took one breadstick before nibbling on it.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I'd like that." she said softly.</p><p>"I would too." Killian smiled back warmly.</p><p>Katie squeezed his hand softly. Killian smiled warmly before breaking the breadstick in half and he soon held out the other half for her. Katie took the half and took a bite of it with a grin. </p><p>Killian chuckled as they nibbled a little while getting to know each other better. "Do you think you'll ever get married?" he then asked her.</p><p>"One day, yes." Katie smiled.</p><p>"I've thought about it... Especially having love come and go... But I'm hoping we both get a happy ending." Killian smiled back.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. Killian smiled back warmly.</p><hr/><p>Cherry stared at the ground as she made her way to the park, though she was more cautious to make sure she was watching where she was going so she wouldn't get lost, though she memorized the area a little bit better as she made way for the park, humming some sort of tune to herself. She then stopped briefly before looking over her shoulder as she thought she felt someone watching her before she shrugged, seeing nothing, though a shadow was watching her... And it was not her own. Gold was waiting in the park so he could start teaching Cherry magic.</p><p>"Ah, um, M-Mr. Gold..." Cherry spoke once she came by and found him where she was supposed to meet. "I-I'm here."</p><p>"Hello, Dearie." Gold greeted as he stood up politely to greet her.</p><p>"H-Hi..." Cherry nodded as she came closer to him before she glanced down at her outfit and didn't look him right in the eyes at first. "I hope I'm not overdressed..."</p><p>"Well, the sweater top is a little fancy, but you look rather pretty in it, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh... Uh... Thank you..." Cherry replied as her whole face turned red-pink after her eyes got wide and she chuckled sheepishly while moving her hair in place so it wouldn't cover her eyes. "So... I guess we should get started?" she then suggested.</p><p>Gold nodded. "First we'll work on finding out what your magic is." he told her.</p><p>"How do we do that?" Cherry asked him once she calmed down enough to listen to him.</p><p>"First, close your eyes." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry was curious as to why, but she didn't protest or question it as she did as he asked.</p><p>"Now, slow your breathing and imagine you're going deeper into your core... Once you're there, concentrate on feeling and finding your magic~" Gold said, his voice low and calming.</p><p>Cherry soon tried to calm down and took some slow breaths in and out as she listened to him. "...I feel something, but that's probably a cheese stick I had for dinner last night..." she then said with a small smirk and light chuckle.</p><p>"Please take this seriously, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"S-Sorry..." Cherry replied as she settled down a little. She took a few more slower breaths as she tried to deeply concentrate. "I see... I see... I see... Something... A little sparkly... I can't see what for sure it is though."</p><p>"What does it feel like, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>"...Important and powerful... Like some sort of... Treasure..." Cherry replied. "I have some sort of power... Flowing through my veins... From the other side."</p><p>"Very good dearie, now I want you to concentrate on that feeling but allow yourself to come back to the surface, harness the power do not let it harness you." Gold told her.</p><p>"Uh... Okay..." Cherry said softly as she tried to do what he asked of her. "...Shadows. Shadows, everywhere..." she said softly. "They're looking at me..."</p><p>Gold watched her carefully, looking to see if she was calling forth shadows, like her father. Cherry concentrated on her breathing as she kept her eyes shut. Eventually, Cherry's shadow came to life and had a mischievous look on its face as it came to toward her. Cherry's eyes suddenly widened as the shadow engulfed her and she soon had a wicked grin on her face.</p><p>"Control it, dearie, do not let it control you!" Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry chuckled a bit before she began to grunt and soon held her head and she fell to the ground suddenly. She began to groan a bit as she held onto her head as she was fighting herself from the inside. "It hurts... It hurts..." she grunted out. "Make it stop hurting..."</p><p>Gold came over to her and placed his hands on her face with his fingers touching her temples. "Do not let the darkness feed on you, you WILL beat it." he told her firm and determined.</p><p>Cherry grunted as her eyes squeezed shut before she felt his warm touch as she suddenly looked briefly stunned as her eyes fluttered and she let out a weaker grunt and whine, sounding a bit quiet as her body faltered. "I-I can't hide destiny..." she said softly to him. "I can't hide forever... I was lucky in this new life... But now it--" she began to argue a little bit.</p><p>"Do not let it consume you, or you will be lost... Control it be its master, not a slave." Gold told her, his voice lowering to become more hypnotic, not wanting her to be lost to the dark magic, now they knew what it was he could help her learn to control it.</p><p>"C-Control it..." Cherry lightly whimpered as her eyes were still closed. "I... I... I'll try..." she then told him emotionally as her shadow began to hiss at him for interfering.</p><p>Gold glared at the shadow warningly. He was the more powerful after all as he had learned to control his magic. The shadow looked a bit scared from his glare and seemed to shimmer away into Cherry's normal and plucky shadow. Cherry soon seemed to calm down a bit before her eyes flashed open and she looked up at him, lightly whimpering from his gaze as she began to feel small and childish compared to him.</p><p>"Better, dearie?" Gold asked her gently.</p><p>"A little bit..." Cherry said softly. "I don't know what happened... It feels like someone was trying to fight me... I've felt it happen before..."</p><p>"When has it happened, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I-I know earlier..." Cherry said as she tried to remember properly. "...I think the earliest was before Katie fell off of the roof and that pirate took her... Then sometime when we went to The Rabbit Hole... It's a strange feeling, it's like my body knows something bad's about to happen... But I can't defend myself."</p><p>"Well, when you learn to control it it will help." Gold told her.</p><p>"I'm not scared..." Cherry soon said as she closed her eyes smugly.</p><p>There was then a burst of dark laughter heard which startled Cherry then.</p><p>"Eek~..." Cherry whimpered as she suddenly sat up and hugged Gold instantly as she turned bright pink in her face. She then looked around before seeing just the two of them as she sighed in relief and chuckled sheepishly as she looked up to him to realize that she was hugging him and quickly backed off.</p><p>"It's alright, dearie." Gold said as he gave her a hug back before she backed away completely.</p><p>"It's weird too... I thought maybe I saw you in my dream last night..." Cherry said. "I'm not sure though... I think I was a gypsy in a former life."</p><p>Gold looked curious to that.</p><p>"I think I should leave Storybrooke; I don't think I like it here..." Cherry said softly as she hugged her knees. "My life used to be so simple... Every day was the same... There were no surprises... I felt happy... Now I just feel scared that something's gonna happen."</p><p>Gold looked at her. "You could leave," he started to say. "But you would forget everything about this place including your friend." he told her.</p><p>"No, I won't, I have a pretty good memory," Cherry shook her head ignorantly. "...Even if I have a past life I didn't know about until recently."</p><p>"The town line makes it so no one will remember Storybrooke, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"...N-No," Cherry shook her head. "Y-You're wrong... No town can do that... It's impossible."</p><p>"It's <em>not</em> impossible, dearie." Gold told her, his eyes tightening a bit as he was a little annoyed she had called him wrong.</p><p>Cherry looked up at him with a weary reaction on her face before she looked down, a bit horrified. "...Then I can't leave..." she said softly. "You're all trapped here..."</p><p>"We are, dearie," Gold nodded a little. "But you and your friend can help us." he added.</p><p>"Ooh, I don't know if I'm brave enough... But I'll try..." Cherry said before averting her gaze a bit. "Now... What else do I have to do?" she then asked as she stood up.</p><p>"Well, for now we'll wait for the day time so it will be less dangerous for you to learn." Gold said, as in the evening and dark it made shadows stronger.</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Cherry said softly as she put her hands together and she stared down at the ground, a little discouraged. "...I guess I'll let you run along back home if you're done with me."</p><p>"I could treat you to a drink at Granny's if you're not ready to return home yet, it will also help you regain strength, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"I really don't wanna bug you..." Cherry blushed at his chivalry. "But if you insist... I wouldn't mind."</p><p>"Then let's go, dearie." Gold said as he offered her his arm.</p><p>Cherry clamped her hands over her mouth as she let out a muffled squeal before clearing her throat with her hands behind her back as she nodded at him. "Yes, very good." she then said before accepting his arm and clung to him.</p><p>Gold hid a small smirk at her reaction.</p><p>"I just hope I don't turn evil..." Cherry said softly through her shallow breath.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she was quiet for the rest of the way. She kept looking back and forth at him all the way to Granny's before they would go in and sit. "...I have a stupid question..." she said, a bit strangled in tone.</p><p>"What question?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"Mr. Gold... If it's not too much trouble... Could I just...?" Cherry stammered and gulped before she whispered the last part as she lost her nerve at the last minute. "...Kiss you?"</p><p>Gold looked to her and then moved them so they were more out of sight for now. "Belle talked to me about earlier... I am willing to try as she is," he told her calmly. "However, to avoid the town's ire I suggest not doing it in public after this." he told her quietly.</p><p>"K-K-Keep it on the downlow?" Cherry stuttered out with a sheepish grin on her face.</p><p>"Until we can be assured the town will not take it out on Belle or you." Gold nodded.</p><p>"So... I guess I won't be getting one tonight, huh?" Cherry asked as she looked down and dejected suddenly.</p><p>Gold gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This will have to do for tonight, dearie." he told her calmly.</p><p>Cherry then shuddered and nearly stumbled as her cheeks turned bright pink. She then let out a goofy sounding laugh, unable to hold it in as she sort of lost sense of where she was right then. Gold then waited for her to 'come back to Earth'. </p><p>Cherry soon shook her head as she took a breath. "Ah, yes, as we were..." she then said as maturely as possible.</p><p>"Shall we get the drink then?" Gold suggested.</p><p>"Uh... Uh-huh..." Cherry nodded with a high-pitched groan. "S-Sorry for the stupid question... I just thought I'd ask..." she then said as her hands moved around rapidly.</p><p>"It wasn't stupid, dearie." Gold told her as he then started to lead her to Granny's.</p><p>Cherry soon glanced around as she followed him off, trying to keep calm and quiet so not to alert unnecessary attention. Gold walked along with her and held the door open for her. Cherry brushed some hair over to behind her ear as she stepped inside first.</p><hr/><p>"Do you eat my food when you order it?" Granny asked Cherry.</p><p>"Erm... Yes... Why...?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"You're so thin..." Granny said as she poked the younger woman in her stomach as Cherry let out a small yelp from the poking because of how sharp and sudden it was. "You need to get some meat on those bones."</p><p>Gold followed her in. "I do think you shouldn't be poking people in the stomach." he told Granny.</p><p>"Always a pleasure whenever <em>you</em> visit..." Granny mumbled at him before walking off.</p><p>Cherry watched her go before shaking her head with a small shrug. "Let's just sit down..." she then said. "I'm sure that's none of my business."</p><p>Gold gestured for her to choose where they would be sitting. Cherry looked around before seeing an open booth nearby and soon decided to go there to sit. Gold sat opposite her after ordering the drinks.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Tony came by with the chef rolling over a cart and a shining silver cloche was shown before being removed to show the large spaghetti dinner for two and the large plate was picked up and moved for between Killian and Katie, looking like a scene straight out of a romantic-comedy movie.</p><p>"Oh, this looks amazing." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Very amazing." Killian nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Bon appetite~" Tony told them as he bowed loyally and allowed them to enjoy their meal. "Please... Have a nice dinner~"</p><p>Katie smiled and then took a forkful, but held it out to Killian with a tiny blush.</p><p>Killian glanced over before smirking as he leaned out a bit and decided to bite the spaghetti that she had and slurped the noodles a bit with a chuckle. "Noodly~" he then said jokingly.</p><p>Katie giggled. She then took a forkful to try herself. Killian smiled as he took out his own fork as he began to join her for their lovely spaghetti dinner together. Katie smiled as they enjoyed the food, before it was all finished though she had to do it. She took a small mouthful, holding the excess bit of noodle out to him with a blush and slight smirk.</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me something, luv?" Killian teased, unable to resist.</p><p>Katie nodded and giggled. Killian smirked before he took the other part and slid it into his mouth to humor her a little. Katie giggled and couldn't resist eating the strand with him until they met in the middle. Killian looked around before their lips and eyes met before the noodle cut, sharing their first spaghetti kiss with each other as he smirked. Katie blushed and giggled after the kiss.</p><p>"You like that, huh?" Killian smirked at her.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile.</p><p>"Well, if you stick with me, you'll get more of it soon..." Killian smirked as he went to push a meatball over to her.</p><p>Katie giggled, splitting the last meatball in half and offered him one half. Killian smirked and decided to accept it.</p><p>"It's wonderful." Katie smiled to Tony.</p><p>"Will we be wanting any dessert?" Tony offered.</p><p>"Hmm... Tempting..." Killian smirked.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Are you still hungry?" Killian asked Katie lightly.</p><p>"Maybe we could take something to save for later?" Katie suggested with a small smile.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Killian nodded.</p><p>"I'll take these then and come back to you later." Tony then said as he took the plate and basket and walked off then.</p><p>Katie smiled.</p><p>"What sort of desserts do you like?" Killian asked Katie as he examined the dessert menu.</p><p>"Maybe some kind of cake?" Katie smiled.</p><p>"Cake is always good," Killian nodded. "Chocolate, Strawberry, or Vanilla?"</p><p>"Chocolate?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"The Devil's sweets." Killian then smirked.</p><p>Katie giggled.</p><p>"Chocolate cake it is." Killian then nodded.</p><p>Katie smiled. Killian smiled back warmly.</p><p>Eventually, Tony came by and took their orders of chocolate cake. "This is a to-go order then?" he then asked to make sure.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile. Tony soon went away again before giving them the check.</p><p>"I'll get this." Killian suggested as he brought out a wallet.</p><p>"Tonight we were going halves, remember?" Katie smiled softly as she fetched her card from her purse.</p><p>"Just wanted to make sure..." Killian smirked before he took out some money to pay for his half. "You're a smart lass."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "I can be." she blushed a little.</p><p>"That's good," Killian smirked as he put his half of the payment down. "I like a smart lady in my life~"</p><p>Katie giggled softly.</p><p>Tony soon came by and soon gave them their boxes. "Thank you for dining with us tonight." he then smiled warmly.</p><p>"Thank you for having us." Killian smirked.</p><p>"It was lovely." Katie smiled.</p><p>"I had a great time," Killian smiled back. "We've definitely got to try this again sometime."</p><p>"Yes, we do." Katie agreed with a smile.</p><p>"I'll make sure of it," Killian smiled back. "I even promise it... And you should know that Captain Killian Jones never breaks a promise~"</p><p>Katie smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. Killian smiled back as he lightly stroked her cheek with his hand. Katie blushed, leaning into his hand with her head a little.</p><p>"You like that, don't you?" Killian whispered hotly.</p><p>"Yes." Katie whispered back, blushing though at the tone.</p><p>"Perhaps we shall go and enjoy our dessert... Before I give you another dessert." Killian whispered with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh?" Katie giggled and blushed.</p><p>"I think we should," Killian smirked. "Perhaps we could go on a quick stroll before you officially go home?"</p><p>Katie nodded and then offered her hand to him, wiggling her fingers invitingly. Killian smirked at that and soon took her hand as they decided to leave after a special dinner together. Katie smiled softly as they walked out once she had her card back. Tony smiled and waved at them once they were leaving. Killian nodded his head as he went to bring Katie back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shadows of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gold handed Cherry her drink when it arrived.</p><p>Cherry blinked before she sat up a bit and went to take her drink before sipping it. "Thank you." she said after a few sips as she continued to gulp it down, though she found herself lost in his smoldering eyes that always coveted and captivated her... He could tell her anything and she would just sit there and look at him, becoming his slave.</p><p>Gold sipped at his drink.</p><p>Cherry soon slowly closed her eyes as she bobbed her head along while sipping her drink as she began to daydream a little. "I'll sing to you..." she then whispered in her daydream, not realizing she actually said that in life.</p><p>Gold blinked. "No need to sing to me, dearie." he said nicely.</p><p>"Huh?" Cherry blinked with wide eyes. "...I didn't say--What...?"</p><p>Gold sipped his tea.</p><p>"Sorry... I sometimes think out loud when I'm nervous..." Cherry shrugged bashfully. "I'm a bit of a trainwreck."</p><p>"No, you're not, dearie." Gold assured her.</p><p>"You'll change your mind after a while..." Cherry said as she played with a pen that was on the table, not looking him in the eyes then. "...By the way, does this place have villains I need to watch out for?" she then asked, as this was a fairy tale town after all.</p><p>Gold hummed thoughtfully. "None that are here in town right now." he said.</p><p>"Okay," Cherry said softly before she looked around a bit before whispering to him. "...So you're really Rumplestiltskin...?" she then asked cautiously as her voice dropped low.</p><p>Gold nodded slightly as he took another sip as if to cover it.</p><p>Cherry swallowed thickly then. "That's why Belle calls you 'Rumple'..." she then realized. "Funny... You look more like a Robert or a Richard to me... Heh... 'Rich Gold'..." she then chuckled at her own thoughts before she looked at him. "...I feel like I've known you before."</p><p>"Maybe you saw me when you were a baby or young child." Gold said lightly.</p><p>"...I can't think of my life before Katie and I got here, but it all feels like a lie," Cherry replied as she looked at him then. "So... I guess this is now the truth and I have to come to accept it... Or terrible things will happen."</p><p>Gold gave a small thoughtful nod. "Well, I can help sort out an apartment for you and your friend." he told her.</p><p>"I'll talk that over with her," Cherry nodded back softly. "It seems that we might become official Storybrookians... Or whatever you guys call yourselves..." she then added as she blushed sheepishly, feeling that name sounded cheesy as soon as it left her mouth.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little to that.</p><hr/><p>"That was a very lovely evening, thank you for it." Killian smiled at Katie on the way back over.</p><p>"I enjoyed it very much too." Katie assured him with a smile.</p><p>"Then I look forward to the next time," Killian smirked. "And hopefully many more after~"</p><p>Katie smiled a little and then turned and bounced up a little and kissed him lightly.</p><p>"Jump, Katie, jump." Killian teased, though not meaning to be cruel of course.</p><p>Katie blushed, but instead just grabbed onto him as she pressed her lips to his. Killian held onto Katie and soon lightly stroked her hair with a hum from his voice. Katie actually purred into the kiss at the hair stroking.</p><p>"Yes... You like that, don't you...?" Killian whispered during the kiss.</p><p>"Yes~" Katie whispered pulling just away enough to take a breath again.</p><p>"I don't think you want this night to end." Killian smirked teasingly.</p><p>Katie blushed to that. "It's your fault." she pouted a little.</p><p>"Oh, sure, blame the pirate." Killian smirked.</p><p>"What if I did?" Katie giggled to that.</p><p>"What else?" Killian smirked. "Walk the plank or else join my crew for the rest of your life."</p><p>"Promises, promises~" Katie giggled.</p><p>"And what does that mean?" Killian smirked. "You backing out on me now?"</p><p>"No, though I wouldn't walk the plank~" Katie giggled. She pressed another light kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Then I guess I'll make an exception for you," Killian smiled. "You're really bringing out the Prince Charming in this rusty old pirate."</p><p>Katie giggled softly. "You aren't rusty." she said softly.</p><p>"You haven't known me long," Killian smirked as he faced her. "But thank you kindly~"</p><p>Katie smiled and then turned to walk along with him again. Killian smiled back as they were nearly there now as all good things had to come to an end eventually.</p><p>"When shall we next meet?" Katie asked him softly.</p><p>"Hmm... How much sooner do you want to see me again?" Killian smirked.</p><p>"Well, if I'm going to be living here in Storybrooke, I wouldn't mind seeing you often." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Maybe we'll try again same time next week and build on from there?" Killian offered. "Of course, feel free to visit for breakfast or if you'd like me to come over and see you at home."</p><p>"Alright," Katie smiled warmly. "Walk me inside?" she then requested as they reached the apartment.</p><p>"Of course," Killian smiled back as he went to open the door and let her go in first before they would go upstairs. "After you, luv."</p><p>Katie walked upstairs with him and opened the door once they arrived. "Come say good night to my parents." she smiled a little.</p><hr/><p>A little while later, Gold was escorting Cherry back towards the apartment.</p><p>"...You don't think we could go for a spin again sometime, do you?" Cherry asked bashfully. "Might be a good way to keep busy when I don't have to work or if I don't have anything else going on."</p><p>"We could, maybe you, Belle, and I could go for a picnic." Gold said, as he thought it would be a good bonding thing.</p><p>Cherry looked wide-eyed, but she did better to contain herself a bit this time. "Well... All right..." she then chuckled sheepishly. "Provided there are no ants or hungry bears~"</p><p>Gold looked confused by that reference.</p><p>Cherry glanced at him before sighing with a small shrug. "Never mind... It's just a silly cartoon, but I guess you wouldn't know much about them..." she then said, a bit distant and embarrassed. "I'd love to go on a picnic with you and Mrs. Gold."</p><p>Gold nodded. Cherry shut her eyes as she hummed to herself and swayed her arms around as she nearly danced while walking with him. Though she claimed to have a horrible singing voice, she had pretty melodic and harmonious humming as she got lost in a brief thought that seemed to come after spending more time with him. Gold made sure she didn't fall over or bash into anything.</p><p>Cherry slipped back, but she fell against him and ended up in his arms before she bounced herself back. "Sorry..." she said sheepishly before they made it to the door.</p><p>The shadow soon whizzed by without their noticing, staying close, and keeping a sharp eye on her, though she suddenly shivered as she felt a chill.</p><p>"It's no problem, dearie." Gold told her with a small smile. He glanced around a little then wondering what could have made her shiver.</p><p>"H-Hey... You ever feel like... You're being watched?" Cherry asked softly. "...M-Maybe I'm being paranoid..."</p><p>"Sometimes... Come, let's get you inside." Gold told her.</p><p>"Right..." Cherry said before she followed him inside once they made it to the door. "Thank you for teaching me so much though."</p><p>"We've yet to start properly." Gold told her but nodded.</p><p>"I never knew a spinning wheel could be so entertaining..." Cherry said as she faced him with a half-smirk as her eyes looked a bit dazed.</p><p>Gold carefully escorted her up the stairs.</p><p>"...Do you <em>have</em> to go though...?" Cherry nearly pouted. "...You don't wanna come in... Say hello... Just for a little bit?"</p><p>"If David and Ms. Blanchard allow it." Gold told her calmly, not able to resist her request right then.</p><p>"Hmm~..." Cherry quietly whimpered as she faced the floor before she turned over to open the door to see if the couple was home, leaning in a bit as she turned her back at him. "Uh... Hello?" she lightly called out. "Is anybody here?"</p><p>Gold waited patiently.</p><p>"Cherry?" Mary Margaret asked to make sure it was her.</p><p>Cherry pouted a bit before grinning sheepishly. "Hi..." she then said. "Yes, Ms. Blanchard, it's me~"</p><p>"Oh, good, you're home on time." Mary Margaret smiled, though she paused as she noticed Gold.</p><p>"...Mind if my friend comes in for a minute?" Cherry asked feebly as she rubbed her arm and glanced over her shoulder as her foot drew circles in the floor.</p><p>"O-Of course." Mary Margaret gave a polite smile.</p><p>"Thank you, dearie." Gold told Mary Margaret.</p><p>Cherry soon opened the door more and skipped on inside a little. David glanced over once he saw Gold, though looked relieved that Cherry hadn't been hurt in some way.</p><p>"Just popping in to make sure Cherry got home safely and to say Hello." Gold told the two.</p><p>"...I see," David nodded. "And that's all you were doing?"</p><p>"David..." Cherry grumbled in embarrassment and frustration.</p><p>"Yes, it was, David." Gold told him.</p><p>"...Okay." David said before walking away.</p><p>"...If you don't like it, then butt out." Cherry firmly whispered to herself.</p><p>"Don't be rude, dearie." Gold told Cherry quietly.</p><p>"I didn't say anything..." Cherry pouted as she felt her stomach turning.</p><p>"I'm not angry, just rudeness isn't attractive, dearie." Gold said quietly so only Cherry could hear.</p><p>"S-Sorry..." Cherry squirmed slightly as she looked at him. "But... He's being rude to you... That's not fair... And..." she then stopped once she looked behind him.</p><p>"Good evening, every--" Killian greeted once the door opened and he spotted Gold before looking back and forth at him and Katie. "...I think we should wait a little bit." he then said, going to escort Katie back out the door.</p><p>Gold turned to look too.</p><p>"What? Why?" Katie asked in surprise, but managed to stop them a moment.</p><p>"I can't let you stay here with The Crocodile," Killian said to Katie in a worried and hushed tone. "Especially since he has The Bear."</p><p>"I'm not a bear!" Cherry ranted a bit before putting her hands to her face as she bowed her head, trying to calm down. "Ugh... I'm tired... I just wanna go to bed now."</p><p>Katie looked up to him.</p><p>"So... This was fun..." Killian said to Katie at the door. "I should get going now."</p><p>"Oh, don't stop on our account..." Cherry firmly pouted as she sat by the window.</p><p>The shadow soon whizzed by the window. Cherry blinked and shuddered before whipping open the curtains to look out as she definitely felt something that time.</p><p>"Oh, don't you want to say hi?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>"...All right," Killian gave into her cuteness. "For a little bit."</p><p>David gave a bit of a calmer smile around Killian which made Cherry a bit more upset. Katie smiled a little to that, and took his hand.</p><p>"Cherry, dearie, I shall leave for now, your next lesson will be in a couple of days." Gold told her, though he thought they could have lunch the next day, himself, Cherry, <em>and</em> Belle.</p><p>Mary Margaret came over to Cherry. "Mr. Gold just makes us all nervous." she whispered in explanation.</p><p>Killian took Katie's hand back as they went further into the room then.</p><p>"O-Oh... Uh... Okay..." Cherry said as she glanced at him before looking at Mary Margaret. "...He's not that scary... At least around me." she then added.</p><p>Gold gave a small slight bow to Cherry, then left the apartment, for now, sending a sly glare to Killian as he passed him. Cherry watched him go and lightly sighed. Killian narrowed his eyes toward Gold as he brought Katie back inside to see her parents.</p><p>"Katie... Did you have fun?" David asked with a small smile.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile. "I just wanted him to come in and say good night to everyone before he has to go off." she said softly.</p><p>"All right," David smiled. "Hello, Killian, thank you for taking care of Katie for us tonight."</p><p>"Twas my pleasure," Killian smirked. "I look forward to more visits in the future. If that's alright with you too, Beary."</p><p>Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she then said. "Just don't hurt Katie or I'll haunt your nightmares."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled too. Katie gave a small happy smile, and even looked touched as Cherry did the 'sibling threat', though it wasn't really needed it was still appreciated.</p><p>"I shall see you again soon..." Killian smiled warmly at Katie.</p><p>Katie kissed his cheek. "See you soon." she said softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret quietly chuckled.</p><p>"Very soon... Take very good care, luv..." Killian smiled before he went to go and glanced at the couple on the way out. "Ms. Blanchard... Mr. Nolan."</p><p>"Killian." David nodded once before he went to head out the door and get going as well.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled and nodded. Katie watched him go and let out a dreamy sigh. Cherry looked out the window to see if she could catch Mr. Gold walking off back home to catch one last glimpse to satisfy herself. She didn't mean to obsess over him, but she had no way of contacting him personally or to keep in touch, without a phone at least. Gold glanced up and gave her a wave before he walked off. Cherry hiccuped before she smiled sheepishly and waved back at him.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you two got to have your fun." David said to Katie and Cherry.</p><p>"You didn't have to be rude to Rumple though." Cherry mumbled thickly.</p><p>"I wasn't rude," David told her. "I just don't want you to become a victim of his... He used to be very dangerous."</p><p>"I don't think he'd make Cherry a victim, it looks like he likes her." Katie said as she smiled.</p><p>"...Okay, then I'll try to settle down," David said. "I'm sorry, Cherry."</p><p>"You better be..." Cherry sighed before she calmed down a little and suddenly yawned. "Phew... I guess that lesson took a lot out of me."</p><p>"Then you both should get an early night." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"You had a long night." David agreed.</p><p>"All right," Cherry said before yawning and stretching on the couch. "That's fine by me."</p><hr/><p>And so, Cherry and Katie went to get ready for bed early that night as they got in their pajamas and ready to lie down.</p><p>"Katie... How can you tell when you're in love with somebody?" Cherry asked as she sat on the end of the sofa bed before she'd go to sleep with her friend.</p><p>"Well, it differs, but the main points are that you can feel butterflies in your stomach, you want to spend time with them, and you would do almost anything to make them happy," Katie told her softly. "You wouldn't care even if they looked different you'd more like their personality." she added.</p><p>"...Right," Cherry said with a light nod as she absorbed that knowledge and information as she began to think about it to see if that applied to her and it seemed to mostly be the case. "...Beauty is skin deep after all... Especially in my case..."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "Now, let's go sleep we have work tomorrow." she giggled.</p><p>"All right, all right," Cherry chuckled lightly as she took a sip of her glass of water before lying down and removing her glasses as she yawned, rolling over to hug her pillow. "Night, Kat... Sweet pirate dreams~"</p><p>"Night, Nee-bear." Katie giggled softly and lay down and closed her eyes.</p><p>Cherry smiled softly before yawning as she drifted off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the shadow came to the window and busted it open suddenly. Cherry's left eye shot open before she sat up and looked around as the shadow came out in front of her and she ducked out of the bed and began to run before she tripped across the floor and the shadow grabbed her by her ankle to fly with her right out the window like something out of a psychological horror movie. Katie woke up and then a moment after noticing what was happening lunged at the shadow, while also trying to grab Cherry from it.</p><p>The shadow soon elbowed Katie against her stomach as it grabbed and pulled Cherry away out the window.</p><p>"Kaaaaaatieeee!" Cherry cried out as she tried to get free, but she was snatched away into the night, flying right out the window with the shadow.</p><p>Katie coughed as the air was stolen from the blow to the stomach. "Ch-Cherr-y!" she coughed.</p><p>"Katie!" Cherry cried before her voice was drowned out and she was taken away, far out of Storybrooke, looking terrified of the high height as she was already scared enough of heights and this was worse before she squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself over and over to wake up because she just hoped and wished that this was just a nightmare.</p><p>"What's going on?!" David cried out as he suddenly ran out of his and Mary Margaret's room, holding the broom close like he expected to use that as a weapon. "Katie? Cherry?!"</p><p>"I-It took... Ch-Cherry." Katie wheezed.</p><p>"What was it?" David asked Katie as he quickly came to help her up. "What just happened?"</p><p>Katie had to take a moment to get her breath back. "A flying shadow... It came and took Cherry away, I tried to stop it, but it elbowed me in the stomach." she told him.</p><p>"...A flying shadow..." David repeated, though he had a horrified tone in his voice. "No... It can't be..."</p><p>Katie looked to him. Mary Margaret came down, looking sleep rumpled.</p><p>"Mary Margaret, sorry to disturb your sleep," David frowned. "There's some horrible news. Cherry's been taken by a... By a..." he then gulped in mid-sentence and terror. "Shadow." he then finally said.</p><p>"Shadow?" Mary Margaret blinked in surprise. "Which kind?" she then asked worriedly.</p><p>"A flying one," Katie said. "Kind of reminded me of a heavy metal singer..." she muttered.</p><p>"This is bad... This is very, very bad..." David frowned firmly, both scared and sharp, though of course not mad at Katie. "We need to get some extra help."</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"We'll get dressed, then can you get Gold?" Mary Margaret asked her husband.</p><p>"Yes, of course," David nodded before sighing sharply. "Now I feel worse for being suspicious of him around Cherry. Hopefully they can both forgive me once we solve this and sort things out."</p><p>Katie gave him a small hug. "They will." she said.</p><p>"Killian too." Mary Margaret said, as she knew Killian would be able to also help them travel to where they would be needing to go.</p><p>"He'll know better than anyone else," David added as he went to get the phone as he stared out the window with a sharp sigh. "Hopefully we can hurry before it's too late."</p><p>Mary Margaret and Katie nodded.</p><hr/><p>After everyone was ready, they were transported onto Killian's ship by Gold.</p><p>"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." Killian sighed sharply.</p><p>"Same here," David replied. "Hopefully Cherry's not hurt terribly."</p><p>Katie looked worried for her friend. "I hope she's okay." she said softly.</p><p>"We'll save her, dearie." Gold said.</p><p>"Now we must set course and sail for adventure," Killian told Katie and the others as he steered them in the right direction. "Onwards!"</p><p>David gently patted Katie on the back, trying to help calm her down and cheer her up. Mary Margaret looked to her daughter softly. Katie gave a small smile to her father.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," David smiled back at Katie. "We'll make sure of it."</p><p>Killian nodded as he went to take them straight to Neverland since that was where Cherry was right now. Katie gave a smile to them and nodded.</p><p>"Don't be afraid of what you see, just stay close to us and you'll be fine." Killian told Katie as he soon got them through a portal into the water to take them out of Storybrooke.</p><p>"I'm not afraid." Katie said softly.</p><p>Everybody held onto some of the riggings as it was not the smoothest sailing.</p><p>"It's gonna get a little bit rough!" Killian warned Katie since this would be her first time.</p><p>David held onto Katie as he also held onto the rigging since this would be the harder part of traveling to Neverland. Mary Margaret held tight. Gold did too, though he didn't seem to need to hold on as much as the others. David held onto Katie close with Mary Margaret until they were able to pass through. Killian growled a bit as he grasped the helm, straining slightly as they soon passed through with special magic as they passed between the realms with no damage luckily.</p><hr/><p>Cherry groaned as she held her head as her eyes were shut before she sat up, rubbing it, not aware of what just happened to her. "What a horrible nightmare..." she grumbled out before yawning with a smirk. "Oh, Kat, I just had the craziest dream... I was whisked away and taken... Somewhere..." she then began to say before she found herself sitting in a treehouse, looking very confused and overwhelmed. "...What? Where... Where am I? Okay, who's the comedian?" she then glared with her hands on her hips. "Very funny!"</p><p>"You're awake." A younger blonde-haired boy noted as he was perched on the windowsill.</p><p>"Gah..." Cherry flinched once she saw that she had company before narrowing her eyes. "All right, kid. Joke's over. Take me home... I don't know what you did to me or how, but I should get back to my friend and her parents."</p><p>The boy hopped down. "I think you'll be safer here than out there." he said, seemingly concerned.</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Cherry rolled her eyes before she went to get going and flinched once she realized she was in a treehouse and nearly lost her balance as she stepped backwards so she wouldn't fall out as she shuddered. "Gaaaugh... G-Get me down from here..." she then begged due to her acrophobia.</p><p>"I told you it would be safer to stay here." The boy grinned mischievously.</p><p>"...Who are you?" Cherry demanded as she narrowed her eyes before sitting down. "Is this still Storybrooke?"</p><p>"No, this is Neverland," The boy answered. "As for my name... It would be more fun if you spent some time to think of it..." he told her. "I'll give you three chances to guess." </p><p>"I thought I was away from Rumplestiltskin, thank you very much," Cherry snarked to herself from his last response before she glanced at him longly. "...Neverland? Then you must be Michael Jackson..." she then muttered to herself.</p><p>"Nope, two more chances~" The boy smirked a little to that.</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes before she actually did some thinking about it and eyed him up and down. "...You're Peter Pan." she then realized in a soft, surprised voice.</p><p>The boy grinned. "Very smart." he congratulated her and approached. </p><p>Cherry let out a small whimper and scooted back away from him, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. "Why have you brought me here?" she then demanded.</p><p>"Well..." Peter was about to tell her only to look sharply out of the window before smirking a little. "I'll have to tell you later, stay here," he told and warned her before he went off. When he landed on the floor, he looked to two of his Lost Boys. "Don't let her leave." he told them.</p><p>"You can't just leave me here!" Cherry cried out as she looked around a bit frantically, feeling trapped due to her fear of heights and she tried to look for a way to escape. "Come on, come on... Think, Cher Bear, think!"</p><p>The two nodded and saluted him like brave young soldiers. Peter then went off to wait so he could greet the new arrivals. Cherry soon shivered and wrapped the blanket around her as she felt so scared and lost, especially out of Storybrooke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Second Star to the Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived, Katie looked in awe at the island. "Neverland..." she said quietly.</p><p>"Aye, luv," Killian nodded. "One of the most dreaded places I've visited in my existence."</p><p>"Don't get too excited." David advised Katie since Neverland wasn't as lovely or glamorous as it sounded to children.</p><p>Katie looked to them. "Why would you say that?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I'm sure you've heard tales of the boy who never grew up." Killian said in a warning tone of voice.</p><p>Katie nodded, though still didn't seem to understand what the problem was about the actual place.</p><p>"Stay close to us," Killian told Katie. "Pan is not as nice or friendly as most people think he is... He'll trap you here... Him, if not his army of Lost Boys."</p><p>"Well, if you are all done warning the girl, I suggest we go on to find Cherry or should I go off alone, dearies?" Gold said firmly as he changed his outfit.</p><p>"We're coming, we're coming," David sighed at Gold's impatience. "We really shouldn't be alone at a place like this."</p><p>Katie looked to Gold too. "Hey, is that why he calls you Crocodile?" she had to ask as she saw his scaly leather outfit.</p><p>"Katie, you can't just ask that." Mary Margaret lightly scolded her daughter.</p><p>David snickered as that caught a brief laugh out of him until he looked firm and serious, seeing Mary Margaret's reaction.</p><p>"There's a little more to it than that, luv," Killian said to Katie. "Let's head off to Neverland and get your friend back and hopefully without getting caught."</p><p>Katie blushed a little but nodded. "Yes, we should find Cherry." she agreed.</p><p>Gold suddenly growled a little.</p><p>"But what if I want you to have a sporting chance?" Peter smirked as he appeared on one of the side rails of the ship.</p><p>Killian glared as he soon drew out his sword suddenly from instinct as he turned right around.</p><p>"Great... <em>He's</em> here..." David glared. "Why take Cherry away? Are you gonna steal her heart?"</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise.</p><p>Peter chuckled a little. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked. "Maybe we should play a little game~" he said.</p><p>"We're not playing games with you!" Gold said angrily.</p><p>"No games," Killian glowered. "Just answers and we mean NOW."</p><p>Katie stepped out of her parents' hold but not too far. "Tell us where Cherry is." she requested though firmly.</p><p>Peter hopped down onto the deck and chuckled. "But I think playing a game will make it more fun for everyone," he smirked. "If you want to know where your friend is then playing along will show that you really want to find her." he then said.</p><p>David looked concerned, but tried to stay brave as Katie wandered out slightly.</p><p>"...What do you want, Pan?" Killian demanded after firmly hesitating a bit.</p><p>"Well, I want to have some fun, play along with my game and you'll have a sporting chance of finding your friend." Peter told them.</p><p>"And you'll play fair?" Katie asked him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.</p><p>"He doesn't play fair, dearie, we'll be better off searching on our own." Gold told her.</p><p>"Seriously, don't get your hopes up," Killian added to Katie in an urgent warning. "He'll probably expect something in return... Like a treasure... Or your shadow... Or..."</p><p>"Worse." David finished for Killian so not to make the situation too much worse.</p><p>Peter smirked a little.</p><p>Katie looked to them. "But if we play along, we'll have a better chance at finding Cherry." she said.</p><p>Gold started to approach.</p><p>"That's true..." David had to admit.</p><p>"You should just know... He's as tricky as he is 'charming'," Killian warned before rolling his eyes. "He's a lot smarter than he looks."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "I understand that." she said.</p><p>"So are you going to play along, or should I add a little something extra?" Peter smirked.</p><p>"Fine... We'll play your little game..." Killian rolled his eyes as he put his sword away for now. "But no cheating, you little runt..." he then grumbled near the end of his sentence.</p><p>Peter smirked. He then looked at Katie, though he was aware of Gold approaching. "The rules are simple, you have two days to search and I won't be actively trying to stop you, and I might even be kind enough to give you a clue... However, if you haven't found her in those first two days then you'll find it even more difficult," he told them. "Your limit is five days, if you haven't found her by then, then you'll pay a forfeit." he added.</p><p>Gold swung his cane at Peter, hoping to hit him while he was distracted.</p><p>"Mr. Gold, don't!" Katie gasped in surprise stepping up to stop him.</p><p>David began to flinch nervously as Katie interfered like that. Peter grasped his arm around Katie as he went down instinctively with a smirk towards Gold and soon grasped into Katie's chest when her guard was down and decided to give himself a bit more sadistic, cruel, and vicious leverage as he reached deep into her chest and fished out a very important muscle that was glowing and beating in the palm of his hand... He had taken out Katie's heart for his own selfish gain just to make things more difficult.</p><p>"Katie!" Killian cried out.</p><p>Katie let out a surprised choking noise before she looked at her heart, her blue eyes wide. She hadn't seen this happen before so she was totally shocked.</p><p>Gold glared angrily. "Stupid girl!" he growled, but he looked at Peter warningly. "Put her heart back where it belongs." he glared at the currently younger looking male.</p><p>Mary Margaret gasped in horror for that.</p><p>"Katie..." David frowned softly.</p><p>Killian glared with tears in his eyes as he felt his blood boiling and raging towards the sadistic immortal boy.</p><p>"No, Rumple, I don't think I will," Peter smirked. "I thought I'd make this game a little more interesting... You are in my land after all, so certain rules that apply to you don't apply to me~"</p><p>Katie reached out to try and touch her heart, though she had tears of pain formed in her eyes. Mary Margaret frowned both worried and actually angry. Gold tightened his grip on his cane again. He looked ready to hit Peter with his cane again.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that, laddie..." Peter smirked as he warned Gold, holding out his hand with the heart grasped between his fingertips. "I have the upper hand in case you haven't noticed... Too bad old Killian couldn't say the same for a while." he then added just to be a pain in the neck.</p><p>Killian snarled at that as Peter kept Katie's heart just out of her reach.</p><p>Katie looked between him and her heart and back.</p><p>"Now the game starts the second you step foot on the island," Peter smirked and then moved quickly away, appearing on the rail again, out of range of everyone. "Follow the rules and everyone will be happy," he added. "And no cheating~" he then finished.</p><p>"Easy for you to say..." Killian grumbled.</p><p>David frowned softly as he went to help Katie as they came to get off of the ship and come into the world of Neverland as there was no turning back now. Peter smirked then seemed to disappear.</p><p>"How could he do that, shouldn't I be dead?" Katie asked quietly.</p><p>"It's a long story..." David said softly. "You'll only die if he crushes it to dust."</p><p>"I can't believe he stooped so low..." Killian frowned. "I'm sorry, Katie."</p><p>"It... It's fine, we'll just have to believe that we'll win, right?" Katie told them.</p><p>"Well, now you've given him the upper hand," Gold frowned. "But you're right, belief is a big part." he added.</p><p>"You must... Believe..." Killian nodded with great emphasis. "Belief is a powerful magic in this land."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Luckily you already believe in magic," David said to Katie. "Let's just hope it's put to good use against Pan."</p><p>"Aye." Killian nodded in agreement.</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"You also got lucky," Killian said to Katie softly and comfortingly. "Pan could've crushed your heart to dust if he wanted to."</p><p>"He'll probably use it against Cherry to get whatever he wants out of her." David guessed.</p><p>Katie leaned against Killian a little. "Well, let's hope nothing happens to make him do that." she said quietly.</p><p>"David, don't say that." Mary Margaret frowned a little.</p><p>"She needs to know how serious this is." David said to his wife.</p><p>Killian held onto Katie protectively then. Katie hugged him softly.</p><p>"I know, but she is worried enough for Cherry as it is, and she doesn't need to feel like she is being used to make her friend do stuff." Mary Margaret told him.</p><p>"Sorry... Sorry, everyone." David then said.</p><p>"Let's get going, we don't have a whole lot of time." Killian reminded.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Let's go save Cherry." she said.</p><p>"Come on then." David replied.</p><p>Killian held onto Katie a bit before he reduced to holding her hand as they went to travel into Neverland together. Mary Margaret, Gold, and Katie joined them so they could start to search.</p><hr/><p>Peter showed back at his camp and, after warning his Lost Boys only to keep an eye on the outsiders for two days, went back to see Cherry. The Lost Boys nodded in deep obedience. Cherry curled up on the bed, staring at the wall next to her as she lay on her side, looking rather miserable. Peter soon came into the treehouse and looked at her, with a smirk on his face as usual.</p><p>Cherry shook chills all over her body before she glanced over and quickly looked away again. "Oh... It's you..." she then spat out.</p><p>"I think you should rest, as tomorrow we're moving camp." Peter told her.</p><p>"This is pointless, you know," Cherry said to him. "My friends will come back for me."</p><p>"Well, even if they do they'll have to find you first," Peter smirked. "You see in Neverland, I am King and so you better do as I say." he told her.</p><p>"You don't scare me, kid..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Peter gave a small laugh. "I do think it would be in the best interest to though~" he told her, giving her a chance to agree before he would show her his Ace in the Hole.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes darkly. "What are you up to?" she then asked through her teeth.</p><p>"Oh, nothing... Just a little bit of fun," Peter smirked. "So are you going to be a good girl and play along, or not?" he asked.</p><p>"<em>What</em> are you up to?!" Cherry repeated firmly.</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know? Fine," he told her. He then reached into his tunic where he had a small bag. He then reached in and pulled out the heart. "Do you know what this is?" he asked her.</p><p>"...How long has that been there?" Cherry asked, sounding nearly sickly. "Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Do you know what it is?" Peter asked her again.</p><p>"It's a heart..." Cherry said before shrugging as she didn't get the full threat yet, though seeing a beating heart in his hand was a bit overwhelming and stomach-churning. "...Probably from a pig... Or a crocodile... Or... Or..."</p><p>"Or maybe it's the heart of your best friend." Peter smirked darkly.</p><p>Cherry opened her mouth before her eyes widened in pure terror. "You... What...?" she then gasped as her face flushed into a bit of a pale color. "...Katie, did you... Did you <em>kill</em> my friend?!" she then asked, both angry and scared.</p><p>"No, she's still alive for now," Peter told her. He then lifted it closer so he could make a show of looking at it. "However, it would be so easy to do so... Should I feel the <em>need</em> to~" he smirked.</p><p>Cherry looked very horrified and even began to tremble at the sight of the heart and it was made even worse when she realized that it belonged to her very good friend who was now in danger, especially if anything were to happen to the heart itself. "Y-You... Monster..." she then gasped out, sounding scared to death now. She tried to hide her fear, but it was nearly impossible for her to do so given the situation as she was now hopeless in rebelling against him.</p><p>Peter chuckled lowly and put the heart away back to where he had put it before. "Now, will you behave and play along?" he smirked.</p><p>Cherry soon slowly shut her eyes as she bowed her head at him before slowly nodding.</p><p>"Good girl," Peter smirked. "Now you better rest, so we can move tomorrow." he told her.</p><p>Cherry sighed sharply before she looked away as a teardrop rolled down her left cheek before she walked off and sat on the bed before lying down as she removed her glasses and closed her eyes to get some sleep. Peter left her to sleep for now and went to keep a watch over his Lost Boys and the camp. Some Lost Boys fell asleep already, though Cherry didn't dare to leave the bed as she couldn't simply climb down because one: Peter would probably instantly catch her and two: she couldn't climb up and down trees due to her poor balance and fear of heights. She just hoped some help would come for her soon and on time. A bit later, the searching group had made up a camp as it was getting much too late to continue the search through the jungle.</p><hr/><p>The next day after everyone had a few hours sleep and the sun came up, Katie was making breakfast for everyone, having wished for food that she could cook that wouldn't trap them in Neverland. She was making ham and egg sandwiches. </p><p>"Smells good..." Killian whispered from behind as he approached Katie with a small smirk. "So does the breakfast~"</p><p>Katie gave a small chuckle and looked over her shoulder at him. "Ham and egg sandwiches." she told him.</p><p>"Hmm... Sounds nice..." Killian nodded. "Better than gruel or a glass of water and a crust of bread. Did you sleep well last night?" he then asked since he knew last night had to be rough on her.</p><p>"No, but I can still carry on searching." Katie told him softly.</p><p>"Yes... You can..." Killian said to her softly. "It's still nice to see a pretty lady show off her pretty smile though."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to him and then continued cooking, making enough for everybody. David soon woke up next, a bit groggy, but still managed to wake up and collect his own breakfast.</p><p>"Eat up," Killian reminded the others. "We need as much strength and energy as we can get."</p><p>Mary Margaret also woke up, accepting her food with a warm smile.</p><p>"I already know this." Gold said, sounding darker than he usually did now.</p><p>"Yes... Well... Good for you..." Killian said, feeling a bit put off by Gold's tone, trying to not look or come off as scared.</p><p>David gestured to Gold, allowing him to come and join them for some breakfast. Gold took his sandwich and sat a little away from them, looking out into the jungle.</p><p>David flinched a bit before he sat with the others and ate up. "All right, we need a strategy." he then said.</p><p>"We can't just get in and get out, it won't be as simple as that," Killian said as he took a bite. "We'll have to be smart and clever about this."</p><p>"If someone could fly they could find out the hideout, then come and fetch the others." Katie mused.</p><p>"...Yes, probably." David nodded.</p><p>"Have you ever tried flying?" Killian asked Katie thoughtfully since he didn't know much about her magical side just yet.</p><p>"It might help... Try it and try to think of happy and lovely thoughts." Killian advised.</p><p>Katie nodded a little and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate enough to think those thoughts. She might not have her heart currently but her belief wasn't affected as that was mostly in the mind. Killian looked hopeful that Katie would be able to fly, regardless of missing her heart or not, though he believed in her just as well as she did.</p><p>"No... Do you think I should?" Katie asked then.</p><p>"By all means, do try." Gold almost snarked.</p><p>"Watch it, okay?" David warned Gold on his tone.</p><p>"Why should I?" Gold asked David.</p><p>"...It's not nice." David said, trying to brave Gold's ill-temper, though it wasn't that easy.</p><p>"Well, this place isn't nice, and the one who stole Cherry so we had to come here is worse." Gold retorted.</p><p>Peter was listening in through Katie's heart and smirked. If she could fly as an adult then he could have use for her as well, so he sprinkled a little bit of pixie dust over her heart.</p><p>"I can fly..." Katie said quietly and then jumped up and actually started to rise higher.</p><p>"I know that, but it's not hopeless..." David said before glancing over and looked a bit wide-eyed. "Katie, you can fly?"</p><p>Mary Margaret blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Well, I'll be..." Gold trailed off at that.</p><p>Katie opened her eyes and gave a small smile to that.</p><p>"Of course... I knew it all along..." Killian smirked.</p><p>"No, you didn't..." David rolled his eyes before smiling. "All right, Katie. Come down and have some breakfast and then we'll get back on track."</p><p>Katie allowed herself to gently float back down so they could eat.</p><p>"See? There's still some hope left..." David soon said. "We just can't lose it or give up... Otherwise, we might never be able to leave."</p><p>"I'm sure Bear will be okay by the time we get around," Killian added to Katie. "I'm a little wary about you going off on your own though."</p><p>"I'll be fine, I'll make sure I keep stealthy." Katie promised Killian.</p><p>"See that you do." Killian nodded before he ate up his breakfast.</p><p>"Last thing we wanna do is lose you again." David added softly.</p><p>"Yes," Mary Margaret agreed. "If we lost you it would be horrible." she said softly.</p><p>Katie ate her breakfast quietly, but gave them a mostly soft look. David put his arm around her as he looked off to the distance. Killian then finished his breakfast as he decided to mentally prepare himself. Mary Margaret leaned into her husband.</p><p>"So what is the definitive plan?" Gold asked, getting annoyed by the procrastination.</p><p>"Like Katie said... Fly in to find the hideout, but be stealthy about it," Killian replied. "Meanwhile, we'll think of a way to bring down Pan and when she comes back, she can help until we settle on something."</p><p>"Easier said than done." David remarked as it almost usually was, especially in this case.</p><p>"Fine." Gold said, shortly.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod, soon finishing her breakfast.</p><p>"I'm still nervous about you going alone..." David said to Katie.</p><p>"I feel scared about that too, but it's our best option." Killian remarked.</p><p>"Plus she promised she'll be stealthy." Mary Margaret added.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Katie told them quietly. "I'll find the hideout and then lead you guys there." she said.</p><p>"Just be careful and quiet." David warned Katie.</p><p>Killian nodded as he was stronger compared to David even if still worried.</p><p>Katie reached up and patted his cheek in a daughterly way. "I will, Daddy." she told him. She then concentrated and started to rise up.</p><p>David smiled warmly before letting her go as he heaved a sharp sigh. Cherry's mind wandered as she did her best to put up with Peter and his Lost Boys as this bad to be the worst thing to have ever happened to her, though she tried to keep her hope and belief strong in her friend or whoever would come to save her. She kept imagining it in her head several times and just wanted to have it happen already rather than just dreaming about it as she tried to keep at least one shred of sanity left. Katie flew around, searching for where Pan and the Lost Boys were. </p><p>She made sure to go close enough to the trees so she wouldn't be as easily seen. Someone was doing some special work for Peter though in the meantime. He was as dark as the shadows and blended in as he spotted Katie up in the air and soon dashed off to tell Peter what was going on and who he had seen, being quiet and careful about it just as well as she was as he had a wicked smirk on his face. Peter looked over to the one doing special work. Katie continued her searching.</p><hr/><p>"One of our visitors is on the way." The boy soon told Peter, sounding very loyal to him.</p><p>"Which one, Felix?" Peter asked the boy, not seeming upset. He sent two of the other boys to get Cherry down from the treehouse.</p><p>The boys nodded and went off to do that.</p><p>"That short girl with the glasses." Felix replied.</p><p>"Ah, Katie..." Peter noted. "Well we'll let her capture a glimpse and move out before she and her friends get here," he said. He then smirked a bit. "<em>I</em> promised not to <em>actively</em> stop them for two days..." he said, though he put emphasis on the 'I' and the 'actively' so Felix would possibly get the hint.</p><p>Felix smirked back. "Message received, Boss... Are you going to wait here then?" he then asked.</p><p>"For now." Peter smirked.</p><p>Felix nodded with a smirk back. "Well, if that's all, I'll get right to work then." he soon said as he looked ready to go.</p><p>Peter nodded. "Don't kill her." he did order though.</p><p>Felix nodded and soon took off suddenly. Peter watched him go then looked in the direction Cherry should come from.</p><hr/><p>One of the boys stayed below. Cherry found some paper and an old pencil as she began to write something down, looking desperate and scared to death.</p><p>The other climbed up and entered. "Pan wants to see you." he said to Cherry.</p><p>"No! You can't make me!" Cherry begged as she rolled off of the bed and scooted back to the furthest corner of the treehouse. "Please..."</p><p>"I'm sorry but he wants to see you, but I can help you safely down." The boy told her.</p><p>"Hmph... Yeah... You're gonna help me..." Cherry rolled her eyes before glancing down below with a gulp. "...I-I have really bad vertigo... You should know." she then said, a bit timidly.</p><p>The boy turned and offered a piggyback to her. Cherry sighed with a low groan and she soon moved herself over and went to take the piggyback ride, trying not to throw up as being up this high was bad enough as it was... Now she had to see that annoying little shit.</p><p>Peter watched him go then looked in the direction Cherry should come from.</p><p>"Close your eyes, but hold on." The boy advised.</p><p>Cherry squeezed her eyes shut as she latched on as sweat beaded down her face and her heart beated faster on the way away from the treehouse. The boy climbed down carefully but quickly. Cherry took some deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down so that she wouldn't give herself a fainting spell... There was really no way out of this nightmare.</p><p>"We're on the ground now." The boy told her.</p><p>"Okay... Just give me a minute..." Cherry said as she fanned her face a little. "Phew... I could go for some air-conditioning right about now with a glass of ice-cold water." she then uttered out weakly before she calmed herself down enough to open her eyes and look around as she would sadly never receive such luxuries.</p><p>"Why don't you try believing you could have the water?" Peter told her.</p><p>"What do you want now, Peter?" Cherry asked with an exhausted sigh once she faced him.</p><p>"We're moving camp." Peter told her.</p><p>"Great..." Cherry groaned a bit. "Can I just lie down on the nice, safe ground for a few minutes? I'd like to wake up in a place where I don't scare the crap out of myself just by looking down to my feet."</p><p>"No, we need to leave now so they won't catch up." Peter told her.</p><p>Cherry soon groaned as she made herself stand up and move around. "I was never a fan of camping..." she grumbled to herself.</p><p>Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.</p><p>"Yah!" Cherry yelped at the sudden forcefulness and sighed as she stared at the ground most of the time and looked around on the way out.</p><hr/><p>Felix chuckled as he did his best to discrete as he followed Katie, though made himself inconspicuous as he was very skilled in that and kept a close eye on her during the process. Katie blinked as she noticed Pan in the camp, a group of the Lost Boys, and Cherry there too. She took notice carefully of the layout of the camp and then turned to go back to her group so they could go and rescue Cherry. The arrow soon twanged from the bow and shot up through the air and it nearly shot right at Katie. He aimed for her to notice, but not to kill her... At least not yet. Katie dropped just a little but managed to catch herself. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes just a little and flew in the direction the arrow had come from, though ready to dodge if any more came. Felix laughed impishly as he ran behind the trees and made sure Katie would never see him so she would never know where the arrow came from or what to expect since she was new in Neverland. Katie narrowed her eyes as she didn't see anyone and flew up again and made her way along again. Felix smirked as he stalked after Katie from the ground, just to keep an eye on her before he would do anything else.</p><p>Katie soon made her way back and landed just outside her camp so she wouldn't scare them. "I found out where they are!" she called out, not too loud though so she wouldn't startle them.</p><p>Felix soon chuckled and came back after Katie had gone away. David looked wide-eyed and surprised, though not startled.</p><p>"Oh, good," Killian replied. "Did anyone see you?"</p><p>"Someone or something did, they shot an arrow at me, but no one in their camp did." Katie told them.</p><p>"Well, at least you're not hurt." David said in relief.</p><p>"Okay, we have a lead, just lead the way, Katie." Killian replied urgently.</p><p>Katie nodded. "This way." she said and started to lead them to Peter's camp.</p><p>And so, the others began to follow after, as Killian kept his sword close by and ready for when the time would come.</p><hr/><p>Soon, Katie had led the way to the camp. Killian stepped inside and brought out his sword, holding it close for protection. David looked ready to fight as he joined Katie and the others, looking around curiously. However, it just seemed quiet and empty. Mary Margaret looked ready too, a stick as her weapon currently. Gold had his stick still, but this time he was just using it as a weapon.</p><p>"This was where they were." Katie said as she looked around.</p><p>"...It's too quiet," Killian said as he looked around. "They must've known we were coming."</p><p>"There should at least be someone here... Just in case, right?" David wondered out loud.</p><p>"Why?" Katie wondered what he meant by that.</p><p>Gold looked around for tracks.</p><p>"I don't know... Like maybe a guard... Or a booby trap..." David shrugged.</p><p>It suddenly got too dark to see.</p><p>"Or an ambush..." David then said.</p><p>Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by Felix and a few other Lost Boys.</p><p>"Dammit, Nolan! You had to open your big fat mouth!" Killian glowered at the blonde man in blame.</p><p>"Get 'em." Felix smirked with the Lost Boys who jumped in for the attack.</p><p>Gold and Mary Margaret started to fight the boys. As Katie couldn't fight, she decided to fly around and try to distract the Lost Boys. Killian didn't hesitate since he was familiar with the rules of this world, though he couldn't bring himself to actually kill them. As did David.</p><p>"Look... It's a girly bird..." Felix smirked as Katie went to fly away as he stepped back dramatically.</p><p>One boy took notice to Katie and tried to shoot arrows at her to shoot her down. Katie tried dodging the arrows and swooped down trying to make them fall over. Gold knocked the kids attacking him out. Felix smirked as he watched from the shadows, sitting in the treehouse until he would decide to make his move.</p><p>"Look out, Katie!" David warned while also trying to protect himself and Mary Margaret.</p><p>"I know, Dad!" Katie told him as she flew around, she pushed two boys together making their heads knock together knocking them out.</p><p>Mary Margaret helped to protect her husband too. Gold was cold and efficient even if he wasn't killing the kids.</p><p>"Back off!" Killian glared. "Shove off back to Hell where ya belong, lads!"</p><p>It didn't look too good for the Lost Boys and some of them were even running away at their defeat. Katie watched as they were running off. She went to check in the treehouse, it easier for her to reach as she could fly, thinking that might be where they would be holding Cherry if they were still there. Gold tied the ones they had knocked out already. The boys groaned as they were stuck and didn't even know it yet. David nodded firmly at them and Killian looked around for Katie, just to make sure she was still safe and sound. Unfortunately, Cherry wasn't there, as Felix watched her with a smirk.</p><hr/><p>"Cherry?" Katie called out quietly, checking in the places that they could have easily hidden Cherry.</p><p>Felix chuckled as he watched Katie while playing with an old, ratty teddy bear that was left behind while he sat in his hiding spot. </p><p>Katie searched around and heard the chuckle so she followed it to its source. "Oh." she said quietly as she looked at him.</p><p>"Hello there, Lost Girl," Felix smirked. "I haven't seen you around these parts before."</p><p>"Yes, I'm new to Neverland... Have you seen my friend, Cherry?" Katie told him and then asked.</p><p>"Ah... The new arrival..." Felix smirked. "Pan has taken a strong interest in her... Though maybe I have seen her and maybe I have not~"</p><p>Katie looked to him. "Please just tell me." she said calmly.</p><p>"I have seen her," Felix smirked. "Though somehow I doubt you'll be able to bring her back home with you~"</p><p>"And what makes you say that?" Katie asked him as she approached him.</p><p>"Aren't you playing a game?" Felix smirked before he soon stood up and towered over her, being much taller than she was, looking like a big and mighty predator who had cornered his squirming and petrified prey, ready to go in for the kill. "Besides, why should I tell you?"</p><p>Katie looked up at him with wider eyes to that. "Because you were obviously part of the ambush and Pan promised that we had the rest of today and tomorrow to get on without problems?" she tried.</p><p>"Yes, he did promise that," Felix smirked. "He said that he wouldn't harm anyone though... I think you should run along now before it gets worse for you... You'll never find your friend." he then added just to taunt her.</p><p>"Oh, I know we'll find her, I <em>believe</em>," Katie told him, as she emphasized that word. "Your little ambush has been defeated by the way." she added.</p><p>Felix narrowed his eyes before he looked down to see what she said was true. "Well done," he then said to Katie with a smirk. "It's not bad... Not good enough, but not bad. Even if you brought over Captain Hook and Rumplestiltskin as part of your entourage~"</p><p>Katie knew about Killian, but hadn't known Gold was Rumplestiltskin though it was kind of obvious now she thought about it. She then turned to leave though so they could carry on and find Cherry.</p><p>"You'll never save her..." Felix told Katie just before she was gone. "It's hopeless to do anything against the one and only Peter Pan. Your friend is going to be trapped here forever, so you might as well move on and go build a snowman or something."</p><p>Katie turned to him. "We will find her and we'll defeat Pan at his game." she said.</p><p>Felix was suddenly gone, though his voice still lingered. "You can try... See you soon... Darling~" he then told her in a haunting and echoing voice once her back was turned.</p><p>Katie whirled around, a half-hearted scolding on her lips only to see he was gone again. She shook her head and turned to leave the treehouse and got ready to fly down so she could land safely.</p><p>"Katie, are you all right up there?" Killian called up to her lightly as he put his foot on the back of a fallen Lost Boy.</p><p>"Yes, I'm coming down now!" Katie called to him, jumped and floated down.</p><p>Killian gave a small smile at her.</p><p>"Okay... We're all okay..." David said softly. "Pan must've known we were coming and he moved before we could get to him."</p><p>Katie nodded. "He must have had someone watching from the ground." she said quietly.</p><p>"It wouldn't surprise me," Killian sighed. "Now it's time to enact Plan B."</p><p>"What's Plan B?" David asked.</p><p>"Thinking up Plan C." Killian replied.</p><p>"I'll be better off going to find her myself, you are all just slowing me down." Gold decided then.</p><p>"It would be better for us all to stick together." Mary Margaret said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. And Straight On 'Til Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily, Gold had been convinced to stay and by the fifth day, they had managed to catch up and find Pan and Cherry.</p><p>"Very lucky you found us today, a few minutes more and you would have had to pay the forfeit." Peter smirked to them as he stood, looking at them.</p><p>"It was not an easy past few days..." David narrowed his eyes. "We're lucky to even believe today."</p><p>"Now where is Katie's friend?" Killian demanded.</p><p>Cherry soon shuffled over and came beside Peter, slightly smaller than him, but not by much, but she kept her eyes low to the ground as she had a bit of a rough and miserable past few days.</p><p>"Nee-bear," Katie said, looking a bit worried over how miserable she looked. "Are you okay?" she asked.</p><p>Peter smirked a little. "She's fine," he told her. "Aren't you, Cherry-bear?~" he smirked, purposefully using part of Katie's nickname for Cherry.</p><p>"I'll be okay..." Cherry said softly and roughly as she stared at the ground, not daring to look at any of them. "I'm glad none of you are hurt..."</p><p>"Not psychically at the moment." Killian muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Now we've found you you can come home." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Oh, you might have made it here in time, but only I say when you can leave," Peter smirked. "And I'm not sure I <em>want</em> Cherry to leave Neverland." he added as he looked to her.</p><p>"Please... Like she'll want to stay here..." Killian scoffed. "Bear, be a dear and tell him you think otherwise."</p><p>Cherry deeply gulped and shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "I-I-I..." she stammered in a shallow voice. "I can't leave..."</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow, though sent a glare to Pan. "Why can't you leave, dearie?" he asked.</p><p>Peter just smirked. Katie looked between Cherry and Peter, frowning a little.</p><p>"I can't leave..." Cherry repeated as she shook a little. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Come now, you don't mean that..." David said softly.</p><p>"I can't..." Cherry said as her voice got both soft and squeaky from her emotional outburst as she turned away and bowed her head as she shivered while tears leaked down the sides of her face.</p><p>"Why can't you leave, tell us." Mary Margaret said, both firm but kind.</p><p>"Yes, Cherry-bear, why don't you tell them?" Peter smirked.</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry, though she couldn't feel the emotions fully with no heart she did glare at Peter. Cherry glanced over with tear-filled eyes.</p><p>"...Please, just tell us," Killian said softly. "What's he talking about, Bear?"</p><p>Cherry took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "...I sorta promised I'd stay here forever..." she then said as her words trembled a bit as she looked at all of them, especially Katie since she was her best friend and all and she had known her the longest. "As the new Queen of Neverland."</p><p>"Cherry! You didn't!" David gasped.</p><p>"I had to!" Cherry cried out. "I had no other choice!"</p><p>"You always have a choice." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Peter smirked, as he put an arm around Cherry. Katie narrowed her eyes to that and then suddenly lunged at Peter.</p><p>Cherry grunted and nearly fell towards Gold from the lunging before she shook her head at him. "I couldn't risk another option..." she said to him softly. "It was very costly and the consequences were dire..."</p><p>"Katie!" David gasped and worried as that didn't look good.</p><p>Once Cherry had been let go, Gold used Peter's distraction to get Cherry beside him instead. "What did he say were the consequences?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"I can't tell you, I just can't tell you." Cherry shivered and turned away, trembling away from his gaze as she shook her head at him.</p><p>"Yes, you can." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she looked Gold deep into his smoldering eyes. "Peter said... If I didn't stay in Neverland with him... And be his Queen... He said... He would kill you..." she then told him in a shallow and pained voice.</p><p>"He won't be able to, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"I couldn't let you die..." Cherry said as she spilled her guts out to him as more tears came out. "I'll never see you again after all of this... But I couldn't let you die... Just go back to Storybrooke... Run your pawnshop... Live happily ever after with Belle..."</p><p>"You'll be coming home with us, dearie, that is certain." Gold told her.</p><p>"Just go... I deserve this..." Cherry whispered emotionally. "It wouldn't work out anyway... I'm way too young for you."</p><p>"Peter is older than me, dearie." Gold smirked to that comment.</p><p>Cherry pulled away suddenly and looked at him funny as she raised an eyebrow. She then put her hand over his head, jumping up briefly before holding her hand around Peter's height and put her hands together as she just looked confused as those numbers didn't add up in her brain. Gold quietly told her about how Pan became young, though he didn't tell her too much about himself other than Pan was his father. Katie managed to get Peter and punched him right in the face.</p><p>Peter fell from the lunge and punch, he sat up and pushed her off him and wiped his nose with two fingers. "You made me bleed..." he noted then.</p><p>Killian held onto Katie protectively as he narrowed his eyes at Peter. David looked surprised at what Katie did, a bit scared for her, but also impressed. Katie looked at Peter.</p><p>"Well, that was unexpected, however, you forgot something..." Peter said as he then stood up. He then pulled out her heart he still carried as the extra leverage. "I still have this." he reminded, and held it firmly, but not crushing it at all yet.</p><p>"Katie..." Killian frowned in concern as he knew that that had to hurt.</p><p>David came to Katie, feeling more concerned now since that had been done. Katie stiffened and let out a small pained noise, but not as pain-filled as if he started to crush it yet.</p><p>"I could crush this, and would do so gladly as you made me bleed... or I could use it to make you destroy your family and love interest," Peter said as he looked at the heart. "Though maybe I should ask someone else's opinion... Felix?" </p><p>Felix soon stepped over with a manic smirk on his face, startling the others slightly. "Decisions, decisions..." he soon said, slowly shaking his head. "Such a poor little Katie Bird... Wouldn't it be a shame if her heart was crushed right here and right now?"</p><p>"NO!" Killian soon cried out from that.</p><p>Peter gave a thoughtful nod with a smirk. "Or would you like a new plaything? You've been such a loyal boy." He asked and said.</p><p>"Oh... Could I?" Felix smirked back. "This sounds very promising... Perhaps..."</p><p>"No! You will not touch her!" Killian glared as he drew out his sword again. "Pan, I swear by everything I stand for, if you think of trying anything around Katie, I will turn you into ribbons." he began to threaten.</p><p>Peter offered the heart out to Felix, still making sure to keep the even grip on it. Katie waited for Felix to take it as once he did she could quickly rush and stop Pan fully, not willing to let him get away with that threat to Cherry.</p><p>"I've decided," Felix then smirked as he held out his hand for Katie's heart. "You get the Cherry Bear and I get the Katie Bird, Boss."</p><p>"NO!" David cried out.</p><p>Peter handed him the heart. The second it was handed over, Katie rushed at Pan again. She glared and while she wasn't able to draw on the emotion, she was able to draw on her belief and slammed her glowing hand to his chest. Peter blinked in surprise only to turn back into his older self: Malcolm AKA the father of Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold. This left Malcolm weaker and he glanced at Cherry. David cupped his mouth as he stepped back a little.</p><p>"...Bloody 'ell..." Killian muttered once that suddenly happened.</p><p>Felix stepped back, looking a bit wide-eyed, though probably not as much as Cherry. Cherry looked sick to her stomach as her eyes were as wide as dinner plates before she then suddenly fell backwards and landed right in the middle of the ground with a low groan. Gold helped Cherry back up.</p><p>Katie blinked, not seeming too shocked though. "Well, that was unexpected..." she said quietly as she looked at the now older man.</p><p>"You've blocked my power!" Malcolm frowned, though he was weaker as his life was still tied to something on the island too.</p><p>Cherry lightly groaned as she began to sweat from the stress and her fainting spell. Felix just stepped back as he kept Katie's heart close.</p><p>"...Must've been the magic..." David softly said to Katie.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod.</p><p>"Crush her heart." Malcolm told Felix, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>Felix nodded as he began to squeeze down on Katie's heart.</p><p>"Katie, no!" Killian soon cried out.</p><hr/><p>Gold conjured a glass of lemonade for Cherry to boost her energy up. Cherry's eyes fluttered a bit before she saw the glass of lemonade and wearily reached out for it before she suddenly grabbed it right out of his hands and she gulped it down once she put the glass toward her lips, slowly regaining back to her natural skin color. Gold watched carefully.</p><p>Cherry soon finished up as her eyes drooped slightly before she tossed the glass over her shoulder and she slumped toward a bit, leaning up against him. "Okay... What's going on?" she then asked. "I just had the craziest dream... You told me that Peter Pan was your father."</p><p>"That was true." Gold told Cherry and looked to Malcolm.</p><p>"You're a Crocodile... We're friends with Captain Hook... And Peter Pan is your father..." Cherry said before she looked ready to pass out again. "G'night..." she said, about to do so, only to stop once she saw Malcolm coming and she began to scooch back away from him, though she wasn't as afraid of him as when he was Peter.</p><p>Katie fell to her knees as the pain hit. Malcolm smirked.</p><p>"Stop, you don't have to follow him anymore... He's not one of you really." Mary Margaret told Felix quickly.</p><p>"You don't understand," Felix shook his head. "None of you could possibly ever understand."</p><p>"Katie..." Killian said as he put his hand protectively on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Then tell us." Mary Margaret told him.</p><p>Katie looked at Felix though her eyes flickered to Killian giving a weak smile.</p><p>"I don't see why I should waste oxygen on people like you," Felix narrowed his eyes as he squeezed again, though not killing Katie. "You've doomed us all... You could've gone back home where it was safe and just minded your own business."</p><p>"Stop! You'll kill her!" Killian warned from the heart squeezing.</p><p>Katie let out a pained cry as she hunched over one hand bracing herself on the ground, the other over the space in her chest.</p><p>"Did he say magic would die out on Neverland?" Mary Margaret asked then.</p><p>Malcolm left Felix to it a moment, heading over to Cherry and Gold. David and Killian glanced at Mary Margaret curiously then.</p><p>"...Maybe?" Felix slowly nodded.</p><p>"But Neverland was there long before... Pan and will be there long after... If the magic is disappearing how come it hasn't affected the rest of the island?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"...I don't have to answer to you." Felix soon said, a bit immaturely.</p><p>"Stop hurting Katie." Killian pleaded.</p><p>Felix shook his head firmly as David stood beside Katie protectively.</p><p>Mary Margaret then tried appealing to his more immature side. "Look at him, he's older than everyone here, he's truly a grown-up," she said. "And if he really cared for you, would he really order you to destroy something you wanted?" she asked.</p><p>"Your promise still stands." Malcolm smirked to Cherry.</p><p>"Actually, it <em>never</em> stood to begin with, Papa." Gold smirked and then whacked Malcolm with the cane to keep him away from Cherry.</p><p>"Rumple!" Cherry gasped out, unable to hold it in as she sat in her spot.</p><p>"What? Did you want a go?" Gold asked her.</p><p>Malcolm was on the floor now. "Kill, that... Girl. Now!" he ordered Felix, unknowingly added credence to Mary Margaret's words.</p><p>The heart creaked a little under the firm hold, but not yet crushing. Felix frowned softly as he soon bowed his head, feeling that Mary Margaret was right as he shook his head towards Malcolm. Killian and David looked high in suspense of what would happen next as Katie shook a little from the pain.</p><p>"I-I-I don't think I could hurt another living person..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly at him before narrowing her eyes as she looked away. "Though he was pretty rotten to me... Smirking that God awful smirk... Being condescending to me all the time... Telling me that you deserved to die... Keeping me here forever... Telling me you've done worse..." she then began to say in a dark tone of voice as her blood boiled. "Forcing that kiss on me... Calling <em>you</em> a mistake that should have NEVER HAPPENED?!"</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile. Gold offered the cane to her.</p><p>"Do it!" Malcolm ordered. Though if Felix refused he would try to get the shadow to do it instead.</p><p>Felix held Katie's heart close as he turned away suddenly.</p><p>"I can't take much more of this," David groaned. "What's he gonna do?"</p><p>"I guess we'll see..." Killian said in a hushed tone.</p><p>Cherry wearily reached out for Gold's cane. "I-I'm not sure if I can do this..." she then said. "I'm not a violent person... And he's just a weary old man..."</p><p>Katie shaky inhaled and exhaled as the pain eased but had left her a little breathless.</p><p>Malcolm called out for the shadow. "Crush that girl's heart!" he told it, pointing over to where Felix was holding Katie's heart.</p><p>The shadow soon hovered over and soon swooped over right for Felix and the heart.</p><p>"NO!" Killian and David both cried out.</p><p>Cherry grasped the cane as she began to through various emotions as she bit her lip, not moving just yet as she looked more worried about Katie than anything else right now. The shadow soon took the heart while knocking down Felix and clutched Katie's heart before it soon squeezed hard enough to crumble the heart up into dust as it soon withered and faltered to the ground, thus killing the girl instantly.</p><p>"KAAATIEEEE!" Cherry soon cried out as she was probably the most devastated.</p><p>Katie had a moment to let out a soft whimper as the squeezing started only to fall to the ground. Malcolm smirked and laughed to that.</p><p>"Katie..." Killian frowned emotionally before glaring towards Malcolm.</p><p>David hugged onto Mary Margaret as a tear rolled down his face.</p><p>"Why, you... Son of a bitch..." Cherry slowly uttered out as she squeezed her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her left cheek as she began to shiver and shake as she grasped the cane harder. "You... No good... Damn... Manipulative... HORRIBLE, WICKED, FIENDISH MAN!" she soon roared out as she glowered at Malcolm as her eyes nearly flashed pure red with deep rage.</p><p>Mary Margaret sobbed into her husband's shirt.</p><p>"Well, I told you the deal still stood, but you didn't listen... I'll say hello to her when I see her in Hell~" Malcolm then smirked cockily.</p><p>Killian bowed his head and soon, Felix began to look a little guilty. The shadow soon went to try to grab Cherry to stop her from hurting Malcolm as she breathed shallowly and firmly with seething anger.</p><p>Cherry shook more and more as that was enough... That was the last straw. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAN! <strong>PAAAAAAAN!</strong>" she soon shouted out, her voice nearly echoing all throughout Neverland as she began to bash Malcolm with the cane once she had enough strength and leverage as she was beyond angry right now.</p><p>Gold used his magic and blocked the Shadow, trapping it though as they could use it. Malcolm laughed until the beating took its toll and he breathed his last.</p><p>When that was done, Mary Margaret then thought of something. "Killian... Do you truly love Katie or is it just a passing fancy?" she asked him.</p><p>"I love her..." Killian said emotionally. "I haven't known her long, but I think I might actually be in love with her."</p><p>David soon glanced over to Mary Margaret as he wiped an eye.</p><p>"Then if you think it's strong enough... You can split your heart and share it with Katie!" Mary Margaret said.</p><p>The shadow tried to run free, but thanks to Gold, it was now stuck. Cherry soon bowed her head as she fell to her knees, feeling sick, emotional, but no longer angry as she looked miserable without her best friend around thanks to that horrible manchild.</p><p>Gold trapped the shadow in a jar for now, and then carefully helped Cherry over to the group. "I guess you want me to do the taking and splitting?" he asked, calmly.</p><p>Killian looked thoughtfully over before facing Gold. "...If I can trust you," he then said, a bit firm, though not as bad as what could have been. "You won't deceive me, right?"</p><p>"I don't think Rumple... Erm... M-Mr. Gold will..." Cherry said as she glanced away, averting her gaze to the others at first due to the recent events. "H-He'll do it... T-To make me happy... To make you happy... Katie's as important to me as she is to any of you."</p><p>Gold nodded in reply to Cherry's statement. "Though I will remind you it does hurt," he told Killian. "Ready, dearie?" he asked to make sure he had chance to prepare himself just a little, just a tiny taunt to the nickname though, but only a little one.</p><p>Killian took a deep breath in and soon back out. "Ready... Crocodile..." he soon said with a small smirk to get back at the taunting nickname.</p><p>Cherry soon stepped out a bit as she knelt beside Katie's body as David gently patted her on the back.</p><p>Gold quickly lashed out without warning and pulled out Killian's heart. "Lie down next to Katie and hold her hand." he told the pirate.</p><p>Killian yelled out from the pain before he grunted and soon did what was asked of him. He then reached out weakly until he soon grasped Katie's hand that was right next to him. Cherry winced and flinched about how sudden that was, almost like she could feel it, though she didn't scream or freak out. Gold took it between both hands and quickly twisted it, splitting it in half. He then pushed the heart pieces into Killian's and Katie's chests, before stepping back. Mary Margaret looked on with wide hopeful eyes. David held onto Mary Margaret as they watched Gold at work.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Killian and Katie both glowed as some magic was cast and shot throughout the land.</p><p>"...Did it work?" Cherry asked as she bit her fist, staying where she was.</p><p>Katie inhaled sharply with a gasp as her life came back to her, thanks to Killian sharing his heart with her.</p><p>"...Katie." Killian smiled softly once he turned to face her.</p><p>David gave an overjoyed smile as Cherry sighed with both hands against her chest in relief.</p><p>Katie turned to face him a little and gently reached out to touch his face. "What happened?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled happily too. Gold placed a hand on Cherry's shoulder and looked to Felix.</p><p>"You and I share the same heart now," Killian said softly as he smiled at her. "Everything's going to be okay now."</p><p>"Peter Pan is no longer a threat." David added.</p><p>Felix stepped out a little and put his hands behind his back and stared at the ground.</p><p>Cherry looked up at Gold before glancing over with narrowed eyes. "Well, well, look who came crawling back." she said in a nasty tone of voice towards Felix.</p><p>"I-I... I'm sorry..." Felix said softly.</p><p>"Sorry?! HA!" Cherry scoffed as Felix began to look scared and a bit miserable, stepping back. "You helped aid in the murder of my best friend and you expect us to forgive you like that? Just like <em>that</em>?!"</p><p>Gold let her get this all out, squeezing her shoulder softly.</p><p>Katie gave a small soft smile to Killian then looked to Felix as Mary Margaret helped her sit up a little. She glanced to Cherry as she yelled at him and then back to the boy. "Nee-bear, I'm okay." she said softly to her best friend and sister, then offered her free hand out to Felix, the other in Killian's.</p><p>"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" Cherry snapped as she looked like she wanted to lunge out and pummel Felix.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough." David said as he tried to calm Cherry down, restraining her as much as possible.</p><p>"No!" Cherry glared as she went to get free, but David was stronger than she was. "He's a monster! Why should we forgive someone so horrible for what they've nearly done when they could just do only so much worse once we scratch the surface!"</p><p>Felix still felt scared and nervous as he stared at Katie's hand, not sure what to do just yet.</p><p>"We have to give him a chance." Mary Margaret said quietly.</p><p>"Come on, I don't bite." Katie said softly, wiggling her fingers to try and coax him to take her hand.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes with a low growl.</p><p>"Besides... You of all people should understand how that feels..." Killian hinted.</p><p>"Huh?" Cherry blinked.</p><p>Felix soon stepped out once Cherry had calmed down a little and soon took Katie's hand. Mary Margaret looked to Killian at that, helping him to a sitting position too. Katie gently but firmly held his hand and then pulled him down and hugged the boy. Killian grunted a bit as David came to check him over a little. Felix soon hugged Katie back and started crying instantly.</p><p>"Sure, he's crying now, but does he mean it?" Cherry asked strictly.</p><p>"Cherry, enough." David scolded.</p><p>"And now we also have a way to leave Neverland." Gold then assured.</p><p>Katie shushed him gently and crooned softly at him. "It's okay~" she soothed softly.</p><p>Felix sniffled as they hugged for a while.</p><p>"Great by me," Killian replied. "Let's get out of here while we still can."</p><p>"Great... I've had it with this place..." Cherry said wearily as she walked off suddenly before looking around, realizing she had no way out. "...Um, which way do we go?" she then asked once she came right back.</p><p>"Felix, you know how to get to the beach part, right?" Katie asked quietly.</p><p>Gold looked to the boy.</p><p>"Yes, I do," Felix nodded once he was done having a sad cry. "Please, come with me."</p><p>"You better not be lying." Cherry glared as she approached him, looking up at him since he towered over her.</p><p>"Well, if he does lead us where he's not supposed to, I'll make sure he regrets it." Gold said.</p><p>"And then Katie will adopt them all and that won't horribly backfire in any way." Cherry said in a deadpan voice.</p><p>"We'll collect the other boys on the way, and you can all come back to Storybrooke." Mary Margaret suggested as she then helped Katie and Felix stand up.</p><p>"That shouldn't happen..." Felix said softly around Cherry since she was making him feel worse than he already did.</p><p>"Nee-bear, stop," Katie told her, softly though. "Though I would happily adopt them if they wanted." she admitted with a soft blush.</p><p>Felix glanced back at the others as he soon went to lead them out.</p><p>"I feel that you would make a wonderful mother." Killian said to Katie.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I would love to have kids." she agreed softly.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind having a son to carry on my name," Killian remarked. "...Daughters are good too, but still," he then quickly added so he wouldn't come off as sexist while trying to impress Katie. "Though... I suppose if you were up for it, we could take in a Lost Boy or two as our own."</p><p>Katie smiled a little. "Really?" she asked Killian. </p><p>"Well, sure..." Killian smiled bashfully. "I never imagined myself having children, though it might be nice. Though I'd love it if you were their mother if anything were the case." he then added as he looked at her with near puppy dog-like eyes.</p><p>Katie blushed to that and giggled softly. She reached up and stroked his cheek before trying to kiss him. Killian smirked slightly before he leaned back and went to kiss her back, until...</p><p>"You're gonna make me a Grandpa?" David smirked as he came between Killian and Katie just then.</p><p>Mary Margaret shook her head at her husband.</p><p>"Fair enough..." David smirked before he went off. "Carry on then."</p><p>Katie kissed Killian then. Killian hummed warmly as he kissed her right back while holding her in the embrace. Katie smiled adoringly to that in the kiss.</p><p>"Feel better now?" Killian whispered lustfully after the kiss.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Katie breathed softly.</p><hr/><p>Gold put an arm around Cherry as they started to follow Felix, he glanced to Malcolm's body though. "Goodbye, Papa." he said darkly before going off with them.</p><p>Cherry kept a firm eye on Felix for just in case if he would try anything as she huddled close beside Gold. "I'm sorry I killed your father, but... I-It had to be done..." she soon said to him weakly.</p><p>"It's alright, dearie." Gold said quietly as they went along.</p><p>Cherry nodded at him before glancing towards Felix sharply as he brought them out to the beach.</p><p>"Well, this is it." Felix soon said sincerely.</p><p>Katie then looked to Felix. "Go get the other boys, you can all come with us to Storybrooke." she told the taller boy.</p><p>"I will." Felix nodded at Katie as he soon went off to go back to the others who were hiding.</p><p>Gold was moving the shadow to the sail, strapping it up until they needed it. Cherry soon flopped against the end of the ship once she came on and let her arms dangle over the edge as she stared out into the ocean by herself.</p><hr/><p>"Shall we come aboard or do you wish to meet the boys before we go together?" Killian suggested as Felix was almost on his way back.</p><p>"Let's wait for the boys." Katie told him.</p><p>"All right, I think I see some of them now." Killian nodded at that.</p><p>Felix soon stepped out with a group of Lost Boys trailing right behind him.</p><p>Katie smiled. "Is that everyone?" she asked Felix.</p><p>"Yes," Felix replied. "I just hope that there's enough room, Miss Katie." he then added, being a bit more proper and kind this time than their first encounter during Pan's sadistic scavenger hunt.</p><p>"There's plenty of room." Katie smiled.</p><p>"All right then, lads," Felix said with a nod to the other Lost Boys. "Let's climb aboard."</p><p>"Set sail right here, right now." Killian nodded.</p><p>The Lost Boys soon went to climb up aboard with Felix onto the Jolly Rodger to leave Neverland and come back into Storybrooke.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they were on the way back to Storybrooke, Katie was watching the horizon as they flew along.</p><p>"I'm sorry I took your heart," Felix said from right behind Katie. "I had no real choice. I was just doing what Pan told me to do... Otherwise, he would've punished me."</p><p>Katie turned to look at him. "You weren't the one who took my heart, you just accepted it from Pan." she said soft and calm.</p><p>"It won't happen again..." Felix promised as he bowed his head. "I guess we'll go live in an orphanage now and try to become better people."</p><p>Katie looked at him softly. "No, maybe some of you will have to until we can find a new family for you, but I want <em>you</em>," she told him with a small smile. "You can make up your bad deed by being a good son." she then told him.</p><p>"You want me?" Felix asked with wide eyes.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile. "Yes, if you can handle having a mother that is much shorter than you." she told him, with some gentle teasing as she wasn't very tall at all.</p><p>"Well... Okay..." Felix shrugged before he suddenly hugged her with a teasing smirk. "Hello, Mother~"</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise from the sudden hug, but giggled a little and hugged him back. Felix chuckled a bit.</p><p>"Welcome to the family, lad," Killian smirked. "Eventually of course."</p><p>"Now to find you all homes as well," David said to the Lost Boys. "I'm sure Mother Superior could help out with that."</p><p>Katie smiled.</p><p>"We'll help too of course." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"No hard feelings though, right?" Felix asked.</p><p>"Just don't do it again or you're grounded." Killian said, hoping to make a small joke.</p><p>Felix gave a small, amused smile, though he also looked quite hopeful.</p><p>"No hard feelings." Katie assured him as she hugged him warmly.</p><p>Felix soon hugged Katie again as they came off of the ship and settled back into Storybrooke once they could move around a little more. Katie smiled softly. Killian held out his arm to Katie to escort her down the gangplank if she wanted. Katie gave a smile to Felix then took Killian's arm so they could walk down. Killian smiled back as he led Katie down.</p><p>"Time for a new and happy beginning, boys," Felix told the other Lost Boys as they went down next. "Make it last as long as you can."</p><p>Katie smiled happily.</p><p>"So, you really do want Felix?" Killian asked to make sure. "I'm sure we can heal his broken scars."</p><p>Katie nodded. "I want him." she agreed softly.</p><p>"Very well, luv," Killian replied. "We'll work something out for him... Then we'll work something out for us and we can all live happily ever after."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded.</p><hr/><p>"Are you alright, dearie?" Gold asked Cherry.</p><p>"Just... Thinking about... Stuff..." Cherry said as she stared into the water. "My week recently... What's happened before... This whole Lost Boy mess... It just feels like ever since Katie and I ended up in Storybrooke, my life's been flip turned upside down."</p><p>"Well, it will feel that way somewhere new without knowing why, however, when we get back to Storybrooke I can make a spell that will warn you about dangers if you wish." Gold told her.</p><p>"...I guess you could try," Cherry said softly before she glanced back at him. "I am never watching Disney's <em>Peter Pan</em> ever again."</p><p>"What's that?" Gold asked.</p><p>"...Your father is Peter Pan and yet you don't know about his movie?" Cherry asked as she faced him. "Whoa... And I thought I had to get out more.... Especially since your Belle reminds me of the Belle I grew up with in<em> Beauty and the Beast</em>."</p><p>"No TV, dearie." Gold reminded her.</p><p>"You live under a rock." Cherry retorted, sounding a little like her old self again now.</p><p>Gold smirked a little to that. Cherry bit her lip at the sight of his smirk before she quickly turned away, looking like a startled mouse in the woods cornered by a high and mighty predator as she let out a small squeak sound.</p><p>Gold hadn't answered straight away. "I did." he said quietly.</p><p>"...<em>Did</em>?" Cherry asked softly. "...Can you... Can you tell me what happened?" she then asked as her eyes became wide with curiosity and a bit of sadness from his tone. "...If you don't want to though, I won't force you."</p><p>"I lost him." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry looked at him and soon shakily pointed up to the skies. "You mean... He's...?" she then began to ask softly.</p><p>"No, he's not dead, he's just somewhere I cannot reach." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry said softly before she bit her lip. "...I don't know if I'd have kids... I'm not really good around them... So I'll probably never be a mother."</p><p>"Your friend seems to like kids, maybe she would carry one for you." Gold suggested.</p><p>"I don't know if I'd wanna be a single mother though," Cherry said as she put her hand up to avoid eye contact with him then. "That sounds even harder to think about."</p><p>"Well, play your cards right, dearie, and you won't be single." Gold told her.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said as she looked down from him, looking shy and nervous again. "...I better get going then."</p><p>"Why do you need to go?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"Well... I'm saved... We're back home... I should go so you can go home to the Mrs and I can stop being a burden..." Cherry said as she closed her eyes, trying to sound mature.</p><p>"You are not a burden, dearie... Do you think I would have stuck with this group or even come to find you if you were?" Gold told her then asked her.</p><p>"...You came for me on your own and not because someone made you?" Cherry asked softly as she looked back at him as a glimmer seemed to come into her eye as she sounded and felt touched.</p><p>"Well, they asked me to, as I didn't know you had gone, but yes I came myself no one forced me to." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry swallowed deeply as she shut her eyes before looking at him as her face changed color again. "...Thank you," she then whispered bashfully as she rubbed her arm. "Erm... Not just for saving me, but just... Thank you..."</p><p>Gold nodded. "You'll come to mine and Belle's house tonight, I want to make sure you won't get taken again." he decided.</p><p>"Oh! Um, erm... Is that wise?" Cherry grinned bashfully at the sudden invitation as she backed up away from him, tapping her knuckles together. "Well... I suppose I could have a brave knight in shining armor protecting me in case something else happens~..." she then added with a small and coy smirk on her face with her eyes briefly narrowed, trying to act flirty now since he seemed to have reciprocated feelings for her while she had what originally felt like a puppy love crush.</p><p>Gold smirked just a little. "So you'll accept the invitation, dearie?" he asked to make sure.</p><p>"I think that I do~..." Cherry said with a small smirk back. "Let's... Uh... Have an indoor picnic?" she then suggested, trying to sound sexy, but still sounded a bit awkward.</p><p>Gold chuckled. "Let's go say goodbye for now to your friend and the others." he said.</p><p>"Cool..." Cherry smirked as she leaned back against the edge, trying to look sexy before gasping and yelping as she nearly fell right off overboard and soon luckily caught herself as she ended up on the other side on deck and chuckled sheepishly. "Heheheh... You didn't see that~..." she then said bashfully as she backed away from him and soon went to go down the gangplank next.</p><p>Gold followed behind her.</p><hr/><p>"You two okay?" Killian asked once Cherry and Gold joined them.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said softly. "Erm... Kat? Do you have somewhere you wanna go today?"</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"I think I might want to nap a little, I'm feeling beat," Katie said softly. "What about you?" she asked.</p><p>"Uh... I..." Cherry's voice squeaked before she cleared her throat, squeezing her eyes shut briefly before sighing sharply. "Come on, Cher... Stop being a drooly baby..." she muttered to herself before she looked back at Katie. "I'm gonna go with Mr. Gold... Hang out with him for a little while... I just wanna make sure that you'll be okay."</p><p>Katie gave Cherry a warm hug. "Have fun." she smiled softly.</p><p>"Okay, Kat," Cherry said softly, taking in the hug and lightly patting her friend on the back. "You have fun too."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure she will, Bear," Killian winked. "I'm sure she will."</p><p>Katie blinked and blushed a little. "Alright, I'll see you later." she smiled softly to Cherry though.</p><p>"See ya," Cherry nodded as she put her hands in her pockets and she went to go back home with Mr. Gold. "No funny business," she then said as she stopped briefly to warn Killian like a protective sister. "I'm watching you, pirate."</p><p>"Yes... Bear..." Killian smirked at her as Cherry rolled her eyes before she kept going.</p><p>Katie shook her head fondly. Gold took Cherry along to where Belle would be at this time. Cherry began to sniff herself a bit, worrying that she probably smelled bad due to being away in Neverland for so long.</p><p>"So, you wanna take a nap then?" Killian asked her.</p><p>Katie nodded a little. "Maybe a shower first." she said quietly.</p><p>"I'll scrub your back for you." Killian whispered softly with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie blinked to that. "Well, I guess I'll have to return the favor." she whispered back.</p><p>"I like the way you think." Killian smirked.</p><p>Katie giggled softly. Killian smiled warmly before glancing over.</p><p>"Um, sure," Felix nodded. "I guess that would be alright."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. Felix soon went along with the Lost Boys as they got settled into the town Storybrooke.</p><p>"Follow the leader." David told the boys on the way.</p><p>Katie looked to Killian and blushed with a playful smile. "Looks like we're all alone for now." she said softly.</p><p>"Aye..." Killian smiled back. "So you wanna go and have that shower?~"</p><p>"Let's." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>Killian smiled back as he chuckled, going to help Katie get to the shower to wash off the stench of Neverland. Katie let out a soft giggle as they headed to where they could shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Katie and Killian were there, Katie set the water as hot as she could stand it and allowed her clothes to drop to the floor as she stepped into the steamy spray. </p><p>"Ah... That must feel good..." Killian chuckled. "If you want company... I could come along... But only if you want~"</p><p>"Oh, please, join me~" Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"I was hoping you would say that~" Killian chuckled as he soon began to strip himself of his outfit, going playfully slow as he moved himself around to a beat to act like a stripper.</p><p>Katie watched him with a small smirk to the stripping. "Too bad I don't have any money~" she pouted playfully.</p><p>"All I value is your warm smile and company, luv~" Killian smirked back as he soon stepped in to go after her. "I may be a pirate, but I don't value treasures as much as just the adventure and thrill of the pirate's life~"</p><p>Katie giggled and picked up a sponge and some soap. Killian soon brought out the back brush to give Katie a "helping hand". Katie pressed up against him and used that to wash his back with the soapy sponge.</p><p>"That's nice~" Killian smirked at Katie, enjoying it very much. "Be gentle now~"</p><p>Katie grinned, taking care of <em>her</em> man, they shared a heart now thus giving her ability to claim. She soon had him all nice and clean.</p><p>"All right... Now I'll 'do you'." Killian winked with a charming grin as always.</p><p>"Yes, please~" Katie said as she resorted the sponge for him and offered it out to him.</p><p>"Ah... Yes... You just sit back and relax..." Killian grinned as he grasped the sponge and began to scrub her next, being firm only when necessary, but mostly gentle overall as he wiped her fresh and clean.</p><p>Katie purred happily and leaning against him more by the time he had done. </p><p>"How does that feel now?" Killian smirked as he wrapped his arms over her shoulders, leaning over her a bit.</p><p>"I feel nice and clean~" Katie hummed, as she looked up to him after pressing a soft kiss to his arms.</p><p>"So do I~" Killian smiled as he held onto her. "Even if I'm a bit of a dirty boy even after the most thorough cleaning."</p><p>Katie trembled a little, this time him able to feel it too, but smirked. "Oh, and just how are you a 'dirty boy'?" she whispered.</p><p>"You don't know?" Killian smirked back. "I figure you would've known by now, but I guess I could try to refresh your memory~"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I think I need a refresher~" Katie pouted just a little, though her eyes were amused, as they were in the shower she wasn't wearing her glasses so her blue eyes were more visible.</p><p>"You wanna lie down and talk this over with your back on the ground?" Killian smirked.</p><p>"I think the wall might get lonely~" Katie teased.</p><p>"Maybe you'll run your head against it without hurting yourself." Killian winked, using a very subtle joke.</p><p>Katie blushed to that. "Well, you better get on with showing me, before we get interrupted~" she smirked planning on letting him lead.</p><p>"Scream all you want... No one will hear you..." Killian whispered before he began to kiss her cheeks and moved her a bit as he let go of her and began to step closer and closer while cuddling a bit.</p><p>Katie giggled and backed away with each step until her back hit something solid and flat. Killian lightly groaned as he began to pin her down and kissed her all over once they came into a comfortable space together. Katie moaned softly and she ran her fingertips up and down his back a little. Killian chuckled at that as he began to give her lingering kisses against her gentle and soft baby-like skin while holding her down as he did most of the work. Katie was helpless to stop his onslaught, not that she wanted to right now, as he was holding her down.</p><p>"Let me know when you want a turn, luv~" Killian whispered as he continued to smother her a bit.</p><p>Katie hummed. "I think now~" she purred.</p><p>Killian soon sat up a little and backed off of her to give her some room to move as he chuckled with a grin.</p><p>Katie pressed butterfly kisses over his face and along his jawline. She then started to kiss his neck. "Should I give you a physical mark as mine?~" she whispered against his neck.</p><p>"What do you mean by that, luv?" Killian asked softly and wearily, though entranced by her of course.</p><p>"It's called a hickey, it's very pleasurable though and it will fade if not renewed~" Katie whispered, her lips brushing lightly over his neck as she spoke.</p><p>"Ah... I see~..." Killian smirked. "Let's see what you're made of then, luv~"</p><p>Katie giggled and pulled away just a little a moment. "Here, here, or here?~" she asked him running a finger over each side of his neck and his collarbone.</p><p>Killian chuckled as that tickled him quite a bit. "R-R-R-Right here, please..." he soon said, moving his finger to the second option.</p><p>Katie chuckled and then kissed his neck a little more before she moved her lips to his collarbone. She found a perfect spot and then nipped and sucked a little more on the skin there, soothing any faint pain he might feel with her tongue before pulling back again a moment to admire her handiwork.</p><p>Killian growled and groaned a bit, though not in any pain as he gushed during the "marking". "Ah, yes, yes, yes, right there... Get in there... Go for it..." he then grunted out, excitedly.</p><p>Katie blushed and then started to kiss down his chest. Killian grunted and hummed, only twitching slightly as it was one of the most magical experiences of his life.</p><hr/><p>Belle listened to a bit of music on the radio as she took a quick break in the library, though kept the door open for anyone who wanted to come and visit as she read one of her favorite books. Gold walked to the library with Cherry. Belle glanced over before shrugging as she kept reading, thinking she heard something, but she wasn't sure. Cherry looked around in silence as they traveled together briefly.</p><p>"Belle~" Gold called out as they entered the library.</p><p>"Oh! Rumple!" Belle smiled as she marked her book and soon hopped up to go and see him, hugging him instantly and sharing a kiss with him. "I was so worried... I'm glad that you're okay."</p><p>Cherry put her hand up and turned away bashfully as the two shared a kiss.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay too, Cherry." Belle said as she gave her her own "Welcome Home" kiss.</p><p>Gold smirked a little to that.</p><p>"Hi, Belle..." Cherry bit her lip as she rubbed her cheek briefly.</p><p>"I'm glad you made it back home," Belle smiled. "I was a little worried."</p><p>"Well, we're back now, and I've invited Cherry to stay with us a while so we know she'll be safe." Gold told her.</p><p>"I see..." Belle nodded. "Stay as long as you like, Cherry."</p><p>"Great," Cherry replied. "Uh... Do you mind if I take a bath or something though? I kinda wanna wipe the stench of Peter Pan off of me before it sets..." she then said bashfully.</p><p>"Of course you may." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Should we head back to the house?" Belle suggested. "I could lock up early if you'd like."</p><p>Cherry shuffled her feet nervously as she put her hands behind her back.</p><p>Gold nodded. "That would be best." he agreed.</p><p>"All right... Let's go then." Belle smiled as she went to take them out to the car to ride back home.</p><p>"I'll sit in the back," Cherry said bashfully. "I know that I stink worse than a roadkill skunk in Atlantic City in the middle of August."</p><p>"That's... Terribly vivid..." Belle grimaced slightly.</p><p>"I might have to wash as well then." Gold said as he smelled of that terrible place too.</p><p>"I'll crack open a window while you both sit in the back." Belle smirked playfully as she took them to the car and closed the library early that day to go back home with them.</p><p>Cherry hugged her knees as she shuddered slightly, trying to get a bad taste out of her mouth.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna be brushing my teeth at least 10 times a day from now on..." Cherry shuddered. "...He made me kiss him, Mr. Gold." she then added since she didn't have permission to say his name yet.</p><p>"You can call me Rumple when it's just all of us." Gold said about her, Belle, and himself.</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Cherry replied before gushing slightly. "...Rumple~" she then giggled. "Can I call ya 'Rumple Bumple'?"</p><p>Belle giggled in amusement as she overheard that.</p><p>"No." Gold told her, but had a small amused smirk still.</p><p>"Well, it was worth a shot." Cherry shrugged to herself with a sheepish grin.</p><p>"She certainly is an interesting girl." Belle commented to herself before she pulled up back home and stopped the car once they were in the driveway.</p><p>Gold nodded and escorted both the ladies inside.</p><p>"I'll make something." Belle offered once they came in.</p><p>Cherry stepped in as she looked around and felt glad to be here as she felt more at home here than anywhere else.</p><p>"Thank you, Belle," Gold told her and kissed her cheek. "This way to the bathroom." he then told Cherry planning on allowing her to bathe first.</p><p>Belle beamed as she went to set off to the kitchen.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Cherry nodded as she curled her finger in a loose strand of her hair.</p><p>Gold led her along to the bathroom. Cherry soon followed after him as she lightly hummed to herself, limping only slightly since her ankles got weak for no apparent reason.</p><hr/><p>Gold helped her when she started to limp. "Would you prefer a bath or a shower?" he asked her.</p><p>"Well... I was gonna shower... But I guess I could go for a soak..." Cherry said, a bit bashful about answering that question, but she remained honest. "I-I'll try not to take too long and save water for you."</p><p>Gold set the bath going as it had a small trick to it. "We could always conserve water." he said after a moment though.</p><p>"I know, that's why I think I'll be as quick as I possibly can, even if I get too comfortable," Cherry said bashfully as she went to get settled. "I'll just sing a couple of songs since I can't use Spotify at the moment right now."</p><p>"Do you like music?" Gold asked then.</p><p>"Well... It helps make the time go by..." Cherry said bashfully as she found some towels. "Especially if I'm doing chores... Sometimes when I'm alone, I sing along..."</p><p>Gold clicked his fingers and some soothing music came on from seemingly nowhere.</p><p>"Oh!" Cherry gasped with wide eyes once she heard the music. "...Heh. This reminds me of a song."</p><p>"Oh?" Gold asked.</p><p>Cherry bit her lip and shook her head. "Uh... Don't you wanna help Belle make something to eat?" she then asked as she grew shy and bashful with her hands in the air as she backed up against the wall. "She's probably expecting you right about now, right?"</p><p>"I think I'd rather help remove Pan from your mind~" Gold told her as he slowly approached once the bath had been run.</p><p>"Oh... Uh... Um..." Cherry shivered bashfully and grinned sheepishly as she couldn't move from the corner where she was trapped in. "Y-You don't say..."</p><p>Gold smirked a little. "Don't worry, dearie, I won't hurt you~" he told her and held out his hand invitingly. If she didn't want though, he would step away.</p><p>Cherry gulped suddenly and soon found herself holding out her hand into his, feeling incredibly warm under it as her palm instantly began to drip with sweat due to her nervousness as her heart raced. "Okay..." she soon said in a breathless voice. She felt a little shy and nervous, though she decided to go for it... What harm could it do?</p><p>Gold carefully pulled her closer and gently started to help her undress, while kissing her to get rid of the memory of Pan's lips. Cherry let out a muffled whimpered before she slowly shut her eyes and took in the comforting and cuddling as she suddenly began to sweat like Niagara Falls. Gold worked slowly and caringly. Once she was undressed, he carefully helped her to the bathtub.</p><p>Cherry squeaked and yelped once she made it into the tub and gulped bashfully as she hugged herself, mostly to hide her breasts around him since she felt a bit awkward from that. "Heh... Excuse my nudity..." she then said sheepishly.</p><p>"Don't worry, dearie, just relax~" Gold said softly as he started to wash her back.</p><p>Cherry's eyes fluttered a bit as she slowly closed them and began to let her mind wander a little. She soon forgot where she was as the music got slightly louder as she thought about the song and what was happening. "...Tale as old as time~," she soon started, a bit quietly due to her slight shyness. "True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends... Unexpectedly~"</p><p>Gold listened quietly.</p><p>"Just a little change... Small to say the least~," Cherry continued as she nearly started to cry. "Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast~"</p><p>"Where did you hear that song?" Gold asked her quietly.</p><p>"From <em>Beauty and the Beast</em>..." Cherry replied bashfully as she blushed since he heard her singing. "I-I think you should watch it."</p><p>Gold gave a thoughtful nod and then after finishing her back he ran gentle hands over her shoulders and lightly massaged to ease any tension. Cherry let out a small yelp, though her eyes fluttered again as she lightly hummed and even let her arms drop from covering her chest awkwardly as she nearly felt boneless from his gentle touch. Gold smirked just a little.</p><p>"I see your fingers aren't only magic when it comes to your wheel~..." Cherry squealed out.</p><p>"Just relax, dearie, I won't let you sink under the water." Gold told her.</p><p>"Dwaugh... Blugh..." Cherry babbled during the therapy. "Shamalama..."</p><p>Gold chuckled a little to that. "Do you trust me?" he asked her quietly.</p><p>"W-What...?" Cherry uttered out as she blushed. "Trust you? ...S-Sure, I trust you," she then nodded a bit. "...Why? What have you done? Whose body is in the trunk of your car?" she then asked, trying to sound funny.</p><p>"No, I'm going to wash your hair for you, but I need you to trust me." Gold told her and then placed his hand in a firm, but gentle way on the back of her neck to help support her.</p><p>Cherry only briefly winced from his hand touching her bare and exposed skin. "O-Okay..." she then said softly. "I trust you."</p><p>Gold carefully helped her lean back so he could wash her hair gently for her, planning on pampering her just a little so Pan would be no more than just a memory that wouldn't affect her.</p><p>Cherry soon leaned back as she slowly shut her eyes and began to relax a bit more, especially from the hair washing because of how nice it always felt whenever someone else would wash one's hair as a technique for pampering and spoiling. "Ever just the same... Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure... As the sun will rise~" she then continued to sing a bit faintly.</p><p>Gold made sure no shampoo went near her eyes too.</p><p>"Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong~," Cherry continued before she yawned, looking a little sleepy now. "...Certain as the sun, Rising in the east... Tale as old as time... Song as old as rhyme... Beauty and... *yawwwwn* ...The Beast~..."</p><p>Gold soon finished washing her hair and then gently helped her up. "Feel better?" he asked her.</p><p>"Much..." Cherry said softly as she soon got up. "Did it have to end so soon?" she then giggled bashfully.</p><p>Gold smirked a little. He then went to get her a towel ready. Cherry stood up straight and turned away bashfully as she giggled nervously, though not as much as she was before as she tried to keep herself hidden from him as she would expose herself, though he didn't seem to mind. Gold helped her step out then left one towel around her and got another to wrap her hair up in to dry it a bit.</p><p>"Thank you..." Cherry said as she faced him before chuckling sheepishly. "Heh... When you said we should conserve the water, I-I-I almost thought you were gonna climb into the tub with me... Kinda silly, huh?"</p><p>"I would have done, but you seemed to need a calmer bath." Gold told her quietly.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry blushed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Well... I'll see you then..." she then said. "Wash away the filth of recent events so you can join us for new and better events to come."</p><p>Gold let her go for now. Cherry soon shut the door behind her to give him a bit of privacy as she soon went in the next room to freshen up and get dressed a bit, wondering what to do since Belle would be cooking while Gold would be taking his own bath.</p><hr/><p>Belle was making sure the food would be ready for after Rumple would be finished with his bath. She had a small smile on her face, happy they were back and safe.</p><p>Cherry soon stepped out with her hands behind her back. "So, uh, do you need some help with that cooking?" she asked with a small shrug. "I'd hate to just sit here like a bump on a log."</p><p>"No, it'll be ready soon," Belle smiled. She then turned to face Cherry though as it could be left alone a little now. "I'm so glad you're okay." she told her.</p><p>"Heh... I'm glad to be okay too," Cherry replied. "I missed seeing you, especially with how we talk and stock the books together. It's good to be home..." she then said before spinning around a little. "There's no place like it."</p><p>Belle opened her arms for a hug.</p><p>Cherry soon glanced over and shrugged with a small smile and soon hugged Belle right away. "Mm... You smell nice..." she said while in the hug, being polite.</p><p>"Thank you," Belle gave a small smile and blush. "I did want to talk to you." she then told her softly.</p><p>"Belle, you promised to give me a chance..." Cherry said, her voice breaking a bit as she feared the worst after they broke apart from the hug.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing bad... I hope." Belle told her soothingly.</p><p>"Oh... Well... Okay then..." Cherry soon said before she calmed down a little as she glanced back at Belle with puppy-like eyes. "What is it then?"</p><p>"I've been thinking these past few days... And I found myself wondering if..." Belle started and trailed off just a little as she tried to think of the best way to say it.</p><p>"...I-If...?" Cherry asked, stepping back a little. Not out of disgust, just curious to see where this was going. "You mean... Getting with someone else besides with, uh, Rumple?" she then asked as she held out her hands to represent both of them somehow, trying to find a way to properly ask that question.</p><p>"If you liked, well... <em>Me</em>." Belle told her with a small nod.</p><p>"Liked <em>you</em>...?" Cherry asked a bit breathlessly as she began to sweat suddenly. "...Well, actually... I'm curious about that sort of thing, Belle... I mean, you are beautiful, it's in your name after all. I like hanging out with you... I just... I don't really know for sure... But... Maybe we could test something out?" she then shrugged sheepishly. "If you're alright with me with the old man, then I guess we could try to see if something sparks between the two of us."</p><p>Belle gave a small nod and smile. She then leaned in and kissed Cherry on the cheek. </p><p>Cherry blinked from the kiss and soon suddenly giggled bashfully and then snorted before she cupped her mouth before turning away and cursing at herself for snorting like that. "...Thank you," she then said softly as she turned back from the kiss, looking a bit shy and bashful now. "Uh... I think I need to go reflect on my life..." she then grinned nervously.</p><p>"I'll finish the food." Belle smiled to her.</p><p>"You do that," Cherry nodded as she went to go off. "I'll do some... Thinking..." she then said before she went in the other room and came to the couch, but she decided to take a nap since she just took a bath. "Ah~..." she then smiled before she began to drift off into a dream... Though it was a lot like Katie's dream about David and Mary Margaret... It was not just a dream; it was a memory.</p><p>Belle smiled softly. Cherry let out a small groan in her sleep as the dream got a bit intense and she started to run in her sleep. Gold was soon nice and fresh and came downstairs.</p><p>"I didn't mean to... Please stop!" Cherry said in her sleep. "I won't ever do it again..."</p><p>Gold heard this and approached. "Cherry?" he tried, not loud but not too quiet.</p><p>"Please... Leave me alone..." Cherry trembled and nearly cried on the couch.</p><p>"Cherry!" Gold said a little louder and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Aah!" Cherry yelped before she woke up and shivered slightly before looking up at him and soon scooted back away from him as her eyes grew large and wide.</p><p>"Cherry, are you alright?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I remember you..." Cherry said as she scrunched up against the couch's arm as she shivered. "I was asked to take one of your treasures... Then you found me and you were really mad... You were being told your fortune, but you KNEW something was happening!"</p><p>Gold frowned in thought. "I don't remember that, dearie, but even if I did I wouldn't hold it against you now." he told her.</p><p>"...Y-You won't?" Cherry nearly whimpered as she curled up. "You were so mad and scary back then... I thought you were gonna eat me."</p><p>"I won't, and I wouldn't eat you... I don't eat women or children, no matter what the stories say." Gold told her.</p><p>"...B-B-B-But m-m-my f-f-father said th-th-that--" Cherry stammered.</p><p>Gold looked to her. "What did he say?" he asked.</p><p>"He warned me not to get caught..." Cherry shivered. "He said that it would be terrible... You'd kidnap me and lock me up... And then you would eat me..." she then explained as she suddenly had new memories which were distant past memories that flooded her brain in her sleep, so she looked at him differently now. "I was only six-years-old! We were starving!"</p><p>"I wouldn't do that, dearie." Gold told her. He frowned though a little at those last two statements.</p><p>Cherry glanced back at him before thinking of more recent events as she rubbed her arm. "...No, I guess you wouldn't..." she soon said out of defeat and acceptance as she bowed her head, now feeling guilty for calling him out like that. "...I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright, dearie, memories can affect us like that." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry wiped her eyes and soon settled down. "...Well, now I understand why Killian calls you 'Crocodile'..." she then said. "...But I'll call you Rumple~" she then added with a coy smirk to help lighten the mood a little, poking his nose a little with her fingertip. "Boop."</p><p>"If you called me 'Crocodile' then we might have problems." Gold smirked a little, showing he wasn't being too serious.</p><p>"Oh, no, sir! I would never!" Cherry suddenly flinched and gasped, though she was joking a bit in her intial reaction.</p><p>Gold poked her nose back.</p><p>"Heeey..." Cherry pouted from that though she giggled because tickled. "Cut that out~"</p><p>"No, dearie, I don't think I will~" Gold smirked and did it again.</p><p>"Stop!" Cherry giggled and leaned back, lying down again briefly.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little.</p><p>"Grr... Cher Bear smash... Cher Bear destroy..." Cherry playfully growled as she swatted her hands together like paws.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little.</p><p>"Food is ready!" Belle's voice soon called out.</p><p>"Oh, great," Cherry then said as she went to get off of the couch. "I'm so hungry."</p><p>Gold followed her to the kitchen to get the food.</p><hr/><p>Killian fell asleep with Katie as they were wrapped up in each other's arms before he yawned a bit and woke up, suddenly feeling hungry, and tried to move her a bit without waking her as he decided to go do something special to surprise her with. Katie mumbled quietly, but merely turned over and cuddled into his spot. Killian smiled fondly to that and decided to wrap her up in a blanket for the time being and he quickly dashed off until further notice. Katie hummed and smiled softly, still asleep though. </p><p>Killian soon began to cook a late meal that was mostly breakfast related, hoping that Katie would enjoy it as soon as she would wake up. Katie shifted a little in the bed. Killian soon set to cooking some eggs and organized the other foods while also managing his time, glancing back over at Katie every once in a while to see if she would wake up. Katie's nose twitched a little and she slowly sat up, her eyes half opening. Killian was nearly done as he sang a little song to himself to pass the time during his cooking, not aware of what was happening with Katie then as he had to deeply concentrate right now.</p><p>Katie gave a silent yawn and stood up, after putting her glasses on, using the cover as a makeshift dress she made her way over to him and then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Smells yummy and the food smells nice too~" she murmured softly.</p><p>Killian chuckled as he turned around and looked down at her. "I hope you're hungry," he then told her. "I wanted to surprise you~"</p><p>"I could happily eat~" Katie smiled still a little sleepily.</p><p>"Want it delivered in bed or do you think you can sit up?" Killian smiled back.</p><p>"Mm... I could sit up." Katie gave another sleepy smile.</p><p>"All right," Killian smiled back. "Please... Take a seat... And Chef Jones will cater to your whims~" he then said as he tried to look playfully snooty.</p><p>Katie giggled a little and sat down at the table, smiling lovingly.</p><p>Killian smiled back at her and soon plated up the food and went to serve it as he bowed to her loyally. "Mi'lady..." he then said as he gave her a plate of eggs, bacon, and baked beans.</p><p>"Mm... Looks delicious~" Katie purred.</p><p>"Dig in," Killian smiled as he sat down with her with his own plate. "I trust you it's as delicious tasting as it looks."</p><p>Katie smiled and then took a bit of each bit of food and ate it. "Delicious~" she hummed happily.</p><p>"Excellent." Killian smiled back as he soon began to eat up with her.</p><p>Katie smiled warmly as she happily ate.</p><p>"So... Do you think you'd find your own place around here or just stay with your, erm, parents?" Killian asked softly after they had begun eating after a while.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind finding a place," Katie smiled softly." It's fine at my parents for now, but It would be nice to have somewhere to raise a family."</p><p>"I understand," Killian nodded before he looked bashful. "...Perhaps I could help you out with that."</p><p>Katie looked at him. "What do you mean?" she smiled softly.</p><p>"Well, uh, if you want..." Killian began bashfully. "...We could look for a place together... Then you could stay there and maybe I could move in... Unless you'd want to move in with me..."</p><p>"What would you prefer?" Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"...I just want you to be comfortable," Killian said bashfully. "...But I wouldn't hate seeing you every day and more often than what it is now."</p><p>Katie reached out and placed her hand on his. "I'd love to live with you either way." she said softly.</p><p>"That means a lot to me," Killian smiled softly. "So... Would you like a house or a boat?"</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "I don't mind, as long as I'm with you, and it has room for Felix and maybe a baby too." she said warmly.</p><p>"I'd have to see about that... I'm partial to having a son of my own, but... I wouldn't mind a daughter if it were to come up," Killian then said softly and warmly. "Though I think we should get married first if we try to have a baby."</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile.</p><p>"We'll plan about that later on sometime after Felix is settled if he proves he's going to be a good boy." Killian smiled back.</p><p>Katie smiled sweetly to that. "I know he is." she said softly.</p><p>"Of course," Killian smiled back with a nod. "And we'll both be even greater parents... We're a team, you and I."</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile.</p><p>"I'll tell them all my greatest stories... Meeting folks like Blackbeard and Long John Silver..." Killian began, sounding excited and invested in having a family with Katie right now.</p><p>Katie smiled lovingly.</p><p>Killian smiled back. "Care for some light rum?" he then asked. "We'll be a bit more responsible with our drinking this time."</p><p>"One glass." Katie agreed.</p><p>Killian soon went to get some rum for them both, pouring the glasses and held hers out to her first before he took a sip from his own and sat back down as they continued to eat and talk. Katie smiled softly as she took the glass and took a sip before she finished her food.</p><p>"Good?" Killian smiled softly after he saw that she was finished.</p><p>"Yes, it was absolutely delicious." Katie smiled warmly.</p><p>"Are you full then?" Killian asked to check.</p><p>"For now, yes." Katie nodded fondly.</p><p>"All right," Killian smiled. "Now you can still hang out with me or we can go out and do something else to take you back to your family."</p><p>"Why don't we go and meet up with Felix and sort out where he'll be staying?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"Hmm... All right then," Killian nodded. "Off to Felix it is then."</p><p>Katie smiled then went to get dressed. She had even raided her dad's closet for an outfit for Killian to borrow until she could wash his. Though luckily Killian's leather jacket was still alright.</p><p>"Nothing too fancy for me now!" Killian called out to Katie, as kind of a joke, but also serious. "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean we <em>all</em> wear puffy white shirts!"</p><p>Katie picked out a grey shirt and a pair of jeans.</p><p>Killian looked up and down at the outfit before shrugging. "Eh, I guess that'll do," he then said. "I have been known to pull off those... Denim pants quite a bit."</p><p>"Jeans." Katie smirked. She held them out to him.</p><p>"...Aye." Killian nodded before he accepted them and went to try wear them, going off to put on the new clothes.</p><p>Katie smiled and brushed her hair while she waited for him to get dressed. Killian was eventually dressed and held his jacket out before he would put it on and decided to pose for her in the shirt and jeans to see how she liked his new look so far. Katie looked at him and smiled. She gave a playful wolf whistle. </p><p>Killian chuckled bashfully. "I'll take that as a sign that you like it?" he then asked with a small smirk.</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Katie giggled and came up to him, helping him put his jacket on. "Better cover you up and head outside before we end up not leaving~" she grinned.</p><p>"Cheeky..." Killian smirked before he swiped his jacket and soon slid it on around his arms and he adjusted it. "Let's hit the road then, luv, as I've heard some people say."</p><p>Katie giggled and then left the apartment with him. Killian smiled at her as they walked off together.</p><hr/><p>Henry seemed to be wandering on his own and saw Katie, looking ready to go and see her. Katie looked over, somehow sensing Henry and waved to the boy. Henry waved with a small smile.</p><p>"Ah... He's here," Killian remarked, not angry or annoyed, but he did recognize Henry when he saw him. "Something must be going on."</p><p>"Henry, what are you doing out alone?" Katie asked the boy as she left Killian's side a moment to go and see her nephew.</p><p>Killian looked down, patiently.</p><p>"I wanted to know how our mission was going with you," Henry said. "It seems that nothing's changed yet... I was getting a little worried about you."</p><p>"I had to pause the mission as Cherry was kidnapped, but now we're back I can focus on the mission again." Katie smiled softly to the boy.</p><p>"Oh... Well, that's good..." Henry replied before looking over. "Killian."</p><p>"Ahoy, lad." Killian nodded at the boy.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and took Killian's hand as she looked between them. "You know each other?" she wondered how that meeting had happened.</p><p>"It's a long story," Killian replied. "But yes, we do."</p><p>"He and Emma were close," Henry said softly. "...I hope we can see her again. I really miss seeing her."</p><p>Katie pulled Henry into a hug.</p><p>Henry hugged Katie right back. "I miss my mom, Katie..." he said softly. "I hope you can help her."</p><p>"We will, eventually, once we find a way." Killian promised the boy.</p><p>Katie nodded, though she did feel a flicker of jealousy, just a small one which shocked her that she felt like that at all.</p><p>"You best get back to your mother before she worries." Killian told Henry.</p><p>"All right," Henry said softly before glancing at Katie and went to walk off. "Remember... Operation: Swan Song."</p><p>Katie nodded to him.</p><p>Henry soon walked off again.</p><p>"...I swear, Regina just lets that kid wander off, especially to go see Archie," Killian said to Katie. "Don't worry too much though about your own mission... Let's carry on with doing what we were doing."</p><p>Katie looked to Killian and gave a small nod. Killian then went off with her to go and visit so to start a brand new future with Katie. He took some deep breaths in and out on the way, just hoping and praying to himself that he would be a better father than his own. Katie walked along with him quietly, holding his hand softly though.</p><hr/><p>"I hope an early chicken dinner works out for everyone." Belle smiled warmly</p><p>"...Well, you can't go wrong with chicken," Cherry nodded as she went to sit down. "Looks and smells great."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll taste great too." Belle nodded back.</p><p>"I'm sure it will." Gold agreed as he sat with a smile.</p><p>"All right! Okay, everybody, let's eat!" Cherry announced.</p><p>Belle giggled as she soon began to start eating after giving them each some wine to have with their dinner as they tucked in. Gold started to eat too.</p><p>"So, any other plans for the day?" Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>"We need to get a TV or a laptop computer in here because I need to show you guys some movies." Cherry decided as she seasoned her chicken before she would eat it.</p><p>"And a phone." Gold remembered.</p><p>"Yes... I desperately need a phone..." Cherry then clapped her hands together. "...You guys do use phones, right?" she then asked.</p><p>"Yes, Cherry, we're not cavepeople." Belle giggled, amused before she showed her own phone to the girl.</p><p>Gold even showed his own, though older model, phone. Cherry gave him a bit of a deadpan look.</p><p>"...Is something wrong?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"That phone is so old, it should come with a giant antenna or a cord." Cherry rolled her eyes.</p><p>Gold looked to her and then his phone.</p><p>"Cherry..." Belle said firmly.</p><p>"...Sorry." Cherry said softly before she forced food into her mouth then.</p><p>Gold put the phone away. Cherry stared at her food as she then kept eating in silence.</p><p>"Food must be good now, no one's talking." Belle joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>"It is good." Gold smiled at Belle.</p><p>"Amazing." Cherry added.</p><p>"I'm glad," Belle smiled back. "I thought it'd be something nice that we could all agree on."</p><p>Gold smiled.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, after they finished up, Cherry offered to clear the table.</p><p>"You don't have to." Belle said to Cherry.</p><p>"Just trying to make myself useful." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>Gold decided to help.</p><p>"Now I can relax for a little bit." Belle smiled, a bit amused.</p><p>Cherry glanced at Gold, but she soon followed him over to the sink to help clear the table and wash up the dishes... Though she just put the dishes in the sink and decided to walk away from them.</p><p>"I'll wash them, but you can dry them, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Oh... Right..." Cherry blinked as she stopped in her tracks as she spun on her heels and went to take a dish rag, nearly resembling that of a deer in headlights. "...Let's get to it then."</p><p>Gold started to wash the dishes.</p><p>Cherry soon waited for her turn by drying as she slapped her hands against the tabletop, humming to herself, though had some light singing included. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, That voice which calls to me and speaks my name, And do I dream again for now I find, The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind~"</p><p>Gold smiled a little.</p><p>"I think that's a good song for someone like you." Cherry smirked mysteriously.</p><p>"Oh?" Gold wondered.</p><p>"I'd show you, but, uh... Ya don't have a TV..." Cherry said with a small smirk as she brushed her knuckles against her chest and flaunted her fingertips. "So... I guess unless we find a TV and watch some movies... I can't really say anything~"</p><p>"I <em>have</em> read the book <em>The Phantom of the Opera</em>." Gold told her.</p><p>"...There's a <em>book</em>?" Cherry blinked as that seemed to be news to her. Seemed like the shoe was on the other hand now.</p><p>"Oh, yes, you could borrow it sometime~" Gold smirked.</p><p>"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully. "...All right then... I guess I shall."</p><p>Gold nodded. "Belle should be able to show you to a copy if we can't find my one." he said.</p><p>"Uh... Okay..." Cherry nodded before seeing the dishes pile up behind her and she gasped and quickly went to dry them and put them away since she sort of stalled on their chore.</p><p>Gold continued to wash the dishes until they were all done.</p><p>"Well... That's probably the only exciting dishwashing I'll ever do," Cherry said as she put her hands on her hips. "I guess I'll get out of your hair now."</p><p>"Have you dried them all, dearie?" Gold checked.</p><p>"Yessir..." Cherry nodded. "And they smell so sweet... Like me right now." she then added sheepishly.</p><p>Gold chuckled and then put the dishes away.</p><p>"So... Yeah... I guess I'll just run along then..." Cherry said as she looked down from him and shuffled her feet. "M-Maybe when meet again... We could do that magic thing... Or I could take your wheel for a spin again..."</p><p>"You're staying the night, remember?" Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Cherry grinned sheepishly and chuckled as she backed away from him. "I knew that... I-I guess I'm a little nervous... Though luckily not as bad as I was before you guys found me and took me home..." she then paused for a second. "...Wait a sec..." she then suddenly said. "...If leaving Storybrooke erases our memories," she then pointed at him in sudden accusatory. "How come you guys remembered who you were and I remembered who I was when we were in Neverland?"</p><p>"Because Neverland is a place that is out of normal realms and is filled with magic." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry opened her mouth to retort, though she quickly clamped her mouth shut as she was unable to come up with anything else to say or do. "N-No further questions, Your Honor..." she then said in a squeaky voice as she walked away suddenly, hanging the dishrag over her shoulder.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little to that. Cherry glanced back, sticking her tongue out playfully on the way out as she wondered what else to do to spend the day.</p><hr/><p>Felix sighed as he sat alone and appeared to be doing something with a notebook as he had a lot on his mind going on due to recent events. He was a bit glad to be out of Neverland, but he just wondered what his life would go from here or if it would go on the right track... He even wondered if Katie would ever truly love him after what happened and what he had to do.</p><p>Katie noticed Felix and gave a soft smile and then approached the taller younger boy. "Felix!" she called softly to get his attention.</p><p>Felix soon looked over and put his notebook in his arm with his pencil tucked on top of his ear.</p><p>"Good to see you again." Killian smiled as the boy came over.</p><p>"...Hi." Felix nodded his head at them.</p><p>Katie let go of Killian to wrap her arms around Felix in a warm hug.</p><p>"How are you?" Killian asked Felix.</p><p>"Fine... Just... Thinking..." Felix said softly, though he put up with the hug even if it surprised him.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Katie asked him softly.</p><p>"...Stuff." Felix said as he stepped back a little and checked on his notebook to show a sketch of a young woman who almost looked like him.</p><p>"Is that your mother?" Killian asked softly and knowingly.</p><p>Felix glanced back at them and slowly nodded.</p><p>Katie looked at the picture and gave a small smile. "She's very pretty~" she said softly.</p><p>Felix smiled back, though a bit sadly.</p><p>"You're a really talented artist... Do you draw often?" Killian asked softly.</p><p>"Sometimes," Felix shrugged. "Usually whenever I'm thinking about things or if there's nothing else going on."</p><p>Katie reached up and gently stroked his cheek in a soothing way.</p><p>"So... What're we doing?" Felix asked them.</p><p>"Well, as it's soon going to be bedtime for everyone we were thinking we could discuss where you'll be staying." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Not here?" Felix asked.</p><p>"No, of course not, you'll have a nice warm bed and be in much more comfortable living arrangements," Killian smiled. "That is, if you'd like. You're coming with us."</p><p>"So you really meant it then..." Felix said softly. "I guess I've been so used to broken promises that I'm not sure what's really true or not some of the times."</p><p>"Of course we meant it, and I don't ever break promises if I can help it." Katie assured Felix softly as she cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks in a motherly way.</p><p>Killian looked from afar, admiring Katie's maternal skills very deeply and emotionally as various thoughts ran through his head, though he was even more eager now to start a family with her and they would start with Felix.</p><p>"...Thank you." Felix whispered emotionally.</p><p>"You're welcome," Killian nodded. "Let's go home."</p><p>Katie let his face go and then offered her hand to him. "I know you're a bit big, but if you want you can hold my hand." she smiled.</p><p>"...Okay," Felix nodded as he decided to do that as he carried his notebook in his arm. "...If it'll help make you feel better."</p><p>Killian let out a small laugh off that, though not picking on either of them and went to walk off with them.</p><p>With a knowing smile, Katie chuckled and held his hand. "It would make me feel better." she told him.</p><p>"...Great," Felix nodded. "...Let's go, uh, home."</p><p>"Just follow me." Killian smiled as he decided to walk on ahead of them.</p><p>Katie smiled as she followed Killian, holding Felix's hand. "You'll be safe with us." she promised softly.</p><p>"I hope so." Felix nodded calmly.</p><p>Killian gave a small, friendly, paternal smile as he led the way. He was sure that at least one night with them would do wonders for Felix, but only time would be able to tell. Katie smiled softly.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they came back, and Felix took a look around with wide wonder and amazement.</p><p>"Now... I know it's not a big and glamorous mansion, but it's home sweet home," Killian informed as he let Felix come in first and explore up close as he and Katie came from behind him. "With a nice, warm bed... Home-cooked meals... Running water... And a thing they call air-conditioning."</p><p>"It feels fancy." Felix commented.</p><p>Katie smiled softly as she watched him.</p><p>"Uh... Where do I sleep?" Felix asked then.</p><p>"Well you can sleep on the sofa bed with me tonight, or go and stay on the ship with Killian until we get something better sorted," Katie smiled to him.</p><p>"...I guess I'll go with Killian," Felix said, not sure what else to say to that. "...I can, right?"</p><p>"That's why it was offered," Killian nodded. "I'll miss you very much tonight, Miss Katie~" he then added in a charming voice as he took her hand dramatically.</p><p>Katie giggled. "I'll miss you too, My Captain," she chuckled. She then looked to Felix. "Have you eaten?" she asked him softly.</p><p>Killian smiled warmly as he went to the door, but he waited for a little before he would leave.</p><p>"I have not," Felix shook his head. "I could eat though."</p><p>"Well, I could make you something if you'd like," Katie smiled. She then looked to Killian. "And I'll make you both a hot chocolate too~" she smiled to him.</p><p>"Hot chocolate sounds divine." Killian smiled back warmly.</p><p>"I guess I'll just take a sandwich." Felix shrugged.</p><p>Katie smiled and then went to make the drinks and made Felix a nice filling sandwich. Felix soon took a look around to get settled into the new area.</p><p>"Do you need any help?" Killian offered to Katie.</p><p>"No, thank you, just sit and let me tend to you both." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"We'll eat like kings tonight." Killian nodded as he smiled towards Felix.</p><p>Felix gave a bit of a weak, but still visible smile back as he then decided to go back to his sketching.</p><p>"...He seems shy and quiet on his own." Killian noted.</p><p>Katie nodded softly. "It'll be new to him here." she said softly as she made a sandwich for Killian too, as she didn't want him to go hungry either.</p><p>"I suppose that makes sense," Killian nodded as he accepted the sandwich and bit into it. "Mm... SO much better than baloney~"</p><p>Katie giggled and handed him his hot chocolate before taking one over to Felix, as well as his sandwich and some potato chips on a plate. "Here, sweetheart." she told him softly.</p><p>Killian happily accepted the hot chocolate.</p><p>"Thanks." Felix said as he put his notebook away for now and he soon began to eat up as he felt quite hungry right now.</p><p>Katie gently squeezed his shoulders soothingly. Felix looked over to Katie and gave a small, hopeful smile.</p><p>"Lovely as always..." Killian approved as he finished his first sandwich slice.</p><p>"Go ahead, eat up and drink." Katie smiled softly as she sat next to him.</p><p>Killian chuckled as he tucked into his food. Felix didn't say much as he savored his food as much as possible, he ate a bit like he hadn't eaten in days. Katie looked soft to that and went and got another sandwich for him.</p><p>"Slow down," Killian warned Felix. "You might choke or get hiccups."</p><p>"Sorry... I'm just so hungry..." Felix said softly after he finished his first helping.</p><p>"You won't go hungry anymore, sweetheart," Katie told him softly. "Just pace yourself with this one too so you won't throw up." she advised gently.</p><p>Felix soon nodded as he sipped some more hot chocolate before he would get full.</p><p>"I'll be sure to come back again soon unless you start to get sick of me." Killian teased Katie as he was finishing up.</p><p>"I won't get sick of you," Katie smiled to Killian warmly. "And I want to see you both every day if possible." she then added, including Felix on that.</p><p>Felix cracked a smile at that, though he didn't have much to say.</p><p>"That would be lovely," Killian smiled as he added emphasis to help encourage and comfort Felix. "We'll be like a <em>family</em> and <em>families</em> always stick together no matter what happens."</p><p>"Ohana." Katie smiled a little.</p><p>"You wanna what?" Felix asked.</p><p>"It means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Katie giggled softly to that.</p><p>"Brilliant philosophy." Killian approved.</p><p>Felix then hugged Katie instantly as he closed his eyes before a teardrop rolled down his left cheek. Katie wrapped her arms back around him and stroked his hair gently. She rested her chin against the top of his head too as while he was sitting she was taller. Felix looked emotional as his eyes briefly flashed as he thought about something before he closed them again during the comfort. Killian felt emotional himself, but he did his best to hide it as he watched the two bond like a true mother and son, whether by shared blood or not. Katie gave a small smile to Killian, inviting him wordlessly if he wanted to join in. </p><p>Killian wiped a tear from his eye as he looked bashful, though wasn't ashamed to cry in front of Katie, and he soon went to join in on the hug. Katie took one arm from Felix to put around Killian so they could all have a warm hug. Killian smiled warmly then as things were going to be just fine from here on out. It was the perfect end to the perfect day for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Little Way's Down the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day came warm but not too warm, and cloudy but not rainy. Mary Margaret woke up and had decided Katie could have the day off but she herself would have to go to work. David still slept as much as he could until he had to go to work next, though he thought about maybe showing Katie where he worked and his co-workers since she now knew the truth and more about magic. Katie yawned softly as she woke up. David then decided to make some breakfast before he would have to get going for the day. Katie got up, got dressed and then gave a soft smile.</p><p>"Morning." David greeted Katie once he saw her.</p><p>"Morning, Daddy." Katie smiled in greeting.</p><p>David beamed at that. "Hungry?" he then asked. "I'll make you a quick breakfast and if you want, I can take you to where I work." he then offered.</p><p>"I'd like that." Katie smiled warmly.</p><p>"Would you like something special for breakfast?" David then asked. "I can make something real quick if you'd like."</p><p>"Just some toast will do." Katie smiled to him as she gave him a daughterly kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"That's all? Okay," David smiled back as he got the bread out. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"I slept wonderfully," Katie smiled softly. "Even though I was in bed alone, I didn't feel alone." she said softly.</p><p>"Oh, good," David smiled back. "So, did Felix have fun last night too?"</p><p>"I like to think he did," Katie smiled softly. "I taught him Ohana." she said.</p><p>"Where did you learn that?" David asked curiously.</p><p>"A little film called <em>Lilo &amp; Stitch</em>." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"I haven't seen it," David said before he had an idea as he plated her toast for her and held it out to her. "You know... We should have a movie night sometime... If you'd like."</p><p>Katie took the toast. "Thank you," she told him. She then took a bite of the toast. "I'd like that..." she smiled softly.</p><p>"You're welcome... And I'd like it a lot too." David smiled back warmly as he decided to sit with her as he got himself a quick bit of eggs with his own toast and some fruit.</p><p>Katie smiled and nibbled on her toast happily. David smiled back as he ate up his breakfast as they both enjoyed the morning so far.</p><p>"So, Mom doesn't want me coming into work today... What's on my agenda?" Katie smiled playfully.</p><p>David chuckled at the first thing she said. "Well, there's always coming into work with me and you could meet seven special people who made a difference in your mother's life," he then suggested. "Should be fine as long as Leroy's in a decent mood, though knowing him, that's easier said than done."</p><p>"I'd like that." Katie smiled fondly, though a little shyly.</p><p>"I just hope you don't mind whistling," David smiled back. "Sometimes they like to whistle while they work."</p><p>Katie smiled. "I don't mind whistling at all." she giggled softly. She figured out who they were.</p><p>"You'll also see more of what I mean by this town being magic." David then added as he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>Katie smiled and took a sip of her own drink.</p><p>"Good toast?" David asked once he soon finished his plate.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Katie smiled.</p><p>"I had a good breakfast myself," David smiled back as he took the plates. "I'll just wash these up and we'll get going."</p><p>Katie grabbed the dish towel so she could dry them. David smiled at her as they washed up the dishes real quick as there weren't very many, but he loved the bonding experience. Katie finished drying and then playfully flicked the towel at his leg.</p><p>"Yow!" David yelped before laughing. "Hey! What was that for?"</p><p>Katie grinned. "To get you ready to leave so we can get to your work?" she joked.</p><p>"Very funny," David smirked as he walked off. "I won't be too long now. You go do whatever you have to do to get ready."</p><p>Katie was already dressed so she went and brushed her teeth and her hair.</p><p>David eventually met her out as he got his keys ready and smiled. "Ready to go?" he then asked.</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Let's go then." David smiled back as he went out the door with her, locking it behind him, and he brought her out to his car.</p><p>Katie hopped in, looking excited to see where her dad worked. David smiled at Katie and soon drove them away from the apartment and went to take her to a special spot which was his workplace. Katie smiled as they went on their way.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, David made it to the mines and went out after parking the car and let Katie observe up close before they would go inside. "Well, this is where I work while Mary Marg--Your mother is at school." he soon informed.</p><p>Katie smiled. "Can I help you out a bit today?" she asked him.</p><p>"Depends, can you lift a pic-ax and strike against a tough surface?" David countered.</p><p>"Well there's only one way to find out... By trying." Katie retorted with a grin.</p><p>"Well, all right, come on then." David chuckled as he began to lead the way.</p><p>Katie followed him, excited to meet the dwarves, and maybe help out her dad. </p><p>"Hey, guys..." David said on the way inside.</p><p>"Are you part of some religion who doesn't believe in being on time or something, Nolan?" The grumpier dwarf asked, a bit firm and sharp as he held a clipboard.</p><p>"Sorry, Leroy," David said as he stepped out a little. "I had to bring along a little something."</p><p>"Enough with the size jokes!" Katie huffed playfully as she stepped over too.</p><p>"Sorry, Katie." David said bashfully.</p><p>Leroy glanced over and took a long look at Katie. "...Have we met?" he then asked, a bit distracted by her looks. "You seem familiar somehow."</p><p>"I'm Katie, I, um, I'm David and Mary Margaret's daughter..." Katie smiled softly then couldn't resist any more and threw her arms around Leroy and gave him a hug.</p><p>David nodded before looking wide-eyed as well as the other dwarves.</p><p>Leroy's eyes widened as he grunted in the hug. "I'm not much of a hugger, kid," he said to her, trying to get her off without sounding rude about it. "...Okay, that's enough... Anytime now... Hands off, sister!" he soon finally said as he looked a bit grumpy. "Good to meet ya, though."</p><p>"Sorry," Katie blushed a little as she let go. "I just got excited to meet you," she said quietly. She then thought of a way to make it less awkward. "Free Hug Day?" she then suggested for the reason she would give hugs out too, even to 'strangers'.</p><p>The others looked at each other, not sure, though the one in the purple hat smiled widely and latched right onto Katie's legs, trying to help make her feel taller. </p><p>"Well, that escalated quickly." David chuckled bashfully.</p><p>Katie giggled a little and hugged him.</p><p>"Katie... These are your former godfathers, but they can be again if you want," David soon said. "I'll introduce you."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nod.</p><p>David soon introduced the dwarves to Katie who smiled at her, though not Leroy as he just nodded his head. "...Come on, Leroy, how about a little smile?" he then asked.</p><p>Leroy glared with a firm frown before he grinned briefly, showing his teeth, before going back to his default face. Katie hid a smile to that.</p><p>"All right, pick up an axe and some slack," Leroy said to Katie. "As long as you're here, you might as well work."</p><p>David glanced over towards Katie to see if she would be willing.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Alright," she smiled. "I'm willing to at least try." she added.</p><p>"Here... You can borrow this." Leroy said softly as he brought out a pic-ax that once had the name "STEALTHY" on it.</p><p>"Thank you." Katie said softly back, as she gently took the pickaxe from him. She then carefully but firmly held it, her hands a little apart so she would have a firm enough grip on it.</p><p>"This is how the town gets its magic," David told Katie. "The dwarves help mine it like they did back in The Enchanted Forest with the fairies."</p><p>Leroy nodded as those were simpler times.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that. "Well, as I can use it, I should help out occasionally, right?" she gave a small smile.</p><p>"Right," David nodded. You're very generous, Katie."</p><p>Katie blushed but smiled. "Lead the way, gentlemen!" she said though to try to get the attention on something other than her.</p><p>"Right this way," Leroy said, a bit firmly. "Heigh-Ho, boys. It's off to work we go."</p><hr/><p>David and the dwarves soon went to follow Leroy further inside the mines so that there could be some work done as Leroy told Katie what to do and what to expect, though it was interesting to have a girl miner around since it was usually just men who normally did that sort of thing. Once they got down there and Katie was advised what to do she set to work, making sure her posture and grip were fine so she wouldn't hurt herself or break the pic-axe and lifted it up and swung it down on the spot she had been pointed to. David glanced back at Katie once in a while to check on her as he worked his usual speed. Leroy monitored them as it was part of his job on the team and kept a close eye on Katie since it was her first time and all. Katie made sure to try her very best and tried to work hard too.</p><p>"Not bad for a first-timer, if you come back, you'll get the hang of it," Leroy said to Katie. "You wanna join us for lunch?"</p><p>"Of course I'll come back, maybe I could do week switches, one week at the school, then one week here?" Katie suggested. She then gave a small smile. "And if I'm invited I'd love to join you all for lunch." she said softly.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Leroy nodded to both of what she had to say.</p><p>David smiled fondly as this worked out better than he thought it would. Katie smiled to that. </p><p>"Maybe you'll get a new nickname from that ax too, girly," Leroy smirked a bit as he walked off. "Who knows? Maybe you'll become an honorary dwarf, just like Anton here."</p><p>A long-haired and bearded man looked over and smiled and waved innocently at Katie as he worked with the other dwarves.</p><p>"Or as we like to call him 'Tiny'." Leroy then added.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and waved back.</p><hr/><p>Belle was still fast asleep with a small smile on her face. Cherry woke up a bit early, unable to fall back asleep, so she was in the kitchen and found her way around as she began to cook breakfast in an attempt to be hospitable, though she was a little nervous every step of the way since she hadn't really done something like this before. Gold pressed a warm kiss to Belle's cheek as he started to get ready for the day. Belle giggled sleepily. Cherry zipped around, a bit hyperly around the kitchen, though she was sort of cheating after she used some magic to do the harder work and hoped she could get the food ready and prepared before Gold or Belle would wake up. Gold smiled.</p><p>"For the first time in his-to-rrrryyyy... It's gonna start rainin' men... Oh, yeah... IT'S RAININ' MEN!~" Cherry began to sing from the kitchen. "Hallelujah, it's rainin' men~"</p><p>Gold walked down to the kitchen. Cherry soon knelt down to the oven and spun around a bit, though yelped as she kept the biscuits in line and quickly caught them on the tray before they would fall and hit the ground as she put the tray down with a sigh of relief as she moved and shook the frying pan next with the eggs steaming up with the oven mitts on.</p><p>"Well, this is a nice surprise." Gold noted.</p><p>"Eek!" Cherry yelped as she was caught and ducked down to the floor, hiding behind the lower cabinets. "...H-How long have you been standing there?" she asked bashfully and nervously.</p><p>"Not long, I heard the singing and got curious." Gold told her.</p><p>"...That wasn't singing, that was screeching..." Cherry muttered bashfully as she quickly got up on her feet and turned away as she turned off the stove and wiped her forehead as she sweated like crazy. "Phew! I'm sweating like a sinner at church!"</p><p>Gold fetched a little portable fan and offered it to her. </p><p>"Thank you..." Cherry panted as she held onto it and turned it on once she set it down and waved her hand in front of her face. "Phew... I already put a bra on, now I have to take it off again..." she mumbled to herself since she felt very hot, though briefly cooled down.</p><p>"Well, don't let me being here stop you." Gold actually teased.</p><p>Cherry hugged her chest as she turned all pink in the face with wide eyes and began to sweat, though from nerves that time and not the kitchen heat. She then smirked playfully as she reached under her shirt and went to move the bra to unhook it, though didn't fully just yet, just to test him as she bit her lip playfully, exposing her front teeth as she tried to look cute and goofy at the same time, though she didn't think her face looked sexy. Gold raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn away.</p><p>"He's serious... He's totally serious..." Cherry whispered to herself as she soon unhooked the bra and slid it out of her shirt and held out the bra in front of him before she soon let her fingertips loose and dropped it right on his feet.</p><p>"And is that better, dearie?~" Gold asked her.</p><p>"A bit..." Cherry said as she leaned back a bit before hopping up on the counter behind her and she crossed her legs. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I was hoping I'd surprise you guys at the table."</p><p>Belle yawned as she soon woke up and went into the bathroom before anywhere else.</p><p>"Well, I could pretend I never saw you cooking and go sit at the table~" Gold smirked.</p><p>"You could do that, yes..." Cherry replied as she took his face a bit, nearly cooing at him as she fluttered her eyes, dropping her voice a bit low and smoky. "Or else face punishment from Cookin' Mama~"</p><p>"And we wouldn't want that~" Gold hummed and then sneakily stole a little kiss before going to do just that so she would be able to 'surprise' him.</p><p>Cherry let out a small piggy squeal before snorting at the kiss as she hopped off of the counter then.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, the breakfast was all ready as Belle then came in and sat at the table. She was just about to ask what happened to breakfast until...</p><p>"Ahem..." Cherry cleared her throat as she came to sort out the breakfast to them while trying to look like a cutesy hostess. "Ma chère Mademoiselle and Monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you today. And now, I invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair, As the dining room proudly presents your breakfast." she said, showing them fried potatoes, toast, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and waffles.</p><p>"This looks wonderful, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Cherry... When did you have the time to do all of this?" Belle asked in amazement.</p><p>"Thank you," Cherry smiled warmly with a small nod. "Also, I woke up around 6:00 and couldn't fall back asleep, so I just decided to get busy and plan a surprise for you guys."</p><p>"Thank you, dearie." Gold said with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Belle smiled back.</p><p>Cherry beamed a bit before she decided to sit down with them and helped herself to the breakfast buffet as they ate up together. Gold took some too.</p><p>"Sleep well?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"Yeah, especially after my bath," Cherry nodded before mumbling quietly. "Though I wish I didn't have to leave..."</p><p>Gold looked to Belle, having a silent conversation with his eyes. <em>'Should we invite her to stay?'</em> he asked.</p><p><em>'For the day or for like... Ever?'</em> Belle replied before winking at him with a small smile. <em>'Is this forever, dearie?'</em></p><p><em>'Forever, if you want it too, dearie~'</em> Gold replied a hint of a smirk as he took a sip of some tea.</p><p>Belle giggled a bit. <em>'We'll talk it over with her, but it would be nice since we both enjoy her company~...'</em> she then replied to him with a small nod.</p><p>'<em>I wonder what Katie's up to?'</em> Cherry asked herself in her head as she was the odd one out before looking over at the two as they got lost in their own thoughts. <em>'...I wonder what Mr. Gold would say if I showed up to his shop in a French maid costume? ...Nah, he'd probably kick me out at the very idea... Let's listen to some music...'</em> she then stopped thinking and bobbed her head along to a song in her head.</p><p>Gold smiled, then he turned his attention to Cherry. "Do you really not want to leave, dearie?" he asked, though he raised his eyebrow at the head bobbing.</p><p>Cherry shook her head. "Huh? What?" she then asked. "Heh... Well, if you guys need some privacy, I can go back to David and Mary Margaret... But... I just feel so comfortable around here," she said with a small shrug. "It feels... Homey."</p><p>"I'm glad you think that," Belle smiled warmly. "And we do love your company in return."</p><p>"Would you like to stay?" Gold asked her.</p><p>Cherry swallowed her juice heavily as she looked bashful at them. "Uh, sure," she then said with a small nod. "That sounds kinda nice... Just let me talk with Katie and the others about it and I'll probably move in then."</p><p>"Oh, good," Belle smiled warmly. "I'm sure we'll work out a way for you to stay~"</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"All right, I'll stay," Cherry said before crossing her arms. "But a few things..."</p><p>Belle flinched a bit nervously as that sounded firm.</p><p>"I'm gonna need a cell phone for one thing... I feel like I'm living back in the 1970's...." Cherry began to list as she sounded firm, though not too overly serious like she was mad at them. "Second, we're gonna have a movie marathon at some point so you guys can get to know The Wonderful World of Disney... Thirdly..." she then paused. "...Uh. Um... Hmm..."</p><p>Gold waited for her to think.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Cherry then said. "I'll need a laptop computer."</p><p>"...All right, we'll see what we can do," Belle nodded. "Just as long as you're nice about it."</p><p>"And I said NOW!" Cherry then added sharply as she slammed the top of the table before she saw them looking at her. "...Please?" she then added weakly before she squirmed in her seat and smiled nervously. "...I'll just wait until you can afford my personal luxuries and say 'Thank you' like a good girl."</p><p>"Politeness is a good thing to have, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"I-It was a joke... I'm joking..." Cherry grinned as she sweated nervously while squirming in her seat. "I mean I would never..." she then paused with a deep gasp. "...I'll wash the dishes." she then decided.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea." Belle teased.</p><p>Gold nodded. "That is a good idea." he agreed.</p><p>Cherry smiled sheepishly as she soon collected the dishes and went to go and wash them up.</p><p>Belle smiled peacefully before looking around and soon looked perplexed over something that caught her attention. "...Rumple, why is there a bra on the kitchen floor?"</p><p>"Cherry got too warm in the kitchen, she must have forgotten to pick it up~" Gold said, sipping his tea.</p><p>"And you didn't stop her?" Belle smirked as she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't think she would have stopped even if I'd tried that," Gold told her at first, though couldn't resist some of his old impishness. "I challenged her and she accepted~" he added with a small mischievous smirk</p><p>"She did not!" Belle gasped in disbelief before eyeing him, a bit surprised. "...She <em>did</em>?"</p><p>Cherry glanced over a bit as she washed the dishes before looking back as she stared down at her hands so to focus on her task.</p><p>Gold nodded. "She was going to do it anyway even without my challenge though..." he made sure to assure Belle, not wanting her to think he was some devious sex fiend.</p><p>"Hmm... Well... All right," Belle then said before grimacing. "Uh... Cher... Cherry?! Can you pick that up, please?"</p><p>Cherry poked her head out, confused before she looked down and gasped before grabbing her bra and put it behind her back before she blushed. "I am SO sorry!" she then said as she backed away bashfully and she grinned with a nervous giggle at them. "Pretend you didn't see that."</p><p>Gold sipped his tea again until it was all gone.</p><p>"Done? Okay..." Cherry said, reaching for the cup so that she could wash that too.</p><p>Belle smiled as she then decided to wipe her mouth after a very large and special breakfast.</p><p>"Thank you, dearie." Gold said and handed over the cup.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she took the cup and soon walked off.</p><p>"Do you want something special to do today?" Belle asked him.</p><p>"Maybe we should go and get those items she'll need?" Gold suggested quietly.</p><p>"All right," Belle nodded as she smiled at how sweet that was. "Do you think you can afford that stuff?"</p><p>"Aye, dearie." Gold agreed.</p><p>"Would be nice," Belle nodded. "We'll be like a little family of our own... I just don't think my father would approve of this... He already felt scorn against you."</p><p>Cherry soon finished with the dishes and tried to do a leap over the couch and end up sitting down in it in the background, though when she leapt up and landed, she ended up landing on her face with her legs in the air before they swung over her head and she fell out of the couch and landed into a sitting position on the floor, looking a bit dizzy for a few moments.</p><p>"Well, your father has never liked me, but we are together through that." Gold told her quietly.</p><p>"Yes, that's true." Belle nodded.</p><p>Cherry soon went to try to wrestle down the couch before she began to ride it and waved one hand in the air as she latched on with another hand and bounced herself up and down like she was riding a mechanical bull.</p><p>"And just what are you doing to the couch, dearie?" Gold asked Cherry.</p><p>"Waugh!" Cherry yelped as she fell right off on the other side. "Nothing?~" she replied with a light muffle.</p><p>Belle giggled a bit. Gold shook his head just a little, but smirked. Cherry soon rolled over and crawled across the floor before standing back up.</p><p>"Let's go shopping." Belle beamed at her husband then.</p><p>Gold nodded. "You should get dressed first though, dearies." he advised the two.</p><p>"All right, we'll be right back." Belle replied.</p><p>"Unless you wanna help us, Goldibear~" Cherry cooed as she leaned over him with a small smirk with her hands behind her back and she soon winked at him as she tried to look seductive.</p><p>"I better not or we might end up not going out~" Gold replied.</p><p>"Worth a shot~" Cherry smirked with her tongue out.</p><p>Belle soon took Cherry's hand and walked off with her to go and get dressed.</p><hr/><p>A couple of months passed with relative peace. Gold and Belle had let Cherry move in, and Katie had spent time with both jobs and even made sure to have time with Killian and Felix, along with Regina and Henry. One night, when neither one had to work, Katie decided she wanted to go out and have a drink with Cherry and Regina who had become a close friend. She wanted to let her parents have some more alone time too so that was why she hadn't invited them. She had arranged for them to meet at the Rabbit Hole again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Way too Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight, Katie had changed up her alive costume and had gone with the video game style, thus being both innocent-looking and a bit more mature looking too.</p><p>"That's an interesting look." David commented as he wanted to see Katie out before she would leave out the door.</p><p>"I just fancied a little change," Katie smiled to her dad. She gave him a hug. "Have a nice evening with Mom and if I need you guys I'll call you." she told him.</p><p>"All right," David smiled back as he hugged her back. "Have a great time."</p><p>Katie nodded and smiled. She then left to go head off to the bar. She text Cherry, letting her know she was on the way to the bar and would wait outside for her.</p><p>Cherry wore a bit of a perky goth outfit and the streak in her hair was colored bright violet as she wore mostly black in her dress shirt with a matching skirt, a spiked collar on her neck, and matching violet and black striped leggings with stylish black boots. "You don't think this is too much, do you?" she then asked Belle as she was texting with Lilac, Katie, and Regina about coming over after she used and adjusted to her brand new phone.</p><p>"No, you look cute in that actually," Belle smiled. "I could never wear such a thing."</p><p>Lilac had agreed to meet them at the bar too.</p><p>"Oh, good, Lilac's coming too~" Cherry beamed in excitement as she grabbed her purse while texting on her phone without taking a break and soon sent one over to Katie as she was set to go next.</p><hr/><p>Regina wore mostly dark blue and hints of red in a cute top with a skirt and darker leggings and shiny shoes. Cherry soon went on her way as she listened to some music on her phone on the way over, grooving to the beat a bit before she would come into the bar with Katie for their special night together. Katie arrived at the bar and waited outside with a small smile. She held her phone close though in case something cropped up.</p><p><strong><em>"Look out behind you."</em> </strong>Cherry's next text soon read.</p><p>Katie narrowed her eyes a little and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>"BOO!" Cherry called out as she suddenly towered over her friend with a mischievous laugh.</p><p>Katie yelped and almost dropped her phone, but tucked it away in the apron pocket. "Don't do that!" she pouted.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Cherry chuckled innocently. "Good to see ya though."</p><p>Katie texted Regina, asking if she was on the way or inside already.</p><p>"Coming in a few... Had to pick up something on the way xxx" Regina replied.</p><p>Cherry kept playing with her new phone as she tapped her foot in the background to the song she put on. "Here come the Men in Black... Here come the Men in Blaaack~..." she sang softly to herself.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. <strong><em>'We'll be waiting at the bar for you, I'll order you a drink. xxx'</em></strong> she replied back. She chuckled to Cherry.</p><p><strong><em>'Alright, won't be too long now'</em></strong>. Regina replied.</p><p>Cherry smirked as she glanced back at Katie.</p><p>Katie nodded. "We can go in, we'll wait for Regina inside." she smiled.</p><p>"All right then," Cherry replied. "I'm glad that we're friends with her. She seems a lot cooler than I thought she would be."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly as they entered the bar.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, gang, sorry we're late." Cherry smirked as they came into the bar together.</p><p>The top-hatted/bunny-eared patron glanced over while hiding within the crowd.</p><p>"Girls, you came back," Percy beamed. "Good to see you again."</p><p>Lilac waved at them.</p><p>"Well, this place is awesome." Katie smiled. She walked up to the bar with Cherry.</p><p>Cherry waved back once she saw Lilac.</p><p>"You want your usual then?" Percy asked them once they sat down.</p><p>"Yes, please, and Regina's usual too please." Katie smiled.</p><p>Percy nodded as he went to get their drinks ready. Cherry looked around with a small beam after seeing her old friend Lilac. Regina was soon on her way over with a small, sociable smile.</p><p>Lilac came and sat next to Cherry. "How have you been?" she asked warmly.</p><p>"Pretty good, pretty decent," Cherry replied. "Settling into a new life and new experience."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Lilac grinned.</p><p>"I've also been doing a little bit of thinking..." Cherry then said bashfully about the "dangerous pastime".</p><p>"Dangerous pastime." Lilac teased but smiled and listened to what Cherry was going to say.</p><p>"I know..." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully with a light chuckle. "Ahem... Well... I'm not sure how good I would be... I have thought about this lately... Especially when I visit the park with Belle or when Katie talks about the kids at school or how much she enjoys having Felix around..." she then began before shrugging bashfully. "Though... Lately... I've been thinking about having a baby."</p><p>"Oh, that would be lovely for you." Lilac smiled warmly.</p><p>"I dunno what's gotten into me," Cherry shrugged bashfully. "I get nervous around young kids because I don't know what to do with them... Unlike Katie who's a natural, but... Yeah... I decided that since I have a life here, I might as well start living it."</p><p>"It sounds like you're broody, and are you planning on carrying the baby yourself?" Lilac said and then asked her with a smile, just curious.</p><p>"Uh, t-t-that's something that scares me," Cherry waved her hand nervously with a small grin as she got sweaty suddenly. "Just... How the baby would come to me, where the baby would come from, planning on telling Belle and Rumple about it..."</p><p>Lilac nodded softly. "Maybe you could ask a friend to carry a baby for you?" she suggested.</p><p>"Well, I do have one friend in mind who would be thrilled at the offer..." Cherry nodded back as she took a sip of her drink.</p><p>"Is it your friend Katie?" Lilac asked.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Cherry then nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Katie was always the mother between the two of us and I'm just the babysitting aunt who sends the kids back home after a long afternoon together."</p><p>Lilac smiled.</p><p>"I just... I'm surprised I'm willing to go through with... Having a baby..." Cherry said bashfully with her hands against her chest. "That's usually Katie's job... Plus... I'm not sure if Belle or Rumple would even want to have kids... But we all try to live up to compromises with each other as a trio."</p><p>Lilac gave a nod with a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks." Cherry smiled back a little.</p><p>Lilac offered Cherry one of the mozzarella sticks she had. "Sorry they're not fresh, but they're still warm." she smiled.</p><p>"Hm... That's a shame, but I'm not one to turn 'em down..." Cherry said before she took the stick and soon nibbled right on it, gushing about the cheesiness inside. "Mm... Still good... Not as cheesy, but still good~"</p><p>"It still has the same amount of cheese." Lilac laughed.</p><p>"Just seems cheesier when hot and fresh though." Cherry smirked.</p><p>Lilac chuckled and nodded.</p><p>"Thank you though," Cherry replied. "I'm still unsure about working here, but you seem to have a lot of fun."</p><p>"Yeah, it is quite fun," Lilac smiled. "Why don't you try one shift with me this week and if you don't like it you'll at least be able to say you tried?" she suggested.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Cherry said with a small nod. "Would I have to do an interview?"</p><p>Lilac smiled. "Not for this single shift, if you do want to continue though then yes, you'll have to have a small interview." she told her.</p><p>"All right then," Cherry nodded. "Just give me a time and date then." she then said with a small smile.</p><p>"Well, when are you next free?" Lilac asked her.</p><p>"Uh... Lemme see..." Cherry said thoughtfully before taking out her phone to check her calender. "Probably Tuesday or Thursday."</p><p>"How about Thursday?" Lilac smiled.</p><p>"Thursday should be fine," Cherry nodded. "Uh... Now for a time... I'm afraid I can't go TOO early in the morning."</p><p>"Oh, no, I don't work day shifts, so it'll be an evening shift." Lilac smiled.</p><p>"Good, cuz sometimes I like to sleep late whenever I'm not needed at the library." Cherry leaned in with a whisper and a smirk.</p><p>Lilac laughed behind her hand at that.</p><p>Cherry let out a small laugh to that too before she ate another mozzarella stick. "Mm... True happiness is a handsome supply of mozzarella sticks~"</p><p>Lilac chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Katie waved at Regina as the woman arrived. </p><p>Regina waved back to Katie and soon came to see the smaller woman. "Good to see you." she said with a sincere smile.</p><p>"It's good to see you too," Katie smiled as she hugged the older woman. "I ordered your usual." she told her.</p><p>"Oh, good," Regina smiled back as she brought out her purse and put it on the table. "I have something for you to share if you would like too."</p><p>"Oh?" Katie asked softly with a small smile. Her curiosity was rearing its head, but if it was anything expensive she would either try to politely decline or would find some way to pay her back.</p><p>Regina soon looked around and brought out a plastic container from her purse to show her famous apple turnovers.</p><p>"Oh," Katie smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I'd love to share some." she whispered with a smile.</p><p>"Just don't ask for the secret ingredient." Regina smirked playfully.</p><p>"Fine, fine, keep your secrets~" Katie teased and then broke off a little piece of one to try it.</p><p>Regina chuckled as she decided to have a little bit too. "Sorry, but that's my policy, unless you wanna make some for Henry someday whenever you come by with Felix." she then said.</p><p>"They're good," Katie smiled softly. "And that would be nice, we could make it as a group activity." she suggested.</p><p>"It would be nice." Regina smiled back warmly as Percy came by with the drinks and a note.</p><p>Percy tipped his hat as he gave the note to Katie and walked off to let the two continue their conversation.</p><p>Katie smiled. She took the note curiously, but gave a polite nod and smile to Percy. "One moment." she told Regina as she then looked at the note.</p><p>Percy smiled back at Katie as he served others while Regina nodded at the girl.</p><p>Tne note read:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I have been watching you for a while</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Talking to you in private is my biggest goal</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As I've seen you come and go</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Under the Rabbit Hole</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meet me outside in half an hour</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You should meet me there</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From the March Hare"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Katie read the note carefully and then looked curious, she put it in her pocket and glanced around curiously. She took a sip of her drink as she did so it wouldn't be quite so obvious. </p><p>"What is it?" Regina asked Katie.</p><p>"You heard of the March Hare?" Katie wondered quietly as she then turned her attention back to Regina.</p><p>"...Bits and pieces," Regina said thoughtfully. "He's a mysterious patron, but I don't know who he really is... I have a history with The Mad Hatter here though, so I doubt it's him."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "Alright..." she said quietly, thoughtfully. She took another sip of her drink.</p><p>"So you think you'll go check it out?" Regina asked cautiously.</p><p>"I'm not sure... I am curious though and it says he only wants to talk," Katie said quietly. "Maybe I'll have my phone ready to speed dial you for if something wrong starts to happen?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"All right," Regina nodded before smirking at the "curious" part. "Don't wander too far into Wonderland~"</p><p>Katie gave a small chuckle to that. Regina smiled warmly at her as they sat together while drinking their drinks. Katie kept an eye on the time, but also made sure to keep up her conversation with Regina until it was time for her to go and meet this March Hare.</p><p>"It's nice to have some girlfriends, I don't get out of the house much," Regina smiled before she looked at the time too. "...It's almost time. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" she then asked.</p><p>"Maybe you could sit at a table where you can see outside better?" Katie suggested as a counter offer. "And I'm glad we're friends." she smiled softly.</p><p>"All right," Regina smiled back a bit. "I just want you to be careful... Not everything is exactly what it seems."</p><p>Katie gave Regina a warm hug. She then decided to go and meet this March Hare. Regina nodded and soon let Katie get going.</p><hr/><p>Outside was the top-hatted/rabbit-eared man who was waiting out up front.</p><p>"March Hare?" Katie asked as she approached him.</p><p>The figure nodded at her and soon took her hand to lead her somewhere to talk in private. Katie allowed him to lead her away a little, but stopped while they were still in view so Regina could see them, even though she wouldn't be able to hear them. Regina looked concerned, but acted like she was just playing on her phone or drinking her drink so the mysterious March Hare wouldn't get suspicious.</p><p>"I've been watching you for a long time..." The March Hare soon said to Katie and pinned her up against the wall, his voice sounding familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. "So are we gonna do something about it or are you going to just play hard to get? I've been burned by other women before~"</p><p>Katie winced as her back hit the wall. "First off, ouch..." she had to say about that. She then tried to push him back a little. "And secondly I came here to find out what you wanted, but I'm in a relationship." she told him, not rude but not too polite either due to the rough treatment.</p><p>"You just don't know what you want," The March Hare smirked as he kept a firm hold on her. "I've been looking for Mrs. Right for a long time... What am I gonna do? Build one of my own out of used body parts in a science lab? I think not!"</p><p>"And you think I'm <em>your</em> Mrs. Right?" Katie asked incredulously, but then had to ask a slightly bigger question in her mind. "Build one out of body parts... Are you actually Dr. Finkelstein?" she had to ask.</p><p>"Finkelstein?" The March Hare repeated in deadpan. "That's not even close... Though I thought you and I could talk a little, Katie~"</p><p>"It'd be easier to talk if you weren't pinning me to the wall." Katie frowned to him, trying to push his stomach as the shoulders hadn't worked.</p><p>"My apologies..." The March Hare smirked as he backed up a little and let her calm down a little. "I just had to get your attention somehow~"</p><p>Katie straightened her dress out and then frowned to him. "Well, you could have come to speak to me like a normal person, but like I said, I'm in a relationship with someone and am not open to anyone else." she said firmly.</p><p>"You don't know what you want..." The March Hare said before removing his hat and ears to reveal himself to Katie. "Besides... I've known you longer."</p><p>"Dr. Whale..." Katie blinked.</p><p>"You caught me," Dr. Whale smiled innocently as he came up towards her. "Now come on... Don't you wanna be with a <em>real</em> man? I'm a doctor after all~"</p><p>"I am already with a real man, a pirate." Katie said and then turned to go back inside.</p><p>"But that's not a real job," Dr. Whale said as he grabbed her arm. "Why do you have to make thins so difficult? How do you even know if he loves you? He's been with several women before you came around. I know, I've seen."</p><p>"I know that, and while I'm not too pleased... It was before he met me, and if he didn't love me he wouldn't have split his heart with me." Katie said quietly. She tried tugging her arm away.</p><p>"...He did that?" Dr. Whale asked softly and surprised.</p><p>Regina soon looked ready to come outside.</p><p>Katie nodded. "He did." she said quietly.</p><p>"Well... I'm more loyal than a pirate..." Dr. Whale smirked before he led the girl up against the wall in the dark alley where no one would see or hear them and he soon grabbed Katie's face and forced a kiss onto her once he backed her up against the wall.</p><p>Regina soon suddenly shook once she saw Katie out of sight and with Dr. Whale and she hopped off of her barstool and stormed off to leave the bar briefly.</p><p>"Mmph!" Katie squeaked in shock and tried to break the kiss and push him away again.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon looked over and felt concerned. "...Katie?" she then asked.</p><p>"She stepped out, don't worry about it." Regina replied as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</p><p>Cherry just shrugged and nodded as she bonded with Lilac. "So, uh, I guess I'd just have to ask what I'd have to do as a server..." she then began.</p><p>"Well, you would take orders, and then take them out to the ones who ordered them, you'd not have to make the drinks this first shift but if you continued we'd teach you how to make the drinks." Lilac told her.</p><p>"Okay," Cherry nodded. "I might ask this again on the interview though just in case I come back for it. Also, I'm afraid I don't understand a whole lot about tipping, like what would be enough for me or what would be ripping me off if someone did leave me a tip."</p><p>"It depends on the customer, sometimes we get tips, sometimes we don't," Lilac told her. "Though usually people at least leave a couple of dollars." she said.</p><p>Lilac nodded with a smile. Cherry gave a small smile back. Lilac took a sip of her drink and wrote down a the date and time Cherry should come back to have her practice shift.</p><p>"Thanks," Cherry nodded as she accepted the information. "I shall add you to my calendar."</p><p>Lilac smiled.</p><p>"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully and soon walked over to do a bit of karaoke as she suddenly thought of something. "'Scuse me,, Lil~"</p><p>Lilac chuckled. Eventually, the karaoke woman cued Cherry once the music started. Cherry soon mustered up as much courage as she could and started to sing the song <em><strong>"Walking to New Orleans"</strong> </em>which was very old-fashioned as only a few people in the bar knew it, but didn't judge her. Lilac smiled as she listened. Cherry did her best to get in the spirit of the song as she sang her little heart out. Lilac gave a soft smile. </p><p>Cherry soon stopped the song and wiped her eyes as some people clapped for her while tears came into her eyes as she sighed softly and emotionally. Lilac clapped her hands for Cherry too. Cherry soon came back over and went to sit back down with Lilac.</p><p>"That was great." Lilac smiled softly to Cherry.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I don't know about that." Cherry replied bashfully.</p><p>"I do." Lilac smiled warmly.</p><p>Cherry smiled back bashfully. "Thanks, Lil," she then said. "I guess I just had a need for that song."</p><p>Lilac gently reached and squeezed Cherry's hand.</p><p>"Ooh!" Cherry blinked before smiling bashfully from the Lilac.</p><p>"Want something else to drink or eat?" Lilac asked her.</p><p>"Probably just some water for right now," Cherry replied. "This drink and cheese sticks are filling me up pretty quickly."</p><p>Lilac nodded. She ordered a sparkling water for Cherry. </p><p>"Maybe when I have a bit more free time, I'll work on a novel," Cherry then said. "I haven't written in a while."</p><p>"That sounds good." Lilac smiled with a nod.</p><p>"All right... Now for inspiration..." Cherry nodded back before she stopped to think. "I try to be a brilliant author after all."</p><p>"What sort of stories do you like to write?" Lilac asked her.</p><p>"Fantasy... Adventure..." Cherry listed with a small nod. "Sometimes if I'm in one of those kinds moods..." she then said before lowering her voice to sound husky and sexy. "I'll write a little... Special romance~"</p><p>Lilac's eyes widened a little as her eyes darkened from the tone of voice. "O-Oh?" she squeaked.</p><p>"Sometimes when I feel I'm in a good enough mood for it, yeah," Cherry blushed a bit. "Sometimes... I like to write stories where I'm in the place of a student who has an older, experienced, and yet strict schoolteacher/college professor who bonds with him... Among other things."</p><p>Lilac calmed herself a little to that. "Well, your professor is very lucky~" she told her.</p><p>"I remember going to college before coming here, but... I don't remember a whole lot... Must've not been as much fun as they made it sound, but... Yes..." Cherry nodded. "...If you're into that sorta thing, I guess you could read something sometime?"</p><p>Lilac gave a small smile and nod.</p><p>"Just don't judge me too terribly," Cherry replied bashfully. "Not my fault that all I write is shit."</p><p>"I won't be judging and I'm sure your writing is brilliant." Lilac told her.</p><p>"Some folks say I definitely know how to paint a picture with words," Cherry said softly. "But sure, someday, and somehow, I'll be sure to share something with you."</p><p>Lilac smiled.</p><hr/><p>Dr. Whale kept a firm hold on Katie as he soon went to slide his hands to the inside of her clothes. That was, until, his shoulder was tapped, so he turned around and instantly got knocked out by a punch to the face and fell to the ground and now had a bloody nose.</p><p>"Katie... Are you alright?" Regina's voice asked.</p><p>Katie shuddered to that and looked to Regina, but couldn't find any words, but stepped away from the wall and went to hug Regina.</p><p>"Shh... Shh... It's okay..." Regina said softly as she hugged Katie back, gently patting her on the back as she went to bring the younger woman back into the bar. "You don't have to worry about him."</p><p>"Killian isn't going to be happy with me..." Katie said quietly as she wiped her lips furiously on her apron.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Regina told Katie softly. "Whale was just being a pain."</p><p>Katie looked up to her. "Does he always do that?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Not as often as you would think, but he <em>can</em> be dangerous when he's not being a helpful doctor," Regina replied. "You must be eye candy to him, but if he does that again while I'm around, he's gonna need a different hospital."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "Thank you for coming and punching him... Is your hand okay?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I broke a nail, but I'll be fine; it was worth it, so you're welcome." Regina replied calmly.</p><p>Katie bit her lip, but gently waved a hand over Regina's hand, healing any damage.</p><p>Regina squeezed her hand a couple of times and flaunted her fingertips. "Ah... Thank you, Katie," she said with a small smile. "You're a very generous soul."</p><p>Katie gave a small shaky smile. "Well, you did save me, and you're my friend." she told her softly.</p><p>"And you're mine," Regina nodded. "Now are you hurt anywhere?"</p><p>"I might have a few bruises where he held me, but they can't be healed until they actually form, if they do." Katie said softly.</p><p>"So you think you'll be all right or should I help heal you?" Regina asked then.</p><p>"I think I'll be fine." Katie told her softly with a small smile.</p><p>"Okay," Regina smiled back. "Only the best for a good friend of mine~"</p><p>Katie smiled warmly to that, giving the woman one more hug before they sat back down.</p><hr/><p>"Everything okay?" Percy asked, sounding a bit paternal in his tone of voice.</p><p>"Yes, Percy, we're fine," Regina nodded. "Do you want something special, Katie?"</p><p>"Something sweet, please." Katie said softly.</p><p>Regina nodded and decided to give Percy a special order for Katie's sake.</p><p>"Is it your birthday?" Percy asked just to make sure before he would carry out the order.</p><p>"No, it's not my birthday." Katie said softly but gave a shaky smile.</p><p>"...All right," Percy said with a small nod before taking off. "Excuse me, ladies~"</p><p>"Quick like a bunny." Regina winked playfully in an attempt to humor Katie.</p><p>Katie chuckled softly to that.</p><p>"How's Felix adjusting by the way?" Regina soon asked. "He seems a lot happier these days from whenever I see him."</p><p>"Oh, he's doing great, we're really becoming like a true family more and more every day." Katie smiled softly to that.</p><p>"That's nice," Regina smiled back before she flashed a mischievous smirk. "When's the wedding?"</p><p>"Well, he hasn't proposed yet, so I don't know what you mean~" Katie said, playfully haughty.</p><p>Percy soon came back with a slice of birthday cake and had a lit candle inside as he brought Katie back a sweet treat upon her request.</p><p>Katie looked to Regina softly to that. She then saw the slice of cake and smiled softly. "Unbirthday cake?" she smiled.</p><p>"I could sing to you, but that'll cost extra for your hospital bill." Percy smirked as he nodded at her.</p><p>Katie gave a small giggle. "Thank you though." she said softly and closed her eyes to blow out the candle.</p><p>"On the house," Percy smiled as he nodded at her. "I hope you like it. It's my own personal recipe."</p><p>Katie smiled and took a forkful right away so she could tell him how it was.</p><p>Percy smiled back as he hoped it was delicious as it was a house special, especially for whenever would feel a bad day or just need a cure for whatever would ail them. "I promise it's not a lie." he then told her bashfully.</p><p>"Oh, it's delicious~" Katie smiled sweetly and then happily, and neatly, tucked in.</p><p>Percy beamed as he clapped his hands and let her get to it.</p><p>"You deserve it." Regina nodded warmly as she kept Katie company.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and enjoyed the cake. Regina smiled back before glancing over only slightly. </p><p>"You want to try a bite?" Katie asked Regina softly.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Regina nodded as she brought out a fork for herself and she decided to have a bite with Katie. "Mm... Sweet, but not too sweet... Very fluffy too~"</p><p>Percy smiled fondly at the two ladies.</p><p>Katie smiled back. "If I didn't know stealing was wrong I'd steal the recipe." she told Percy.</p><p>"Then I'd have to challenge you to a game of cards in exchange for it." Percy smirked playfully.</p><p>Regina playfully rolled her eyes at that.</p><p>"You're on." Katie returned the playful smirk.</p><p>Percy chuckled before waving to a pair who decided to leave. Regina smiled warmly as Katie was no longer hurt and now having a good time again. Katie smiled and finished off the cake, the sugar helping her mood lift. Percy then took the forks and plate after the cake was taken care of.</p><p>"Now is that all better?" Regina smiled at Katie.</p><p>"Yes, much better." Katie smiled back softly.</p><p>"Good," Regina smiled back before she finished her drink and hiccuped slightly. "Okay, I guess that's enough cocktails for one evening."</p><p>Katie chuckled with a smile and then finished her own drink.</p><p>"Getting late," Regina smiled back. "Do you feel tired or do you wanna keep talking?"</p><p>"Shall I walk you home, Grandma?" Katie teased playfully.</p><p>"Grandma? You gotta be kiddin'!" Regina smirked before playing along briefly. "Land sakes! Where is my cane?"</p><p>Katie giggled and stood up. "You can use my arm." she told her, but made sure to put the money down for everything for Percy before she did.</p><p>"All right, all right... You hear what she called me?" Regina smirked at Percy as he came by.</p><p>"Isn't it '<em>step</em>-grandma'?" Percy asked with a cheeky wink before he collected the money. "Thanks, dears. See you again next time."</p><hr/><p>Lilac had gone up and sang the song<strong><em> 'I Kissed a Girl'</em></strong>. Cherry looked wide-eyed and blushed a little, but she giggled at the song as she sat and watched Lilac with support. Lilac grinned and while being a bit playful with her moves was serious too, though the seriousness wasn't obvious to everyone. Cherry giggled as she felt a bit amused by Lilac's version of the song as she danced too.</p><p>"You're in a good mood." Cherry teased Lilac.</p><p>"Well, I'm hanging out with you, so of course I'm in a good mood." Lilac smiled.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry smiled back, sounding touched and she even blushed.</p><p>Lilac smiled and kissed Cherry's cheek in a friendly way. Cherry let out a small squealing sound and crossed her legs at the cheek kiss. Lilac giggled softly and sat next to Cherry. Cherry bit her lip bashfully as she put her hand on top of Lilac's hand as she felt a little loopy right now.</p><p>Lilac gave a warm smile. "Shall we maybe go take a walk?" she suggested.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure, that might help keep me intact," Cherry replied. "I feel a little bloated... Probably too much cheese sticks mixed with the drink."</p><p>Lilac stood up and offered her her hand. Cherry smiled bashfully and soon took Lilac's hand in return. Lilac helped her up, paid for her food and drink, then led Cherry over to Katie and Regina to say goodbye for now. Cherry suddenly hiccuped and cupped her mouth bashfully on the way over.</p><hr/><p>Katie smiled to that. She then looked to Cherry. "You going too?" she asked with a small smile.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Cherry slurred slightly as she got giggly. "I think I overdid it."</p><p>"Katie ate a slice of cake and yet you're the one having a rush," Regina teased. "Get back home safe now."</p><p>"Thanks... Night, Kat, night, Gina..." Cherry nodded before yawning. "Sweet dreams about yurrr pirate~"</p><p>Lilac giggled a little.</p><p>Katie blushed but smiled. "See you later, Nee-bear." she said softly, then left with Regina too, parting ways with Lilac and Cherry outside the bar. Cherry snickered as she walked off with Lilac. Regina hid a slight roll of her eyes before smiling as she began to leave with Katie after Percy waved them off. Katie waved back fondly then went off with Regina. Lilac held Cherry's hand as they walked.</p><p>"I think I overdid it tonight, I just feel so... Goofy right now..." Cherry said between hiccups.</p><p>"I'd better take you home then... Where is home?" Lilac asked her.</p><p>"Oh... Right..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly as she gave a description. "It's that big mansion that's a little more out of town... I'm sure you've seen it... 1812... Something something something."</p><p>Lilac nodded and started to lead her there, with a nice slow walk.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she followed Lilac out a bit with a squeaky hiccup. "Thanks..." she then said. "You're a good friend."</p><p>Lilac smiled warmly. Cherry looked all around and smiled a bit as they took a look around.</p><hr/><p>"Let's get going then." Regina smiled at Katie as they ventured out of The Rabbit Hole until next time.</p><p>"So that activity, should we arrange it for next weekend?" Katie suggested as they walked.</p><p>"I'm sure that would be fine," Regina smiled. "I kinda like this tradition of coming here for drinks with you whenever we can."</p><p>"Once a month is Girl's Night." Katie smiled back.</p><p>"Maybe we could go to one's house with some wine and a movie sometime?" Regina offered then.</p><p>"That sounds nice too." Katie smiled.</p><p>Regina smiled back as they soon walked off to get back home together, though she would take Katie home first.</p><p>Katie chuckled, but instead decided to walk Regina home first. "Say night to Henry for me?" she requested as they approached the mansion.</p><p>"I will," Regina nodded as they came up to the front. "He really likes seeing you."</p><p>Katie smiled. "Have a good night." she smiled softly and hugged the woman.</p><p>"Good night, Katie," Regina smiled back in the hug, hugging right back as she went to walk off to the front door. "Get back home safely."</p><p>"I will, good night~" Katie waved, then went off to head back home.</p><p>Regina smiled as she quietly and carefully took out her key and went to unlock the door and came inside to check on Henry and soon get changed into her pajamas and go straight to bed right after. Katie hummed quietly as she headed back to the apartment building. Regina waved from the window before she continued to do what she was doing as nearly everyone else in Storybrooke was getting ready for bed. Katie smiled happily and went off, almost skipping along.</p><hr/><p>David fell asleep on the couch with Mary Margaret after watching a couple of movies together when Katie came back home to see them. Katie looked at her parents and gave a soft smile. She grabbed some blankets and covered them up so they wouldn't get cold.</p><p>David moved about a bit as his eyes fluttered a bit. "...Katie?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, Dad," Katie said softly. "Just sleep~" she smiled softly and kissed his forehead in a daughterly way.</p><p>"Aww..." David playfully pouted before he soon fell back asleep with Mary Margaret next to him.</p><p>Katie giggled softly and then kissed her mother on the forehead too before going to get changed into her nightclothes in the bathroom, but decided to have a shower and brush her teeth thoroughly first. Overall, it was a good night for the three of them together. Katie then went to fall asleep herself once she was ready for bed.</p><hr/><p>A full moon was shown in the dark sky which was followed by the howl of what was presumed to be a wolf. Lilac looked around.</p><p>"Spooooky... I'd love to see Halloween in Storybrooke..." Cherry commented on the way.</p><p>Lilac smiled. "It's usually very fun." she smiled.</p><p>"Halloween's a great holiday." Cherry nodded with a small smile back as she did her best to retain her balance.</p><p>Lilac linked arms with Cherry instead, soon getting her to Gold's place.</p><p>"Ooh... This is it..." Cherry said as she looked Lilac in the eyes then. "Buh-bye~"</p><p>"I'll see you in." Lilac decided as she walked up with her, giving her a little kiss before knocking on the door.</p><p>Cherry giggled as she cupped Lilac's face and suddenly pulled her in for a sudden kiss on the lips without warning. Belle soon got the door with a small smile and then gasped in slight horror. Lilac squeaked in surprise from the full kiss.</p><p>Gold heard the gasp and came over, he raised his eyebrow. "I think she has had too much to drink." he muttered.</p><p>"I love you guys~..." Cherry giggled and slurred as she suddenly hugged them both and stumbled into the doorway.</p><p>Belle cupped her mouth as she stepped back before facing Lilac, though she nodded in agreement with Gold as she just hoped that that was the case.</p><p>"She <em>did</em> drink a bit." Lilac whispered quietly.</p><p>Gold gave a nod to Lilac then ushered Cherry inside to tuck her into bed.</p><p>"Well, at least she had fun," Belle said softly. "Thank you for bringing her back home."</p><p>"Eek!~" Cherry squealed at that and giggled as she reached out to him a bit childishly.</p><p>Lilac gave a small smile and nod.</p><p>"You get back home safely," Belle smiled back. "Good night."</p><p>"Good night." Lilac smiled before she went off.</p><p>Belle soon walked off and shut the door, locking it up for the night and soon went to turn in for the night.</p><hr/><p>"Into bed, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry then suddenly hit his face with a pillow, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>Gold calmly took the pillow and placed it back. "Belle, be a dear and help Cherry into her pajamas please, I'll go get a glass of water and some painkillers ready for the morning." he requested.</p><p>"Yes, dear..." Belle nodded softly and went to take care of Cherry, putting her hand down on the younger woman's abdomen to hold her down. "All right, Cherry, let's do this."</p><p>Cherry wriggled and grunted a bit before she was soon being dressed down for the night. Gold went to get the glass of water and the painkillers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Just a Little Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day came bright and early and Katie was still sleeping, though she was frowning lightly in her sleep. David soon yawned once he woke up and put some coffee on as he slowly stumbled into the next day. He then looked over to see that Katie was still asleep and he tried to be a little quiet. Mary Margaret looked surprised they were still on the sofa but smiled softly as she looked to Katie and stroked the girl's hair gently. Katie mumbled and shifted, but the frown faded a little.</p><p>"I think she had a lot of fun last night." David softly said to Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Yeah." Mary Margaret smiled. She then gently woke Katie up.</p><p>Katie mumbled a little but did wake up, slowly, and stretched wincing just a little as she ached a bit. David then put some toast on for breakfast and made a little bit of eggs to eat. Katie yawned and got dressed out of sight of her parents before stumbling out and sitting at the breakfast bar.</p><p>"Morning." David said to Katie once he saw her.</p><p>"Morning, Daddy~" Katie said quietly.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" David smiled.</p><p>"Mm-mm." Katie shook her head a little.</p><p>"No?" David replied softly. "Well, okay... If you're sure."</p><p>"Mm, I feel a bit queasy today." Katie admitted softly.</p><p>"Oh, my..." David frowned as he felt her forehead. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."</p><p>Katie closed her eyes a little to the touch finding it comforting. "No, I'll be fine... I might go take a walk, see Killian and Felix and get some of that fresh sea air..." she murmured.</p><p>"Is she sick?" Mary Margaret frowned in concern as she also came to check Katie's temperature.</p><p>"She doesn't have a fever or anything," David said. "Guess she just had too much fun last night."</p><p>"I'm going to go now," Katie said softly as she stood up then. "Love you both." she told them as she kissed their cheeks before she went off. She shut the door behind her, not even grabbing her jacket and headed off.</p><p>It only occurred to Mary Margaret after Katie left. "She told me she doesn't get hangovers." she said quietly.</p><p>"Love you!" David called back to Katie before looking curious. "Hmm..." he then paused thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's nothing, but... I guess it's best not to obsess over it."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small nod.</p><p>"Hungry?" David asked her then.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded with a warm smile. David smiled back as he got set into making breakfast for the two of them since Katie passed on breakfast.</p><hr/><p>Katie walked along, her hands in her pockets as she walked.</p><p>"Easy, boy, easy..." A nervous and feeble man said to his Dalmatian as he was walking his dog and nearly on his way around to where Katie was walking.</p><p>Katie blinked and noticed the Dalmatian first. "Pongo..." she murmured.</p><p>"Oh, uh, excuse me..." The man smiled nervously at Katie as he passed by with his dog. "You're... You're new in town, aren't you?" he asked her as Pongo came up to Katie and started to sniff her a little bit.</p><p>Katie smiled to him a little, letting Pongo do so and lowering her hand so if he wanted petting, he could. "Kind of, I've been here a little while now, but not seen you," she said softly with a smile. "I'm Katie. Katie Nolan." she introduced herself softly with a small smile, offering her other hand out to the man.</p><p>"I see, I'm Dr. Archie Hopper and this is Pongo," The man replied as he soon held his hand back out to Katie and shook her hand. "Nolan... Nolan... Do you know David Nolan?" he then asked after thinking about it for a minute.</p><p>Pongo came up to Katie and sniffed her a little as she seemed friendly enough so far.</p><p>"He's my father." Katie gave a small smile as she shook his hand and smiled to Pongo.</p><p>"Your father?" Archie asked, a bit surprised before he thought about something that seemed to hit him in the head, metaphorically speaking before he concentrated on her again. "Interesting..."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I won't keep you both, but it was nice meeting you, Dr. Hopper." she told him, gently pet Pongo and then went to carry on, not wanting to distract the man if he was busy.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, and, uh, if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone... Feel free to give me a call," Archie said as he soon took out a calling card to her with his name and office number. "I-I'd really appreciate it."</p><p>Katie smiled as she took the card and put it in her pocket. "I will." she promised him.</p><p>"You have a good day, erm, Miss Nolan," Archie nodded as he went to get going. "Come along, Pongo."</p><p>Pongo licked Katie's hand before he went along with Archie then. Katie smiled softly and then continued on her way, heading towards the docks. Archie then continued to walk off with Pongo as it was just another day so far.</p><hr/><p>Gold had woken up ahead of the girls and was making breakfast for them. Cherry slept a bit longer, though Belle woke up after Gold and went to take a shower before she would join them for breakfast. When Cherry was busy and Belle had come down, he told her of his plan and made his hair look like it had been cut and Belle's gone blonde. Cherry freshened up in the bathroom next, muttering to herself before she would get breakfast with the others.</p><p>Belle let out a small, surprised gasp as she saw that her hair was suddenly blonde before she posed in it a bit before shrugging. "Not bad..." she then said before pouting at Gold. "Couldn't you have at least <em>dyed</em> yours?"</p><p>"I made it shorter." Gold told her.</p><p>"Hm..." Belle paused before she decided to get the drinks out.</p><p>"Ugh, last time I had a headache that bad, I was trying to understand quadratic equations..." Cherry mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen, not noticing anything different just yet. "You guys wanna order dinner tonight or something? I don't feel like cooking for the rest of the year."</p><p>"I guess we'll have to see, dearie." Gold said.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we'll see... But enough of that, how is everybody on this good--" Cherry then blinked as she looked over and soon recoiled in both horror and disgust as she looked scared to death all of the sudden and like she was ready to throw up. "GOOOOOD GRACIOUS! What have you done to your beautiful hair?!"</p><p>Belle giggled as she stood by innocently.</p><p>"Oh, this? I thought you had gotten bored of us so I thought maybe a haircut would spice things up." Gold told her.</p><p>"W-W-What...?" Cherry shivered nervously.</p><p>"And I thought I could go for a new color," Belle smiled innocently. "Don't you love it?"</p><p>"I-I... Uh... Heh..." Cherry tried to smile politely as she looked like she was about to have a stroke. "It looks... Nice! On you both... Really nice..." she then turned away distantly. "...I'm gonna go throw up about something else."</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You don't like it? So sad..." Belle pouted.</p><p>Cherry soon sat down and held her stomach as she suddenly looked queasy from the makeovers.</p><p><em>'We'll just keep it up until after breakfast.'</em> Gold silently told his wife.</p><p>Cherry soon played with her phone at the table, looking more like Belle and Gold's daughter in the situation rather than their extra love partner as she tried to distract herself from the makeover she wasn't very fond of.</p><p><em>'You are cruel, you know that, right?'</em> Belle smirked playfully as Cherry seemed to have a hard time adjusting to the haircut and new hair color.</p><p><em>'Well, she kissed someone else even though drunk, I know she wouldn't cheat, but we can't let her have a free pass, dearie~'</em> Gold smirked back as he put breakfast on the table.</p><p><em>'Yes, O Master Torture Chamber.'</em> Belle rolled her eyes playfully before looking over towards Cherry.</p><p>Cherry grinned nervously as she put her phone away, then mostly looked at her breakfast as she began to eat up once it was set down in front of her.</p><p>"Enjoy, dearies~" Gold told them both, before starting to eat his plate of food.</p><p>Oh, we will." Belle smiled.</p><p>Cherry stared at the food as she ate and was mostly quiet this morning, though she soon gave up. "All right, all right, I give..." she then said after a little while as she looked over. "What's with the haircut and dye job?"</p><p>"We thought you'd like a little change." Belle smiled innocently.</p><p>"Especially after last night~" Gold added, trying for the more innocent too.</p><p>"I don't have very much memories of last night," Cherry said as she gulped down some food. "...Did I say anything about a baby?"</p><p>Belle raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "You have not, but you did something a little unforgettable." she said, slightly murmuring, but she wasn't angry as she knew it was the alcohol and not just Cherry herself who did the deed.</p><p>Gold blinked to that, but nodded, agreeing with Belle.</p><p>"Okay, good, because I didn't if that's what you're thinking..." Cherry grinned nervously as she sunk in her seat before she suddenly hopped off and went to the nearest window. "I'm hot... Is anyone else hot? I'm hot..."</p><p>"Cherry..." Belle said in concern.</p><p>"Maybe we should eat outside, I just love a good picnic..." Cherry chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Dearie, sit down, we're not talking about children... For the moment." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Belle soon moved Cherry away from the window and set her back down in her chair, putting the fork in her hand and patting her on the head before she went back to her own seat.</p><p>"Heh... Of course, we're not..." Cherry chuckled as her voice cracked before she went back to eating. "Lovely breakfast."</p><p>Gold sipped on his drink a little before he continued eating. </p><p>Belle continued to eat until she was done. "So, what should we do today?" she then asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to have to go to the shop a little today." Gold said.</p><p>Belle nodded at the information.</p><p>"Uh... Erm... D-Do you want some help?" Cherry soon spoke up, sounding a bit feeble and shy.</p><p>"If you would like." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"I-I would..." Cherry said, even though his haircut was really making her skin crawl, so she didn't fully look him in the eye. "It looks... Interesting..."</p><p>Belle soon decided to clear the table for them with a small, friendly smile toward them both.</p><p>"Thank you, dearie." Gold told Belle warmly.</p><p>"Yes, thanks." Cherry quickly added.</p><p>"You're very welcome." Belle smiled as she soon walked off with their dirty dishes.</p><p>Cherry soon sat quietly and took out her phone and began to Google "Orphanages or Foster Homes".</p><p>"So, dearie, that young woman who brought you home... Is she a friend?" Gold asked, calmly.</p><p>Cherry's eyes widened as she began to sweat nervously. "Uh, yeah," she then nodded as her voice got high and squeaky. "L-L-Lilac... Sh-She works at that Wonderland-like bar. We got pretty close on a Girl's Night we had with Katie and Ms. Mills."</p><p>"Would you like to explain why you kissed her?" Gold asked her, still calmly though.</p><p>Cherry yelped as she fell from her chair before getting right back up. "So that <em>wasn't</em> in my dream..." she uttered out wearily. "I-I-I don't know... I just... I don't know!" she then panicked. "I do a lot of stupid stuff whenever I have too much to drink!"</p><p>"Well, next time I suggest you temper your drinking, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" Cherry asked as she began to feel a lot smaller compared to him as she looked up at him, hiding her phone's screen from him. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I did it... I mean, the first time she did it to me, it was nothing, really."</p><p>"And the first time was before you decided to be with us?" Gold made sure before he would continue.</p><p>"*gulp*... She was trying to keep some pervy guys away from me..." Cherry explained as she nodded, her voice trembling in fear.</p><p>Gold nodded to that slowly. "Alright, well, I think you should try to remember the consequences of you kissing someone else while in this relationship." he said.</p><p>"Y-Yes... O-Of course..." Cherry nodded as she squirmed a little bit. "...Whatever you want... Just please don't make it very painful... I'm allergic to pain... I break out in DEATH!"</p><p>"Belle, dear, come in here a moment!" Gold called out.</p><p>"Don't let her hurt me... She seems too kind for that sort of thing!" Cherry cried and panicked, ducking in her seat suddenly.</p><p>Belle soon came in to see what was going on.</p><p>"First, we'd like an apology." Gold told Cherry, just a simple one would do.</p><p>"I-I-I've already said sorry so many times..." Cherry said as she looked up at them.</p><p>Belle raised an eyebrow a bit firmly, looking almost maternal.</p><p>Cherry sighed sharply before she sat up and bowed her head at them. "I am very sorry and I promise I will never do something so stupid like that ever again," she then said. "I didn't even know you were at the door right then. I just don't know what came over me."</p><p>Gold gave a nod. "Now look at us, dearie." he told her.</p><p>Cherry shuddered slightly before she lifted up her head to look at them.</p><p>"She's like a puppy." Belle giggled to herself about how Cherry looked and reacted with those big brown eyes of hers.</p><p>Gold smirked a little. "If you do something like that again you'll find this look permanent." he told her, pointing to himself and Belle. He then clicked his fingers and their looks returned to normal.</p><p>"W-What?" Cherry gasped and gulped. "...You didn't really--"</p><p>"We just wanted to teach you a little lesson," Belle giggled, pressing her hand to her mouth. "Nothing physical of course. No hard feelings, right?"</p><p>"You were in on this too?" Cherry asked, suddenly sharp. "Yeah, well... You were... I was... I was supposed to... D'oh..." she then stuttered and groaned, unable to finish that thought as she was defeated. "Never cut your hair again!" she then cried out to Gold.</p><p>"I'll not unless you do something like that again." Gold told her.</p><p>"Well... Heh... I guess it's better than getting a beating..." Cherry chuckled weakly.</p><p>"See that you don't do something like that again," Belle replied with a nod. "I didn't mind the haircut too much though. He looked distinguished."</p><p>"Or something else with that suffix..." Cherry glanced away as she mumbled to herself, really feeling repulsed and averted from the haircut.</p><p>Gold finished his tea, then stood up. Cherry looked up and watched him go before looking back on her phone, biting her lip.</p><p>"New game?" Belle guessed as she knew how Cherry could be whenever it came to a new app on her phone.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Cherry chuckled nervously as she looked up places where to adopt a baby in actuality. "I-I really gotta beat this game and find a way to win, then I'll tell you all about it when you tell us about your newest book later."</p><p>Gold went to finish getting ready to go to work.</p><p>"So you're going with him?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure, if that's alright," Cherry nodded calmly. "Maybe I'll be his little helper today."</p><p>"Have fun then," Belle smiled before smirking. "And don't kiss somebody else while you're out."</p><p>"Let it go~..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she walked off to go and get dressed.</p><hr/><p>Killian was shown and appeared to be sharpening a sword as he waited in his ship, wondering what to do for the day since nothing else was happening. Katie smiled as she noticed Killian. She walked slowly though as she didn't want to go too fast and throw up or something.</p><p>"You buy the only ship in town and it's the only thing people ever know about or memorize whenever they come to see you," Killian smirked without looking back. "Is that you, Katie Kat?"</p><p>"Yes, it's me, My Captain," Katie smiled with a chuckle. "Though you'll have to come up with a different nickname as that is Cherry's nickname for me." she said softly.</p><p>"Oh, I thought it was reserved for anybody, luv," Killian chuckled before he soon set his sword down and went to go to see her down the gangplank. "Either way... It's always nice to see you."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "It's nice to see you too." she told him.</p><p>"Coming aboard then?" Killian invited.</p><p>Katie smiled and came up to go on deck with him.</p><p>"You fancy a treat?" Killian offered.</p><p>"What sort of treat?" Katie asked quietly.</p><p>"A drink? Maybe a light snack? Unless you just wish to feast your eyes on these good looks." Killian smirked.</p><p>"I'll miss the first two," Katie said, but smirked. "The third option though might be nice~" she said and then twirled her finger gesturing for him to turn around.</p><p>"...Very well then." Killian smirked back before he soon turned around upon her requests.</p><p>"Mm~" Katie playfully hummed as she looked him up and down.</p><p>"Yes?" Killian smirked as he stood there, though glanced back a little bit.</p><p>"Looking good, handsome~" Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Tell me something I don't know." Killian smirked charmingly.</p><p>Katie chuckled a little.</p><p>"...Did you want something a little extra?" Killian grinned slightly.</p><p>"I wonder what that could be~?" Katie grinned.</p><p>"Why don't you sit down first and let me talk to you?" Killian asked innocently then.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and sat on a raised platform.</p><p>"You seem different today... Ah, well, you're always a warm sun on the cloudy days in my heart." Killian smiled back.</p><p>Katie blushed a little to that. "And you're my sun." she said softly.</p><p>"You are the sunshine of my life." Killian smirked.</p><p>Katie gave a soft chuckle to that.</p><p>"So... I'd like to come over for dinner one night with your parents," Killian said softly. "If it's not too much trouble. They seem to trust me enough, after all, it's been a few months since you got here with Bear."</p><p>"I'd like that, maybe tomorrow? Gives me chance to go shopping for food." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Sure thing," Killian nodded. "I just thought it'd be good for us if I got to spend time with your parents and your friend if she wished, but still..." he then said softly.</p><p>Katie stood up again and softly put her arms around him. "I want you to spend more time with us." she agreed warmly with a soft smile.</p><p>"And I hope that I get to," Killian smiled back. "Especially with what we're doing for 'little Felix'."</p><p>Katie closed her eyes happily and nodded, resting her head on his chest. Killian held her close and reached out to stroke some of her hair over to behind her ear. Katie smiled softly up to him, even though she was aching a little she loved his hold. Killian glanced over, feeling concerned about some aches she felt while trying to hide them, but didn't say anything unless it would get a little worse.</p><p>"I love you, Killian." Katie said softly.</p><p>"I love you too, Katie." Killian smiled warmly as he looked down at her.</p><p>Katie rested her head on his chest then, listening to the heart half that matched her own half-heart beat.</p><p>"You hear that?" Killian smiled a bit. "Our hearts now beat together as one... Since they're one in the same now."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "I don't know if I already did, but either way... Thank you for splitting your heart with me, if the positions had been reversed I promise I would have done the same~" she said softly.</p><p>"Either way, you are very welcome, luv," Killian smiled back. "I'm sure you would have to. I did what my heart told me to do and I couldn't let you just go like that because I'll never let you go."</p><p>Katie reached up and stroked his cheek before going up on tiptoe to steal a kiss. </p><p>"Tiptoeing again are you, luv?" Killian teased once he saw that.</p><p>"It's not my fault I'm short." Katie pouted.</p><p>"All right, all right, come here." Killian chuckled as he came a bit closer to her to make it easier on her.</p><p>Katie used the extra closeness to kiss Killian. Killian held Katie a bit closer as he soon began to kiss her back sweetly. Katie whimpered a little, but just held him closer herself as they kissed. Killian grunted and groaned, though from deep and passionate pleasure as he held onto her as their heartbeats increased together. Katie pulled her lips away from his when she needed to breathe.</p><p>"Is it a full moon?" Killian whispered as they took a temporary break, though he was suddenly breathing heavily.</p><p>"Full... Moon?" Katie asked curiously, breathing deeply to get oxygen back quicker.</p><p>"Oh, you know," Killian replied through certain grunts between the kissing. "The time of night when everybody gets 'excited' mentally and goes to cause trouble... Stuff like this~"</p><p>Katie giggled softly to that.</p><p>"I've been out at sea for what feels like centuries before you came along," Killian smirked as he looked right into her eyes. "I think I know what I'm talking about~"</p><p>Katie blushed to that as they looked into each other's eyes. </p><p>Killian gave a small, though still endearing and tender smile. "I think I'm in love with you." he whispered calmly.</p><p>"And I know I'm in love with you." Katie told him softly.</p><p>"So why hide it?" Killian smirked. "If your family would approve of me of course... Sometimes I'm a tough man to love~"</p><p>"Tomorrow... Just have to wait until tomorrow so I can shop for the food and prepare a feast for our whole family." Katie smiled warmly.</p><p>"Right, right," Killian smiled back as he nodded eagerly and excitedly. "I really look forward to it~"</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "And of course you have to bring Felix." she reminded softly.</p><p>"Oh, yes, we can't forget him," Killian chuckled. "Who else is gonna sail the Jolly Rodger when I die?"</p><p>"Nope, nope, no talking of dying." Katie told Killian, putting her finger on his lips.</p><p>"Sorry, luv..." Killian whispered with a small puppy dog pout.</p><p>Katie nodded. "That's better." she said softly. She then gave him one more kiss.</p><p>Killian chuckled lightly as he kissed her back then. Katie giggled softly into the kiss. Killian soon wrapped his arms around her as they both felt hot and wet around each other. Katie whimpered softly.</p><p>"I don't want this to end." Killian whispered intensely.</p><p>"I don't either, but we'll be seen out here~" Katie whispered back.</p><p>"Yes, I know," Killian smirked. "Shall we run along somewhere else and part for the day then?" he then asked.</p><p>Katie nodded. Though she didn't want to leave him. Killian soon walked Katie out a bit and went to escort her away as they decided to say goodbye for right now. Katie kissed his cheek and then went off so she could go and buy the groceries she would need for tomorrow. Killian soon went back to doing his own thing as they separated for the time being.</p><hr/><p>Cherry dressed in slightly more proper clothes since she would be going into work today with Gold, though still made sure she would still be comfortable and her phone privileges for the day would be limited as she was going into more of a "Take Your Partner To Work" Day, though she offered, so it wasn't as much of a punishment as it was an experience.</p><p>"Ready, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I guess so," Cherry replied calmly as she stood up and did a little spin in a nice dress shirt with dress pants and matching shoes. "This was the best I could find in my closet... I hope it's not too much or too little."</p><p>"It's just fine, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"All right," Cherry said before she came over to go with him. "I guess... Here we go... You have a lot of interesting stuff in your store from what I've seen... Almost like... Treasures..." she then smiled bashfully and nervously.</p><p>"They're items I've collected over time." Gold said.</p><p>"It... Looks pretty interesting..." Cherry nodded. "I like the teacup... You know, if you want that chip fixed, I'm sure you could call someone or get a new one?" she then asked.</p><p>"No, that is very dear to me." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh... Well... Uh... Let's just go..." Cherry replied, coughing to herself as she suddenly felt nervous and awkward as they went to the shop. She then hit herself in the cheek as she stared at the floor, scolding herself for even asking that question.</p><p>Soon, they were at the shop and Gold let Cherry in first before he followed her inside. Cherry held her hands close against her chest as she stepped inside and looked all around and she decided to take a closer look at what was inside the display cases as they seemed to have stories of their own.</p><p>Gold watched her. "Just remember to be careful if you touch them, dearie." he reminded.</p><p>"I break it, I buy it, huh?" Cherry smirked casually and innocently.</p><p>"Pretty much, though some of these items are special." Gold told her.</p><p>"I gotcha..." Cherry said softly as she walked further inside to explore.</p><p>Each item seemed more interesting than the last as her curiosity got the better of her during her little exploration.</p><p>"Hm... Not accurate to the movie, I see..." Cherry pressed her lips together as she found a pair of silver slippers. "I did hear though that the original book used these and not ruby slippers like in the iconic movie..."</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow to that, though he nodded.</p><p>"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Cherry asked with a sharp sigh. "*siiiigh*... This generation gap..." she then said before setting the slippers down as she continued to look around wherever she could before finding a plaque. "'Gold's Shop... I Wheel and I Deal'," she then read aloud in a faux Scottish accent in order to imitate him playfully and she then gave him a look with a small smirk. "...You're a clever pants, aren't you?"</p><p>"Do you have a particular reason you're being sassy, dearie?" Gold wondered.</p><p>"I'm <em>always</em> sassy," Cherry smirked. "Maybe if you don't like it, you should put me over your knee and spank me."</p><p>Gold continued what he needed to do.</p><p>"Boo, you wh--Snorefest..." Cherry mumbled to herself, quickly replacing the last word because she was sure he wouldn't take too kindly to that, especially since it was, to him, an obscure reference, before she continued to explore while checking her phone every once in a while.</p><p>Gold sent a look, but then continued what he needed to do to keep his shop running.</p><p>Cherry flinched from his look before she just kept exploring and kept checking something on her phone, making sure that he wouldn't see as she came into the back room and sat down on his workbench, though she had to hold up her phone a couple of times as the signal kept going in and out. "Come on... There's gotta be something..." she whispered to herself, biting her lip a little.</p><p>"What are you looking for, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"...Lovely weather we're having...?" Cherry replied in a higher and jittery tone of voice as she kept the screen hidden from him as she grinned nervously.</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me, dearie." he told her.</p><p>"Mm-mm..." Cherry quickly shook her head as she held her phone close and quickly hopped off of the seat and ran to the nearest corner and hid away from him.</p><p>"Fine, keep your secrets." Gold said, he probably would have shrugged had he not been so proper.</p><p>Cherry firmly pouted before she softened up as her lip quivered and her eyebrows raised up. "...Oh, c-c-come on... D-Don't be like that..." she then said in a sickly tone of voice as she suddenly felt guilty.</p><p>"No, dearie, it's fine," Gold assured her. "But I do expect to know as soon as you're ready to share." he told her then.</p><p>"Twisted son of a..." Cherry mumbled as she buried her face in her hands and groaned, almost childishly, as she soon showed him her phone screen which was looking up "Orphanages and Foster Homes" in Storybrooke, though she had a hard time finding one.</p><p>Gold looked at the screen. "You want to adopt a child?" he asked her.</p><p>"Well, if you want to adopt I can help, dearie," Gold said. "Who do you think helped Regina adopt Henry?" he added.</p><p>"Mm-mm..." Cherry just shrugged. "I figured adoption would be best... Because pregnancy scares me a little... And... Well... You're not exactly in the prime of your life and have probably seen better days about 40 or 50 years ago..." she then explained bashfully as she didn't know how old he was.</p><p>"Oh, dearie, I'm much older than that." Gold told her.</p><p>"So yeah, you're sterile," Cherry shrugged, poking fun at his age. "I'm surprised you can even keep up with me whenever you tie me up, acting all big and cocky, Big Man on Campus, and then you come in with your--"</p><p>"Is this a bad time?" Regina's voice smirked.</p><p>"...Experience." Cherry finished in a hoarse voice and wide eyes once she saw the mayor coming into the shop with a smirk.</p><p>"Can I help you, dearie?" Gold asked Regina, as if Cherry hadn't just been talking like that.</p><p>Cherry soon quickly dashed away in the backroom in embarrassment.</p><p>"Yes... There's an issue with my tree..." Regina said before she took out something black and mushy in the palm of her hand. "Rotten to the core."</p><p>"Maybe the soil has become bad?" Gold suggested, not too interested, but not indifferent either.</p><p>"I doubt it..." Regina narrowed her eyes as Cherry peeked her head out a little. "I think someone from our past is trying to make life difficult again... Unless maybe your little friend is hiding stuff from us."</p><p>Cherry then hid away at that again.</p><p>"She <em>is</em> a child of evil..." Regina said. "Like from Henry's story about the new curse."</p><p>"Well, I've been keeping a close eye on her and she hasn't been evil." Gold told her.</p><p>"Even if her mother is a Queen of Darkness that <em>you</em> used to ally yourself with?" Regina reminded. "Have you told her about that?"</p><p>"What?" Cherry asked softly from the back as she poked her head out again. "N-No... He wouldn't do something like that."</p><p>"So she doesn't know..." Regina said mysteriously.</p><p>"Well, thank you, dearie, I would have told her later when she was more settled." Gold narrowed his eyes to Regina, his teeth slightly bared revealing his gold tooth.</p><p>Cherry peeked out a bit more before she suddenly felt very warm and weak in the knees from his sharpness.</p><p>"See that you do," Regina replied. "The last thing we need is another Dark One or someone trying to influence the poor unfortunate souls. I still think that your little gremlin did something considering who her parents are." she then warned firmly on the way out.</p><p>Gold shook his head slightly, glaring dangerously at Regina. Cherry suddenly shuddered as she noticed him glaring before she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Regina tried her best not to look scared at the glare before she decided to get going, though she did feel cold chills all around her body.</p><p>Once Regina had gone, Gold calmed down a little and turned and came over to Cherry. "Are you alright, dearie?" he asked her gently.</p><p>"Fine..." Cherry breathed out before clearing her throat as she helped herself back up and she patted herself down. "I-I'm fine..." she then said as she looked back at him with bigger and wider eyes as she put her fingertip against a dimple. "...I'm sure Ms. Mills is just having a bad day~"</p><p>"Don't listen to her about you being evil and to blame." Gold told her first.</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Cherry nodded as she didn't seem to fully listen, but appreciated that he stuck up for her.</p><p>Gold squeezed her shoulder a little.</p><p>"Eek!" Cherry yelped and shuddered and grinned nervously, trying to keep herself together as this was a place for work and not for fun. "...I-I think I'll see if I can spin your wheel this time... This is a place for work... Not for fun." she then said, stumbling slightly, about to get away from his grasp.</p><p>"Just be careful with it, dearie." Gold reminded her.</p><p>Cherry let out a high-pitched hum once she took his hand, removing it from her shoulder with a nervous grin as she soon shuffled off and went to play with the spinning wheel for a little while to see what might happen. Gold watched her a moment then returned to what he had to do. Cherry sat quietly as she watched the wheel spin as she began to memorize what she was told to do as her fingertips seemed to glow from using it as the basket below seemed to be filling up with golden threads after weaving the straw.</p><hr/><p>Katie made her way to the grocery store and then with a cart started to collect the food items. Some employees greeted her on the way.</p><p>"Are you looking for something in specific, dear?" A man's voice asked her.</p><p>"No, I'm just browsing and planning as I do so." Katie smiled a little.</p><p>"Oh, all right, if you need anything, I'd be happy to help you out," The man smiled back with a nod. "I can sense good fortune coming your way though... Something exciting, I hope."</p><p>Katie glanced to the man, curious at his 'fortune' for her.</p><p>"Well... I'll see you around..." The man smirked innocently as he walked away.</p><p>"Alright..." Katie said quietly and carried on with her shopping, planning on getting in and out quickly.</p><p>The man watched her go and decided to leave her alone, though he turned around as he hid a small smirk, taking out a card from his deck which seemed to have a family that involved a dark-haired woman with a blonde-haired man with a bundle in two bundles in their arms: one with dark hair with blue eyes and the other with blonde hair and green eyes. Katie did her shopping and was soon on her way home. She was curious to the man who had offered to help her though. The man soon hid the card in his employee vest as he soon walked away as Katie continued to shop.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day passed peacefully, and the next day Katie had spent all day in the kitchen, cooking a veritable feast for her family, lover and Cherry. She took a moment to dress prettily before everyone would come for dinner. Killian pocketed something as he wore his best clothes for tonight as he got ready to get going and soon brought Felix along with him. Katie smiled softly as she set the table ready and then waited for everyone to arrive. </p><p>"No..." Cherry said as she wore a simple blue dress before using magic to change, feeling that she didn't need to do much manual anymore after her magic lessons, and was soon in a spring green dress as she looked into a full-body mirror. "Maybe..." she then zapped herself into a pink, fluffy dress before grimacing. "Eugh... Definitely not..." she then magicked herself into a black dress with white spots and sparkling black shoes with a white trim. "Hmm..."</p><p>"Looks fine, dearie~" Gold told her.</p><p>"Augh!" Cherry yelped before clutching her chest and sighed calmly. "Can you wear a bell around your neck or something?" she then asked softly.</p><p>"As I recall from last night, you both had a 'Belle' wrapped around your necks!" Belle's voice called out with a giggle.</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Cherry rolled her eyes sarcastically before she blushed in front of Gold with her hands behind her back as she posed for him, looking cutesy in her own dark way.</p><p>Gold smirked a little to that. "You look fine, shall I send you to the door so you aren't late?" he then asked Cherry.</p><p>"Um, yes, sure," Cherry nodded at him as she straightened out the skirt and the streak in her hair was soon a solid white to match the spots and sole of her shoes. "I don't look a mess, right?"</p><p>"Never," Belle smiled as she came behind Cherry and hugged her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Don't have too much fun without us tonight."</p><p>"Beeellle~..." Cherry playfully whined like an embarrassed teenager.</p><p>"Have a good time dearie, and only one glass of alcohol," Gold told her as he gave her a hug. "Ready?" he asked her then.</p><p>"I can hold my liquor." Cherry giggled bashfully in the hug.</p><p>"Mm-hmm..." Belle smirked. "We'll hold you to that promise."</p><p>"Erm, yes, I should get going now." Cherry then nodded as she got out of the hug.</p><p>Gold nodded and with a wave of his hand, so Cherry wouldn't be late, he transported her to just outside the apartment. Cherry blinked once she showed up and soon straightened out her hair a little as she began to make her way to join the others. Belle soon "glomped" up to Gold suddenly and nuzzled into him once Cherry was out of sight so that she could have him for the night tonight. Gold hugged Belle back with a small smirk. Belle soon walked with him as they went to go and do something else to fill their time together for the rest of the evening.</p><hr/><p>"Knock-Knock?~" A voice called from the other side after knocking a couple of times like in the opening of a joke.</p><p>Katie smiled and went over to open the door.</p><p>"You were supposed to say 'Who's there?'." Felix smirked innocently as he stood beside Killian who leaned back, trying to look cool and desirable as ever.</p><p>"Who's your Daddy?" Killian grinned from the distance as he glanced towards Katie.</p><p>"Come in, Mom and Dad just stepped out to get some wine," Katie said stepping aside to let them in. "They should be here--" she started to say only to get interrupted.</p><p>"We're here~" Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Surprise!" David added.</p><p>Felix only slightly flinched and smiled bashfully once he saw them.</p><p>"Hello there." Killian greeted David and Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Alright, come in and sit down then, we'll just have to wait for Cherry and then we'll be able to eat." Katie smiled.</p><p>"It smells good." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Hopefully it's yummy too." David beamed as he went to help Mary Margaret over to her seat.</p><p>"Were you a good girl while we were gone?" Killian asked Katie teasingly as he kissed her on the way inside.</p><p>Katie blushed at the kiss, but gave him a chaste kiss back as they were in front of family. "Yes, I was~" she giggled. She then gave Felix a warm hug followed by hugging Cherry too.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled softly. Felix hugged back as Killian chuckled, coming further inside.</p><p>"Hello, Cherry," David greeted. "Your hair's turning white."</p><p>"<em>Snow</em> white?" Cherry smirked teasingly. "I thought it would be nice for my outfit."</p><p>"Come on, let's all sit and enjoy the food." Katie smiled softly as she led them inside, shutting the door once they were all in, and then bringing it out from the kitchen.</p><p>David sat next to Mary Margaret as Felix went to sit next to Killian.</p><p>Cherry soon sat down in her own seat, adjusting herself a little. "Just one glass of whatever you have," she then said. "I have to watch myself before things get a little too crazy."</p><p>Mary Margaret poured the drinks out. Katie soon sat down and smiled softly as she looked over her family. Killian nodded his thanks before looking to Felix.</p><p>"Thank you." Felix said, remembering his manners when prompted.</p><p>Cherry took a quick sip of her drink once she was given it, being as careful as she possibly could.</p><hr/><p>Soon, the food was fully served and everyone could eat. Katie ate her plate, then casually sipped on her glass of wine as she fondly and subtly watched her loved ones. Felix ate a bit healthier this time, taking his time, though couldn't help but overdo it a little with the bits and pieces that he enjoyed.</p><p>"Very good, Katie," David smiled. "I almost envy your cooking skills."</p><p>"Maybe you could make me breakfast tomorrow if I'm too tired to move in the morning." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"Why would you be tired?" Felix asked, confused and curious.</p><p>"Uh! Well, I, uh--" Cherry blushed.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, lad." Killian told him, deciding to spare him certain details.</p><p>Katie giggled a little to that. Mary Margaret hid a smile in her glass.</p><p>"Uh... So, what's new with anyone else?" Cherry asked. "Please... Anybody else... Somebody talk now... Talk, talk, talk..." she then added with extreme emphasis as she made her hand move up and down like a mouth.</p><p>Felix chuckled a little, finding that silly.</p><p>"Well, I might have something to say." Killian smirked innocently.</p><p>Mary Margaret and Katie both looked at Killian at his statement.</p><p>Katie was looking curious. "Go ahead, Captain~" she smiled.</p><p>"Well... If no one else minds..." Killian then said.</p><p>Cherry, Felix, and David just nodded, allowing him to go on if he wanted to.</p><p>"Very well then," Killian said before he soon stood up and walked across the room, pacing a little bit before he came closer toward Katie a few times during his little speech. "Katie Nolan, if you are going by that name... You've been in Storybrooke for quite a while now. You don't know why or how, but you've arrived like an angel sent straight down from Heaven."</p><p>Cherry playfully rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, but she kept listening politely.</p><p>"And I, have watched you from afar and luckily had the chance to get to know you better," Killian soon continued. "Every moment I spend with you feels like a dream I never want to wake up from. Every word you say sounds like music to my ears... You're almost like a Siren or a mermaid in song and beauty. You probably feel like the luckiest girl around me while I feel like the luckiest guy. We're thinking of having a family with the new arrival who wants to learn and grow, ironic considering he comes from Neverland."</p><p>Felix looked bashful then.</p><p>"And your friend, the little bear," Killian continued. "I consider her as your family as well, so I'd like the blessing from her and your parents when I ask you a very important question I had been thinking about for a while now," he then added before he got down on one knee right next to Katie and brought out a shimmering diamond-encrusted ring that had a blue tone that could match both the ocean and the color of her eyes. "So I hope you have the highly anticipated answer to this question: 'Katie, will you marry me?'."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked surprised, but beamed happily.</p><p>Katie looked at him wide-eyed, taking just a moment to process everything he said. She looked at the others a moment then back to Killian. "Yes," she gasped. She then cleared her throat to answer clearer. "Yes, I will marry you, Killian Jones~" she smiled softly but brightly, and held out the correct hand, that was shaking with her overwhelming happiness.</p><p>David looked wide-eyed, but not in a bad way, though he did smile along with Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Oh, Katie." Killian smiled softly as he put the ring on her finger then.</p><p>"Ya hear that, kiddo? Your new parents are getting married." Cherry told Felix warmly and comfortingly.</p><p>Felix smiled as he looked very overjoyed like the others, but was more calm and collective like Cherry was behaving right about now. Katie waited calmly enough until the ring was on her finger, then she lunged and hugged Killian, kissing him sweetly but a little less chaste than when he came in. Mary Margaret chuckled to that, allowing it for a minute. Killian hugged Katie as they shared their kiss with each other.</p><p>"You're being pretty cool about this." Cherry said to David.</p><p>"It's a rite of passage after all," David smiled. "They just grow up so fast... Seems like just a few months ago, I was meeting her for the first time."</p><p>Cherry playfully rolled her eyes as Felix smiled fondly between Katie and Killian as he felt blessed and loved for the first time in his life. Katie then rested her forehead against Killian's smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Happy beginnings now are ours." Killian smiled back to Katie.</p><p>"Me too?" Felix asked.</p><p>"Of course, boy." Killian reassured, sounding fatherly.</p><p>Cherry soon sent a double text to Belle and Gold, calling it "Rumbelle" whenever she sent them both something at the same time to say: "#KilliKat... Katie's engaged to Killian!"</p><p>"You're already ours in our heart, but once we're married we can make the adoption official, if you'd like." Katie smiled to Felix. As though they called themselves his "Mom and Dad", it wasn't official in the law.</p><p>Gold looked to his phone and then just put it down, not pleased but not upset either.</p><p>"I would like that very much." Felix nodded hopefully and calmly.</p><p>"That's the spirit." Killian smiled warmly.</p><p>"We'll do whatever we can to help out," David smiled to Katie. "And we'll invite some of our friends too."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "I'd like that, we have to invite Regina and Henry for definite." she added.</p><p>"Of course, luv," Killian smiled back. "Whatever you like."</p><p>"Does this mean I'm getting a big brother?" Cherry asked playfully due to her and Katie's sisterly relationship even though they weren't actually sisters.</p><p>Katie smiled. She then looked to Cherry. "I guess so~" she grinned.</p><p>"Welcome to the family, eh, Bear?" Killian chuckled at Cherry.</p><p>"Sure thing," Cherry smirked. "...Codfish."</p><p>"Codfish?" Killian asked in confusion as Cherry just cackled immaturely.</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry with a warning stink-eye look.</p><p>"Jones is a codfiiiisssh~" Cherry sang quietly to herself.</p><p>"What's all that then?" Killian asked Katie curiously.</p><p>"It's from a Disney film that doesn't portray you in a good light." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Hm... Yes... I've heard of this... 'Disney'..." Killian replied. "Now if Bear is done, shall we have some dessert to celebrate with?"</p><p>"I want dessert!" Felix then beamed in excitement.</p><p>"Good job I also made dessert then, huh?" Katie giggled as she got up then held out her hand to him to help him up too.</p><p>"Ah, yes." Killian smiled before he accepted her hand and soon stood up with her.</p><p>"Oh, good, that applies to both of us." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"Simmer down a little." David warned Cherry since Felix was in the room too.</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry. "Push me and you'll get the smallest portion~" she playfully threatened.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare." Cherry gasped, playfully dramatic.</p><p>Katie merely playfully smirked before she went and set to fetching dessert for everyone. Felix beamed happily about dessert since he loved sweets, but he was reminded to take it easy and not be greedy.</p><p>"Congratulations." David told Killian.</p><p>"Thank you," Killian smiled. "I've been planning this for a while."</p><p>Katie soon had servings for everyone and handed them out. She then sat down and smiled. "Okay, let's eat~" she giggled.</p><p>Felix beamed and soon tucked in with his family.</p><p>Cherry lightly ruffled up her "foster nephew's" hair before she soon helped herself.</p><p>"Tastes as sweet as Mummy's kisses." Killian whispered to Katie playfully as he began.</p><p>Katie blushed to that, but smiled and gently nudged him with her foot.</p><hr/><p>In his hideout in the woods, Issac growled as that was not part of what he had intended, as Killian wasn't corrupting Katie, instead she was infecting him with the light. He slammed the book closed and then went to take a walk before he would ruin the book.</p><p>"Having a bad day, I see," A familiar voice said from in the woods before showing to be none other than Dr. Victor Whale. "So am I."</p><p>Issac looked to Victor. Though he technically knew what it was he did know he had to seem like he didn't. "What's caused your bad day?" he asked the other man.</p><p>"Oh... Nothing much..." Victor shrugged innocently as he jumped down and soon walked around, glancing back on occasion. "I thought I fell in love at first sight... But the lady I was deeply interested in decided to pursue other opportunities... Such as being with a filthy and dirty pirate instead of someone like me after all I'd done for her."</p><p>Issac started to walk along with him. "What if I told you I could help you, but of course you'd have to do something for me?~" he asked him then.</p><p>Victor glanced over, a bit firm, though he didn't fight it. "I'm listening..." he soon said.</p><p>"I can get the lady you like where you can get her and take her... But it would require some magic and an... Associate of mine to help." Issac said the offer first, before he would tell him what he would want in return.</p><p>"Hmm... Very intriguing..." Victor smirked hopefully. "I'm not the biggest fan of magic, but I'm willing to use it to get what I desire, I did that back in my homeland after all... And associate?" he then asked curiously about the last part.</p><p>"He'll help make sure that the plan goes smoother, I'm not sure if you'll know him, but he'll help." Issac told him.</p><p>"As long as he helps, I should be fine," Victor nodded sharply. "He had better be a great asset or I'll make you regret it."</p><p>"Oh, he will be, just know to show him respect and he'll show you respect." Issac had to warn.</p><p>"Fair point," Victor replied. "I'll do anything to make that girl my bride, even if she is a tiny little thing."</p><p>Issac nodded to that, smirking a little. "When would you like me to arrange for her to be alone for you to take her?" he asked then.</p><p>"The sooner the better, I would hope," Victor replied. "Not right at the moment of course... We'd be screwed over," he then rolled his eyes. "But perhaps when she doesn't expect it... Like tomorrow or sometime this week, preferably?"</p><p>"I could do it for the day after tomorrow." Issac suggested as that would also give Victor's anger time to boil as the news would be spread tomorrow.</p><p>"Works for me..." Victor narrowed his eyes fiendishly as he had an eerie smirk on his face. "I don't wish to be disappointed, my dear friend, I'm sure you understand that."</p><p>"I promise, you won't be disappointed~" Issac smirked back.</p><p>"Good," Victor nodded. "I look forward to this partnership... Then we can both get a happy ending."</p><p>"That's what I hope for." Isaac smirked.</p><p>"Very well," Victor smirked back. "A partnership shall be born."</p><p>Issac shook his hand. Victor shook back, firm and noble as he nodded his head as things were going to get interesting for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Dark and Story Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news of Katie and Killian's engagement had made it out thanks to Mary Margaret telling Ruby and Ruby not able to help but to share it. Katie headed to Archie's office and knocked on his door.</p><p>After a few moments, Archie soon got the door and smiled. "Oh, hello, Miss Nolan," he then said to her. "Good to see you again."</p><p>"Hello, Dr. Hopper or should that be Mr. Cricket?" Katie smiled shyly.</p><p>"Whichever you'd like, but I wouldn't mind Dr. Hopper in the office," Archie lightly chuckled before looking bashful. "Um, erm, would you like to schedule a session?"</p><p>"Oh, no, you see Mom and Dad told me you are an official... So I was wondering... Would you officiate Killian's and my wedding?" Katie smiled shyly.</p><p>"Oh, so that's what Ruby was talking about when I was taking Pongo for his walk," Archie remarked with a light chuckle and smiled back warmly. "First of all, congratulations. I'm sure you two will be very happy together, even though sometimes Captain Jones scares me when he's not too careful, and second, I would be thrilled and honored to officiate your wedding."</p><p>Katie smiled sweetly and gave him a little hug. "Thank you." she told him as she pulled away.</p><p>"You're very welcome," Archie smiled back. "...Well, there's another thing before I officially go with it though."</p><p>"Yes?" Katie asked him.</p><p>"You save me a nice and great size of a slice of cake," Archie grinned bashfully. "I have a sweet tooth."</p><p>"Of course I will," Katie giggled with a nod. "And I'll personally make a small cake that Pongo can eat too, I've seen recipes," she told him. "So I'll be in contact soon when we know more details~" she then added.</p><p>"Aww..." Archie smiled at the first part before nodding. "Very good then, Miss Nolan... Soon to be Mrs. Jones. I think there's a song about that," he then chuckled after saying "Mrs. Jones". "I look forward to it and thank you for telling me."</p><p>Katie smiled, then left the office so she could do a few more tasks, though she felt the urge to take a more secluded route back, and shrugged. It would help her navigate a bit better if she took a backstreet. Cherry waved from the library window as Katie passed by as she helped Belle stock some books on the shelves. Victor soon looked around and he hid something away and out of sight before he soon whistled innocently and went to make himself "conveniently" run into Katie. Katie waved back only to almost fall as she was bumped into.</p><p>"Whoops... That's an unfortunate incident..." Victor grinned, not-so-innocently as he looked down at her.</p><p>Katie winced as she slowly got back up. "You did that on purpose," she glared a bit nervous though. "Just... Stay away from me... I thought you learned that after Regina punched you." she then told him and turned to leave.</p><p>"I know... I just thought I'd come see you... How are you after all of that?" Victor smirked as he followed her. "I heard some very special news from the grapevines that you were going to get married... Or something like that."</p><p>Katie stopped and turned. "That isn't really your business is it?" she glared.</p><p>"No... I guess it's not... I just wanted to give you a little parting gift... Especially with the image of you being a blushing bride for a very lucky groom." Victor said with a "friendly" smile, though those who knew him well knew that it was beyond friendly as it looked like he was scheming something dark and heinous... Much like his heart.</p><p>Katie looked at him. "What parting gift?" she asked warily.</p><p>Victor smirked before he soon shoved a rag on her mouth, covered in chloroform, and held her into a headlock to keep her from moving or struggling much further, gritting his teeth as he was as firm as possible without hurting her or breaking something. Katie struggled, trying not to breathe but soon had to as was unable to get away. Her struggles slowed as her vision blacked out as she became unconscious from the fumes.</p><p>"Act 1 is complete," Victor grinned as he held onto her after Katie was knocked out as he began to drag her away. "Now for the harder part... Act 2: Electric Boogaloo."</p><p>Luckily, no one was really out on the streets at this time as he escorted Katie away down the sidewalk and took her to a secret meeting place which was in the middle of a cold, dark alley that was filled with agony and despair and out of sight from the main features of Storybrooke. Issac was waiting in the alley for Victor along with the "associate". </p><p>Victor soon stepped into the alley as he carried Katie over. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." he then told Isaac with a proud smirk before setting Katie down on the ground.</p><p>Issac smirked. "I told you," he said. "Now this is my associate, Mr. Hyde..." he then introduced a tall pale man, with black hair and red in his eye. He looked at the unconscious Katie. 'If only you hadn't infected your pirate with light.' he thought to himself.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hyde." Victor nodded his head at the "associate".</p><p>"Greetings..." Mr. Hyde greeted in a low voice that almost sounded like a bone-chilling snarl as he grinned darkly and fiendishly, looking like something out one's worst nightmare. "This must be the little lady, huh?"</p><p>"That would be her." Victor confirmed.</p><p>"I even managed to get you this~" Issac smirked as he offered out a very recognizable bean. "Just think of where you want to go as you throw it." he told him.</p><p>"I think I know exactly where to go." Victor nodded as he took the bean with a nod.</p><p>Eventually, after a few moments, the bean was tossed from Victor's hand and a portal opened up in the middle of the ground.</p><p>"I suppose this is where I bid you adieu?" Victor smirked at Isaac before he would go inside of the portal.</p><p>"Just for now, I don't need a bean to travel." Issac smirked a little and nodded.</p><p>"All right, then I shall see you around," Victor nodded back as he looked ready to jump. "Age before beauty."</p><p>Hyde soon bent down and picked up Katie, hoisting her over his shoulder as Victor jumped into the portal next and he soon jumped in next as they were sent away to yet another other world... A very different world from Storybrooke and even Neverland itself. Issac watched them go. He chuckled just a little, once Victor had done Katie would be corrupted enough to force her to help him with his plan. Eventually, the portal closed after them and once Victor came into the world, he told Hyde where to go and he began to make some new plans that he was able to come up with after he had met Isaac the other day in the woods after Katie's engagement was announced.</p><hr/><p>Back in Storybrooke Mary Margaret was pacing a little as she was waiting for Katie to come back. She called Regina as Katie had planned on inviting the woman and Henry to the wedding in person and to ask Regina to help plan since they were kind of family too. There was soon a knock at the door. Mary Margaret went to answer it.</p><p>"Hello, Mary Margaret," Regina greeted as she came to the door. "I hope I'm not late or anything, but I'm going to do my best to help out."</p><p>"Is Katie with you?" Mary Margaret asked her.</p><p>"No, I thought maybe she was with you?" Regina replied, though she began to voice concern all of a sudden.</p><p>"No, she said she was going to ask Archie to officiate and then invite you personally." Mary Margaret told Regina.</p><p>"Well, I haven't seen her... I just came over, she didn't answer my calls so I guess she was just too preoccupied with planning," Regina shrugged before she took out her phone. "That's not like her."</p><p>"She was meant to come see you, and then bring you back here so we could do some planning... I'll call Cherry." Mary Margaret said and then rang the said girl.</p><p>"How on Earth did I do that...?" Cherry muttered as she was looking at some golden thread that she was able to make before she quickly flinched before she saw that her phone was ringing and she soon answered it with one of her infamous quips in order to entertain herself, even in the most mundane of circumstances. "City Morgue? The hotline for your best cases of love, marriage, and Stockholm Syndrome."</p><p>"Have you seen Katie recently? It's just she was supposed to come back with Regina, but Regina hasn't seen Katie at all today." Mary Margaret asked and explained.</p><p>"N-No, I've been at the shop until it was time," Cherry said, sounding confused and curious "Katie was gonna shoot me a text when it was time to go so I could quickly get ready... If you haven't seen her... And I haven't seen her and Regina hasn't seen her..." she then said as her voice faltered a little, almost like she got splashed by a giant wave of anxiety. "I-I don't feel so good..." she then slurred out weakly.</p><p>"Cherry?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed in concern.</p><p>Cherry wobbled a bit before she suddenly fell to the floor, dropping her phone in the process as she blacked out, feeling too anxious and concerned which resulted in one of her infamous fainting spells.</p><p>"This isn't good." Regina remarked as she didn't like how this was looking so far.</p><p>"I think Cherry fainted." Mary Margaret said in concern.</p><p>"So, what should we do?" Regina then asked.</p><p>Mary Margaret hung up, hearing Gold and Belle were going to be dealing with Cherry. Plus she had to check in with Killian.</p><p>"Katie and Captain Guyliner are probably just having a grown-up sleepover right now." Regina quipped, though she was mostly trying to see the light of the situation so that a worst-case scenario wouldn't uprise.</p><p>Mary Margaret tried to smile, but it was tinged with worry as she called Killian and waited for him to answer. Regina smiled back for the same reason, though she pouted a little.</p><p>"Is this thing on?" Killian's voice asked. "Damn, I'll never get the hang of these things..."</p><p>"Hi Killian, it's Mary Margaret... Is Katie with you?" Mary Margaret asked the pirate.</p><p>"Oh... Snow White..." Killian suddenly said. "No, I haven't seen her in quite some time... Why?"</p><p>"This is getting us nowhere." Regina groaned miserably.</p><p>"Katie's missing, she was supposed to come back with Regina after seeing Archie, but Regina hasn't seen her at all today." Mary Margaret told him.</p><p>"Bloody Hell..." Killian sharply exhaled on the other line. "Can't we have one week where something doesn't go wrong in this town?"</p><p>"Apparently not." Regina mumbled sharply.</p><p>Mary Margaret frowned to that.</p><p>"Well, if this is the case, someone's taken her." Killian soon remarked.</p><p>"But who?" Regina wondered. "Who would wanna take Katie?"</p><p>"David mentioned Whale showed interest in her, but I'm sure he wouldn't take her." Mary Margaret said after a moment's thought.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't think Whale could've done this all on his own... But he's a suspect," Regina soon decided. "I don't know who else could have done it though."</p><hr/><p>Gold came to check, hearing Cherry falling. He blinked but hurried over to the girl while calling for Belle.</p><p>"Hello?~" Belle's voice sang a bit.</p><p>Cherry breathed heavily while she was blacked out for a while.</p><p>"Cherry's fainted!" Gold told Belle.</p><p>"What?!" Belle's voice gasped. "All right, just lie her down and I'll be right there."</p><p>Gold carefully laid Cherry so she was less likely to swallow her tongue while knocked out. Cherry lightly groaned as sweat beaded down her face and her heartbeat's rate increased quicker and quicker by the minute.</p><p>Belle seemed to take a while, but quickly rushed over with a cold water bottle and a washcloth. "Rumple? Cherry?" she then called out.</p><p>"We're in here, Belle!" Gold called out to his wife as he was carefully taking Cherry's pulse.</p><p>Something seemed to linger throughout the room as Belle came to see them with the water and washcloth as Cherry was slowly waking back up, but not fully yet as she began to mumble to herself.</p><p>"Cherry, dearie, wake up~" Gold cajoled as he gently patted her cheek.</p><p>"Ugh..." Cherry groaned as Belle tended to her with the washcloth, pressing it firmly against her head to help cool her down. "Belle... Goldibear... What happened?" she then mumbled.</p><p>"You seemed to have passed out." Belle said softly.</p><p>Cherry soon sat up as she took the glass of water as she began to slowly regain her natural skin color again after becoming nearly white as a ghost due to fainting.</p><p>"What made you faint, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I-I was on the phone with Mary Margaret for a minute," Cherry said slowly, though a bit clearly. "Sh-She said that Regina hadn't seen Katie and I haven't seen her either and... I just... I guess I got too concerned about no one seeing Katie."</p><p>"You're a good friend..." Belle said softly as she gave Cherry the water to drink now.</p><p>Cherry then took the water and drank it down. "I don't normally faint about stuff like that," she then said softly. "I guess I was just paralyzed by fear."</p><p>"Have you been feeling well recently?" Gold asked Cherry as supported her in a sitting position.</p><p>Belle checked Cherry's forehead before sitting on the other side with Cherry sitting in between the two of them.</p><p>"I've felt fine," Cherry replied. "A-Aside from people accusing me of certain crimes I clearly haven't done."</p><p>"Just ignore them, dearie, they'll figure out it wasn't you." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"You would never do such a thing," Belle added warmly. "Now try not to worry so much."</p><p>"Katie's gone... I'm a criminal in this town... I can't take it anymore..." Cherry sighed and shook her head. "This is a nightmare. I bet Katie just found a way to go back home and she just abandoned me here because she doesn't love me anymore."</p><p>"You <em>know</em> that that's not true." Belle countered.</p><p>"Anyway, why would she try to leave when she's marrying Hook?" Gold added. "She wouldn't just leave, and I agree with Belle, you know she loves you like a sister." he finished.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but I just..." Cherry said before sighing. "I don't know... Unless..."</p><p>"Unless?" Belle asked.</p><p>"...That guy me and Katie saw before we woke up in Storybrooke," Cherry guessed. "I know you can't have an idea on who he is or was, but... Maybe he's up to something?"</p><p>"That one you told me about that I haven't yet managed to find?" Gold asked to clarify.</p><p>Belle frowned as she looked very concerned.</p><p>"Y-Yes," Cherry nodded. "He's my guess. I haven't seen him since then, but I have a hunch about him. Maybe he took Katie away... Somewhere... I don't know where, but it really wouldn't surprise me at this point."</p><p>Gold gently squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>"We'll think of something, Cherry," Belle said softly. "The best thing to do is not to panic."</p><p>"Right... Let's get Katie back then." Cherry said as she began to stand up from between them, stumbling only slightly since she had just gotten out of a fainting spell.</p><p>Gold carefully stood and put an arm around her shoulders as support.</p><p>Belle frowned as she stood up with them. "So, where are we going?" she then asked.</p><p>"...I have no idea," Cherry said before facing Gold. "Can't you cast a search spell or something?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Gold hummed as he gave a thought.</p><p>"Think, man, think!" Cherry urged suddenly, nearly having a fit. "Katie could be DEAD for all I know and you could--"</p><p>Belle lightly stroked Cherry's hair to calm the girl down a bit, making the younger woman purr slightly.</p><p>"If she was dead, Hook would know." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Is that right...?" Cherry asked softly between purrs as she sat down again.</p><p>"They share the same heart," Belle nodded. "Perhaps we should check... Um... A certain book." she then added, hinting to her husband as he would probably know what she meant, though Cherry just looked incredulous.</p><p>"...The hell is a <em>book</em> gonna do?" Cherry deadpanned as she got out of the older woman's hold. "That's great, Belle! What're we gonna do?" she then laughed sarcastically, standing in front of her. "Just literally throw the book at him and be like 'The power of literature compels you, bitch!'?"</p><p>"Well, we could try the globe first, if that doesn't work then we could do your book idea, dearie." Gold told his wife.</p><p>"You could try your globe, yes," Belle nodded. "You can find almost anyone with that."</p><p>"How is a book gonna help?! This isn't <em>The Exorcist</em>!" Cherry flipped out before she stopped a little. "...Globe?"</p><p>"We need Ms. Blanchard or David to come here and with a drop of their blood on the globe, it should show us where Katie is." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Uh..." Cherry blinked before taking out her phone to call Mary Margaret back.</p><p>"Well, at least that calmed her down." Belle said softly.</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret was pacing worriedly. When her phone rung she answered it quickly. "Did you find her?" she asked as she had taken just a moment to glance at the Caller ID before answering.</p><p>"Uh, well, no," Cherry replied. "But, er, Mr. Gold's requested that you or David come by and give a blood sample."</p><p>Belle soon pouted as she looked out the window, looking sad at the idea of Katie being lost and alone out there... Wherever she was.</p><p>"Blood sample?" Mary Margaret asked confused.</p><p>"His words, not mine," Cherry shrugged. "Apparently he has a globe?"</p><p>David soon came home and talked with Regina for a few moments before he began to look grave and miserable.</p><p>"And this globe can find Katie with some of mine or David's blood?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"Apparently!" Cherry shrugged bashfully.</p><p>"Is that Gold?" David asked Mary Margaret as he came by. "Does he know how to find Katie?"</p><p>"It's Cherry, but she says Gold has a possible idea to help us find her." Mary Margaret told David.</p><p>"Whatever it takes, we'll do it," David replied before sighing sharply as slight distrust came in his voice. "...As long as we don't have to surrender our firstborn to him."</p><p>"I can hear you.." Cherry narrowed her eyes as Belle rubbed her shoulders soothingly.</p><p>"So shall we come right over?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>Gold glanced over.</p><p>"Should they come right over?" Cherry asked, her tone slipping slightly from the comfort from Belle, though she was able to talk properly without drooling.</p><p>"Yes, the quicker they get here the faster we can find her." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry then nodded as she put the phone back up. "Come to the shop, ASAP." she then urged.</p><p>"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Belle smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Cherry's shoulders, resting her chin on the shoulder top.</p><p>"Not now~..." Cherry whispered nervously and a bit hormonal.</p><p>"We'll be there shortly." Mary Margaret told Cherry as she then went to put her jacket on.</p><p>"He better help." David said firmly.</p><p>"He will," Regina replied. "Belle and Cherry will make sure of it."</p><p>"We'll be there shortly." Mary Margaret told Cherry as she then went to put her jacket on.</p><p>Cherry nodded before hanging up and lightly moaning. "Belle... Stop... I'm stressed..." she then grunted out.</p><p>"I know and that's why I'm doing this..." Belle said softly as she massaged Cherry's shoulders, taking her straight to the couch to sit down a little. "You need to calm down and trust us to find Katie and bring her back home."</p><p>Gold smirked a little as Belle was helping Cherry relax as he went to get the globe ready.</p><p>"St-Stop~..." Cherry whimpered out.</p><p>"Shh~..." Belle shushed and soothed as she continued to treat Cherry while watching Gold get to work.</p><p>"If you want to come along, please do." Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"He better help." David said firmly.</p><p>"He will," Regina replied. "Belle and Cherry will make sure of it."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Do you want company?" Regina asked Mary Margaret.</p><p>"If you want to come along, please do." Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"All right," Regina nodded. "Hopefully a little magic can help us out."</p><p>"Let's go then." David suggested.</p><p>Mary Margaret walked out with David and Regina. Killian sent some people to go looking for Katie as he looked around with his telescope, looking true to his pirate title and nature.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure she's not dead." Regina told David and Mary Margaret.</p><p>"That just bursts our enthusiasm, Regina." David sighed sarcastically.</p><p>"If she was Killian would have told us." Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Right." Regina then nodded.</p><p>David sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... We already lost her once, we can't lose her again..." he then said, trying to calm down, but it was a little hard for him to do so.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded and held his hand gently. David took Mary Margaret's hand back as he took a deep breath in and out as they walked off to the pawnshop together. Regina then followed after as she looked a bit concerned for Katie on the way.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they arrived and Gold looked at them as they entered.</p><p>"All right, let's just get this over with." David said as he opened the door, letting Mary Margaret and Regina walk inside first before he would come in and join them.</p><p>"No funny business," Regina added before hearing a squealing sound in the backroom with a giggle following it. "...What on Earth?"</p><p>"Don't mind that, dearies, now which one of you would like to try first?" Gold asked.</p><p>"I will." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>Regina nodded then. "This better work." she said, a bit sharply.</p><p>"It should do as long as she's in this world," Gold said. "Now, prick your finger on the sharp spike and then allow a drop to hit the globe." he told Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret did so. David stood close beside Mary Margaret, comforting and protectively. Cherry poked her head out of the backroom curtain, though she was missing her glasses and her hair was messed up a little. Gold looked at the globe and while the blood was accepted nothing showed up.</p><p>"Oh." Regina frowned at that.</p><p>"Now, now, there's still another chance." David said to Mary Margaret and Regina as he went to take his turn.</p><p>Cherry looked over until Belle reached out, grabbing her from behind and swooped her right back inside behind the curtains. Mary Margaret waited patiently. David's blood soon dropped next onto the globe, only to have the same result.</p><p>"Damn!" Regina hissed at that.</p><p>Cherry was suddenly right next to Gold with a finger in her mouth as she looked thoughtful, her hair still messed up, though she had her glasses on this time and her clothes were only slightly ruffled. "...Why don't you use that to find your son?" she then asked from right behind him.</p><p>"That, dearie, isn't the concern right now." Gold said quietly to Cherry.</p><p>"I apologize..." Cherry gulped as she squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>"Did it work?" Belle asked as she came out too.</p><p>"That's a negative... Now what?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Henry's book could give us the answer." Gold said.</p><p>"What is a stupid book going to do? I don't get it!" Cherry complained.</p><p>"Cherry! Calm!" Belle scolded, making the younger woman flinch. "Where is Henry right now?" she then asked Regina.</p><p>"Ruby's looking after him." Regina replied.</p><p>"Well, let's go." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"I don't get what a dopey old storybook is gonna do..." Cherry mumbled thickly as she crossed her arms.</p><p>Regina began to go out the door for them to go out and go get Henry as a special possession of his would be needed.</p><p>"You'll see, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>Mary Margaret followed her.</p><p>"Keep an open mind," Belle told Cherry. "We know that you miss Katie, but that's no excuse to be rude... Otherwise, we'll have to punish you." she then added with a smirk.</p><p>"Hmph." Cherry pouted as their guests left with Regina.</p><p>Regina soon drove them over to where Ruby was with Henry as she tried to stay strong for all of them.</p><hr/><p>Ruby sat with Henry and was reading with the boy.</p><p>Henry briefly glanced up before blinking. "Mom." he then said.</p><p>"Hello, Henry," Regina smiled. "We need a favor."</p><p>Ruby looked over.</p><p>"It's an emergency," Regina said to Ruby and Henry. "Katie is missing. We might need... The book."</p><p>"Mom, are you sure?" Henry asked softly.</p><p>"Yes," Regina nodded. "Katie's friend saw somebody, but she's not sure who... Maybe who she finds in the book might be responsible for her disappearance."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. Henry soon went off to his room to get an old book out that was given to him some time ago.</p><p>"I doubt that you'd be able to sense Katie," Regina advised to Ruby. "We already tried Gold's globe and that got us nowhere, but since she and Cherry aren't familiar with the people of Storybrooke as well as the rest of us, the book might be able to tell us something."</p><p>"I could maybe try and find where she disappeared if you want." Ruby told her.</p><p>"I guess you could do that," Regina then said before Henry came back with his book. "She could be anywhere."</p><p>"We already lost her again," David sighed as he held his head. "Sometimes I wish we ran away the moment Snow got pregnant."</p><p>"I'll be able to scent if anyone, in particular, took her too." Ruby added.</p><p>Mary Margaret took his hand warmly.</p><p>"All right, let's get back then," Regina suggested. "Hopefully this makes it clearer."</p><p>"I sure hope so," Henry said softly. "We have to help Aunt Katie."</p><p>David looked at Mary Margaret and lightly squeezed her hand back.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile to Henry. "With you helping by lending us the book I'm sure we'll find her." she told him.</p><p>"Operation: Swan Song will be put on hold," Henry nodded. "This'll be... Um... Operation: Auntie Dote."</p><p>David let out a small chuckle in amusement at the punny name. "Good idea, Henry." he then said.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small chuckle.</p><hr/><p>And so, they came back to the shop as Belle did her best to keep Cherry calm before the girls looked over.</p><p>"We're back," Regina said as she stepped inside with Henry beside her. "Cherry, you remember Henry."</p><p>"Yes, your son," Cherry nodded. "He makes me think of a son that Katie would have."</p><p>"And you have the book, good." Gold noticed.</p><p>"So what do we do?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"This book has stories of everybody from The Enchanted Forest before the curse was put on Storybrooke," Henry told Cherry, allowing her to take the book. "Look through the pages until you recognize someone."</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes before shrugging as she took the book, cracking it open and flipped through the pages rapidly, though she looked surprised to see so many familiar faces like the book possessed some sort of magic of its own. Eventually, she stopped. "This is him," she then said, showing the page which showed a hauntingly familiar face talking with someone in the image whose face was not shown. "This was the guy."</p><p>Gold looked over it and frowned as he thought over who it could be. "Issac Heller..." he noted and his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Y-You know this guy...?" Cherry asked him.</p><p>David and Regina flinched slightly while Henry stepped back a little.</p><p>"Yes, and I know where he'll be hiding out too," Gold added. "Belle, I want you to stay with Henry and Ruby." he told his wife, knowing Cherry wouldn't stay behind anyway.</p><p>"Of course, Rumple." Belle nodded calmly.</p><p>"This can't be real... This can't be real... This can't be real..." Cherry began to tell herself rapidly, going down another downward spiral as Henry took his book back.</p><p>"Cherry, calm down or you'll have to stay here." Gold told her firmly, but was being tough to be kind.</p><p>Cherry soon tried to quiet herself down after a little bit of whimpering before she soon stood up next to him.</p><p>"You're bringing her along?" Regina asked Gold, wondering if that was wise. "Even if she's done some bad things?"</p><p>"Shut up, that wasn't me!" Cherry suddenly snapped in anger.</p><p>"And even if she had, dearie, are we really able to speak up about it?" Gold asked a slight warning to his tone.</p><p>Regina frowned quietly then. Cherry huddled close beside Gold as she crossed her arms with a small smirk at Regina.</p><p>"Alright, so Cherry, myself, and... Regina will go and confront Issac," Gold spoke up. "Ms. Blanchard and David should go and fetch the pirate and prepare." he said.</p><p>"All right, we will do that," David said, listening to Gold this time. "Good luck in finding him though."</p><p>"So, uh, who is this guy?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"He's an author." Henry replied.</p><p>"Like me?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"No, Cherry, not like you." Regina said firmly and urgently.</p><p>"He is supposed to watch and write up the life stories as they unfold, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"This just can't be real..." Cherry said as she sweated a little. "...Let's just get this over with."</p><p>"I'll be back soon, Henry." Regina told her adoptive son.</p><p>"Okay, Mom." Henry said softly as the groups began to split up.</p><p>Mary Margaret went off with David.</p><p>"I'll keep them safe, lad." Gold told Henry, showing a hint of his paternal side.</p><p>"I'm sure he's still home." David told Mary Margaret on the way.</p><p>Henry nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Gold." he then said.</p><p>"We're coming, Katie..." Cherry whispered to herself as they left the store.</p><p>Gold nodded to Henry then walked off with Regina and Cherry.</p><hr/><p>A little while later, Katie slowly woke up wincing as her head hurt. "Wh-Where am I?" she quietly whimpered as she was somewhere totally unrecognizable.</p><p>A woman rushed inside the room, looking a bit jittery and scared to death as she set down a tray with a cup and began to pour tea inside of it while trying not to look too scared, though she was very scared on the inside and a little bit outside too.</p><p>Katie looked to the woman. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Ah! Y-You've woken up..." The maid yelped as she dropped the teacup and shrieked before sighing in relief as it didn't smash and crash upon impact as she put her hand to her heart. "Oh, thank the Heavens..." she then said before looking at Katie. "P-P-Pardon me, dear... I'm Mrs. Reilly..."</p><p>"K-Katie Nolan... Wh-Where am I?" Katie asked her.</p><p>"Y-You don't know where you are?" Mrs. Reilly asked, trying to calm down, though her tone was highlighted with fear. "You're in London, dear. London, England."</p><p>"But how can that be?" Katie asked quietly and got off the bed to look out of the window to see if it was true.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly stepped out of the way as it was simply true. "I suppose you and your fiancé had too much fun last night that you forgot where you were..." she then smiled wearily and sheepishly, attempting to make a joke."</p><p>Katie looked at the streets of London with wide eyes. "My... Fiancé?" she said quietly.</p><p>"Yes, don't you remember?" Mrs. Rielly asked before looking nervous. "Oh... A bit s-s-sorry, Miss... None of my business..." she then said, going to turn away. "Would you care for some tea?" she then offered.</p><p>"No, I need to find my way home..." Katie said quietly and ran to the door, wrenching it open to try and find her way out and some way back to Storybrooke.</p><p>"Ah! Y-Y-You--" Mrs. Reilly spoke up nervously. "Miss, it's natural to have pre-marital jitters, but you sh-sh-should calm down... You... You ARE home... You're going to get married very soon..." she then told Katie like she was the one who was mistaken.</p><p>Katie felt sorry for the woman, but had to carry on. She left the room to try and get out of the house.</p><p>"Miss! Please! Don't leave!" Mrs. Reilly cried out. "Oh, d-d-dear..."</p><p>"Is there a problem, blushing bride?" A voice called in a dark and scary tone of voice before Katie could wander too far.</p><p>Katie stiffened at the sound of the voice and turned to look for the owner of the voice.</p><p>"Going somewhere? I hope back to your room to get ready for more wedding planning." Mr. Hyde grinned fiendishly.</p><p>"Wh-Who are you?" Katie asked quietly, nervously, though she tensed ready to run if needed.</p><p>"Oh, you don't know me? I'm a good friend of your future husband's," Mr. Hyde grinned as he approached her to get her as far away from the door as possible. "They call me Edward Hyde."</p><p>"Y-You're a friend of Killian's?" Katie asked quietly, though she tried to still get to the door, though keeping a wary eye on him.</p><p>"Silly girl..." Hyde chuckled darkly as he soon lunged out and grabbed a hold of her and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I think we should go back to Mrs. Reilly now."</p><p>"Put me down!" Katie yelped as she was lifted though it was quite high off the ground for her. She tried hitting his back enough to distract him enough to loosen his hold.</p><p>Hyde smirked as he went to carry Katie back over to her room, ignoring her protests and the hitting as it barely hurt him. Mrs. Reilly soon shivered as she stepped out of the room.</p><p>"I think you should stay here for a while..." Hyde smirked as he forced Katie back into her room. "Don't try to run or hide away... Because I <em>will</em> find you."</p><p>"And what makes you think I'll be scared of you trying to find me?" Katie asked, trying to be brave.</p><p>"I don't think you want to find out if you value your soul," Hyde grinned darkly as his eyes flashed a bit redder for emphasis to scare her into submission. "That would be a grave mistake, Miss Katie."</p><p>Katie swallowed nervously as his eyes flashed. "I-I'm not scared of you..." she said, with only a slight stutter.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like to prove that theory," Hyde smirked as he got into her face a little, forcing them to look at each other in the eye before he would leave. "Now... You get dressed and ready... The other maids are expecting you and soon, you can do a little shopping or whatever else you desire before the big day. Understood?"</p><p>Katie swallowed thickly, but nodded, seeing the dangerous look in his eyes. "F-Fine..." she tried to glare clenching her fist at her side though.</p><p>"Good girl..." Hyde nodded firmly before looking at Mrs. Reilly. "Get her ready for the day." he then demanded before storming off.</p><p>"Y-Yes, of course..." Mrs. Reilly nodded as she trembled from where she sat, scattering across the floor a bit before she stood up.</p><p>"Well, if this is the case, someone's taken her." Killian soon remarked.</p><p>Katie came back into the room and frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked Mrs. Reilly softly though.</p><p>"I-I'll be fine, M-Miss, we should get you ready for the day," Mrs. Reilly smiled nervously as she stood up on her feet after Hyde had left. "We can't disappoint your future husband or his friends before the big day, now can we?"</p><p>"Killian has never mentioned Mr. Hyde before." Katie said quietly but followed Mrs. Reilly to get ready for the day.</p><p>"Who's Killian?" Mrs. Reilly asked as she served Katie a cup of tea.</p><p>"He's my fiancé." Katie told Mrs. Reilly, carefully taking the tea though.</p><p>"That's funny," Mrs. Reilly said softly. "I-I-I was told you were engaged to Dr. Victor Frankenstein. L-Lucky you... A doctor. Don't you remember what happened a month ago, dear?"</p><p>"N-No, I'm engaged to Captain Killian Jones, he asked me at a dinner with my parents, adoptive son, and best friend and sister," Katie told Mrs. Reilly. "And it was a few days ago if I was only asleep for a day." she said.</p><p>"Oh, dear, you must've bumped your head or something," Mrs. Reilly frowned in concern. "Maybe you should lie down before you go out with Katrina today?"</p><p>"Katrina?" Katie asked, taking a tiny sip of tea to clear her throat.</p><p>"Katrina van Tassel," Mrs. Reilly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your best friend who you love like a sister. She's going to take you shopping and I believe you trusted her as your chief bridesmaid."</p><p>Katie blinked. "No, my best friend and sister is Cherry." she murmured, hiding her grimace at the tea though, as she drunk it as it was the only thing on offer.</p><p>"Cherry...?" Mrs. Reilly asked before shaking her head. "I-I-I'm afraid you hit your head rather hard, dear... Why don't you lie down a little more? I-I'm sure the doctor will understand."</p><p>Katie frowned a little but shook her head. <em>'Fine, I'll play along for now, but I will find out what's happening.'</em> she thought to herself. "No need, Mrs. Reilly... I'd rather bathe and get ready for the day." she decided softly, so the woman wouldn't think she was mad at her.</p><p>"W-W-Well, all right... Sh-Sh-Shall I fetch your clothes then?" Mrs. Reilly then offered.</p><p>"Please." Katie nodded, carefully placing her cup down. She then noticed that she would probably have to wash basin wash as it was morning, and baths were usually reserved for evenings. She went to the basin, washing her hands, face and the back of her neck.</p><p>"V-Very well, Miss... Also... Do you wish to share breakfast w-w-with your groom?" Mrs. Reilly then asked. "...If you think you are hungry, I mean."</p><p>Katie looked down just a moment, but then back to Mrs. Reilly. "Yes, I think I should... Once I am dressed." she agreed quietly. Maybe if it was just her and Whale, or Frankenstein as it appeared his real name was, she could find out his plan.</p><p>"Very good, Miss..." Mrs. Reilly nodded as she went to head out the door. "I'll run a bath. P-Please don't run off, we don't want a runaway bride." she then added with a nervous laugh and joke.</p><p>Katie blinked, oh so baths were allowed in the daytime in this house. She then let Mrs. Reilly go and then looked at the sheets.<em> 'Maybe I'll make a rope of them if I do need to escape...'</em> she mused.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly quickly got ready for Katie, trembling a bit.</p><hr/><p>Hyde began to sense something and soon walked off instantly to go and look for something, not too far below where Katie currently was in the estate. Katie made quick work of making a makeshift rope and then started to climb out of the window with it. She started to carefully lower herself only to yelp as her hands lost their grip, as she wasn't even at her full strength, so was weaker than normal.</p><p>"And just where do you think you're going?" Hyde's voice asked as he suddenly appeared.</p><p>Katie yelped in surprise as that made her hold weaken even more, causing her to start to fall.</p><p>Hyde smirked as he soon caught her before she could fall to a premature death or a deeply painful impact. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he then asked, though he sounded mocking in his question.</p><p>Katie looked up at him, her eyes wide. She then narrowed them though. "I just want to return to Storybrooke..." she said.</p><p>"This is your home now..." Hyde told Katie before he went to bring her back inside. "Once you become Mrs. Frankenstein, you won't have to worry about Storybrooke ever again."</p><p>"I refuse to marry him." Katie glared firmly.</p><p>"That's not a very wise choice to make, my dear." Hyde grinned darkly as his eyes flashed into her eyes.</p><p>Katie brought her hand up to turn his face away, not daring to actually punch or slap him though.</p><p>"What's wrong? Have you seen a ghost?" Hyde teased her fear.</p><p>"No." Katie said, and while she was pushing his face, she tried to get out of his hold.</p><p>"I don't want to have to hurt you, Miss Katie." Hyde warned firmly.</p><p>"Just let me go, I don't belong here." Katie told him.</p><p>"I don't belong here either, but that isn't going to stop me," Hyde smirked as he brought Katie back into her room. "If you keep escaping, I'll just keep finding you... You know how animals can smell fear? Well, so can Edward Hyde~"</p><p>"Oh, so you're an animal too?" Katie glared in frustration.</p><p>"I can be a beast when provoked enough, so I suggest you stop." Hyde warned as he bore his teeth at her in a menacing manner.</p><p>Katie gulped nervously, but did stop for now.</p><p>"Now... Relax... Enjoy yourself... Get comfortable..." Hyde told Katie before he went out the door and shut it. "And don't make me come out here again."</p><p>Mrs. Reilly hummed to herself as she tried to keep calm, though it was a little hard since she was a bit of a nervous woman. Katie sighed a little and glared at the door, but brought in the bedding for now so it would seem like she had jusr stripped the bed.</p><p>"How was your tea, Miss?" Mrs. Reilly asked, trying to be polite.</p><p>"It was fine." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"Oh, good... I hope you enjoy your bath..." Mrs. Reilly smiled. "I-I-If you need a little extra help... Just holler for me, okay?"</p><p>Katie nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Reilly." she said softly and then went to have her bath.</p><p>"Y-You're quite welcome, dear," Mrs. Reilly replied as she went to do her next task. "Miss van Tassel will probably be here any minute now."</p><p>Katie nodded and sighed softly once she disrobed and got into the bath. "Alright, Katie, just play along for now." she murmured to herself.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly laid out some towels for Katie as Victor chuckled to himself downstairs as he got ready for breakfast, though expected Katie to come by and join him before the "appointment" she would have with "her best friend". Katie bathed and dried herself off and then went to see what she would have to wear. She managed to get the chemise and the underwear on herself, but knew she couldn't do the corset alone. She wasn't rushing though, Victor could wait for how much she was peed off. Mrs. Reilly hummed and sang to herself as she cleaned up around where Katie currently was.</p><p>"Mrs. Reilly?" Katie called out softly.</p><p>"Oh?! Dear!" Mrs. Reilly gasped and soon dashed over to attend to Katie's aid, poking her head in. "M-Miss? You require my assistance?"</p><p>"Could you help with my corset, please?" Katie requested.</p><p>"Y-Yes, dear, of course..." Mrs. Reilly smiled and nodded as she went to help Katie get laced up. "So good to see you're in a better mood now, M-M-Miss."</p><p>Katie helped hold it in position for Mrs. Reilly to lace her corset.</p><p>"I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible, Miss." Mrs. Reilly said as she began to lace up Katie with high diligence.</p><hr/><p>Once it was tight enough for her not to need to hold it, Katie had to hold the nearest steady thing so she wouldn't fall. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Miss, but the tighter, the better." Mrs. Reilly advised as she pulled on the strings tightly.</p><p>Katie inhaled a little to help more. "I know." she gasped as the strings were tightened.</p><p>"N-N-Now I hope you're hungry," Mrs. Reilly smiled. "You should eat up so you don't end up fainting or sick by the end of the day. After all, I'd be excited too if I were m-m-marrying a doctor."</p><p>Katie managed to get the petticoat and outer dress on too. "I guess I should..." she said quietly. "Lead the way, Mrs. Reilly." she said.</p><p>"R-Right away, Miss..." Mrs. Reilly nodded as she curtised to Katie and soon opened the bedroom doors and went to lead her down into the dining hall.</p><p>The corridors were filled with portraits of Victor and other men who seemed to be in his family as Katie was brought down a long staircase, led down into the foyer of the home, and eventually into the dining hall, where Victor was waiting, though Hyde stood at the doorframe as there was a large dining table shown with a large breakfast buffet of all sorts of food and a glittering chandelier hanging above Victor's head from the end of the table.</p><p>"Katie... Darling... So glad you could come down and join me to breakfast." Victor smiled once he saw the woman.</p><p>Katie walked in, straight-backed like a proper lady would, though her eyes darted nervously away from Hyde. "Victor," She said in greeting. "I had the strangest <em>dream</em> that you chloroformed me." she said, as she put emphasis on that word to show she was on to him.</p><p>"What an interesting dream," Victor smirked. "I can't imagine why you'd dream about such a thing when I love you with all my heart and soul. We have a promising future together, you and I~"</p><p>Katie sat at the place where there was a plate and cutlery set up for her. "Well, a little later I do believe we need to talk... Alone." she told him.</p><p>"Now you're cooperating... Very good..." Victor nodded in approval.</p><p>Eventually, breakfast was served and they began to eat together, him very excited and invested while she was squeamish and angered. Katie was silent as she ate, not wanting to starve herself as she needed to be top of her game.</p><p>"You're probably just having pre-marital jitters... Perfectly natural," Victor said as they tucked in. "We're going to have so much fun. Why, even Dr. Jekyll has offered to come to help me out while you're with Miss van Tassel."</p><p>"Why, I thought Mr. Hyde wouldn't like that," Katie replied focusing on her plate of food so not to look over at the mentioned man. "They're almost like two sides of the same coin~" she gave a forced laugh.</p><p>"We've worked something out." Victor smirked as he reached out to pat her hand.</p><p>Hyde watched Katie closely, just to make sure she wouldn't try to escape or run away because he would stalk after her like a bigger, stronger, faster, and smarter predator. Katie tried to subtly slide her hand away, reaching for the nearby glass of water. Victor smirked before he soon continued to eat his breakfast up. Katie sipped her water, then lowered her utensils after she had ate as much as her churning stomach would allow her. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Reilly soon went to get it.</p><p>"Let the housemaid get that, dear." Victor smirked, preventing Katie from getting up and leaving the room.</p><p>Katie shot him a glare at that once Mrs. Reilly was out of the room.</p><p>"Now..." Victor smiled at Katie. "I hope you're a little more prepared and understanding this time. We've been planning this for a month after all." he added with a sly wink of the eye.</p><p>"My family will find a way to rescue me," Katie told him. "And you must be an idiot if you think I'm going to marry you." she added.</p><p>"Then I guess I'll just have to take your heart and build my own bride if you refuse." Victor smirked.</p><p>A woman with strawberry blonde hair was looking around as she was on her way into the room, being guided by Mrs. Reilly after the two women talked for a while.</p><p>"You can't do that, and anyway I already told you, I share Captain Jones' heart." Katie said quietly as she frowned and put a protective hand over her chest.</p><p>Victor just chuckled before looking up and over.</p><p>"Miss Katrina van Tassel," Mrs. Reilly announced, panting a bit as the other woman came beside her. "Daughter and only child of old Baron van Tassel."</p><p>Katrina nodded at the housemaid before smiling at Katie. "Good morning, Katie." she then greeted warmly.</p><p>Katie looked over, and took a moment to calm herself. "Good morning, Katrina." she said quietly in greeting, giving a tiny smile.</p><p>"I came as soon as I could," Katrina said to Katie. "Shall we go out then?"</p><p>Victor smirked towards Katie, keeping it hidden a little.</p><p>"Very well." Katie agreed softly as she stood up.</p><p>"Excuse us, Dr. Frankenstein." Katrina told Victor as she curtsied to him.</p><p>"Of course, my dear," Victor replied before he took Katie's hand briefly and kissed the back of it. "I shall eagerly await your return... You girls have some fun~"</p><p>Katie gave a smile that looked slightly more like a grimace. "Goodbye for now." she said and then went to leave with Katrina.</p><p>Victor grinned and nodded as he soon dismissed them.</p><p>"It's so exciting," Katrina smiled at Katie as they walked off together. "Getting married to a real doctor~"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know... A pirate would be more exciting~" Katie said in a 'playful' stage whisper as they were leaving the room.</p><p>"Still more interesting than a schoolteacher." Katrina giggled a bit as she walked with Katie out the door to do a little shopping.</p><p>Katie gave a quiet laugh.</p><p>"You're quiet today," Katrina said to Katie. "Is something bothering you, dear?"</p><p>"I'm fine, just a little... Overwhelmed." Katie admitted quietly to Katrina.</p><p>"Oh, my... You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Katrina frowned. "You're finally going to have a happy ending and live happily ever after... It's almost like a storybook."</p><p>"I-I guess it just suddenly hit me." Katie said softly.</p><p>"If you have children, I want to meet them," Katrina beamed at Katie, taking her into town. "This is just so exciting. I wish I was getting married~"</p><p>"Are you not married to Mr. Crane?" Katie asked, remembering that in that story Ichabod Crane liked Katrina.</p><p>"We're speaking, yes..." Katrina nodded. "He's a bit of a scaredy-cat though... I'm not sure about going through with it sometimes."</p><p>Katie gently patted her arm.</p><p>"Still, you're the envy of me in marrying a doctor~" Katrina giggled. "Dr. Frankenstein seems like a great man and I refuse to see otherwise."</p><p>"Enough talk of V-Victor... Let's enjoy a day just us girls." Katie said with a tiny giggle, playing along.</p><p>"Splendid!" Katrina beamed as she took Katie by the hand and went to take her out to spend some time together, such as mingling with other women who spoke fondly and highly of the wedding.</p><hr/><p>A timid looking man with glasses knocked at the door.</p><p>"Who's there?" Victor demanded, a bit sharply and firmly.</p><p>"D-Dr. Jekyll." Jekyll announced himself nervously.</p><p>"Ah, yes, come in." Victor then allowed.</p><p>"Y-You wanted to see me?" Jekyll asked Victor.</p><p>"Ah, yes, I wanted you to help me make a medicine for my bride-to-be, I'm afraid she's becoming a little sick." Victor nodded.</p><p>"O-Oh? Wh-What kind of m-medicine?" Jekyll asked nervous, but intrigued now.</p><p>"Just to help her calm down and be more agreeable in the upcoming ceremony of course," Victor grinned. "Forget about her troubles."</p><p>Jekyll was silent a moment then looked at him. "H-Have you tried wine?" he asked, just to check first.</p><p>"Not for breakfast, obviously." Victor smirked.</p><p>Jekyll gave a nervous but amused laugh to that. "I-I could make something... J-Just what exactly do you need it to do?" he asked. "F-For example erase her past in her mind so she'll be more focused on the present? O-Or something to keep her from negative emotion about this?" he said as some examples.</p><p>"You are a brilliant genius," Victor smirked at him. "Erase the past memories so she can worry about the present and maybe be a little more cooperative. Your special friend has had to catch her from leaving so many times." he then confirmed with a nod.</p><p>"W-When do you need it for?" Jekyll asked. He looked around nervously for Hyde though.</p><p>"Oh... Perhaps by dinnertime because then I'll know for sure my dear bride will be back home by then," Victor smirked. "You know how women can be and losing track of time when spending it together."</p><p>"I-I'll try to have it ready by then." Jekyll nodded. He then turned to leave.</p><p>"Jekyll... Don't try..." Victor called suddenly, biting at his last word then. "<em>DO</em>."</p><p>Jekyll nodded nervously and then went off to do so. Victor nodded firmly before smirking darkly as he rubbed his hands together.</p><hr/><p>Regina kept an eye on Cherry as they walked along.</p><p>"*sigh* It seemed so simple," Cherry sighed. "Why does it seem like every week we gotta risk our lives because someone got kidnapped, there's some kind of evil curse, or there's just something wrong? Whatever happened to waking up every morning, going to work, watching a little TV, eating some food, and then going to bed day after day after day?"</p><p>"We did have some time of that." Gold reminded.</p><p>"Ah, yes, I wanted you to help me make a medicine for my bride-to-be, I'm afraid she's becoming a little sick." Victor nodded.</p><p>"You're not chickening out, are you?" Regina asked Cherry.</p><p>"Please," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of anything."</p><p>Gold smirked just a little, but continued to lead them to the shack where Issac was most likely hiding. Regina kept a firm look out as she followed after as Cherry narrowed her eyes with a light growl before her eyes briefly flashed. Gold gestured for them to be quiet before he quickly opened the door. Cherry and Regina nodded as they stood close behind. Cherry held out tiny fists as she glared though, looking ready to beat up Isaac for when he would be seen, though she looked less threatening and more adorably trying to be tough as took a look Gold look around. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. About the Author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was empty with the only signs that someone had been there was smoldering embers in the fireplace and a scattering of the furniture like someone had gone off in a hurry.</p><p>Regina poked her head in a little bit. "He must've known we were coming." she said with a sharp sigh.</p><p>Cherry looked with Regina and Gold. "...Well, that was a little bit of a letdown!" she then shrugged.</p><p>"We'll find him, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Well, where do we look now?" Cherry asked with a small groan. "It's hopeless!"</p><p>Gold looked all around and then found a small tie pin, that he knew didn't belong to him. "Ah! A locator spell." he said as he straightened up.</p><p>Cherry briefly flinched from his exclamation before settling down.</p><p>"What a wonderful coincidence," Regina smirked. "Cherry, do you know what that is?"</p><p>"A locator spell? Gee, lemme think, lemme see..." Cherry soon deadpanned. "Could it be a spell that locates stuff?"</p><p>"Not stuff... A person, and only with something that belongs to them." Gold told Cherry as he walked back over to the women.</p><p>"Same diff..." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"Do you always have to be so sarcastic and deadpan?" Regina asked.</p><p>"It's my coping mechanism!" Cherry defended. "Okay, this is good... We'll just find something that belongs to this bug-eyed shitweasel and then bingo, we find Katie."</p><p>"I just found this." Gold said as he showed the tie pin.</p><p>"Great." Regina nodded.</p><p>"Yay, you find a pin," Cherry said, a bit flatly as she began to get a bit anxious. "So spell it already."</p><p>"I need some ingredients from my shop." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Augh!" Cherry groaned before she suddenly collapsed into a sitting position and cupped her face with her hands over her face. "You people are <em>so</em> slow..."</p><p>"All right, that is <em>enough</em>!" Regina glared. "We know. Katie's missing, you miss her, you want your revenge, but revenge isn't everything. We're more experienced in this field of operation, so you are going to sit down, shut up, and listen unless you have a better idea. So cut the irritable crap or I'll show you <em>why</em> they call me The Evil Queen."</p><p>Gold even looked just a little shocked at that.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, it was almost evening and Gold had just finished the locator spell. "Alright, we just have to pour this on the pin and follow the pin to its owner." he said.</p><p>"If it'll even work..." Cherry mumbled in doubt.</p><p>"It will, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry soon groaned as she crossed her arms over the tabletop and buried her head in her arms.</p><p>"You sure know how to pick 'em." Regina snarked.</p><hr/><p>Jekyll came back to Victor's mansion, holding a vial. He knocked on the door.</p><p>"Yes?" Victor answered as he got himself ready.</p><p>"I have the thing you asked for," Jekyll told him. "B-But are you sure you want to use it on her? I-It'll be permanent unless someone from her past reminds her." he then had to ask and inform.</p><p>"Are you questioning me, Dr. Jekyll?" Victor asked firmly as he opened the door. "Are you doubting me?"</p><p>"N-No, but I had to let you know about how it won't be undone easily." Jekyll told Victor.</p><p>"Well, I am strongly certain I still want this," Victor demanded. "As long as you don't go talking about this among other people... I don't like squealers~" he then added with a smirk.</p><p>"I-I won't." Jekyll promised.</p><p>"Good..." Victor nodded. "Just remember our deal."</p><p>Jekyll nodded, pushing his glasses up nervously.</p><p>"What're you still standing around for?!" Victor asked. "Go get ready!"</p><p>Jekyll rushed off to straighten up and be ready for dinner. Victor nodded and soon walked off a bit. Mrs. Reilly made sure dinner was about ready since Katie should be back home by now. Jekyll looked nervous and then glanced at a second vial he had, something special just for him and Hyde. He hid it away and smartened himself up before going to wait in the dining hall. Mrs. Reilly poked her head out the door, feeling just as nervous, if not more, than Dr. Jekyll.</p><hr/><p>A carriage was bringing Katie and Katrina back to the mansion.</p><p>"I've had so much fun today," Katrina beamed at Katie. "Did you have fun too?"</p><p>"Yes, it was quite fun." Katie said quietly, not looking forward to returning.</p><p>"We'll do it again soon, but very soon, it'll be time for your big day." Katrina beamed obliviously.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod and a slightly shaky breath, getting a bit nervous then. She put a hand on her chest and tried to slow her breathing a bit so she could breathe easier and not faint. Katrina beamed as she soon pulled in Katie for a tight, comforting hug like they were old friends, even if the other woman had no memory of her whatsoever even as they bonded. Hyde stood out up front to help escort Katie back inside after spending most of the day out with friends. Katie blinked in surprise, but gave a small hug back. The carriage driver let Katie out and then helped her out onto the ground before getting her bags down.</p><p>"Oh, Katie, it's like a fairy tale!" Katrina beamed, not aware that she was just making it worse.</p><p>Hyde soon stepped over with a dark smirk on his face.</p><p>Katie looked up at Hyde and her eyes widened a little and she clutched at her stomach as well. "I-I can't..." she gasped out.</p><p>Katrina soon let go, slightly concerned.</p><p>"Problem?" Hyde asked Katie in a tone of voice that spelled doom to those who heard it.</p><p>Katie stumbled weakly as her breathing sped up, making her lightheaded. Mrs. Reilly made sure dinner was about ready since Katie should be back home by now.</p><p>"Come along now, Miss... I'll help you home..." Hyde grinned down at Katie as he went to take a hold of her while beckoning his hand for her.</p><p>The driver took the bags and boxes up to the door. A couple of manservants collected the bags and boxes.</p><p>"Can't breathe..." Katie gasped out as she did grip his hand if only for support to try and stay standing.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly poked her head out the door, feeling just as nervous, if not more, than Dr. Jekyll.</p><p>"See you again soon, Katie," Katrina told her friend. "I really look forward to it." she then added with a smile, though it wasn't as big as it usually was as though she could sense that there was something terribly wrong with her "old friend".</p><p>Hyde grinned as he held onto her a bit. "Maybe I should carry you, dear..." he then said, getting ready to do so.</p><p>The driver returned and then got ready to carry on with Katrina in the carriage still.</p><p>"F-Farewell." Katie gasped only for her legs to give out on her even with the hold.</p><p>Katrina soon sat back and got comfortable for until she would end up home as well. Hyde smirked at that and soon bent down and carried Katie like a bride and went to help her back into the house.</p><p>"Oh, the poor dear..." Mrs. Reilly whispered in concern as she stood by the open doors.</p><hr/><p>Once they had gotten her inside, Jekyll stepped out, hearing the slight commotion and then got Katie a glass of water. He then nervously slapped her cheek to snap her out of the hysterics. Katie yelped in surprise, holding her cheek but luckily was snapped out of her panic finding it easier to breathe. She took a sip of the water though, shakily.</p><p>"Did you have a fun time in town today, d-dear?" Mrs. Reilly smiled wearily and nervously.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "Y-Yes, Mrs. Reilly." she said quietly.</p><p>Jekyll glanced to Hyde a little nervously. Hyde gave Jekyll a firm look and nod of the head, but otherwise, stood still.</p><p>"Oh, go-go-good... You must be starving..." Mrs. Reilly nodded as she let them inside of the house, though Hyde kept carrying Katie in his arms to help her. "Let's get you inside so you can eat up. I h-h-hope you like it."</p><p>Jekyll went back to the dining room with them all.</p><p>"Ah, Katie, welcome home," Victor smiled innocently. "You must be hungry~"</p><p>"Quite..." Katie said quietly as she took another sip of water.</p><p>"Mrs. Reilly's prepared a lovely mutton." Victor nodded.</p><p>"I did." Mrs. Reilly smiled bashfully as Hyde soon forced Katie to sit down at the table.</p><p>"Sounds lovely." Katie said quietly wincing at the slightly rougher treatment, but stayed sitting.</p><p>Jekyll sat down too, though he caught Victor's eye and subtly tapped near his wine glass to advise where was best for the potion he had wanted. Mrs. Reilly then beamed in excitement of Katie's approval.</p><p>Victor glanced over and soon nodded back towards the other man as Hyde stepped away from behind Katie's chair. "Now, are you thirsty, dear?" he then asked Katie. "You've had such a long day."</p><p>Katie glanced to him, but nodded, she did give a small smile to Mrs. Reilly though, quite liking the woman even though she had only met her this day. Victor cleared his throat a bit.</p><p>"Ah! Yes!" Mrs. Reilly gasped before dashing off to get a bottle for Victor.</p><p>"Please excuse me," Victor nodded as he took the bottle and went to pour them the glasses, though he would give Katie hers first. "Ladies first..." he then told Katie with a subtle wink.</p><p>Katie took the glass, and gave a tiny frown but took a sip of the wine. Jekyll watched, once the glass was done the potion would take affect. Victor soon stood by innocently, though a bit darkly too. Hyde then smirked as he watched Katie drink from her glass as something was going to change.</p><p>Katie found as she drank that a thirst formed, making her drink the whole glass. Her eyes were closed and then her eyelids fluttered as they opened again. She then looked at them. "Wh-What?" she asked softly as they were looking at her.</p><p>Jekyll watched still.</p><p>"I'm here, Katie, I'm here," Victor said before he went to sit right back down next to her. "Tell me... How do you feel? What're you thinking about?" he soon asked her calmly, expecting something to happen.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly trembled a bit while Hyde shushed her with a finger to his mouth before slitting his throat with his finger as though to warn her about something very grave and important for her to remember.</p><p>"H-How did I get here?" Katie asked quietly as she concentrated on Victor.</p><p>"I see someone had too much fun while they were out with Katrina today," Victor smiled. "Why don't you eat some mutton and we can talk all about it, my dear?"</p><p>Katie looked to him, but nodded. "A-Alright." she said softly.</p><p>Seeing that it had worked, Jekyll started eating, though he was a bit nervous too. Victor nodded back as they soon tucked into their dinner. Hyde had a fiendish smile as Katie went along with whatever Victor told her as that was good for them so far.</p><p>"This is Dr. Jekyll?" Katie asked as she saw the newest one, the one she hadn't seen before returning 'home', as she delicately started to eat too.</p><p>"Yes... A very good friend of mine," Victor nodded. "We discuss many sciences together."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," she told him. She then looked nervously to Hyde and gave a shaky smile. "Are you joining us?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Th-The pleasure is mine." Jekyll said quietly.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly soon went off into the kitchen to get her own dinner.</p><p>"It would appear so." Victor smiled confidently as this worked out very well so far.</p><p>Hyde nodded in agreement. Katie gave a small nod and gestured for him to join them. She then went silent to eat so not to let the food go cold. Hyde soon went to sit down and join them while he could.</p><p>"Excellent." Victor whispered to himself as he ate with much gusto.</p><p>Jekyll was nervous, but enjoyed his food, his eyes were filled with self-pride as the potion had worked.</p><p>"So, my dear, are you feeling better now?" Victor asked Katie. "You're starting to remember where you are and what you're going to do?"</p><p>"I'm at your home, Victor, and we... We are to be married within a week's time." Katie told him softly.</p><p>"That's right," Victor smiled. "I'm so glad that you remember."</p><p>Hyde nodded in agreement as he ate up. Katie gave a small smile, she wiped her mouth with a napkin once she had eaten her fill of the mutton meal.</p><p>"Full already?" Hyde smirked at Katie, teasing her a little. "You eat like a bird."</p><p>"Maybe I'm saving enough room for dessert." Katie answered primly.</p><p>"Dessert sounds nice." Victor nodded in agreement.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly soon came back in to collect their dishes, though she seemed to have her mouth full, so she didn't speak up. Katie smiled at Mrs. Reilly. Mrs. Reilly smiled back as she cleared the table.</p><p>"Dessert." Victor soon told her as she then nodded and understood what to do on that notion.</p><p>"I do hope enough guests show up for the wedding." Hyde soon said.</p><p>"Yes, yes, we will make sure of it," Victor nodded. "We're almost done and dear, I do hope that you prepared your vows in time."</p><p>"O-Oh, I'll make sure they're ready." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"I know mine are," Victor smiled back. "It's going to be the most perfect of all wedding days."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. Mrs. Reilly soon came back with a platter of fudge before looking nervous at Hyde.</p><p>"I would like some too." Hyde smirked at her.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly grinned nervously as she soon set the platter out, though there wasn't enough for everybody at the table, but one piece was missing.</p><p>"Strange..." Victor commented as Mrs. Reilly suddenly gulped. "I wonder where the last piece went?"</p><p>"Well, whoever took it has my thanks, I have to fit into my wedding dress after all." Katie spoke up then.</p><p>"No fudge for you, dear?" Victor asked his bride.</p><p>"Just a small bit." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"I'll share, I don't need a big piece." Jekyll spoke up.</p><p>Victor glanced before nodding. Mrs. Reilly sighed in relief once Hyde looked almost disappointed, but didn't make a big fuss over things.</p><hr/><p>Gold looked at everyone who needed to be there was there. "Are we ready to find Issac?" he asked them all.</p><p>"Ready as we'll ever be, Crocodile." Killian replied as he was probably the most ready next to Cherry.</p><p>"Let's do this," Regina nodded before looking around. "Is everybody here?"</p><p>Cherry slowly turned around in a swivel chair with a paintball gun in her arms as she wore a red headband with black war paint all over her face like from a Sylvester Stallone movie.</p><p>"...I don't think you'll need the gun." David said to her, flatly.</p><p>"Fine... Ruin my fun..." Cherry rolled her eyes before she got rid of it.</p><p>Gold poured the potion on the pin and they started to follow it.</p><p>"Where did you even get that gun?" Regina asked Cherry on the way out.</p><p>"Granny said I could..." Cherry shrugged before they followed the trail while it was still hot.</p><p>Gold led the way. Killian looked firm as he mentally and physically prepared himself as much as possible as they went off together.</p><p>"He better be there this time..." Cherry whispered to herself on the way.</p><p>The pin led them to a different place, though luckily Issac was there.</p><p>"Is this it?" Regina asked.</p><p>"It has to be," Killian nodded, feeling very sure of himself. "Everybody, get ready."</p><p>"I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum," Cherry narrowed her eyes as her hands balled up into cutesy fists of fury. "And I HATE bubblegum."</p><p>Issac didn't seem to notice them yet. </p><p>"It's quiet... Too quiet..." David said. "You'd think that--"</p><p>"Don't say it." Killian scolded.</p><p>"Shh!" Cherry hissed a bit as she looked around for anything suspicious.</p><p>Issac glanced right at them with a creepy smile.</p><p>"All right, you swine! You horrible wretch! You son of a motherless goat!" Cherry soon called out. "What have you done with my friend?!"</p><p>"Me? Nothing~" Issac smirked.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Cherry called out once she saw the fiend and she soon charged right in front of him, growling a bit like a jungle cat.</p><p>"Hello, Cherry, and how nice, you've brought the whole group~" Issac smirked.</p><p>Cherry suddenly skid into a halt right in front of him as she narrowed her eyes. "You did this... You did all of this..." she said to him firmly. "You forced me and Katie to come here... Now you took Katie away from me... So I suggest you give her back or else!"</p><p>"Even if I wanted to I couldn't~" Issac smirked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Cherry asked firmly as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Gold joined Cherry, with the others too.</p><p>"Her story is currently out of my hands and I wouldn't bring her back here even if it was in them fully still." Issac told her.</p><p>Killian brought out his sword to hold against Isaac.</p><p>"Who's 'them'?" Cherry narrowed her eyes as her tone sounded harsh and cold. "You had better start talking straight otherwise you and I are going down a LONG walk off a short pier, YOU FIRST."</p><p>Issac tilted his head back away from the sword. "My hands," he told her. "But maybe you'd like to see for yourselves?" he smirked.</p><p>Killian narrowed his eyes before he drew his sword back.</p><p>"If you're lying, I swear, I will push you down a hill in a wheelchair." Cherry threatened.</p><p>Issac showed them a book similar to Henry's. Cherry narrowed her eyes at him and soon swiped the book out of his hands and checked it out a little.</p><p>"Remind me not to make her angry." David whispered to Regina.</p><p>Regina nodded in silent agreement as Cherry grew aggressive and assertive. Gold watched Issac carefully.</p><p>"What is it, Bear?" Killian asked. "What do you see?"</p><p>"...Katie's getting married," Cherry said softly as she looked through the pages. "To Frankenstein?"</p><p>"I could have let her marry you, Hook, but you let her make you lighter." Issac told Killian.</p><p>"Wait... What?" Cherry suddenly asked as she slammed the book shut in alarm.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, he's crazy," Killian told Cherry before facing Isaac. "She fell in love with me and I fell in love with her. There's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>"Oh, keeping secrets Hook?~" Issac taunted.</p><p>Killian growled as he bore his teeth.</p><p>"What's he talking about...?" Cherry asked Killian, sounding dangerously sharp, though also quiet like how Gold could sometimes get.</p><p>"Nothing." Killian said with a light snarl.</p><p>Issac smirked his weaselly smirk.</p><p>"Whatever," Cherry shook her head before glaring at Isaac. "What do we have to do to get Katie back? I won't rest, I won't sleep, I won't eat, I won't do anything until I make sure that my sister is safe and sound and away from <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Well, then you better get on with trying~" Issac said.</p><p>"I'll kill you where you stand!" Cherry snapped as her shadow came to life. "I'll hunt you down and drag you off to Hell with my BARE HANDS!"</p><p>"Cherry, calm down a little..." Regina said in concern of the darkness corrupting her heart and soul.</p><p>"You took me and my friend away from home and now you took her from me!" Cherry continued. "I'll make you pay even if I have to use dark magic to do it! Do you HEAR ME?!"</p><p>Issac actually started to look a little scared of that.</p><p>"Cherry... Please..." David said softly.</p><p>"DON'T tell me what to do!" Cherry sneered as she stormed over a bit as the shadows surrounded her and grinned while looking down at her as her estranged father's side started to come out from deep within her. "We all promised to Katie back and we damn well are even if this little worm won't DO anything even REMOTELY helpful! It just makes me MAD!"</p><p>"Cherry..." Gold said calmly, as if he wasn't bothered by her darkness.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like to meet my friends..." Cherry smirked fiendishly at Isaac. "I've got some... Here, there... The other side... Maybe they can help you help Katie?~"</p><p>Issac swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Now then..." Cherry smirked as she sent the shadows after Isaac. "Let's talk."</p><p>The shadows soon came around the author and grabbed a hold of him.</p><p>"Cherry, please--" Regina said, about to grab her shoulder.</p><p>"<strong>GET BACK!</strong>" Cherry snapped, shooting away Regina suddenly with her dark magic.</p><p>"Cherry!" Gold then said warningly.</p><p>Cherry laughed wickedly as her hand was raised towards Isaac as she controlled the shadows.</p><p>"I knew it," Regina said firmly. "She's becoming like her father."</p><p>"Katie wouldn't want you to hurt someone." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry glared before she began to look soft as something shimmered around her. She then suddenly groaned and held her head as she fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt some sort of ache in her head. The shadows then disappeared suddenly and Isaac was dropped in the middle of the ground on his face.</p><p>"...What the hell was that?" Killian muttered.</p><p>"Facilier's magic, that's what that was." David said softly.</p><p>Issac groaned from where he fell.</p><p>Cherry's eyes soon went back to normal after the shadows left and she soon looked up to right beside her. "...Goldibear?" she whispered softly in slight pain. "What happened?"</p><p>"You really don't know?" Regina asked sharply. "You nearly killed someone."</p><p>Gold helped Cherry up as he massaged her temples lightly to ease the headache. Cherry soon hugged him, feeling vulnerable right now. Gold hugged her back and patted her back soothingly.</p><p>"Did I... Kill someone?" Cherry asked him.</p><p>"Nearly," Regina glared. "I think you need to be hidden out of sight in Storybrooke for a while."</p><p>"...She's right," Cherry squeezed her eyes shut. "Goldibear, I need to be put away."</p><p>Gold held his tongue to the retort he could have given Regina, but looked at Cherry. "No, dearie, you don't..." he told Cherry. "Everyone here has done something similar or worse." he said kindly.</p><p>"I deserve to be put away..." Cherry trembled as she turned away. "I'm trying to control my dark magic, but I can't... I just can't..."</p><p>Regina simply watched the two as this was gravely serious.</p><p>"You don't," Gold assured her. "Though if you are that worried I could research a spell to bind your magic a bit." he told her.</p><p>"She should be locked in your basement where she won't cause any more trouble." Regina suggested.</p><p>"Maybe I should just leave town," Cherry frowned. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come."</p><p>"No, you will be staying here, dearie," Gold told Cherry. He then looked to Regina. "Need I remind you she hasn't done anything wrong and hasn't ACTUALLY killed anybody, dearie." he said warningly.</p><p>"Who's to say that I won't though?" Cherry asked as she wriggled out of his grip and then suddenly ran away from them.</p><hr/><p>Regina stepped back then. "Katie's doomed..." she then said as she took the book next. "There's no way out of this... Hook, what was Isaac talking about?" she then asked the last part quietly and firmly.</p><p>"...I may have done something." Killian said, feeling slightly ashamed.</p><p>"What did you do?" Mary Margaret asked him.</p><p>"Only if you promise not to judge me..." Killian said.</p><p>"Just tell us." David urged, though as gentle as possible.</p><p>"We won't judge you, after all we know you love Katie." Mary Margaret smiled softly.</p><p>"I do," Killian nodded. "But... I made a deal with Isaac... He'd help me win her."</p><p>"...Well, that doesn't sound so bad." David remarked.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"That man offered to help..." Killian said as he pointed at Isaac.</p><p>"What did he want you to do for him helping you?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"Nothing drastic." Killian replied.</p><hr/><p>Gold held up a hand and froze Cherry in place with a spell. "Now you listen to me, dearie, everyone in this room, except probably Weaselly there, has killed somebody. You haven't and while you came close we were able to snap you out of it..." he told her as he approached her.</p><p>Cherry grunted and struggled, though she was rendered motionless. "E-Everybody..." she then uttered out weakly. "I just... I can't fight fate... It's set in stone... My mother is a Sea Witch... My father is a Shadow Man... I can never be good."</p><p>"Well, you seem to be doing well so far, dearie," Gold told her. "And you want to rescue Katie, and that is a noble cause." he added.</p><p>Cherry looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she couldn't move, except for speaking and reacting. "I don't remember much of my life before ending up here... But Katie was a key factor..." she said softly. "I was fine until the darkness unlocked deep within me... You were a Dark One... You hurt people... People forgave you though."</p><p>"Then they will for you too." Gold nodded sagely.</p><p>"...He's right," Regina sighed sharply. "Cherry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that... But somebody is doing awful things in this town."</p><p>"Yeah, well, maybe it's duck face..." Cherry said, looking right over.</p><p>Regina looked confused.</p><p>"I mean that author guy... I'd point, but I'm sorta frozen..." Cherry explained. "I was frozen today!" she then exclaimed.</p><p>"Now you're not going to run away, are you?" Gold asked Cherry to make sure before he would undo the spell.</p><p>"...No?" Cherry blinked after slight hesitance.</p><p>"I'll just refreeze you if you do." Gold told her.</p><p>"Grr..." Cherry groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. "You always know whenever I'm lying..." she then sighed sharply after she gave it some thought after a few moments and then shook her head. "Fine. I'll stay." she said with her eyes still closed.</p><p>"Look us in the eye and tell us that." Regina demanded.</p><p>Gold waited.</p><p>Cherry soon cracked her eyes open as she let out a bit of a gulp. "I won't run away from you." she soon said, making direct eye contact this time.</p><p>Gold nodded and then unfroze her.</p><p>Cherry then suddenly fell flat on the ground with her face in the ground. "Ow..." she then muffled before she got right back up and straightened herself out with a stoic look on her face. "Katie's gone... That jerk got rid of her... How do I get in the book?"</p><p>"Go into the book?" Regina raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Surely there's a spell I can borrow or something." Cherry replied firmly.</p><p>"Well, there is a way, we could all go this way." Gold said thoughtfully.</p><p>"DO IT!" Cherry urged as she suddenly grabbed his arms, looking him straight in the eye. "JUST DO IT!"</p><p>"Settle down a little." Regina told Cherry.</p><p>"Calm down, dearie." Gold agreed with Regina to that, looking calm.</p><p>Regina soon moved Cherry out of the way easily, planting her back down on the ground after briefly lifting her up.</p><p>"...How soon?" Cherry then asked him softly. "...Can you help me help Katie?"</p><p>"Of course I will," Gold told Cherry, softer then. "But we'll have to make sure we sort out a plan." he told her.</p><p>Regina nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Whatever it takes," Cherry said with a sharp sigh. "At least now we know where she is."</p><p>"Do you feel alright now, Bear?" Killian asked to check on the girl.</p><p>"Not really... But I'm ready to listen..." Cherry shook her head. "Even if I might end up bad and need to be destroyed once the darkness swallows up my heart and you all will have to get rid of me."</p><p>"Dearie, we won't let your heart get that dark." Gold told her.</p><p>"But... What if... What if... What if--" Cherry stammered.</p><p>Regina soon placed her hand on Cherry's forehead, knocking the younger woman out briefly, making her drop to the ground by their feet. Gold looked to Regina. While he wasn't happy with the method, at least Cherry would be calmer now.</p><p>"I wouldn't leave her alone tonight," Regina said to Gold. "Do you and Belle take shifts on who sleeps with her for the night or something?" she then shrugged, not knowing if the three of them shared a bed or if Cherry had her own bed while he and Belle slept in their own bed.</p><p>"Never you mind that, dearie, but don't worry she won't be alone." Gold merely replied.</p><p>"Just keep an eye on her tonight," Regina nodded. "She just might try to slip out while you're sleeping and try to cross the town line."</p><p>Cherry let out a small whimper off that reply, though she wasn't awake yet.</p><p>Gold nodded. "And that would be bad as she would forget everyone, even Katie." he said.</p><p>"Exactly," Regina replied. "So I suggest you keep an eye on Cherry while working on a way to save Katie."</p><p>"We'll continue in the morning." Gold said with a nod.</p><p>"This isn't over, Isaac..." Regina nodded firmly. "Let's go."</p><p>"We're just gonna let him go?" Killian asked.</p><p>"Until we get a plan," Regina remarked as they decided to go. "Like I said, this isn't over."</p><p>Gold used magic to leave with Cherry. He did keep a hold on the pin, just in case. Cherry let out a small grunt and whimper. Once they were gone, someone watched from the shadows, mostly focusing on the sight of Cherry before they were suddenly gone and went back into hiding.</p><hr/><p>The dinner had passed by nicely enough, and Katie had requested to be helped to the library to read a little before she would go up to bed. She was reclined slightly on a chaise lounge and was twirling a strand of her hair as she was reading. Victor allowed it since Katie was cooperating this time, though he made sure that Hyde would keep a close eye on her as much as possible and Mrs. Reilly began to clean up around before it would be time to go to sleep for the night. Katie was quietly reading, relaxing before she would have to go to bed.</p><p>"Do you require anything else, Miss?" Mrs. Reilly asked Katie during her dusting.</p><p>"No thank you, Mrs. Reilly." Katie smiled kindly to the housemaid.</p><p>"Very good, Miss..." Mrs. Reilly nodded as she continued to clean up. "So good to see you acting like your old self again."</p><p>Katie looked to her. "Did I act differently?" she asked, sounding a little confused.</p><p>"Just a little bit this morning," Mrs. Reilly nodded. "Y-You didn't seem like yourself... I-It was probably just jitters before the wedding day though."</p><p>"Probably." Katie agreed with a soft smile.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you," Mrs. Reilly smiled back. "All of yours and Dr. Frankenstein's friends are going to be there."</p><p>Katie felt something itching at her mind, but it quickly went away as the potion was strong. "That's nice..." she smiled warmly. "Will you be attending?" she asked her.</p><p>"Somebody has to help do the catering and cleaning, don't they?" Mrs. Reilly giggled bashfully. "But, y-y-yes, dear... And I shall help you get ready every little step of the way."</p><p>Katie smiled and then placed the book carefully down. She offered out her hands to the woman a moment. Mrs. Reilly glanced over at that and soon smiled warmly as she came to hold her hands back out to Katie.</p><p>Katie took the woman's hands in her own, squeezing warmly. "Your help means so much, Mrs. Reilly." she told her softly.</p><p>"I-I-I appreciate that, d-dear," Mrs. Reilly smiled bashfully. "I-I really try my best to h-h-help."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly and squeezed her hands again. "A-Are my parents coming?" she asked quietly then.</p><p>"Y-Y-Your p-p-parents?" Mrs. Reilly repeated curiously.</p><p>"Are they coming to the wedding?" Katie asked her, her blue eyes widening slightly behind her glasses.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly bit her lip slightly as she glanced over briefly. Hyde just gave her a look as he peeked from the corner.</p><p>"Erm, y-yes!" Mrs. Reilly then answered and grinned bashfully. "O-O-Of course they will."</p><p>"Oh, good," Katie smiled softly. "Though if they hadn't been coming I would have asked you to sit in as the mother-of-the-bride." she said softly.</p><p>"Y-You... You would do that for me?" Mrs. Reilly gasped softly and surprised, putting a hand to her heart.</p><p>Katie nodded with a warm smile. "Even if I can't remember too much before today... You've taken care of me so well." she told her softly.</p><p>"Well... I have always wanted a daughter..." Mrs. Reilly beamed warmly back. "I feel so thrilled and honored... I'll still come though~"</p><p>Katie smiled and gave a small hug to the woman's hands, then let her get on with what she needed to.</p><p>"Aw... C-C-Come here..." Mrs. Reilly beamed in the hug before they separated. "J-Just remember... Holler for me if you need me."</p><p>Katie nodded with a soft smile. Mrs. Reilly soon finished up her task in this room and soon went to take off once she had completed. Katie returned back to her reading a little while longer. Hyde soon stepped into the room a little, watching Katie for a little while before he would leave as well. Katie glanced to Hyde and gave a timid smile.</p><p>"Getting along okay this evening, Miss Katie?" Hyde asked with a small grin.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Mr. Hyde," Katie nodded with a small smile. "F-Forgive my hysterics before dinner, it must have just caught up with me." she apologized quietly.</p><p>"Oh, it's all right," Mr. Hyde smiled back, albeit a bit sinister. "We just can't have you running off... We wouldn't want a runaway bride from Dr. Frankenstein, now would we?"</p><p>"Wh-Why would I run?" Katie asked him, a bit nervous then at the sinisterness. She shifted nervously, moving the book so it was a little like a shield.</p><p>"I suppose you wouldn't," Hyde smirked before he decided to leave the room. "I'm going off to sleep though, it is rather late. You get your rest."</p><p>"Good night." Katie said quietly. She then let out a small sigh of relief and decided to head off to bed herself.</p><p>Hyde smirked once Katie was playing along properly and soon walked off for the night as it was very late, even for grown-ups at this hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Operation: Auntie Dote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed and Katie was sitting in the lounge with some of the others that were involved with the wedding, the ladies anyway. She had a shy smile on her face as she sipped at some fruit tea she had managed to get Mrs. Reilly to serve her instead of the usual brand. Katrina laughed as she and the other ladies traded some stories with each other. Mrs. Reilly smiled politely to the others as she wandered about since Victor had some friends visiting him as well, though Hyde didn't seem to be around home today. Katie listened in quietly with a soft smile.</p><p>"I hope it's all right, but Ichabod is going to come along." Katrina soon told Katie with a small smile back at her.</p><p>"Of course it's fine." Katie smiled back at Katrina.</p><p>"Do you think you'll be a mother someday?" Katrina asked. "I think I'd love to become a mother."</p><p>"I'm sure I'll become a mother someday, I love children." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"That'll be nice for you then," Katrina smiled back. "I'd just love to have a daughter... Dress up... Do her hair... Take on outings..."</p><p>"And if you have a son?" One of the women asked.</p><p>"...I suppose we could play dress-up for a while until he grows up." Katrina giggled innocently.</p><p>Katie gave a small giggle to that.</p><p>"Muffins?" Mrs. Reilly asked the girls.</p><p>"Always." Katrina giggled eagerly.</p><p>"Yes, please, Mrs. Reilly." Katie smiled.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly smiled back as she took off. "I'll go make some!" she then called out.</p><p>"She really is an interesting woman," Katrina giggled. "Reminds me of Tilda whenever a new man arrives into town with no sign of marriage on him."</p><p>Katie smiled softly with a soft laugh.</p><p>"I know what we should do, we should sneak out and go find Katie some wedding undergarments that will make Dr. Frankenstein want to rip them off her~" Irene Adler chuckled with a sultry smirk on her red painted lips.</p><p>"Irene~..." Katrina called, slightly firm, though a bit giggly through the firmness.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know," Mina Harker smiled bashfully. "Won't she get in trouble?"</p><p>Lucy Westenra, Mina's friend, giggled a little too. "Well, I think she'd be forgiven when he sees it on her after her wedding~" she giggled.</p><p>Irene smirked. "What? As long as we're with her it should be fine~" she replied to Katrina's firmness.</p><p>Katie blushed to that. "Oh, I couldn't..." she said.</p><p>"Well... I suppose we could have a little bit of fun then." Katrina smiled innocently and bashfully.</p><p>"Hmm... Okay then," Mina bit her lip bashfully and playfully, getting into the fun then. "Let's have a little bit of fun then, Katie~"</p><p>"You have no choice, dear~" Irene playfully smirked.</p><p>Lucy giggled again and stood up. "Let's go now before anyone comes back and tries to stop us~" she suggested, eagerly.</p><p>Katie held up her hands trying to stop them, placing down her tea cup.</p><p>"Live a little bit, why don't you?" Katrina giggled to Katie on the way.</p><p>"I think there was something in that tea." Mina commented before she joined the other women while they had the room to themselves.</p><p>Irene and Lucy took one of Katie's hands each, then pulled her along out of the mansion. Katie was swept up and couldn't help, but giggle a little though she hadn't really wanted to go.</p><p>Irene smirked. "We'll go to my seamstress~" she told them as she led them along.</p><hr/><p>Jekyll was standing near the door of the room Victor was in, looking a bit nervous.</p><p>Victor laughed as he traded stories with his friends before glancing towards Jekyll. "You want to join in or something?" he then asked the feeble man.</p><p>"J-Just checking in on the happy groom." Jekyll gave a small nervous smile.</p><p>"Well, I'm thrilled of course," Victor smirked. "I suppose there's just one question... Children or no children."</p><p>Some of the other men laughed at that.</p><p>"An heir and a spare." One of the friends suggested with a chuckle.</p><p>"Indeed," Victor nodded. "Someone to carry on the family business~"</p><p>The guy nodded. "Maybe a daughter to help the family later." he added with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, yes, we might get a jump start on that during the honeymoon." Victor smirked before he chuckled back.</p><p>The friends gave a laugh to that.</p><p>"Yes, yes, this is going to be just fine." Victor grinned proudly as he sat back and relaxed.</p><p>Katrina and Mina giggled on the way out.</p><p>Jonathan turned his head and shrugged. "Women..."</p><p>"Probably gossiping about a new dress or a friend of theirs, Johnny." Victor smirked at him.</p><p>"Or they could be kidnapping your wife for a spontaneous girls day out~" James Moriarty smirked.</p><p>"Hurry up then~" Mina giggled as they "kidnapped" Katie.</p><p>"As long as I don't have to be the one in dress and make-up, I'll be fine." Victor smirked back with a light chuckle.</p><p>Moriarty chuckled and took a sip of his scotch.</p><p>"And nothing from the outside has come to ruin it." Victor said from behind his hand in relief.</p><p>"Afraid someone might come and try to steal her before you marry her?" Moriarty smirked.</p><p>"Oh, I would never allow that to happen," Victor shook his head before smirking back. "Otherwise, the consequences would be dire for that poor soul."</p><p>Moriarty smirked and raised his glass to Victor.</p><p>Issac had managed to arrive, and while it would have no magic normally as an author he would be able to use his pen. He burst into the room the group of Victorian men were in. "We need to talk." he told Victor.</p><p>"Cheers, my friend," Victor smirked back, clinking his glass with Moritary before he glanced over towards Isaac. "Yes?" he then asked.</p><p>"We need to talk..." Issac said to Victor.</p><p>Victor looked over. "Excuse me, gentlemen," he then told his friends before he stood up and went to go away with Isaac. "I trust that this is good news?" he then asked once he was alone with the author.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly smiled as she was nearly done with the muffins.</p><p>"Not really... You need to speed up the wedding." Issac said, a bit nervous at having to say this.</p><p>"Why so sudden?" Victor asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Th-They tracked me down and found out about you and Katie." Issac said.</p><p>"What?!" Victor nearly barked. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes... Katie's friend almost killed me." Issac glared a little to that memory.</p><p>Victor couldn't help but let out an immature snicker. "That... That fat, bug-eyed little twerp... Almost killed you?" he then asked. "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."</p><p>"Her father is the Shadow Man," Issac glared. "Plus they have Gold on their side." he added.</p><p>Victor soon stopped snickering as that suddenly sounded intense and serious. "...So I see," he then said. "Well, I certainly can't get married today, but a closer date than officially planned works out just fine for me. Surely since you got rid of the original Savior, this should be no problem for our expertise."</p><p>"I could maybe help a little and have it happen tomorrow for you." Issac said.</p><p>"Tomorrow sounds good," Victor smirked. "I'll just have to run it by the little wife first of course."</p><p>Issac gave a small grin and nod.</p><p>"I won't let you down... Unlike that pirate." Victor proclaimed.</p><p>Issac gave a small smile and nod. Victor nodded back. Mrs. Reilly trembled in the kitchen after hearing something she probably shouldn't have before she went to offer muffins for the men in the other room to keep up appearances.</p><hr/><p>Killian had come by to see David and Mary Margaret as they all had a lot on their mind since the disappearance of Katie since they had to wait on finding a way of getting her back home, so he didn't talk as much or seem as lively... Almost like his soul had been ripped out with a very big and important piece of him missing.</p><p>"Killian," Mary Margaret greeted the pirate softly. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Killian said softly. "I just wish we could get this ripped off and over with... Like a bandage."</p><p>"Graphic, but fair point," David remarked. "We'll get her back."</p><p>"We will." Mary Margaret agreed and gave him a soothing hug.</p><p>"Thank you, luv," Killian nodded in the hug as he accepted it. "I'd hate to just sit here and wait."</p><p>"We're working on it," David reassured. "Believe me, I feel the same way."</p><p>"How is Felix doing?" Mary Margaret asked then too.</p><p>"He's very concerned and more quiet than usual," Killian frowned. "He really saw a lot of hope and love in Katie... Especially since he told me about his birth mother before he had met Pan. He spends most of the time by himself and usually just comes out to get something to eat when he got more lively after Katie and I decided to look after him."</p><p>Gold knocked on the door of the Blanchard/Nolan apartment. Killian glanced over at the door as David decided to go and answer it. </p><p>Gold looked at David as he opened the door. "It's almost time, everyone needs to get ready, we leave this evening." he told them, not bothering with the pleasantries.</p><p>"Uh, g-good to know," David nodded a little nervously at his bluntness. "We'll see you then."</p><p>Killian glanced over as he took a drink from a glass of water that was given to him.</p><p>"Jones, I suggest you come along as well..." Gold told him.</p><p>"It would be my highest honor, Crocodile." Killian replied, a bit firm, though not as strong as he would once be or normally be around his "sworn enemy".</p><p>Gold nodded. "Very well, I shall leave again to prepare so I suggest you do the same." he told them.</p><p>"You got it," David nodded back at him. "We'll meet up with you eventually."</p><p>"This had better work." Killian sighed sharply from where he sat.</p><p>"I'm sure it will." Mary Margaret soothed.</p><p>"We won't lose Katie again after this," David promised. "Then we can all be happy together. All of us."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Thank you both so much." Killian said softly, appreciating their charity and support for him.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled warmly. David smiled back before he soon went to their room to get ready for when the time would come as Killian tried to distract himself since he was no stranger to aiming for revenge against his own desired targets in the past.</p><hr/><p>Cherry was shown to be attempting to shoot a crossbow with an arrow at a target as Ruby, Belle, and Granny supervised, though she missed a few inches in front of the target. "Dammit!" she then complained.</p><p>"Aim higher," Granny told Cherry. "Just pretend he's right there in front of you. You never forget your first locked target, dear. This'll help channel your rage."</p><p>"Here." Ruby said and put a mannequin head on top of the target for her to see it a bit more as a person.</p><p>Cherry soon stepped back a little and aimed the crossbow, sticking her tongue out and soon shot the next arrow, taking the head off instantly. "Heh," she then smirked. "Gotcha, soap-scum."</p><p>"Thank goodness I'm on her side." Belle whispered to herself, a bit startled by that.</p><p>"She just needed help to see it." Ruby grinned.</p><p>"When I see that shitweasel, I'm gonna cut his whole head off," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "He'll wish he never met me."</p><p>"Hey, now!" Granny scolded. "I won't hear that salty language."</p><p>"Sorry, Granny." Cherry blushed nervously as she put down the crossbow for now.</p><p>"Be prepared for this evening, we'll be going to rescue Katie." Gold said as he came over to them.</p><p>"I'll do my best, Rumple, even if I'm not much of a fighting woman." Belle said softly.</p><p>Cherry raised her hand awkwardly. "...What about dinner?" she soon asked him bashfully.</p><p>"We'll have an earlier dinner," Gold told Cherry. He then looked to Belle. "I don't really want you in the line of danger... Cherry is only being allowed to come as it is her friend and sister, dearie." he told Belle.</p><p>"All right then," Belle said with a sigh of relief. "I'll look after things while you two are gone."</p><p>"What about dessert?" Cherry soon asked in the background.</p><p>"Thank you, Belle," Gold smiled. He then looked to Cherry. "Dinner I understand, but are you <em>really</em> putting dessert ahead of the task?" he asked, not upset just a bit surprised.</p><p>Cherry just looked away, feeling sheepish.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you both." Belle smiled before she hugged him and kissed his cheek and soon did the same to Cherry.</p><p>"Hey... No biggie..." Cherry said before blushing from the kiss. "...W-We got this."</p><p>Gold smiled a bit to Belle.</p><p>"So is the lesson over?" Granny asked Cherry.</p><p>"Uh, yes, I think so, Mrs. Granny." Cherry replied softly.</p><p>"And thank you for finding her before she got away too far." Belle told Ruby and Granny.</p><p>"Ah! Bup! Bup! Shh~" Cherry shushed quickly and nervously with wide eyes.</p><p>"She tried to run away, again?" Gold narrowed his eyes a little.</p><p>"So how about we go and get some dinner then, huh?" Cherry smiled nervously. "Anyone? Anyone?"</p><p>"She said she was going to take a nap earlier, but when I came to check on her, she wasn't in her room." Belle told Gold honestly.</p><p>"Belle!" Cherry gasped.</p><p>"Cherry, dearie, we've talked about you running away." Gold told her calmly.</p><p>Cherry sighed. "I know," she said with a low groan. "I'm just... Scared."</p><p>"What're you scared of?" Belle asked.</p><p>"It might not work... Katie will be gone forever... I'll turn dark," Cherry said softly and emotionally with sad eyes before she got panicky. "I mean... That Henry kid's talked about how Emma Swan was wiped away from existence. That idiot might come for Katie NEXT!"</p><p>"He needs her, if he wanted her gone completely he would have done so already." Gold said.</p><p>"How do we know he hasn't already?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"I doubt you'd remember your friend if she was gone now," Granny smirked as she pinched Cherry's cheek. "Stop worrying about every little thing. You were fine a few minutes ago."</p><p>"Ow..." Cherry groaned before her cheek got free. "All right... Let's just eat before my stomach eats itself and I make myself sick from worry."</p><p>Gold went off with Belle and Cherry, giving a nod to Granny and Ruby. </p><p>Granny nodded back as she soon decided to go with her granddaughter. "Come on, Ruby. Time to wash some dishes." she then smirked at the younger woman playfully.</p><p>"Not the dishes!" Ruby playfully gasped.</p><p>"Yes, the dishes." Granny chuckled.</p><p>"Don't worry so much," Belle told Cherry. "Rumple won't let anything happen."</p><p>"I wanna help Katie, but I just feel so scared at the same time," Cherry said softly. "I don't show fear very often... I must be very nervous."</p><p>"Well, you could always stay here, if you don't want to go." Gold said.</p><p>"No, no, I should go," Cherry sighed as she put her hands together. "Katie is my friend. How would it look if you rescued her and I didn't show up? She'd think I was a spineless coward... Maybe even a terrible friend."</p><p>"I doubt she would think that... But if you're going to go, you need to stop running away from your problems, even if you're scared," Belle advised. "That's what bravery and courage is all about."</p><p>Gold gave a nod.</p><p>"Very well..." Cherry sighed as she wiped some sweat from her forehead before putting her hands firmly on her hips. "Besides, I wanna see Dr. Whackadoodle and stomp all over him and maybe make him into mush with that creepy author guy."</p><p>Gold had to chuckle a little to that. He took the girls home so they could have a more filling dinner and maybe even get together some supplies they MIGHT need.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Katie and the women had returned, with Lucy making sure to run ahead to Katie's room to hide her thing for Dr. Frankenstein. Katie was giggling a little and blushing with her friends. Irene was smirking.</p><p>"This is going to be interesting." Katrina giggled to the other women.</p><p>"Shh~" Mina shushed as they made way back home as Victor sat in the other room, waiting for something else to maybe happen.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile as they tried to sneak back to the lounge before they would be discovered.</p><p>"It's quiet." Katrina whispered to the others.</p><p>"Won't be for long if you keep talking." Mina teased the talkative woman.</p><p>Katie smiled.</p><p>"Come on~" Irene smirked and soon opened the door to the lounge so they could get in.</p><p>"Wait 'til he sees you." Mina beamed at Katie.</p><p>"Almost there." Katrina added.</p><p>"I suppose the gossipy hens are back." Victor smirked at himself.</p><p>"I won't be wearing it until the wedding day," Katie said, quietly with a blush to Mina. "Victor!" she then yelped as she heard and saw him in the lounge.</p><p>Irene hid a smirk, though was a bit surprised to. Mina giggled before shushing Katrina and the other women.</p><p>"Ah... You're back... That's very good..." Victor smirked at himself before he slowly turned around and did a bit of a double-take. "Oh... K-Katie..." he said in surprise. Not good, not bad, just... Surprised overall.</p><p>Irene had also made Katie buy a new less conservative dress to come home in plus a little bit of a makeover.</p><p>Katie gave a shy smile. "Hello, Victor." she said softly, hoping he wasn't mad.</p><p>Katrina giggled a bit while Mina clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.</p><p>"...That's an interesting look," Victor commented as he approached Katie with a bit of a chuckle. "Dolling yourself up? You always were a curious case. Shame that the wedding feels so far away... Unless..." he then winked at her, trying to look bashful.</p><p>Irene caught a hold of Lucy, covering the younger woman's mouth to stop her from blurting out anything.</p><p>"U-Unless?" Katie repeated quietly, subtly trying to cover her more exposed chest as Victor approached closer, a fierce blush blooming on her cheeks.</p><p>"Unless... Maybe... Crazy idea... Perhaps, you're anxious about our wedding day from being so far away... Maybe we could move the date?" Victor suggested.</p><p>Katrina let out an amazed gasp as she put her hands to her cheeks. Irene grinned a little.</p><p>"To when?" Katie asked him as she tried to damp down her blush.</p><p>"How does tomorrow sound?" Victor smirked.</p><p>Mina gushed before she suddenly hugged Lucy and jumped up and down with her in sheer excitement, unable to hold it in much longer.</p><p>Lucy giggled. "Good job we got her some special underwear today~" she blurted excitedly.</p><p>"Th-That soon?" Katie was surprised, but thanks to the potion, not upset. "O-Of course." she agreed softly, shyly.</p><p>"There might be some babies sooner than we think." Mina smirked with a giggle.</p><p>"You mean it?" Vctor asked with a sincere smile then.</p><p>"Yes." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"That means you have to go now, no seeing the bride the night before the wedding~" Irene then announced to that. "And what a waste after getting her all dolled up~" she playfully pouted.</p><p>"Oh, just a little bit longer?" Victor smirked. "I want to show her how much I love her and why I can't wait."</p><p>"Is that even legal?" Katrina gasped with wide eyes.</p><p>"Come on, ladies, we'll go and get set up in Katie's room... Give them a little time together before we take her away until tomorrow~" Irene said and took the two blonde girls out with a smirk.</p><p>Mina and Katrina giggled at that.</p><p>"Thank you for coming by," Victor told them with a nod. "Tomorrow's going to be an unforgettable day for sure. It's going to be a happy beginning for all of us."</p><p>"You're so lucky, I know I felt lucky when I had my Jonathan." Mina smiled at Katie on the way out.</p><p>Irene smiled and nodded.</p><p>"See you shortly Katie~" Lucy giggled.</p><p>Katie smiled shyly to them. The women soon went to go and leave the bride and groom alone for the rest of the evening.</p><p>"Shall we, my dear?" Victor smirked at Katie as he had a great feeling about this so far.</p><p>"Shall we what?" Katie asked shyly.</p><p>"Get ready for bed?" Victor prompted as he flashed her a wink.</p><p>Katie blushed to that. "B-But I thought that was for the wedding night." she said shyly.</p><p>"We'll be married very soon anyway, we might as well attempt planning for our family," Victor smiled innocently. "Besides, no one needs to know after we say our 'I Do's' together and live happily ever after."</p><p>Katie blushed, but shyly slipped her arm through his to allow him to lead her onward.</p><p>"Come along then," Victor nodded as he went to lead Katie away for the night as they linked arms. "This is going to be a night to remember."</p><p>Mrs. Reilly was soon getting ready to turn in for the night, trying to keep calm and happy. Katie followed him shyly as he led her along.</p><p>"G-G-Good night, Miss, and M-M-Master..." Mrs. Reilly bowed her head at them.</p><p>"Good night, Mrs. Reilly," Victor nodded his head at her as he took Katie away for the night. "Sweet dreams~"</p><p>"Good night, Mrs. Reilly." Katie said with a small smile.</p><p>"Good night, dears." Mrs. Reilly smiled back as she soon walked off to turn in for the night.</p><p>Victor soon took Katie over to the very large and ornate master bedroom as he smirked at her. "You are always a vision of loveliness, especially once you fit into that bridal gown of yours... But tonight, you seem very desirable~" he said on the way before shutting the doors behind them and escorted her onto the bed first. "So you can't blame me for being just a little bit impatient, can't you?"</p><p>"I-I guess not~" Katie blushed as she looked up at him.</p><p>"Let's have some fun then~" Victor whispered as he began to put his arms around her and began to make sweet love to her.</p><p>There was light thunder and lightning in the background, but not a huge storm as they began to cuddle and kiss deep into the night before "their wedding".</p><hr/><p>The next morning the ladies had ushered Katie away from Victor and were getting her ready for the wedding. Jekyll was keeping an eye out with Moriarty's men to guard the wedding. Moriarty, using his criminal way, had made fake news for Katie's parents having been involved in a carriage accident. He suggested Mr. Hyde to walk her down the aisle. Victor bore a grave look on his face to keep up appearances about Katie's parents having being dead so that she wouldn't suspect something, but luckily, the belief and the magic of the potion helped keep suspicions down. Hyde also looked grave, though with him being the way he was, those who knew him well, such as Victor, knew it was more or less a staged devastated and sympathetic face. Mrs. Reilly was as jovial as always as she sang in excitement as she did her part in getting ready for the wedding and looked forward to be part of the help, especially with her bond with Katie as nearly everyone in the village spoke highly and fondly of the special day that was today. The ladies all rallied around Katie offering their condolences but wouldn't allow her to be sad on her wedding day.</p><p>Katie, while not crying or wailing, more or less moved on Autopilot. "Yes, then Mr. Hyde is better known to me he should be the one to walk me down the aisle." she said softly, sitting as her dress was on and her hair and very light make-up were being done. Her dress was a white lacy affair with delicate lace sleeves though it was high necked.</p><p>"We're so sorry about your family, but... We can be like your family." Katrina smiled softly and comfortingly.</p><p>"Lucy's been like family to me for a long time, so we'd be happy to help too." Mina added.</p><p>Katie gave them a tiny smile. "Thank you, my friends." she said softly.</p><p>"Of course," Mina smiled back. "We're always going to be there for you."</p><p>"Oh, you look so pretty!" Katrina beamed. "This is going to be the best wedding ever~"</p><p>"And once you are married, I shall be able to marry too~" Lucy giggled.</p><p>Katie blushed lightly to that.</p><p>"And there we go, the pink cheeks just sets it off~" Irene smirked as she placed the veil into the hairdo she had done.</p><p>"We'll be here for you, always." Katrina smiled as she put her arm around Katie in deep comfort, almost in a sisterly way.</p><hr/><p>Gold and the others had found out where the wedding was being held and were figuring out how to get in unnoticed.</p><p>"We need a spy..." Regina said to the others. "Something and someone they wouldn't suspect... Like a bird... Or a mouse..."</p><p>"Or a cat?" Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Regina replied. "But where are we gonna get a cat?"</p><p>Gold looked to Cherry and before there could be any worry and such, he turned her into the cat, as in cat form she would be safer too. "There." he said.</p><p>"That's an improvement," Regina smirked playfully. "I always knew she was your little pet."</p><p>"...Mew~" Cherry blinked and looked up at him in slight annoyance. "...You sneaky son of a--"</p><p>"No swearing, dearie, now you need to get in there and check out what is happening in there." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Sometime this century would be nice." Regina added.</p><p>"I guess I deserve this..." Cherry sighed as she stretched a bit, adjusting to her new cat body before she took off and went to go over near the home to climb around and keep an eye out for Katie and anything else important.</p><p>Gold watched her go.</p><p>Cherry soon stopped in front of a tree that was beside the house. She soon deeply gulped as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't... Look... Down..." she told herself before climbing up the tree, luckily having the abilities that came with being a cat and soon ran across a branch and then took a big leap of faith off of the tree and soon crawled across the rooftop, looking through the many windows to find Katie or her room at least.</p><p>Regina crossed her arms as she tried to be patient as she and Gold both waited. "Well, at least she didn't run away this time..." she then snarked. "Never knew she'd be the cowardly type."</p><hr/><p>Katrina beamed brightly.</p><p>"Oh, of course," Mina smiled as she volunteered herself to get Hyde over for Katie. "Don't get married without me~"</p><p>Lucy opened the window to let some cool air in. "Of course she won't~" she laughed to Mina.</p><p>Katie gave a tiny laugh to that. Cherry yowled as the window opening startled her before she stepped back and she took a look inside from where she hid so that no one would suspect or spot her too quickly. Mina giggled as she left the room briefly. Lucy glanced around, hearing the yowl, but shrugged.</p><p>"Now Katie, stand up a moment." Irene said.</p><p>Katie did so.</p><p>Irene swooped under the dress skirt and slipped something up Katie's leg to just above her knee, then ducked out again and straightened the skirt. "There... <em>Now</em> you're ready." she smirked.</p><p>Cherry soon crept a bit closer to the window and peeked in a bit before yelping and muffled as she fell on the floor and quickly went to hide behind a drawer before anyone would spot her.</p><p>"Just a vision of loveliness." Katrina beamed.</p><p>Mina soon came back in with Hyde as he was covering his eyes, trying to be a little playful as he came to see the girls.</p><p>"Hello, ladies..." The man soon greeted ominously.</p><p>Cherry peeked her head out and shook a chill down her spine as she turned away. "Ugh... And I thought that author was creepy." she muttered to herself as Hyde seemed to give her quite the scare just by entering the room.</p><p>Katie looked down shyly. She then looked up to Mr. Hyde. "Hello, Mr. Hyde... You don't have to cover your eyes~" she gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, but isn't it bad luck to see the bride before her wedding?" Hyde smirked playfully.</p><p>Katrina and Mina giggled at that.</p><p>"You wished to see me, dear?" Hyde then asked Katie after a little laugh together.</p><p>Cherry peeked a bit further behind the furniture to keep listening in as much as possible.</p><p>"Yes. After the dreadful news Mr. Moriarty brought today, I was wondering if you would... Walk me down the aisle?" Katie requested quietly.</p><p>Lucy gave a sweet smile. Irene smirked a little.</p><p>"Oh... You wouldn't mind if little old me walked you down?" Hyde sounded touched. "Miss Katie... That would be my greatest honor."</p><p>"Eek~" Katrina and Mina soon beamed for Katie as things got a bit better for the wedding then.</p><p>"She's not acting like herself..." Cherry whispered to herself. "This can't be happening."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "There is no 'little' about you." she tried to joke, to keep her own mood lighter too.</p><p>"Is everything ready?" Irene spoke up then, wondering if she and the other ladies should go get in their places.</p><p>Lucy glanced around.</p><p>"Yes, you should probably take your seats, ladies." Hyde nodded to the other women in the room.</p><p>"Very well then, we'll be off." Mina nodded as she came beside Lucy.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Katrina beamed as she hugged Katie. "Can't wait to see you out there as Mrs. Victor Frankenstein."</p><p>Cherry looked sick to her stomach and soon began to back away a bit to make it out the window in time. Lucy nodded with a smile.</p><p>Irene smiled and gave Katie a small squeeze of a hug too. "Don't let her fall now~" she smirked to Hyde as she went off with Lucy, Mina, and Katrina.</p><p>Katie gave a tiny laugh and then gave a shaky breath with a small smile. Hyde chuckled a bit as he looked around the room as the ladies filed out, his eyes narrowing and glowing red as he glanced over, seeing something that Katie hadn't. Mina and Katrina giggled as they walked out of the room as Katie was almost ready for the big moment. Katie sorted out her veil, making it cover her face so it would be more a surprise for Victor to see her face.</p><p>"Are you ready to go then?" Hyde asked as he opened the door a bit more for Katie.</p><p>"Yes." Katie nodded with a nervous smile behind the veil. She then straightened her gloves and sleeves before she walked up to him.</p><p>Hyde nodded as he went to walk her out the room and out the door, not giving her his arm yet until they would make it into the main room where everyone else was gathered and waiting. Katie gave a small shaky smile as they were approaching the main room. Hyde smiled back, a bit dark, though not vicious as he escorted her down the entrance of the main room, and once they faced it, he extended his arm out to her. </p><p>"Happy day~" Mrs. Reilly giggled in the most excitement like her own daughter was getting married, though Katie wasn't her daughter.</p><p>Katie slipped a hand through his arm, carefully using it to keep herself balanced. She gave a smile to Mrs. Reilly, reaching out with her free hand to squeeze her's and then to accept the bouquet. Hyde glanced at the woman.</p><p>Mrs. Reilly beamed as she soon brought Katie into a bit of a tight hug before giving her the flowers. "Don't you just look so lovely?" she then cheered. "I'm so happy for you, dear~"</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Reilly." Katie said softly as she accepted the flowers. She then took a deep breath and exhaled.</p><p>The piano started to play the chosen wedding song and the doors were opened by a couple of manservants. Mrs. Reilly smiled happily and giddily. The people stood up from their seats as Victor grinned from all the way down the aisle as Hyde came to walk Katie down that way so that she could be officially married. Katie blushed under the veil, concentrating on being careful not to trip and make a fool of herself. Victor smiled brightly as he waited for Katie to make it over to the end, winking over to Hyde a bit. Hyde then winked back with a darkened grin on his face.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon hopped out onto the window sill as the window shut behind her tail, though landed on top of it. "<strong>YOOOOOW!</strong>" she then cried out, whimpering and pouting as she snatched her tail out luckily enough and soon went to hop down from the roof to get back to Gold and Regina to report the news back to them.</p><p>Jekyll was doing a round and noticed the cat, catching her. "What are you doing sneaking about, Kitty?" he smirked a little, not nervous as he thought she was just a cat.</p><p>"Heh... Meow?" Cherry grinned nervously at him.</p><p>"Well, on you go, Kitty, it's dangerous around here~" Jekyll told her and then took her and plopped her down outside the border of the house.</p><p>Cherry gulped nervously, but then sighed in relief that she was free to go and soon took off, running back to Regina and Gold as quickly as possible. Jekyll watched her run off. Gold was waiting patiently.</p><p>"Here she comes." Regina told Gold once she saw Cherry.</p><p>Cherry soon ran back, nearly passing them before she suddenly looked back and skid herself to a halt, slipping and sliding a little as she wasn't fully used to her paws yet and soon collapsed her face in the ground as she panted heavily. Gold turned her back for now, helping her up. Cherry groaned as she panted to catch her breath as her heartbeat raced harder and harder.</p><p>"Well?" Regina prompted Cherry.</p><p>"Sh-Sh-She's... About to... Get married..." Cherry explained through heavy pants. "S-S-Scary dude... T-Took... Her out of... The room... Almost got... Caught... We have to... Hurry..."</p><p>"Here, drink this and then we'll go." Gold told her, giving her a drink she would get energy back from, while not too sugary like actual energy drinks.</p><p>Cherry soon shakily held out her hand and took the drink before gulping it down instantly.</p><p>"Ready to save your sister?" Regina asked Cherry.</p><p>"Yeah... Let's do this..." Cherry said after she drank enough and soon went to chuck the drink over her shoulder to look like a badass.</p><p>Mary Margaret caught it before it could hit the ground. "We can't leave a mess." she told Cherry.</p><p>Gold nodded and led the way.</p><p>"Sorry, Mary Margaret." Cherry pouted slightly.</p><p>"Let's go then." David nodded as they walked along.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, everyone was in their places and the priest was doing his wedding sermon. He then spoke the words that brought dread to the couple who would be married. "Does anyone have a lawful reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said.</p><p>"Hell's yeah, I object!" A familiar voice called out.</p><p>Victor began to look angered and annoyed while the crowd felt puzzled and startled.</p><p>"YAAAAUGH!" Cherry called out as she soon slammed the doors open with some magic to make more of a dramatic entrance, storming inside the room as the crowd gasped in terror as she looked all around the room.</p><p>The priest looked surprised. Katie looked over from where her hands were entwined with Victor's, ready for the sash to bind them together. Her face couldn't be seen because the veil was still in place, but her eyes were wide in surprise. Hyde narrowed his eyes towards Cherry as he didn't seem to have much of a reaction.</p><p>"Why are you interrupting my wedding day, demon?" Victor glared as he held onto Katie protectively, pointing at Cherry as though he had never seen her before.</p><p>"Saving my best friend and sister, Icky Vicky~..." Cherry narrowed her eyes, sounding a bit cocky as she made fun of him. "You thought you could get away with it, but I don't think so... Dearie." she then added with a snide smirk.</p><p>Gold sent her a look for using his name for people. </p><p>"What...?" Cherry softly asked Gold as she felt weakened from his look suddenly.</p><p>"That is my name for people, dearie." Gold told her quietly.</p><p>Regina shook her head at Cherry who grinned nervously at him before pouting like the child that she was.</p><p>"What's happening? Victor, who are they?" Katie whispered her eyes wide.</p><p>"Trespassers that should be dealt with." Victor narrowed his eyes sharply.</p><p>Katie looked at them and winced as they made her head ache a little.</p><p>"And what is the reason for this objection?" The priest asked as he looked over the invading group.</p><p>"On account of that she's already happily ever after with someone else who rightfully deserves her." David spoke firmly before another surprise would be added as he stood protectively beside Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Miss Katie, Dr. Frankenstein, is this true?" The priest asked.</p><p>"She doesn't remember yet, but she will." David said before he glanced out the doorway and gestured to someone else who had come who was now coming over.</p><p>"I have no idea what's going on here, but these people are delusional," Victor told the priest. "They should be locked away right now before they harm my bride or anyone else. Someone, take them away."</p><p>Hyde soon crept up right behind Cherry and went to pull her away out of the room upon Victor's request, lifting her a few inches off of the floor suddenly. Moriarty's men came in guns in hand defensively ready to get the strange group out.</p><p>Katie was looking at the scene with wide eyes. She felt something deep down though as she saw Cherry lifted up like that. "Mr. Hyde, you don't have to be so rough, even if she is delusional like Victor says." she said worriedly.</p><p>Gold whacked Hyde's arm before pulling Cherry safely away from him. Jekyll was nervous as the guns were around and he decided to take a serum that would split him and Hyde completely, that way if Hyde got shot he wouldn't suffer for it. Hyde soon dropped Cherry as the girl yelped before she glared at him, but avoided his gaze as he scared her a little bit.</p><p>"They must be taken out," Victor glared. "They have no business of being here."</p><p>"Then we'll make it our business," A familiar voice soon drawled before the crowd split apart to show Killian as he made it into the room. "Ahoy, mates." he then greeted as he took a look at them, though his eyes mostly focused on Katie.</p><p>Katie gave a small look, wincing as her head ached again. Gold held Cherry protectively. Hyde snarled as he looked down at Cherry as her eyes looked wide and fearful from his gaze.</p><p>"I think that dude's gonna try to eat me or something..." Cherry told Gold in a gasping voice, sounding like she was dangerously close to screaming and freaking out from the bigger and scarier man's gaze.</p><p>"Well, I won't allow him to touch you, dearie." Gold promised.</p><p>"Not that I'm scared of him..." Cherry said as she got out of Gold's hold briefly and crossed her arms.</p><p>Hyde began to growl right behind her. Cherry let out a high-pitched squeal before jumping right back into Gold's arms, in a Shaggy and Scooby fashion before Regina snarled to scare Hyde away from the younger woman.</p><p>Gold had to smirk a little to that. "Really, dearie?" he quietly teased a moment.</p><p>"Shut up." Cherry mumbled as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Gold carefully placed her down again.</p><p>"Katie... I know you're in there somewhere," Killian soon said as he approached the dark-haired woman. "I know you don't remember me... But I can help make you remember if you give me a chance. None of this is real, your real family and friends are in Storybrooke. You just have to trust and believe me and I can help you see the light." he said, nearly begging as he looked right into her eyes.</p><p>Katie looked to Killian as she removed her veil to see better.</p><p>"Hello there, luv... You probably don't remember me." Killian smiled warmly.</p><p>Katie looked to him. "I don't know any of you." she said softly.</p><p>"Please... Allow me to convince you otherwise..." Killian said as he stepped closer.</p><p>"You are all insane and need to be locked away before you hurt someone," Victor narrowed his eyes. "You are ruining a very happy day."</p><p>"Katie... Please..." Killian whispered as he came closer to the bride and soon leaned in, giving her a sweet, long, true love's kiss to hopefully restore any locked memories while the crowd began to look horrified and scared for Katie.</p><p>"Shut up." Cherry mumbled as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>The priest looked shocked.</p><p>A slightly dimmer glow, as this world wasn't used to magic, spread out and Katie's eyes drifted closed a moment. She then opened her eyes and stepped away from Victor. "You kidnapped me, and last night..." she gasped to him, as she looked queasy at the thought she had cheated though she didn't know she was at the time.</p><p>Killian let Katie go after they finished true love's kiss.</p><p>"So... You remember now..." Victor narrowed his eyes at Katie. "I thought for sure that true love's kiss wouldn't work considering the world that we're in."</p><p>"Never bring science to a magic fight." Regina smirked as she crossed her arms at him.</p><p>"Yeah... Icky Vicky..." Cherry added, though no one else really understood what that was supposed to mean, but she didn't care.</p><p>"Yes, I remember..." Katie said quietly as she looked at him slightly horrified stepping a little further away from them both, but mostly just to get away from Victor.</p><p>Jekyll watched this and slowly approached.</p><p>"Then you, mate, are in a lot of trouble." Killian soon said to Victor firmly.</p><p>"Oh, am I now, Captain Guyliner?" Victor smirked. "You're forgetting I'm the genius here and I've orchestrated everything like a meddling maestro."</p><p>"You're the meddling maestro of getting your ass kicked..." Cherry glowered as she held out her hand to summon darker magic in the palm of her hand.</p><p>Katie looked between them. Jekyll still kept his slow approach.</p><p>"NOTHING! Shall stop us!" Cherry soon flashed a manic grin as she giggled darkly.</p><p>"She needs to spend some more time with Belle." Regina advised.</p><p>"You talk a pretty big game for such a little girl," Hyde teased Cherry before he soon went to grab a hold of Katie to keep her in the way to make it look like if Cherry missed, it would have grave consequences. "How do you know you'll even make your mark?"</p><p>"...I will." Cherry said after slight hesitance, though her voice began to get smaller and weaker as her self-esteem was a bit sensitive, even if she snarked about a lot of things and often acted like she never cared what others thought about her.</p><p>Gold gave a small nod to Regina's statement, that would be good for Cherry. He then moved Cherry to behind him, not noticing Jekyll or at least not thinking him a threat. Katie yelped as she was grabbed.</p><p>"Let her go!" Mary Margaret glared.</p><p>Jekyll was soon very close, though just waiting for the perfect time to grab Cherry. He just needed a bit more distraction from his old counterpart so he could grab her before anyone else stopped him. Cherry poked her head out from where she was hiding, though she felt cold chills down her spine as she felt something... Or someone?</p><p>"You will regret this!" Killian added as David stood close beside Mary Margaret.</p><p>"No, I don't think I will," Hyde smirked. "Besides, you're not my boss... None of you are~"</p><p>"No one will let me be happy with Katie..." Victor narrowed his eyes. "You all could've just left this well enough alone and I wouldn't have bothered any of you. I understand."</p><p>"You do?" Regina asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes..." Victor nodded as he got angrier and angrier by the minute. "I understand that if I can't have Katie... THEN NO ONE CAN!"</p><p>Jekyll used that moment to wrap his arm around Cherry's neck from behind, using her as a human shield too. Katie struggled against Hyde's hold to that statement.</p><p>"Gurk!" Cherry choked and grunted suddenly.</p><p>Hyde smirked down at Katie as he held onto her, nearly making her seem like a doll compared to his larger size and stature.</p><p>"Well, well... Looks like <em>nobody</em> is going to be happy." Victor scowled at what had happened.</p><p>"I-I just want to get out of here, but if you're in with Gold I'm going to make sure he knows how I feel~" Jekyll hissed to Cherry.</p><p>Katie stopped struggling when she saw Cherry's predicament. Her eyes widened then narrowed. She clenched her fists and felt a deep-seated anger at seeing Cherry in trouble. Not even seeming to care at the second that Hyde was still holding her, she let out a yell and a sharp almost lightning looking streak off light shot out of her hand hitting Jekyll between the eyes, breaking his glasses and causing him to drop. She then gasped slightly as she looked at her hand. Cherry groaned as she suddenly fell to the ground on her hands and knees.</p><p>"Katie!" David gasped in concern.</p><p>"She's fine," Regina told him before she came to the other woman's side. "Katie, are you all right?"</p><p>Gold went over to check on Cherry. Katie merely glanced over at Regina and looked over to where Jekyll was out on the ground, her eyes searching for a sign he was still alive. Unluckily there was no sign. Cherry grunted before she soon looked up at him and soon stood up next to him. Regina looked down with Katie as David began to come by with Mary Margaret.</p><p>"The nightmare is almost over." Killian said softly.</p><p>"Or is it?" Victor smirked since Hyde was still around after all.</p><p>Mary Margaret even went and checked Jekyll's pulse. She then looked to David and shook her head. Issac, who was watching from a window, smirked as that meant Katie's corruption would begin now. Katie looked up at the tall man who hadn't let her go.</p><p>David let out a bit of a sigh before glaring towards Hyde. Mary Margaret stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband. </p><p>"It'll be okay." Regina reassured David and Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Thank you." David nodded at her, appreciating her help.</p><p>"She killed someone... In anger at that." Mary Margaret whispered to David.</p><p>"You don't think she could be turning dark, do you?" David whispered back, voicing concern, but he whispered so not to disturb the others for just in case.</p><p>"I hope not." Mary Margaret whispered back.</p><p>"We'll keep a closer eye on her." David suggested.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"You're quiet." Hyde teased Katie.</p><p>"Will you let me go?" Katie asked him, trying for calm way first. She pushed down the breakdown she felt was coming on so she could only have that when she got home.</p><p>Killian soon socked Hyde right in the face to get him to let go of Katie, so the taller man grunted and stumbled, dropping Katie, but Killian then took that time to help bring Katie out of her dangerous situation.</p><p>Katie looked up at Killian. "Let's go home." she said quietly.</p><p>Killian nodded to Katie as he went to help her out. </p><p>Gold glanced to Victor. "Will you be quiet?" he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You going to come over here and make me?" Victor retorted. "...Rumple Bumple?"</p><p>"Ooh~" Cherry called immaturely like a kid on the playground who just insulted another kid's mother.</p><p>"I think we're done with you," Gold said and with a flick of his hand Victor was sent flying. He then looked to the others in his group. "Time to go." he said.</p><p>"To the windoooow... To the WALL!~" Cherry soon sang mockingly at Victor's expense.</p><p>Gold put an arm around Cherry and led her off out of the mansion.</p><p>Cherry then flaunted her hair in a snooty way before she followed him on the way out, making obscene gestures at the other people who just stared at them in bewilderment and fear. "That's right... Next one won't miss... Your mama was a snow blower... You can't handle the truth! Say 'ello to my little friend~... You guys give up or are you thirsty for me?" she then made random references that she knew they had never heard of before just to make herself sound cooler.</p><p>"Actually maybe we should make the others here forget." Gold suggested about the group from this world.</p><p>"Eh?" Cherry blinked.</p><p>"Let me handle that once we're out the door." Regina said to Gold.</p><p>Gold nodded to that. Katie pulled off the veil and then carefully tossed it onto a chair. She started to follow Killian and the others though couldn't help but give a glare to where Victor was and then a small glance at Hyde before they went on. Killian smiled as he kept Katie close beside him, glad that she was safe and unharmed as Victor groaned from where he had landed. Katie walked along with him, looking down at the floor as they did allow him to lead her.</p><p>"We're gonna be back home soon, Katie." David smiled warmly.</p><p>"Aye, luv," Killian added. "Then we'll celebrate over at Granny's Diner."</p><p>"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Cherry said.</p><p>"As if there was any doubt." Regina smirked as she waited until they were all out as she got ready to perform the magical spell.</p><p>"That sounds nice..." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"Of course we'll let you have time to relax first if you want that." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"Working all together and all that." Gold smirked.</p><p>"Whatever you want." David added.</p><p>Killian smiled to Katie, looking friendly and charming as ever to help cushion any emotional scars she had from this misadventure.</p><p>"Yeah... We're all in this together." Regina smirked back as she soon put her hands up.</p><p>"Okay, enough pop culture references..." Cherry muttered.</p><p>Regina chuckled before she retained a deep amount of focus as her hands began to glow and she began to shoot her hands up and slowly coming down as the mansion began to shimmer for the memory wiping spell on everyone inside.</p><p>"Anyway, all's well that end's well. Pirate gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," Cherry then said like this was the perfect ending for all of them. "Another enchantment lifted... And the villains faded away into the background... No longer important... No longer needed..."</p><p>"<strong>I THINK NOT!</strong>" A familiar voice soon yelled out and it was shown to be Hyde was he quickly swooped right out of the mansion just before Regina could complete the spell and he made it out in time before his memories would be taken away.</p><p>"Oh, come on! Are you serious?!" Cherry cried out in frustration then. "If this were a TV show, I'd throw something at the TV right now!"</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise as Hyde hurried out.</p><p>"Hello, everyone... Leaving so soon?" Hyde smirked as he stood up in front of them.</p><p>"Uh... Duh!" Cherry replied as she stepped back with her hands together. "...So if you don't mind, we'll get going."</p><p>"How can he be alive?" Regina wondered. "Jekyll died."</p><p>"Maybe Jekyll finally finished the separating serum..." Gold mused.</p><p>Katie flinched at the reminder of that, though she didn't regret doing it to save Cherry.</p><p>"You're smarter than you look." Hyde smirked at Gold.</p><p>"The compliment is appreciated dearie." Gold smirked, though it was a little dangerous.</p><p>"Well, we can just leave with Katie," Cherry said as she went beside her best friend and went to move her away. "Let's go then. He has nothing on us, right? ...RIGHT?!" she then asked, sounding a little panicky.</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry, stepping away from her touch for now. "Don't touch me until I've washed away Victor's touch." she whispered to Cherry, not wanting to feel like she would taint Cherry.</p><p>Cherry soon stepped back with slightly wide eyes with her hand against her chest in concern.</p><p>Katie gave a weak smile to Cherry with that. "Don't worry, it's nothing you did." she promised her quietly.</p><p>Cherry just nodded with slightly wide eyes.</p><p>Katie bit her lip seeing Cherry looking at her with wide eyes. "A-Are you scared of me now?" she whispered, as she moved a little further away just in case that was the case.</p><p>"I-I-I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable!" Cherry said as she quickly waved her hand as calmly as possible, though she stuttered slightly.</p><p>Katie looked like she didn't believe that Cherry wasn't scared, due to the stuttering. She looked down and rubbed her arm shyly.</p><p>"It's okay, Kat, really..." Cherry grinned bashfully.</p><p>"Well... You're not coming with us if that's what you're hoping for, mate." Killian glared at Hyde.</p><p>"Oh, I think I will... <em>Mate</em>." Hyde retorted as he narrowed his eyes with a sadistic smirk.</p><p>"And what makes you think we'll let you?" Gold added, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm coming with you, one way or another," Hyde firmly promised. "Besides, there was a prior engagement that was promised to me long before you all showed up."</p><p>"What the bloody devil are you talking about?!" Killian glared sharply.</p><p>"Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Hyde retorted with a demented smirk on his face.</p><p>"You won't be coming with us." Gold said, about to freeze Hyde in place.</p><p>"No, I think you should let me come along." Hyde smirked as he dodged Gold's line of fire before he could be frozen in place.</p><p>Gold tried again with a small growl. Hyde chuckled as he dodged Gold without fear or worry.</p><p>Katie looked over to Hyde and Gold and blinked in surprise at the fact Hyde was able to dodge it. "You should stop, Mr. Gold, you might get one of us by mistake." she advised the man.</p><p>"Stand still!" Gold glared as he sent another try at Hyde, ignoring Katie a moment.</p><p>Hyde smirked as he chuckled mockingly at the former imp.</p><p>"Rumple, stop!" Cherry cried out. "He's just mocking you!"</p><p>Gold looked to Cherry at that.</p><p>"Mr. Hyde, stop taunting him, this is your era and time, you belong here." Katie told Hyde then as she stepped between him, Cherry, and Gold.</p><p>"But none of you really belong in Storybrooke, so why is that fair?" Hyde smirked.</p><p>"Storybrooke is our home now... That's different..." Cherry told him as she tried to brave him.</p><p>"Yes, and as the one running the town Regina is the one with the ultimate say." Mary Margaret added, trying to be helpful.</p><p>Katie rubbed her forehead tiredly.</p><p>"Gina, you can't be serious..." Cherry begged. "This man is a monster... He'll just hurt all of us... What could he even DO in Storybrooke, right?" she then asked with a nervous smile.</p><p>"You raise a pretty good point in all of those marks." Regina nodded.</p><p>Killian came over to Katie in concern, about to reach out to her. Mary Margaret looked at Regina.</p><p>"Don't, Captain~" Katie said as she sharply stepped away, giving a weak smile though and using his nickname she used to take the sting out of the slightly firm tone.</p><p>"It's not you, I promise~" Katie assured him softly, she actually yelped out as she heard Victor behind them.</p><p>"You're all still here?" Victor's voice asked from behind.</p><p>Cherry let out a small yelp as she punched him right in the face without looking since he startled her from right behind her. Though it did hurt and caused him a bit of shocked pain and he soon glared at her for that.</p><p>"Why does every lady friend of that dark-haired girl always has a compulsion to hit me?!" Victor complained.</p><p>Cherry blinked at him for a few moments and soon slapped him suddenly just for the heck of it.</p><p>"Let's just get out of here before anything else happens." Cherry urged the others.</p><p>"Even if it means if you leave without me, it'll lead to a broken promise?" Hyde asked as the others began to leave only to stop again.</p><p>"Don't listen to him." Regina warned the group, though she couldn't help but feel curious and concerned too.</p><p>To add to Victor's bad luck, Mary Margaret stepped up to him, deciding she should do something to. "This is for kidnapping my daughter and that one night." she said and punched him too, this one hard enough to knock him out.</p><p>Victor grunted and groaned before he soon blacked out.</p><p>"Nice shot." David nodded to his wife in approval.</p><p>Mary Margaret shook her fist out after that and gave a firm smile. "Thank you." she smiled to her husband.</p><p>David smiled back before they looked over at Hyde together.</p><p>Katie looked up to Hyde. "What promise?" she asked, curious despite herself.</p><p>"Stay away from Katie!" Cherry glared as she went to storm up to him, doing her best to be brave even though Hyde scared the snot out of her. "And whatcha talkin' bout, Willis?"</p><p>"...It's <em>Edward</em>," Hyde began to tell her since he didn't understand why she called him "Willis". "But I made a deal with someone, but if you just wanna go home and forget this all ever happened, I guess I won't stop you." he then smirked, going to turn away.</p><p>Gold pulled Cherry back.</p><p>"Wh-What deal?" Katie's curiosity cropped up. She stepped closer to grab his sleeve to stop him from walking off.</p><p>"Mmf..." Cherry winced from the sudden pulling.</p><p>"Oh, you don't know? I guess I should tell you," Hyde chuckled. "Dr. Frankenstein's good friend made a deal for me that if he failed in marrying this lovely little lady..." he then emphasized on "little" just a bit due to Katie being short enough as it was and he was much taller than her compared to the others. "That I would be able to step in and sweep her off of her feet in my own special way."</p><p>"'Sweep her off of her feet'?" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</p><p>Katie looked up at him, her eyes wide behind her glasses.</p><p>"Yes... I was promised a relationship with Katie," Hyde smirked. "It was all part of the deal."</p><p>"Screw your deal!" Cherry snapped. "I want my friend back!"</p><p>"And Katie doesn't get a say in this?!" Katie huffed in slight annoyance and surprise. She let go of his sleeve as if it shocked her at hearing that.</p><p>Gold rubbed Cherry's arm soothingly. He made an annoyed sound. "Deals are <em>my</em> expertise..." he muttered.</p><p>"I'm afraid either I go home with you or you don't come home at all." Hyde told Katie.</p><p>Cherry cupped her mouth from the comfort, though tried to remain angry with the man who was giving all of them a hard time.</p><p>"Like you could prevent from us from being able to return home," Killian rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I say we get out of here before he has a chance to take Katie away from us."</p><p>"I agree with Killian." Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>Katie frowned at him, but turned around on the spot, ready to return to Killian and the others. Hyde stepped out of the way to show what would happen if they tried to leave without him.</p><p>Regina then used her magic to send them all home, though for some reason, it didn't work. "What the hell?" she then muttered before she kept trying again.</p><p>Mary Margaret blinked. Gold then also tried, but still failed. Katie blinked to that too.</p><p>"What have you done?!" Regina glared at Hyde.</p><p>"I told you, it's all apart of the deal," Hyde smirked. "Either I go too or Katie can't go with you."</p><p>"I've had enough of this... I'm sorry, Rumple, but I gotta..." Cherry said as she soon tried to use her own dark magic, concentrating very hard on what she was told about the darkness controlling her as she tried to stay strong, though... Not even her magic could take them back home since Hyde wasn't with them and she suddenly got shot back and suddenly went flying and crashed against a tree. "Well... That didn't do shit..." she said with a strained grunt.</p><p>Gold went over and helped her up, healing any damage then joined the others again. Cherry dusted herself clean on the way and soon went to stand with him so that they could go back home. Katie rubbed her forehead again then sighed and then reached out, aiming to grab Hyde's sleeve.</p><p>"You know what this means, right?" Hyde smirked.</p><p>"Fine..." Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're coming to Storybrooke with us."</p><p>Killian frowned as this looked very horrible for all of them, but if it meant that they could go home with Katie... Katie grabbed his sleeve so the magic could tell that he was coming too. Hyde nodded at her then. Regina sighed sharply before she then used her magic and since Hyde had come along, they were instantly transported away and right back in Storybrooke.</p><hr/><p>"Just another day," Leroy commented as he was sitting on a bench in the middle of town, looking deadpan and unfazed once he saw them appear from nowhere. "You guys leave Storybrooke cuz of some crazy stuff that happens and you come back like nothing happened. We always gotta wait back here while you guys do everything for us. Yeah... Life is good."</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Leroy." Cherry rolled her eyes at the former grumpy dwarf.</p><p>"If you want to save someone I could send you to rescue something from a monster." Gold said in reply to Leroy complaining about staying behind.</p><p>"...I think I have to go to the mines now." Leroy suddenly said before he just decided to walk away, giving Gold slightly wide eyes before he kept going down the street and turned once he came to the end.</p><p>Cherry seemed to shudder and let out a small growl, though tried to keep it hidden from the others.</p><p>"You go and do that." Gold nodded. He then looked at Cherry.</p><p>Cherry stood up straight beside him then as her eyes darted around.</p><p>"Are you alright, dearie?" Gold asked Cherry quietly.</p><p>"Mm-hmm!" Cherry nodded with wide, bugged eyes, though she blushed a little. "Uh... Why don't we head back home? I'll go say bye to Katie."</p><p>"Alright." Gold agreed.</p><p>"Heh... Right..." Cherry nodded before she soon walked over.</p><hr/><p>Katie swayed just a little, luckily remaining standing for now though, and frowned tiredly. "I didn't <em>ask</em> to be kidnapped." she muttered.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Killian soflty told Katie as he came up to her again. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."</p><p>Katie looked up to Killian, and then as she had been wearing gloves took one off to gently stroke his cheek with the back of her hand, luckily somewhere Victor hadn't touched so she didn't mind touching Killian with that. "I think home, bath, then a nap will do me good." she said quietly.</p><p>"Should I come over later?" Killian then offered.</p><p>"Well, I hope no one minds, but I'd like to get back home to my son before he starts to worry." Regina soon spoke up.</p><p>"What do we do about him?" David asked, pointing to Hyde.</p><p>"Send him to Granny's, I guess," Regina shrugged. "Not my problem."</p><p>"Give Henry my love." Katie told Regina softly, then gave a small nod to Killian.</p><p>"I will." Regina nodded to Katie as she soon went to get going.</p><p>"I'll do my best to call you eventually," Killian told Katie on the way out. "Or maybe you should call me so I'm not being a bother."</p><p>"You're never a bother, Killian." Katie said softly to him.</p><p>"Very well... I'll see you later... Wash off the stench of Frankenstein and I'll be back for you eventually, my princess." Killian said, trying to be handsome, brave, and romantic.</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, though she smirked as she wasn't fully annoyed with the pirate. Katie blushed softly and smiled. Killian smiled back as he went to get going, passing by Hyde as the two shared a brief staredown before he kept walking.</p><p>"Katie? Uh... I'm going home with Goldibear... Erm... Mr. Gold..." Cherry spoke to her dear friend. "So if you don't mind... Feel free to text or call me when you start feeling better, then we'll do something fun later, huh?"</p><p>"Okay," Katie nodded to Cherry, with a small smile. "I will." she promised her.</p><p>"Good," Cherry nodded back as she went to walk off, deciding not to hug because she knew that Katie would probably have an adverse reaction to it, so she just nodded with two thumb's up. "See you later."</p><p>"See you later, Nee-Bear." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Uh, s-s-so let's go back home to Belle," Cherry said to Gold as she stepped over to him. "We could... P-Play some board games... T-Talk about the weather... Drink hot chocolate by the fireplace..."</p><p>Gold offered her his arm. Cherry soon took his arm with a nod and went to go back with him.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret looked up to David. "I'll walk Katie home, and you can take Mr. Hyde to where he'll be staying?" she suggested.</p><p>"...Well, all right," David said to his wife. "But it might not be easy."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile to David.</p><p>"Take Katie home." David smiled back.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded with a small smile, kissed her husband's cheek then started to lead Katie away. "Come on, let's go home." she said softly.</p><p>David smiled back fondly at Katie and Mary Margaret as he soon went to take care of Hyde while he split up away from his wife and daughter. Katie followed her mother, glancing back to Hyde a little for a second. Hyde gave a wave to Katie on the way off with David as he would adjust to the new world of Storybrooke. Katie hid her blush as she turned away and soon, with Mary Margaret's help to get out of the dress, was running a bath. She kept the underclothes on for now though as she didn't want to stand around naked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Strange Case of Princess Nolan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, after a small while, David made his way back home, though he looked a bit exhausted and weary from his task.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Mary Margaret asked David in concern for how tired and weary he looked.</p><p>"Well... Granny was able to handle him for a little while, he proved to be difficult," David explained. "But eventually, he gave in and he's going to stay at the Bed &amp; Breakfast... Hopefully, he stays there overnight if anything. Luckily though, he didn't hurt anyone."</p><p>Mary Margaret came up to him and gave him a warm hug while offering him a cup of tea. "Should we talk to Katie about her killing someone?" she asked him quietly.</p><p>"Yes, probably," David nodded, accepting the tea before sipping it. "Thanks... Ah... That feels great."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded and gave a small smile to that.</p><p>Gold took Cherry to go fetch Belle, then he transported them home. "Go have a relaxing shower." he advised Cherry needing to speak to Belle a moment.</p><p>"Yes... A shower sounds good..." Cherry nodded as she soon took out her phone, bringing out the Spotify app and began to play some music as she walked off to the bathroom.</p><p>"Welcome home." Belle smiled warmly to both of them as she finished up some laundry while they were gone.</p><p>Gold came over and gave Belle a kiss. "I'm going to have a little one-on-one time with Cherry after her shower, for a little bit." he told her quietly and softly.</p><p>"Aww..." Belle awed before smiling. "All right. Maybe I'll go and see Ruby if she isn't busy."</p><p>Gold gave a small smile and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later." he assured her softly.</p><p>Belle smiled before kissing him back and went to call Ruby. "See you soon." she said before she walked off while calling her good friend in town.</p><p><strong><em>"Yes?"</em> </strong>Ruby asked.</p><p>"Ruby, are you busy today? I thought we could hang out a little bit." Belle smiled hopefully.</p><p><strong><em>"Sure, come right over."</em> </strong>Ruby smiled to Belle.</p><p>"See you in a few then." Belle beamed in excitement as she went to hang up and get going then.</p>
<hr/><p>After Katie's bath and Cherry's shower, Katie was in her pajamas and had curled up in the sofa bed, covering her head with her quilt for now.</p><p>"Maybe we should wait a little." David quietly suggested to Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked over and nodded.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, I'm sure." David said softly.</p><p>"Maybe we should go and grab some lunch for us all?" Mary Margaret suggested softly.</p><p>Katie curled up even more, cocooning herself in the quilt.</p><p>David chuckled lightly from the cocooning, unable to resist, but he did listen to and nodded at Mary Margaret. "That sounds really good," he then said. "A good family meal and readjusting to back home."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled a little. "Katie, stay in here you'll be safe, your dad and I are just going to go grab us all some lunch, okay?" she said softly.</p><p>"Okay." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." David added, sounding like a typical dad.</p><p>Katie stuck a thumb out in agreement. Mary Margaret softly giggled to that and then went off with David to go grab lunch to bring home.</p><p>"Grilled cheese?" David asked Mary Margaret on the way out.</p><p>"Bacon." Katie quietly called out.</p><p>"Grilled Cheese and the accompaniments for us, bacon sandwich and fries for Katie." Mary Margaret laughed softly as she left with David, locking the door behind them, knowing the spare was hidden, and that Katie's own key was safely with the girl if she needed to get outside for anything.</p><p>"Sounds good to me..." David nodded with a small laugh as they walked off together.</p><p>Katie then sighed softly as she turned so her back was to the door and allowed herself a little cry now she was alone and no one could hear. Someone did hear though, and it was Hyde, as he was sitting in one of Granny's guest beds as he took was watching Katie through some sort of magical artifact, though he had a small smirk as he stayed put for the rest of the day as he was now a new resident into Storybrooke. Katie soon fell asleep from the crying, curled up in the quilt still.</p><p>"Such a poor unfortunate soul," Hyde smirked as he watched Katie from his looking glass. "You needn't worry, my dear... It'll get better soon."</p><p>Katie shifted just a little as if she could almost hear him.</p><p>"Get some sleep... You'll need it..." Hyde smirked as he continued to watch her like a creeper.</p>
<hr/><p>Soon enough, Mary Margaret came back with David with the lunch they would all be sharing a part of.</p><p>"Katie?" David lightly called out on the way inside after he unlocked and opened the door for him and Mary Margaret. "We're back."</p><p>Katie mumbled, but sat up slowly, only her face visible from the quilt cocoon.</p><p>"Hey, Katie..." David smiled softly as they came inside. "How are we feeling right now, huh?"</p><p>"A little hungry." Katie said softly, wiping her face with her sleeve and exiting the cocoon.</p><p>David nodded as he soon went to sort the food out. "Well, it's time for lunch," he soon told her. "So if you wanna come and eat, now's the time to do it."</p><p>"We have your bacon sandwich and fries." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>Katie came over, still using the quilt to cover herself mostly.</p><p>"You can either sit with us or you can be alone," David added. "We won't force you either way."</p><p>Katie sat at the table with them.</p><p>"Just the way you like it." David smiled warmly as he brought the food out to her.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom... Dad..." Katie said softly.</p><p>"You're very welcome," David added. "Eat up and keep up your strength."</p><p>Hyde smirked as he continued to watch them until the night would come out. Katie gave a weak smile, but quietly started to eat. David smiled back as he ate with his family, being quiet unless Katie had something important to say or just wanted to talk. Mary Margaret looked to Katie as she ate. David tried his best not to stare, though he was very concerned on the inside, especially since Katie was alone with a man like Whale/Frankenstein for a while until he and the others had stepped in to come to her rescue.</p><p>"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Mary Margaret asked once they were done eating, concerned too.</p><p>Katie looked wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>"...He did," David said based on Katie's reaction. "You know you can talk to us. We're your parents."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"You'll think even less of me than you do already about the J-Jekyll thing..." Katie whispered.</p><p>"We would never think less of you," David frowned. "How can you think something like that?"</p><p>Mary Margaret looked concerned too. Katie blushed and looked down and told them what had happened, hoping they would know she wouldn't have cheated on Killian in her right mind.</p><p>David looked a bit wide-eyed, who wouldn't be shocked of that story? He was a bit angered though, not with her of course, but with Whale as he felt really disgusted and outraged that he would do such a thing, though he knew that Katie loved Killian, nothing would ever change that, not after what had happened in Neverland. "So we see..." he said sharply, though he wasn't mad at her. "Well... If you want... We can call Mother Superior or the other sisters to help take care of... This thing if something comes out of it."</p><p>Mary Margaret stood and put her arm soothingly around her daughter.</p><p>Katie leaned into her mother's hold a little. "I-I'm not sure." she said softly.</p><p>"You of course don't have to rush, you'll have time to think it over." Mary Margaret soothed.</p><p>"Of course," David added. "And whatever happens, we will support you. What's important is that your nightmare is over and we'll help get him off your mind, no matter what it takes."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I love you both." she said softly.</p><p>"Aww, sweetie, we love you too~" Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"So much." David added warmly and tearfully.</p><p>Katie pulled them both into a hug.</p>
<hr/><p>Gold came to see Cherry. "Feel better, dearie?" he asked her.</p><p>"Yeah, a shower almost always fixes everything, especially with some good music," Cherry nodded. "Gives me time to think, relax, reflect... Just feels like waking up after a tough time or experience. Especially before going to sleep."</p><p>Gold offered her his hand.</p><p>Cherry glanced over and soon took his hand. "...D-Did I say or do something wrong?" she asked nervously. "I-I-I just wanna make sure... Is this because I kept running away? I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that!"</p><p>"No, dearie," Gold told her as he led her off to her room. "Go lie down while I take off my shoes." he then told her once they got there.</p><p>"H-Huh? Oh, uh, okay..." Cherry said, gulping, though not out of fear, it was anticipation as she soon stretched a bit and went to go lie down on her bed. She had her own room while Belle and Gold took the master bedroom, so if she wanted to see them both, she would go see them, but if one of them wanted to see her, they could come see her since she liked her own space and privacy.</p><p>Gold took off his shoes before he came over to her, taking off his suit jacket too. "You actually scared me today, dearie, twice~" he said slowly.</p><p>"Heh... No biggie..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly as her voice cracked while she lay down. "You should see me after a night with no sleep and forced to go into work. That's usually hazardous to the other person's health."</p><p>"First, you got grabbed by Dr. Jekyll, then you used your magic sending yourself into a tree..." Gold said lowly and climbed carefully onto the bed and looked down at her.</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Cherry smiled bashfully with a small sigh, sinking slightly in the bed as he looked down at her and she looked up at him. "That second one was an accident, I was just lucky I didn't get the wind knocked out of me."</p><p>Gold didn't answer verbally to that but leaned down and kissed Cherry, gently but firmly cupping her face with the hand he wasn't using to bear his weight.</p><p>"Mmf!" Cherry muffled and turned bright pink in her face suddenly before grunting as she held out her hands a little bit to wrap around him from the kissing as her legs twitched a little.</p><p>Gold carefully shifted so he was closer to her and started to undo her robe.</p><p>"I don't deserve this... I-I really don't deserve this..." Cherry gasped out, though she welcomed it. "Oh, Grimm, please, don't let this be a dream~..."</p><p>"Oh, it's real, dearie." Gold told her as he moved his kisses from her lips to her cheeks, then down her jaw.</p><p>"Aah... Aahh... AAAUGH~" Cherry grunted and whimpered before squealing out loud as she flinched, but she enjoyed every minute of it. "Oof... Don't stop~..."</p><p>"I won't~" Gold said against her skin, as he kissed lower and lower.</p><p>"Oh... Oh... Oh, say can you see?!~" Cherry yelped as he got lower and lower while her left leg twitched like a rabbit's foot thumping up and down as her right hand soon reached out, grasping the nearest pillow as her whole body suddenly felt very hot and sweaty.</p>
<hr/><p>Gold had spent some time making Cherry feel good before he lay down calmly beside her so they could relax a little after everything that had happened today. Cherry lay next to him, though she had tears in her eyes after she caught her breath, though she was hugging him a little as she had her eyes closed. Gold stroked her hair softly, his other arm securely around her.</p><p>"I just can't... I can't... I can't believe it..." Cherry said softly as she looked up at him tearfully.</p><p>"What can't you believe, dearie?" Gold asked her quietly.</p><p>"That a guy like you would notice a stupid little kid like me..." Cherry said emotionally as she looked up at him. "I'm socially retarded... I'm a bit awkward at times... I'm a bit clumsy and say the wrong thing most of the time... I just... I just can't believe someone sophisticated, smart, and suave like you would give someone like me the time of day."</p><p>"Dearie, as I've said before you are not a child," Gold addressed first. "And you've been doing fine here, everyone has awkward moments, or clumsy at times... And no one is right all the time... not even me," he added. "And finally, if I didn't think you deserved it I wouldn't be here." he finished.</p><p>"I just..." Cherry smiled bashfully as she put one hand over her head while steadying herself a little bit. "I never would've imagined I'd end up in a situation like this. I might not remember much about before coming into Storybrooke, but... It was a happy little accident... I try not to get scared, but sometimes I'm worried that my dark side really will take over and... I dunno... I'll get tied to a tree with everyone else surrounding me with torches and pitchforks."</p><p>"They wouldn't do that." Gold promised.</p><p>Cherry bundled down bashfully as she wiped her eyes a little bit. "So... Uh... Would it be inappropriate... If I brought this one subject back up?" she then asked softly. "...We start a family? ...I-I know you said you had a son, but... If I could somehow learn how to be a good mother, unlike my own... We could try something out?"</p><p>"I'd like that, dearie." Gold told her with a small nod.</p><p>Cherry squealed and chuckled like a chipmunk, especially with her dimpled cheeks. "I just hope I can be a good mother..." she said softly. "I'm still a little nervous, but I really wanna try it, plus I won't be alone, and maybe having a baby around would be good for Belle and then we can bond like a family, and, and, and-" she then started to ramble as her words ran together.</p><p>"Just calm down, dearie." Gold told her quietly.</p><p>"S-Sorry..." Cherry then said before sighing warmly as she snuggled into him a bit more as she yawned a bit. "Mm... Don't ever let me go~"</p><p>Gold chuckled and held her close.</p><p>"Next week, I'ma tie you up and wear a costume~" Cherry whispered with an impish giggle, though not fully like his own as Rumplestiltskin, just her own brand of mischief.</p><p>"Hmm... Interesting~" Gold smirked back a little.</p><p>"But I'm not saying what~" Cherry turned away with a small smirk as she crossed her arms, lying on her back. "Nah, nah, nuh-uh~"</p><p>"I'll wait~" Gold chuckled.</p><p>"Good... Cuz I ain't showin'..." Cherry smirked as she crossed her arms. "Hmm..." she then paused before she suddenly grunted as she turned over on her stomach and turned herself around to the foot of her bed and she soon quickly took out a sketchbook from under her bed and began to doodle in it instantly once she nabbed it.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little more to that.</p><p>"I blame Killian for this." Cherry smirked as she showed a sketch of a cuddly-looking bear, almost like a teddy bear with art supplies, a worm with a book, and a crocodile with a spinning wheel.</p><p>Gold saw this and though his eyes narrowed at the crocodile, he smirked. "Very good artwork, dearie," he told her.</p><p>"Nyah, ha~" Cherry teased that she purposely made him into a crocodile before signing and dating her artwork with a smirk as she put the sketchbook away. "I ain't scared of you~ ...But thank you."</p><p>Gold smirked a little.</p><p>"So... Whatya wanna do now?" Cherry asked as she crawled back over to beside him. "...Just lay around and daydream?"</p><p>"For a little while." Gold agreed.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the day passed peacefully enough and soon it was the evening. Mary Margaret was taking her chance to shower, so she could get ready to relax. Katie was sitting looking at the sky through the window.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Katie, I promise," David said to the younger woman. "Would you like to give someone a phone call?"</p><p>"I should call Killian," Katie said softly as she turned to look at her dad. "Will you sit with me for support?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"If you would like me to." David smiled as he soon went to get Katie's phone for her.</p><p>Katie gave a tiny smile to her dad. David smiled back before he brought out Katie's phone and let her hold onto it. Katie took a deep breath and leaned against him when he sat down before she called Killian. David smiled calmly and softly.</p><p><strong><em>"I was hoping you would call~"</em></strong> Killian's voice smirked after a few moments.</p><p>"Hi, Killian." Katie greeted softly with a tiny smile at hearing his voice.</p><p><strong><em>"Ah... So good to hear your voice... How are we feeling right now, Princess?~"</em> </strong>Killian asked.</p><p>"I'm feeling a bit better now, how are you?" Katie asked him softly. She then took a deep breath, and told him about what had happened, explaining she wouldn't have done it if she had remembered and that she hoped he didn't hate her for it.</p><p>Killian told her before blinking and nodding. <strong><em>"I understand, Katie,"</em> </strong>he said to her softly. <strong><em>"That was beyond your control and I don't think any less of you... The only thing I'm mad about is how that doctor forced you and tricked you just to get what he wanted."</em></strong></p><p>"I-I'm sorry." Katie had to apologize though, for the fact she had actually done it though. She leaned against her dad more in relief.</p><p>David smiled in admiration of her bravery.</p><p><strong><em>"It's not your fault,"</em></strong> Killian reassured. <strong><em>"I don't think any less of you and I'll love you for as many days as there are as many stars in the night sky that twinkle and shimmer like diamonds that glow like my love for you."</em></strong></p><p>"And I love you more than the sun and moonshine." Katie said softly.</p><p>"And if you break her heart, Jones, you might lose something valuable." David quickly added as he leaned in a bit.</p><p><strong><em>"Aye, Nolan, I would never dream of doing such a thing,"</em> </strong>Killian reassured. "<strong><em>Do you want some company, Katie, or are you spending time with the family?"</em></strong></p><p>"I thought I'd spend some time with Mom and Dad tonight, and as long as you weren't angry at me, we could arrange some time to spend with me, you and Felix tomorrow?" Katie said softly.</p><p><strong><em>"I'd like that very much,"</em></strong> Killian nodded.<strong><em> "Shall we not tell him about what fully happened to you so he doesn't worry?"</em></strong></p><p>"It's probably best to," Katie agreed softly. "Unless he asks outright... I won't keep secrets from him." she added.</p><p><strong><em>"Understood,"</em></strong> Killian nodded. <strong><em>"He might be a bit older, but he's still sensitive and fragile, especially after Neverland."</em></strong></p><p>"Warn him to expect a big hug tomorrow." Katie smiled softly.</p><p><strong><em>"I will,"</em></strong> Killian lightly chuckled. <strong><em>"He'll be happy to see you though, he just had the most sour face when you went missing."</em></strong></p><p>Katie gave a tiny smile. "Well, give him my love, and tell him I'll see him tomorrow." she said softly.</p><p><strong><em>"I will,"</em> </strong>Killian nodded.<strong><em> "You get some rest and we'll see you again very soon... That is, if I don't see you in your dreams first." he then added before smirking a bit.</em></strong></p><p>Katie giggled to that. "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well, my Captain~" she told him softly.</p><p><strong><em>"Sleep well, my Princess,"</em></strong> Killian replied. <strong><em>"I look forward to seeing you again real soon and not just in a dream."</em></strong></p><p>"Sleep sweet," Katie said softly. "I love you."</p><p><strong><em>"Love you too,"</em> </strong>Killian nodded before looking curious. <strong><em>"Sleep sweet? You're fond of that phrase, aren't you?"</em></strong></p><p>"Yes," Katie chuckled softly. "See you tomorrow." she said softly and then waited for him to hang up first.</p><p>Killian nodded before he soon hung up.</p><p>"See? That wasn't so bad," David smiled at Katie. "Plus you have tomorrow to look forward to."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Yeah." she said softly. She then hugged her dad.</p><p>David smiled back before hugging her right back, nice and warm.</p><p>Mary Margaret came out then. "We having a group hug?" she asked.</p><p>Katie held an arm out to Mary Margaret, letting the woman join them for a hug.</p><p>"Perhaps if you'd like to join us, that would be nice." David smiled at his wife with an inviting nod.</p>
<hr/><p>Cherry beamed as she sat between Belle and Gold on the couch as they were going to watch the animated movie version of <em>Beauty and the Beast</em> as she held a bowl of popcorn in her lap as they had the TV on. Gold was watching, his gaze thoughtful. Cherry giggled playfully before she shot some of her magic to put blue bows in Gold's hair whenever he was focusing more on the movie than anything else before hiding her hands in the popcorn bowl so he wouldn't suspect anything. Gold didn't seem to notice, he was so engrossed in the film.</p><p>Cherry giggled to herself as she continued to play around a little bit with him while he was distracted. "Do you like it so far?" she soon asked him casually.</p><p>"Do I like what?" Gold asked her, wondering if she meant the film or something random.</p><p>"The movie, of course..." Cherry replied as she popped some of the popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>"It's good, I can't believe they named our cup~" Gold told Cherry and then looked to Belle when talking about the cup.</p><p>Belle beamed warmly at him and reached out to wrap her arm around him, pushing Cherry closer into the middle between them a bit before leaning over to kiss his cheek with a giggle at the fond memories of "Chip the Teacup".</p><p>"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry blinked as she got literally stuck in the middle, flinching a little bit as she tried not to hyperventilate.</p><p>Gold smirked just a little. He then kissed Belle's back and then raised an eyebrow to Belle. <em>'Both kiss her cheeks at the same time?'</em> he suggested silently.</p><p><em>'Hmm... Probably a good idea~...'</em> Belle hid a small smirk back to him.</p><p>"Okay, that's a little too close..." Cherry grinned nervously at them. "I-I don't think I can move."</p><p>Gold counted them down and kissed Cherry on the cheek closest to him. Belle nodded before she kissed the other cheek.</p><p>"Ah!" Cherry gasped as she put a hand to her mouth with wide-eyed, though she blushed and chuckled bashfully. "Hello, there~"</p><p>Gold smirked, though as he moved back he noticed something catching a little in his hair and then reached up to see.</p><p>"Uh-oh..." Cherry said bashfully before she soon dropped to the floor and walked off innocently. "I-I'll get us some more butter~"</p><p>Belle looked over before she giggled at him, seeing the bows.</p><p>Gold pulled one off looked at it then summoned a mirror to look at it. "Cherry, dearie~" he almost growled, but not truly angry though.</p><p>Cherry soon went to hide in the kitchen as she giggled.</p><p>"Aww... But they look so cute on you~" Cherry cooed as she poked her head out from the kitchen.</p><p>"They really do." Belle agreed.</p><p>Gold looked to them. "I don't do cute, dearies~" he said.</p><p>"You were rather cute when we had our first dance together as husband and wife." Belle said to him.</p><p>"Oh, I bet it looked like the ballroom scene~," Cherry gushed a bit. "I wish I could've seen that... Heck, I wish I could dance..." she then added bashfully. "Maybe I should attend Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School."</p><p>"Belle and I could teach you, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"I-I'd just step on your feet..." Cherry shook her head. "Plus I'm awkward... I just..."</p><p>"Oh, give it a try!" Belle encouraged. "That might be good for you."</p><p>"Though not tonight, as it is getting late." Gold said.</p><p>"It'll be bedtime soon." Belle added.</p><p>"Aww... But I don't wanna go to bed..." Cherry pouted childishly.</p><p>"We had a busy time today, and I, myself, am looking forward to sleeping." Gold said.</p><p>"It was a big adventure," Belle agreed. "Cherry, you can stay up in your room if you want, but I think I should help Rumple get to bed."</p><p>"...Okay," Cherry said with a small sigh as she walked over to him to give him a hug before whispering. "Thanks for the gift earlier~"</p><p>Gold hugged her back. "You're welcome, dearie." he said softly back, in a whisper too.</p><p>Cherry giggled a bit bashfully before clearing her throat. "Ahem... Good night."</p><p>"Good night, Cherry," Belle smiled as she went to help Gold over to bed. "Don't stay up <em>too</em> late."</p><p>"Good night, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry nodded at them with a small smile as they went away to their bedroom before she went to her own. She got comfortable in her robe over her pajamas as she stood in her own bedroom of the mansion as she stared out the window and watched the moon as she let out a small sigh as she began to feel something missing, though she wasn't sure what. She looked at the seashell that Katie found for her and decided to hold onto it as it brought her some sort of comfort, even if she knew nothing of it before, though probably because it belonged to her mother... Whoever and wherever she was.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the evening passed peacefully. Soft soothing songs came from the shell to ease Cherry's troubled thoughts and feelings. Katie had spent some quality time with her parents just relaxing and getting to know each other even better. Soon though, everyone was in bed, and sleeping to get ready for a new day. David smiled warmly as he cuddled with Mary Margaret a bit in his sleep. Belle did the same with her husband, feeling safe and warm in his touch.</p><p>Cherry slept soundly, the singing helped a little bit, though she woke up with a sharp sigh and drank from her chilled glass of water on her nightstand before she stared out the window again to the moon and stars. She loved Storybrooke, even if she came here by accident, but... Something was bothering her that night and she wasn't sure what it was. Katie was trying to sleep herself, but woke up from a bad dream about Victor, but just curled up protectively in her quilt rather than wake her parents. A dark shadow seemed to whiz by the window, but luckily, it was not like from before, but rather, from someone or something else. Katie sighed softly and sat up, getting up to grab a glass of milk to see if that would help her sleep again. She was quiet enough to not wake her parents. There was some light, though still, wicked laughter heard from around Katie. Katie blinked and looked around warily.</p><p>"Soft Katie... Warm Katie... Little ball of fluff..." The voice teased.</p><p>Katie narrowed her eyes and looked around even more. "Who's there?" She whisper-shouted, so her parents wouldn't wake.</p><p>"Happy Katie... Sleepy Katie..." The voice smirked before someone came out underneath the light from outside to show none other than Mr. Edward Hyde as he smirked right at Katie with his red eyes glowing into her small blue eyes. "Purr, Purr, Purr~"</p><p>Katie looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not outside my window right now, you're fast asleep at Granny's," she then hissed and closed her eyes. "I'm just tired and when I open my eyes again you'll be gone." she muttered, then opened her eyes again.</p><p>Luckily for Katie, Hyde seemed to be gone, and it was just her and her thoughts. Katie sighed in relief and then drank her milk before going to get back into bed. Hyde was shown to be out the window, though not where Katie could see him as he chuckled to himself before he vanished into the night as another shadow emerged. The shadow soon terrorized Storybrooke at night and even came into the mines and was about to destroy the magic of the town. Katie shivered as she tried to settle back down. However, unluckily, or even luckily as no one would be able to use magic if it was destroyed, the mine had a protection spell stopping the Shadow from being able to reach the area where most the magic was. Though definitely unluckily it did manage to get some that hadn't been protected. The shadow cackled wickedly while absorbing some magic which caused changes around Storybrooke. The clock tower's hands began to stop turning, Regina's apple tree was dying, and it was about to get a lot worse before it would get better.</p>
<hr/><p>Cherry came out of her room and soon put on a jacket and slid into some slippers as she decided to leave the mansion that night and soon snuck out without waking Belle or Gold so she wouldn't worry them and soon decided to go for a walk to clear her mind a little as she kept her seashell safely bundled in her pockets. Gold turned in bed, but didn't wake up. Belle smiled as she rubbed up against him in her sleep.</p><p>"What're you trying to tell me, Shell?" Cherry sighed as she made it into the forest as she stared at the seashell in her lap. "I don't even think my parents are in Storybrooke... I feel so lost... Am I a villain meant to cause trouble and misfortune or am I a hero whose happy ending just hasn't happened yet?"</p><p>The shell just pulsed warmly.</p><p>"You're my daughter, and how you've grown~" came a unfamiliar yet slightly familiar voice.</p><p>"Daugh!" Cherry flinched a bit, but didn't overreact before looking around. "Huh? What? ...Who's that? Who's there?"</p><p>A rather skinny woman came out of the trees and came to stand in front of Cherry. "I am Ursula, your mother." she told Cherry with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lying Around the House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"M-My mother...?" Cherry repeated as she scooched back further against the tree before she looked at her shell and looked back at the woman. "...No way."</p><p>"Yes, if you don't believe me, ask the shell~" Ursula told Cherry, and pointed to the shell.</p><p>Cherry blinked at her and she soon took out the shell to check as she felt doubtful, but she wasn't really sure what to believe anymore, though she did what Ursula asked of her. The shell pulsed even warmer than before, as if agreeing, and the songs inside played a little sweeter.</p><p>"Oh... That sounds nice..." Cherry admitted from the sweeter sounding songs before she sighed. "It's just... I never thought of myself to be evil, but... Katie's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming... And I'm the daughter of a Shadow Man and a Sea Witch... I've never really been evil before... Even Goldibear's told me how he used to be The Dark One... I just... I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Join us, and we'll rule this world together." Ursula grinned to Cherry.</p><p>"Us?" Cherry repeated as she slowly stood up while holding onto her shell.</p><p>"Your father and I~" Ursula grinned.</p><p>A bald-headed and bearded man soon stepped out and came to see the girl. "Hello, my little dark angel..." he said to her.</p><p>"Mom... Dad..." Cherry whispered emotionally. "No... This can't be right... I would never hurt anyone..."</p><p>"You don't know that," Facilier said with a small smirking smile. "Your memories were taken from you once upon a time ago... And now they're back... You should live up to your destiny."</p><p>Ursula held out a hand for Cherry.</p><p>"Go on... We won't hurt you..." Facilier grinned. "We're family after all."</p><p>Cherry winced as she briefly hesitated before she came a little closer and weakly held out her hand. Facilier nodded, urging her to keep going through with it.</p><p>"...Well, if this is what my life is meant to be..." Cherry said with a low sigh before she soon took her mother's hand.</p><p>Ursula pulled Cherry into a hug, smirking as she did so.</p><p>"That's a good evil little girl..." Facilier chuckled as he lightly patted Cherry on the head.</p><p>Cherry looked emotional and tearful in the hug before she closed her eyes as her tears leaked down her face, feeling very emotional right now as the shell glowed. Her shadow soon came back without her notice, though it didn't go unnoticed by Facilier who chuckled darkly once he saw it.</p><p>"Now we're all back together and we'll rule this world together~" Ursula grinned darkly. She gently wiped away the tears with her hand.</p><p>"Rule the world...?" Cherry repeated.</p><p>"It's what you deserve, darling," Facilier grinned. "It's your birthright."</p><p>Cherry paused before glancing back to the town of Storybrooke. "...What about my friends?" she then asked.</p><p>"If they can't accept you for who you are, then they need to change," Facilier advised. "Besides, if your friend wants to be a hero like her parents, then let her... You should be more like your own parents. There's nothing wrong with that... Is there?" he then asked her.</p><p>"...I suppose you're right." Cherry said softly.</p><p>Ursula smirked a little. "However, for just a little longer you'll need to return to them, but you can stay with us tonight~" she told Cherry.</p><p>"I-I guess so..." Cherry said softly.</p><p>"Come," Facilier said as he helped her over. "We'll take good care of you. We're your family."</p><p>"Family..." Cherry whispered emotionally as she followed them.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Gold was awake and searching for Cherry. Belle decided to cook and clean for a little bit to get her mind off of things, though she was deeply concerned. Katie awoke and, leaving a note for her parents, went for a jog, deciding that would be the start of her training herself for defense. There was a bit of a commotion in town, especially around the mayor's mansion as Regina looked dismayed to see that her apple tree was wilted and all of the apples were spoiled and rotten somehow.</p><p>Katie looked curious and jogged over to Regina. "Is everything okay?" she asked in concern.</p><p>"My apple tree..." Regina frowned as she turned her head over to the younger woman. "It's ruined!"</p><p>Katie came over to have a look herself. "Oh, no." she frowned in concern for Regina and the tree as she saw it was indeed ruined.</p><p>"I've tried to restore it, but my magic's not working on it," Regina frowned back as she stood next to Katie. "Problem is... I'm not sure what caused it. Seems like there's some sort of new chaos forming and I just hope it's not from my sister."</p><p>"Your sister?" Katie asked with a curious frown. She then looked at the tree and bit her lip. She gently, slightly shaky as this move could ruin it more if it went wrong, placed her hand on the trunk of the tree. She concentrated, feeling the need to fix this and closed her eyes as her hand glowed white into the tree.</p><p>The tree seemed to be slowly restoring back into its original state, though the spoiled and rotten apples fell to the ground to be replaced with ripe and juicy red and green apples.</p><p>"Yes, I have a sister," Regina said without looking. "She's in the Land of Oz right now though. You might know her as The Wicked Witch of the--" she then turned around a bit. "...What the hell?"</p><p>Katie concentrated until she could feel no more sickness in the tree or ground surrounding it and smiled. "There." she said softly.</p><p>"Wow... Thanks..." Regina said softly before smiling back, though she sighed. "But yeah... Something dark is going on here. I promise you though, it's not me. I mended all my evil ways long before you and your friend showed up."</p><p>Katie came over and hugged Regina. "I know... I know it's not Cherry though either." she said about the mending of the ways and then defended Cherry before Regina could even say it. She didn't want her blaming Cherry again.</p><p>"Excuse me, dearies!" Gold called out.</p><p>Regina glanced at Katie before looking over to see the man. "Gold... What is it?" she then asked, knowing that he must have had wanted something.</p><p>Katie looked too.</p><p>"Have either of you seen Cherry?" Gold asked as he approached them.</p><p>Regina narrowed her eyes firmly at that. "No," she then said. "I figured she'd be following you around like a lost puppy."</p><p>"She wasn't in the house this morning and her bed was cold so it seems she hasn't been in it for a long while." Gold said.</p><p>Katie frowned in concern. "Well, I'm in the middle of a jog, I haven't seen her yet, but I'll keep an eye out." she told him.</p><p>"Right..." Regina said as she crossed her arms, getting a bit sarcastic and bitter all of a sudden. "My tree nearly died and Cherry is missing... How interesting. Any other good news before the bad news starts to come around?"</p><p>Gold glanced sharply at Regina.</p><p>"I-I'll leave you both to it for now, I'll keep an eye out for Cherry." Katie then said as she went to go carry on with her jog.</p><p>Regina winced from Gold's sharp look before nodding at Katie. "See you around, Katie." she then said to the younger woman.</p><p>Katie waved and jogged off to keep going while also now looking out for Cherry. Regina nodded and soon walked off as she decided to pick her fresher apples while she still had the chance. Katie wondered if she should check in the woods or not.</p><hr/><p>"Well, at least the mines were spared," Leroy said on his phone as he checked the mines, speaking with one of the fellow dwarves before looking over as he saw Katie. "Hey, Princess."</p><p>"Hi, Mr. Leroy," Katie greeted politely as she jogged over to him. "You can call me Katie, I'm still just me." she smiled a little.</p><p>"I get that," Leroy nodded. "Something weird's going on in town. Luckily for us though, the mines were untouched... Then we'd be royally screwed."</p><p>"Mind if I check?" Katie asked too. "I just want to make sure." she then added so he wouldn't think she didn't believe him, it was just sometimes new eyes noticed better.</p><p>"Well, sure, but I'd have to go in with you just to make sure you're safe." Leroy nodded as he brought out a flashlight.</p><p>Katie nodded and then entered the mine with him. She looked around carefully and soon came to the spot. "Well, the magic in there is fine, but it feels weaker out here." she said quietly.</p><p>"Well, that's good that the magic in here's fine, but it's weak on the outside..." Leroy said as he followed her around a bit with the flashlight so that they could see. "I'm not sure what coulda done this though."</p><p>Katie put her hand on the wall, just to feel, not to try to do anything. Leroy watched Katie closely as this was pretty serious.</p><p>"Yeah... The magic deeper in is still safe, but any that had built out here in the mine since already digging has gone," Katie said and shuddered a little. "Feels kinda dark... Shadowy almost." she said.</p><p>"Shadowy, huh?" Leroy asked. "I'm not sure I'm liking the sign or sound of this."</p><p>Katie shuddered again and lowered her hand. "Well, we can go back up now." she told him with a small smile.</p><p>"All right," Leroy nodded before he led her out. "Hopefully this is one of those 'come and go' situations... As soon as it comes back, I'm gonna go."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod with a smile. "I wouldn't blame you." she said softly.</p><p>"Every week, something goes wrong around here," Leroy chuckled with a smirk. "Then everybody's gotta stop it while the rest of us stay behind and make sure no outsiders come into town."</p><p>"Well, making sure the town is safe is important," Katie gave a small smile. "Oh, yes, you haven't seen Cherry around, have you?" she asked him.</p><p>"No, I don't think so," Leroy shook his head. "Kinda weird seeing you guys separated."</p><p>"Thanks for letting me check," Katie said, then sighed softly. "I wonder where she is?" she said softly.</p><p>Leroy nodded before he looked at her and lightly patted her on the back. "Why don't you go visit other friends for a little while?" he then suggested. "I'm sure she'll turn up. She can't leave town anyway."</p><p>Katie gave him a small smile. "You're right," she said softly. She reached and squeezed the hand that patted her back gently, then jogged off to carry on. "See you tomorrow." she told him on her way off.</p><p>"See ya, Princ--Uh... Katie." Leroy nodded as he let her get going.</p><p>Katie smiled and waved before carrying on her jog back towards home.</p><hr/><p>Cherry was lying asleep in a new bed as she looked a bit pale in the face before a shadow whooshed over top of her and she gasped with wide eyes as she sat up and regained her natural skin tone again as she looked around in the room which appeared to be a bit woodsy and cozy. "Well, that was a weird dream..." she said before she looked about. "...What the--?"</p><p>Facilier stood outside of the door of the room Cherry was in, after using some sort of magic, and soon went over to get some breakfast prepared. Ursula was making coffee for them.</p><p>"She's awakened." Facilier said as he came over to see Ursula from the lower floor.</p><p>"Oh, that's good," Ursula said. "How do you take your coffee?" she asked him then.</p><p>"Black, my dear," Facilier nodded. "Though with just a little bit of cream."</p><p>Ursula nodded and poured him the coffee just right. </p><p>Cherry soon left out the door as she began to explore before Facilier went away before she could see him as she began to wander around, looking for Gold or at least Belle. "...Hello?" she then asked softly. "H-Hello?" She then took out her phone and soon tried to see if she could get a call, but she seemed to be out of range, so she soon went to try to lift it up high and even went to the window as she looked a little frustrated and confused.</p><p>Ursula then heard Cherry moving around. "We're downstairs!" she called out.</p><p>"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped as she flinched, fumbling with her phone before hugging it. "What? No! Yes! Coming!" she then called back. "...It wasn't a dream," she then whispered. "...Okay, Cher Bear, just settle down and maybe everything will be okay."</p><p>Facilier smiled brightly before hearing the steps creaking as Cherry was making her way downstairs to go and see her "parents".</p><p>Ursula smirked. "What are you cooking?" she then asked Facilier.</p><p>"Hmm... Probably some eggs..." Facilier replied before looking over. "Oh, look who's up."</p><p>"Hi..." Cherry blinked as she came to see the two.</p><p>"Coffee?" Ursula smiled to Cherry.</p><p>"Uh... Probably something sweet and light..." Cherry shrugged. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker."</p><p>"Come, come, come, sit... We've missed you..." Facilier said as he brought out a chair for her. "Get comfortable."</p><p>Cherry forced a toothy grin to them before going back to a stoic face as she went to sit down.</p><p>"Juice?" Ursula suggested.</p><p>"Uh, juice works..." Cherry nodded.</p><p>"Thank goodness we have some," Facilier smiled as he began to cook some eggs. "How do you like your eggs?"</p><p>"Fried?" Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"Scrambled it is." Facilier nodded, making scrambled eggs anyway, though Cherry would put up with that, even if she mostly ate scrambled eggs more as a kid than an adult.</p><p>Ursula had to smirk a little to that. She then went and fetched Cherry a glass of juice, luckily Cherry's favorite kind.</p><p>"Oh, good... White grape..." Cherry said as she took a sip of the juice to wet her whistle a little. "Mm... So, uh, what's going on exactly?"</p><p>"You're home with us now," Facilier told Cherry. "You can go back to your friends later, but now you should spend time with your own kind."</p><p>Ursula glanced to Cherry. "We have missed you." she said quietly.</p><p>"Do you remember much about where you actually came from and your birthright?" Facilier asked Cherry.</p><p>"Somewhat," Cherry shrugged as she crossed her arms together until she was given her plate. "I mostly grew up with, uh, 'my father'... He taught me some of his own tricks. Tarot readings, charms, potions. Dreams made real," she then shuddered as she remembered running away when she was caught trying to steal from someone, though her memory was altered a bit. "I almost got in trouble."</p><p>Ursula listened.</p><p>"I don't remember much about meeting you though..." Cherry said as she faced Ursula. "I remember this one night though... I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not though."</p><p>"Well, go on..." Facilier said as he gave her her plate of eggs.</p><p>"All right," Cherry said. "I remember one night I woke up in the middle of the night... I was around six or seven-years-old... I got out of my bed and I took a walk and... The ocean was calling to me... And I tried to go in for a swim, but... I drowned. I woke up back in bed the next morning, but it felt so real."</p><p>"I saved a little girl and made sure she made it safely to shore and a shadow carried her home." Ursula told her then.</p><p>"...So that one wasn't a dream..." Cherry said softly in realization.</p><p>"Can't you see you'd be a lot happier here with us?" Facilier smiled warmly. "You should stay with us, we won't ever hurt you or let anyone hurt you... Out there, they wouldn't understand."</p><p>Cherry swallowed a big bite of her eggs as she thought that sounded nice, but she wasn't sure if she could leave Katie and the others like that. "...I-I don't know," she then said softly. "Can I think about it and maybe go back for a little while?"</p><p>Ursula didn't want her to do that, but nodded, not wanting to push Cherry away.</p><p>"...You want that?" Facilier asked softly.</p><p>"Please," Cherry nodded. "I-I'll come back later for dinner maybe."</p><p>"Well, all right," Facilier said with a small smile. "Finish up your breakfast, get dressed, and we'll see you later then."</p><p>Ursula handed Facilier his coffee.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, dear." Facilier smiled as he accepted it and drank it before making some more eggs.</p><p>Cherry tucked into her eggs and gave a small smile to them, not sure how to feel or what to think, even if they said they were her parents, though she was mostly curious about her new current situation. Ursula came over and petted Cherry's hair.</p><p>Eventually, after breakfast, getting dressed, and ready for the day, Cherry soon left the cabin she woke up inside of and soon left the forest and ended up back in town and soon took out her phone. "I wonder if anyone noticed that I was gone?" she said to herself.</p><p><strong><em>"You have 101 unread voice messages."</em> </strong>Her phone soon told her.</p><p>"...I am so dead..." Cherry then said weakly.</p><hr/><p>Katie was sitting on a bench, taking a moment to get her breath back, and rang Cherry again.</p><p>Cherry yelped as she fumbled for her phone then, but luckily caught it before it fell as she sighed in relief, then answered the phone. "Roadkill Barbecue... You kill 'em, we grill 'em." she then answered jokingly in a Bart Simpson fashion.</p><p>"Where <em>are</em> you?!" Katie asked, loud, but not too loud. "We've been trying to call you for ages!" she added.</p><p>"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped as that did startle her, but not too horrible before grinning bashfully. "I-I was out for a walk... That's all. I didn't wanna be a bother."</p><p>"Mr. Gold said you must have been out since sometime last night... That's awfully late to take a walk." Katie frowned, relieved, but concerned too.</p><p>"It was nothing, really," Cherry replied bashfully. "I just needed some fresh air. I guess I just fell asleep in the forest without realizing it."</p><p>"You better get home to Gold and Belle, Gold was really concerned, and I was too when I heard you'd gone missing." Katie told Cherry.</p><p>"Yeah... Probably..." Cherry nodded. "I'll see you a little later then, okay? I'm not hurt though, I promise."</p><p>Belle was pacing around in the living room as she looked worried sick and scared to death after she called everyone she knew and could about the situation, but there was still nothing.</p><p>"Okay, just make sure you call them and let them know you're on your way home." Katie told her.</p><p>"Um... Yeah... Sure..." Cherry nodded as she was on her way back to the mansion right now, memorizing where to go and hoped that her battery wouldn't die out prematurely. "I didn't think anyone would make such a huge fuss like this." she then muttered to herself.</p><p>"We care about you, Nee-bear," Katie told her. "Now I'll hang up and let you call Belle or Gold, okay?" she then checked.</p><p>"All right, Kat, luckily I have enough battery left to do that," Cherry nodded. "We'll talk later if you're up for it. I'll talk to you later, love you."</p><p>"Love you too, Nee-bear, see you later." Katie told her, then hung up so Cherry's battery wouldn't run out while talking to her.</p><p>"See you soon," Cherry nodded as she then ended the call and decided to get ready to call Gold or Belle, pondering on who would be the better choice... Gold would probably chew her head off and demand where she was like some sort of intense interrogation, though Belle would probably answer with worried cries like a hysterical mother who worried herself sick without her being around. "Eenie, Miney..." she then began to say before making the call to a random selection to leave it up to fate as she covered her eyes with her free hand.</p><p>"Cherry?!" came the loud cry of relief on the phone. It was Belle who she had called.</p><p>"Yah!" Cherry yelped as she fell on the ground from the loud cry from Belle as she muffled a bit. "...Not the way I intended for the call to go..." she said before sputtering and coughing briefly, patting her tongue. "Hey, Belle, what's up?" she then greeted softly.</p><p>"Where are you? Why did you leave?" Belle asked out in concern. "Did Rumple and I do something to upset you?" she asked.</p><p>"Belle, Belle, slow down..." Cherry said to the older woman. "I-I-I'm fine..." she then said as her voice cracked a bit. "I just wanted to go outside and get some fresh air before I'd go back to sleep... And, uh, heh... The door was locked... I stayed at Granny's overnight." she then covered up, though she was obviously lying.</p><p>"Granny hadn't seen you either." Belle told her.</p><p>Cherry looked wide-eyed. "...I-I was just out..." she said in a nearly squeaky voice as she got very, very nervous. "No harm done, really! Did I say Granny's? Erm... I just... Fell asleep outside?"</p><p>"Well, you better get home." Belle told her, firmly but not in a bad way.</p><p>"I'm already on the way, chill out, okay?" Cherry replied, a bit annoyed, though not fully.</p><p>Belle was a bit taken aback at that and was silent a moment. "A-Alright..." she said quietly.</p><p>"Oh... Belle... I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" Cherry frowned softly before her phone ran out and she groaned in frustration. "Great... Just what I need..." she said before she soon made it over to the pathway of the mansion and was on her way in. "Oh, well, I'm almost here now and that's all that matters."</p><p>"Cherry?" Belle asked, only to receive no reply. She hung up herself and then called Gold.</p><hr/><p>Gold was on his way back too. Cherry hummed to herself as she was close to the house and soon tried to relax herself as she thought more about what had happened last night, forgetting about the world around her for a little bit until she made it back home. Gold noticed Cherry as he was approaching and frowned just a little.</p><p>"Hi..." Cherry said to him softly. "...Lovely day, isn't it?"</p><p>"Get inside, dearie, we need to talk." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry gulped a bit before going inside after him as she felt her stomach turn slightly. Gold hung up his coat and then pointed to the sofa. Cherry glanced over and soon went to sit down, looking a bit like a child who was in trouble with her father, staring at the floor once she was sitting down.</p><p>Gold finished sorting himself inside. "Where were you?" he asked.</p><p>"I-I-I was taking a walk..." Cherry said as she looked up to him, trying to meet his eyes without fumbling, though she grasped the arm on the couch next to her. "I needed some... Air..." she then suddenly said as her breathing got shallow and wheezy.</p><p>"All night?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Yeah... I kinda got stressed out..." Cherry said as she squirmed in her seat a little bit. "So I fell asleep in the forest..." she then looked over at him with big, sad eyes.</p><p>"And you didn't think to wake us to let us know or at least leave a note?" Gold asked.</p><p>"I didn't wanna bother you..." Cherry said confidently and calmly this time with her eyes closed as she turned around to him. "I was just stepping outside, I was gonna come back, but then the door was locked and I thought I'd stay out until morning in time for breakfast and I just lost track of time."</p><p>"You could have knocked and you are not a burden." Gold told her.</p><p>"I know..." Cherry said before she glanced at him and turned away before her knees came up on the couch seat and she hugged them. "So, uh... I'll just run off back to my room now and we don't have to worry about what just happened, right? I-I have to think about something right now."</p><p>"Not so fast, dearie, I know you wouldn't have done something, but did you notice anything happening while you were outside?" Gold asked.</p><p>"...W-W-Whatya mean?" Cherry asked, suddenly frantic as she clutched her phone for protection, even though it was dead now. "I didn't see anything other than that--" she then stopped herself before she could say anything else.</p><p>"Than what, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"...Forest with... Animals... Cute little bunnies... And duckies... And deer..." Cherry quickly covered up before she began to look a little sick to her stomach. "Abundant in such cute little woodland critters... I-I think I need to go now..." she then said, sounding like she was going to throw up.</p><p>Gold let her go, not wanting her to throw up.</p><hr/><p>Katie sighed in relief, texted both 'Second Boss-Leroy' and 'Gina' that Cherry had been found. She then sighed softly and stood up, ready to go back to the apartment. Leroy and Regina saw their texts and soon calmed down before going back to doing what they were doing. David cooked an eggy breakfast for him and Mary Margaret and made sure to leave plenty for Katie as well for when she would get back if she wanted some too. Katie stopped off at the grocery store just to pick up an energy drink.</p><p>"Is that all for you?" The cashier asked Katie with a small smile. He seemed oddly familiar.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Katie smiled then tilted her head. "Do I know you?" she asked.</p><p>"No, I don't think so," The man chuckled warmly. "Unless you happen to know a Baron Samdi."</p><p>"You just seem familiar somehow," Katie said as she held out the money for the energy drink. "Wait, didn't you offer to help me in the supermarket?" she asked then.</p><p>"Maybe... But that would be telling, wouldn't it? I'm a humble cashier, my dear..." The man lightly chuckled as he accepted the money and rung her up. "I trust you won't need a bag for this?" he then asked, a bit jokingly since it was just one bottle.</p><p>Katie couldn't resist adding to the joke, humming a moment as if in thought. "You're right I don't." she chuckled.</p><p>"Pleasure doing business with you, my dear," Baron smiled as he gave her the bottle back. "Do you want your change?"</p><p>"Keep it," Katie shook her head with a small smile. "If you're not allowed to put it in the till, put it in a charity box or something." she told him.</p><p>"You're a very kind young woman," Baron nodded with a smile back. "You have a nice day now, dear."</p><p>"You too." Katie smiled as she then left the store.</p><p>Baron nodded to her with a charming smile back, though he smirked to himself once she was out of sight. Katie went along, taking sips of her energy drink as she did.</p><p>Killian sent a text over, luckily being able to this time.<strong><em> "Glad I memorized your number... Probably would've been messy if I invited someone else... Fancy some lunch with Felix l8r?"</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>'Look at you all text savvy, Of course I would like that xxx'</em> </strong>Katie replied as she looked at her phone while walking.</p><p><strong><em>'Great! What time works for you then? I'll pay~'</em> </strong>Killian replied with some emojis of a fork, plate, and knife.</p><p><strong><em>'I can be ready for midday, I need to get back home and shower first as I've been jogging. xxx'</em></strong> Katie replied with a heart emoji and a heart-kiss emoji.</p><p><strong>'Sounds good to me,'</strong> Killian replied. <strong><em>'I hope I used these... What do you call them? Picture faces as best as I could."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>'Yes you did, My Captain, and they're called Emojis'</em> </strong>Katie text back with a smile as she was engrossed with texting him.</p><p><strong><em>'Good to know then,'</em> </strong>Killian replied with hearts all around.<strong><em> 'I suppose now we just think about a menu.'</em></strong></p><p>A car, not too far away from Katie was soon rolling on out of its parking space and it was soon coming down the road right around where she was.</p><p><strong><em>'Do you want something fancy or just something out? xxx'</em> </strong>Katie text him, not realizing she had walked into the path of the car as she was texting.</p><p><strong><em>'Maybe something out... Like pizza... I've heard many kids loving pizza.'</em> </strong>Killian replied with pizza emojis in return.</p><p>The car was coming closer and closer and someone was walking down the opposite street as he saw what was happening.</p><p><strong><em>'Alright, we'll have pizza. xxx'</em> </strong>Katie text back and laughed at all the emojis he was using.</p><p>There was then a loud horn honking heard from right behind Katie. Katie turned to that and her eyes widened as she noticed the car coming towards her, and while her brain knew she should get out of the way her body froze in fear. The car was dangerously close to hitting her right then and there only for someone to jump right in in the nick of time, scooping her up in their arms and tucked and rolled to the safer side of the street as the car whizzed by, narrowly missing Katie.</p><p>Katie gasped in shock at how close that had been. She then looked up at her rescuer. "Thank you." she gasped out as she moved her head to look at him.</p><p>"No problem, Miss Katie." Hyde smirked as he was shown to had been the rescuer.</p><p>Katie put a hand over her rapidly beating half-heart. "H-How did you learn to d-do that?" she asked quietly, trying to calm herself, though not moving as she was trembling from the shock of almost getting run over.</p><p>"Oh, I know a few things here and there," Hyde smirked a bit as he carried her carefully. "That could've been messy."</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. She blushed just a little as he was carrying her. "Th-Thank you for saving me... How can I repay you?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"You would repay me even after what I did?" Hyde asked then.</p><p>"W-Well you did just save my life," Katie pointed out. "A-And while I'm not happy s-someone made a deal with you for me... Th-That is worth something." she said softly.</p><p>"Well... If you're sure..." Hyde shrugged with a small smirk. "I suppose I could use you as a guide for this... Century, as it were... I'm afraid I don't fully understand most of it... You were going somewhere though? Maybe you could use an escort?"</p><p>"I-I'll teach you," Katie nodded she then gave a small smile. "I-I was going home," she said, pointing in the direction of the apartments. "Because I need to shower and get ready for my date with Killian and my beloved adoptive son." she said.</p><p>"Oh... I see... Care for some company just to make sure you don't get hurt again?" Hyde then asked.</p><p>"A-Alright," Katie nodded, then noticed he was still carrying her. "Y-You can put me down now." she said quietly.</p><p>"Oh... All right then..." Hyde smirked before he soon moved her back down to the ground carefully and securely. "You're very brave."</p><p>Katie took a moment to try and get her legs back steady. "I'm not that brave," she said softly before trying to take a shaky step even though her legs still felt like jelly. "First lesson... This is a cell phone that you can take almost anywhere, but you shouldn't text while walking or call while trying to cross a street." she told him quietly, showing him the cell phone.</p><p>"Hmm... Interesting..." Hyde slowly nodded as he took a look. "How do those buttons work?" he then asked as he examined the icons, thinking that they were buttons and switches.</p><p>"I'll find you an easier phone for you to understand," Katie told him. She took her phone back for now. "However, f-for now I have to get home." she said quietly.</p><p>"Oh... So I suppose I'll go back to that old widow and leave you be then?" Hyde guessed with a smirk.</p><p>"I thought you were walking me home, I-I don't think I can walk that far on my own with my legs this shaky." Katie said quietly as she put her phone away, blushing just a little as she was admitting a bit of weakness.</p><p>"Maybe I should carry you then." Hyde smirked.</p><p>"O-Oh, just your arm will be fine," Katie said quickly. "You'd probably toss me over your shoulder again if I agreed..." she said under her breath though, as she took one last sip of her energy drink, not expecting him to hear it.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Hyde smirked as he held out his arm to her. "Mi'lady."</p><p>Katie slid her arm through his for support leaning just a little more as they started to walk. Hyde soon held Katie close and protective to make sure she would be alright as they made their way back to the Blanchard/Nolan apartment. Soon, they arrived at the apartment and Katie got her key out to open it in case it was locked. Hyde stood close beside Katie, waiting for her a bit.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon rushed off and ran into the bathroom, falling to her knees before she soon slammed the door shut and got ready, though her breathing got heavy and her heart pounded, though she didn't bring herself into throwing up that time. "Phew..." she then sighed as nothing happened, though her insides were betraying her for lying before she soon turned around and put her hand over her heart as it raced from the excitement.</p><p>Gold frowned a little, concerned.</p><p>Cherry soon crawled out of the bathroom, groaning a bit before she reached up to the couch and lay down on it with her head against his lap as she hugged her stomach. "I don't feel so good..." she said, sounding a bit weary.</p><p>Gold gave a small sigh and gently placed his hand on her forehead. Cherry shivered slightly from the touch, but slowly closed her eyes. However, as she seemed to doze off, her shadow came to life and went to sneak out of the house. Gold, however, noticed this and used his magic to bring it back. The shadow seemed to hiss at him as Cherry grunted a little and she turned over while being knocked out cold on the couch next to him like she was trying to fight something.</p><p>"Stop and return to your place or I'll have to bottle you." Gold told the shadow.</p><p>The shadow hissed right in his face, trying to scare him as Cherry grunted and groaned in her slumber. Gold seemed unfazed by the hissing and narrowed his eyes dangerously. The shadow soon looked a bit timid and terrified from his gaze and soon disappeared suddenly as Cherry's eyes widened and she shot up suddenly into a sitting position as she shivered and looked around with sweat rolling down her face.</p><p>"W-W-What happened?" Cherry gasped out as she clutched her chest, feeling the thumping of her heart from deep inside as she looked around, almost like she had been struck with the cold chills of immense fear.</p><p>"Your shadow decided to try and make an escape." Gold told her.</p><p>"What...?" Cherry asked wearily before she held out her hand and watched her shadow copy her every moment. "...I don't understand... Shadows seem to be apart of my life a lot more now..." she then muttered. "First Neverland... Then that guy who said he was my dad... What's next?"</p><p>"You met Facilier?" Gold asked.</p><p>Cherry bit her lip as her eyes darted around. "...Maybe?" she then said weakly before she slowly sat up and grasped her phone. "Uh... I think I should go and charge my phone now."</p><p>"Dearie, you have to stop running when things get more intense than you're used to, it'll just make it worse." Gold told her calmly.</p><p>Cherry chewed her lip, she knew that he was right, but she was just scared about her dark side coming out like this, not to mention some other secrets she was trying to keep safe which resulted in her lying to others just save her own skin. "You're right," she said to him before sighing. "Okay... Yes... I met Facilier."</p><p>"And he didn't try anything?" Gold asked, hoping the man hadn't done anything.</p><p>"H-He just wanted to talk..." Cherry explained, speaking the most truthful statements about last night so she wouldn't be cursed by the guilt that struck her insides from lying unfaithfully, though she flinched nervously of how he would react. "When I went for my walk, I was just thinking about other stuff... Then he came by and took me with him and he let me stay with him overnight."</p><p>Gold gave a slow nod. "Anything else, dearie?" he asked still calm.</p><p>Cherry sunk in her chair before she cupped her mouth and gulped deeply down before grimacing as she threw up in her mouth a little bit. "...I don't know if I can tell you." she then uttered out.</p><p>"I won't judge you, dearie, I just need the truth." Gold told her, though if somehow it was something magical stopping her then he wouldn't push it further.</p><p>Cherry sighed sharply. "Okay, fine," she said before looking him in the eyes. "I found my parents and went into that old cabin with them last night and spent the night. I saw Ursula and Facilier... I just wasn't sure if I was even meant to be good if I was a child of evil... So I went to see them with that shell that Katie found for me."</p><p>Gold tried to keep calm at the news they were in Storybrooke now. "<em>We</em> are what we <em>make</em> ourselves, dearie." he told her though.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Cherry asked, sounding a little childish. "I was born into evil... Therefore I should be evil... It's good to be bad and it's bad to be good... Right?"</p><p>"You don't have to be evil just because your parents are," Gold put it simply. "And just remember, villains don't get happy endings." he told her, as that was usually the moral.</p><p>Cherry squirmed in her seat then... He was right... As usual. "I-I guess..." she then said as she looked over at him softly.</p><p>Gold gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" Cherry asked nervously.</p><p>"For lying, yes, a little," Gold told her. "But you told the truth in the end." he added.</p><p>Cherry winced at the slight repercussion, but she nodded as she understood. "All right... What do I have to do?" she then asked. "No TV or internet for a week and I have to take out the garbage?" she then asked, sounding a bit more like a teenage daughter right now.</p><p>"Go and charge your phone for now, Belle and I will discuss." Gold told her.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry sighed as she hopped off of the couch and went to go to her room as she clutched her phone.</p><p>Gold went to Belle then.</p><hr/><p>Katie opened the door. "Anyone home?" she called out, hoping she hadn't missed her parents, but if she had then at least she wouldn't have to change in the bathroom.</p><p>"Oh, uh, Katie?" David's voice replied, though slightly strained from his and Mary Margaret's bedroom in the apartment.</p><p>"I-I'm just coming to get some clothes, I'll leave you to... Whatever you're doing..." Katie told him, scurried in to get some clothes, and then headed out. "I'll borrow a room at Granny's to shower in." she added then and then left the apartment again, blushing right from the top of her head to her neck.</p><p>"Sorry, we didn't know how long you'd be out," David smiled bashfully, poking his head out the door, making sure that only his head was visible. "Did you need something, Katie?" he asked her just before she left right out the door as Hyde waited for her on the other side.</p><p>"I was just going to shower, but I'll borrow a room at Granny's... Go back to... whatever you were doing..." Katie told him, not looking at him with a blush. She then headed out and met Hyde back outside after shutting the apartment door. "L-Looks like I'm escorting you to Granny's." she told him quietly.</p><p>"Well, all right then." Hyde nodded a bit.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and started to walk back towards Granny's Inn with him. Hyde soon followed after as they went inside, looking around as he tried to get used to his new surroundings a little bit better. David shrugged a bit before closing the door and letting Katie get going as he went back to his and Mary Margaret's bed. Mary Margaret had a slightly embarrassed slightly amused look on her face.</p><p>"Guess she's too busy to come back home right now." David chuckled bashfully at his wife.</p><p>"Either that or she didn't want to disturb us~" Mary Margaret giggled to her husband.</p><p>"So, shall we get back to it then?" David asked as he chuckled eagerly.</p><p>Mary Margaret grinned, lifting the cover with one hand and holding out the other for her husband. David beamed as he took her hand and soon went to climb right back into bed with her. Mary Margaret giggled.</p><hr/><p>Katie went back to Granny's Inn with her new guest, pointing out important places he would need to know. "Guess I'll ask Granny about renting a room, to use the shower." she said quietly once they got there.</p><p>"Can I help you, dear?" A familiar older voice asked from right behind, sliding up behind the front desk with an open book on the top.</p><p>"Oh!" Katie jolted in surprise, almost falling into Hyde. "U-Um, yes... Mom and Dad are a little, busy, and so I was wondering if I could rent a room for a couple of hours to shower and get changed, please?" she told Granny as she tried to recover herself.</p><p>"Hmm... All right," Granny replied as she took out a pen. "...Katie Nolan, right? I've heard some people say 'Katie Blanchard' and some say 'Katie Nolan'... You've got more names than this town did during its first curse."</p><p>"Katie Nolan." Katie chuckled to that with a small smile.</p><p>"Right," Granny nodded as she wrote that down. "Just two days? With that, uh, friend of yours?"</p><p>Hyde glanced over, staring at Granny a bit darkly, though she seemed unafraid of him. </p><p>"One day, if I have to pay for a whole day." Katie chuckled softly.</p><p>"Oh, all right," Granny nodded as she filled out what she needed to in the book before she gave Katie a set of keys. "Here you are... Now do me a huge favor and try not to lose your key. I know it won't be long, but it would be best if you're going to stay here."</p><p>Katie nodded. "Thank you, Granny." she smiled softly.</p><p>"You're welcome," Granny smiled back. "You have a nice visit now, dear."</p><p>Katie nodded then gave a small smile to Hyde and made her way to the room Granny had assigned to her. Hyde nodded back and he soon decided to go to his own room.</p><p>Granny glanced at him before shaking her head as she went back to do some dusting. "At least I'm getting more visitors outside of town." she said to herself since visitors in Storybrooke were very rare.</p><p>Katie soon went to shower. She closed her eyes to try to relax in the shower after the experiences from earlier. Hyde soon went away into his own room and took out a special trinket and watched Katie in secret. Katie washed away the results of the jogging, then dried off and got changed for the day. Hyde lightly chuckled as he kept watching until he got tired or bored after a while.</p><hr/><p>Belle sat at the dining table and sipped a cup of tea with a small sigh before she looked over and saw her husband coming. "Would you like some tea?" she then asked. "I put some on."</p><p>"Yes, please, love." Gold told her softly.</p><p>Belle soon stood up from her seat and decided to go and get him a nice warm cup of tea. "It just seems like our whole world is coming apart," she said softly before she poured the warm, sweet liquid inside of its cup and soon went to sit next to him, holding the cup out to him after pouring. "I don't want to play the blame game though."</p><p>Gold gently took the tea. "Thank you," he told his wife and took a sip. "I gave Cherry some food for thought." he then told her as he reached a spare hand out to squeeze one of hers.</p><p>"You're welcome," Belle smiled a little bit before sighing softly. "Something is terribly going wrong in this town and we need to stop it, whatever it is or we'll be destroyed worse than when Regina was still acting like her Evil Queen self."</p><p>"I know, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"The whole thing scares me a little," Belle frowned. "And I'm powerless against any odds unless you help me."</p><p>Gold looked to her. "You research, my love, and you help that way." he told her.</p><p>"I do my best anyway," Belle blushed a little. "This Dr. Facilier... I don't know him well... Is he dangerous?" she then asked since she overheard some of his and Cherry's conversation.</p><p>"Yes, I need you to make sure you stay away from him." Gold told her.</p><p>"I'll try my best, Rumple," Belle smiled softly. "I just hope that things get better really soon."</p><p>Gold smiled back to her. "We will need to discuss the punishment for Cherry lying." he did say quietly.</p><p>"All right," Belle said. "I think she suffered enough from your haircut though."</p><p>"Are you saying I should do it again?" Gold smirked quietly to his wife.</p><p>"Love watching your little love bug squirm?" Belle smirked back, though a bit playful. "I suppose you could... I don't mind it actually."</p><p>"Well, she did tell the truth by the end, but she did lie to us first," Gold said, with a thoughtful look his lips gaining a smirk again as he thought of it. "Maybe a little longer this time?" he suggested.</p><p>"I suppose that's better than anything else heinous you could possibly do," Belle smiled bashfully. "Hopefully she'll be a little more mature about things in the future than lying like an irresponsible child with her parents wrapped around her little finger."</p><p>Gold nodded. "And would you like blonde again?" he asked her.</p><p>"I don't mind it." Belle smiled before glancing over a bit.</p><p>Cherry poked her head in before she quickly went back to her room.</p><p>"Just a light punishment, but we'll make it last longer than that little kiss she did at The Rabbit Hole." Belle then told him, shrugging it off as maybe that was just her imagination.</p><p>Gold nodded and then went to do just that. Belle nodded back before sipping from her cup of tea. Cherry was sitting at her desk that was beside her bedroom window as she began to do a little bit of doodling in her sketchbook while her phone was charging and her two lovers were talking in the other room until she could come back out.</p><p>Gold clicked his fingers and the hairstyles changed again. "I think until dinner." he told her.</p><p>"Very well then," Belle nodded. "And Cherry has to wear a fluffy pink dress." She then added, though playful.</p><p>Gold gave a playful smirk.</p><p>"What should we have to eat then?" Belle soon smiled.</p><p>"What would you prefer?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"Hmm..." Belle paused thoughtfully. "Something savory... Like something with pork?"</p><p>Gold hummed thoughtfully and nodded.</p><p>"Sounds great then." Belle smiled warmly as she sipped her tea.</p><p>Cherry continued to sketch as she glanced over at her shell and tried to ignore the temptations that it carried.</p><p>Gold nodded. "Granny's, Chinese, or home-cooked?" he asked.</p><p>"Did someone say Chinese?!" Cherry called out from her bedroom like that was a trigger word for her.</p><p>"I think that answers that." Belle smirked.</p><p>Gold smirked back.</p><p>"I'll place an order then." Belle decided.</p><p>Gold nodded. Belle soon walked off to the phone to place the order, knowing what they all would want, especially during Cherry's cravings. Cherry slowly opened her bedroom door, trying not to make a very loud creaking sound as she gritted her teeth together, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't get in trouble or anything as she began to tiptoe out, fearing she might get in trouble if she was seen out of her room right now. Gold chuckled just a little, though purposefully pulled a newspaper up so Cherry wouldn't not his hair right away.</p><hr/><p>"Uh... Just so you guys know, I'm not trying to sneak out..." Cherry called out as she came out of her room. "I-I just wanted to make sure if it was okay if I came out for a little bit."</p><p>"You were never confined to your room," Belle pointed out. "We just wanted you to wait in there."</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry blinked before laughing as she face-palmed herself, not seeing either of them yet. "Here I was, sitting in my room feeling like I was grounded or something... But okay, I guess I'll step out for a little bit."</p><p>Gold waited calmly.</p><p>Cherry soon sat down next to him. "So... I'll assume that a punishment has been agreed upon?" she asked before sighing before she looked over at him. "...Whatever it is, I'm ready, as long as it isn't painful."</p><p>"Yes, it has, dearie, and are you sure you're ready?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Just get it over with..." Cherry gulped a bit as she squirmed in her seat as she placed her sketchbook down on the table, swiping it around across the tabletop in front of her. "I just hope it's not embarrassing... Like wearing a pink dress in public and having a bunch of sheep or lambs following me around."</p><p>"Pink dress is a maybe, but the main part is this..." Gold said and lowered the paper.</p><p>Cherry winced nervously before she looked over and yelped, jumping up and clutching the wall right behind her like she had seen a ghost. "Y-Y-You promised not to do that to me anymore!" she then stuttered fearfully and scaredly. "I-I don't like it! Why do you do this to me?!"</p><p>"I said unless you did something bad, and this is a punishment... No one is hurt and you'll learn your lesson." Gold reminded firmly, not trying to be mean, but to motivate her into not to lie to him or Belle, no matter how horrible and scary the truth might had seemed.</p><p>"D'oh..." Cherry groaned as she flopped down. "I deserve this."</p><p>Belle soon came by with her blonde hair. "Food is on the way," she then told them before looking at Cherry. "What did we learn?"</p><p>"I'm never lying to either of you two ever again." Cherry replied.</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"I hope you're hungry." Belle smiled.</p><p>"Uh, y-yeah, starving..." Cherry nodded bashfully. "I can hardly wait for some food... Though I probably shouldn't eat too much."</p><p>"It's sweet and sour chicken... Your favorite..." Belle said, curiously. "...Cherry, you didn't get into trouble, did you?"</p><p>"N-Not trouble..." Cherry shook her head honestly.</p><p>"Then why don't you want to eat much?" Gold asked her.</p><p>Belle gave a small, but firm look, urging for Cherry to tell the truth to them.</p><p>"I sorta promised a couple of people I'd be back to them in time for dinner." Cherry admitted.</p><p>"Ursula and Facilier?" Gold asked.</p><p>Belle looked a bit scared at the mention of Ursula.</p><p>"Yes." Cherry nodded.</p><p>Gold looked a little softly at Belle knowing why she was scared. "Well, we can't exactly stop you, dearie, but just remember they both have tempers." he told her.</p><p>"Don't talk to me like I don't know any better." Cherry firmly pouted.</p><p>"Please don't take that tone." Belle warned, trying to sound assertive, quickly making Cherry wince as she didn't mean to sound mean when she said that.</p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry!" Cherry quickly said.</p><p>"I was just warning you, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Okay..." Cherry said softly as she sank in her chair. "...There's no way I could turn evil anyway..." she then said bashfully. "Sure, I might be a little sneaky once in a while and sarcastic, but I'd never hurt anybody."</p><p>"Let's hope that it stays that way then," Belle smiled. "We're firm because we love and we care about you."</p><p>"You sound like a mom right now." Cherry teased.</p><p>Gold gave a small smirk to that.</p><p>"So... Am I allowed to go out for dinner tonight?" Cherry asked.</p><p>Belle looked over at Gold, deciding it should be up to him.</p><p>"As long as you come home afterwards, and I'll make you something so you can contact me if you're in trouble." Gold told her.</p><p>"Fair enough..." Cherry said with a low sigh. "I'm sorry I left, but I thought that if you knew where I was going or where I'd been, you'd get mad at me and lock me inside a dungeon or something... But you wouldn't do that, would you?"</p><p>"...Well." Belle paused briefly and sheepishly.</p><p>"Not anymore, dearie." Gold said.</p><p>"Yes, not anymore." Belle quickly added.</p><p>"Well, that doesn't sound like Stockholm Syndrome at all," Cherry snarked before sighing. "All right... Now that that's over... I think we can relax until something else comes up. Any objections?" she then said to them, sitting in the middle.</p><p>"No objections." Gold agreed.</p><p>"Good by me," Cherry replied with a small nod. "Okay... I think I'm gonna go in my room for a little while."</p><p>"Just remember, we love you and we're not mad." Belle said softly.</p><p>"Yes, Mom--BELLE!" Cherry sighed before her eyes widened on the way out of the table.</p><p>"Alright, dearie." Gold nodded.</p><p>Belle smiled softly. Cherry then came back into her room to do a little bit more thinking, having a lot on her mind before she soon drifted off to sleep as her shadow seemed to come to life again. Gold frowned a little as he felt the shadow shifting about again. Cherry's shadow began to sneak out of her bedroom window as she was asleep, not seeming to be aware of what was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think Cherry's shadow is using its own mind." Gold told Belle quietly.</p><p>"What?!" Belle gasped before cupping her mouth and whispered a bit softly. "...What does this mean?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, but we can figure it out." Gold told her as he took her hands in his.</p><p>"I do hope so." Belle said softly, lightly squeezing his hands.</p><p>The shadow soon shot through the window and went to do something. Gold gave a small smile. Belle smiled back before giving him a sweet kiss. Gold kissed her back.</p><hr/><p>In the meantime, Killian decided to stop texting for a while since Katie was being quiet and thought maybe she got busy before he decided to get prepared for his lunch date with her and Felix. Katie then texted Killian to let him know she'd be on the way very soon, she was just finishing getting ready. </p><p><strong><em>"Hopefully it's yummy,"</em> </strong>Killian replied with more pizza emojis. <strong><em>"You disappeared earlier... Your talking phone expire?"</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>'I don't want you to worry, I'm safe and unhurt, but I was almost run over... Hyde saved me. xxx'</em></strong> Katie texted Killian back, deciding text would be better as that way Felix wouldn't overhear and worry too.</p><p>Killian narrowed his eyes at the mention of Hyde, but let it slide for now. <strong><em>"As long as you're safe..."</em> </strong>he then replied back. <strong><em>"I'll see you shortly then."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>'See you shortly, love you, My Captain~ xxx'</em> </strong>Katie messaged him back, giving a heart kiss emoji too.</p><p>Killian soon sent the same emoji back, filling up her phone screen with heart bubbles everywhere to represent his love for her. Katie giggled softly and then put her phone away for now, finished getting ready and then headed out so she could meet Killian and Felix for pizza. Granny soon got ready to get herself over to the diner just as Katie got ready to leave the inn temporarily.</p><p>"Hi, Granny, I'll keep the key until tomorrow, just in case I end up the night here." Katie told the woman with a small chuckle.</p><p>"All right, dear," Granny smiled before looking sharp in warning. "No monkey business though."</p><p>"No monkey business." Katie promised with a chuckle and then left to go meet Killian and Felix so they could grab pizza for lunch.</p><p>Granny nodded as she soon walked out the door with Katie and soon went over to her diner to meet up with Ruby. Killian showed off a bit more of his ship to Felix before they would go and see Katie for lunch, talking to the boy like he would with his own blood son. </p><p>Katie decided to head for the ship, so they could all go together.</p><hr/><p>Killian sat comfortably to the side as Felix smiled, pretending to steer the ship as he took the helm after being told what to do and how.</p><p>"Ahoy! Permission to board, Captain?!~" Katie called out.</p><p>"Oh, what do you think, lad?" Killian asked Felix as he turned over a bit.</p><p>"Uh... Yes!" Felix soon said as he waved at Katie. "All hands on deck!"</p><p>Katie giggled softly and came up the gangplank to head up on the deck of the ship. "Well, look at my two handsome men~" she grinned.</p><p>"I'm not handsome." Felix said bashfully.</p><p>"I always was, so you are too." Killian smirked at him.</p><p>"Yes, you are, you're both handsome," Katie said firmly but kindly. "So are we ready for pizza?" she then grinned.</p><p>Felix smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Pizza, yes," Killian nodded before he soon did a certain whimsical gesture and imitation. "Come sail away with us, Dearie, for a life of adventure, family, and cheesy cheese with a delicious crust that children really seem to enjoy~"</p><p>Katie looked confused to that not getting the reference. "Is that meant to be Gold?" she asked him, tilting her head.</p><p>"Perhaps in a former life," Killian smirked, trying to have some fun. "Let's go get that pizza."</p><p>"Please," Felix added, sounding a bit dramatic. "I haven't had a good meal in 10,000 years."</p><p>Katie giggled a little to that.</p><p>"Shove off then." Killian said, though not meanly as he went to take Katie's hand to escort her off as Felix walked away from the helm.</p><p>Katie smiled as she took his hand. She then smiled to Felix. "You're going to love it..." she smiled to him.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry blinked before laughing as she face-palmed herself, not seeing either of them yet. "Here I was, sitting in my room feeling like I was grounded or something... But okay, I guess I'll step out for a little bit."</p><p>"I sure hope so." Felix nodded as he followed them.</p><p>"Lots of kids seem to," Killian agreed. "I've seen commercials where a giant rodent in clothes even eats it."</p><p>"We'll try you with plain cheese to start off and I'm craving pepperoni so you can have a taste of that too," Katie smiled, then smirked to Killian. "It doesn't taste like baloney so don't worry." she told him.</p><p>"You don't like baloney much, do you?" Felix asked Killian.</p><p>"Have you ever tried it? I think not!" Killian replied, a bit overdramatic. "Somehow gruel is an improvement."</p><p>Katie smiled, feeling happier now she was with her two favorite boys. "I love you both, so much..." she said softly.</p><p>"I think I love you most though, luv." Killian smiled back warmly.</p><p>"No, I love you both the most..." Katie giggled.</p><p>"Nothing can replace a mother's love." Killian softly told Felix.</p><p>Felix looked emotional from that, but didn't say much, though he did nod in agreement with him.</p><p>Katie looked around, and then pulled Felix into a hug wanting to comfort him but not embarrass him. "I might not be your birth mother, and I wouldn't want to replace her in your heart, but I hope you have enough room in there for me too." she said softly.</p><p>"I sometimes miss her... And wonder where she is... Even if she wasn't always there anyway..." Felix said softly.</p><p>Katie looked to him to that.</p><p>"Do you want to tell us about her...?" Killian asked curiously.</p><p>"...Should I?" Felix shrugged, a bit unsure.</p><p>"How about we go grab the pizza to take out and go and sit in the park or something and you can tell us about her?" Katie suggested softly.</p><p>"Well... Okay..." Felix nodded. "I try not to think about her, especially in Neverland, but... I wonder about her."</p><p>"I understand," Killian said softly. "I felt very close to my own mother when I was much younger."</p><p>Katie gently reached up and squeezed his shoulder soothingly, taking Killian's hand soothingly too. Killian smiled warmly at Katie as they soon continued to get going. Felix followed them, staying a bit close, even if he was a little "too old" to cling to Katie like that, but that didn't seem to bother him.</p><hr/><p>Soon, both trio of people had their food and had finished eating it. Katie looked to Felix and gave a soft smile.</p><p>"That was nice," Killian chuckled. "I would've loved some more of that cheese-filled crust, but I might need to buy new clothes first."</p><p>"I might never eat pizza again," Felix said before burping suddenly and then sighing in relief. "More please."</p><p>Katie chuckled to them. "I'm going to have to jog again to burn off the calories tomorrow." she said.</p><p>"Perhaps you'd like some handsome and charming company with you on your next jog?" Killian smirked as he leaned in a bit, looking her dead in the eyes as Felix watched them.</p><p>Katie blushed a little, but then decided to have a joke, knowing Killian knew she thought he was handsome and charming anyway while showing Felix she thought he was too. "I don't know... Felix might not want to be up that early just to go jogging with me." she smirked.</p><p>Killian playfully pouted.</p><p>"I don't like getting up early," Felix replied. "I don't believe in waking up before the sun does."</p><p>Katie chuckled, then playfully sighed. "I guess you could join me then, my Captain~" she told him with a chuckle.</p><p>Felix laughed a little bit.</p><p>"Well, I'm <em>so</em> glad I was your second choice." Killian smirked.</p><p>Katie winked to Felix then smirked to Killian. Felix kept his laugh while Killian smirked back.</p><p>"How early do you go?" Killian asked Katie.</p><p>"This morning I woke up around 6:00 AM to go." Katie told Killian.</p><p>"Hmm... I suppose I could manage that," Killian replied. "Doesn't sound too bad."</p><p>"I think that's before school starts." Felix piped up innocently.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Tell us... What was your mother like?" Killian asked Felix.</p><p>"Pretty mostly..." Felix said softly. "She wasn't around very often... I think she worked a lot... I don't fully remember. She wasn't home all the time though and sometimes there was food... But I was then told about Neverland which would be a lot better for me."</p><p>Katie placed her hand gently on his arm soothingly.</p><p>"You don't leave me too, will you?" Felix asked them.</p><p>"We are never going to leave you," Killian promised. "And based what I've seen Katie do with little Henry Mills, you're in good hands with the Motherly Touch Department."</p><p>"Of course I won't leave you Felix, and even if Killian and I have babies in the future, you'll still be our first son." Katie smiled softly to him as she gently stroked the boy's cheek.</p><p>"I never had any brothers and sisters..." Felix said softly. "I don't know what I would do."</p><p>"You won't be alone," Killian reassured. "Plus you can always learn how to be a good big brother."</p><p>Katie nodded with a warm smile. Felix gave a small smile back, enjoying the company and love.</p><p>"There's a smile." Killian approved happily for the boy.</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "Well, shall we take a bit of a walk before we have to return?" she suggested softly.</p><p>"All right then," Killian nodded. "You ready to go, Felix?"</p><p>"Hmm... All right," Felix said once he stood up. "I guess that pizza's lying peacefully in my stomach now."</p><p>Katie stood up with a small smile and then had a soft joke to tease Killian. "Come on, Handsome, you can escort me." she said but then linked arms with Felix and walked with him a little.</p><p>Felix shuddered slightly, shaking a chill down his spine, but smiled as he kept going with Katie and Killian.</p><p>"Ooh, rejected and foiled again," Killian gasped playfully. "What's this kid got that I don't?"</p><p>"A pretty lady wrapped around my arm?" Felix smiled bashfully to answer that question, trying to joke too.</p><p>Katie giggled to that. "Are you alright?" she asked softly though as she felt him shake.</p><p>"Just got a chill down my spine," Felix said softly. "I guess I'll be okay though."</p><p>Katie squeezed his arm comfortingly, then continued on the walk with him and Killian. Killian looked around for anything suspicious before he kept going with Katie and Felix.</p><p>"What's for dessert to eat?" Felix soon asked.</p><p>"Eat?" Killian smirked. "You ate six slices of pizza!"</p><p>"I feel empty inside." Felix smiled innocently.</p><p>"I think I'm going to introduce you to Skittles..." Katie said with a grin to that.</p><p>"These again?" Killian teased.</p><p>"What's a Skittles?" Felix soon asked Katie.</p><p>"They're delicious, ignore your father's teasing you'll love them." Katie told him, turning them so they could go to the supermarket where they could get big bags of Skittles.</p><p>Felix soon nodded at Katie as they came up towards the supermarket then.</p><p>"I think I need to get a supply of something for myself," Killian said to Katie. "You get his Skittles and I'll be right back?"</p><p>"Okay," Katie gave a small smile to Killian. "Come on, Felix, I'll show you the wonderful candy that are Skittles." she grinned.</p><p>"Okay." Felix nodded as he went to follow her.</p><p>Killian soon went over to the nearest freezer and went to stock up on his supply of rum.</p><p>The shadow watched him and cackled before disappearing, going to deal with that next when the time was right. Katie collected quite a few bags of Skittles, having a feeling she would need them.</p><p>"Are these Skittles too?" Felix asked Katie as he found a pack of M&amp;M's.</p><p>"No, those are M&amp;Ms." Katie told him, then looked at which pack they were.</p><p>"Oh..." Felix said, putting them back as they were simply milk chocolate and not the peanut ones. "I don't like those kinds," he said as he pointed at the yellow pack. "I don't like peanuts, so please don't make me eat them."</p><p>"You can have these kind of M&amp;Ms..." Katie smiled as she picked up a couple of blue packs for him. "You like chocolate, right?" she double-checked.</p><p>"Whenever I could get some, yeah," Felix nodded as his eyes lit up then. "It was the best thing I've ever eaten. It was like Heaven."</p><p>Katie nodded and picked up a couple more then. "Come along, this will do for now, let's go find your dad." she smiled softly as she then led him along.</p><p>Felix nodded and he soon followed her on the way out. Killian soon gathered plenty of bottles to go home with as he looked around for Katie and Felix to check-out with them at the front. There also seemed to be a school-aged girl behind the counter this time as she looked over at them. Katie put everything on the conveyor belt so it could be bagged and paid for.</p><p>"Is this everything for you?" The girl asked as she helped them out.</p><p>"For right now, yes." Killian nodded.</p><p>"All right..." The girl nodded back as she did her job, focusing very hard.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile as she watched carefully.</p><p>"Okay, that'll be $10.25." The girl soon told them after a little while.</p><p>Felix just stood in silence and shrugged.</p><p>"You got this?" Killian asked Katie then.</p><p>Katie nodded and paid for the items. "Here." she smiled as she handed over the money.</p><p>"You're welcome, now you have a nice day." The girl said as she accepted the money and gave back a couple of bags.</p><p>Felix decided to take the one with Skittles as he looked very excited to try them.</p><p>"Don't eat the green ones." Killian whispered to Felix.</p><p>Katie glanced to Killian as he whispered that. Killian grinned bashfully before he took a bottle and did a silly-looking dance before he jumped right out of the doors.</p><p>"...Well, that just happened." Felix said to Katie as the girl next to him giggled a little at the pirate's random silliness.</p><p>Katie shook her head softly as she giggled. "Come on," she smiled and led him out of the store so they could catch up to Killian. "Silly man..." she muttered amused though.</p><p>Felix looked around as he thought he saw something, the corrupted shadow that was causing trouble in town before he kept going with them.</p><p>"Step lively, lad," Killian advised on the way out of the store. "Also, I do my best, Katie, it's not always grim, dark, and serious with me." he then added with a light chuckle.</p><p>Katie giggled but rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, silly man, we need to go and split this bounty, except the rum, you can keep that." she told him with a chuckle.</p><p>"You got yourself a deal." Killian smirked eagerly from the rum part.</p><p>Felix chuckled at them, feeling very comfortable and humored by them as this was going to change his life for sure.</p><hr/><p>Cherry stared out the window from her bedroom with a bit of a miserable frown after she heard some things she really did not want to hear as it was close to dinner time, but she couldn't defend herself... The only bright side was that it was all over for now, but for how long? She knew she had friends to protect her like Katie, but right now, she felt like she was all alone in this world. Gold was in the shop's basement, making a potion to try and help Cherry which was why he wasn't comforting her. Cherry held her stomach as she began to feel hungry and soon looked over her shoulder as she looked over to one of her blank notebooks. She soon went over to it, leaving a note that she would be going out for dinner tonight and soon left it in the foyer of the house as she grabbed her jacket and hiked up her hood as she had tears in her eyes and soon decided to find her way back over to her parents' cabin. Ursula was smirking as she held up a big pearl that she and Facilier could use to watch Cherry.</p><p>"Hurry home, little dear... Hurry home..." Facilier smirked as he and Ursula watched as Cherry was on her way back to them.</p><p>Cherry sniffed as she wiped her eyes, trying her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it and not even a song she often listened to on her phone to help cheer up after a stressful situation could help as her heart ached as she made her way to the cabin. Ursula put the pearl away and then put on a smile to greet Cherry as if she didn't know the girl's problems.</p><p>"H-Hello?" Cherry sniffled as she soon knocked on the door. "Are you guys still here?"</p><p>"Ah... Our little pearl..." Facilier greeted calmly and warmly as he opened the door. "You've come back... Though you don't seem to be happy after you've gone to see your friends again."</p><p>"Not really..." Cherry frowned as she looked a bit miserable.</p><p>Ursula gave a concerned look and came over, pulling Cherry into a hug.</p><p>Cherry hugged right up against Ursula, sniffling and shivering. "I just don't understand," she said as her voice softened and cracked a bit. "Why do they think it was me? I'd never hurt anyone."</p><p>"It's so sad when the people you thought you could love and trust would simply stab you in the back," Facilier cooed. "Please... Come in and sit, you look hungry."</p><p>"They don't deserve you, if they'll blame you like that~" Ursula cooed.</p><p>"I've never seen any of them so angry... Even Killian got mad at me because his rum got replaced with milk..." Cherry said emotionally before she moved over to the kitchen table to sit down with them. "I never thought David would yell at me... It was just like in some nightmares I've had."</p><p>"You're so damaged," Facilier said softly, patting her on the back as she sat between them. "Why don't we get you some nice, hot soup? You look a little cold and hungry."</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a little hungry." Cherry nodded, sniffling a bit from her sadness and a bit of a chill in the air.</p><p>"I'll fetch the soup~" Ursula told them and went to do so.</p><p>"Thanks..." Cherry said softly as she got settled.</p><p>"Just sit back and relax, my dear," Facilier smiled warmly, going to get the drinks for them. "No one is going to hurt you as long as you're safe with your family."</p><p>Ursula smirked just a little, once only Facillier could see.</p><hr/><p>Soon, the soup had been eaten and Ursula was brushing Cherry's hair. Cherry hugged her knees as she sat comfortably, drifting away a bit from the gentle and comforting hair brushing. Facilier smiled fondly as he watched them from afar, giving Cherry the real feel of a family as she started to relax. Ursula gave a warm smile herself.</p><p>"It's nice to have some family time, isn't it, dear?" Facilier asked.</p><p>"Time..." Cherry repeated before her eyes flashed open as she gasped. "Oh, shoot! What time is it?! I gotta get back! I--"</p><p>"Just relax... Forget about your troubles back home... Stay around a while..." Facilier told her in a hypnotic voice, trying to relax her as she soon sat back and nearly melted in her seat as Ursula brushed her hair. "It's going to be all right and we'll get you back home in time... Just sit back."</p><p>"Mama and Papa will look after you~" Ursula added in the same kind of tone.</p><p>"Mama... Papa..." Cherry slowly whispered as she began to relax again, practically melting like butter.</p><p>"That's right..." Facilier smiled warmly. "And you can stay with us as long as you'd like."</p><p>Ursula hummed softly, continuing to brush Cherry's hair until it was all done.</p><p>"Hm... This is nice..." Cherry said as she looked at her reflection with her phone, stroking it a bit. "Thanks."</p><p>"It really suits you, dear," Facilier smiled. "Then again, you always look pretty in whatever you wear for you are our little princess."</p><p>"Oh, uh, I couldn't be a princess." Cherry said bashfully.</p><p>"Well, I was the daughter of the King of the Sea." Ursula said.</p><p>"That makes you royalty..." Facilier said as he took Cherry's hand a bit. "Even if you don't remember it or know a lot about it."</p><p>"I'm slowly remembering..." Cherry replied as she sat with them. "I mostly remember being with... Erm... Papa for most of my life."</p><p>Ursula nodded a little.</p><p>"Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Facilier offered. "Especially for your mother since she was unable to see you most of the time in your life."</p><p>"I really need to leave now..." Cherry said in a near panicky tone of voice.</p><p>"It'll be alright, you don't have to leave yet~" Ursula told her.</p><p>"Um... Uh... Okay..." Cherry said as she tried to ignore the time as she sat with them. "I guess we'll get to know each other... Such as..." she then glanced over at Ursula. "Why did you leave me when I was a baby?"</p><p>"Boy, this sounds familiar." Facilier remarked to himself.</p><p>"I wasn't able to raise you, you were conceived and born in human form and I still lived in the sea." Ursula told her.</p><p>"Oh?" Cherry asked in surprise.</p><p>"Seems you took after my side of the family, dear," Facilier added. "So your mother thought it'd be best that I take you in and show you some of my tricks. You <em>did</em> use to ask about your mother a lot of the time and every once in a while, if you were good, I'd tell you something about her."</p><p>"That... That sounds... Nice..." Cherry said softly as she gave a small smile at the bond and being a Daddy's Girl.</p><p>"I would've stayed, but I couldn't stay long on land." Ursula told her.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry said softly. "...I remember being told that you're always with me whenever the water splashes waves."</p><p>Ursula smiled a little with a nod.</p><p>"What do you remember outside of Storybrooke?" Facilier asked Cherry. "Any friends or family there that we don't know about?"</p><p>Cherry paused thoughtfully before shrugging. "I remember bits and pieces, though a big chunk is when Katie became my friend," she then said. "Then we ended up here... I didn't think I'd be from The Enchanted Forest like when she found out she was the biological daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming... I kinda like this life better though... My former life seemed a little boring compared to being here..." she then said with a sheepish, small smile.</p><p>"So they have a child?" Ursula mused with a smirk. "And yes it is quite exciting here." she added.</p><p>"Perhaps you'd like to see if you still got it." Facilier added as he handed her a deck of tarot cards.</p><p>"Oh... Uh... I dunno..." Cherry said, though she took the cards. "I'll see what I can do, I guess."</p><p>Ursula came and sat next to Facilier. Cherry shuffled the cards as she took a look at them, though she had a small, sneaky smirk on her face that nearly formed.</p><p>"She has your eyes, dear." Facilier smiled at Ursula fondly.</p><p>"She has your smirk." Ursula smiled back to Facilier.</p><p>"I'll be sure to use these sometime... Maybe... If I see you guys again..." Cherry said to them as she pocketed the cards.</p><p>"Are you leaving then?" Facilier asked softly. "We were just getting to know each other. And wouldn't you like dessert?"</p><p>"...I shouldn't," Cherry sunk in her seat slightly. "I'm trying to diet?"</p><p>"You don't need to diet." Ursula told her.</p><p>"...All right, one piece of dessert, and then I gotta go," Cherry said, trying to be assertive, but not overly firm with her estranged parents, after all they had been so kind. "Okay?"</p><p>"Of course, dear," Facilier said as he hugged her over her shoulders. "I borrowed a recipe from an old friend in New Orleans..." he then added before kissing her cheek as he went back to the kitchen briefly.</p><p>Ursula watched him go. "It'll be good." she realized then.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry said as she sat back comfortably. "Also... I'm not linked to the sea like you... I guess that explains why I could never learn how to swim."</p><p>"Well, I could try to teach you." Ursula offered her.</p><p>"You can try," Cherry nodded. "Hopefully it works this time."</p><p>Ursula smiled. "Just no trying without someone around until you get it." she smirked.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Cherry nodded.</p><hr/><p>Katie had argued with Killian and her parents who were blaming Cherry, and so was in her rented room at Granny's inn. She twisted the ring on her finger, not planning on taking it off but it helped her think as she paced. There was a knock at the door then.</p><p>Katie blinked, but went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.</p><p>"It's Edward, but I come in peace." Hyde's voice replied on the other side.</p><p>Katie sighed ever so gently as she tried to calm herself but opened the door. "Yes?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I know you don't think of me much right now, but would you care for a drink?" Hyde asked her as he glanced down at her, sounding calm for a change.</p><p>"A drink... Actually sounds nice," Katie said softly, rubbing her forehead above her eye. "But I don't want to risk alcohol in case I'm pregnant..." she sighed softly. "It's too early to tell yet but I looked at the dates, He got me at the optimal time..." she muttered, a bit annoyed though not at him.</p><p>"I see..." Hyde nodded a bit. "Perhaps some tea then?"</p><p>"Hot chocolate?" Katie countered.</p><p>"Hot... Chocolate..." Hyde repeated before he soon nodded in agreement, being calm and quiet. "...Sounds divine."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to him for that. She grabbed her key and jacket and came over so they could pop to Granny's to get a hot chocolate each. Hyde soon took his own key and went to shut his room door and lock it before deciding to go out with Katie.</p><p>Katie looked up to Hyde. "Sit in my room or yours?" she asked him softly as soon as they got back into the Inn.</p><p>"Whichever you feel the most comfortable, though maybe you should get away from whatever ailed you in your room and come stay with me until you grow tired." Hyde offered.</p><p>Katie thought a moment and nodded. She gestured for him to lead the way with a small smile. Hyde gave a small smile back as he brought out his key and went to unlock the door and let her come inside so that they could relax and unwind together. Katie entered and looked for a place to sit. Hyde brought Katie inside and soon brought her over to the little table in the room that looked out the window, thinking she might enjoy the view a little bit.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Hyde." Katie said softly as she sat down in the offered seat. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and let out a soft exhale, releasing the steam.</p><p>Hyde soon sat across from her with a small smile. "My pleasure, Miss Katie," he said before he soon did the same, feeling warm and safe from the comfort and deliciousness that was from a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. "Delicious~"</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Katie nodded, as she gave a small smile to that. "Please, call me Katie... No Miss." she told him then.</p><p>"Then perhaps tonight you can call me 'Edward'." Hyde then compromised.</p><p>"... Edward." Katie said after a moment of thought, trying it out and giving a tiny smile.</p><p>"There we go," Edward smiled before sipping more of his hot chocolate. "I'm sorry you had a rough day, though I'm sure tomorrow will be better."</p><p>"I hope so, and I hope Cherry's alright." Katie said softly as she looked out of the window, idly drawing patterns on the tabletop.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much about that little friend of yours," Edward said calmly. "She can probably take care of herself and maybe you can talk tomorrow if she's up for it."</p><p>Katie looked to him at that. "It doesn't stop me worrying about her." she said softly.</p><p>"I envy you at least," Edward said to her. "I wish I had some friends."</p><p>Katie bit her lip a little, then reached out and gently put her hand on his. "I'll be your friend." she told him softly.</p><p>"You will?" Edward asked with a small, non-violent smile. "Even after what happened?"</p><p>"Yes, I mean... You were just following instructions, and, um, you haven't tried to do anything even with that dea.," Katie said quietly.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose that you're right," Edward nodded calmly. "I may be scary and violent-looking, but... I'm not as bad as my 'better half'."</p><p>Katie looked down to that and then back up to him. "I-I didn't want to, but I don't regret what I did... He was hurting Cherry." she said quietly, her voice low.</p><p>"It's all right... You did the right thing," Edward reassured Katie. "And I'm not mad at you for it."</p><p>Katie gave a small tiny smile to that.</p><p>"So... Are you expecting... Anything?" Edward asked, gesturing to her stomach a little bit. "Or do you not know yet?"</p><p>"I don't know yet... It will take at least a couple of weeks before I'll have any sign." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Oh, I see," Edward nodded. "Hopefully you get a better doctor than Frankenstein, right?" he then added, trying to make a little joke.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile at his attempt. "I don't want to see him again..." she said quietly. She then started to pull her hand away from where it was still on his.</p><p>"I'll make sure that you don't as long as I'm in this town," Edward nodded. "That is, unless you'd prefer the pirate over an old monster like me."</p><p>"Y-You're a little scary looking, but you're not a monster!" Katie exclaimed as she stood up to move in front of him and hold his face in her hands so he would listen. "No matter what happens with anything, never ever call yourself a monster!" she told him.</p><p>Edward looked a bit wide-eyed, though not overly scared or timid, just surprised. "You really don't think that I'm a monster?" he then asked softly.</p><p>"No, I don't." Katie said firmly.</p><p>"Interesting..." Edward said softly. "That's so nice of you to think and say. Thank you."</p><p>Katie then realized what she was doing and blushed with a small bashful chuckle. "Y-You're welcome." she said softly and started to release his face.</p><p>Edward smirked playfully at her nervousness before he siipped more of his hot chocolate with a nod as they lounged together for a while.</p><p>Katie soon finished her hot chocolate and looked at the time. "I guess I should head off to bed now." she said quietly.</p><p>"Oh... I suppose it is rather late," Edward admitted. "Well, this was a lovely experience, Katie. I'd love to try it again sometime if you were available in the future."</p><p>Katie smiled. "I try to make sure I make time for all my friends." she told him with a soft smile. She then went to go so she could get to her room.</p><p>"Until next time then," Edward smiled back. "Sweet dreams tonight, Katie."</p><p>"Sweet dreams to you too, Edward." Katie smiled at him and then left.</p><p>Edward nodded as he let her go for the night with a small smile, being calm and quiet for now. Katie soon entered her room and took off her clothes, climbing into the bed in her underwear as she hadn't picked up new clothes to change into. Edward took out the special gem he was given and watched Katie with a small smirk before he decided to crawl into bed that night as well. Katie tried to settle down but the fighting from earlier and reminder of Victor caused her to start to have a nightmare.</p><hr/><p>A little while soon passed and Facilier brought out some paper towels and the dessert he had freshly prepared. "Freshly powdered beignets?" he then offered.</p><p>"Well... Maybe just one..." Cherry said as she accepted the one given to her before she bit into it and moaned a bit, gushing at the taste. "Oh, my Goose~..."</p><p>Ursula took one herself and hummed. "Delicious." she told him.</p><p>"Only the best for my two favorite girls." Facilier nodded as he took one for himself, happily eating it up.</p><p>Cherry cracked a small, peaceful smile as she ate and relaxed with them, having a better time than she expected. Ursula was actually enjoying this a bit too.</p><p>Cherry's eyes began to feel heavy a little after finishing her dessert. "...I should go," she said softly as she yawned and tried to stand up off of her seat, though she didn't know what time it was right now. "I'll come back again later... Mama and Papa..."</p><p>"It won't be the same without you, but we understand," Facilier smiled warmly. "You get back home safe now, dear, and don't be a stranger."</p><p>"Walk safely~" Ursula told her.</p><p>"I will..." Cherry nodded as she soon got up and left, tossing her powdery paper towel into the trash on the way out.</p><p>"Sweet dreams." Facilier whispered as Cherry made her way back over to the mansion.</p><hr/><p>Gold was waiting in his favorite chair that had its back to the door. Cherry soon looked around her surroundings, luckily making it back over alright without any further disturbance or interruption and without getting lost as she soon opened the door and quickly dashed inside and tried to shush the door as it creaked a bit behind her hand as she went to seal it shut and lock it up for the night, hoping she wasn't back too late.</p><p>When she had shut the door and tried to walk past the room, Gold turned on the light. "What time do you call <em>this</em>, dearie?" he asked.</p><p>Cherry gasped as she stepped back a bit with wide eyes and she smiled nervously. "Y-You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that... It's not nice..." she then said to him, trying to hide her fear, though it was highly noticeable in her tone of voice. "I guess Belle went to bed early tonight... That sounds like a great idea, huh?"</p><p>"Did you not think that Belle and I would be worried you weren't coming home?" Gold asked Cherry, not letting her get away with it.</p><p>"You said <em>after</em> dinner!" Cherry defended as her arms flailed. "It took me a while to eat dinner!"</p><p>Gold hummed to that.</p><p>"I <em>did</em>!" Cherry told him assertively. "...Then maybe I had a little bit of dessert... I paid attention the time, really, I did..." she said before falling on her knees in front of him. "I-I'm sorry... I just... You don't understand."</p><p>"Then <em>tell</em> me, <em>make</em> me understand if you think I <em>don't</em>." Gold told her.</p><p>"...Okay, I didn't think I'd get this far," Cherry said softly as she rubbed her arm before sighing. "Uh, well... I just wanted to catch up with my family for a little bit. No harm done at all... Plus... They comforted me in my time of need and they were proud of me... But I guess you wouldn't know what that's like, now would you?" she then added, a bit sharply, trying to brave his tone and temperament.</p><p>Gold stiffened to that. "No, you're right, I wouldn't." he said coldly.</p><p>Cherry flinched from his cold tone. "Oh, crap, I went too far..." she said as sweat rolled down her face. "All right!" she then said in a high-pitched voice, her mental capacity giving up on trying to brave up against him. "So, uh, I'll just go to my room for the rest of the night and I won't disturb you so you can get some rest... Bye..." she said as she shuffled away from his gaze as she went to go up to her room, appearing to be trembling slightly and not just from the cold, bleak atmosphere.</p><p>Gold sighed and rubbed his cheek tiredly.</p><p>"G-Good night..." Cherry said to him, shivering slightly before she kept on going to her room, but she stared down at the floor on her way into her room. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas, she soon lay right down on her bed and bundled up, wrapping the blanket up around her as she sighed, part of her feeling like she deserved this and another part feeling like he shouldn't be bossing her around like that, though unknown to her, it was her father trying to control her, especially her shadow to push her more into the villainous side.</p><p>Gold gave her a 'good night' in reply but then set to go back to bed himself. Cherry sniffled, shivering a bit more before she went to close her bedroom window before flinching as she saw bars against the window like in a jail cell before she sighed and shut the window, throwing the curtains over it, and soon went to get back to sleep as tears dripped onto her pillow as she felt so sick and unhappy. Belle turned over in her sleep, though she looked like she was crying a little bit in her sleep.</p><p>Gold came over, seeing Belle crying. "Belle?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I'm asleep..." Belle said through some sobs so that he wouldn't see her crying.</p><p>"What's wrong, Belle?" Gold asked quietly.</p><p>"I just... I don't know what we're going to do..." Belle frowned as she soon looked at him, not even bothering trying to pretend to be asleep as she was obviously very sad. "About... Everything that's going on and what's going on with Cherry... What can we even do?"</p><p>Gold carefully helped Belle into a sitting position and hugged her. "I'll figure out something, you know I will." he said.</p><p>"You're so brave and smart," Belle sniffled as she hugged him right away, still tearing up a bit. "At least we have each other."</p><p>"And once this is all over we'll still have Cherry too, but I promise you, Belle, you'll always have me." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh, Rumple..." Belle whispered as she squeezed him a bit in the hug as she sighed shakily through her tears.</p><p>Gold stroked her hair soothingly as he hugged her back warmly. Belle gave a small, purring smile as she blushed, though her eyes were still wet, she had stopped crying as she bundled down with him to get some sleep. Gold settled down a little too. Belle snuggled up into him as she drifted off to sleep eventually. Gold stayed awake a bit longer, but couldn't escape Morpheus' grasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Oh, What a Lovely Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie was coming into her parents' apartment, though there was tension in the air and a freaky atmosphere surrounding it as David and Mary Margaret got ready for another morning at work before they would see her. "Mom? Dad?" she then asked a little nervous at the tension, as she got out of bed.</p><p>David glanced over, looking a bit stoic and blank-faced as he looked right at her without skipping a beat. "You're still here?" he then asked, his voice nearly sounding like a whispering echo.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked over too but ignored Katie then.</p><p>"O-Of course I am..." Katie replied, frowning in concern.</p><p>"Interesting..." David replied sharply. "Considering... You don't live here anymore."</p><p>"What?" Katie blinked in surprise to that.</p><p>"We thought you were going to stay with your new friend... With your new family..." David told Katie soullessly.</p><p>"What new friend and family?" Katie asked confused, she thought he at least approved of Killian.</p><p>Killian soon stepped inside suddenly with Felix from behind. Felix looked more or less the same as he always was, though Killian seemed to be reacting the same way that David and Mary Margaret were.</p><p>"Killian, Felix~" Katie greeted as she came over to them, ready to hug Killian first then Felix.</p><p>"Didn't expect to see you here..." Killian said to her stoically, putting his hand up as though to prevent her from hugging them.</p><p>Katie stopped in her tracks. "Why are you guys acting like this?" she frowned. "I might have argued with you guys earlier, but I still love you all." she said.</p><p>Mary Margaret scoffed a little to that.</p><p>"Love us... That's an interesting thing to say..." Killian said bitterly.</p><p>"After you betrayed us and not just with your little friend." David added.</p><p>Katie frowned as she looked at them all. "What do you mean 'betrayed' you?" she asked.</p><p>"You did this to us..." David said firmly. "You brought in that menace with you and you were even with Whale."</p><p>"Your new lover... I could never love someone like you," Killian added carelessly. "You betrayed me and my heart."</p><p>"But I didn't have any say in those things, I wouldn't have been with him in my right mind... And with Mr. Hyde don't you guys say that second chances are good?" Katie asked her parents first, though looked crushed to Killian's statement. "I wouldn't betray you on purpose, ever." she told him as she approached him pleading for him to believe her.</p><p>"You did..." Killian narrowed his eyes. "I am disgusted and horrified."</p><p>"We all are," David added. "So that's why we thought you would be gone by now and go with someone who would understand you way better than we ever will."</p><p>"Y-You want me gone?" Katie whispered.</p><p>"Yes, we do..." Mary Margaret said and then approached. "We should have just left after Pan's shadow crushed your heart," she then said, and suddenly lashed out pulling the half of Killian's heart out. "In fact, here Killian, she won't bother you any longer." she told him, pushing it back in his chest.</p><hr/><p>Katie's dream turned to black and then she awoke, screaming, clutching a hand to her chest as she did so as the dream had felt so real. Of course, there was no one else in the room and it was just Katie in the room, and luckily, it was all just a dream, even though it was quite scary and life-like. Light thunder rumbled from outside the window as it was lightly raining outside, but it wasn't a storm. Katie looked around and stifled a sob into her cover. She wrapped the cover around her like a cloak, as she went to go and check her phone that was in her jacket pocket. </p><p>There were a few messages left from Killian after a missed call or two to say<strong><em> 'Sorry for blowing up'</em></strong> back at the apartment after his bottles of rum were replaced with milk and it was close to midnight, around 11:45 PM.</p><p>Katie trembled a little, but went to call Killian back, hoping it wasn't too late for him to pick up.</p><p>"Whozzat... Whozere?" Killian mumbled after he answered after a few rings. "...Katie?"</p><p>"K-Killian, I-I woke you d-didn't I?" Katie sniffled, then realized.</p><p>"Just a little bit, luv..." Killian said softly. "...I'm glad you called though... I had to do some thinking after our little spat earlier and I had gone to bed not too long after my visit with you."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." Katie said quietly, shakily.</p><p>"I know... I know... I'm sorry too," Killian sharply sighed. "Listen... Why don't we get breakfast together tomorrow? Uh, my treat... I didn't mean to scare you like I did, but... I was just really mad then. I didn't mean what I said to you... This is very hard for me to say, but..." he then took a deep breath in and let it out before he said the three words he dreaded to admit to anybody ever. "I... I... I was wrong."</p><p>"B-Breakfast s-sounds good..." Katie said softly. "A-And I forgive you," she said about that. She then sniffled again. "I-I don't disgust you, right? Y-You don't think I-I'm a b-betrayer of y-you and your h-heart, right?" she asked quietly, almost crying again.</p><p>Killian looked soft and concerned before he thought that maybe she had a nightmare that was plagued due to the argument and tension that struck them all recently. "You could never disgust me, even if you had a fishtail," he soon began. "You didn't betray me, you couldn't help what had happened with Frankenfurter or whatever he calls himself and I know that deep in my own heart and you should know it too, as long as there are still stars in the sky, I will live on in your heart and you will in mine, and we'll live happily ever after together."</p><p>Katie let out a small relieved sob to that. "I-I love you, Killian..." she said softly.</p><p>"I love you too, Katie... Very much and nothing will ever change that," Killian reassured warmly. "I just ask for your forgiveness from when I had my meltdown."</p><p>"I-I forgive you." Katie said softly, wiping her eyes as she went back to the bed, this call calming her down some.</p><p>"Would you like to hear a song before you fall asleep?" Killian offered softly and warmly.</p><p>"I'd like that." Katie said softly, as she lay down, holding the phone to her ear to still hear his voice.</p><p>"She stepped away from me, And she moved through the fair~," Killian soon started to sing what sounded a bit like a lullaby. "And fondly, I watched her, yeah, And she turned her way homeward, With one star awake~..." he soon began, going on for a little bit longer until Katie would feel good enough to fall asleep to.</p><p>Katie was soon relaxed enough. "Good night, My Captain~" she breathed softly, ready to hang up so her credit wouldn't run out and she didn't just fall asleep on him.</p><p>"Good night, My Fair Lady," Killian whispered before he hung up with a bit of a yawn. "Sweet dreams and maybe I'll see you in mine~"</p><p>"Sweet dreams, luv." Katie said softly, before hanging up at the same time as him, and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Killian smiled before he went to get back to sleep as things were quiet that night in Storybrooke for once.</p><hr/><p>The next morning soon came with no more nightmares. Katie slowly woke up herself. </p><p>"Well, wherever you go, just don't be late for work," Granny's voice said from downstairs, obviously scolding someone. "Just dress the part rather than working at a place where you'd serve hot wings and get tips for the more skin you show to buying customers."</p><p>Katie slowly sat up and looked around, taking a moment to wake up fully. "Granny's... Right." she said quietly, her voice a bit croaky.</p><p>Edward slowly woke up and decided to get freshened up in the morning, though he wondered what to do with himself as he tried to adjust into this new world and century, far different from his home. Katie got up and dressed. She stripped the bed and stuff so Granny wouldn't have to, before she headed out, ready to go meet Killian for breakfast. She glanced to Edward's room as she was passing it. Edward sat by himself, looking out his window as he stared off into space. Katie gave a small knock to the door. She would at least tell him she wasn't returning as the night rent was only for the one night.</p><p>Edward glanced over and soon stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up, looking down at the younger woman. "Katie?" he then asked her softly.</p><p>"Good morning, Edward," Katie greeted softly with a small smile. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked him first before she would say anything else.</p><p>"I slept well," Edward smiled back and nodded. "You were great company last night. Probably the warmest and most inviting I've had in a long, long time."</p><p>Katie blushed a little at the compliment but gave a tiny smile. "I-I just thought I'd let you know I only rented one night, so I won't be sleeping here tonight most likely, but I'll still come and visit," she told him. "Though I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me for..." she started to say, about to offer lunch.</p><p>"Breakfast?" Edward guessed due to how early it was in the day.</p><p>"I-I... Um, o-or lunch if you'd prefer that." Katie said quietly, but if he insisted she couldn't exactly brush him off.</p><p>"Well..." Edward paused thoughtfully. "I'd be honored and thankful to join you."</p><p>"F-For which?" Katie asked to clarify.</p><p>"Breakfast of course," Edward replied. "I look forward to it."</p><p>Katie bit her lip. "O-Okay," she said softly. "I'll meet you downstairs." she said quietly. She then was about to go down ahead so she could text Killian to warn him.</p><p>"Deal." Edward nodded as he closed the door and went to get ready to go out with her.</p><p>Katie text Killian, explaining she had started to invite Mr Hyde for lunch as she wanted to try to give the man a second chance, and become friends, however, the man had thought she had said breakfast and she couldn't be rude and just say no.</p><p>Killian took a little while longer than expected to answer back, but he soon did after what felt like agonizing hours passed by. <strong><em>"All right,"</em></strong> he then replied to her. <strong><em>"Just as long as he doesn't try anything... Otherwise he'll deal with me."</em></strong></p><p>Katie sighed softly in relief.<strong><em> 'Deal. xxx'</em> </strong>she text him back then put her phone away for now as she waited for Hyde.</p><p><em><strong>'See you shortly then.'</strong></em> Killian replied with a few kissing emojis before going offline briefly.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile, and continued her wait, she had placed the key in the 'Returned Keys' box for Granny, making sure the room number was still attached. </p><p>Edward soon came downstairs and gave a small smirk at her once he was all set. "Ready to go then?" he asked her softly.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "This way." she said softly as she led him along to where Killian would meet them.</p><p>Edward nodded back and soon went to go and join Katie outside into a brand new day. Of course, some people stared at the sight of him, but they didn't say anything directly to him as they mostly felt scared, though they looked friendly around Katie. Katie gave a smile to the people, waving or nodding politely.</p><p>"Charming little neighborhood..." Edward remarked.</p><p>"Yes, it's home." Katie said quietly, they soon reached Granny's.</p><hr/><p>Dopey seemed to run past them, looking a little sick to his stomach, darting right by, though he didn't bowl them over on the way.</p><p>"...I hope the food's not <em>that</em> bad." Edward shrugged as Dopey ran on out like that.</p><p>"Granny's is nice, just beware the meatloaf... That thing could kill you then bring you back just to kill you again." Katie told him, then had to joke about the meatloaf.</p><p>Edward nodded as that sounded like a vital lesson, though he kept his small smirk as they went inside. Katie looked around to see if Killian was already there. Killian soon waved his hand to the air as he was sitting at their favorite booth as Edward glanced all around in wide wonder. Katie smiled as she led the way over to where Killian was sitting. Edward soon followed after, glancing between the two then.</p><p>"Do you wish to sit across so I can look at those beautiful baby blue eyes?" Killian asked Katie invitingly.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod and sat across from him, blushing though at the compliment. "Come sit down." she advised Edward with a kind smile.</p><p>Edward soon went to sit down, sitting right next to Killian then. Killian grunted, but he scooched over, though he did his best to put up with it before smiling at Katie and reaching out to touch her hand. Katie bit her lip trying to hide a smile to that and turned her hand so they were palm-to-palm. </p><p>"You two want your usual?" Granny asked as she came by before looking over at Edward. "...And something for your friend?"</p><p>"Probably just some hard-boiled eggs and toast." Edward said softly.</p><p>"Yes, please." Katie gave a small smile to Granny.</p><p>"All right," Granny replied. "Just remember not to do anything I wouldn't do IN here." she then added firmly.</p><p>"We know, Granny." Killian nodded quickly and nervously from her firmness.</p><p>Katie nodded too. "Hand holding, chaste kiss at most." she agreed quickly.</p><p>"If there were more unruly lovers out there, it wouldn't surprise me if Ruby had brothers and sisters all over the world." Granny muttered to herself as she walked off, giving them glasses of water to start off with.</p><p>"Well, she seems interesting." Edward remarked.</p><p>"Granny is tough, but a wonderful lady." Katie chuckled to that. She took a sip of her water sighing happily before putting the glass back down and using her thumb to stroke Killian's wrist as they were still holding hands kind of.</p><p>"So, are you in a better mood then?" Edward asked Killian.</p><p>"Oh, I am," Killian reassured, though smiled a bit to Katie. "I just had to get some sleep... I'll be fine now, especially after this lovely breakfast with a lovely lady to dine with... You don't look so bad either, Katie." he then added with a playful quip.</p><p>Katie looked playfully offended at that. "If I'm not lovely enough maybe I should leave?" she teased.</p><p>"Ah, come along now, there's enough loveliness to go around, I'm sure you can spare some?" Killian chuckled.</p><p>Katie chuckled to that and then took another drink of water. Edward sat quietly, not really sure what to do or say.</p><p>"Maybe if you want, I could come with you to see your parents?" Killian then suggested to Katie.</p><p>"I-I don't know if I'm ready to face them..." Katie said softly as she flinched at the unbidden memory of the nightmare, and absently rubbed her chest.</p><p>"...All right," Killian said softly. "You don't have to go and see them right away then."</p><p>Katie gave a weak smile to that and nodded. "Thank you," she said softly. She then gave a small smile to Edward too. "Food shouldn't be too much longer." she told him.</p><p>"I'm starving." Edward replied.</p><p>"Well, just try not to eat the table." Killian said from behind a sip of his water.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Edward glared slightly.</p><p>Katie looked surprised Killian would say that. She reached out to Edward's hands hoping to calm the situation a little. Katie looked surprised Killian would say that. She reached out to Edward's hands with her spare one hoping to calm the situation a little. </p><p>"I didn't say anything, mate." Killian softly told Edward.</p><p>"You said something..." Edward narrowed his eyes a bit.</p><p>"Killian, Edward, please don't fight." Katie said quietly.</p><p>Killian did his best to settle down as Edward just stared at him firmly while Granny brought them a basket of biscuits to start off with.</p><p>"Thank you, Granny." Katie smiled a little.</p><p>Granny smiled back and nodded. "Butter and jam too?" she then asked.</p><p>"Always." Killian replied.</p><p>Edward just nodded in silence as Granny went to get those real quick to go with the biscuits. Katie squeezed both their hands softly. Killian smiled calmly from that before the butter and jelly came for the biscuits. Edward soon reached out, instantly taking a biscuit and buttered it rather quickly as he felt pretty hungry. Katie took one and had just butter on it. It was quiet between the three so far as Killian tried to keep his cool, though Edward smirked at him.</p><p>"Stop looking at me like that." Killian complained, sounding like a child with an annoying younger sibling.</p><p>"I'm not doing anything." Edward smirked.</p><p>"Boys, stop acting like children." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"He started it." Killian complained.</p><p>"You did." Edward retorted with a smirk before he ate his biscuit up.</p><p>"M-Maybe we should all calm down." Katie advised softly, not wanting them to argue.</p><p>"I will if he will." Killian muttered.</p><p>Edward then covered his mouth with his free hand to show a calm and easy temperament right now.</p><p>"I had six older brothers and I'm starting to think they were a lot more mature than these two." Granny rolled her eyes to herself.</p><p>Katie glanced at Granny at that and gave a small smile to the two men. "Please excuse me a moment, gentlemen." she then said as she stood to 'go powder her nose'.</p><p>Killian and Edward nodded, allowing her to go.</p><hr/><p>Gold woke up and headed down, thinking to make breakfast again. Belle decided to start her morning off by taking a shower. Cherry stared out her window with a lot on her mind as she had woken up earlier and soon began to sketch, feeling a bit weary from last night's little ruckus. Gold started to make breakfast for everyone.</p><p>"Smells good, whatever it is!" Belle lightly called out from the other room.</p><p>Cherry flinched from the calling out, not sure if she would even leave her room today or not as she put her hands behind her back.</p><p>"Well, there'll be enough for all of us!" Gold called back.</p><p>"Alright!" Belle called over.</p><p>Cherry just sighed as she sat at her desk, not moving or going anywhere as she just decided to stay in her room, locking herself inside so no one on the outside could come in. She felt that she didn't deserve their company... Maybe her parents were right, maybe she should stay with them and leave it at that... No more Belle... No more Gold... No more Katie.</p><p>"Cherry, that means you too!" Gold called out.</p><p>"I'm sleeping!" Cherry called back as she went back over to her bed, pulling the covers over her body and tried to snore and make herself fall back asleep.</p><p>"Get down here, dearie, locked doors won't stop me!" Gold called out.</p><p>"I can't hear you, I'm asleep..." Cherry muffled, though she was unable to fall back asleep. "Ugh... Why...? ...Is it the guilt or did he cast a spell on me to prevent me from falling back asleep?" she then asked herself.</p><p>Gold soon had breakfast almost done, the scents wafting up the stairs.</p><p>Belle smiled as she soon got ready and came down to breakfast. "Come on, Cherry, you don't wanna miss breakfast, do you?" she asked the girl behind her door on the way down.</p><p>"Ugh..." Cherry groaned with her face to her pillow. "It smells so good I can almost taste it... Maybe if I'm really quick and sneak some food, I won't have to talk to them..." she said as she removed the pillow, practically drooling as she talked and soon unlocked her door and poked her head out, looking around and soon quickly ducked down the stairs, nearly tripping, but luckily didn't slip and fall on her face as she darted into the kitchen to sneak some food over and head back into the room, undetected, panting heavily from hunger and the racing she forced herself to do as she grabbed a plate and put some food on it and tried to be quick like a bunny about it.</p><p>"Sit down at the table." Gold told Cherry before she could run off.</p><p>"But... But... But... But..." Cherry stammered and shivered.</p><p>"Your butt. In your chair. At the table. With us. Right now," Belle punctuated for emphasis as she pointed at Cherry's seat at the table with her fork. "And I don't want to hear any excuses about why you can't join us this morning. Am I clear?"</p><p>Cherry mumbled in defeat before she soon went to take her seat and came to sit with them as she got her breakfast ready to the way she liked it before she shoveled the food into her mouth, though she tried to eat a bit slow so she couldn't talk to them. Gold sat down too after serving himself. Belle smiled fondly and adoringly about how they looked like a little family, making her even more emotional about last night, though not as much as she tucked into her breakfast. Cherry noticed that no one was talking, so she began to take that time to think to herself, wondering what might happen later, though she picked up the pace a little bit in eating as the food was too good to ignore. Gold relaxed a little as the food seemed to cheer her up a little bit.</p><p>"Okay..." Cherry said with a sigh. "I can't bear this much longer..." she said as she looked them both in the eye.</p><p>"...Yes?" Belle asked.</p><p>"I haven't been the easiest and best person to live with as of late," Cherry said as she bowed her head. "I've lied to you... I let people get hurt with my uncontrollable magic... I broke promises to you... I keep sneaking off... I've been a very horrible person to you both and that's not fair... So I've decided," she then said as she stood up from her seat as she looked ready to cry. "I'm going to pack up my bags and go away so that you two don't have to see me again and ever feel hurt again. I deserve to never be seen by anyone ever again if all I'm going to do is be bad and never be good ever again."</p><p>"That will not do at all, dearie, we know you're not bad, but if you're that scared of being so there is something I can do to stop it for you." Gold told her before she could run off.</p><p>"I have to..." Cherry said. "Don't try to stop me, my mind's already been made up."</p><p>"Cherry..." Belle frowned softly.</p><p>"So, if you don't mind... I'll just grab my stuff and get out of your hair... So please, don't try to drag your feet and cry, I know this is very hard..." Cherry said with her eyes closed before pausing a few moments and opened one eye to see if anything had changed.</p><p>Gold moved out of his seat and was quite close to Cherry when she opened her eyes. "This can bind your power until we find a way to help you control it," he told her as he showed her the wristband. "And if you keep talking of running off then you'll find you won't like the consequences." he warned, not being mean or nasty, just needing her to realize that running from them was <em>not</em> an option.</p><p>"W-What...?" Cherry asked as she looked at the wristband. She then tried to do something with magic, but nothing happened and she soon went to take it off... After all, to her, it was just a stupid little wristband, but she couldn't get it off that easily. "...The hell? What? Did you glue this on me?!"</p><p>"Consider that as punishment for being a magical troublemaker for a while," Belle advised as she sipped her morning coffee. "You'll wear that as long as Rumple can think of a way to help you... So no teleportation, no shadows, and absolutely no running off."</p><p>"This one is a little special, only I can take it off you, not my shadow, not anyone else's shadow, not a different person," Gold told her. "I know you couldn't control your magic but this will give us time to think of a way to help you." he said.</p><p>"I feel trapped..." Cherry whispered nervously.</p><p>"Well, maybe this will teach you to learn better." Belle said firmly.</p><p>"Belle..." Cherry frowned shallowly at the firm tone.</p><p>Gold glanced at Belle at that.</p><p>Belle didn't say anymore and soon sipped her drink sharply. "I don't think she should be left alone," she soon told Gold. "She'll come into the library with me today."</p><p>Cherry flinched at how assertive Belle suddenly sounded, stepping back from the table a little bit as she felt the innocence leaving her body somehow.</p><p>"Very well." Gold said, actually a little surprised at the suddenly very assertive Belle.</p><p>Cherry began to turn slightly pale, looking like she was about to pass out again, though nothing seemed to happen, as though something was fighting deep down inside of her. Belle watched Cherry with a dead-eyed gaze before smirking slightly.</p><p>"S-S-Stop!" Cherry cried out as she fell to the floor and held her head. "You can't control me! Go away!"</p><p>Gold looked to Belle and sent a wave of magic to knock anything negative out of the woman.</p><p>"Ah!" Belle yelped slightly before groaning as she held her own head.</p><p>Cherry fell to the floor, looking a bit weak, though she curled up a bit as she muttered to herself a little bit. Gold looked between both his girls. </p><p>"What happened?" Belle asked softly. "I have a headache right now."</p><p>Cherry didn't get up off of the floor this time as she nearly looked lifeless, though she was mumbling to herself about wishing she and Katie never ended up here because it only led to trouble that she could only view as her fault.</p><p>"I think you were possessed, dearie," Gold said. He then came over to check on Cherry. "You are not at fault, dearie." he told her firm but gentle.</p><p>Belle frowned a bit before coming to Cherry's other side, lightly stroking the girl's hair to calm her down a bit.</p><p>"Yes, it is... It's all my fault..." Cherry muffled. "I wanna go back to... To... Shit, I don't even know. Just out of here."</p><p>"You won't be going anywhere, dearie, until we sort out your magic problem." Gold told her.</p><p>"Just let me go... It would be better for everyone..." Cherry groaned before she was lifted up into a sitting position beside Belle.</p><p>"Shh~... None of that now~" Belle cooed as she knelt beside Cherry before hugging the girl close in her arms, spreading her body out a bit while stroking her hair. "You have people who love you right here."</p><p>"Yeah... I can count 'em all on one hand..." Cherry muffled from the tight hold, nearly being smothered.</p><p>Gold joined in, but eased Belle's hold just a little so it wasn't so tight.</p><p>"Hmm... You're stuck a little..." Belle giggled playfully. "Should we have fun with this? You're like our baby~"</p><p>Cherry gasped for air as she was stuck in the middle with them, looking a bit like their kid right now due to the vast age difference between the three of them. "Not... Funny..." she then mumbled with a pout.</p><p>"No, not a baby." Gold assured.</p><p>"That's right..." Cherry nodded firmly before trying to stand up.</p><p>Belle giggled as she kissed Cherry's left side a bit to make her smile or at least laugh a little.</p><p>"Quit it~" Cherry said, trying not to crack a smile as she leaned out of Belle's kissing range.</p><p>This however had the 'unfortunate' result of her being closer to Gold who kissed her on the other side.</p><p>"Waaugh! Quit it!" Cherry cried out, sprawling from between them, though she was "trapped". "I'm calling the police!"</p><p>"Rumple owns the police~..." Belle whispered into Cherry's ear as she kept going with him until she gave up.</p><p>Gold smirked just a little to that.</p><p>"Stop it!" Cherry cried out, laughing a little bit, unable to hold it in.</p><p>"Gotcha~..." Belle giggled during the kissing.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little to that.</p><p>"Can I go now, you guys?" Cherry asked, trying to break free from the middle.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't know~" Belle giggled innocently.</p><p>"Well, we could, to finish our food." Gold said.</p><p>"Yes! Finish the food! Please!" Cherry panted. "Lemme go~"</p><p>"Only you promise to stop being a Grumpy Gus about yourself." Belle said with a small smirk.</p><p>"I can't promise that," Cherry said softly as she bowed her head. "I'll just be brought down by something... Because I'm not a very happy soul."</p><p>"You'll just need to try your best, dearie." Gold said quietly.</p><p>Belle then decided to let go since Cherry got depressed all of the sudden.</p><p>"Whatever..." Cherry mumbled softly.</p><p>Gold helped them both up. Belle gave a small smile. Cherry just stared at the floor and soon shuffled back over to the table, though she mostly stared at her food than ate it this time. Gold looked concerned for Cherry. Belle frowned softly, feeling the same way as they went to finish up their breakfast. Cherry ate much slower as she stared down at the plate, looking very glum.</p><p>"Is there any more of those Dis-Ney movies you'd want us to watch?" Gold asked.</p><p>"It's okay... I know you hate them..." Cherry said softly. "You guys can do whatever you want... I'm gonna stay locked in my room and take a nap... If Storybrooke is lucky, maybe I won't wake up."</p><p>"Cherry..." Belle said firm, not meaning to be mean though.</p><p>"I didn't hate the one you showed us," Gold admitted. "And don't say that~"</p><p>Cherry soon put her fork down as she wrapped her arms around the table and buried her head in between them.</p><p>"Come now, we can watch one of those movies again, they seem to be special to you," Belle reassured, patting Cherry on her head as the younger woman tried very hard not to cry. "Let's have some hot chocolate and watch one."</p><p>"Don't you guys have work to do or something?" Cherry asked in a cracky voice.</p><p>"I'll... Even let you put blue bows in my hair. " Gold added.</p><p>Cherry soon sat up a bit, though she still looked upset.</p><p>"Go pick one and set it up and we'll meet you out there." Belle said with a warm smile in hopes to get her to smile back.</p><p>Gold nodded. Cherry soon stumbled out of her chair and went over to the living room to look for a movie for them to watch.</p><p>"Poor girl..." Belle said softly.</p><p>"I think we should buy her something pretty." Gold whispered.</p><p>"Like a new dress or jewelry?" Belle whispered back.</p><p>"A piece of jewelry." Gold agreed.</p><p>"Perhaps a necklace..." Belle nodded at him. "Something special... Something to help cheer her up and so she doesn't feel bad... If we can figure out her birthstone, it'll make it even more precious."</p><p>Gold nodded, thoughtfully.</p><p>"Okay, how about a nice, relaxing movie, huh?" Cherry suggested. "I've found one that maybe will ease the tension."</p><p>Belle looked over before smiling. "Of course, Cherry," she then said. "Whatever makes you happy."</p><p>Gold nodded with a small smile. "What movie, dear?" he asked to check.</p><p>"It's called <em>Lady and the Tramp</em>," Cherry said to them softly. "It's about two dogs who fall in love."</p><p>"Aw, how cute~" Belle cooed as she put her hands together.</p><p>Gold hummed, but nodded, deciding to allow it.</p><p>"So is that okay?" Cherry asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Belle smiled warmly so that Cherry wouldn't be upset again as the younger woman soon took off with the movie to go and set it up.</p><p>Cherry dashed off, looking a bit excited now, though she didn't exactly smile yet, though it was clear that she was in a much better mood now as someone secretly watched them.</p><p>"We'll discuss it more a little later." Gold said about the gift.</p><p>Belle nodded as she went to get comfortable on the couch, sitting on the left side as he would take the right and Cherry would be in the middle.</p><p>"I hope that you like it," Cherry said to Belle and Gold as she got the movie ready. "It's not my favorite Disney movie, but it's pretty sweet and adorable, especially in the spaghetti scene."</p><p>"We shall see." Gold nodded, with a small smile.</p><p>Cherry soon came back over and sat in between the two as the movie started. Gold even put an arm around her shoulders. Cherry gasped before huddling a little closer as her face turned pink. Belle smiled at that as they started to watch. Gold settled to watch the film too. Cherry leaned up against him while they watched, though she found herself purring like a cat.</p><p>"Watch it now." Belle teased as she overheard the purring.</p><p>"I could turn you into a cat temporarily if you want to purr~" Gold smirked teasingly.</p><p>"Again?" Cherry smirked back. "You don't have the guts~"</p><p>Belle playfully gasped.</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow to that. "Did you just insinuate I wouldn't?" he smirked.</p><p>"I guess she did~" Belle giggled.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out before she lay back down across with her head against his lap as she clutched the remote while looking at the screen.</p><p>"Well then, I'd hate to let that be the truth~" Gold smirked and snapped his fingers and turned Cherry into a cat.</p><p>"Eek!" Cherry yelped before she was suddenly a cat again before pouting. "Hmph~..."</p><p>Belle then decided to let Cherry sit in her lap for a little while during the movie, giggling in amusement. Gold shuffled a bit closer so he could put an arm around Belle and also reach to stroke Cherry's fur. Belle smiled a bit as she scooched closer. Cherry purred from the comfort as she felt much better now, especially from the movie, the company, and the cuddling. Gold smiled a little. Cherry soon tensed up, hissing once they got to the part with Si and Am, arching her back as her tail went up and she nearly pinched her claws into Belle's bare legs, but luckily didn't.</p><p>"Look, other cats." Belle smiled obliviously.</p><p>Gold was amused a little. He gently smoothed the fur down. Cherry blinked rapidly before she soon settled down and purred as she nestled into Belle's lap a bit more.</p><p>"Very cute movie so far." Belle soon said before narrowing her eyes as she found Aunt Sarah to be horribly annoying after seeing why Cherry reacted badly to the cats.</p><p>"Maybe she should have been turned into a mouse..." Gold said quietly.</p><p>Cherry snickered from that.</p><p>"Probably, yes." Belle nodded in amusement.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the famous spaghetti scene came in and, though Cherry wasn't a sucker for romance, she couldn't help but awe at this scene every time she saw it. Gold smiled a bit to that too. After a little bit longer, the scene in the movie changed to the chickens flying everywhere as Tramp showed Lady what to do. Cherry suddenly jumped at the screen and swatted her front paws on the screen, trying to chase the chickens too as her cat instinct took over as Belle began to laugh at that, finding it adorable. Gold chuckled a little too.</p><p>"Settle down over there, Cherry." Belle giggled.</p><p>"Stupid freakin' chickens..." Cherry grumbled as she kept going, feeling a little frustrated. "Die, chickens, die!"</p><p>Gold chuckled and then watched, seeing the chicken scene coming to an end. "They're taking Lady to the pound?" he asked softly though, shocked to that as after all she did have a collar and license.</p><p>"Yes... Because she's alone..." Cherry nodded once she got over her chicken obsession. "I have to warn you... This is really hard to watch."</p><p>"Oh, dear." Belle frowned, feeling sorry for Lady even if she was just a cartoon dog and all.</p><p>Gold watched and he even pouted just a little, his brown eyes tearing just a tad from the sad howls and cries, though soon cheered up at the plan to escape and the kind dogs. Cherry nuzzled up against him during the sad moment before she went back to Belle once it was over.</p><p>"Rest easy, my dear..." Facilier's voice said in Cherry's head as she flinched, looking around for him, but she didn't see him. "It'll all come into full circle for you soon... Mama and Papa will make sure of it~"</p><p>Gold looked to Cherry. Cherry looked up and all around curiously. Belle soon distracted her with a shoelace and Cherry looked over and began to swat at that for a little bit, unable to fight her cat instincts after being transformed. Gold had to chuckle a little for that.</p><p>"When do I change back?" Cherry asked, watching the shoelace as she swatted at it.</p><p>"Change back? I thought you were going to be a cat forever." Belle teased.</p><p>"Aw, come now, I can't stay a cat forever," Cherry replied before she hid a mischievous smirk. "Though I wouldn't mind clawing Whale's face off if we see him~"</p><p>"How about a few more minutes and a rechange if we ever see Whale again?" Gold smirked.</p><p>"Goodness..." Belle whispered, not alarmed, but surprised and humored as she understood why.</p><p>"Hmm... Okeh~" Cherry smirked back.</p><hr/><p>After doing what she needed to, Katie returned to the front of the diner, hoping the men weren't fighting. Killian and Edward were quiet for a little while.</p><p>"Food will be a couple more minutes, sweetheart." Granny smiled warmly at Katie.</p><p>"Thank you, Granny." Katie smiled warmly before going to join Killian and Edward again.</p><p>Granny smiled back before keeping a sharp eye on the two men.</p><p>"Feel better, dear?" Killian asked Katie once she came back.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Katie smiled and then went to sit down again.</p><p>"Good." Killian nodded.</p><p>"Last one... Would you like it?" Edward asked Katie, showing the last biscuit, trying to be a gentleman.</p><p>"Thank you, but the food will be ready soon, so I'll probably safe it until after that." Katie smiled thankfully.</p><p>"Very well..." Edward replied as he ate the biscuit while Killian tried not to look irked by that as he sipped his drink.</p><p>Katie blinked as Edward ate it. "A-Alright, guess I won't need it after breakfast after all...~" she said quietly with a small laugh to make it lighter.</p><p>Edward lightly chuckled before Granny soon arrived with their food, smiling warmly at her, though glancing at Killian and Edward in silence and slight indifference.</p><p>"This looks amazing as usual, Granny." Katie smiled to the woman.</p><p>"You're quite welcome," Granny smiled back. "Old family recipes."</p><p>"At least it's not a hallucination." Killian said with a small smirk.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Katie asked, curious to that.</p><p>"I was given some food once I wasn't very fond of... I thought it was a hallucination..." Killian replied.</p><p>"Well, you're not dreaming, but you are dreaming if you just think you can eat without paying." Granny teased before she let them get to it.</p><p>"What food?" Katie asked quietly, but smiled to Granny before starting to eat a little. She couldn't help it, she was hungry.</p><p>Granny playfully rolled her eyes as she let them get to it.</p><p>"Something... Blobby and jelly... Think they called it 'Jell-O'." Killian replied, sounding a bit old-fashioned of course.</p><p>"I don't really like Jell-O either..." Katie said quietly as she quietly ate, a little down at hearing a reference to what must have been a time with Emma, but hiding it.</p><p>Edward noticed that and smirked to himself.</p><p>"It's an odd food... I don't understand it..." Killian shook his head as he ate up.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nod to that.</p><p>"Tell me, Katie, do you like dancing?" Killian soon asked.</p><p>Katie nodded. "I do." she said softly with a small smile.</p><p>"I'd love to share a dance with you someday." Killian smiled back as he reached for her hand and lightly patted it.</p><p>Katie turned her hand so it was holding his a little with a smile. Killian smiled back.</p><p>"Just don't mind me," Edward smirked. "I'm sure I'll find something to do with myself in this town."</p><p>Katie blushed, but turned her attention a little to Edward. "Sorry," she said softly. "But I'll help you find a job if you're planning on staying." she told him.</p><p>"I really should find something useful to do." Edward nodded in agreement.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "We'll find something for you to do, especially once I teach you about the modern world." she said softly.</p><p>"I would appreciate it, Miss Nolan." Edward nodded, keeping his manners in check as Killian rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>Katie smiled and then soon finished her food, with a tiny spot at the corner of her lips that she was about to wipe with a napkin. </p><p>"I might need to take some of this back home with me." Edward said, unable to finish his meal.</p><p>Granny nodded as she overheard that, coming to collect their dishes.</p><p>"It was delicious," Katie smiled. "Thank you, Granny."</p><p>"Always." Killian added.</p><p>"Glad you enjoyed it so much," Granny beamed. "It's always my pleasure to see a well-fed and pleased customer after having my cooking~"</p><p>Katie nodded with a smile.</p><p>"I'll cook for you two sometime." Edward said to Killian and Katie.</p><p>"You cook?" Killian asked and he was given a proud and humble nod.</p><p>Katie did pay for Edward's part of the meal, as though unintended she had invited him and didn't want to cost Killian too much. "That sounds wonderful." she smiled softly.</p><p>Killian frowned a bit firmly.</p><p>"Then allow me to some time in the future," Edward replied. "You won't be disappointed."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nod. She then glanced to Killian, looking a little concerned over the frown.</p><p>"Sounds adventurous..." Killian said. "Thank you, Mr. Hyde."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"You're welcome, Mr. Hook." Edward replied.</p><p>"Jones... And Killian is fine..." Killian corrected. "So, are we off then or should we wait a little?" he then asked Katie.</p><p>"I'm ready to leave if you both are." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"All right then," Killian nodded as he stood up. "Let's venture off then."</p><p>"Right then." Edward nodded in agreement.</p><p>Katie stood up too and waited for the two men to stand up before leading the way out of the diner. "Thank you, see you again soon." she smiled to Granny.</p><p>"See you again soon, dear." Granny nodded, allowing them to go.</p><p>Edward soon stood up and walked out first as Killian trailed after. Katie smiled softly and walked out of the diner and then took a deep breath of fresher air. Killian smiled at her as he walked beside her after a lovely meal together. Katie hummed thoughtfully as they all walked, thinking on what they could do.</p><p>"Maybe a walk through the park?" Killian offered.</p><p>Katie gave a thought a moment and then nodded. "Alright." she smiled warmly.</p><p>"Will you be joining us?" Killian asked Edward.</p><p>"Only if I'm invited." Edward replied calmly.</p><p>"Why don't you boys go on ahead just a little while I run over to the shop there to quickly grab some drinks for us all?" Katie suggested, wanting the two to become friends.</p><p>"Hm? Well, all right," Killian nodded before whispering with a small smirk. "Don't take too long~"</p><p>Katie blushed and chuckled, before scampering off. Edward and Killian seemed to stare each other down once they were alone together as Katie hoped that they would get along.</p><hr/><p>More time passed in the movie as Cherry put her face between her eyes while watching Tramp go up against the rat as this was always a bit scary and suspenseful for her to watch, especially if the rat wasn't taken care of.</p><p>"That's the scariest rat I've ever seen." Belle commented.</p><p>"Get it! Get it!" Gold was actually cheering on Tramp.</p><p>Cherry giggled a little at that, unable to resist finding it adorable. Belle looked like she was literally on the edge of her seat as Tramp squared off against the rat.</p><p>"Watch the baby!" Gold exclaimed then.</p><p>Cherry looked surprised then while they still watched. Belle covered her eyes, looking a bit nervous before looking at a few points as, of course, Tramp was being successful so far. Gold looked wide-eyed as Aunt Sarah reentered. Cherry hissed at the sight of Aunt Sarah.</p><p>"Ooh, I do not like that woman," Belle tutted and shook her head. "Almost reminds me of how Regina used to be."</p><p>Gold shook his head a little. "Regina had more taste and class compared to this woman." he said.</p><p>"I never liked her..." Cherry narrowed her eyes, referring to Aunt Sarah. "I just can't believe Jim Dear and Darling trusted her to look after Lady and the baby."</p><p>Belle lightly petted Cherry from that, though she had to agree that she didn't like Aunt Sarah much either. "I had an aunt I didn't like much like that either," she then said. "Aunt Marguerite always pressured me into getting married to a strong, brave, handsome man."</p><p>"It's okay, Goldibear," Cherry then said teasingly. "One out of three ain't bad."</p><p>Gold looked at her. "And which am I only, dearie?" he asked.</p><p>Belle giggled at that.</p><p>Cherry looked away. "Oh, look, Christmas." she then said innocently.</p><p>Gold hummed, but allowed it to slide for now.</p><p>"Naughty." Belle whispered to Cherry.</p><p>"That makes me more interesting than being Goody Good all the time~" Cherry smirked playfully.</p><p>Gold watched the film, tilting his head just a little. </p><p>"Aww..." Belle cooed at the cute baby.</p><p>"...Huh," Cherry said to herself as she saw the baby too, looking thoughtful about having her own child again, but also something she just now noticed on rewatch as an adult. "Never noticed how much that baby looked like Michael Darling in the Disney movie for Peter Pan."</p><p>Gold blinked and glanced to her to that.</p><p>"What a cute little movie..." Belle smiled softly and warmly.</p><p>"I always thought so..." Cherry said as she yawned and stretched. "Mm... I could probably go for a little cat nap."</p><p>"I'll change you back now, if you want me to, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Sure," Cherry said before she hopped down onto the floor in front of his feet. "Thanks for the movie..."</p><p>"No, no, thank you," Belle smiled. "It was very cute."</p><p>Gold clicked his fingers and Cherry returned to normal. Cherry soon stretched once she was back to normal and she let out a small, weary yawn as she looked back at them.</p><p>"Are you napping then?" Belle asked.</p><p>"Maybe for a little bit," Cherry nodded as she went to her room. "After all... I can't cause problems if I'm asleep."</p><p>"It's not you causing the problems, dearie," Gold told her. "But your magic won't be causing any more problems with that cuffbracelet." he added, so she could sleep peacefully.</p><p>"Right..." Cherry said as she looked down at the cuff. "So, uh... If I run away... Would this thing explode or something?"</p><p>"Don't run away, Cherry," Belle said in a firm and assertive tone. "And don't worry so much. Get some rest and we'll get to the bottom of this magical mystery."</p><p>Gold nodded in agreement to Belle. Cherry let out a small, nervous whimper as she nodded at them as she walked off back to her room.</p><p>"Hopefully that keeps the mysterious cases under control for a while." Belle whispered hopefully.</p><p>Gold nodded. "Though I have a feeling it's Facilier's work." he said quietly.</p><p>"...You think you might tell her that?" Belle suggested softly.</p><p>"I will..." Gold said. "Hopefully she will believe me."</p><p>"A-All right," Belle nodded. "She's a little sensitive, so be very careful."</p><p>Gold nodded. "We'll let her nap for now though." he said.</p><p>"All right," Belle said as she scooted closer to him, putting her hand against his lap with a small smirk. "You wanna help me relax until she wakes up?~"</p><p>"And how would I do that, dearie?" Gold smirked.</p><p>"Hmm... I dunno," Belle smirked back. "I guess you could put on some music and maybe you could give me a little rub?"</p><p>Gold chuckled.</p><p>"If you're up for it, that is~" Belle smirked. "I think my hand's too far in the cookie jar now~"</p><p>"I could be persuaded, dearie~" Gold smirked.</p><p>Belle smirked back before she decided to get up off of the couch and soon wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Cherry's right though... You are very handsome and adorable~..." she then whispered into his ear a bit.</p><p>Gold stiffened a little to that, but smirked. "You're playing with fire~" he warned her, though not nasty.</p><p>"Am I though?" Belle smirked back. "I'm not scared of a little old flame~"</p><p>Gold smirked and suddenly stood, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"Ooh!" Belle yelped playfully before giggling to that as she kissed him on both cheeks. "So... Our room?" she then suggested.</p><p>Gold led her upstairs wordlessly. Belle giggled, trying not to be too loud since Cherry was taking a nap and luckily, her shadow wouldn't be able to escape freely during her slumber this time, though the shadows were doing something else right now anyway.</p><hr/><p>The young worker greeted Katie at the door as she mopped up the floor beside the woman. Katie smiled and nodded her greeting as she went to grab some drinks for herself, Killian and Edward. The employee known as Baron Samdi was shown to be walking along, dressed casually though before he glanced over towards Katie with a small smirk, though he kept doing what he was doing which was browsing as he seemed to be off work today. Katie hummed softly as she collected the drinks, giving a polite smile to Baron as she made her way towards the check-out counter. Baron smiled back before smirking sneakily.</p><p>"Did you find everything okay?" The clerk asked Katie.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Katie smiled warmly.</p><p>The clerk smiled back as he rung her up and gave her the drinks back. "Receipt?" he then asked just to make sure.</p><p>"No, thank you." Katie smiled softly as she handed over the money.</p><p>"Very well," The clerk nodded, accepting the money. "You have a nice day now, Miss."</p><p>"Thank you, you too." Katie smiled before she walked out to head back to find Killian and Edward.</p><p>When Katie got outside, Killian seemed to be stepping on Edward's chest with a firm glare, looking a bit fiendish and menacing as Edward tried to fight back what flat on his back on the ground.</p><p>"Killian, Edward!" Katie called out as she hurried over.</p><p>"You look at my woman the way you look at her? Well, you can kiss my boot~" Killian mocked Edward, looking like he was about to step on the other man's face, sounding a bit unlike himself right now.</p><p>"Killian, stop!" Katie told him and carefully pulled him away and stepped between him and Edward.</p><p>Killian laughed before he was moved off of Edward before glaring towards Katie slightly. Edward grunted as he tried to sit up a bit.</p><p>"Killian, what's wrong?" Katie asked, in concern for how he was acting.</p><p>"What's wrong is that this gentleman was dishonoring you and I was just defending you," Killian replied with an innocent smile as he straightened himself out. "He was trying to cat call you."</p><p>"I just said that you looked nice today." Edward replied innocently. "Nothing bad at all, I assure you."</p><p>"Killian, even if someone cat calls me, you don't have to beat them down," Katie said soothingly. She then helped Edward up. "I left you two together to make friends, not fight." she said softly, but also firmly then.</p><p>Edward grunted as he soon caught his breath.</p><p>"Even after what happened when you were taken?" Killian asked with a firm pout.</p><p>"He hasn't tried anything due to that deal, and him keeping me there was only due to orders, Whale was the one who hurt me." Katie said softly.</p><p>Edward nodded. "I was only following orders," he then added. "I might had been rough, but I'm not a monster."</p><p>"Hmm..." Killian narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he slowly tried to calm down. "Maybe you're both right."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that, and reached up and gently stroked Killian's cheek.</p><p>"Perhaps my jealousy got the better of me," Killian soon said. "Sorry about that, Katie and Edward."</p><p>"Just don't let it happen again," Edward replied. "Jealousy is a hideous emotion sometimes."</p><p>"It's alright," Katie said quietly, lightly rubbing her chest. She then took both of their hands and joined them in a handshake hold. "Now let's get along, shake hands and make up." she smiled.</p><p>Killian and Edward stared each other down for a few moments.</p><p>"I humbly apologize." Edward said, sounding like a gentleman as he held out his hand.</p><p>"...Oh, very well," Killian said softly before he hesitated briefly as he sounded firm and warning again. "...You better not turn around and stab us both in the back, because if you do, you're getting a hook lodged right into your--"</p><p>"Killian, please stop. " Katie said not harsh but still firm. She winced and placed a hand over the area where her half of heart was and stepped between them while looking to Killian.</p><p>"...Fine," Killian said as he heaved a sharp sigh, though he began to look a bit like his old self again as the half of his heart felt something from what happened to Katie's heart somehow, at least the one that Katie knew, as he began to settle down and he shook hands with Edward. "...Katie, I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what came over me."</p><p>"Hmm..." Edward paused thoughtfully and suspiciously.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Are you okay?" she had to ask him though, as that wasn't like the Killian she knew.</p><p>"I-I'm fine... I'll be fine..." Killian replied as he rubbed his forehead. "I should probably just sit down and relax for a little while. No hard feelings, eh, Hyde?"</p><p>"Perhaps." Edward nodded, though he looked thoughtful.</p><p>"Let's go over to that bench and we can all sit down?" Katie suggested as she pointed to the nearest bench.</p><p>"That might be a good idea," Killian nodded. "I'm so sorry, Katie, I don't know what came over me."</p><p>"I'm not sure either," Edward said thoughtfully as they walked towards the bench. "I'm sure we can sort something out soon though."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "It's alright." she soothed, helping him sit down on the bench.</p><p>Killian smiled back at her softly.</p><p>"Middle?" Edward offered to Katie.</p><p>Katie smiled, sitting between them. "Only to keep the peace." she said and then to put on a united mindset she held both their hands.</p><p>"Fair enough..." Killian replied. "I probably just got a little mad at myself because of our little argument when your Bear changed my rum into milk."</p><p>Edward couldn't help but chuckle at that.</p><p>"Yes, yes, very amusing." Killian rolled his eyes at that, but not meanly as he tried to keep things light this time.</p><p>"That wasn't Cherry, Killian... I know her she wouldn't do that." Katie said softly.</p><p>"She was laughing when it happened..." Killian reminded.</p><p>"She has a dark sense of humor, but she wouldn't personally do it." Katie told him.</p><p>"Hmm..." Killian paused thoughtfully.</p><p>"You probably had an interesting reaction," Edward remarked. "How does it go? 'Got Milk'?"</p><p>"Very funny." Killian shook his head, not finding that very funny, but tried very hard not to get too angry.</p><p>"Edward, please don't joke about Killian's rum." Katie said softly, before remembering and handing them their drinks. There were two kinds for them, a nice 'single glass' bottle of rum for Killian as well as a similar one of wine for Edward, and of course the normal daytime drink that wasn't alcohol for Killian as well as a fruity juice drink for Edward. She then opened her cola, and took a sip.</p><p>"Ah... Thank you and I'm sorry." Edward said, accepting the drink, though he glanced at it strangely.</p><p>"Thank you, dear." Killian smiled warmly at Katie's charity before he took a swig.</p><p>Katie smiled happily to that. "Edward, yours is just a couple of juice flavors mixed, I thought it best not to just give you something like this right off." she said to the tallest man as she gestured to her cola.</p><p>"I see..." Edward nodded before he took a small taste just to try it before shrugging and he then drank some more, seeming to have liked it. "Hmm... Very sweet like candy."</p><p>Katie smiled, glad he liked it.</p><p>"This is an... Interesting drink..." Edward said. "What did you say it was called again?"</p><p>"It's a fruit punch drink, non-alcoholic as it's not quite late enough to drink alcohol." Katie chuckled with a smile.</p><p>"Oh... All right then, well, this fruit punch is very good." Edward nodded.</p><p>"Maybe I'll make a cake over some leftover rum," Killian smirked at Katie. "You want in on this?"</p><p>"Rum cake?" Katie smirked.</p><p>"Is there any other cake worth having?" Killian smirked back.</p><p>Edward chuckled, a little bit amused by that.</p><p>"Chocolate cake~" Katie retorted playfully.</p><p>"Oh, ruin my fun, why don't you?" Killian smirked at Katie. "So chocolate or rum cake? I think we should have a special treat sometime soon."</p><p>Katie smiled. "Maybe a chocolate and rum cake?" she suggested after a moment.</p><p>Killian soon paused to think about it for a few moments before he soon nodded as that might work out somehow.</p><p>"Is that legal?" Edward asked. "Sounds like a child's dream come true with all that richness and sweetness."</p><p>"Well, if it isn't I could make it so... Princess~" Katie said a little playfully and raised her hand as if stating a title about herself.</p><p>Killian chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Edward played along. "All Hail Her Royal Sweetness and Crankiness." he then added as Killian couldn't help but laugh, finding that rather funny, though he cupped his mouth.</p><p>Katie looked playfully affronted. "The Sweetness, maybe... but 'Crankiness'?" she gasped. "I think I better go and find someone who appreciates my company more~" she then playfully huffed, standing up and went to walk off not expecting to get far.</p><p>"Wait! Don't go!" Killian called before he took Katie's hand and he dropped down on one knee with a small grin.</p><p>Edward watched in mild amusement as something deep down inside him began to change. Katie had to stop and turned, hiding a small smile as she looked down at him as on his knee he was shorter.</p><p>"You know I love you and admire you..." Killian said to her. "You are a mermaid while I'm the sea-monster with a teamed wild beast deep inside of me~"</p><p>"Well, you're not a monster, but I thank you for your compliment~" Katie smiled sweetly then. "And I love and admire you too, my Captain." she said softly.</p><p>Edward just watched in silence as he drank up.</p><p>"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." Killian continued with a small smile.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod and smile to that.</p><p>"So... Allow me to treat you to this chocolate rum cake adventure into deliciousness~" Killian smiled back. "We can have it wherever you like... As long as I get to see your smiling and angelic face."</p><p>Katie blushed and couldn't help but giggle to that. "Oh you charmer," she blushed and gently took her hand away to try to cover her blushing cheeks.</p><p>"What can I say? My mother raised a gentleman," Killian smiled. "And I see she was put to good use in my younger years and you get to experience Charming Captain Killian Jones."</p><p>Katie gave a small soft smile to that and then once her cheeks weren't so pink she gently stroked his before helping him up.</p><p>"Ah... This is nice." Killian smiled back at Katie once he settled himself down.</p><p>A shadow soon seemed to whiz by as Edward noticed it, though the other two he was with didn't seem to as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and curiously. Katie smiled warmly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Morning Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, Katie and Edward were both on the way back to Granny's Inn.</p><p>"Well, this is our stop," Killian said to Katie as they got to the door. "Unless you're sure you want to stay here and not with me until things have cooled down with your parents?" he then asked with a small, playful puppy dog pout.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I don't want to be a burden, Killian," she said softly. "But we'll both sleep on it tonight, and if you still want me to stay with you I'll do it, if I'm not ready to speak to my parents." she told him with a warm, but small smile.</p><p>"All right then," Killian said with a small smile back. "But you have my new number and I have yours... Rest in Peace old phone, right?" he then added as a light joke even if that was his fault.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile. She then leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Killian smiled back as he took the kiss before holding her face with his hand to keep the kiss to make it last a bit longer, winking at himself a bit as Edward already decided to go on ahead inside. Katie squeaked in surprise to that, but her eyes closed a little as she let him deepen the kiss a little. Killian chuckled, turning a bit red in the face and he started to sweat a little bit.</p><p>Katie pulled away when she needed to breathe. "Well, that was a nice good night kiss~" she breathed.</p><p>"Yes, I want you to have sweet dreams tonight and I wish to be a visitor to those dreams." Killian smirked as he winked at her.</p><p>"Well, I better head in, rebook the room, and then settle down so I can fall asleep faster then, huh?" Katie giggled.</p><p>"All right," Killian chuckled with a smirk. "You have a good night now, Katie.. I shall await for another visit with each other."</p><p>Katie nodded and then pressed one more gentle kiss to his lips before she headed inside. Killian smiled before he then went to head back over to his ship for the rest of the evening, having a bit of a spring in his step. Katie giggled, and booked in again, paying for another night, before she went upstairs to the room she was assigned for that evening. Granny nodded at Katie and let her go off once that was taken care of. Katie soon headed to her room, and then decided to try for an earlier night, but took another shower so she would still be clean. Edward spied on Katie again, though he felt something hurting and aching in his heart, finding himself unable to keep doing it much longer, so he stopped to just before she stepped into the shower and began to wonder what was wrong with him.</p><hr/><p>Long after her power nap, Cherry was distracting herself with her laptop computer as she was lying down on the bed of her room, typing away a storm, pondering what to get to eat probably later. Gold was making dinner.</p><p>Belle decided to sit by a window and read one of her books before sniffing the air and smiled. "Mm... Smells heavenly~..." she said to herself. "I wonder how long until--"</p><p>Cherry's bedroom door soon opened and closed and her feet were heard on the floor, traveling down the hallway.</p><p>"Too late." Belle then smirked at herself.</p><p>Gold smirked as he heard that too. Cherry peeked her head out into the kitchen, sniffing as she tried to follow the scent like a cartoon animal before she suddenly fell in the middle of the floor and she dashed behind the wall again before looking sheepish.</p><p>"Dinner will be ready shortly, if you could set the table and fetch Belle that would be very helpful~" Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Aww, Goldibear..." Cherry playfully whined about setting up the table before she walked off. "Okieh~"</p><p>Gold smirked a little. Cherry playfully grumbled to herself like she was frustrated and annoyed while she set the table, showing that she was clearly feeling much better now before she then went to go and get Belle. Gold smiled a little to that, glad Cherry was feeling better. Cherry and Belle took a few moments before they soon came to join him to dinner, though Cherry a bit quicker since she always felt a bit extra hungry or thirsty after a nap. Gold soon dished up the food and put it in the middle so everyone could help themselves.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"Hungry... Enough talking... Food..." Cherry said as she began to help herself eagerly. "Mm... I love a man who can cook~" she then cooed while gushing a bit.</p><p>"Well, luckily I can do that." Gold smirked a little.</p><p>"It smells and looks great." Belle beamed.</p><p>Cherry didn't say anything else as she just already helped herself to the food, nearly stuffing her face which made her look like a chipmunk due to her dimples. Gold smiled and soon made himself a plate before starting to eat.</p><p>"I didn't bother anyone with my typing, did I?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"No, I was curious of what you were writing about, but it's fine," Belle replied. "That's your business."</p><p>"No, you didn't bother me either, dearie." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"I'll be sure to show you when it's done and edited." Cherry smiled sheepishly as she was working on a special project.</p><hr/><p>Overall, a good evening was had by all. Gold was getting ready for bed himself, having sent the ladies up ahead. Belle smiled warmly at him as she followed Cherry upstairs as the younger woman yawned softly. Gold smiled as he watched them go. Belle and Cherry soon both got ready in the bathroom before they split up together and went to their respective bedrooms for the night. A shadow soon came to sneak up right behind Gold to cast over him.</p><p>"Same room, dearies," Gold called up before his eyes flashed as he looked to the shadow. "Leave now, shadow being or you will find I'm not easy to deal with." he told it.</p><p>The shadow soon backed away before disappearing like a coward.</p><p>"Oh! Um, okay!" Belle's voice replied.</p><p>"I guess I'll go this way now~" Cherry's voice added before yelping. "Wah! Pillow traffic jam!"</p><p>Gold smirked to the shadow running off then went to join the ladies. Belle smiled as she sat up at the front of the bed while Cherry was lying on her stomach with her feet hanging over her head as she was at the end of the bed, playing on her phone.</p><p>"Blasted birds... I'll show YOU what angry looks like..." Cherry muttered to herself.</p><p>Gold soon entered and climbed into bed on Cherry's other side. Cherry looked a bit wide-eyed before she put her phone down and scooched over against Belle's lap.</p><p>"What took you so long?~" Belle teased as she helped Cherry so that she wouldn't fall off of the bed.</p><p>Gold chuckled. "Lie down, dearies, it's just sleeping." he said with a small smirk.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry said, crawling off a bit as she leaned down right over him then with a small smirk as she went to plug up her phone for the night. "Yoink!"</p><p>Belle giggled at that before Cherry got off and soon went to crawl back to the end to lie down and get comfortable. Gold however pulled her up to the middle and held one of her hands to keep her there.</p><p>"W-W-What the...?" Cherry uttered out. "What're you...?"</p><p>Belle saw that and soon decided to do the same on the other side, giggling a bit.</p><p>"Sleep time, shh~" Gold smirked.</p><p>Cherry's eyes darted back and forth. Belle then turned out the light and bundled down as she held Cherry's left hand.</p><p>"...What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Cherry asked awkwardly.</p><p>"Then you can wake one of us, we won't mind." Gold said quietly.</p><p>"...Okay," Cherry said softly. "...Good night."</p><p>"Good night, my dears." Gold told the two.</p><p>"Good night..." Cherry and Belle replied softly as they went to drift off to sleep that night.</p><p>Cherry tried to adjust since this was something new to her as she nuzzled between the two before she drifted off to sleep. Gold closed his eyes as even he started to drift off a little. Cherry muttered a bit in her sleep since she was on her back. Belle smiled as she slept easily and soundly.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Katie was in bed and starting to settle down, ready to sleep for the night. Just before she got settled into bed, her phone started to ring.  Katie took a look at the caller ID and then answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Um... Hey, Katie..." David's voice greeted softly. "How's it going?"</p><p>"H-Hi, Dad." Katie said softly.</p><p>"How... How's it going?" David asked bashfully.</p><p>"It's going fine... H-How are you and Mom?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>"We're doing fine..." David replied. "We miss you a lot though. Y-Your mother and I, I mean."</p><p>"I miss you both too, but I won't change my mind about Cherry... I know she didn't do any of those things." Katie said softly, but did have to let him know.</p><p>"Yes... I understand," David sighed. "And I'm sorry I said what I said... Your mother and I both are sorry... We shouldn't have said those things."</p><p>"I-I will forgive you, if you can apologize to Cherry too." Katie said softly.</p><p>"We will," David replied. "I just have to know... When do you think you'll be coming back home?"</p><p>"M-Maybe tomorrow?" was the best Katie could offer. "I love you though, Dad, you and Mom." she told him softly.</p><p>"Tomorrow sounds nice," David said softly. "We were wrong and I'm sorry, we miss seeing you and your little friend."</p><p>"Good night, Dad, we'll speak more tomorrow," Katie said softly then. "I didn't sleep the best last night so I'm having an earlier night." she said quietly.</p><p>"All right, you have a good night now," David smiled. "Thank you for taking my call at least. Good night, my little princess~" he then added, sounding like a typical dad now.</p><p>Katie giggled to that. "Good night Prince Father," she said softly. "Give my love to Mom too." she told him before she would let him hang up first.</p><p>"I will," David chuckled. "Night-Night." he then said one last time before hanging up.</p><p>"Sleep sweet." Katie said softly before hanging up after he did, then placed her phone in reach before starting to settle down.</p><hr/><p>David smiled warmly after hanging up, looking a bit happy and relieved to have the call.</p><p>"How was she?" Mary Margaret asked him softly.</p><p>Katie soon settled down to try to sleep herself.</p><p>"She was pretty alright, going to bed early tonight though," David replied to her. "Guess she had a big night last night."</p><p>Mary Margaret couldn't help but look a little curious. She gave a small smile. "What about coming home?" she asked hopefully.</p><p>"She'll be coming back tomorrow," David said softly. "I'm just glad she did decide to come back home, though some apologies will be in order of course."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small nod. "Of course," she agreed. "Maybe we should head to bed ourselves~" she then suggested quietly, wanting to be well-rested so she could be fully awake when meeting Katie up tomorrow again.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," David nodded as he walked off. "I'll be right with you in a few moments, my Snow White~" he then said with a grin on his face.</p><p>"I shall be waiting, My Prince Charming~" Mary Margaret giggled softly.</p><p>David chuckled before he soon walked off to finish getting ready for bed in the bathroom before he then walked on out to go and join her to bed. Mary Margaret smiled at her husband.</p><p>"Now then," David smiled back. "Whatya say we have a bit of more alone time until sometime tomorrow?"</p><p>"I think we can~" Mary Margaret grinned.</p><p>"All right then," David chuckled as he went to climb into bed with her, rubbing up against her before he got comfortable. "I'm gonna let you find out why I call myself 'The Snowblow Master'."</p><p>Mary Margaret giggled and smirked a little. David chuckled as he dove in for Mary Margaret then, holding her face with one hand as he began to give her a sweet and deep kiss right on the lips.</p><hr/><p>Katie soon drifted off to sleep, finding it much easier now she wasn't so worried over Killian and her fight and the fight between her and her parents. Someone soon came into the room, trying very hard to be quiet while standing over Katie as she drifted off to sleep and grinned darkly while watching her sleep. Katie murmured as the person's shadow fell over her from the window. She turned onto her other side and slowly opened her eyes as she could sense she wasn't alone in the room. The other person soon took off and went to hide so that they wouldn't be seen so easily or quickly.</p><p>Katie muttered. "Darn shadow, haunting my mind..." she muttered then turned back over to her starting position and cuddled up to a pillow, kicking a leg from under the cover as it was quite warm and starting to drift off again.</p><p>The stranger peeked out a bit, watching her from afar with a wicked and crafty smirk forming while looking over Katie like a guardian angel or something even creepier and probably worse than a phantom. Katie soon drifted right off to sleep. The stranger kept watching for as long as possible that night. The stranger soon went to take one pillow away from the bed before darting off to another side of the room a bit. </p><p>Katie glanced to the lack of pillows. "I'm missing a pillow." she mumbled but shrugged and tried to go back to sleep.</p><p>The stranger lightly chuckled at that.</p><p>Katie's eyes shot open at the chuckle and then looked in the direction it came from. "Alright, who dares disturb my slumber?!" she almost growled, her mood grouchy when she was trying to sleep.</p><p>The stranger soon tried to hide away and keep quiet then, but it was a familiar stranger who kept quiet.</p><p>"Whoever you are I want my pillow back~" Katie murmured as she went to stand up to fetch her pillow back from whoever it was anyway.</p><p>The pillow was soon thrown right at Katie's face before the door opened and closed before the stranger could be seen. Katie grunted in shock, then not caring about her state of undress as most others were asleep she charged after the intruder.</p><p>"Katie... Are you all right...?" Edward asked innocently. "I thought I heard a loud sound outside my door."</p><p>"Someone or something came into my room, did you see anyone?" Katie asked him. She then realized she was practically naked and would be definitely considered naked by the standards of his time and blushed deeply.</p><p>"I heard something, but I'm afraid I didn't see anyone," Edward said softly before he awkwardly turned away, putting his hand to his face a bit. "Erm... Uh... I suggest you put on some extra clothes though if you, uh, wish to go exploring..." he then said with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"I-I'll just return to bed, whoever it was woke me up..." Katie said embarrassedly and went to leave, blushing a pretty kind of pink.</p><p>"I'm sorry that had to happen," Edward soothed. "I hope you have a better sleep... I can stay awake a little longer if you want me to keep an eye out for you?" he then offered.</p><p>"O-Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that." Katie blushed.</p><p>"It was a thought," Edward shrugged bashfully. "But if you think you're well enough to sleep alone tonight."</p><p>"I-I can't ask you to sit up and watch over me, Edward," Katie said softly.</p><p>"Well, if you insist," Edward then said. "Might I suggest some music on that... Calling device of yours?" he then suggested as advice. "Might help calm you down? ...I know some good old-fashioned music always soothes my inner demon and beasts."</p><p>"The cell phone? I could, I guess," Katie said softly, she then bit her lip. "But what if the person or being comes back?" she then asked, more to herself quietly.</p><p>"If you're really that nervous, I think I should keep a closer eye on you tonight," Edward replied. "Or maybe invite your pirate friend over if you're skittish since you trust him."</p><p>"Oh, Edward, I do trust you." Katie told him, turning to him then and reaching up to at least touch his shoulder.</p><p>"You do?" Edward asked with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Katie nodded with a small and sincere smile. "I do." she agreed softly.</p><p>"I appreciate that," Edward smiled back. "Most people are just put off by me being big, tall, and a bit ill-tempered and treat me like I'm a scary freak or something."</p><p>"You're not a freak, you might be big and tall but that's just you, and everyone can be a bit ill-tempered now and then." Katie said softly. She then blushed but gave him a hug.</p><p>Edward blinked, surprised of the hug, but it was not unwelcome to him.</p><p>Katie had to wrap an arm around his waist, though her other came to rest over his heart. "You have a heart, like everyone else does." she smiled softly.</p><p>"Yes..." Edward nodded a bit as his heart beat when she felt it. "Not everyone gets that like you do, but you are very observant, my dear~"</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "While I don't have a whole of my own anymore, I still have half thanks to the love of Killian." Katie said softly.</p><p>"He seems to be the whole world to you and you to him," Edward replied. "I do hope I find someone like that for myself eventually."</p><p>"I know you will." Katie gave a soft smile to him, then literally had to give a little hop so she could try and reach his cheek to give it a small kiss.</p><p>Edward lightly chuckled, amused by the gesture and endeared by the kiss. "Thank you, Katie," he then said. "Now, I think you've spent enough time awake right now and should head back to sleep now."</p><p>"A-Alright." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Good night then, Katie." Edward wished.</p><p>"Good night, Edward." Katie said softly.</p><p>Edward nodded and soon let her go off to bed then as he went back into his room. Katie sighed softly as she went back to bed, making sure to lock the door. Edward then closed his own door and went to get to his bed, seeing an extra pillow in his room, though he either felt seriously confused or secretly hiding other feelings about why it was in there.</p><p>Katie looked over the bedding and grumbled. "You know what? Fine, I don't need that third pillow..." she muttered and then settled down and soon drifted off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Gold was holding Cherry's hand warmly, having actually fallen into a full, though normal, sleep. Cherry wiggled a bit as she tried to stumble out of bed to get up and walk out only to get flung and pulled right back right in the middle of the bed as she grunted with wide eyes as she seemed to forget about the hand holding. Belle smiled warmly, her hand still on Cherry's other hand.</p><p>"Sleep, dearie..." Gold murmured.</p><p>"But I--" Cherry whispered.</p><p>"Sleepy time." Belle replied.</p><p>"...I have to pee..." Cherry grumbled with a pout.</p><p>"Alright..." Gold murmured and let her hand go.</p><p>Belle then let go eventually. Cherry let out a small tired groan as she scooched down before yelping as she fell flat on the floor before she then stood up and walked off to the bathroom, mumbling to herself on the way before she shut the door behind her. Gold waited for Cherry to return. Belle slept peacefully, unlike her husband who was a bit more awake even though it was late enough at night as it was.</p><p>Cherry soon flushed and began to wash her hands, staring at her reflection before sighing. She then dried her hands as she decided to get a quick glass of water, staring down into the sink as she filled the glass up before she looked back up in her reflection before letting out a startled shriek as she dropped the glass as she jumped back as her heart jumped as her reflection changed into the form of Ursula looking right at her through the mirror. "Aaah!"</p><p>The Ursula in the mirror seemed to smirk. Gold jolted a little and got out of bed to check Cherry was alright. Cherry soon took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily as she looked at the mirror, wondering if she was just seeing things or not.</p><p>"Cherry?!" Gold called out.</p><p>"Hello dear~" Ursula smirked. </p><p>"No... You can't be here..." Cherry said, turning away from the woman in the mirror. "I'm dreaming."</p><p>"Why can't I?" Ursula asked. "I have magic after all~" she said.</p><p>"No, no..." Cherry shook her head before she cried out. "RUMPLE! HELP!"</p><p>Belle jolted a bit as that screaming woke her up suddenly before she gasped as everyone else in the bed was gone except for her. Gold hurried to that, coming to where Cherry was. Ursula then disappeared.</p><p>Cherry shivered in the corner of the bathroom, looking a bit nervous and scared. "What the hell was that?" she then muttered to herself. "I must be seeing things..."</p><p>"What happened?" Gold asked her as he looked around.</p><p>"Don't you see?!" Cherry cried out, sounding a bit crazy right now. "She was there! Looking right at me and talking to me!"</p><p>"Who was, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Who else? Ursula!" Cherry replied as she stood up and pointed at the mirror. "She's right--" she then stopped before looking to only see her reflection. "...There," she then finished in defeat and anguish. "Oh, come on! You gotta be freakin' kidding me with that shit..."</p><p>"Ursula was there in the mirror?" Gold asked, just to make sure he understood correctly.</p><p>"Yes! Yes!" Cherry told him before she fell to her knees. "I am not crazy!" </p><p>"Well, while I haven't seen it myself, I know most of their tricks... So don't worry, Dearie, I believe you." Gold assured her.</p><p>Cherry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she then said. "I just... I don't know what that was all about... She was there... I kinda felt... Sick."</p><p>"Sick?" Gold asked in concern.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm sure of it," Cherry said as she stood up and walked over beside him a little. "...Let's just get back into bed... A-A-And I promise I'll try not to run away this time... Wh-Why would I wanna leave?"</p><p>Gold pressed the back of his hand against her forehead to check her temperature.</p><p>"Ooh..." Cherry looked a bit wide-eyed and blushy-faced, sweating a bit, as that felt suddenly, though she was a bit warm right now, that was mostly from hormones as she tried to keep herself together for his sake. "Heh... No fever... But my blood's burning for you and Belle?"</p><p>"Hmm~" Gold hummed, with a slight purry undertone.</p><p>"Uh... Yes... Right... Time for bed..." Cherry grinned bashfully.</p><p>Gold then offered her his hand. Cherry looked over and soon accepted his hand calmly this time since they were official now before they went off together.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Belle asked them quietly and calmly as she met them in the hallway. "I heard screaming."</p><p>"Just something in the mirror." Gold demurred for now.</p><p>"Oh... Well, I hope it's gone now..." Belle said softly. "Are you done, Cherry?"</p><p>"For now, yes." Cherry nodded.</p><p>"All right," Belle said before smirking, playfully dark and mostly lustful. "Because I doubt Rumple is going to let you go away again like that for the rest of the evening and I plan to do the same~"</p><p>"I ain't afraid of no ghost." Cherry grinned sheepishly as Belle just glanced over at her husband, feeling confused.</p><p>Gold chuckled a little. He then led Cherry to the bed. Belle soon went back over to her side of the bed. Cherry picked up her phone, just to make sure before she flinched at the bright light and soon turned it off for the night as she went to go to her space in the middle. Gold leaned over Cherry then to give Belle a little kiss, before he then did the same to Cherry herself. Belle smiled softly and warmly from the kiss. Cherry had a chipmunky giggle as she squirmed and wiggled in the bed from her kiss, flopping around a bit. Gold chuckled before lying down so they could sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning soon came in warm, but overcast. Katie woke up and soon got ready for the day. She then left her room after stripping the bedding off for Granny and putting it in the room's washing basket. She locked the door and then headed down to the desk to give the key back. Edward peeked his head out his door as he thought he heard something before looking over and watched Katie a bit, but tried not to be perverted or creepy, though that ship had sailed a long time ago.</p><p>"I can feel you lurking~" Katie grinned as she then glanced over her shoulder to Edward.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward replied innocently. "I just wanted to make sure you slept alright last night."</p><p>"I did when I finally drifted off, thank you," Katie smiled to him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him.</p><p>"I did once I got to sleep," Edward nodded as he stepped down the stairs to come over to see her a bit closer. "I was just hoping that nothing bad would happen to you."</p><p>"Well, nothing did," Katie smiled warmly to him. Then had an idea. "Would you maybe like to come for a jog with me?" she offered. "You won't offend me if I say no." she told him.</p><p>"Hmm... I suppose some fresh air might be a good idea..." Edward replied. "Would you mind waiting a few minutes though?"</p><p>"Of course." Katie smiled to him.</p><p>Edward gave a small smile back as he went back into his room for a bit.</p><p>"Good morning, dear," Granny yawned as she came by. "Was this your final night or are you staying until later today?"</p><p>"I think this is my last night here, I got a call from my dad last night, so if I don't end up sleeping there though I'll stay with Killian tonight," Katie told the woman with a soft smile. "The bed has been stripped, but something mischevious stole a pillow last night so that's why there is one less in my room from last night." she then told her softly, as she held out the key.</p><p>"I see..." Granny nodded as she wrote something down in her book before accepting the key. "Thank you, dear. I hope it was a good stay, despite of the pillow thief."</p><p>"It was, thank you, Granny." Katie smiled warmly. She then smiled as she was waiting for Edward.</p><p>"I'm glad." Granny smiled back.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Let's go." she said, and soon went on a jog with him. She decided to go through the woods a little too, as it was a nice enough day to.</p><p>Edward followed as best as he could, though he luckily had enough strength and energy to do so despite the early morning, but he could help but yawn a few times. He looked all around their surroundings as they made it into the woods before he glanced at a cabin, looking curiously at it, though tried not to make a big fuss over it.</p><p>Katie noticed it too. "Shall we go investigate?" she had to ask him for his opinion.</p><p>"If you think that's a good idea," Edward replied. "Have you seen this cabin before?"</p><p>"No." Katie said, as she personally hadn't but quietly approached to look in.</p><p>Edward looked to her and soon walked with her to go and check out the cabin. It looked like a pretty woodsy and comfortable enough cabin with a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room area, a couple of bedrooms.</p><p>"This must be where Goldilocks lives after the Enchanted Forest?" Edward guessed.</p><p>"I wouldn't know," Katie said softly. "But I don't think so." she added softly.</p><p>"If there are three bears, I'm going to start running." Edward smirked to help lighten the situation.</p><p>"What are you doing on my property?" A familiar voice asked from right behind Katie and Edward, sounding a bit firm.</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise. "Actually the woods belongs to everyone in Storybrooke," she automatically found herself correcting. She then turned. "Oh, Mr. Samdi," she noticed. "Sorry I've just never seen this cabin before." she then said apologetically.</p><p>Edward glanced over with Katie then.</p><p>"I see..." Baron said, mysteriously. "Interesting to see you outside of the store though..." he then said as a light joke.</p><p>Katie gave a small chuckle to that.</p><p>"Up pretty early, aren't we?" Baron then asked as he was coming closer to them.</p><p>"Jog." Edward nodded.</p><p>"I see," Baron smirked then. "I was just collecting some breakfast for myself~"</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "We'll just head off, now we know you live here." she said softly, though was a little nervous at his sudden smirking.</p><p>"All right then," Baron smirked lightly. "I'd ask you to step inside, but you look busy right now."</p><p>"A bit busy, yes." Edward nodded.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "See you around." she said and was about to leave with Edward.</p><p>Ursula came from the side of the house an empty washbasket in hand.</p><p>"Run along then," Baron nodded. "You have a nice day now, dear."</p><p>Edward glanced over towards Ursula before he would walk on out with Katie fully.</p><p>"Y-You too~" Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Oh, guests?" Ursula then spoke up. "I insist we invite them in for a drink, Baron dear~" she said.</p><p>Edward just glanced over a bit.</p><p>"Ah... Well, if they have nothing else planned," Baron said with a bit of a friendly-looking grin. "We don't receive visitors very often."</p><p>Katie was about to politely decline but Ursula interrupted.</p><p>"I <em>INSIST</em>," Ursula said, with a nice though firm voice. "You are friends with our Cherry, aren't you?" she smiled to Katie.</p><p>"Ah... That tiny girl with the confusing sense of humor... Yes..." Edward nodded.</p><p>"Well... This is a really nice honor then, isn't it?" Facilier smirked then as he looked over at Katie as well.</p><p>"Y-Yes... She's like a sister to me." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"That sounds nice," Facilier nodded. "Then you really must come along and join us~"</p><p>"You too, if you wish, Mr. Hyde~" Ursula smiled as she ushered Katie inside.</p><p>"I suppose." Edward replied as he decided to go on inside.</p><p>"I'll be right there," Facilier nodded. "Make yourselves at home..." he then shared a smirk with Ursula once their guests came on inside.</p><p>Ursula smirked slyly behind their backs to Facilier. She then took them inside and started to make them a drink.</p><p>Facilier chuckled a bit as he walked off and checked his cards while also collecting some food in his basket. "Edward Hyde and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," he said to himself with a small smirk. "How very interesting... Two unlikely friends brought together to make things right in Storybrooke... Now for another phase in the curse..."</p><hr/><p>"Always wanna be starting something... Always wanna be starting something... You're a vegetable~..." Cherry muttered in her sleep as she was bundled between her two lovers, sounding a bit groggy before she fully woke up that morning.</p><p>Gold smiled a little as he looked to both his loves, then got up and decided to do one more breakfast before he would allow them to do a couple of the meals too if they wanted. <em>'Vegetable?'</em> he thought to himself with a smirk.</p><p>Once he left the bed, Cherry soon cuddled right up to Belle, babbling in her sleep with a small smirk. "Mamasaymamamso, Mamasaymamaso, Mamasaymamaso, Mama Goose So~... Hee-Hee~..."</p><p>Gold shook his head fondly. Cherry giggled in her sleep as she snuggled up to Belle as he began to leave. Gold went down to the kitchen to start the breakfast.</p><p>"Scrambled eggs!" Belle called out just before he was out of earshot as she wrapped her hands around Cherry to cover her ears a bit.</p><p>Cherry muffled and shuffled around suddenly as that woke her up.</p><p>"Shh... Go to sleep, Baby Bear~..." Belle whispered with a giggle.</p><p>"Very well~" Gold chuckled as he managed to hear that.</p><p>"Good morning, dear," Granny yawned as she came by. "Was this your final night or are you staying until later today?"</p><p>"I want fried eggs!" Cherry called out once she got free, sprawling a bit as Belle cuddled into her.</p><p>Gold soon started to make the food. Cherry and Belle shared a look with each other before Cherry yelped as she was suddenly pushed down and the older woman was on top.</p><hr/><p>Gold soon dished up breakfast and called the two women down. Belle soon came down the stairs, though Cherry changed herself into a cat this time so that she would be quicker down the stairs before she soon changed back once she came to her seat, both of their hair was messed up and they both seemed a bit giggly around him right now. Gold raised an eyebrow and subtly glanced at Cherry's wrist.</p><p>Cherry seemed to be missing her cuff. "Food time..." she said, getting ready to eat.</p><p>Belle nodded before looking nervous as she bit her lip then. "It looks so good," she then quickly said. "We should eat it right now and enjoy this lovely morning together. Good? Good..."</p><p>Gold snapped his fingers and the cuff came back on, this time only he would be able to take it off her. He also made sure to see if Belle had any compulsions on her to have done that.</p><p>Cherry looked over and groaned in defeat. "...I should've known he would've noticed that..." she said before folding her arms and staring at the floor like a stubborn child.</p><p>Belle looked over at him bashfully and innocently. "...I'm sorry!" she then cried out. "I had to help her... She just gave me those cute little puppy dog eyes~"</p><p>"That cuff is on there for her protection, or should we just let the darkness consume her?" Gold told Belle, then looked to Cherry. "Only I can take that off, dearie, and it's on there to protect you." he told her.</p><p>Belle didn't answer his question, she just frowned and agreed that he was right.</p><p>"I don't like it..." Cherry pouted before she looked up at him with sad puppy eyes, putting a finger up to one of her dimples to look cute. "Can't I just leave it off for a little while?~"</p><p>"No, dearie, you may be cute, but I won't take it off you." Gold told her.</p><p>"Hmph..." Cherry pouted as she hugged her hands over her stomach before she sat up. "...At least the eggs look good..." she then said, breaking up her toast into pieces to go onto the eggs before she would eat them and soon began to do so.</p><p>"Taste nice too." Belle added as she decided to already eat up.</p><p>Gold then started to eat his breakfast too. Cherry and Belle ate up their breakfast, though at least the cuff wasn't itchy as it was a quiet breakfast so far.</p><p>"A-Any plans today?" Cherry asked softly. "I thought maybe... I could go outside... Visit the library... And do absolutely nothing magical at all..."</p><p>"Well, with the cuff on you won't be able to do magic, maybe you could go to the library with Belle though." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Could I?" Cherry asked Belle with her puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Aww~..." Belle cooed before she suddenly hugged Cherry. "Mm... Of course you can~"</p><p>Cherry muffled, waving her arms out from the sudden hug. Why must she always be a sandwich whenever it comes to Belle? Gold had to chuckle a little to that. Cherry and Belle soon both went back to sitting down to finish up their breakfast once they got out of the hug.</p><p>Gold finished up his. "Will you girls join me for lunch?" he then asked.</p><p>"Sure!" Belle smiled.</p><p>"As long as you promise not to yell at me~" Cherry pouted softly.</p><p>"Why would I shout at you?" Gold asked.</p><p>"I dunno..." Cherry said softly. "Guess that was just a silly dream, but don't worry about it..." she then grinned sheepishly. "Next to Killian or Regina yelling at nothing... Just forget it~"</p><p>Belle frowned softly in concern. Gold frowned a little in concern to that too.</p><p>Cherry soon finished up her breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast," she then said. "I'll get the dishes."</p><p>"I'll get them today, why don't you sit and relax a little bit?" Belle suggested, stopping her as she decided to clear the table today.</p><p>"Thank you, dearie," Gold told Belle. He stood himself and kissed her cheek before kissing Cherry's cheek too. "I'll head off to work." he said.</p><p>"Okay..." Cherry said as she scratched the cuff a little bit, though of course, that wouldn't do in getting it off. "Have a good day."</p><p>"See you at lunch, Rumple." Belle smiled warmly at him.</p><p>"See you at lunch, dearies." Gold said as he went to get ready for work.</p><p>"Goodbye." Cherry and Belle replied as he left and it was now just the two of them.</p><p>Gold waved to them. The girls waved at him before Cherry soon went to get ready for the day and get dressed as Belle went to wash up her dishes. Regina glared at her apple tree and stomped the ground a few times in anger and annoyance as it was getting a little bad again. Gold glanced as he drove past.</p><p>"Dammit..." Regina grumbled as she stormed off back inside her home. "If that little bitch did this, I swear, I'm gonna freeze her in place and skin her alive and then I'll bring her back to life and do it again and again and again..."</p><hr/><p>"This place looks and feels really cozy." Edward had to admit to Ursula.</p><p>"Thank you, and once Baron comes inside I insist you tell us all about Cherry." Ursula said to Hyde then told Katie.</p><p>"A-Alright..." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"I couldn't tell you too much," Edward said softly. "But she has a very interesting sense of humor... She was talking in riddles when I first saw her... Something about my mother being a slowblower and sounding like a ranting German saying that she would be back?"</p><p>Katie gave a small giggle and patted Edward's hand.</p><p>"Are you two hungry?" Facilier asked as he came by inside then.</p><p>"I don't think my stomach's awake right now." Edward chuckled bashfully.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, thank you." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Baron cooks very well~" Ursula smiled to them.</p><p>"...Maybe just a little plate of eggs." Edward shrugged.</p><p>"Now you're talkin'," Facilier chuckled as he soon walked off to do that as he went right into the kitchen. "No one can resist my good, old-fashioned cookin'~"</p><p>"A-Alright." Katie agreed then quietly.</p><p>Facilier nodded in approval.</p><p>"I never could say no to a good meal." Edward bashfully said to Katie.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"So... How's your day...?" Edward awkwardly asked Ursula.</p><p>"It's been fine so far~" Ursula smiled.</p><p>"That's nice." Edward nodded.</p><p>"It does seem like a lovely and perfect day so far," Facilier beamed. "I'm so glad you decided to join us~"</p><hr/><p>After breakfast and Katie telling Ursula and 'Baron' about Cherry, Katie gave a soft smile. "We better carry on." she said softly and politely.</p><p>"Thank you for coming," Facilier smiled back. "It was nice to spend some time from you without you needing to spend a penny in the store~"</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nod. "It's always nice to make friends." she said.</p><p>"Very nice, I just hope you didn't mind the singing I gave you during your breakfast." Facilier chuckled.</p><p>"Sing better than I do," Edward smirked. "Now, I suppose we'll get out of your hair now."</p><p>Ursula smiled. "Thank you for telling us about Cherry." she told Katie, and even gave the girl a hug.</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise from the hug but gently patted the woman on the back in the hug.</p><p>"Glad I could somewhat help." Edward said as he shook hands with the man of the house.</p><p>"We should do this again sometime, you have a safe journey back now." Facilier nodded.</p><p>Ursula then pulled Edward away to shake his hand herself. Katie blinked and offered her hand to shake 'Baron's'. "Baron" looked over and smiled, holding his hand out to Katie then. Edward looked at the couple, feeling something suspicious. In fact, he felt it during the whole visit, but he did his best to keep it to himself so he wouldn't be seen as rude or just lashing out as he decided he would do a little more investigating for Katie's sake.</p><p>Katie put her hand in his to shake it. "Thank you for breakfast." she told him.</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear," Facilier smiled. "It's also been nice to get to know you better and to meet a special friend of my little princess's."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. "Well, good bye for now." she said.</p><p>"So long and don't be a stranger." Facilier nodded as he went back inside with Ursula.</p><p>"See you much later then." Edward added as he escorted Katie out the door so that they could leave the cabin for right now.</p><p>Katie gave a polite wave. "Sh-Shall we jog back to town?" she asked him then.</p><p>"Yes, I believe we shall," Edward nodded. "Maybe I'll take a quick nap before lunch since you got me out of bed so early." he then added as a bit of a tease.</p><p>"You were the one stalking me, my good sir~" Katie gently nudged him in the side before jogging off ahead with a giggle.</p><p>"Oh... So I was," Edward chuckled before he went to follow her. "So, you want me to take you to the door and I'll get back to the inn then?" he then asked calmly and politely.</p><p>"That would be lovely." Katie smiled warmly to him.</p><p>"All right," Edward smiled back. "I enjoyed the jogging company at least. It's nice to meet people who can see the good in me."</p><p>Katie smiled and took his hand soothingly before they continued jogging. Edward looked to her as they soon went off again, though he was a bit slower than she was, but he did manage to catch up. Katie smiled to Edward, then once they arrived at her mother's apartment she looked a little nervous.</p><p>"Well, here we are," Edward said as he stood with Katie. "That was a nice little jog even if it was really early."</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Katie said softly. She gave a small smile. "You have my number now, so if you need anything call me." she told him softly.</p><p>"Sure thing," Edward nodded. "Just forgive me if it's a little awkward at first."</p><p>"It's alright, if you need me just tell me you need me and I'll be on my way." Katie smiled soothingly to him, and then knocked on the door to the apartment.</p><p>Edward nodded. "Adieu." he then told her before walking off.</p><hr/><p>"Just a sec!" David's voice replied on the other side.</p><p>Katie nervously rubbed her arm as she waited.</p><p>Eventually, David came down to the door with a warm and inviting smile. "Katie... There you are..." he said, sounding and looking very happy to see her again.</p><p>"Hi, Dad." Katie said softly with a small smile.</p><p>"How are ya?" David smiled back before he soon gave her a hug.</p><p>Katie hugged him back. "I'm alright." she said softly. She then blinked as Mary Margaret carefully pulled them inside and joined in the hug.</p><p>"Welcome home." Mary Margaret told her daughter.</p><p>"We're glad to have you back," David said softly. "It really hasn't been the same since you left. We're also terribly sorry about what had happened."</p><p>Katie closed her eyes to enjoy the hug. "I forgive you both, but it's Cherry you need to apologize to most." she said softly.</p><p>"Yes, and of course we'll apologize the very next time we see her." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Would you like to invite her over to lunch or dinner?" David then suggested.</p><p>"I'll give her a call and ask, though I think she'll be lunching with Mr. and Mrs. Gold," Katie said quietly. "Give me a moment to give her a call?" she then requested to them, as they were still in the group hug.</p><p>"Of course," David nodded. "We'll make it up to both of you. We were wrong to say those things that we did, we hurt you both terribly... I felt bad as soon as you ran out the door..." he then added softly.</p><p>Katie gave them both one more squeeze in the hug before she had to step away. "You don't need to make it up to me," she told them. "And I love you guys so, so much... but Cherry has been known to me longer," she said softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret moved away to a separate part of the apartment to give Katie peace to speak to Cherry, going to make them all a warm drink. David nodded as he decided to go around with Mary Margaret, though he sat and waited while she would make the call.</p><hr/><p>Gold was at work, though was looking for some protective stuff.</p><p>Regina soon came inside. "All right, I'll let your little friend off the hook, but I need some help with my tree if I'm going to live in this miserable town..." she said, not in a very good mood obviously as she decided to have a look around.</p><p>"Nice of you to knock, and a pleasant day is it not?" Gold retorted back, in reply to her sudden entrance and statement. "Give me a moment, I'll see what I have." he then told her.</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes at the first thing he said. "No rush." she told him as she took a look around.</p><p>Gold put his own search on hold to find something to help Regina.</p><p>"Katie helped heal my tree, but it's quitting on me again," Regina said as she crossed her arms. "I need that tree, Gold."</p><p>"Keep your hair on, dearie..." Gold smirked. "Maybe you should get her to do it again, she would probably love to help her <em>grandmother</em>~" </p><p>"That's not funny." Regina looked very annoyed.</p><p>"It's the truth isn't it, dearie?" Gold smirked.</p><p>"Are you going to help me or not, <em>Grandpastiltskin</em>?" Regina soon retorted.</p><p>"Touché, dearie." Gold narrowed his eyes to that.</p><p>Regina smirked. "Looks like I win this round~," she then said before looking over with him. "This better work..." she then mumbled something icily about "his little shadow mermaid".</p><p>"Dearie, if you really want help I'd advise you not to insult Cherry." Gold told her firmly.</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow at him, but she was quiet then.</p><p>Gold soon came over with a potion. "Pour this onto the ground <em>around</em> the roots, but not directly <em>onto</em> the roots." he told her.</p><p>"All right," Regina nodded as she accepted it. "Around the roots... Got it."</p><p>"Not on the roots, or your tree will completely rot." Gold said quietly as it needed the nutrients in the soil to temper its work, as otherwise it would work so well it would fail.</p><p>"Very well," Regina nodded. "I'll let you get back to... Whatever the hell you were doing back here... What do I owe you?" she then asked.</p><p>"Your assurance you will stop blaming Cherry when you have no concrete proof." Gold decided.</p><p>"It's not my fault if strange things are happening when she happens to come into Storybrooke," Regina narrowed her eyes. "It's like every since that double rainbow showed up, things have been really different around here."</p><p>"They're important, dearie." Gold said.</p><p>"All right," Regina sighed and rolled her eyes while accepting the potion. "I'll stop blaming that bug-eyed little friend of yours.... Thank you."</p><p>Gold narrowed his eyes at the insult.</p><p>"I'll be going then." Regina said as she walked off with her potion at hand.</p><p>"Bye-Bye, dearie." Gold nodded.</p><p>Regina nodded as she soon walked off away from the shop. Eventually, his phone went off after Regina had left with a text from Cherry, asking if he wanted to be escorted to lunch or to meet up.</p><p><strong><em>'When it's closer to lunch, then you can come collect me for lunch. x'</em> </strong>Gold replied.</p><p><strong><em>'We were just discussing,'</em></strong> Cherry replied. <strong><em>'Sorry to disturb your work...'</em></strong> she then added with a sweat-drop emoji.</p><p><strong><em>'It's alright dearie. x'</em> </strong>Gold replied.</p><p><strong><em>'Talk to you later... Sorry about earlier... And this right now... Bye...'</em> </strong>Cherry replied, apparently sounding apprehensive over the phone even if her voice wasn't heard.</p><p><strong><em>'No worries, dearie, see you and Belle at lunch. x'</em> </strong>Gold replied before continuing on with his work.</p><hr/><p><strong><em>'Okay, see you,'</em> </strong>Cherry replied with a few hearts before she set her phone down and sighed as she stared at the cuff before she went back to organizing the books since Belle asked her to. "My baby takes the morning train... He works from 9 to 5... And then he takes another home again... To find me waiting for him~..." she then lightly sang to herself during the work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bittersweet and Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry arranged some books in the proper order before giving a small smile before she felt her phone going off and went to step outside of the library to take the call in case it was important. "Hello?" she then answered once she had enough time and space to do so.</p><p>"Hi, Nee-bear, are you busy this lunch or dinnertime?" Katie asked her friend with a soft smile.</p><p>"Hey, Kat," Cherry said softly before he began to blush. "I'm afraid I'm having lunch with Rumbelle this afternoon... I don't know about dinner though, but if you wanna do something, I'm sure we can work something out as long as I run it by them first."</p><p>"Well, Mom and Dad want to apologize to you for the other day," Katie told her softly. "And I'd love if you could join us for dinner." </p><p>"Oh... That's good to know..." Cherry replied. "L-L-Let me ask if I can and I'll call you back about that maybe during lunch if you're not busy?" she then suggested. "I'd hate to get into trouble~..."</p><p>"I'll be free, but yeah, if you could tell me at lunchtime then I can plan on whether to go to the store or not~" Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"All right, I'll be sure to say something to them," Cherry replied. "Just remember... No spinach or pineapple pizza for dinner." she then added as a light joke.</p><p>"You think I would taint the dinner table with those monstrosities?" Katie playfully gasped in horror.</p><p>"I would hope not," Cherry smirked with a light chuckle. "I'm a fragile soul after all."</p><p>Katie giggled a little. "Well, I'll let you go again for now, remember, call me at lunchtime to say if you can come for dinner~" she smiled.</p><p>"All right," Cherry replied. "I'd love to have dinner with you guys, I'll tell Rumbelle you said hi at least if you'd like. Say hi back for me and to Killian too if you happen to run into him."</p><p>"Yes, please, and I will," Katie smiled. "Speak a little later, okay?" she said.</p><p>"Speak later then," Cherry replied. "Thanks for calling... Bye-Bye." she then said before she would hang up.</p><p>"Love you, Nee-Bear, bye bye~" Katie replied, and would let Cherry hang up first.</p><p>Cherry nodded before hanging up as she pocketed her phone and stared out into the distance before slowly shutting her eyes as she heaved a sharp sigh, taking a few deep breaths before she would come back inside the library until lunch break.</p><hr/><p>Katie then glanced over to her parents as she hung up.</p><p>"Thirsty?" David asked Katie then.</p><p>"I could drink something," Katie said with a small smile as she walked over.</p><p>"Your mother made some drinks," David said, holding the one out for her. "Here... This one's for you."</p><p>"Thank you." Katie smiled and took it, blowing on it a little to cool it down before taking a nice sip.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled warmly to that.</p><p>"We're a happy family again," David said softly. "As it should be. Now are you still going to come to the school and mines?" he then asked her. "The dwarves and kids miss seeing you."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I think so, if you're both still okay with that." she said softly.</p><p>"It's fine by us," David smiled back. "Isn't it, Mary Margaret?" he then asked, just to extra assure her.</p><p>"Of course it is." Mary Margaret smiled warmly.</p><p>"See? All good," David added. "And I trust that Granny took good care of you for us while you were gone?" he then asked Katie, being a bit of a dad again right now, but that was often expected.</p><p>"Yes, Dad," Katie gave a small smile. "She did." she assured him.</p><p>"That's good," David replied. "By the way... I have a bit of an awkward question..." he then started bashfully.</p><p>"Yes, Dad?" Katie asked him, tilting her head curiously.</p><p>"Um... Well... Your mother and I have been talking for a while during your absence, and... Uh... Well..." David chuckled sheepishly before he calmly looked her in the eyes. "How would you like to have a little brother or sister to play with some time in the future?"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind at all... Just text me if you don't want me home so I'll know not to come in..." Katie told him.</p><p>"Fair enough," David nodded. "And again, sorry about that. We weren't expecting you back over so quickly like that."</p><p>"It's okay, just plan next time." Katie blushed, before finishing her drink.</p><p>"We will, I promise," David nodded at her before he tried to be calm about the situation. "And, erm... If you and Killian feel the same way... We'll do the same for you... And... Try not to... Interrupt you... If you do that sorta thing together."</p><p>Katie blushed to that with a small giggle. "Thank you." she told him.</p><p>"So any plans today?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"Well... Maybe some grocery shopping," David replied. "I wouldn't mind a little family time unless something else major and important comes up... You gotta be on your toes around this town, hon." he then added, to both, though the last part was mostly to Katie since she was new around here, even if it had been a couple of months since she first came around here.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nod to that.</p><hr/><p>A little while later, it was lunchtime and Gold was closing up shop so he could go and meet with his girls for lunch. Cherry was shown to be curled up against a corner as he walked right by, holding her arms over her head as she tried to somehow make herself seem invisible to surprise him since she couldn't teleport and was just trying to amuse herself.</p><p>Gold looked right to Cherry. "I can see you, dearie." he told her.</p><p>"No, you can't~" Cherry replied before looking over.</p><p>"Yes, I can, Dearie." Gold replied.</p><p>Cherry soon stepped on out and went to stand beside him. "I thought you'd like a personal escort to lunch, my good sir~..." she soon said in a posh accent before she did her best to curtsy.</p><p>"That would be grand, thank you, my lady~" Gold replied, quiet but in the same manner as he offered his arm.</p><p>"Yes, yes, very good~..." Cherry nodded before she took his arm with a small smile, linking up with him as they soon strode off together.</p><p>Gold walked off to the diner with her. Belle waved at them at the door once she saw them. Gold waved back as he opened the door to let Cherry in first. Cherry beamed between them before she stepped on inside.</p><p>"She's trying to distract herself a little." Belle said to her husband as they followed after.</p><p>Gold nodded a little. Cherry soon took them to their usual seat as she sat down first before the other two would come and join her.</p><p>"We're coming, Cherry, we're coming," Belle giggled. "You must be really hungry right now."</p><p>"...Kinda, yes." Cherry said before looking like she was about to bite down on the table.</p><p>"Well, we'll order right away." Gold said.</p><p>Cherry nodded before she pretended to nibble on the table. "Yummy table~" she then said.</p><p>"Act your age, please." Belle smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Gold went to the counter to order, having heard what Cherry had wanted and knowing what Belle would want. Granny nodded at him as she took the orders. A young woman came by with her young child, going to sit down a bit. Cherry looked over, looking a bit entranced by the little girl with her mother... She felt odd about that, especially since Katie was the maternal one between the two of them while she always insisted on being the childless and trying to be fun babysitter auntie if anything. Gold then came to sit with the two ladies.</p><p>"Hiii~..." Cherry smiled, trying to be friendly to the toddler girl at the next table. "You're pretty, yes you are... Yes, you are~..."</p><p>The girl then suddenly flung food from her spoon, splatting Cherry in the face, making her giggle.</p><p>"Alexandra! Naugty!" The mother scolded before smiling sheepishly at Cherry. "Sorry."</p><p>Gold handed Cherry a clean handkerchief. Cherry accepted it and wiped off her face and her glasses.</p><p>"You okay?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Cherry chuckled, trying to make light of her embarrassing situation. "I've spent my whole life wiping egg off of my face."</p><p>"Well, at least it wasn't intentional." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," Cherry replied sheepishly as she finished. "No harm done."</p><p>"You really want a child, don't you?" Belle asked softly.</p><p>"...I don't know why..." Cherry said sheepishly. "I'm terrified at the idea of pushing and squeezing a human being out there... I don't think I'd be a very good mother... Some children scare me..."</p><p>"I'm sure you'd make a good mother, dearie," Gold said. "Maybe you could look into a surrogate." he added.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I suppose..." Cherry nodded. "I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind... She loves kids."</p><p>"So I've seen." Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"So... Food..." Cherry said before sipping her drink. "Neat."</p><p>"I suppose though I just wonder what the child would call me?" Belle smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Cherry looked over before shrugging. "Aunt Belle." she then suggested.</p><p>"Well, one could be Mom, the other Mama?" Gold suggested quietly.</p><p>"I like Mama." Belle smiled softly.</p><p>"Just not... Mommy..." Cherry said sheepishly as she sunk in her seat. "I've never been really crazy about 'Mommy'."</p><p>Gold nodded to that.</p><p>"I just hope I can do it..." Cherry said before yelping. "Yaugh!"</p><p>Belle gasped as Alexandra squirted her juice at Cherry then.</p><p>"Why... You... Little..." Cherry said firmly through her teeth as Alexandra giggled until her mother scolded her and looked apologetic to the three adults in the other table.</p><p>"Dearie..." Gold said warningly to Cherry.</p><p>"But she started it!" Cherry cried out.</p><p>"I don't think we need a baby in the house." Belle teased.</p><p>"She is a little kid, we don't get angry at small children." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but she simmered down at least for a little bit.</p><p>"Just take a deep breath and calm down," Belle soothed. "You wanted to have a baby around... You wouldn't wanna be yelling at your baby, would you?"</p><p>"...No, I wouldn't." Cherry said lowly.</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><hr/><p>Luckily for them, Granny then came by and gave them their food, smiling at them before glancing at Cherry.</p><p>"Had an incident..." Cherry replied as she was shown to still be a bit sticky from the juice. "Chicken Parm looks great today."</p><p>Granny nodded at her before she soon walked off and let them enjoy their lunch together, despite her complicated relationship with Gold. Gold clicked his fingers, instantly clearing the juice for Cherry.</p><p>"Ooh..." Cherry flinched with wide eyes before chuckling sheepishly before she sprinkled the cheese all over her food and began to eat it up.</p><p>Belle soon grabbed her burger and bit into it, starting their lunch together, smiling warmly at both of them. Gold tucked into his own burger, after adding ketchup of course. Cherry's eyes darted around, keeping an eye behind her before she ate up her Chicken Parm while she still could. Belle smiled warmly to both of them as this felt nice so far.</p><hr/><p>Katie had worked together with her mom to make some lunch for them all and was sitting with them to eat.</p><p>"Well, ladies, shall we?" David asked once lunch was ready.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Enjoy." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Great." David smiled back as he got started.</p><p>Mary Margaret and Katie both smiled to him as they started too. David smiled back, enjoying the scenery and the meal, especially after recent events that have had come to pass. Katie still felt a little nervous, but relaxed more as the mood remained light.</p><p>"This is very nice," David said softly. "You ladies did a great job."</p><p>"Well, Katie did most of the work." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>Katie blushed a little to that. "We worked equally, Mom~" she retorted.</p><p>"Either way, all I can do is taste it and be a satisfied customer." David chuckled along with them.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled.</p><p>"She's trying to distract herself a little." Belle said to her husband as they followed after.</p><p>"It's amazing," David said to them before sipping his drink briefly. "Maybe sometime next week I'll treat you ladies to something special~"</p><p>"Yes, your dad is an amazing cook~" Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"That would be nice." Katie gave a warm smile.</p><p>"Then it shall be my treat to you, ladies." David smiled back.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled warmly as did Katie.</p><p>"It's good to be all together again," David said. "Let's hope nothing will ruin our evening later too."</p><p>"If it does, we'll face it." Mary Margaret chuckled.</p><p>"Together... With a powerful magic..." David said with a small, subtle wink.</p><p>"Bright as the sun." Mary Margaret grinned back.</p><p>"Goodness will triumph." David chuckled as they shared a little moment together.</p><p>"When two hearts are one~" Mary Margaret chuckled.</p><p>Katie blinked as she looked at them.</p><p>David stopped before looking over and smiled sheepishly. "I guess you wouldn't remember that song, huh?" he then said bashfully.</p><p>"It has a familiar ring to it." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Oh?" David asked before looking emotional, but still thrilled. "Well... That's good to know."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"It's a special song we used to help protect you." David said as he put his arm around her.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"It was a fun time though until Regina stopped us," David chuckled. "Everybody broke out in song... Though I think Killian had way too much fun with it when we came to see him for help."</p><p>"Killian sung?" Katie asked with a small giggle.</p><p>"He had a whole dance number with the pirates," David rolled his eyes slightly. "It had to be seen to be believed."</p><p>Katie giggled to that as she imagined it. David had a small smile at Katie's happiness. Katie was still giggling before she then stopped.</p><p>"You have a sweet laugh," David smiled at Katie. "You remind me so much of your mother."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled sweetly to that. Katie smiled a little too to that.</p><p>"I guess you have my brave and adventurous side." David then tried to brag.</p><p>"Well, even if she doesn't, she has your eyes at least~" Mary Margaret smirked playfully.</p><p>"Wait... What's that supposed to mean?" David smirked back. "Are you saying I'm not brave and adventurous?"</p><p>Mary Margaret innocently sipped her juice, with a playful smirk.</p><p>"Should I take my lunch out and go to the store a couple of hours?" Katie teased her parents.</p><p>"Knowing how childish your mother can be, maybe that's best since it'll take a while for her to grow up." David teased back.</p><p>"Alright, bye-bye, text me when I can come back." Katie giggled as she lifted her plate and cup and started towards the door.</p><p>"Just don't grow up and move away forever after you marry your own Prince Charming." David replied playfully.</p><p>"Well, I'll grow up, but I won't move away forever," Katie promised with a chuckle. "I'll be back in a couple of hours~" she said as she exited.</p><p>David nodded before looking back at Mary Margaret. "Well, just us right now," he then said. "And she's back home... You wanna hang out as the young people say?"</p><p>"Alright~" Mary Margaret giggled.</p><p>David chuckled as he decided to escort her away to have some private time for until Katie would come back home.</p><hr/><p>Katie hummed and took her plate to a bench so she could finish it off before she would go to the store.</p><p>Killian was shown to be shuffling along, coming down the street, passing her as he didn't see her at first. "That's the downside of this town sometimes... You can't get any incoming mail..." he said to himself, mumbling a bit and he wore dark sunglasses right now.</p><p>"Killian?" Katie asked as she swallowed the last mouthful of food she had just taken.</p><p>"Huh?" Killian blinked before he looked around and saw her there. "Oh... Ahoy there, Princess..." he said with a grin. "Funny seeing you around here... With some food... In the middle of nowhere..."</p><p>Katie put the plate down on the bench then stood up and came up to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him softly as she reached up to touch his cheek.</p><p>"Oh, I'm alright, just trying to go about my day," Killian replied calmly. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mr. Hyde though... I really don't know what came over me."</p><p>"It's okay." Katie said softly as she stroked his cheek. She also wrapped the other around him in a hug.</p><p>Killian smiled before hugging her back. "Mm... Hugging you feels like cuddling with a teddy bear," he then smirked teasingly. "Maybe I should get someone to turn you into one so that I'll never let you go."</p><p>"No, I don't need to be a bear." Katie said softly as she looked up at her husband-to-be.</p><p>"All right, then I guess you can be my little wife instead," Killian smirked before lightly patting her on the back as he looked down at her. "Soon to be Mother to Felix and maybe more after that."</p><p>Katie smiled up to him.</p><p>"Do you prefer summer or spring?" Killian asked bashfully as he felt his face getting warm.</p><p>"Maybe spring as it'll be sooner." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"The season of love being in the air," Killian nodded. "When it doesn't smell like the ocean and fresh fish whenever I do go sailing."</p><p>Katie gently pulled him down to give him a tender kiss. Killian nearly stumbled as his eyes widened behind his glasses before he soon held onto her, moaning deeply in the kiss as he kissed her back, stroking her hair a bit.</p><p>"Yep, Killian Jones just with a pretty young lady on the street making sweet love, what else is new?" Leroy deadpanned as he walked by, passing them, but didn't stop.</p><p>Katie hummed, only to pull back a little to look at Leroy. "Thank you for the compliment, but what do you mean by that, Uncle?" she asked him.</p><p>"He's just kidding around... You know dwarves... They're practical jokers with their magic dust..." Killian said, trying to divert Katie's attention.</p><p>"That's pixies, Hook Head," Leroy rolled his eyes. "I'm just sayin', Katie, you should probably be careful around this pirate."</p><p>"Has he been seen with others since being with me?" Katie raised an eyebrow at Leroy as Killian's distraction attempts weren't currently working.</p><p>"Nah, he's just been with you since he ran into ya," Leroy replied. "Back in the day, he almost always had a lady on his arm, sometimes two at the same time."</p><p>Killian narrowed his eyes in a near deathly way as he removed his sunglasses, though he had a black left eye once the sunglasses came off.</p><p>"...But that ain't none of my business..." Leroy then said, backing up slowly.</p><p>"Well, that' s alright then... I-I heard about his past," Katie said softer. She then looked up to Killia and gasped. "Where did that black eye come from?!" she asked worriedly.</p><p>Leroy stepped away nervously and ran off a bit.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, this? Nothing, really," Killian said softly, to try to calm her down. "I made a run into town last night and someone strongly disagreed with me about something... I guess... I don't remember a whole lot about what happened last night."</p><p>Katie's hand glowed softly and she healed his eye.</p><p>Killian flinched only briefly, but luckily felt no pain or anything for that matter, though he calmed down and smiled a bit. "You didn't have to do that," he said to her. "I usually just let nature run its course."</p><p>"Well, I don't want to running out there with pain." Katie said softly.</p><p>"You're so good... You'll make a wonderful mother," Killian replied. "I wish I had you with me during my adventures whenever I got myself into serious trouble."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "Well, you would have had to be a one-woman man~" she chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, I will be," Killian reassured. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"</p><p>"Of course I do." Katie smiled and placed her hands over their hearts</p><p>"I wasn't sure of it much myself either... Though I felt it strongly from the moment I first laid eyes on you," Killian smiled back before smirking a bit playfully. "Even if you were locked up in my ship without my knowledge."</p><p>"I am sorry about that." Katie blushed softly.</p><p>"No harm done... I got to see your bright and shiny face for the first time..." Killian smiled before he leaned in a bit and pressed another kiss right onto her lips. "And I'm thankful for that."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile and blush as she whimpered just a little from how touching that was and the kiss.</p><p>"I will always love you." Killian whispered in the kiss.</p><hr/><p>Some time had passed and Cherry had come by for dinner, wearing a nice enough red and black outfit with a crimson streak in her hair for the night and she felt blessed to hear apologies from David and Mary Margaret without them sounding forced. She had left by hugging them both and wishing them a good evening and was now on her way back home with Katie.</p><p>"Well, that was a nice dinner," Cherry said to Katie on the way. "Looks like we can start to live happily ever after now."</p><p>"Yeah, mostly." Katie agreed with a warm smile.</p><p>"I'm in a pretty better mood right now myself..." Cherry added before grunting in annoyance to herself. "Aside from this stupid cuff..." she then spoke up again. "But... It feels like the good life from here on out."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and nod.</p><p>"Well, this is me," Cherry said as they got to the door as she took Katie's hands. "We'll do this again sometime... And maybe hopefully later, we'll schedule another appointment at The Rabbit Hole if you're feeling 'rawther curious'." she then added, trying to sound British like her just then with a light giggle.</p><p>Katie squeezed Cherry's hands. "Maybe, it would be nice to see and say hi to Percy." She agreed softly, having grown to like the 'White Rabbit' as a friend.</p><p>"Yes, Percy's a pretty cool guy," Cherry nodded with a small smile. "And I'd like to see Lilac a bit myself. We'll plan something out later on, but right now, I better get back to Rumbelle before I get turned into a pumpkin." she then added with a light giggle before hugging her friend goodbye for the night.</p><p>"Night night, Nee-bear, sleep sweet and see you tomorrow~" Katie chuckled. "Love ya." she added.</p><p>"Night, sweet dreams, see you soon," Cherry beamed before letting go and went to open the door just as Katie's phone went off. "Ooh, looks like that was good timing. I guess Killian misses you~" she then guessed, but it was not Killian who was on the phone.</p><p>Katie smiled. "Tell Mr. Gold I said hi," she told her. She then answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked as she walked off leaving Cherry to go inside peacefully.</p><p>"Good evening, Katie, I hope I am not disturbing you." Edward's voice answered.</p><p>"Good evening, Edward," Katie said softly. "No, you aren't disturbing me." </p><p>"Oh, good," Edward said then. "I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you're alright..."</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, are you alright?" Katie asked him.</p><p>"I'm doing fine," Edward replied. "I was told about something called 'telle-vision'... Looks like a waste of time to me. Whatever happened to curling up with a good book?"</p><p>Someone's hand came out from a corner that Katie was in and something shadowy wisped out all around her which seemed to make her take effect into something magical.</p><p>"A good book is nice," Katie agreed. "But maybe I could pop by and show you the wonders of television~" she suggested in a friendly way.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Edward replied with a small shrug. "Though it's nice to meet someone still interested in reading... Otherwise that library would be out of business, huh?" he then added as a light joke.</p><p>Katie gave a soft chuckle and made her way to visit Edward.</p><hr/><p>Cherry nodded as she soon stepped inside and shut the door behind her and locked it just in case as she came inside the house to get settled. "I really should've said no to that cheesecake..." she muttered to herself as she hugged the bump in her stomach as she decided to go in the fridge to get one of her sodas for just in case as she opened that door and clicked it open before she poured herself a glass with a straw.</p><p>"Did ya have a nice dinner, dearie?~" Came a slightly higher pitched sounding voice than Gold's normal.</p><p>"Uh... Yes, I did, Goldibear..." Cherry replied, flinching slightly as she wasn't expecting that voice. "...Did you just swallow some helium?"</p><p>"Helium? No, I didn't, dearie~" Gold actually giggled.</p><p>"...Okay, weirdo..." Cherry replied with an amused smirk, though she took her drink and sipped some of it as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Guess Belle's upstairs... I think I might hang out in my room for a little while and recharge my social batteries."</p><p>"No, I don't think ye'll be doing that dearie~" came the giggle. "Though I'm not the weirdo~" he added.</p><p>"...What's going on...?" Cherry asked as she came to follow his voice. "...Where are you?"</p><p>The light of the study suddenly flicked on.</p><p>Cherry flinched with wide eyes, but she didn't scream or even yelp, she just felt surprised before she looked over to the light as she shook chills down her spine. "Oookay, is this an early birthday present?" she then asked with a sheepish smile. "'Cuz I should let you know... I don't scare easily."</p><p>"Come into the study, dearie~" The voice told her.</p><p>"Ooookay!" Cherry shrugged, playing along a bit to humor the mood, not knowing what she was really in for as she stepped away from the kitchen with her drink and came into the study as requested. When she came into the study, Gold's hair seemed a bit different by being more curly. Her eyes looked a bit wide and even more confused as she raised an eyebrow. "...Well, at least it's not a buzzcut like a GI Joe doll or something..." she then shrugged at herself before her eyes grew wide. "Wait... <em>Rumplestiltskin</em> hair..." she then said as she suddenly remembered from when she was younger in a former life.</p><p>Turning around Gold now looked pretty much like he did before coming to Storybrooke, only his skin remained human-looking. "Hello dearie, I think we should have a little chat~" he grinned.</p><p>Cherry's eyes widened as she began to feel awkward now. "...I think I need to go lie down first..." she then said, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous as she went to back out the door while it was still opened.</p><p>The door shut before she could leave. "Ah, ah, ah, ah~" The impish man tutted, waggling his finger.</p><p>"Whoops..." Cherry said nervously as she turned around.</p><p>"Ol' Rumple ain't gonna hurt you dearie~" Rumple chuckled.</p><p>"Heh... Heh... Heh..." Cherry soon laughed with him, though a bit stilted and nervous as she suddenly cried out. "BELLE!"</p><p>"She can't hear you dearie, but you and ol' Rumple need to have a little chat~" he told her.</p><p>"All right... I can do this..." Cherry said as she sucked in some air and let out as she slowly turned back around to him. "W-What is it?"</p><p>"You've been having trouble with your magic, right, dear~?" Rumple grinned.</p><p>"Y-Yes, just a little bit..." Cherry nodded, trying not to feel scared, though she felt funny about talking to Rumple right now. "You've been helping me... R-R-R-Remember...? I seem to have my father's darker magic... B-But I'm not evil! You know I'm not!"</p><p>"What if I said I can teach you how to control it better?" Rumple grinned.</p><p>"That is what I was hoping for..." Cherry replied as she looked down at the floor, feeling too intimidated by his large eyes to make proper eye contact.</p><p>"If I do, you can't complain of my methods~" Rumple warned her.</p><p>"...What're you planning...?" Cherry asked as she tapped her knuckles together. "I-I'm not agreeing to anything until I get c-c-clarification."</p><p>"You'll just have to find out~" Rumple said on a sing-song voice.</p><p>"That's not very fair..." Cherry said as she looked up at him then, trying to be firm. "This isn't funny!"</p><p>"You're right, dearie," Rumple agreed. "It isn't."</p><p>Cherry looked at him before sighing. "...I can't go anywhere until I agree, right?" she then guessed.</p><p>Rumple gave an impish smile and nod.</p><p>"All right," Cherry said before lightly sighing. "...You wouldn't hurt me anyway... What have I got to lose?"</p><p>Rumple suddenly magicked a contract and pen. "Just sign on the dotted line~" he sing-songed.</p><p>Cherry accepted both and soon held down the contract and went to sign her name, but she quickly decided to read it first as she smirked at him as she went to read the print, though she had to adjust her glasses a few times. "...Oh, forget it," she then groaned before signing anyway like whenever she would sign into a new website. Who read that lengthy pop-up box anyways? "Yes, yes, I agree to the Terms &amp; Services."</p><p>"Excellent, dearie~ Rumple smirked as he clicked his fingers making the two things disappear.</p><p>Cherry flinched slightly before putting her hands together. "A-All right..." she then said. "So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow and we can start from there... I'm sure a nice good night's sleep is what we need... Yaaaawn." she then physically said while trying to act like she was tired to make him feel tired too.</p><p>Rumple giggled to that.</p><p>"So if you could get the door... I'll just be on my way..." Cherry then said innocently.</p><p>"Just a moment, dearie~" Rumple chuckled. "Why don't you come over here and give me a good night kiss?~" he smirked.</p><p>"Must I...?" Cherry asked as she looked a bit queasy all of a sudden.</p><p>Rumple nodded.</p><p>Cherry glanced over, though he still had most of his original looks, she deeply gulped as she suddenly threw up in her mouth before she shuddered and soon glanced over and approached him. "O-O-Okay... C-Come here..." she then said in a sickly voice, mentally preparing herself. "Pucker up, precious."</p><p>Rumple giggled, hopping over before taking her in his arms before giving her a kiss.</p><p>"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped from the sudden grabbing before her eyes widened in the kiss as it surprised her and startled her a little. "Mmf..."</p><p>"Good night dearie~" Rumple giggled when he pulled away.</p><p>Cherry shivered and trembled as she felt suddenly disturbed and overwhelmed before she took off running out the door when she had the chance and soon dashed off to her room to go straight to sleep. Rumple giggled again, smirking a bit darkly.</p><p>Cherry was shown to be bundled up in her bed, her eyes darting around back and forth as her heartbeat was heard in her head as she grasped the tips of her comforter. "...I-I'm sure he was just having some fun," she said to herself, trying not to have a meltdown. "Yeah... He was just having some fun... He's not turning back... He won't turn back... Not as long as Belle and I are around... He'll be fine by tomorrow, Cher Bear... You'll see..." she then told herself before she decided to turn up Spotify a little bit, turning on classical music before she decided to get some sleep. "...Sweet dreams..." she then told herself as she managed to make herself drift off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Edward soon tidied up the room a little bit with a small smile to make a good impression, sipping a bottle of water that he was given while adjusting to the new century, much like almost everybody else in the town of Storybrooke. Katie soon arrived and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Katie?" Edward replied, just to check.</p><p>"Yes, it's me~" Katie smiled.</p><p>"Oh, good," Edward nodded before he opened the door and let her inside. "Come in, my friend~"</p><p>Katie smiled as she entered the room.</p><p>"So... Television... What is it good for?" Edward asked. "I apologize for my jokes."</p><p>"I'll show you," Katie smiled as she set up the TV. " Do you have a favorite genre? " she asked as she was leaning over the TV cabinet to get to the wires.</p><p>"I suppose whatever's on is fine," Edward shrugged. "What do you like?"</p><p>Katie gave a thoughtful hum as she was setting up. "I'll show you a period drama." she decided.</p><p>"What's that?" Edward asked.</p><p>"Basically something about the past, at least past to this era." Katie told hi. She then set up Jane Eyre to get him used to it.</p><p>"So like home to me then?" Edward asked, trying to understand.</p><p>"This one will, a little yes." Katie nodded before she came and sat next to him.</p><p>"I see..." Edward replied thoughtfully before letting her sit as they decided to check out the show together.</p><p>Katie smiled, even leaning against him a little, taking his hand gently. The shadowy magic flared just a little as her bare hand touched Edward's. Edward smiled back, feeling endeared, though something was about to change very quickly. Katie was watching the show, though glanced up to Edward now and then. Edward seemed to enjoy it alright, though it was hard to get past the "sorcery" and endless questions he had about how it worked and the concept of what a television was, though he did enjoy the show and Katie's company for the most part.</p><p>Katie turned to him after the first episode. "What did you think?" she smiled.</p><p>"That was very interesting," Edward had to admit. "Quite a 'novel' of a series."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> a book too." Katie smiled.</p><p>"That might be more interesting to me... Though I don't think I'd mind watching more of this... As long as it's with you." Edward then said with a small smirk.</p><p>"Well, luckily I like this storyline," Katie smiled to him. "Shall I switch to something else or put on the next part?" She asked him.</p><p>"Hmm... Another part for right now," Edward nodded. "Would you like a drink or a snack to go with it?"</p><p>"A drink would be nice." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Water, milk, tea, wine, or hot chocolate?" Edward asked.</p><p>"I guess one glass of wine won't hurt~" Katie smiled.</p><p>"I have to agree," Edward smiled back as he decided to go and get her a glass. "Excuse me a moment."</p><p>Katie nodded, taking off her jacket.</p><p>Edward smiled at her as he soon took out two glasses and went to fetch her some wine, getting himself some too. "How do you like the program?" he then asked. "Think you could survive in my century?"</p><p>"Except for no phone and no internet I know I could." Katie chuckled softly.</p><p>"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Edward smirked as he poured the wine and went to bring one of the glasses over to Katie.</p><p>Katie reached out to accept the glass. "Because it is my favorite past era." she said softly.</p><p>"You have excellent taste, my dear." Edward smiled, letting her take the glass before he sat down with his own.</p><p>Katie smiled, pressed play then took a sip of her wine. Edward smiled back as they sat comfortably, smirking down at her a little as he put his arm around her shoulder. Katie blinked just a little but leaned into him a little.</p><p>"Comfy?" Edward asked softly.</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Katie nodded, slipping her shoes off and tucking her feet under herself.</p><p>"Good~..." Edward grinned as he paid attention to the TV again, sipping his wine every once in a while.</p><hr/><p>After the episode had finished, Katie had finished her glass of wine, and while it wasn't too much she looked just a little tipsy.</p><p>"I liked that one even better, I think I might like this television," Edward said before smirking at her. "You feeling okay, Katie?" he then asked, noticing that she looked a little out of it.</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Katie giggled softly. "That wine was rather nice~"</p><p>"It's a miracle drink really," Edward chuckled. "Good company makes it taste even sweeter."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. "I guess I better go though." she said softly, as she stretched out her arms and then her legs.</p><p>"Aww... Are you sure?" Edward asked. "Well... I suppose it is getting more or less rather late~"</p><p>"Thank you for letting me show you TV and thank you for the wine~" Katie smiled, standing up, but leaning over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you for sharing the TV and wine and company," Edward smiled back, blushing a bit from the kiss. "Ooh... That's nice..." he then chuckled a bit.</p><p>Katie smiled and giggled softly, about to straighten up. She however squeaked as something seemed to push her making her land on top of Edward, her hands supporting herself on his shoulders while she was half-straddling his lap.</p><p>"K-Katie!" Edward gasped in surprise as he looked bashful. "Erm... Hello, there..." he then greeted nervously and shyly. "Did you trip?"</p><p>"I-I must have done..." Katie blushed softly. She looked across to him and then blushed deeper as she noticed how she had landed. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. " she said softly and went to get off him.</p><p>"That's quite all right," Edward said as he helped her stand up. "Maybe I should escort you back home again."</p><p>"I-I guess~" Katie said softly as she looked to him. She blushed as his large hands were rather warm and she could feel the heat through her blouse.</p><p>"Ah, yes, right then... Off we go..." Edward said sheepishly, trying to remain a gentleman as he looked down at her before smirking from the perspective and height difference as he lightly chuckled. "Say... From this angle... You look like a little pink teddy bear of some sorts~"</p><p>Katie pouted. "I'm not a teddy bear," she huffed cutely. She then followed his gaze and blushed as he coukd see right down her top.</p><p>"You're a kitty cat, right?" Edward asked then. "I think I've heard some people call you 'Kat'..." he then added with a chuckle as he helped her stand back up straight. "Erm... Enough of that though... I should help get you back home before your parents worry."</p><p>Katie nodded with a soft blush. However before either could move a shadow pushed Edward, causing him to fall on top of Katie in a way he was cradled by her body and one of her legs up in the air, revealing a rather shapely getting leg.</p><p>Edward's eyes widened as he turned red in the face, but not from anger. "Well... Hello, there..." he said bashfully with a hint of eagerness. "This is quite a sticky situation, is it not?"</p><p>Katie blushed deeply but wordlessly nodded, stunned breathless a moment. "I-I--~" she breathed and started to lower her leg shyly.</p><p>Edward soon tried to help her back up to her feet, looking down at her as he tried not to feel something... But... The feelings took over him as he decided to take her hand and help her up still, though he seemed to have other things on his mind right now with where he had her right now.</p><p>Katie swallowed softly and gave a breathless giggle. "I think the wine might have been a little strong~" she whispered.</p><p>"Yes, I think so too," Edward chuckled as he held onto her. "Maybe you should spend the night... Perhaps you could call your family to let them know you might be here for one more night or I could come with you to make sure you don't get hurt on the streets... Not to sound forward or anything."</p><p>Katie texted her parents, something telling her to stay or they might fall and get hurt outside.</p><p>"Well, I suppose we'll keep each other company for the night," Edward said then as he put his hands on his hips. "...I'm sure that couch is more comfortable to sleep in than in the bed, I'm sure I'll make good use out of it." he then added, not wanting to make her sleep on the couch if she didn't want to.</p><p>"Y-You're too tall for the couch." Katie giggled softly.</p><p><em>'You should take her, she's smaller and not as strong. She may try to fight at first but she's to be yours too, right?~'</em> A voice whispered to Edward.</p><p>"Well, there's another option..." Edward said, agreeing with the voice, though tried to sound suave about it. "You could maybe stay in the bed with me and I could make sure nothing happens to you besides sleeping soundly?"</p><p>Katie glanced to him, the couch, then the bed. "I-I guess?" she said quietly.</p><p>"Let me help sort it out so you'll be comfortable." Edward smirked before he walked off then to his bed in the other room.</p><p><strong><em>'Good night, sweet dreams, stay safe.'</em> </strong>David sent a text back to Katie with a kissy face after Edward had went away briefly.</p><p>Katie smiled and text her good nights for both her parents. She then went to put her shoes by the door to be polite and to hang her jacket up. Edward soon helped Katie get adjusted and comfortable as he made enough space in his bed for her to share, sitting on one side before giving her a charming smile and patted the space next to him as a space for her to sleep into. Katie blushed a little but came to lie next to him, taking off her blouse revealing a tank top, that was still lowcut though.</p><p>"That's right... Sit down... Take a load off... Make yourself comfortable and relax..." Edward nodded with a small smirk. "Don't worry... I don't bite... I'm not as bad as Dr. Jekyll~"</p><p>Katie blushed, but looked up at him as he said that. Her eyes widened at the memory of what she had done.</p><p>Edward soon went to tuck them both in and saw her nervousness before he decided to put his arm around her. "Please... Settle down..." he said to her calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me... You trusted me last night and all those times before and after, so you can still trust me now."</p><p>Katie bit her lip and nodded slowly.</p><p>"Relax..." Edward whispered into her ear as he pulled the covers back. "It'll be fine..." he told her as they wound down and went to get some sleep for the night, smiling at her.</p><p>Katie blushed, but found her body relaxing and starting to drift off. Edward smiled as he began to drift off next to her, though he kept his arm around her to keep her secure for other reasons just to make her feel more at home, but mostly to keep her there for a while. Especially with the dark voice corrupting him from the shadows which seemed to be from The Other Side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sex in the Enchanted Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Katie slowly woke up. Edward had one of his arms wrapped around Katie during the night, grunting a bit before he would slowly wake up. Katie's eyes fluttered open and she gasped in surprise as her mind hadn't yet caught up that she was in bed with Edward. She blushed though as she realized she must have kicked her trousers off in her sleep. Edward chuckled sleepily as he was wrapped securely around her. Katie blushed and tried to carefully get out of his hold.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Edward mumbled out as Katie's movements seemed to wake him up.</p><p>Katie blushed. "Bathroom?" she tried with a whisper.</p><p>"Maybe in a minute," Edward smirked. "I thought you and I could have some nice pillow talk first."</p><p>"P-Pillow talk?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Am I using that phrase right?" Edward replied with a smirk. "I think you should spend a little more time with me~"</p><p>Katie blushed as she got his meaning. "I-I shouldn't." she whispered, though blushed as her slight struggling made her very aware of his morning 'friend'.</p><p>"Oh... I don't think you wanna do that..." Edward replied as he soon sat up and grabbed her arm suddenly. "I thought you and I could have a little talk and... Get to know each other better... Especially after last night..." he then said before forcing a kiss right onto her lips before she could say or do anything differently.</p><p>Katie squeaked in surprise from the kiss and flailed a little to try and put a little space between them. Edward held onto her as he held her down, towering over her and taking over as the more dominant predator while he still had the adrenaline rush. Katie gasped and whimpered at how strong he was. Edward then began to kiss away from her lips and soon kissed down her cheek and leading down to her neck, working his way down. Katie stiffened in surprise but gave a soft moan as her body sent pleasure signals. She weakly, and getting weaker willed by the second, tried to push him away glad at least that her tank top and panties still covered her.</p><p>"Where's your weak spot?" Edward whispered into her ear as he moved his hands down to below her stomach area. "Do you like it when you get touched... Here?" he then asked, about to stick his finger in.</p><p>Katie whimpered a little, her eyes closing as she bit her lip and covered her mouth to hide her moan.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes..." Edward grinned as he soon began to finger her while also keeping her down flat on her back, no longer using the kinder gentleman ethics he was practicing to reform himself and distance himself away from Jekyll's true evil. He didn't stop for a while as he looked down at her as she seemed so pure and innocent as he was dark and dangerous, but right now, also full of lust.</p><p>Katie's face was flushed and she panted softly. "E-Edward~" she gasped, her body tensing a little.</p><p>"Say my name... Say my name..." Edward whispered as he began to move his hand and went to press his mouth to below her stomach a bit.</p><p>Katie moaned softly. "E-Edward~" she whimpered, but tried to muffle it again by covering her mouth.</p><p>"You like that, don't you?" Edward smirked.</p><p>Katie whimpered behind her hand, her cheeks blushing more. Edward began to glisten against her with his tongue over her previously dry skin while pinning her down in the process. Katie bit her hand to muffle the moans caused by his actions, but whimpered out Killian's name, hoping maybe that would stop the man she considered friend.</p><p>"Killian?" Edward repeated as overheard that.</p><p>Katie opened her eyes, revealing her two blue eyes, though he was currently blurry to her as she wasn't wearing her glasses. Edward soon slowly rose up after handling her nether regions and soon began to nibble on her ear suddenly.</p><p>Katie shivered at that feeling. "W-What are you d-doing?~" she gasped, having to remove her hand to ask as she tilted her head a little.</p><p>"Just trying out some new things," Edward smirked. "You gave me some hints last night, so I'm gonna do something about it~"</p><p>Katie shivered again, with a quiet moan. Edward continued to nibble before he soon moved his hand to her bare chest and clutched one of her breasts for support as he cuddled into her deeply. Katie gasped, her body tensing before relaxing a bit. Edward soon suddenly stopped, looking playful to see how she would react if he just suddenly stopped like that and looked like he was about to leave her alone in bed.</p><p>Katie let out a noise of complaint at the sudden stop but looked like she was also going to go towards the bathroom. "I-It's not nice to leave a lady wanting, luckily I'm a modern lady too..." she muttered as she turned and leaned down to grab her clothes, accidentally giving him a rather nice view of her vulnerable side.</p><p>"So... You want to continue, do you?" Edward asked with a small smirk as he glanced over. "You want me to finish what I started?'</p><p>Katie blushed, but didn't answer.</p><p>"We can always try again later," Edward smirked at Katie as he leaned back over her. "If you wish to see me again... I don't have anywhere else to go."</p><p>Katie trembled a little to that. "I-I like you, Edward but I'm Killian's and I won't cheat... I can only offer you friendship," she said, trying to slip from under him while she had the chance. Her body wanted its finish but she could do that in the shower.</p><p><em>'What a disappointment, huh? You're stronger and she was starting to accept it, but now she's going to leave~'</em> The shadow's voice hissed tauntingly, as it still had a slight connection to Edward.</p><p>Edward simply watched her go as he buried his face into his hands. "No... I shouldn't do this..." he said, nearly coming out of the shadow's control. "...I want to be a gentleman... I don't want people to be afraid of me... I want to make things right with my life and this isn't the way to do it." he then argued, but not very strongly.</p><p>Katie headed to the bathroom.</p><p><em>'If you make her part yours she can bring you to a better life, and even when you were being strong while manhandling her she wasn't scared was she~?'</em> it hissed. <em>'And with her being partly yours you can be the gentleman for her, opposite to the pirate rogue~'</em> The shadow enticed.</p><p>"...I suppose that's a good point..." Edward said, trying to stay strong, but was quickly falling prey into the shadow's offers again. "She seemed to enjoy herself on the way..."</p><p><em>'Yes, she did~'</em> The shadow agreed. <em>'And besides, she has love enough to share, she accepts you as you, not a monster... Unlike Mary who couldn't after she found out you were the other side to Jekyll~' it told him. 'Katie knows and still accepts you~' it finished.</em></p><p>"Mary..." Edward repeated softly as he thought about that and remembered it vividly. "You're right about that too..."</p><p><em>'Then know I am right about this~'</em> The shadow told him. <em>'Go to her before she leaves you just because her mind is ignorant to her body and heart~' it told him.</em></p><p>"...Very well," Edward replied as he began to change his mindset so to be dominant and more professional. "I have to do this for myself."</p><p><em>'Yes, you do~'</em> it assured him.</p><p>"...All right," Edward said. "I can do this... I'll show her... I'll show that pirate... I'll show them <em>all</em>..."</p><hr/><p>Gold was sleeping beside Cherry, not seeming to be getting up early for once. Cherry lightly snuffled in her sleep, rubbing up against him without realizing it as she was fast asleep. Gold murmured and held her close.</p><p>Cherry mumbled as she snuggled into his chest a little with a small smirk forming on her face. "Mm... Lilac..." she then mumbled out.</p><p>Gold then started to wake up. Cherry giggled a bit in her sleep as she cuddled up against him, muttering gibberish. Gold looked confused a moment, but kissed her forehead fondly. Cherry shuddered slightly before her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him before shrieking and burying herself under the comfort, shivering and whimpering suddenly as she was still in shock over last night.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Gold asked due to her reaction, his normal brown eyes concerned.</p><p>"You scared me last night," Cherry muffled from under the covers, like a frightened child. "Couldn't you have at least warned me?"</p><p>"About what, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>Cherry then stopped as she flipped the comforter off of her body, narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh... Like you don't even know or remember, jerk..." she then said with a scoff. "That's a funny story."</p><p>Gold looked truly confused.</p><p>Cherry scoffed and crossed her arms at him before looking at him and sighed as she rolled her eyes before explaining to him what had happened last night. "So you were just Rumplestiltskin again," she then said to him. "And you promised to help me out with my magic. I came home after dinner with Katie, Mary Margaret, and David... Then you just... I dunno, decided to be creepy, scary, ugly Rumple and you'd help me out... Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours."</p><p>"I <em>wasn't</em> ugly." Gold could only mutter in shock.</p><p>Cherry just gave him a deadpan face. "Sorry..." she then said in a bit of a sassy tone of voice. "But yeah... That's what happened last night... I don't know where Belle was, you said she couldn't hear me scream or something like that... So we agreed that you'd help me with my magic... You laughed a bunch of times... I signed a contract... You pretty much forced a good night kiss out of me."</p><p>"I honestly don't remember that, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Whatever..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I know it happened... I have a pretty strong memory. I guess you just had a wee bit too much Scotch~..." she then said in a teasing Scottish accent of her own.</p><p>"I didn't drink, dearie," Gold told her. "But if you don't stop giving me sass, then I'll have to punish you~" he warned her, with a slight smirk starting to form.</p><p>"Erm... P-P-Punish me...?" Cherry asked, sounding a bit scared, especially from his crafty smirk.</p><p>"Yes, dearie, but we might both enjoy it~" he smirked.</p><p>"Oh... Oh, my..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly as she flooded under the covers suddenly, though she couldn't deny that she felt deeply aroused by his dominance over her. Though most viewed it as scary and intimidating, she always found it rather sexy and entrancing. "I don't suppose I get a preview of this punishment just to know what I'm getting myself into?"</p><p>"No, but carry on your sass and you'll find out~" Gold almost purred into her ear as he pulled her closer.</p><p>Cherry shivered and shuddered from the purring, jittering along before yelping from the pulling as it surprised her. "I-I don't sass people..." she said with a nervous grin. "That's against my nature... But for you... I can be like a muffin... Because I'm very sweet, but I also have a little spice in me."</p><p>"So you plan on continuing giving me sass~?" Gold smirked.</p><p>"Maybe..." Cherry paused before she playfully gave him a sloppy kiss right on the lips. "MWAH!~"</p><p>Gold chuckled as he pulled her into a proper kiss instead and even gave her a single sharp, but not too painful spank on the butt.</p><p>"Wah!" Cherry yelped out as that startled her, but she was all blushy in the face as she looked down at him for that. "D-D-Duuuude..." she then uttered out, breathing a bit shakily.</p><p>Gold smirked a little.</p><p>"Well... I did ask for that..." Cherry replied bashfully before she stared down from his gaze, slowly getting over what happened last night. "...I guess this is punishment?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Gold hummed.</p><p>"Mm..." Cherry hummed as she just wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into him a bit. "Ooh... Your magic stick tickles..." she then chuckled a bit.</p><p>"I can use it on you if you'd like, dearie~" Gold smirked as he ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>Cherry giggled from that before she smirked slightly devilishly. "Ooh... Killian~" she then squeaked out.</p><p>Gold narrowed his eyes to that. "What did you just say?" he asked.</p><p>"Olive juice?" Cherry lied bashfully, unable to look him in the eyes since she was being dishonest, though her voice didn't sound shallow that time.</p><p>Gold smirked and soon had them with him sitting with her across his lap. "Try that again, dearie~" he smirked.</p><p>"Whoopsies..." Cherry giggled bashfully as she looked up at him. "I'm in trouble now... I must've been thinking of better and more desirable opportunities?~"</p><p>"You brought this upon yourself, dearie~" Gold smirked, then brought his hand down swift and sharp.</p><p>"Oof!" Cherry grunted and yelped as that shook her, though she didn't seem to mind before smirking. "Oh, my... I-I-I better keep a good eye on myself and stay out of trouble... We don't wanna find my hand too far into the cookie jar..."</p><p>"Yes, we wouldn't want that~" Gold smirked, as he rubbed the spot he had hit before doing it again.</p><p>Cherry nearly melted from the rubbing, letting her arms and legs drop before shrieking from the sudden striking once it came back. "EEP!"</p><p>Gold looked down to make sure that hadn't hurt her.</p><p>"I-I'm fine... Just... Surprised..." Cherry chuckled bashfully and weakly. "Oof... Ow... I think I need to go to the bathroom..." she then winced as that did hurt pretty bad before she got off of him briefly and tried to stand up and walk away, though she limped when she walked, muttering "Ow, ow, ow" on the way away from him.</p><p>Gold sighed, not having intended to hurt her. </p><p>Cherry did what she had to do in the bathroom and soon came back out of the bathroom, coming to see him again as she winced a bit in her stepping. "Maybe I was just dreaming last night," she then said to herself. "I did eat quite a lot... I probably just went to bed and it felt so real... That's it... He couldn't be changing back... No, no... Never..." she mumbled to herself, arguing with her brain's thoughts and her verbal words spoken out loud.</p><p>Gold waited for her, he would ease the pain so it was more of a pleasant ache.</p><p>"Sorry... I guess you really got me that time... You must be well-experienced or something," Cherry said softly and bashfully once she came to stand in front of him. "D-Did you do this with Belle often before your son was born?" she then said with a weak smile and chuckle.</p><p>"Come here, dearie, I'll make it all better~" Gold patted his lap a moment.</p><p>Cherry swallowed thickly before she chuckled bashfully before she stumbled over to him. "M-Maybe I'm still dreaming... Maybe it's all in my head... Maybe... I should just... Accept this..." she then said before she came closer. "...Mother Goose and Brothers Grimm above, please don't make it be an illusion..." she then mumbled out before she came out right in front of him.</p><p>Gold pulled her across his lap a moment before sending just a little healing magic into where he had spanked her. "Now lie down, dearie~" he told her.</p><p>Cherry glanced over before she went to lie down, trembling slightly, but not overly so. "Like this?" she then asked as she tried to calm down a little.</p><p>Gold nodded before he leaned over her top half with his and pressed a kiss to her cheek first. Cherry let out a small moan, turning bright pink in her face from the cheek kiss at first.</p><p>"Do you give me permission to make it all better, dearie~?" Gold asked her, before he would continue.</p><p>"I do..." Cherry replied softly as she poked her head out as her whole face was as reddish-pink as rose petals.</p><p>Gold nodded and gently cupped her face with his hands to press their lips together softly. Cherry's eyes fluttered as she lightly hummed and moaned in the hug, wrapping her arms around his back as her tongue danced in her mouth, trying to get into his to give him an old-fashioned French kiss, just hoping she would get it right, though she had a bit of practice with Belle during one of their solo nights together. Gold's own tongue battled hers for dominance.</p><p>Cherry squealed and grunted, quickly turning weaker from his kisses than from Belle as she nearly fell limp and tried to get strong again. "Cruel bastard..." she then breathed out once she drew her mouth away briefly, though not in a malicious way as she looked like she could pass out.</p><p>"Aye, that's me, dearie~" Gold teased before he started to pepper kisses along her cheek and neck as he let his hands trail down a little until he could move them under her top to gently, but firmly cup her breasts.</p><p>"Ah! Ooh! Eek!" Cherry whimpered out a bit, giggling and grunting as she moved her arms around him again. "Mmf... I don't want this to ever end..." she whispered out. "...Milk me... I'ma cow... Moo says the cow~..." she then giggled once he saw where his hands were.</p><p>"Dearie, as cute as your rambles are, just shh and enjoy it~" Gold smirked against her neck as he nipped the skin before soothing it with his tongue as he gently massaged her chest.</p><p>"Don't shush me~..." Cherry mumbled before yelping and gushing before she moaned deeply, feeling limp again as she was just powerless against him.</p><p>Gold chuckled and then undressed her, before stopping a moment. "Undress me, dearie~" he told her.</p><p>Cherry gulped. "...I try shall... Trust you can me..." she whispered, a bit sloppily as she began to grasp his shirt and went to unbutton his shirt to start out with, lightly hyperventilating as sweat rolled down her face, neck, and back.</p><p>Gold gently stroked her cheek to soothe her. Cherry soon took his shirt and tossed it away and soon bit her lip nervously as she began to work her way down to his pants next as her heartbeat got faster and faster and louder as the stroking just made her hormones feel more alight with the flaming passion deep down inside of herself. </p><p>"Easy, dearie, it's just me~" Gold said softly and soothingly. Once they were off, he moved his hand down her chest and stomach before slipping a finger into her so he could prepare her for him.</p><p>Cherry let out a squeaking hiccup noise once she felt his finger, turning even more dark pink in the face as she began to help him out of his pants as she nearly grew breathless and a bit slippery with more than just her palms sweating. Gold prepared her then gently and passionately made love to her, to make it all better.</p><hr/><p>Katie soon came out of the bathroom, blushing softly, but currently redressed and a bit more relaxed again.</p><p>"Leaving so soon, Katie?" Edward asked her once she left the bathroom.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I don't want to tempt anything else today." Katie said softly, very obviously not scared just not wanting to make it harder for him.</p><p>"It must be so nice for Killian... To have someone who loves, supports, and would do anything for you just to make you both happy," Edward said to Katie then. "It must be so nice to have someone like that around... And I thought I had fallen in love once, but I just ended up getting hurt..."</p><p>Katie looked surprised to that but her face softened and she already seemed torn between leaving and comforting him. "H-How?" she had to ask softly.</p><p>"No, no, I've said too much already... I shouldn't tell you if you don't want to hear." Edward said, turning away from her dramatically.</p><p>Katie flinched at the turning away but approached. "O-Oh, Edward, you can tell me, I'm your friend and I do care~" she said softly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Mary..." Edward began to simply say, waiting to see if she would bother to stick around and listen more.</p><p>Katie bit her lip, but used her hand on his shoulder to climb on behind him as there was currently no space next to him. She then wrapped her arms loosely but comfortingly around his shoulders in a hug. "How did she hurt you?" she whispered softly.</p><p>Edward glanced over softly. "I thought that Mary Lydgate was the one and that she was truly in love with me... The person inside of me... The man behind the mask... But I guess I was wrong..." he then said to her, sounding deep in sorrow while explaining to her. "She couldn't accept me... No one could ever accept me... No one could ever love me."</p><p>"Oh, Edward, that's not true," Katie told him softly as she shifted so she could soothe him a little better. "She doesn't deserve your love, you're a wonderful person." she said softly, as she held the side of his head to her chest in a way to hear a heartbeat as she knew that comforted many.</p><p>"You really think I'm wonderful?" Edward asked. "And not a monster like most other people?"</p><p>"Of course, and as I have said before, you are not a monster Edward I've never thought that." Katie assured him and promised.</p><p>"...You're very sweet," Edward said as he looked down before looking her right in the eyes then. "It'd be nice to find someone like you to keep as my own."</p><p>Katie gave a tiny smile, though slightly pinned by his gaze. "I-I'm sure you will." she said softly.</p><p>"She might be closer than I believe..." Edward smirked then.</p><p>"Hmm?" Katie wondered, slightly more a squeak than hum at the sudden smirk.</p><p>"And I won't want to ever let her go," Edward smirked. "You saw a man behind the monster of Killian... You can do the same to me and you have proved to me that you have~"</p><p>Katie blinked in wordless surprise to that. She started to let him go, slowly as she didn't want him to think she was scared as she wasn't.</p><p>"Who's to say you can't share with the pirate?" Edward smirked. "I should have my own happy ending too, shouldn't I?"</p><p>"Y-You do deserve a happy ending..." Katie started to say.</p><p>"Yes, I do," Edward said. "And I'm just saying... Let me share some happy endings with you... You understand me... Not everyone else does, especially at first glance."</p><p>Katie bit her lower lip softly, her blue eyes flickering, she gently gave him one more squeeze before stroking his cheek softly.</p><p>Edward soon snatched her hand right then with a small smirk. "So, what do you say?" he then asked. "Will you give me a chance? Otherwise... I might share this secret to certain otehrs~"</p><p>Katie's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Secret?" she wondered what he meant to that, wincing in surprise at how fast he grabbed her hand.</p><p>"About our little... Misadventure..." Edward replied with a wink. "Unless you'd like to approve of it so no one worries about you cheating. Wouldn't that be a shame if Killian thought you were bored of him?"</p><p>"But he knows I'm not bored of him, I love him..." Katie said softly. "A-And I wasn't going to keep it a secret from him..." she whispered.</p><p>"Oh?" Edward replied as he let go, but wanted to make sure that she wouldn't run away. "Well, there's that at least. I feel I may never meet another woman like you in another thousand years, Miss Nolan."</p><p>Katie licked her suddenly dry lips nervously. "I-I'm sure you will..." she said softly, but did start to move to get off the bed.</p><p>"Stay just a bit longer..." Edward whispered as he began to pet her hair, knowing some women liked that. "Only if I can trust you and that you won't hurt me like Mary did."</p><p>Katie whimpered just a little, offended she might be compared to that woman, but leaned her head into his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I've been hurt worse than you can imagine." Edward said softly then, though not blaming her for the hurt feelings he was forced to endure.</p><p>"Oh, Edward..." Katie sighed in empathy and shifted to where she could hug him properly.</p><p>Edward soon welcomed the hug before smirking so that she didn't see as he was beginning to get what he wanted and felt ever-so-grateful for it. Katie gently carded her fongers through his hair soothingly.</p><p>"I will let you return to your parents though so they don't worry." Edward said softly then, trying not to be TOO intimidating.</p><p>Katie pulled back, looking confused, he hadn't said anything about keeping her there or not.</p><p>"Surely they must be expecting a call from you by now?" Edward suggested. "Unless you forgot~"</p><p>"O-Oh, yes, I-I'll call them now." Katie said softly. She took her phone from the side table and stood up to go and make the call.</p><p>Edward nodded before smirking a bit as a fiendish idea hatched in his brain, though he pondered whether or not to act on it during the phone call.</p><hr/><p>"Yes...?" David's voice answered, sounding a little tired, but not exhausted.</p><p>"Hi, Dad... Are you okay?" Katie greeted, then asked softly.</p><p>"Oh, Katie, hello!" David replied, a bit happier then, though still sleepy. "You're calling pretty early... Do you need a ride back home or something?" he then asked.</p><p>"No, I'm fine, Dad, I just wanted to check in and let you know I'm okay." Katie told him.</p><p>Edward soon suddenly grabbed her right thigh with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, that's good," David said softly. "We weren't too worried, but we're glad you got somewhere safe and sound without any trouble."</p><p>Katie jolted from that almost falling back, but tried brushing the hand away with her free one. "I, uh, just didn't want to walk home and risk falling in the dark." she told him.</p><p>Edward chuckled as he began to do it again anyway.</p><p>"I understand," David nodded. "Did you go to Granny's?" he then guessed.</p><p>"Ah, yes." Katie agreed and tried to step a bit further away then.</p><p>Edward chuckled a bit in the background.</p><p>"So you'll be back home eventually?" David asked. "...I'm sorry if I sound like an overprotective dad, but... You're my princess."</p><p>"Yes, I should be home soon," Katie agreed softly. ' Hopefully.' she added in her mind. She shifted her weight to her other leg absently.</p><p>Edward came closer towards her and soon began to approach her.</p><p>"Good," David nodded. "Are you going to have breakfast at the diner or would you like some here?"</p><p>"I might have the diner once more so I can rest my stomach before bodybuilder breakfast~" Katie giggled.</p><p>Edward soon grabbed her from behind suddenly.</p><p>"All right," David chuckled warmly from that. "You gotta be big and strong like your old man."</p><p>"Ye-ES." Katie started to say only to yelp in surprise.</p><p>"Katie...?" David asked in concern from her tone. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Stubbed my toe..." Katie replied, shooting a warning look to Edward from that.</p><p>Edward grinned with a chuckle.</p><p>"Okay then," David replied. "So, when can we expect you?"</p><p>"In an hour or two?" Katie replied.</p><p>"All right, we'll save you a place at the table then," David smiled. "You take care of yourself... Don't forget about your favorite parents."</p><p>"Of course I won't~" Katie giggled. "See you later, I love you, Dad~" she told him, before letting him hang up.</p><p>"Love you too," David nodded. "Goodbye for now, Katie." he then added before he hung up then.</p><p>Edward chuckled as he snaked his arm around the girl's waist as he lay down right behind her as she sat on the end of the bed. Katie hung up then too to end the call on her side, she squeaked as she was pulled down, droping her phone but thanks to the floor being carpet it didn't crack.</p><p>"Hello." Edward smirked then.</p><p>"W-What was that?" Katie squeaked, before clearing her throat. "I was on the phone to my father." she blushed, squirming a little, wary of the smirk.</p><p>"I know..." Edward replied. "I missed your attention."</p><p>Katie let out a frustrated breath. "How are you going to cope while I work or go home?" she asked, as she tried to see if she could pry his arm away.</p><p>"I don't know..." Edward replied. "You could always just let me stay with you."</p><p>"I live with my parents, that would be a little awkward," Katie blushed. "Fuck me, you're strong...~" she muttered as she couldn't budge his arm even a little.</p><p>"Aww... I'm sorry if things have to be awkward... But let me give you a goodbye kiss at least?" Edward smirked.</p><p>Katie looked to him and went to kiss his cheek, or chin, depending on which she could reach held to him from behind.</p><p>Edward chuckled, accepting the kiss and soon let go of her. "All right, I guess I've kept you long enough," he then said. "This was a lot of fun, Katie~"</p><p>Katie blushed and straightened up.</p><p>"Come back again soon~" Edward replied as he decided to let her go that time.</p><p>Katie blushed, but left for now. She decided she would go to speak to Killian, as she had two hours until she needed to meet her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Happy Beginning is Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after, Cherry had a bit of a goofy smile on her face, though her eyes seemed to be cross-eyed, since her glasses were taken off and she hiccuped a little as she grasped the covers underneath her, sweating quite a bit like a melting, burning, burning candle. Gold was laying beside her, on his side watching her caringly.</p><p>"I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk right for a week..." Cherry babbled out with a small giggle before snorting. "Oh... Esscuse meh..."</p><p>Gold chuckled softly. "Want me to ease the pain for ya, dearie?" he asked.</p><p>"You're gonna make me go numb all over..." Cherry giggled a bit. "I'll need to be carried around otherwise I'll just be boneless chicken~"</p><p>Gold chuckled, but did just enough so she'd be able to walk straight.</p><p>"Boy, I hope Belle's not bored..." Cherry suddenly said as she gasped in realization. "I forgot she existed."</p><p>"She'll be fine, but maybe we should get ready for the day." Gold suggested.</p><p>"Hmm... Oki~..." Cherry replied with a small giggle. "That was quite the work-out you gave me... And it's not even my birthday~"</p><p>Gold smirked a little. Cherry pecked him on the cheek and she soon went to get ready for the day, just deciding to brush off last night's encounter with Rumplestiltskin as just a dream since Gold didn't remember and she wished she could, but luckily today was so much fun, that she nearly had when it crossed her mind again as she went to pick out her outfit for the day. Gold went to get changed himself.</p><p>"Maybe some blue... I do like blue..." Cherry said to herself as she organized an outfit as the streak in her hair was plain and white as a sheep before she got the outfit and was about to change in private before she stopped and glanced over at him, unable to take a peek as she watched him, trying to make herself almost invisible and unheard as she spotted him.</p><p>Gold didn't <em>seem</em> to realize she was watching him and so casually continued to dress. Cherry just glanced over, not meaning to seem like a perv, though she couldn't help but watch him. She had changed a lot since she and Katie had first come here and she wasn't sure if this was good or bad as she leaned over, biting her lip, clutching the wall beside her, her nails digging into the surface like claws.</p><p>"Don't ruin the walls dearie~" Gold told her.</p><p>"Ah!" Cherry yelped as that made her fall backwards, but luckily landing right on a pillow that was just nearly outside the door. "I wasn't spying! I was just... Uh... Um... I wanted to know if you think blue's a good color for today?" she then covered up sheepishly.</p><p>"Blue's good, dearie." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Great..." Cherry replied. "Uh... Help me up real quick?"</p><p>Gold finished his last shirt button then came over to help her up.</p><p>Cherry giggled sheepishly as she took his hand until she was back up on her feet. "Ah, yes, um, very good..." she then said with a quick nod. "So... I guess I'll just hang out and hide in my room for a little bit... I-I-I won't disturb you."</p><p>"You don't have to hide away, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"I-I don't wanna be clingy..." Cherry shivered nervously. "After all, compared to you, I'm just a child you'd dress up in a bunny suit or something..."</p><p>Gold raised a slightly playful eyebrow. "Are you calling me 'Old', dearie?" he smirked.</p><p>"Maybe I am..." Cherry replied as her eyes darted around.</p><p>Gold suddenly launched a tickle attack to her sides.</p><p>"NO! Stop!" Cherry cried out before giggling and wiggling, trying to talk between laughs. "That's not cool, man! You called yourself old! You don't look a day over 60!" she then added, trying to guess his age.</p><p>Gold continued his assault for a few seconds longer then stopped. Cherry soon laughed before holding onto herself as she turned away until she settled down and suddenly got the hiccups which made her turn around and pout at him as she suddenly caught the hiccups due to the extreme tickle torture. Gold gave an innocent smile to that.</p><p>"Hmph..." Cherry pouted before she kept hiccuping and soon smirked as she grabbed her clothes and walked off to go and get dressed.</p><p><strong><em>'Pretty adorable, isn't she?'</em></strong> A dark voice asked him once he was alone.</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow to the sudden voice. "It's rude not to introduce oneself, dearie~" he muttered to the voice.</p><p>"Very well... If you insist... Rumplestiltskin~..." The voice chuckled before a shadow dropped down in front of him and soon, a familiar face of the one and only Dr. Facilier was shown right behind him as he grinned, coming to see the former impish Dark One.</p><p>"Hello Facillier, may I ask <em>why</em> you're choosing to invade my home?" Gold asked.</p><p>"I just thought I'd say hello... Visit an old friend..." Facilier smirked. "Not to mention... Check up on my little princess."</p><p>Gold gave a hum to that.</p><p>"How have you been?" Facilier smirked. "Living on the good side and no longer evil? You seemed happier when you were The Dark One and I feel like there's still a dark part of you deep down inside that wants to come out~"</p><p>"Get to the point, Dearie, so you can leave." Gold told him.</p><p>"I can sit down and catch up with an old friend," Facilier smirked as Cherry was on her way back into the room, only for her to stop and listen in a little bit in concern. "Just a dear old daddy concerned about his little girl and how much trouble she might get herself into for being around someone like you. You might scare her away."</p><p>Cherry trembled a bit as she listened in, feeling concerned.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on scaring her away." Gold said firmly.</p><p>Cherry took out the cards she was given and soon decided to check them, her imagination getting away from her as she focused on the bad that her father had to say, seeming to forget all about the good parts of her new boyfriend.</p><p>"I'm not mad about that... You can help her see her true potential," Facilier smirked. "You can still hang around her and she can see what her true destiny is... To help create a better world... For people like us."</p><p>Cherry shivered then as that made her feel even worse.</p><p>"I will not allow you to use her, nor will I use her myself." Gold narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Facilier smirked. "Especially with what's going to happen with you and the other villains if you aren't too careful by the next full moon~"</p><p>Cherry slunk away against the corridor and began to go back into her room, feeling her heart sink.</p><p>"What will happen then?" Gold narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, but I guess I gotta go now." Facilier smirked as he went to walk away out the doorway. </p><p>Gold threw a freezing spell at him.</p><p>Facilier soon stopped in place as he chuckled. "Oh, good, it seems that my darkness has finally gotten your attention..." he then said, teasingly, despite being frozen in place.</p><p>"It's happening... It's really happening... They're gonna... Turn back..." Cherry gulped as she fell to her knees in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by the cards she was given. "And I can't do anything to stop this."</p><p>"Are you saying we'll all turn back?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Ursula and I have been doing some research for spells, poisons, and curses," Facilier smirked. "Things are going to change in your little Storybrooke... And by the next full moon, all of those who were once evil only to change will be brought back to their true forms and this time, the villains WILL get their happy endings... We'll both make sure of it."</p><p>"No..." Cherry whispered lowly and sadly.</p><p>"Yes!" Facilier continued. "Even... You..." he then said, emphasizing to him. "The worst of them all... And no one... Will be able to stop the darkness, wickedness, or evil this time... No Savior... No heroes... Only darkness and villains and this will be nothing more than an empty and heartless realm filled with broken dreams."</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"That would be an interesting story..." Facilier chuckled. "The Dark One comes to save the day in the end... Take my advice... Let Cherry follow her destiny... It's in her blood and she knows all the ways to be wicked."</p><p>"I knew it..." Cherry said softly as she flopped to the floor face-first. "My life is OVER!"</p><p>"Blood doesn't decide who we are, dearie~" Gold replied.</p><p>Cherry sat on the floor, hugging her knees as she began to feel hopeless again.</p><p>"Your parents say otherwise~" Facilier retorted to Gold. "Now... Allow me to head back home... I'll be back for Cherry later once she's said her goodbyes to you and Belle. Otherwise, it might get messy for you all."</p><p>"Cherry is not leaving with you." Gold told him.</p><p>"Looks like we're going to have to do this the easy way," Facilier smirked. "Let me go and I'll leave you alone then."</p><p>Gold hummed. "I could block all your magic..." he soon said thoughtfully.</p><p>"NO!" Cherry cried out as she ran down the hallway before stumbling and falling like a klutz and then quickly got back up and kept running. "Rumple! Don't hurt him!"</p><p>"Ah... My princess arrives~" Facilier grinned.</p><p>"Oh, it won't hurt him, dearie, he just won't be able to cause any more trouble~" Gold said.</p><p>"...Maybe I should talk to him." Cherry suggested.</p><p>"Yes... I'd like that very much..." Facilier approved before seeing Cherry with her own cuff. "Oh, dear... I don't like the looks of that."</p><p>"...I'm pretending to be Michael Jackson during his BAD era?" Cherry covered up as she bashfully hid the cuff from his line of sight.</p><p>Gold frowned a little, unsure. Cherry looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Heh... I recognize that look..." Facilier chuckled. "Better let her talk to me before she starts the waterworks and I know you don't want that~"</p><p>"Fine, but he will stay frozen until I decide to let him go." Gold said, before letting her talk to Facilier.</p><p>Cherry watched him go and soon looked back at her estranged biological father. "All right, what's up?" she then asked. "That's how we say 'What do you want' in my world."</p><p>Facilier chuckled in amusement and he soon told her what he wanted to tell her. Cherry soon walked away for a moment and pulled out a chair before setting it down and she sat down in the chair, crossing her legs, sitting up and straight to show that she would listen.</p><p>"Little girl, I fell in love with a beautiful Siren for what feels like a once upon a long time ago," Facilier said to Cherry. "I see her every time you smile, laugh, or look hopeful. I've seen it ever since you were a little girl and I raised you to become a proper shadow sorceress... It was your legacy and destiny. Your mother and I had a forbidden romance... She was linked to the sea and I was linked to the land... We could never be together, even when you were born as a product of our love."</p><p>"Get to the point, please," Cherry said to him, crossing her arms. "I'm not a very patient woman."</p><p>"I apologize," Facilier then said, deciding to cut to the chase for her sake. "Don't you think you should stick to your roots?"</p><p>Cherry raised an eyebrow then.</p><p>"What I mean is, let me teach you how to control these shadows... What does Rumplestiltskin know other than being The Dark One?" Facilier explained with a small, paternal smile forming. "I helped give you life, so let me help you... Let your mother help you, especially since she's a Queen of Darkness... Don't you wanna be around where you came from?"</p><p>"...I do," Cherry admitted with a small nod. "Even if she gave me up at birth and all I knew about her were from your stories back when we lived in an abandoned caravan... Not to mention that bayou where you turned those people into frogs. You make it sound like your biggest crowning achievement."</p><p>"It was," Facilier chuckled a bit. "Princess Tiana was a very interesting case."</p><p>"I'm sure that she was, Papa," Cherry said softly. "While I agree with you about being where I come from and to make myself happy... I can't betray Rumbelle."</p><p>"Rumbelle?" Facilier asked curiously.</p><p>"That's... My pet name for Rumple and Belle," Cherry explained. "I can't betray them... They love me more than words can say. I'm not sure if I can stay with you and 'Mama'."</p><p>"So you're not saying no?" Facilier prompted, noticing slight hesitance.</p><p>"...I'm not saying no right away, but I would like some time to think about what we talked about today." Cherry decided.</p><p>"I see... You've had quite a dangerous reputation lately," Facilier reminded. "You're living in the shadow of darkness and being a young villainess-in-training. Your shadow is your inner demon, waiting to come out and express itself."</p><p>"So I've noticed..." Cherry replied. "I want time before I tell you whether I stay with you and Mama or not... You cannot interfere or meddle... Can I trust you to keep that promise?"</p><p>"...Of course you can, my dear," Facilier nodded calmly. "I won't pry or hover. I promise."</p><p>"Very good..." Cherry said softly. "Just remember, otherwise it will get ugly for the both of you."</p><hr/><p>Gold returned when he was called for.</p><p>"Rumple, you can come back now." Cherry said as she poked her head into the room he was waiting in.</p><p>Gold entered the room then.</p><p>"I'm ready to take my leave now." Facilier told Gold as Cherry came in with him.</p><p>Cherry stared at the floor, twiddling her thumbs a little.</p><p>"Alone?" Gold checked, not planning on giving Cherry over.</p><p>"Alone." Facilier nodded that time.</p><p>Cherry glanced over, watching to see what would happen between the two men.</p><p>"Very well," Gold said, unfreezing him. "However, next time you decide to drop by, use the door unless you want to get blasted to pieces." he did advise.</p><p>"I understand, it was wrong and immature of me to barge in like that," Facilier replied as he bowed loyally. "It shan't happen again..." he then looked at Cherry with a friendly smile. "Remember what we discussed, my dear."</p><p>"I will..." Cherry said. "Goodbye... Papa."</p><p>"Don't you want to give your father a hug?" Facilier asked, holding out his arms to her.</p><p>Cherry glanced over and she soon decided to step over and hug him just to get it over with, though, she felt emotional once their arms held onto each other for a few moments before they let go and he soon left as she wiped her left eye that suddenly felt itchy with tears. Gold handed her a handkerchief.</p><p>Cherry accepted it and wiped her eyes, mumbling in the insistence that she wasn't crying as her father left the scene and came back to where he came from. "Thanks for letting us talk..." she said to him softly. "I'm sorry he had to ruin our day though."</p><p>"May I know what you spoke about?" Gold asked as he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Oh... N-Nothing..." Cherry said, not looking at him before she blinked and looked at him then. "...Okay, something," she then admitted before she took a deep breath. "He thought he should be the one teaching me how to control my magic because he helped give me life... I should stay with him and Ursula... I came from them and I had to agree... But I wanted to stay with you and Belle... He said I would have a week to decide if I wanted to let him teach me his ways and would come back to see if I've made up my mind, especially since things have been rough with me lately like Regina's apple tree... Or Killian's rum being switched with milk or how pixie dust was nearly stolen, killing magic in this world all because of my shadow."</p><p>"If I had become Rumplestiltskin again, you would have to follow the contract, dearie," Gold told her quietly. He knew she wouldn't purposefully break a contract so that's how he could stay calm. "But either way... Belle and I love you, dearie," he said softly. He then pulled out a wrapped smaller box for her. "Wait until we all sit to breakfast before you open it?" he then requested.</p><p>Cherry listened very closely and carefully to everything he just said before she accepted the box. "Um... A-A-Alright..." she then said with a nod. "Thank you... It's not my birthday or Christmas though, but... Thank you."</p><p>Gold gave a softer than usual smile.</p><p>"I-I-I'll get going," Cherry then said, deciding to go to her room. "I'm sure you're sick of me by now, so I'll just go play in my room quietly until breakfast."</p><p>"I rather like your company, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh... Okay then..." Cherry replied with a small chuckle. "Well, I'll go drop this off and maybe I'll come back and help you with breakfast?"</p><p>"That would be nice, dearie." Gold nodded.</p><p>"All right, just give me a few minutes." Cherry replied before giving him a peck on the cheek as she sprung off to her bedroom.</p><p>Gold waited for her like requested. Eventually, Cherry came back, dusting herself clean as she stared all around the house on her way back over to him.</p><p>"What do you think we should make for breakfast?" Gold asked her.</p><p>Cherry paused to think about it with her finger to her lips as she stopped a bit before she thought of something she was sure he would enjoy. "How do you feel about French Toast?" she then asked.</p><p>"Sounds delicious." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh, good, you know about it," Cherry replied. "French Toast for breakfast it is~" she then said, dashing away to the kitchen before nearly slipping, but luckily caught herself. "Come on! I'm not getting any younger or cuter!" she then called out to him.</p><p>"Whereas I am just getting more handsome by the second~" Gold smirked.</p><p>"How dare you..." Cherry gasped and whispered dramatically with narrowed eyes. "You're just more handsome than I am beautiful... You show-off~"</p><p>Gold chuckled as he came over to help her make breakfast. Cherry soon took out her phone to play some "Morning Music" for them as they went to cook and prepare breakfast, though she still thought about what was said to her and having a deadline to think about while trying to maintain her focus on the present task at hand of breakfast. Gold helped, even by making some bacon for them as a side.</p><p>"Excellent choice~" Cherry smirked once she saw the bacon as they darted around the kitchen. "You're gonna love this... After all... You seem to love the French~"</p><p>Gold chuckled. "And you too, dearie." he added.</p><p>Cherry blushed a bit from his laughter as she helped him out, focusing on the recipe and the song, swaying her hips a little to the beat of the music. Gold playfully, though carefully, hip bumped her as he stood beside her cooking the bacon.</p><p>"Oof!" Cherry yelped before glancing over with a small smirk. "Hey!"</p><p>"Did something happen, dearie?" Gold pretended innocence.</p><p>"I think you know what happened..." Cherry smirked as she got some fruit chopped and ready. "An earthquake caused by a big butt~"</p><p>Gold smirked. Cherry smirked back before she scooped up a bit of powdered sugar in her hand and blew it against his face, being careful not to get it in his eyes. Gold flinched a bit in surprise to that.</p><p>"Whoopsies," Cherry giggled bashfully before looking nervous. "Ooh! I didn't burn your eyes, did I?" she then asked in a panicky tone as that wouldn't be fun for anybody.</p><p>"No, luckily you didn't, dearie." Gold replied.</p><p>"Thank goodness..." Cherry sighed in relief then before giggling bashfully as she turned pink in the face as they went back to preparing the French Toast. "I guess I had too much fun... Now then... Sweet bread... With sweet fruit... And sugar..."</p><hr/><p>Eventually, breakfast was made and eaten up as Belle came down eventually, smiling happily to her family as they sat down to eat and it was just as great as it looked.</p><p>"Nice breakfast, you two," Belle smiled. "It was a lovely surprise."</p><p>"I'll say." Cherry agreed as she hugged her stomach as it expanded three sizes that day.</p><p>Gold chuckled. "Do you want to fetch that gift now or should I just pop it down here?" he asked Cherry.</p><p>"Hmm... Why don't you bring it down here to make it even more surprising?" Cherry suggested with a light giggle.</p><p>"We hope that you like it~" Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>Gold clicked his fingers and it appeared on the table in front of Cherry.</p><p>"Ooh..." Cherry blinked before she picked up the box. "I wonder what it could be?"</p><p>Belle smiled as she came closer beside Gold, putting her hands over his shoulders. Cherry soon opened up the box, sticking her tongue out a bit to see what this mysterious gift was. Gold put a hand on one of hers as he watched Cherry. Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>"Oh... My jeez..." Cherry whispered as her face turned pink and she looked wide-eyed in surprise and amazement as she took out a gold chained necklace with a heart shape at the end with an opal gemstone in the center of the heart. "...I-It's lovely..." she said softly, especially from the opal as that was her birthstone.</p><p>Gold smiled a bit to that. "Belle, would you go and help her put it on, please?" he requested.</p><p>"Oh, of course I will," Belle smiled back warmly as she soon walked over to behind Cherry. "My father used to tell me that a pretty girl without a pretty necklace is just a girl." she then said, helping lace the necklace on around the younger woman's neck securely and comfortably.</p><p>"How sentimental, Belle," Cherry blushed and looked down at the floor bashfully. "T-Thank you both so much... You didn't have to do that."</p><p>"We wanted to, dearie." Gold told her with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you so much..." Cherry said softly. "And I didn't get you guys anything."</p><p>"Your trust and love is enough for us~" Belle smiled before she kissed Cherry on her left cheek.</p><p>Gold nodded as he reached out and squeezed Cherry's hand warmly. Cherry giggled warmly and bashfully between the two of them. Belle then took Cherry's other hand as they kept her in the middle.</p><p>"Monkey in the Middle~..." Cherry randomly sang to herself.</p><hr/><p>"Captain's Log... Looking out into the sea... All docked out and no place to go..." Killian narrated to himself as he looked around with a periscope while sitting at the edge of his ship. "Missing the good old days when it was just the wide-open spaces of the sea... The horrible and captivating Cabin Fever if no wind was in the sails... The salty sea air being so thick you could almost taste it... Something interesting better come along before I have to throw myself overboard."</p><p>Katie luckily approached then.</p><p>Killian soon looked around with his spyglass before spotting Katie coming up before smirking. "And it appears that I've spotted a nymph of the sea~"</p><p>Katie heard that and giggled. "Permission to come aboard, captain?" she grinned.</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe... What's the password?" Killian smirked.</p><p>"Captain Killian Jones is the best damn pirate of the Seven Seas?" Katie tried with a smirk.</p><p>"Password accepted," Killian smirked back as he gestured for her to come aboard. "After you~"</p><p>Katie giggled and came up to the deck of the ship.</p><p>"Nice seeing you," Killian said as he let her sit with him. "Up a bit earlier than most folks though."</p><p>"Yeah." Katie said softly. She turned and pulled him into a gentle kiss though.</p><p>Killian's eyes widened from the kiss, but he took it as he held her closely once she was close enough as their hearts pounded for each other before he got out of the kiss with a smirk. "I do hope our wedding will be soon, Princess~" he then whispered once out of the kiss.</p><p>Katie gave a soft small smile to that, though it was tinged with slight worry.</p><p>Killian smiled back, though he could feel something wrong, even if she was trying to hide it. "Is something on your mind?" he then asked.</p><p>"You know I'll love you no matter what happens, right?" Katie checked, then told him everything that had happened from after dinner with Cherry up to that point. She made sure to also tell him that she was telling him because she didn't want any secrets between them.</p><p>Killian listened closely, trying not to get angry, though he felt surprised to hear about what had happened. "...Did you like it?" he then asked her once she was done saying everything.</p><p>Katie rubbed her arm nervously. "Yes and no..." she said softly. "No because I would never want to cheat on you, and that's what it felt like, but yes because I can't control what my body finds pleasant..." she said softly. She didn't know how she felt about Edward wanting her too though.</p><p>"...I see," Killian then said softly. "I'm not mad and I know you wouldn't cheat on me... You seem very honest and great with me... I'm not sure what we can do to solve this, we'll work our way through it somehow though, but I'm not mad and we'll find a way to get through this. I promise you." he then said, maturely, though his tone was a bit soft as he had a lot on his mind right now.</p><p>Katie gave a tiny smile and nod to that. "I-I'll just say hello to Felix then leave you to think?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Do you have to go?" Killian asked in return.</p><p>"I don't have to for an hour and a half." Katie said softly, reaching up to brush his slight fringe out of the way for him.</p><p>"All right," Killian said softly. "Just know that I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little in shock."</p><p>Katie gave a kiss to his forehead, gently stroking his hair and down his neck to his shoulders. Killian lightly growled from the pampering as he wrapped his arm around her before smirking so that she couldn't get away too easily as he hoped for more. Katie had to giggle to that, gently massaging his shoulders, and kissing the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Now what was that about you suddenly leaving?" Killian smirked playfully as he soaked in the luxury.</p><p>"Was I?" Katie asked softly, not able to help a playful smile. "I-I don't have to." she said softly. While it wasn't as good as she could do when facing his back, the massage was still rather good.</p><p>"I thought maybe you were, but you can stay," Killian smirked. "Your company makes the lonely seas all the more worth it honestly since I don't have much of a crew anymore these days."</p><p>Katie shifted so she and he would be more comfortable. "Well, how about this? I could move in three days a week, stay with my parents three days, and then Sundays will be whichever takes fancy?" she suggested quietly, but would give him time to think on that.</p><p>"Hmm..." Killian paused thoughtfully. "I suppose that would be a good arrangement... Can I think about it for a little while though?"</p><p>"Of course you can." Katie smiled softly. She gave his shoulders one more squeeze then pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as she moved one hand into his hair and the other sliding back to his hook lightly gripping the metal, making sure he had felt her hand going down his arm so he would know her destination, showing extra that she didn't care he only had one hand, she loved all of him.</p><p>"Ah, yes..." Killian grunted and moaned a bit, taking her in with a light chuckle. "Come here... Come to your Captain~"</p><p>Katie giggled softly and moved his arm so he could watch and pressed a soft kiss to the metal.</p><p>"Nice to see you still love me regardless of my little... Instrument..." Killian said softly and bashfully, a bit insecure about his hook sometimes, especially with how he first got it.</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "I love all of you Killian, and while I wish you hadn't gone through the pain of losing your hand, your hook is just another part of you," she said. She then moved her hand so it was like holding it. "I can still hold it like a hand." she said softly.</p><p>"Well... You can hold it for as long as you would like..." Killian smiled back as he looked down at her warmly. "I'm glad you still see the man behind the hook though."</p><p>Katie nodded, smiling softly. "Of course I do." she said softly. She then hooked it around the back of her neck while putting that arm around him again and kissing his lips softly.</p><p>"Oh... Katie..." Killian whispered during the cuddling.</p><p>"My Killian~" Katie said softly in return as she pulled him even closer.</p><p>Killian kissed her sweetly on her lips as he held onto her during the pulling as the tone got much lighter and happier between the two of them. A happy beginning now was theirs. Katie gave a soft happy hum, glad that even on the slightly rocking ship it was hard enough flooring to keep her balance as right now he seemed to need more sweet than sexy.</p><p>"I love you..." Killian whispered warmly as he cupped her face with his right hand, lightly stroking the respective cheek.</p><p>"I love you too." Katie said softly as she leaned into his hand.</p><p>"I promise that I will never let you go for as long as there are stars in the night sky that sparkle and twinkle like your lovely eyes." Killian smiled.</p><p>"I won't let you go either," Katie decided to let him win in the dashing emotional language this time and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Well, you'll have to let me go sometime, I mean I have work and stuff and we can't be holding each other every minute~" she teased then softly, meaning about it in a physical sense.</p><p>"Aye... I understand," Killian said with a small sigh, both playful and serious. "You gotta pay your bills and eat somehow so you don't end up living in a box under Troll Bridge~" he then said with a smirk. "It won't be the same without you, that's for sure."</p><p>Katie chuckled softly and nuzzled her nose to his. "Now, I think I need to say hello to my son~" she smiled.</p><p>"Very well," Killian smiled back. "He really does love and miss his mum a lot~"</p><p>Katie smiled softly, stood up then offered a hand to help Killian up.</p><p>Killian smiled back, accepting her hand and her help before he scooched out of the seat to stand up with her. "Thank you." he then nodded in approval.</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded, though did have to playfully swing her hips a little as she walked ahead of him to find Felix. Killian smirked from that as he followed her.</p><hr/><p>Felix was shown to be in bed, though he wasn't exactly asleep as he was just staring out into the sea like Killian did, letting out a small sigh to himself.</p><p>Katie knocked on the door to announce their presence. "Felix?" she called softly but clearly.</p><p>"Huh?" Felix blinked before he soon turned around. "Oh... Hello."</p><p>"We didn't wake you, did we, lad?" Killian asked.</p><p>"I was just thinking." Felix replied bashfully.</p><p>"Can we come in?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Yes, sure..." Felix nodded as he sat up. "C-Come in..."</p><p>Killian then came inside of the room with Katie with a small smile to show Felix that he wasn't in trouble and this was just good nature all around.</p><p>Katie rushed over and almost fell over him with how quick she moved to hug him. "Oh, it feels like ages since I've seen my big strong boy~" she gushed.</p><p>Felix looked wide-eyed before he beamed and hugged Katie right back. "Mm... Toasty..." he then said with a small giggle.</p><p>Killian smiled warmly as he watched the two of them share a precious moment together.</p><p>Katie smiled warmly as she held him close in a motherly way. "Oh, I love you, Son Felix~" she said happily as they enjoyed a nice warm hug.</p><p>"I love you too, Mother." Felix whispered in the hug as he looked emotional again.</p><p>Katie smiled tenderly and kissed the top of his head while they were in the position for her being taller. Felix smiled back softly.</p><p>"This will work out just fine." Killian reassured Katie as he already felt like they were a family together.</p><p>Katie nodded. "No matter what happens I love you both, so much." She told Killian and Felix.</p><p>"And we you." Killian added.</p><p>"Are we a family?" Felix asked softly.</p><p>"I like to think so, though it will be official on paper when Killian and I marry, so both you and I become Joneses." Katie smiled warmly.</p><p>"I like the sound of that," Felix said softly. "I've never had a father before."</p><p>"Well, I've never had a son before, so it'll be a new learning experience for both of us." Killian smiled.</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. </p><p>"We'll all be so happy together," Killian smiled back. "Especially once we make a date."</p><p>Felix began to look excited about that, feeling a bit younger than he actually was, but he didn't care or mind about that.</p><p>"Hopefully in the springtime." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Spring is the season of love after all." Killian agreed.</p><p>"Can I help with the wedding?" Felix asked them hopefully.</p><p>"That would be wonderful~" Katie smiled to him.</p><p>Felix beamed in excitement then.</p><p>"We'll all have a lot of fun with it," Killian nodded. "We'll even share some cake with you if you're good."</p><p>"I'm always good from now on." Felix smirked at them.</p><p>Katie chuckled to that. Killian and Felix smiled warmly with Katie as things were going to start changing again and a lot more for the better in the near future.</p><hr/><p>Almost a week later, Katie was out of the hospital after she had taken a potion to speed her pregnancy. She had talked with Cherry, Belle, and Gold and had agreed they would take in the baby and raise her as theirs as though Katie loved the baby, she just couldn't form a bond with her. She was sitting in the park, luckily all healed up, on a blanket near the water as she threw some grains for the ducks. The ducks swam by and soon nibbled at the bread that was offered to them, quacking a bit at her as though to thank her.</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile. "You're very welcome, my friends." she said softly.</p><p>"I see you have a special touch with animals," Henry said as he seemed to come from nowhere. "Those Disney movies seem to think that my grandmother did too."</p><p>"Oh, hello, Henry," Katie greeted softly, and patted the spot next to her. "Would you like to feed the ducks too?" she asked him softly.</p><p>"Sure, Aunt Katie," Henry smiled as he soon came to sit down with her. "That would be nice."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile and handed him the bag of grain. Henry smiled back as he accepted the pieces in his hand and soon tossed them out to give to the ducks who happily accepted them.</p><p>Katie looked to him a little then. "I have been thinking of Operation: Swan Song... We need to get the one who sent her away to bring her back." she told him.</p><p>"That would be a good idea, yeah," Henry nodded. "The problem is, I can't figure out who or what could've done this."</p><p>"That creepy Isaac fellow," Katie said softly. "I'm sure it was him or at least he'll know who it is," she told Henry.</p><p>"Yeah... That makes sense... Good luck finding him though," Henry replied. "He's probably hiding where we'll least expect it."</p><p>"A tracking spell maybe." Katie said thoughtfully.</p><p>"...I might have something of Emma's that you can use." Henry said thoughtfully.</p><p>Katie looked to him at hearing that. "That would be useful." she smiled.</p><p>"After we're done with the ducks, I'll show you." Henry nodded.</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded before returning her attention to the ducks. </p><p>Henry smiled back as they enjoyed the scenery and peacefulness. "So how have you been?" he then asked her calmly as the ducks nibbled on the food they were given.</p><p>"I've been better but I'm getting to rights." Katie smiled softly. She put a warm almost-motherly arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"I wish I could help out more, but Mom and Grandma say that my homework comes first," Henry rolled his eyes. "The world could be blowing up because of beanstalks or flying monkeys or Little Bo Peep and I'd still have to solve for X before dinnertime."</p><p>"Well, homework is important," Katie did say softly. "But maybe I could spring ya a little... At least for a couple of hours, one for homework and the other planning?" she offered.</p><p>"I'd like that a lot." Henry nodded with a small smile.</p><p>Katie smiled. "Alright, give me a few days to think of how to do it." she told him.</p><p>"All right," Henry nodded. "I'll try my best to wait. Sometimes waiting is hard when you're my age... Like waiting for your birthday," he then said, trying to sound like an adult. "It never seems to come any closer no matter what grown-ups say about you growing up fast."</p><p>Katie chuckled softly. "Don't worry, when you become an adult you'll wish you were still a kid." she told him softly.</p><p>"Archie says I'm a bit above my years." Henry smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Katie chuckled. "You are," she agreed. "Now I'm getting a little cold I don't know about you, why don't we go and find somewhere to warm up?" she suggested and checked her phone to see the time and to see if she had any messages.</p><p>There were a few from David saying "I promise not to bother you... I hope you're okay, just ignore me if I'm bothering you... Please don't ignore me ignoring you".</p><p>"Well... You can come home with me... Or I can go home with you..." Henry offered. "We can get something at the diner?"</p><p>"Hmm... One moment." Katie told him softly and called her Dad back.</p><p>Henry nodded and allowed her to.</p><p>Eventually, David answered, trying to be casual. "Hello there, Katie," he said softly. "How are you?"</p><p>"Hi, Dad, I'm doing... Alright." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Your mother and I just wanna make sure you're safe," David said softly. "Sorry for calling you so much."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm safe... Knight Henry is protecting me." Katie chuckled.</p><p>"Then I suppose I can stop worrying then." David chuckled.</p><p>Katie chuckled. "Well, I'm going to take him for a hot chocolate to go and visit Regina a little before I come home," she let him know her plan. "But if they change, I'll let you know." she told him.</p><p>"All right," David nodded. "You have fun then. I know you're a grown woman and can take of yourself, but having these worries as a father never go away."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "I know, Dad, I love you." she said.</p><p>"I love you too," David replied. "Also, if you happen to stumble into chocolate chip cookies, I wouldn't say no to one?"</p><p>"Alright, I'll buy some cookies." Katie laughed softly.</p><p>"Bye Dad, give my love to Mom too." Katie said, before hanging up to concentrate on Henry.</p><p>"See ya." David nodded as he also hung up.</p><p>Henry smiled at the ducks, remembering to be gentle and calm around them. "Is one of you by any chance named Odette? I wonder..." he said to the ducks, knowing they wouldn't answer back though.</p><p>Katie gave a soft look to him. "Shall we go and grab the takeout hot chocolates?" she suggested.</p><p>"Yes, please." Henry smiled at her in excitement.</p><p>Katie smiled and stood up, helping him up before grabbing the blanket and folding it up into her bag. Henry smiled back and he soon stood up beside her before they began to walk off together. Katie smiled as she walked with her nephew. Henry smiled back.</p><hr/><p>Many others were out and just enjoying their day, unaware of any trouble that might be on the way. Gold was changing the baby's diaper, luckily the kind of father who didn't mind it so much. The baby girl looked up at her new papa, having dirty blonde hair that almost looked golden-colored like a warm sun that inspired Cherry into picking the baby's new name and blue-gray eyes as she wiggled a bit during the chore.</p><p>"Okay... I have her bottle..." Cherry said, sounding a bit tired as she learned the harder part of raising a child, though it was what she wanted and she lived up to her word to be as decent of a mama as possible and luckily, she wasn't all alone in that case. "I triple-checked the temperature, so we should be good."</p><p>Gold cleaned the baby up then after putting a new diaper on her handed her to Cherry. </p><p>Cherry nodded as she took the baby girl. "Hello, Aurelia~..." she then greeted in a warm and sweet voice.</p><p>The baby girl, named Aurelia, cooed once she was handed over and soon drank some milk that was given to her.</p><p>"Drink up... Sweet little baby..." Cherry said with a small smile, slowly shutting her eyes. "Shh... Shh... Shh~..." she then shushed as she looked like she was about to fall asleep right there.</p><p>Gold carefully guided Cherry to a recliner and supported her as she fed Aurelia.</p><p>"Guess I'm a little tired..." Cherry replied as she followed him over while Aurelia suckled on the bottle with ease and grace before she sat down, giving a weary smile down at the baby girl.</p><p>"So, are we having fun being Mama?" Belle asked Cherry with a small giggle.</p><p>"I thought maybe TV housewives in cartoons were exaggerating," Cherry smiled wearily and sleepily. "At least I didn't have to go through the birth."</p><p>Gold nodded. "Tonight I'll take the night shift so you can sleep." he promised her.</p><p>"Thanks..." Cherry smiled wearily as she carefully fed Aurelia. "You're so good to me..."</p><p>"Just don't fall asleep right now," Belle advised as Cherry closed her eyes for a few moments. "This is a big responsibility... There's diaper changing, feeding, bathing, babysitting... There's a reason why people like Ashley are exhausted."</p><p>"I know... I know..." Cherry said as her eyes slowly began to shut.</p><p>"Cherry dearie." Gold said, gentle, but firm to wake her.</p><p>Cherry lightly snored then.</p><p>"Cherry!" Belle called then.</p><p>"Yes, Barney, I love you too!" Cherry cried out suddenly as that jolted her awake before she shivered nervously.</p><p>Aurelia giggled, luckily not shaken from the jolting as the bottle came out of her mouth.</p><p>"Barney?" Gold raised an eyebrow to that.</p><p>"He's a purple dinosaur..." Cherry slowly blinked. "Also a really funny guy on a TV show I like where this guy tells his kids about how he met their mother."</p><p>"We might need to schedule that night shift sooner." Belle teased her husband as Aurelia kept giggling.</p><p>"Maybe you should grab a nap, dearie." Gold suggested.</p><p>"No, no, no, it's okay... I can do it... I totally got this..." Cherry smiled sleepily and wearily. "Heheheh... We're having fun..."</p><p>Belle simply shook her head. "I agree with Rumple," she then said. "You should get some rest... You've been awake for the past three days and most of the night."</p><p>Gold held his arms out for the bottle and Aurelia.</p><p>"I'm okay... Really, you guys..." Cherry said before yawning for quite a bit before lightly groaning. "Mm... Fine... You win..." she then pouted before giving up both Aurelia and the bottle.</p><p>Aurelia lightly whimpered, not wanting to be separated yet as Belle helped Cherry give both up calmly and carefully.</p><p>"Don't worry, precious one, Papa will take care of you~" Gold cooed to the baby.</p><p>Belle smiled warmly at that as she helped Cherry get to her room and to go take a quick nap. Aurelia cooed a little at him and reached up, touching his nose a bit as she babbled at him.</p><p>"Well, that certainly is interesting." Gold agreed as if he could understand her.</p><p>Aurelia continued to babble, waving her hands a little like she was trying to tell him something. Gold listened, while not being able to understand her completely he could glean what her little mind was trying to tell him. Aurelia soon finished up before sticking her fingers in her mouth as Belle came back down after a few more minutes passed. Gold easily held the bottle to her lips with a warm smile. Aurelia looked wide-eyed before she soon settled down and gently sucked from the bottle again.</p><p>"Well, that was a bit easier said than done, but hopefully she gets enough sleep..." Belle giggled to herself before she came by. "Would you like something, dear?" she then asked her husband.</p><p>"A cup of tea woukd be grand." Gold smiled to Belle.</p><p>"Sounds good..." Belle smiled back before she walked off to take care of that.</p><p>Aurelia held onto the bottle, nearly looking sleepy too as she was almost done. Gold hummed a little soft tune. Aurelia looked like she was trying not to fall asleep, but her eyes began to flutter as she looked up at him before they slowly shut and she seemed to be fast asleep now. Gold smiled as he gently rocked her a little. Aurelia lightly snored from her sleeping, not moving as much as she was knocked out. Gold smiled, before carefully laying her down in her crib. </p><p>Belle was just about done with the tea. Aurelia soon reached out, hugging her favorite toy which was a stuffed bunny once she was put down to sleep. Gold smiled and tucked her in in a way she couldn't roll and risk stopping her own breathing. Aurelia soon nibbled on her bunny's ear once she drifted off to sleep. Belle smiled as sne poured a couple of cups of tea once it was done, sipping the one she made for herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hot Chocolate and Unwanted Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie soon entered the diner so she and Henry could order some hot chocolates to go.</p><p>"Hello, dears." Granny greeted once she saw them behind her counter as Ruby waited on a young woman around her age with long dark hair who seemed to wear silver shoes.</p><p>"Hi." Henry nodded at the elderly woman with a small wave.</p><p>"Hi Granny, can we have two hot chocolates to go? One with just marshmallows today and one with whipped cream and cinnamon, please." Katie requested.</p><p>"Coming right up, dear," Granny nodded as she went to carry out that order. "Have a seat and I'll be right with you."</p><p>Henry went to sit down first before letting Katie come sit with him after she would take the order. Katie sat down beside him with a small smile. Henry brought out his book, flipping through the pages just to make sure and went to see if anything had changed, though there were now stories about Katie being Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter as well as Cherry being raised in the darkness of The Shadow Man, being taught how to read fortunes with tarot cards, contacting The Other Side, as well as controlling shadows and even people's shadows like puppets if she wanted to. Katie glanced over.</p><p>Henry looked over and soon pushed his book over a bit to let Katie look. "This book has records of just about everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest before the curse," he then informed. "It also helped me find Emma outside of Storybrooke so that she could stop my mom and save everybody."</p><p>"Interesting." Katie smiled.</p><p>"It's pretty amazing." Henry nodded.</p><p>Granny soon came back with the hot chocolates. "Here you go, dear," she then said. "I made them nice and extra foamy."</p><p>"Thank you, Granny." Katie smiled softly as she paid and tipped the older woman.</p><p>"Enjoy and have a good day." Granny smiled back.</p><p>"We definitely will." Henry nodded in excitement from the hot chocolate.</p><p>Katie took hers and gave Henry his before walking outside with him, to head to Regina's. Granny smiled and waved them off.</p><p>"Thanks for the hot chocolate," Henry said to Katie. "Hopefully this makes our mission a bit easier to work through."</p><p>"It's fine, kiddo." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"I like to think that we're all gonna be okay as long as we believe and rely on a powerful magic," Henry replied. "I wish I had magic sometimes, but I guess I don't."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, your belief is a powerful power." Katie told him.</p><p>"You really think so?" Henry replied.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Yeah, and as long as you keep believing you'll find you're always going to be strong." she smiled softly.</p><p>"Wow... Thanks!" Henry beamed as that really made his day.</p><p>Katie smiled and soon was back at Regina's with him.</p><p>"So, you wanna come inside?" Henry asked Katie then.</p><p>"Well, let's see if your mom wants to see me first, kiddo." Katie said softly.</p><p>"All right." Henry nodded.</p><hr/><p>Regina was sitting behind her desk, filling out some important paperwork before she lifted her head. "Henry?" she then asked as she sensed something.</p><p>"Mom?" Henry called as he went to look for her before knocking on the door of behind her office.</p><p>"Please... Come in." Regina allowed as she capped her pen for right now.</p><p>Katie waited to see if she was allowed to come in, letting Henry ask if he wanted to.</p><p>"Can Aunt Katie come too?" Henry asked as he opened the door.</p><p>"Sure..." Regina said with a small smile. "Hello, 'Aunt Katie'."</p><p>"Hi, Regina." Katie said softly as she entered with Henry.</p><p>"How are you today?" Regina asked as Henry smiled all around.</p><p>"I'm alright, thank you, yourself?" Katie said then asked first.</p><p>"I'm fine," Regina nodded. "Are you staying with us for a little while?" she then asked, referring to more of the day of course and not sleeping over.</p><p>"If she can, Mom, that'd mean a lot," Henry insisted. "It's crucial that she helps out in our mission."</p><p>"If I'm allowed to, yes." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Well... I'll allow it if it makes Henry happy." Regina allowed.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom!" Henry beamed.</p><p>Katie subtly reached out to see if she could feel Regina's mood. Regina glanced over a bit as she seemed to be hiding some worry, concern, and anger over the mysterious things that had been going on lately. Henry sipped his chocolate as he looked between the two women before they would leave the room.</p><p>"I need to talk with your mom a little, why don't you go on ahead and set up?" Katie suggested with a smile to Henry.</p><p>"All right," Henry nodded. "I'll see you later, Mom."</p><p>"Be careful not to stain that hot chocolate on the carpet!" Regina called out to him as he went away before looking back to Katie. "Yes, Miss Nolan, may I help you?" she then asked, a bit in Mayor Mode right now.</p><p>"A-Alright firstly... You're worried about the happens recently, aren't you?" Katie asked, softly, deciding the town problem was best first to be talked about.</p><p>"...Yes, I am," Regina said with a sharp sigh. "I thought we were past all of this, but it just came back after being put down to rest, but I guess things will always happen in the world for the worst and we can just find a way to cope with it or stop it. I try not to worry around others, especially Henry, but... I won't deny my feelings to you."</p><p>"Well, I'm here to help too..." Katie said quietly. "I was thinking though if everyone gets worried about outsiders and others from other realms... Can't everyone put a sliver of magic into something to protect the town?" </p><p>"Sometimes when some of us who do have magic, we can use a protective barrier around certain places, but the whole town?" Regina explained before asking to see if that was what she had meant.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod. "And I don't mean one that stops everyone going out or reentering, as we'll be connected to it," she told her. "And with everyone working together to do it then there will be plenty of power to protect the town." She smiled softly.</p><p>"...I guess that makes sense," Regina said softly. "We all do our part to help protect our town, especially if something out of town comes to threaten us like from The Land of Oz, The Underworld, or Neverland."</p><p>Katie nodded. "Well, Neverland won't be much of a problem." she said softly.</p><p>"That's true," Regina replied. "But still... I suppose we could give it a try, Miss Nolan."</p><p>Katie nodded with a tiny smile. "Now for the second thing..." she said softly and took a breath to calm herself. "Gina, are you mad at me?" she asked softly, showing this was a friend thing, not a Mayor and townsperson thing.</p><p>"Mad at you?" Regina asked softly. "Because of your choice at the hospital when Dr. Dawson took care of you?"</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"Well, no, I'm a bit frustrated and surprised, but I'm not mad at you." Regina soon reassured.</p><p>Katie looked towards the woman with a soft but determined look. "I knew it would give her a better life than I could give her..." she said softly.</p><p>"I understand," Regina said softly. "You wanted to give her her best chance."</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"And I respect that," Regina said softly. "I just hope she will be happy. Not just for your sake, but her own."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Well, best not keep Henry waiting." she said softly.</p><p>"Very well," Regina replied. "Tell him that I'll probably be done sometime after you leave and we'll do something fun if he wants."</p><p>Katie nodded, then quickly hugged the woman before leaving to go spend some time with Henry. Regina smiled from the hug and let Katie run along then.</p><hr/><p>Gold put the baby monitor on and came downstairs to join Belle for a cup of tea.</p><p>"Just the way you like it, dear." Belle smiled at him as she let him have his cup of tea.</p><p>"Thank you, dearie." Gold smiled back and took a sip.</p><p>"You're welcome," Belle said softly. "This has been quite a week for all of us, hasn't it? We have a new member to our family, our lives are changing all around like the seasons... It's amazing how much can change just so quickly."</p><p>Gold nodded. "This change wasn't unwelcome... Like Cherry's arrival was surprising, but welcome." he said.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Belle replied as she took a sip. "I'm sure there are good things to come from here on out."</p><p>A shadow soon came over Aurelia's crib and looked down at her, but luckily didn't swoop down and take her, but was taking a nice long look at her as though to study the sight of her. Gold nodded a little.</p><p>"...Do you think... You and I would... Have a baby together... Maybe when... Aurelia is a bit older?" Belle asked sheepishly.</p><p>"I would like that, dearie." Gold said softly.</p><p>"I'd like it too, Rumple," Belle smiled. "We'll be a very happy family and no one will ever hurt us."</p><p>Gold gave a small smile to that.</p><p>Belle smiled back. "We'll get started sometime soon." she then whispered cheekily.</p><p>Gold chuckled to that. Belle giggled before sipping some more tea. Gold sipped his own tea. Belle smiled as this felt like nothing could ruin their perfect time together as they shared a nice, relaxing, and quiet day at home together. Gold was actually more relaxed too. Belle smiled as she went to lay her head on his shoulder as they took in the atmosphere. The shadow then whizzed by right then, giving her chills down her spine, though she just ignored that, thinking that as a typical feeling rather than something horribly wrong in the air. Gold glanced around.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Belle asked her husband as the shadow lingered all over the house.</p><p>"I sense something..." Gold murmured.</p><p>Belle began to look a bit scared and concerned. Gold settled back a bit to see if it would stay or go. Belle did her best to keep calm. The shadow soon lingered past him before shooting out the window, purposely avoiding him.</p><p>"It left." Gold then felt.</p><p>Belle sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." she then gasped as she suddenly had an idea and rushed over to Aurelia's crib.</p><p>Aurelia was luckily still there and snuggling with her bunny. Belle sighed in relief, putting her hand to her chest, luckily her worst expectation hadn't come true due to the shadow's visit. Gold went to check on Cherry.</p><hr/><p>Cherry seemed to be pale and sickly as she groaned a bit in her sleep.</p><p>"Wake up, Cherry~" Gold told her, gently shaking her awake.</p><p>Cherry groaned before flinching from his touch before her eyes fluttered. "...Rumple?" she asked softly before rubbing her eyes and looking over at him. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Are you alright, dearie?" Gold asked her.</p><p>"I'm fine..." Cherry said softly as she sat up. "Just... A little funny in my tummy right now... I can't describe it, but it's probably just a little stomach ache that'll go away quickly after a sip of some Sprite."</p><p>Gold stroked her hair gently.</p><p>"I don't feel that different..." Cherry said before she blinked and purred from the stroking, losing her train of thought briefly. "Mm~..."</p><p>"You didn't feel anything off, did you?" Gold asked softly.</p><p>"Well... A few minutes ago... I felt a chill down my spine..." Cherry began to explain. "Like... Some part of me got drained away... It's a little hard to explain... It's almost like my soul was taken from me or something."</p><p>"I think it was maybe a shadow drawing on your power a bit." Gold muttered, thoughtful.</p><p>"What does it mean...?" Cherry asked weakly as she hugged herself. "Am I going to die?"</p><p>"No, dearie, that won't happen." Gold said, Facilier wouldn't let that happen to his daughter.</p><p>"It'd probably be for the best anyway," Cherry smiled wearily. "Throw myself in the dumpster cuz I'm garbage."</p><p>"Don't start that nonsense, you are <em>not</em> garbage and you know Belle, myself, and Aurelia love you, as does Miss Nolan," Gold told her before she could make herself focus on negative thoughts. "And while I may not be a fan of your parents, they love you too." he added.</p><p>Cherry began to blush a bit from his assertiveness. "Yeah, I know..." she then said softly. "...Do we have to test some magic spells to see what's going on though?" she then asked. "About the shadows, I mean... I-It's almost the deadline..."</p><p>"You mean the choice... You don't have to go with him, I can still teach you magic, though..." Gold told her. "You wish to go, know that while Belle and I would be very upset we won't force you to do something you don't want to, we love you and want <em>you</em> happy."</p><p>"...It's all up to me?" Cherry asked softly, expecting him to urge her to stay with them rather than go away to her parents.</p><p>Gold nodded. "While I would prefer you to stay with us, I won't force you." he said softly.</p><p>"I've never been good with making decisions..." Cherry sighed sharply as she buried her face in her hands. "...Thank you though, Rumple... I-I'll think about it... I have to make a full decision very soon... Mama and Papa might show up any minute."</p><p>Gold leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"Mm..." Cherry closed her eyes as she blushed, trying to stifle a whimpering moan.</p><p>Gold smiled softly.</p><p>"Part of me feels like you were better off when it was just you and Belle..." Cherry said softly. "You guys share a teacup... And I just moved in on you when I was drunk and scared..." she then added, still remembering that. "Part of me feels like I should be with my own kind... The dark side... I may be a bit sneaky, sarcasic, and cocky at times, but... Never evil... I just don't know what I'm going to tell Facilier and Ursula."</p><p>"Well, dearie, it might have been a surprise, but it is a welcome one, we aren't just humoring you," Gold promised first. "And well, you kind of already are," he said about the dark kind tapping over where his heart was but not pulling it out as he didn't want to gross her out. "However, they have done evil things too... But you don't have to go with them just because of blood." he added.</p><p>Cherry listened to him as her index finger poked under her cheek, looking a bit big-eyed and thoughtful over what he was saying before she bowed her head, very deep in thought.</p><p>"I'll leave you to rest a little more and think, and bring you a drink and a snack?" Gold offered.</p><p>"I don't deserve a snack and drink," Cherry said, lying flat on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. "...Maybe some root beer or cream soda if I have any left... That's always good for whenever I feel down in the dumps," she then quickly added, retracting her previous statement. "I'll try to chill out a little bit."</p><p>"You do deserve it, dearie." Gold told her, though decided he would make sure she got her cream soda, some mozzarella sticks, and maybe even a chocolate bar.</p><p>Cherry let out a small sigh as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to think as she wrapped her hands together across her waist. Gold went to the kitchen to get her things.</p><p>"How's it going?" Belle asked as he came by.</p><p>"As well as can be expected right now, dearie, but I'm hoping this will help cheer her up." Gold said and gestured to the chocolate bar and drink he had prepared, though the mozerella sticks were almost done.</p><p>"I'm sure it will..." Belle nodded once she saw what was being prepared. "That girl loves her chocolate and cheese."</p><p>Gold smirked. "Like you can talk, Tea-rie~" he gently teased her.</p><p>"Tea-rie...?" Belle repeated with a playful roll of her eyes. "You're such a comedic genius."</p><p>Gold smirked to that. Belle smiled bashfully from his smirk as she kept Aurelia company for him and Cherry until further notice. Gold soon went upstairs with Cherry's comfort food and drink.</p><hr/><p>Henry sat on the living room couch, playing a video game until Katie would come back to distract himself, though he just wanted a real adventure and not play one on a game. Katie soon joined him, giving him a tip on the level.</p><p>Henry looked over and nodded as he tried to do that. "Come on, come on..." he then said as he tried harder that time and soon laughed. "Haha! Gotcha!"</p><p>"Congrats, Henry." Katie grinned.</p><p>"I've been stuck on that level for two weeks, so thanks!" Henry smiled back.</p><p>"Well, I might be older, but I do appreciate a good video game." Katie winked.</p><p>"It's good to see someone carrying on a video game legacy well into adulthood," Henry approved as he then saved his game. "So, are you allowed to stay?"</p><p>"Yep," Katie smiled. "And your mom says she'll be by a little later so you guys can do something fun together." she told him.</p><p>"Oh... Nice..." Henry said with a small smile back. "I know she's mayor, but it's kinda lonely sometimes... I don't really hang around with other kids in school."</p><p>"Well, maybe you could spend some time with Felix and the other boys, I'm sure they'd love to make friends." Katie smiled.</p><p>"I guess I could do that," Henry said softly and shyly. "If they'll let me of course."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "I'm sure they will," she said. "Besides I'll need my ring bearer nephew to get along with his future cousin." she smirked.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose that's a good point," Henry chuckled. "I never had a cousin before."</p><p>Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"So, should I get what I have for you?" Henry then asked.</p><p>Katie nodded. "If you want to." she smiled to him.</p><p>"This won't take long." Henry said as he got off of the couch and went to his room to give Katie something.</p><p>Katie smiled softly to that. Henry soon came back out and he carried a red leather jacket to show to Katie which was a bit too big for him to wear.</p><p>Katie carefully took the jacket and looked at Henry. "Are you sure I can use this for the spell?" she asked softly. "I'll try my very best it stays in perfect condition, but accidents can happen." she told him, as she didn't want to risk upsetting him if somehow it got damaged.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's the only thing I have left of Emma," Henry said softly. "I trust you though."</p><p>Katie carefully folded it and put it in her bag. "I promise I'll take very good care of it." She told him softly.</p><p>"Thanks, Aunt Katie," Henry smiled. "I know you'll do the right thing."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. Henry smiled back before he then gave her a hug suddenly. Katie blinked, but warmly hugged the boy back.</p><p>"I love you, Aunt Katie." Henry whispered in the hug, feeling blessed and thankful.</p><p>"I love you too, Henry." Katie smiled softly in the hug.</p><hr/><p>Cherry eyes were closed as she lightly sang to herself to calm herself down as she was thinking to herself about this whole arrangement, though she did decide that she would not announce her decision until they were all together: her, Belle, Gold, and her parents. Gold knocked on her door.</p><p>Cherry flinched as her eyes opened from that before she sat up in her bed. "Enter." she then allowed him.</p><p>"Here we are, dearie~" Gold said as he entered.</p><p>"Oh... Thanks..." Cherry said softly as she got comfortable, reaching her hands out. "Thanks... Thanks a lot."</p><p>Gold put the tray on her lap.</p><p>"Oh... Thank you..." Cherry said softly in acceptance. "...What would I do without my Goldibear?"</p><p>Gold smiled, then smirked. "You'd probably be living with the Nolans still." he replied.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out at him before she took the soda first and soon drank it down and began to slowly look in content and feeling better. "Mm... That's the strong stuff..." she then said after the sip. "Thanks again."</p><p>Gold smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Well... I made a decision..." Cherry began to tell him.</p><p>"And you'll not want to tell us separately so you're going to do it when we're all together in the 'meeting'?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Duuude... Don't do that..." Cherry said as she put down the glass and held her head as that was exactly what she was thinking.</p><p>"Sorry, dearie~" Gold replied.</p><p>"It's fine..." Cherry said with a sharp sigh before she tucked into her cheese sticks, getting them while she could while they were still hot so to have some melty cheese. "I just have a lot on my mind... My life felt so simple a few months ago... But it's time to let the past be in the past... Let it go... Explore the future while I still have time. At least I have something in my life I never would've expected possible... Not just one partner to help me through things, but two."</p><p>"And a beautiful baby... All three will love you no matter what." Gold told her.</p><p>"I know..." Cherry said softly as she bit into the cheese stick, stretching it out as the cheese expanded, gushing out of its fried crust once she took the bite. "I should at least be thankful and positive for that."</p><p>Gold smiled. "Anything else you need, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>"I'll be okay for right now," Cherry said softly. "You go back to Belle and Aurelia... I'll meet you after I'm done."</p><p>"Love you, dearie." Gold told her, kissing her cheek before leaving her to think and relax.</p><p>Cherry let out a small giggle from the kissing before she waved him off and continued to have her treats as she looked at the clock, paying very close attention to the time as it was very close for Judgement Day.</p><hr/><p>Belle was soon reading one of her books to pass the time, not believing in watching TV without Cherry or Rumple or both. Gold came to check on his wife and Aurelia. Belle looked up at him and waved at him as she curled up with the book.</p><p>"Everything peaceful, dearie?" Gold asked Belle.</p><p>"Just fine, I'm just reading this book Cherry recommended," Belle replied. "<em>Little House on the Prarie</em>... I'm just a little nervous about when it's time to see Ursula and Facilier."</p><p>"Why are you nervous, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Well... They're... You know... Evil..." Belle reminded. "They might try something."</p><p>"They won't because they know it would ruin their chance." Gold said quietly.</p><p>"I do hope that you're right." Belle said as she heaved a sharp sigh.</p><p>Gold gently hugged her from behind. Belle looked wide-eyed before blushing and smiling warmly. Gold smiled back, feeling very hopeful about the next day that was sure to come.</p><hr/><p>The next day it was time for the meeting. Ursula was standing with Facillier, and Gold was coming along with Belle and Cherry. Aurelia had been left with David and Mary Margaret. Katie was taking a walk as she was feeling restless. The clock tower soon moved its hands at the appointed time as it began to toll for the hour once it was time for the meeting.</p><p>"They should be here any minute now." Facilier told Ursula as they waited as patiently as possible.</p><p>Ursula nodded.</p><p>"Alright, we're here." Gold announced as they approached.</p><p>"Let's get this over with..." Cherry sighed.</p><p>Belle lightly patted her on the back at that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Family Feud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cherry... Hello, there... How are you?" Facilier greeted as he approached the girl, cupping her face a bit. "Still adorable as always I see..."</p><p>"Let go of my face..." Cherry muffled before he soon did that. "Thank you... Hello, Mother. Hello, Father." she then said in a cold tone of voice.</p><p>"Hello, Cherry." Ursula said in return, going for warmth.</p><p>"It's very good to see you," Facilier added. "So, what is your decision?"</p><p>"Before I tell any of you, I'd like you all to know I've done a lot of thinking," Cherry spoke up maturely as she walked over, standing between the two respective couples, as though to represent the balance of the dark side of evil and the lighter side of good. "This decision had been weighing on me, probably weighing down on me worse than Middle School gym class where I believe that PE stood for Public Embarrassment and not Physical Education..." she then saw the visible confusion that spread as she tried to sound mature and grown-up. "Regardless! I have to choose between two families... One who had been there for me since the start before dire circumstances separated us and another I have created based on faith, love, and trust along with a few new additions, even if one of them is a former Dark One, who met a Beauty who soothed his savage Beast as of late..." she then started to get that off her chest to start things out with.</p><p>Ursula looked at her. Gold's face was calm but his eyes were warm for Cherry.</p><p>"My brain was telling me to go with you two," Cherry began to say, looking like she was going to her long-lost parents. "You gave me life... I don't know what happened before Storybrooke, I was lost and confused... You could teach me your ways better than anyone else ever could. My brain told me it would be the right thing to do, especially after our time together... Bonding as a family, getting to know each other, your comfort and support... My brain said it was instinct and comfort... Nurture vs Nature... Or something like that..."</p><p>Facilier just stood there, listening intently while Belle was in suspense.</p><p>"But then I looked into my heart," Cherry said as she soon looked over to Belle and Gold. "My heart told me to stay with those who gave me comfort and support... And a little special gift under the bedsheets..." she then added, blushing a bit as she shuffled her feet, looking down, away from them like a shy and nervous schoolgirl with a crush. "Belle became the beauty to Rumple's beast..." she then continued before looking all around again. "And maybe they can soothe my inner beast too."</p><p>Ursula's face flashed with anger though she tried to hide it under understanding. Gold's eyes widened, but his face softened with warmth.</p><p>"So... What is your choice, Cherry?" Belle soon asked.</p><p>"My decision is that..." Cherry began, pausing for dramatic effect, being quiet for a few minutes before taking out her phone and playing with it.</p><p>Facilier raised an eyebrow as Cherry stalled in answering the question right away.</p><hr/><p>A young woman was sitting on a bench before she looked up and over at Katie before waving at her, friendly. Katie looked around a moment, but then waved back.</p><p>"Lovely day, isn't it?" The woman smiled at her. "I'm just waiting for a friend."</p><p>"It's a fine day," Katie agreed quietly. "May I ask who?" she then asked, if she had seen them on the way she could let the woman know.</p><p>"Ruby," The woman blushed a bit. "I don't know if she's told you about me, but I'm Dorothy."</p><p>"Oh, she's probably been a little waylaid by Granny, but she'll be here," Katie smiled softly. "Katie Nolan." she introduced herself.</p><p>"Hello, Katie," Dorothy smiled back before looking sheepish. "Sorry if I'm bothering you."</p><p>"No, you're not bothering me." Katie assured her.</p><p>Dorothy smiled at Katie, nodding a bit as she decided to sit quietly. "...Nice day today." she had to admit.</p><p>"Mm-hmm, and luckily it doesn't storm often," Katie said softly. "Shall I leave you to wait for Ruby?" she asked.</p><p>"Dorothy~!" Ruby called out then.</p><p>"Oh, I see she's coming already," Katie laughed. "Bye for now." she told her before going along to leave the two alone.</p><p>"Oh, okay, nice meeting you, Katie," Dorothy smiled bashfully before letting the other woman go as she stood up and beamed. "Ruby!~"</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that and carried onwards.</p><hr/><p>"Cherry." Ursula said firmly.</p><p>Gold shook his head, but it was in a fond way.</p><p>"Hm?" Cherry blinked.</p><p>"We're waiting, dear..." Facilier called, having the same tone as Ursula.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I was pausing for like a commercial break cliffhanger," Cherry replied bashfully. "That must've been annoying."</p><p>"Silly Bear." Belle smirked playfully and fondly as Gold chuckled.</p><p>"It has come to my mature understanding and decision making that my decision shall be--" Cherry began.</p><p>"Katie?" Belle blinked as she glanced over.</p><p>Cherry stopped as she narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance, though not with Belle of course. Gold raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Katie glanced around at the scene, though noticed something seemed to be going on. "S-Sorry, I'll be on my way." she said sheepishly and darted along, passing 'Baron' and the woman with him.</p><p>Facilier looked over before looking back at Cherry. "All right, dear, no more delays," he said with a grin, sounding a bit firm, sharp, and serious while trying to be warm and friendly. "<strong>GET ON WITH IT!</strong>" he then shouted at her before looking bashful and nervously smiled, hoping that he didn't scare her away. "Continue, my dear~..." he then said, covering it up with sweetness.</p><p>"Thank you..." Cherry said softly as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "My decision... Is that I'm still going to be staying with Belle and Rumplestiltskin as my family... Rumple said he would teach me how to control my magic, and... I would like it... If on special occasions... That you two come and we spend some family time together, just the three of us," she then said, looking at Facilier and Ursula. "I'm sure that wasn't the choice you wanted, but it's that or no deal and you must <em>promise</em> not to hurt <em>any</em> of my friends or lay a finger on <em>ANY</em> OF THEM!" she then added sharply to show that she was deadly serious. "Please?~" she then added with a cute face.</p><p>Ursula hummed thoughtfully. Katie glanced back as she continued on her walk. Cherry soon walked over to between Belle and Gold with her arms around both of them.</p><p>"Well... You certainly put a lot of time and energy into that..." Belle said softly. "H-How do you feel?"</p><p>"I'm just glad I got all of that off my chest," Cherry said with a sigh before Gold soon hugged her back. "I doubt it's going to be easy though, but... It's done."</p><p>"...What do you think, dear?" Facilier asked Ursula as they were all left with a lot to think about.</p><p>"Well, there was something I noticed... She didn't mention tentacles, shadows or other people~" Ursula smirked.</p><p>"Oh?~" Facilier smirked back. "I suppose she didn't mention that."</p><p>Ursula smirked, but then looked more serious as she was evil, not completely heartless. "We will not harm that baby." she then said firmly.</p><p>"We won't?" Facilier replied. "She's just a child..."</p><p>"<em>We</em> know that, your <em>shadows</em> don't." Ursula told him.</p><p>"Of course, my dear," Facilier nodded. "They can be a bit unpredictable at times."</p><p>Ursula smiled to that.</p><p>"I'll be sure to make sure they stay under control," Facilier smirked. "You do the same with your 'Sea Legs', my dear~"</p><hr/><p>Belle lightly stroked Cherry's hair in the hug. Cherry bashfully waved her hands at them as though to make them stop, though she was just teasing as she grew blushy.</p><p>"No, I don't think we'll stop yet~" Gold chuckled.</p><p>"Beeeellle... Ruuumple... You're embarrassing meeee~..." Cherry playfully whined.</p><p>"Aww... So cute..." Belle cooed as she pinched Cherry's dimpled cheeks.</p><p>Cherry began to look a bit anxious and apprehensive before she fumbled with her phone before she looked ready to call Mary Margaret.</p><p>"You called her three times on the way over," Belle reminded Cherry quietly. "Aurelia is fine."</p><p>"But... The house could be on fire... Or... Or... Or they could be flooded!" Cherry suddenly got paranoid. "M-M-Maybe Aurelia's not breathing!"</p><p>"They would have called us if that happened." Gold said.</p><p>Cherry blinked, quiet for a few moments, and she soon took out her phone anyway to call Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Cherry..." Belle sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"I just wanna make sure there aren't kidnappers or monsters or whatever else the hell this town can throw at us." Cherry said as she was about to make the call.</p><p>"Hello, Cherry." Mary Margaret greeted quietly.</p><p>"Oops... Did Rumple dial your number on my phone and hand it to me by accident? Silly Rumple! Naughty boy, naughty..." Cherry replied, tutting at Gold like she was trying to sound innocent while Belle just rolled her eyes, unimpressed with that flimsy excuse. "A-A-A-Anyway, while I have you... How's Aurelia doing?" she then asked.</p><p>David sat on the floor, playing with Aurelia as best as he could as she was mostly quiet like she was a very shy baby.</p><p>"She's fine, David is keeping her occupied... They're on the same wave level." Mary Margaret said, then stage whispered.</p><p>"Ohh... How very interesting..." Cherry said bashfully and innocently as she curled a finger in her hair a little. "She's not too much trouble, is she? Cuz if she's too much for you, I can wrap up what I'm doing right now and come right over."</p><p>"We're fine, just spend some time while you have the peace." Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"Really, it's no problem at--" Cherry said, a bit stilted before flinching as her phone was suddenly snatched away from her hold.</p><p>"Thank you, Mary Margaret, we'll be back over again soon," Belle smiled, taking the phone for a minute. "We appreciate it."</p><p>"Alright, have a nice time together." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Mary Margaret, we send our love, and we say hi to David too." Belle smiled back before she decided to hang up.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes as she was given her phone back. "...I coulda handled that on my own, thank you..." she then said a bit firmly.</p><p>"Alright, goodbye for now~" Mary Margaret chuckled before hanging up too.</p><p>"Now then..." Cherry soon said before she came in the middle of both couples then as she crossed her arms. "So are we in agreement then?"</p><p>"Ask your mother." Facilier replied, smirking a bit.</p><p>Cherry raised an eyebrow firmly as she looked dead-eyed toward her estranged parents.</p><p>"Very well." Ursula agreed.</p><p>Cherry nodded firmly. "Very good," she then said. "Thank you for being mature about this and remember what I said."</p><p>"Oh, we will, dear," Facilier said. "Can we get one last hug together?"</p><p>Cherry looked between her parents and soon decided to give them an emotional hug with each other before she would go back to Belle and Gold. Ursula hugged Cherry tight, but not in a way to hurt.</p><p>Cherry nodded before she got out of the hug. "Goodbye for now," she then told them as she went back over to her lovers, holding both of their hands as she stood in the middle of them. "All right... You guys wanna do anything else while we're out in town?"</p><p>"How about a milkshake?" Belle suggested, knowing Cherry liked milkshakes, especially after doing something hard.</p><p>"Milkshakes sound nice." Gold agreed.</p><p>"Then let's get some," Belle smiled. "My treat."</p><p>"All right," Cherry nodded before looking over to her parents one last time. "Well, if that's everything, so long and--" she then did a double-take with wide eyes as Facilier and Ursula seemed to have vanished when they weren't looking before she looked around with a small shrug. "Hm..."</p><p>The three then went to walk off together as Facilier hid away with Ursula while they walked off together.</p><p>"That's one deadline down," Facilier said to Ursula. "But what will protect them from the full moon?"</p><p>"Nothing." Ursula said.</p><p>"Shall we go then?" Facilier asked, offering his arm like a perfect gentleman.</p><p>Ursula took his arm. Facilier smiled as he walked along with her so that they could continue the rest of their day together. Ursula smiled back.</p><p>Facilier soon returned them to their cabin in the woods as they marked a day off of the calendar and soon circled the day that the full moon would take place which would be a real game-changer in Storybrooke. "We're her parents, we love her, we respect her decision," he then said to Ursula once they got settled. "...Even if I'm not very proud of that decision."</p><p>Ursula nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Don't worry, my dear," Facilier gave her a warm smile. "This is going to be just fine."</p><hr/><p>Killian sat on the park bench as he was watching over Felix who began to play like a little kid, though neither seemed to mind and Edward seemed to be hanging around too, both men trying to bond with each other and it seemed to work much better than the last time. Katie noticed them, blinking in surprise, but smiled a little. Though it was shyer than normal.</p><p>"You cheated. You found me too quickly." Felix pouted to Edward.</p><p>"I did nothing of the sort." Edward smirked.</p><p>Katie paused so she could watch them, a little unnoticed.</p><p>"It's just because he's so tall." Killian smirked.</p><p>"Hmph... Fine... It's my turn..." Felix rolled his eyes as he went to count as the two men chuckled and went to hide away while he tried to count to 10, trying to remember how to do so.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and started to approach then.</p><p>"5... 6... 7... 7... Uh... Oh, no..." Felix said as he tried to count, though probably because he was on Neverland so long that it didn't occur to him to memorize proper education.</p><p>"8, 9, 10." Killian whispered as he walked by before going to hide.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Felix then said as he looked ready to seek then. "8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!"</p><p>Katie giggled softly. Felix soon went to look around for Edward and Killian as they decided to let him practice in playing with other kids and even some of the Lost Boys as they were starting to adapt and adjust to Storybrooke very well so far. Katie bit her lip softly and stayed on the outskirts for now.</p><p>Felix soon looked around before blinking at the sight of Katie. "...What're you doing here?" he then asked, surprised once he spotted her.</p><p>"Taking a walk..?" Katie said quietly, a bit stunned at his question, was he not happy to see her?</p><p>"Well... It's nice to see you..." Felix said with a small smile. "I'm re-learning how to play Hide &amp; Seek."</p><p>"Ah, a very noble game," Katie gave a small smile. "Well, I could give you a hint, then leave you boys to play?" she gave a soft smile and tiny smirk about giving him a hint.</p><p>"You're allowed to give hints in Hide &amp; Seek?" Felix asked.</p><p>"If I say so, yes~" Katie grinned, fondly teasing.</p><p>"Hmm... Okay..." Felix replied with a small chuckle. "What's the hint then?" he then asked.</p><p>Katie silently pointed in a couple of directions with a wink. "See you later, son." She said softly, reached up and gently patted his shoulder so not to embarrass him, then continued on.</p><p>Felix looked around and soon began to follow to where Katie hinted where Edward and Killian were, appreciating the comfort very much though before looking over. "...Did you wanna play too?" he then asked her.</p><p>"I think I'll leave you to your male bonding..." Katie smiled. "But next game organized I'll expect an invite." she giggled.</p><p>"All right," Felix said softly. "I think by around next week... I'll be ready to play with Henry and the others."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly to that. "And I shall beat you all and become Queen of Hide &amp; Seek." she teasingly promised.</p><p>"No, you're not," Felix giggled a little. "'Cuz I'm the King."</p><p>"Psh," Katie playfully scoffed. "We'll see next week, Tall One~" she giggled.</p><p>"We will," Felix nodded as he went back to seeking. "Now if you'll excuse me..."</p><p>Katie nodded and left her guys to bond. Felix then began to look for Killian and Edward before laughing once he found Edward first. Katie hummed softly as she walked.</p><hr/><p>It was a typical day so far... Regina was in her apple tree, Leroy and the other dwarves were talking, Archie was walking Pongo. It seemed like nothing could go terribly wrong, but people like Henry who was just a child knew otherwise due to growing up in a town like this. Katie had a small smile on her face as she noticed others going about their days.</p><p>"Hey, Kat," Cherry called on the way down the street, seeing her friend. "You wanna grab a milkshake with us?"</p><p>"No, thanks, sorry I walked right between your meeting," Katie chuckled softly. "Though we could meet up tomorrow for lunch?" she offered then.</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Cherry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."</p><p>Katie nodded and smiled then. "Have a nice time." she told her.</p><p>"Thanks," Cherry nodded back before going back over to her two lovers. "Rumbelle! Wait up!"</p><p>"Such a cute name..." Belle giggled. "Rumbelle... Maybe we should fuse together."</p><p>"Like in <em>Steven Universe</em>?" Cherry replied. "Heh... I'll have to show you that one."</p><p>Katie gave a warm smile and soft chuckle to that.</p><p>"Rumbellerry?" Gold smirked in return.</p><p>"Rumbellerry..." Cherry repeated before giggling. "That tickles my tongue a bit. Either way, we'll always be together, I'll make sure of it."</p><p>"Nothing could keep us apart." Belle smiled warmly, feeling glad to see a perkier side of Cherry as she seemed to feel much better after standing up to her parents.</p><p>Gold nodded in agreement with his girls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chillin' with the Villains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon enough, it was approaching the full moon, and once again restless Katie was walking through the park, rubbing the area of her chest over the half-heart. She had been grumpy all day and luckily it had been at the mines and not with the innocent kids.</p><p>"Good day, Miss Nolan." Archie greeted as he walked by with Pongo.</p><p>"Archie, Pongo..." Katie nodded in greeting, polite but a bit cold, unlike her usual warm self.</p><p>Pongo let out a small whine in concern.</p><p>"Erm... Yes..." Archie replied, trying not to feel scared from her tone, though at least it was a bit polite. "The seasons are changing... Better bundle up soon... Heh... Do you hate a set date for your future wedding yet?" he then asked, hating to be a bother, but thought he might as well ask.</p><p>"Some time in the Spring, possibly around April so the anniversary can be remembered easier as that's around my birthday..." Katie said thoughtfully to that. "You should know before February is out for definite." she added.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Archie nodded with a sheepish chuckle. "Spring... Such a lovely season. I really look forward to it."</p><p>"Of course I'm not mean, so I'll make sure you have a month to prepare at least." Katie told him.</p><p>"Understood," Archie nodded. "Pongo's excited too, aren't you, boy?"</p><p>Pongo just whimpered as he felt scared.</p><p>"...Well, he was excited, I guess..." Archie said softly. "I'm sure it'll be fine."</p><p>"I'll continue on my way... Oh, and there's something in the air so go home and stay inside~" Katie said, inclining her head, and giving a warning.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yes," Archie nodded. "That might be best. I'll see you around then, Miss Nolan," he then said, going to take Pongo away then. "C'mon, Pongo."</p><p>Pongo soon followed his human far away from Katie, picking up the pace, but not enough to run away.</p><p>Katie smirked just a little and carried on. "Hmm... Check on Edward or Killian first..." She mused to herself.</p><p>As though fate was answering her question, Killian's laughter was heard as he appeared to be practicing some sword-fighting, being very careful not to harm himself, though he seemed to be in a bit of a darkened mood right now. Katie smirked and blocked one of his swings with the umbrella she was carrying in case of rain.</p><hr/><p>Killian glanced over, surprised before he then smirked back. "Ahoy there, luv~... Fancy seeing you here." he then greeted, being charming around her at least.</p><p>"Ahoy, Captain~" Katie grinned. "Fancy a spar? Though I'll need to borrow your second sword to work better..." she winked.</p><p>"Well, all right then," Killian smirked as he walked off briefly. "It has been a while since my last sparring match."</p><p>Katie chuckled as she followed.</p><p>"Ignore that..." Killian said as they passed a dartboard which had Pan's face on it with several of the darts aimed at his eyes before he took Katie over to a wooden chest and popped it open to get one of the exta swords for her.</p><p>"How about a little wager?" Katie smirked. She did get one of the darts and slammed it into the picture of Pan's forehead.</p><p>"Aye?" Killian replied to show that he was listening.</p><p>"If I win, you have to switch to wine instead of rum for a week and I decide the bedroom activities for a week too." Katie smirked. She was not heartless to cut off his alcohol completely.</p><p>"And if I win?" Killian smirked back, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What would you want?" Katie asked in return.</p><p>"The same bedroom deal... And you have to wear black and leather when you come to visit, something very tight," Killian smirked eagerly and darkly. "And you have to spend the night sometime during the week. I'll let you pick the day."</p><p>Katie gave a thoughtful hum then nodded. "You have yourself an accord, Captain~" she grinned.</p><p>"Oh?" Killian smirked. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Katie nodded. "Aye." she smirked back.</p><p>"Hmm... I've heard of Wednesday being 'over the hump' day," Killian smirked back as he winked at her. "Shall we put that weekday to the test?"</p><p>Katie nodded with a grin though did blush a little. "Now my sword so we can spar over what happens with your THIRD 'sword'~" she smirked as she took the sword he found for her.</p><p>"Spicy," Killian smirked back as he stepped back, letting her take the sword she claimed before he held his out high to begin the clashing. "Shall we duel, my dear?"</p><p>Katie raised hers in a salute then nodded. "Let's dance, Captain~" she smirked.</p><p>"Ladies first." Killian smirked back as he started off by waving his sword, about to strike down on her which was her cue to start moving if she cared about her health.</p><p>Katie brought up her sword to block his stroke, pushing him back and taking a swing herself. "To first blood or yield, Captain~" she smirked.</p><p>"Ah, I love this~" Killian smirked back as he clashed his sword against hers, backing up when needed and nearly tried to swipe at her at a couple of points. "Privacy... Music... A warm atmosphere... Hot and bothered tension~"</p><p>"Just another perfect date night~" Katie giggled as she dodged when she couldn't block or parry.</p><p>"All we need is some dinner to go with this live entertainment show," Killian smirked before he tumbled to the floor and appeared right behind her and held his blade victoriously. "That is... If you have the bravery afterward when it comes to facing against me~" he then added as he looked like he could hack her right there if he wanted to, but of course, he wouldn't do that.</p><p>Katie chuckled and turned to try and parry, though she was expecting him to get first blood now.</p><p>Killian ducked down at one strike and soon swiped at one point, though that seemed to cut some of her hair off after he lifted his sword in the air again. "Whoops..." he then said, a bit bashful, but kept his smirk.</p><p>Katie's mouth dropped open from that and reached up to touch the shorter locks. She used her sword to bat his to the side and used her sudden momentum to knock him down and straddled his waist as she put her sword to his throat, just touching it enough to show him for this second he was in trouble. "You shouldn't have done that, Captain~" she purred.</p><p>"Shouldn't I had?" Killian asked, a bit playful as he smirked. "It was an accident after all~"</p><p>"No, you shouldn't have, now I'm going to have to cut my hair and you'll have less to play with~" Katie mock sighed. She then smirked. "Do you yield?" she asked.</p><p>"Alas... I know when I'm beaten..." Killian sighed in dismay. "I believe you've bested me this time, my dear~"</p><p>Katie grinned, lessening the pressure of the sword and leaned down to give him a kiss.</p><p>Killian sat up a bit to take in the kiss, though he smirked after a few moments and soon flipped them both around and soon, he was the one on top as he pressed his sword against her neck. "You were saying, dear?" he then asked teasingly.</p><p>Katie gasped in surprise at the sudden move and how she was suddenly on the deck, her hands pinned with how she had held the sword. "That was a low blow, Captain~" she huffed. "But I yield~" she pouted as she wasn't strong enough to flip them back over.</p><p>Killian chuckled and soon stepped back in victory as he held out his hand to help her back up. "You were a worthy opponent at least." he then said with a sincere, though still sneaky grin on his face.</p><p>Katie let him help her up. "And the same can be said of you, Captain~" she smirked.</p><p>"Well played, Katie," Killian smirked back as he held her into a standing position. "Now... About our arrangement for our next date night?"</p><p>"Wednesday it shall be~" Katie grinned, she then wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"Indeed," Killian smirked and nodded as he held onto her. "I'll be counting the days away~"</p><p>Katie grinned. "Though I do think I want a kiss from my Captain~" she told him.</p><p>"Cheek? Lips? Or other?" Killian offered with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>"Which would My Captain prefer~?" Katie grinned.</p><p>"How about on the lips?" Killian smirked then. "Your lips taste sweeter than candy."</p><p>Katie grinned and then moved her arms to around his shoulders and pulled herself up and him down slightly to press a kiss to his lips. Killian beamed as he sucked in the kiss, moaning deeply and lustfully. Katie whimpered just a little as the moan made her stomach flutter. She held herself closer to him and even tugged his hair a little.</p><p>"I love you..." Killian whispered sincerely, showing a good part of him to her as they shared some "beautiful music together" as he went to move her to go and lie down, but somewhere a lot more comfortable than the wooden deck of the floor.</p><p>"I love you too~" Katie promised him, clutching him close.</p><p>"Promise me something." Killian whispered before burying her face in kisses.</p><p>"Mm... What~?" Katie breathed through the kisses.</p><p>"That we'll always be together... No matter what happens?" Killian smirked as he took a quick break as he looked down at her. "And that our babies will be smart and beautiful~"</p><p>"Well, I can promise the first, and well, they will be 'cuz they'll take after me." Katie promised and giggled.</p><p>"Not everybody can have my rugged good looks," Killian smirked. "I was blessed it seems once I fell from Heaven, though I view you as my angel~"</p><p>Katie smiled to him at that then grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Killian sucked in that kiss before he soon began to move down from her lips to against her neck, chest, and began to reach his hands underneath her shirt and began to fondle her breasts, being gentle around the nipple area.</p><p>"Killian~" Katie moaned softly.</p><p>"I'm right here..." Killian whispered as he cuddled into her. "I'm always going to be here~"</p><p>Katie purred a little and buried her fingers in his hair.</p><p>"This is the only milk I wouldn't mind having a suckle on~" Killian whispered to Katie as he gently stroked her breasts in between the kissing.</p><p>Katie blushed and giggled softly. "Be careful or I'll have to borrow a shirt~" she warned him though blushed a bit more after saying that.</p><p>"Is that a bad thing, dear?" Killian smirked.</p><p>"Looks like I'm going to have to now." Katie giggled a bit shyer as his ministrations seemed to set them off.</p><p>"Aww... Do you have to go?~" Killian pouted cutely. "I thought we were getting along so nicely."</p><p>"No, I meant borrowing a shirt~" Katie blushed but grinned to show he wasn't getting rid of her that quickly.</p><p>"Aww... All right then," Killian then chuckled before he moved off a bit. "Allow me to stand on my deck then... And I said '<em>DECK</em>' before you get any ideas..." he then said before smirking, emphasizing the word again in case it sounded like something else.</p><p>Katie giggled to that. Killian soon allowed her to get up and go borrow a shirt as he bowed to her with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie pouted as he got up. "I meant after unless you want me to leave now~" she pouted but gave a grateful smile she was getting to borrow a shirt.</p><p>"I must have something on the brain or maybe the Scarecrow took it from me," Killian chuckled, feeling sheepish now. "You don't have to go right now~"</p><p>Katie hummed then came over to him, grabbing his belt loops and pulling him closer again.</p><p>"So you'll stay, my dear?" Killian whispered with his bad boy smirk.</p><p>"Mm... I think I might~" Katie grinned.</p><p>"At least for a little while longer?" Killian offered with a smirk.</p><p>Katie grinned and pulled him closer, shifting her hands to his butt and kissed his collarbone. Killian chuckled and grinned, squealing slightly in some kisses as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Mm~" Katie playfully hummed and squeezed his butt.</p><p>Killian soon began to kiss up against her neck, grunting from the squeezing, though in a lustful way and not pained way.</p><p>Katie moaned softly. "Captain, take me to your quarters and you can plunder <em>my</em> village." she winked.</p><p>"I have to warn you, it'll be torn asunder down South once I get my hands on your village." Killian smirked as he looked her in the eyes to say that.</p><p>Katie hummed and shivered in delight. "Promises, Promises~" she grinned.</p><p>Killian soon scooped her up a bit to lead her over to his more private quarters as he chuckled eagerly and excited, going as safely and fastly as he could over to where she wanted to go. Katie squeaked as he scooped her up, but giggled almost wickedly at how eager he was. Killian chuckled as he let her lie down on the bed and though he shouldn't have to expect visitors, he decided to lock the door anyway and soon darted around to get ready for some real fun under the covers.</p><hr/><p>Cherry was taking a bit of a power nap for the past hour or so before she soon woke up and yawned, stretching as she woke up in her bed, smacking her lips as she jumped out of her bed and decided to go to the bathroom to get a glass of water before she would go out to the main room to see the others. Humming was coming from Gold's spinning room, where he had a spare wheel in case he needed it sooner than he could get to the shop.</p><p>Cherry soon got her water and sipped down from the glass, carefully and cleanly as she sighed from the refreshment before she tilted her head and heard the humming. She soon looked at the calendar as it was circled on today's date which made her swallow a bit thickly. "Do I dare go check on him? ...Might as well... What's the worst he could do to you, Cher? Keep you prisoner?" she then giggled to herself, though a bit nervous as she decided to go and check on the spare room to see if anything had changed.</p><p>When she got there, she would have noticed glinting from the lights reflecting of piles of gold. Rumple was at the wheel, spinning more as he hummed.</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Cherry said nervously before she grinned bashfully. "Heh... Heh..." she then went to turn around to give him some privacy as she began to walk away, though she knew he would know she was there anyway. "3... 2... 1."</p><p>"And <em>where</em> are you running off to, dearie?" Came right on cue. "You don't need to knock now, but standing in doorways is quite rude~" Rumple tutted.</p><p>Cherry sighed before looking over. "Hello, Rumple..." she then greeted, though not as scared as when he did it the first time or especially when she was a child and she was running away from him because she took something from him without asking. "I just remembered I left the oven on, so I'm gonna go and check on it."</p><p>"... And now the truth, dearie." Rumple told her as he turned.</p><p>"That <em>was</em> the truth!" Cherry's voice squeaked, though she found herself unable to look him in the eyes.</p><p>Rumple looked at her, wordlessly to that.</p><p>"...Fine," Cherry groaned before sighing. "I'm scared... Everything's changing and I don't know how to stop it. I should've surrendered myself to Facilier and Ursula."</p><p>"No, that wouldn't have stopped anything, dearie~" Rumple chuckled as he stood up fluidly.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you think this is funny," Cherry replied, a bit firm, though her tone was mostly oozing in fear and dread. "...I suppose we should have a magic lesson soon since I'm now well-rested?"</p><p>"Yes, I think that will be a good idea." Rumple nodded.</p><p>"Very well," Cherry replied as she then decided to walk away. "I'll meet you outside... I just hope maybe the shadows will be on my side this time and I can maybe do what Daddy Dear does and maybe even better..." she then added as a crafty smirk seemed to form on her face as she sounded a bit wicked suddenly.</p><p>Rumple giggled and clapped just a little. "I'll be waiting, dearie~" he grinned with an impish wink and poofed outside.</p><p>Cherry soon looked herself in the mirror of her bedroom as she sighed sharply before shaking her head and finished up her glass of water before putting it away in the sink and washed it up, putting it with the other clean dishes before she soon went to come outside in the yard to meet Rumple. Rumple seemed to be marking out some areas. Cherry soon stepped outside, holding herself as she stared at the ground before looking up into the sky as she came to the usual meeting place for magic lessons ever since she moved in with Gold and Belle after what felt like a lifetime ago at this point.</p><hr/><p>"Alright, dearie, tonight we're going to practice your aim." Rumple told her.</p><p>"Right... Got it..." Cherry nodded. "Do I get a training dummy?"</p><p>"To show me how your practice has been going." Rumple nodded. He then conjured up one that looked remarkably like Killian.</p><p>Cherry glanced over as she narrowed her eyes and channeled the shadows and her dark magic from within. She soon magicked up a shadowy and wispy ball in her hands and tossed it out like she was throwing a dodgeball and soon hit the dummy, though right in the chest and not in the face. Rumple nodded, refixing it, but with a mark to show where she hit it to see if she could hit it again.</p><p>Cherry grunted a bit before glaring as she soon brought out another shadow ball and soon went to throw that next, grunting with effort. "Argh!"</p><p>The ball was then thrown and landed on the mark again.</p><p>Rumple nodded. "And once more, dearie, just to make sure~" he said as he fixed it once more.</p><p>"All right, but you're giving me a real work-out." Cherry said as she panted a bit before yelling out a bit loudly as she made a bigger shadow ball and soon tossed it, throwing it right out like she was trying to fight it out and nearly obliterated the whole dummy as she panted heavily.</p><p>Rumple giggled and clapped his hands eagerly. "Very good, dearie~" he praised.</p><p>"Heh... It's all in the wrist really..." Cherry smirked, though she blushed a bit from his approval. "The shadows match the darkness I harbor in my heart... Right in the core."</p><p>Rumple smirked. "Now would you like to try on a moving target?" he grinned.</p><p>"I'm still a little rusty there, so that would be a great help," Cherry replied before she seemed to grin back at me. "Just try me~"</p><p>Rumple nodded. Then with a wave of his hand Killian's first mate: William Smee, appeared.</p><p>"What?" The man asked as he glanced around.</p><p>Cherry raised her eyebrows a bit. "...I don't know this man." she then said, simply in an emotionless tone of voice.</p><p>"He tried to help hurt Belle~" Rumple grinned as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.</p><p>Smee looked over nervously.</p><p>"H-He did...?" Cherry asked, shaking a chill down her spine from the whispering as she glanced over at the man, slowly narrowing her eyes. "How could you?!"</p><p>"Yes, he did~" Rumple assured.</p><p>"What did I do?!" Smee asked nervously.</p><p>"You hurt Belle?!" Cherry glared, sounding firm towards Smee as she began to look dangerous. "I don't know who you think you are or why you did what you did... But you hurt the woman I love! You don't deserve my time of day! You're about to be swallowed by the darkness, so says me!"</p><p>Smee yelled out and ran.</p><p>"Oh, look, dearie, he's moving~" Rumple grinned sadistically.</p><p>"Going somewhere, Mr. Smee?~" Cherry asked in a creepy voice as thunder suddenly boomed and lightning flashed in the sky as it suddenly became dark all around them. She soon waved her hands and made the man's shadow come to life and lift him up in the air at will to prevent him from running away. "You wanna hurt my Belle? Fine... But I won't let your deed go unnoticed..." she then added as her tone got more and more creepy. "This could be seen as petty revenge... But it's far from it..."</p><p>Rumple grinned widely.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Smee, but you've brought this out on yourself... Don't worry, the nightmare will be over soon... Whenever I SAY SO!" Cherry grinned darkly as she then dangled Smee by his own shadow before she tossed a fast-moving and nearly fiery shadow ball right at him to wipe him away. "TASTE THE DARKNESS!"</p><p>"He's meant to be able to <em>move</em>, dearie~" Rumple had to remind.</p><p>"Oh... Fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she then made the shadow drop Smee flat on the ground and she soon walked up to him, looking down at him dangerously like Gold could get sometimes, though probably worse as she was often never that harsh or crude. "MOVE! Get out of the way! Get out of the way, Smee!" she then yelled at him, sounding like a bully right now.</p><p>Smee got up and ran for his life. Cherry watched him go as a crafty grin formed on her face before she began to giggle that nearly mirrored Rumple's before she grabbed the shadow ball and soon sent it flying from her hands as it fired right at Smee to catch him like in a sick, twisted game. Smee yelped and tried to dodge. The ball soon flew right after him and soon hit him suddenly, knocking him down and he was shrouded by the dark shadows. Cherry soon looked away as she checked her fingernails, blowing on them as she stood there calmly and contently. Rumple danced excitedly on the spot to that. Cherry blushed at his dancing before she gave him a bow in gratitude at her accomplishment.</p><p>"Very well done, dearie, I'm very proud~" Rumple grinned.</p><p>"Eek~" Cherry squealed a bit, blushing at his approval.</p><p>Rumple held out his arms for her. Cherry beamed as she began to look a bit dopey and hopeful as she soon nearly floated to him and went to give him a hug since she was able to, holding out her arms back to him. Rumple hugged her.</p><p>"My apple pie was too cold last night?" Regina glared in the background as she made a fireball appear in her hand and soon chased after a dwarf with it, acting a bit like her Evil Queen self. "LET'S TURN UP THE HEAT THEN!"</p><p>Cherry beamed in the hug, turning bright pink in her cheeks before she settled down.</p><p>"Ooh, I hear more chaos~" Rumple giggled. "Shall we go and see?" he smirked.</p><p>"Hm?" Cherry blinked as she looked up at him, looking bashful. "Oh, uh, s-s-sure... Mm-hmm..." she then nodded suddenly like she was as loyal as a lap dog.</p><p>Rumple made them appear to where Regina was in smoke.</p><hr/><p>Cherry coughed from the smoke, but not too much as she crossed arms and stood beside him. The dwarf soon ran and screamed as Regina sent a fireball after him and she smirked from that, seeming to enjoy it very much. Cherry let out a whimpering sound as she nearly bit her fist as her dark side was taking over a bit due to the full moon influencing the villains in Storybrooke.</p><p>"Good to see you haven't forgotten, dearie~" Rumple giggled.</p><p>"Oh... Hello..." Regina greeted coldly as she turned around to them. "Interesting to see you with your pet."</p><p>"I'm not a cat anymore, you don't have to call me his pet." Cherry rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Who says you weren't his pet before he turned you into a cat?" Regina retorted with a smirk.</p><p>"Ah, Ah, Ah, play nicely now~" Rumple lightly scolded.</p><p>Cherry hissed while Regina grinned in her face. "...Fine!" she then firmly pouted and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I will if she will." Regina added, though sounding more of an adult over the situation.</p><p>Rumple nodded.</p><p>"Now kiss and make-up..." Cherry smirked at Regina.</p><p>"Don't push it..." Regina narrowed her eyes as she walked off before passing herself in a mirror on display in a window before looking repulsed by her regular business-y attire. "...What the hell am I wearing?" she then complained before using her magic to change into an outfit more suited for The Evil Queen before smirking darkly. "That's better~... Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prince to look after."</p><p>"Good luck with your boy, dearie~" Rumple told her as a farewell.</p><p>Regina nodded before she soon took off.</p><p>"Aw... Spark's gone..." Cherry pouted. "And it was just getting exciting~"</p><p>"We could cause a little chaos~" Rumple giggled.</p><p>"Oh?" Cherry asked, looking a bit overly eager as a twinkle came into her eye.</p><p>"Maybe we could send someone in to annoy Hook-Hand~" Rumple giggled as a first thought. "Maybe round up the Lost Boys and set them loose on pranking all the good widdle good guys~" he smirked.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Cherry said with a bit of a dark smirk as she put her hands together. "That sounds so crazy it just... Might... WORK..." she then slowly and dramatically emphasized as her eyes seemed to get bigger from each word.</p><p>Rumple giggled. "So which first, dearie?" He smirked, as he playfully offered her his arm.</p><p>"Well, no doubt that old Captain Codfish is with Katie... So maybe we'll give them some space for now and go see what we can do about those iddle widdle Wost Boys~" Cherry cooed as she leaned forward before she would take his arm.</p><p>Rumple gave it a small think and nodded. "Unless something pops up that I just can't pass on~" he giggled.</p><p>Cherry giggled with him, slowly drifting away from the slippery slope between sanity and insanity the more time she had spent with him. Rumple hummed a random little tune as they walked. Cherry followed him before grunting as she felt a quick headache before she shook it off and kept following him.</p><p>"This is bad..." Henry said as he hid behind the bushes, watching them. "This isn't supposed to happen."</p><hr/><p>Rumple looked around for signs of the Lost Boys.</p><p>"Hey! Kid!" Cherry called out to one of the Lost Boys she recognized who was looking around on his own, though not too far away.</p><p>"Uh... Devin..." The brown-haired and freckled face boy replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I knew that," Cherry replied before she smirked. "You look like you could use some fun~"</p><p>"Why don't you go and get the other boys together and meet us back here~" Rumple suggested with a grin.</p><p>"...I-I don't know," Devin said nervously as he backed up. "This seems... Dangerous."</p><p>"Not as dangerous as disappointing me," Cherry said as her eyes glowed. "Now... Go..."</p><p>Devin looked scared from that and he soon ran off to get the other Lost Boys from where they were all staying until someone would want to adopt them like Katie and Killian had adopted Felix. Rumple looked at Cherry and gave a hum. Cherry watched Devin go away, though once he was gone, she started to look soft, and almost regretful before she felt his gaze and glanced over at him.</p><p>"That was very sexy, dearie~" Rumple hummed as he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Ooh..." Cherry blushed with wide eyes before she giggled bashfully. "Thank you~"</p><p>"But maybe we should save it for when there's no kiddies around~" Rumple grinned.</p><p>"Erm... Yes... We shouldn't scar them for life..." Cherry smiled nervously, though tried to hide her nerves, but her lower legs were shaking a bit.</p><p>Rumple kissed her cheek.</p><p>Cherry giggled, unable to resist it from the cheek kissing as she fumbled below her waist. "My legs are like jelly~..." she whispered softly.</p><p>Devin was soon on the way back with some other Lost Boys before stepping back, nervous, disgusted, and scared. "Uh... Miss? ...Miss?" he then called nervously.</p><p>"What?" Cherry narrowed her eyes before looking over. "Oh... You came back quickly."</p><p>Rumple turned to look at the boys. "Tonight, I want you all to prank the good guys of this widdle town~" he grinned.</p><p>"Should we?" Devin asked.</p><p>"Yes..." Cherry replied. "Paint the town red... Go nuts... GO! HAVE! FUN!" she then continued with an eager grin on her face.</p><p>The Lost Boys all looked at each other.</p><p>"Here... I'll show you..." Cherry said as she magicked up a roll of toilet paper. "Rumple, let go for a minute."</p><p>Rumple did so. "Just leave MY shop and the library." he warned them.</p><p>The Lost Boys nodded, though a bit nervously, but they followed Cherry as she brought them somewhere. Cherry smirked as she held the roll of toilet paper and let loose some sheets to show them what she wanted them to do and soon tossed some toilet paper high in the air and it leaped over, dangling from a tree that was not Regina's apple tree though.</p><p>"Whoa... Why'd you do that?" Devin asked.</p><p>"It's call TPing the town," Cherry smirked. "I suggest you have fun with it."</p><p>"Oh, and boys, avoid the apple trees in Regina's garden." Rumple also had to advise.</p><p>Cherry soon gave them all some toilet paper and stepped back with her hands together. Devin and the other Lost Boys looked at each other and soon went running with the toilet paper to cause some chaos in Storybrooke. Rumple giggled to that. Cherry watched this and soon sat down on her knees as she felt something funny going on in her chest. It wasn't a heart attack or anything, but she felt something happening deep down within her heart.</p><hr/><p>"Her heart is darkening..." Facilier's voice said as he monitored Cherry with Ursula's pearl. "She seems to be forgetting who she once was before coming into Storybrooke."</p><p>"And that's good, she's one step closer to being evil~" Ursula smirked.</p><p>"Didn't I promise this was going to be a special full moon?" Facilier smirked back.</p><p>Ursula smirked.</p><p>"After midnight, the others might go back to normal, but she might be experiencing changes that will continue on after the day passes." Facilier then said like he knew something.</p><p>Ursula nodded with a smirk.</p><p>"She will soon see her true potential..." Facilier said with a small sigh. "Oh, I feel bad to make her live through this torture, but Mama and Papa can make it all better later~"</p><p>Ursula nodded. "Though we should plan in case she still refuses to come home~" she smirked.</p><p>"We shall..." Facilier smirked back. "Eventually, of course."</p><p>Ursula chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Rumple looked over to Cherry and helped her up. "Are you alright, dearie?" he asked.</p><p>"I-I'm fine..." Cherry said softly. "I guess I just got a quick migraine... I-I'll be fine."</p><p>"A migraine doesn't happen in your chest, dearie~" Rumple told her.</p><p>"Heh... You're so smart..." Cherry grinned bashfully. "You should be a college professor..." She then grunted slightly as she clutched her chest as the shadows surrounded her as Edward stood far in the background as he watched that the Lost Boys were causing trouble even if they were supposed to be reforming with Mother Superior's help.</p><p>Rumple put an arm around her then noticed Edward. He couldn't help but grin at the man. Cherry groaned slightly as she closed her eyes while holding her hands over her chest.</p><p>"This is chaotic..." Edward remarked as the Lost Boys had the time of their lives, though nowhere near as dangerous or harmful as when they were under Pan's influence.</p><p>"Very, isn't it?~" Rumple giggled. "And I'm glad to see you're doing well since ya killed your first love, helped Frankenstein, and came to Storybrooke after Katie killed your other half~" he grinned.</p><p>"I'm fine..." Cherry grunted out. "Just too much excitement going on at once. Fugettaboutit."</p><p>"Well, I guess we should get you home~" Rumple then said at hearing that but smirked a little. "Katie's most likely with that pirate... Maybe you'd like to help with that, huh, Hyde?" he smirked to Edward.</p><p>"I suppose I could do a little something..." Edward replied before he formed his trademark dark and fiendish smile. "Why not? They enjoy my company after all."</p><p>"If anything happens to her, I'll make you wish you stayed inside Jekyll..." Cherry warned firmly.</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, Cherry," Edward reassured. "I would never hurt your little big sister and that's a promise."</p><p>Rumple giggled. "Send them my wuv~" he quipped, not actually meaning that, then sent Edward there in the usual smoke.</p><p>Edward nodded before he blinked and looked around. "Katie? Killian?!" he then called out for both.</p><p>Cherry continued to watch as Devin and the other Lost Boys caused chaos around town and began to have fun in doing so which terrorized poor people all around while Henry looked devastated, especially when they tried to get him to join in on their fun. Rumple kept an eye on her, going to take her home if she got any worse. Cherry watched the boys with a demented look on her face as she leaned against him for balance, crossing her arms a bit.</p><p>"Such a pretty sight, isn't it, dearie?" Rumple smirked.</p><p>"Mm... Like the whole world's been turned upside down," Cherry said with a smirk back, though it was a bit smaller than his as they took in the atmosphere. "Is it always this fun being on the darker side of things?"</p><p>Rumple chuckled. "Mostly, though there are times when it is not so fun..." he had to admit.</p><p>"Ooh, come along... What's wrong with mingling within the dark side?" Cherry insisted as she smirked at him. "It's in my heritage."</p><p>"When the good guys get in the way." Rumple retorted.</p><p>"...Yes, that can be bothersome..." Cherry had to admit. "...But we all have a dark side... Even good guys."</p><p>Rumple nodded. "However they hide it well at times~" he said.</p><p>"They have to... They're the good guys," Cherry smirked. "With their annoying good luck in how they have to bring the bad guys down all the time just because destiny says so... If <em>I</em> was an author, I'd... I'd... I'd make a story where the bad guys win for a change..." she then said, trying to sound confident.</p><p>Rumple hummed thoughtfully to that.</p><p>"Maybe that's what I'll do... I wanna write my own book..." Cherry smirked as she stepped away, looking thoughtful. "I'll show you, Storybrooke... I'll show the whole world..." she then magicked up a globe of the Earth before grasping it deviously. "You will all be my brainwashed followers and you'll have the fear of me and not God inside of you... Because God won't be able to help you with what I might have planned involving the crushed blood, souls, and bones of my mortal enemies~..."</p><p>Rumple cackled to that and wrapped his arms around her again.</p><p>"You can be my King." Cherry smirked back at him.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful, dearie~" Rumple giggled.</p><p>"Yeeees~" Cherry grinned a bit fiendishly as her arms raised. "Nothing will stand in our way~"</p><p>People who had their houses TP'd began to come outside and look outraged and annoyed while the Lost Boys had their fun. Rumple then twirled with her a little before focusing on the chaos.</p><p>"Ooh!" Cherry gasped from the twirling before flopping into laughter as she watched with him.</p><p>Rumple smirked widely.</p><p>"Well done, boys." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"That was actually kinda fun..." Devin chuckled as he stood with the other Lost Boys.</p><p>Rumple grinned to that.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Devin then asked.</p><p>"I guess you could stop for now..." Cherry shrugged before taking out egg cartons. "Though you could decorate houses with these~"</p><p>Rumple smirked. "And these~" he smirked summoning some flour-bombs.</p><p>"What're these?" Devin asked as he took one.</p><p>Cherry looked curious a bit.</p><p>"It's a flour-bomb, dearie~" Rumple smirked.</p><p>"Flour bomb?" Devin asked.</p><p>"Throw it and see what happens." Cherry suggested.</p><p>One of the boys looked at the others and soon tossed the bomb at a nearby fire hydrant. The hydrant was now covered in flour.</p><p>"If you do the eggs and then a flour bomb, you get a hard to clean substance~" Rumple giggled.</p><p>The Lost Boys all shared a look with each other.</p><p>"I guess we could try it, but... Is this legal?" Devin asked.</p><p>"Sure it's legal," Cherry smirked. "You're chillin' with the villains now, if anyone tries to catch you, they can just answer to us."</p><p>Rumple nodded with a smirk. Devin and the Lost Boys soon went to continue off with their pranking.</p><hr/><p>"E-Edward~!" Katie gasped in surprise.</p><p>"Edward?" Killian added.</p><p>"Hello..." Edward smirked as he came to see them. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."</p><p>Katie let out a yelp as Killian had just hit a very sensitive spot, blushing and her eyes were wide as, though without her glasses the distance, making him blurry, Edward came to where they were. Though luckily the covers and Killian's own body hid her a bit more from sight. Killian sat up a bit, looking bashful as chuckled sheepishly next to Katie.</p><p>"...Well, hello there..." Edward said as he came to see them. "I'd come back later, but I sort of just suddenly got dropped off."</p><p>Katie hurriedly put her glasses on and made sure her body was covered as she sat up a little too. Her cheeks grew a darker pink. "Either join and entice us, or leave so we can get dressed... You're lucky we finished." she huffed a little embarrassed but making light of the situation.</p><p>"Is there even room for one more?" Edward smirked as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sure... If you're willing..." Killian chuckled bashfully.</p><p>Edward smirked a bit, though he decided to leave to let them get dressed, though he decided to actually give them both kisses on the cheek on the way out.</p><p>Katie blushed to that and gave a smile. She got out of bed and smirked playfully. "This is my 'stripping in reverse'." she smirked, as she made a show of putting her clothes on, though her borrowed shirt not the one with damp spots on the chest.</p><p>"Ooh, yes, darling, do keep it on~" Killian smirked back, playing along with the "reverse stripping" as he began to join her.</p><p>Edward stepped out and came over to the bow of the boat and looked out into the sea and the distance until Katie and Killian would come back out and join him.</p><p>Katie giggled. "I'll go out and wait with Edward, my Captain... You should finish getting dressed and join us~" she winked before leaving the cabin.</p><p>"All right," Killian chuckled. "Don't have too much fun without me."</p><p>"No promises~" Katie teased, then went up on deck. She walked over to Edward and stood beside him.</p><p>Killian chuckled as he continued to get dressed up.</p><p>Edward looked over to Katie and soon wrapped his arm around her with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie chuckled. "I keep telling you I'm not a teddy bear~" she mock pouted.</p><p>"But you seem to like it whenever I snuggle you, especially at night~" Edward smirked as he looked down at her.</p><p>Katie giggled with a smirk. "Very well~" she mock sighed and moved so she was in front of him but facing out at the ocean shifting his arm to so it was like a hug from behind.</p><p>Edward chuckled as he held onto her from that. "How cozy..." he then said. "Is it not?"</p><p>Katie nodded. "Just don't toss me overboard or you'll have to dive in before I drown." she quipped.</p><p>"Would I do something like that?" Edward smirked.</p><p>Katie looked up at him, leaning her head right back. "Would you?" she smirked back in return.</p><p>"Can you float like a balloon?" Edward challenged at first.</p><p>"No," Katie pouted. "In water, I sink like a rock."</p><p>"All right," Edward smirked. "I couldn't drown you."</p><p>"Maybe you can find your old phone down there." Killian chuckled as he soon came out the door after overhearing the discussion.</p><p>Katie pouted more to that. "Hey, <em>you</em> were the one to sea it... You should be the one trying to find it~" she then smirked.</p><p>"Why not? The sea loves me." Killian smirked.</p><p>Edward playfully rolled his eyes. Katie giggled a little to that.</p><p>"What're you thinking about?" Edward soon asked Katie.</p><p>"Hmm?" Katie hummed curiously, wondering why he asked that.</p><p>"You look thoughtful... Is it about the future?" Edward replied.</p><p>"I guess you could say that." Katie said softly with a small smile.</p><p>"Anything in particular?" Killian asked as he joined Katie's side before smirking. "And anything I can help with?"</p><p>"I'm just thinking on how we can become a big happy family..." Katie said. "But the more immediate future... Can we get something to eat? I'm getting hungry from our... Workout earlier," she winked. "And I'll need fuel if you two decide to help with another~" she smirked.</p><p>Killian and Edward both laughed a little from the suggestions.</p><p>"Sure, food sounds good," Killian agreed. "Do you know what you're hungry for?"</p><p>"Hmm... Something meaty~" Katie said after a think.</p><p>"Steak? Chicken?" Edward suggested.</p><p>"Mm~ Steak would be nice, but it's a bit expensive..." Katie hummed.</p><p>"So chicken?" Killian asked then.</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"Chicken it is," Killian nodded. "Would that be all right with you, Edward?"</p><p>"I eat chicken for breakfast." Edward smirked toughly.</p><p>Katie couldn't help, but giggle to that, glad Edward was supporting her or she'd be on the ground giggling to that.</p><p>"So chicken it is," Killian replied. "Would you like to eat out?"</p><p>"Unless you have some here that we could all cook." Katie grinned.</p><p>"Are your parents home?" Edward asked. "I could borrow that kitchen."</p><p>"I had a cook once... Made some of my food too dry..." Killian said before smirking. "The sharks enjoyed his company."</p><p>Katie hummed thoughtfully, then giggled to Killian's bit. She unhooked Edward's arms then stepped away from the two to call her parents to check.</p><p>David was shown to be getting dressed up for something before he glanced over as his phone went off. "Have a happily ever after..." he then said as he answered the phone, trying to sound funny.</p><p>"Hi, Dad~" Katie smiled. "How's it going?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's going all right," David smiled back softly, though he tried to hide some nervousness because of what was going on in town today. "Your mother and I were just making some meal plans."</p><p>"Oh? What sort of meal plans?" Katie grinned.</p><p>"Might just go to Granny's," David smiled, though shrugged. "We're kinda open for anything really, especially due to... Today's circumstances."</p><p>"Can Killian, Edward, and I use the kitchen?" Katie asked. "And what do you mean 'Today's circumstances'?" she added.</p><p>"Uh, what would you like to use the kitchen for?" David asked, avoiding her question.</p><p>Killian and Edward grinned from the sides, hoping they could use the kitchen.</p><p>"For making food?" Katie laughed with a chuckle.</p><p>"...I suppose that's all right then," David said before lowering the phone. "Hold on... Katie and the boys wanna use the kitchen." he then told Mary Margaret to see if that would be fine with her too.</p><p>"That's fine with me," Mary Margaret gave a small smile. "Are they not affected like the others?" she had to whisper.</p><p>"She sounds a bit sneaky, but she wouldn't hurt us, right?" David rebutted.</p><p>"Of course she wouldn't." Mary Margaret agreed.</p><p>Katie frowned slightly as she listened.</p><p>"All right, you can use the kitchen," David smiled as he picked up the phone again. "...As long as you share some of that food with us too." he then decided to add in.</p><p>"Mom and Dad say we can use the kitchen if we share food with them too." Katie told the two men, covering the mouthpiece of the phone to say.</p><p>"Very well," Edward nodded. "It'll be a gourmet feast for all... I'll make sure of it."</p><p>Katie smiled, then returned to speaking into the phone. "Alright, we'll be there shortly." she told them.</p><p>"We look forward to it. See you real soon, Princess." David nodded before hanging up.</p><p>Katie smiled though blushed to that. "See you soon, Daddy," she said. She then hung up and blushed more as she looked to the men, even though they weren't judging she had to defend her blush. "I'm not used to the title or that as an endearment~" she said knowing the two men most likely would have heard.</p><p>"I like it, it suits you," Killian smirked. "Especially between you and me like the title of some romance novella: The Princess and the Pirate."</p><p>"That does sound like a good name." Edward had to admit, luckily not feeling jealous of that sentiment.</p><p>Katie giggled. "The Princess and The Pirate Meet the Victorian Rogue~" she grinned, nudging Edward a little.</p><p>Edward chuckled. "That's an interesting name."</p><p>"I'd read that," Killian smirked. "Nothing beats a good book... Unlike certain other pastimes you people do in this century." he then remarked.</p><p>Katie looked confused to what he meant by that.</p><p>"Perhaps before you go babysitting Henry again and would like some company, you could teach me how to steer the helm of that... Video box?" Killian whispered to Katie bashfully.</p><p>"Ah, yes, I'll help you with modern things too," Katie smiled softly. "Now come on, I'm hungry~" she then playfully ordered as she started to walk off.</p><p>Killian beamed before chuckling from her demands.</p><p>"Very well," Edward grinned as he offered his arm to Katie. "Remind me the way to your parents' humble abode then."</p><p>Katie smiled to them both and slipped her arm through Edward's to take them along. Killian and Edward smiled back as they soon walked along to get to the house to do some cooking and maybe some more "cooking" afterwards. Katie smiled happily as they walked, though was glad for being able to have Edward's arm for support.</p><hr/><p>"Mm... I need a drink..." Cherry said as she smacked her lips. "All this running around and causing chaos has left me parched."</p><p>"What would you like?" Rumple asked.</p><p>"Mm... I dunno..." Cherry replied before smirking a bit. "Cream Soda?"</p><p>Rumple luckily knew what it was and summoned one.</p><p>"Now that's service," Cherry smirked, accepting it before she took a drink and sighed in content and relief. "Ah... Heh... Maybe you could be my little servant boy and I'll be the glamorously dangerous mistress~" she then said with an all too eager smirk.</p><p>"I assume, this wouldn't be in public, dearie~?" Rumple smirked.</p><p>"Aww... I couldn't walk you around town with a leash and put bows in your hair?" Cherry pouted before she turned away, fake crying and sniffing. "Weh~"</p><p>"That won't work on me dearie~" Rumple chuckled at the fake crying, as he knew it was fake.</p><p>"You suck," Cherry smirked shamelessly before yelping. "Oof!"</p><p>One of the bombs soon accidentally got thrown right at her back and as she sharply turned around, nearly all of the Lost Boys pointed to Devin in blame who looked terrified as he slowly backed up away from the two adults. Rumple tilted his head, then in a way to punish the boy, but not hurt him as it was an accident, he tossed two water balloons at the boy at once. Cherry complained as she rubbed her back and found a mess, narrowing her eyes at Devin as they nearly glowed.</p><p>"Ah!" Devin yelped from the balloons. "S-Sorry, Miss Cherry... Mr. Gold... It won't happen again..." he said nervously and shakily.</p><p>"You're gonna be sorry..." Cherry replied in a dangerous tone of voice.</p><p>Rumple waved his hand and the flour disappeared from Cherry. "Don't hurt the boy, dearie... But maybe he'd like some egg in his hair like he has on his face?" he whispered impishly.</p><p>Devin shivered and trembled behind a tree then as he looked at them from afar, feeling scared to death.</p><p>"Hmm... Okay..." Cherry said before she soon smirked at him, slowly calming down.</p><p>Rumple conjured an egg and handed it to Cherry. Cherry accepted it and tossed it up and down. Devin looked nervous, flinching as she looked like she was about to throw it before she pointed to the ground in front of her, making him walk over that way as he looked up at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>"Ker-SPLAT~" Cherry smirked, smushing the egg in his hair, crushing the shell as the yolk oozed over him.</p><p>Rumple giggled to that. Devin pouted before he soon walked away as Cherry giggled with Rumple. Some of the other boys teased Devin, but friendly. Devin pouted, looking a bit bashful.</p><p>"Boys will be boys, I suppose." Cherry shrugged with a small smirk.</p><p>Rumple nodded.</p><p>"I grow weary," Cherry soon yawned. "There must be something more exciting going on back home."</p><p>"Shall we see?" Rumple asked.</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Cherry nodded before looking at the Lost Boys. "Carry on, dears..."</p><p>"Thank you..." Devin said nervously as he backed up to go with the other Lost Boys.</p><p>Rumple nodded.</p><p>"Carry me..." Cherry whispered before she began to make her body go limp while latching onto him.</p><p>Rumple easily scooped her up and walked off with her. Cherry giggled and nuzzled up to him on the way back home. Belle decided to take Aurelia over to Ruby and Dorothy's for the day, feeling today would be too dangerous for the baby girl if she witnessed how heinous and vile the villains could get, even Cherry had fallen under the spell, though that was probably due to having tow villainous parents and viewing herself as evil as well.</p><hr/><p>At the cabin, Ursula was enjoying some time with Facillier. "Maybe we should use one of her loved ones, not the baby, to convince her to join us~" she mused.</p><p>"Hmm... Yes..." Facilier soon thought about it briefly before nodding with a smirk. "And as a matter of fact, I might be able to know who we can use as a pawn."</p><p>Ursula looked curious.</p><p>"Cherry has this very special friend of hers I've run into a couple of times before we had her and that friend of hers for breakfast," Facilier explained with a grin. "I'm sure that would be a desirable enough pawn for our little plot, my dear~"</p><p>"Ah, yes~" Ursula nodded with a smirk.</p><p>"We'll need to think of a special way to lure her over of course," Facilier replied. "Unless you'd like to use your lovely singing voice like a Siren?"</p><p>"Hmm... I could sing to her~" Ursula agreed with a smirk. "Boost my voice just enough with some of your shadow and it'll be a call to her soul." she said.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes~" Facilier smirked back. "It's time our little fallen angel realizes her true potential... Even if it might cost her a friend. It'll be perfect, my dear."</p><p>Ursula glanced, but smirked tonight.</p><p>"It'll be a night to remember for centuries." Facilier reassured with a darkened grin, though of course, not dark towards her.</p><p>Ursula nodded in agreement and high anticipation of their exciting plans for as early as tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Friends On the Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning, Gold was still in bed with Cherry, cuddling her gently. Cherry lightly snored, her face mostly pink, babbling nonsense a bit, as she cuddled into him to keep them both warm as it was a bit chilly that morning. Gold held Cherry close too, their legs entangled to help keep them warm. Cherry seemed to purr from the cuddling as she nuzzled up against him. Gold gave a sleepy smile, as he was still asleep but enjoying the cuddling.</p><p>"Boy... I think I wanna marry you~..." Cherry sang in her sleep.</p><p>Gold murmured a little. "If ya like it, should put a ring on it~" he murmured.</p><p>Cherry seemed to giggle in her sleep. Belle soon came by, looking tired as she saw them and smiled softly before she decided to climb into the bed with them before falling back asleep. Gold moved his arm so Belle could cuddle close before putting it so it touched both ladies. Cherry giggled as she nuzzled a bit more.</p><p>"Love you both..." Belle whispered as they took in the "Gold sandwich".</p><p>"Love you too..." Gold agreed.</p><p>"I love Rock &amp; Roll~" Cherry sang.</p><p>Belle giggled as they all shared a cuddle sandwich with each other.</p><hr/><p>"Ready?" Ursula asked Facillier about him boosting the Siren song.</p><p>"Ready whenever you are, my dear." Facilier grinned and nodded as he went to get himself ready for their plan.</p><p>Ursula started to sing, directing it specifically to Katie, though it wouldn't affect the younger girl yet until the boost from Facillier. Facilier waited until the right time as he took out a talisman before it started to glow and he began to help out Ursula in the song so that they could attract Katie at will. Ursula grinned as she continued to sing. Katie woke up, and grabbed her dressing gown and slipped on her shoes, quietly and stealthily making her way to Facillier and Ursula's cabin.</p><p>"Keep singing!" Facilier grinned during the song.</p><p>Ursula shot him a playful glare to that, but continued. Killian had slept over with Katie, promising David and Mary Margaret that nothing weird would happen, though he was unaware of what had happened as Katie was leaving home suddenly. Katie slowly but steadily made her way, coming into sight of the two.</p><p>Facilier smirked before he looked out the window. "The princess arrives." he then informed his lover.</p><p>Ursula smirked, gesturing for him to open the door so the girl could enter. Facilier nodded and soon came to the door and opened it up, gesturing with his other arm to have Katie inside, though invitingly. Katie entered, still in her slight daze. Once Katie was inside and the door shut, Ursula stopped her Siren song.</p><hr/><p>"Welcome," Facilier smirked as he closed the door behind Katie and stepped over to her side. "We've been expecting you, my dear."</p><p>"How did I...?" Katie asked confused after blinking a few times and clearing her head.</p><p>"I guess you must've missed seeing us, Princess Katie," Facilier said before smiling darkly. "I know we've missed seeing you, dear~"</p><p>Ursula chuckled. "Come in child, and take a seat~" she told her.</p><p>"Did I sleepwalk here? I'm sorry..." Katie apologized, though was a bit wary of the dark smirk.</p><p>"No, no, it's all right, just come sit down," Facilier insisted as he smirked at Katie. "We're not mad at you or anything. We just want to talk to you for a minute."</p><p>Ursula pulled out a chair for her.</p><p>Katie gave a nervous smile but did take the seat. "What would you like to talk to me about?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Do you enjoy our company?" Facilier asked, beginning to ask just to make her comfortable before he would lead into the main motivation of their plans. "At least one of ours?"</p><p>"Y-You're both very nice." Katie said softly, politely.</p><p>"Would you like to maybe spend a little more time with us?" Facilier asked with a smirk.</p><p>"As much as that sounds fun... I have work~" Katie tried to deny, without hurting their feelings.</p><p>"No, I think you can spare a few minutes..." Facilier smirked. "We're not done with you just yet... You, like most people, especially in this town, have a dark side. You may be sweet, helpful, and thoughtful, but... There's a lot more to you than just that. Isn't there, my dear?~"</p><p>Katie swallowed nervously to that. "Well, almost everyone does." she did agree softly. She nervously crossed her arms and subtly covered over her heart by nervously gripping her own shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, but you... You have true potential..." Facilier grinned. "And that's why you're invited... We won't hurt anybody or even you... But if you're ample enough, you can join us... Onto the 'Other Side'."</p><p>Katie looked to him confused at that a little. "You want me to 'Join the Dark Side'?" she asked.</p><p>Ursula couldn't resist an amused snort at that.</p><p>"It would be good for you, my dear," Facilier grinned. "Besides, you had so much fun yesterday, didn't you?"</p><p>Katie bit her lip. "What if I don't want to?" she had to ask quietly.</p><p>"Oh... You will play along..." Facilier smirked as he got in Katie's face. "Otherwise, the consequences might be hazardous to your health... I have friends in... Low places... So to speak~"</p><p>Katie looked at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>"So I want you to think very hard about this decision before you say no right away," Facilier continued with a smirk. "It would be wise not to say yes~"</p><p>Katie bit her lip and looked down.</p><p>"Now... Are you in or out?" Facilier asked sharply. "Your fate rests on your final answer with us."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I won't join the 'dark side'." Katie said quietly but firmly.</p><p>"What a shame..." Facilier replied with a sorrowful frown, shaking his head before smirking. "I always knew that Cherry was the smart one between you two."</p><p>"I-If you hurt me she'll never come back to you." Katie warned them.</p><p>Ursula frowned a bit to that.</p><p>"Yes... You do have a point..." Facilier smirked. "But she'll still have to come over to come pick you up, won't she?"</p><p>"You could just let me go and I'll not mention this and she'll spend normal time with you." Katie tried, and started to stand while gently pushing 'Baron' a little further away.</p><p>"We could do that... But I don't think I will..." Facilier smirked before shadows appeared to restrain Katie into her seat. "I think you better stay and get comfortable because you're going to be here for a while."</p><p>Katie winced as she was tugged back down, and paled a bit.</p><p>"Now... Sit back... Relax..." Facilier smirked. "This won't hurt... Not a physical level at least~"</p><p>Katie's heart increased its speed to that, though she winced a little.</p><p>Ursula looked to Facilier. "Breakfast?" she offered.</p><p>The shadows grinned darkly and fiendishly around Katie, even attempting to corrupt her own.</p><p>"Yes, breakfast sounds lovely, my dear." Facilier nodded in acceptance.</p><p>Katie tried to fight back, not letting them corrupt her. Her skin paled even more as the shadows' darkness was still affecting her though. Ursula went to make some breakfast on that notion. </p><p>"Ah, ah, ah," Facilier smirked. "You shouldn't fight like that... It'll be hazardous to your health, dear~"</p><p>Katie sent him a slight glare to that. "They should stop trying to corrupt my shadow." she told him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but they wanna have fun with you," Facilier smirked. "Now... Are you hungry?"</p><p>Katie shook her head, she wasn't hungry right now.</p><p>"Suit yourself... See you around then..." Facilier smirked as he went to join Ursula for breakfast, leaving Katie alone with the shadows for a while.</p><hr/><p>Cherry suddenly shifted in her sleep as she woke up with a gasp and sat up in the bed, panting heavily as she sweated profusely and her heart began to race.</p><p>Gold woke up and looked to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.</p><p>Belle stirred a little in her sleep, but didn't fully wake up yet.</p><p>"Something... Something's wrong..." Cherry panted.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Gold asked as he sat up.</p><p>"Something's... Going on..." Cherry said, trying to figure out what it was as Belle began to wake up. "I think it's... Katie..."</p><p>"Katie?" Belle asked. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm not fully sure, but I think so..." Cherry replied as she held her head. "Something's happening."</p><p>Gold looked to Belle. "Why don't you call the 'Charmings' and get them to see if Katie is there still? we mustn't jump to conclusions." he suggested and said, knowing Cherry was probably right, but hoping not for his younger lover's sake.</p><p>Belle nodded and she soon decided to do just that, calling right away as she tried not to worry too much, especially around Cherry who was quite sensitive about these sorts of things.</p><p>"I don't know what exactly is happening, but Katie's in some sort of distress," Cherry said softly as she held her stomach, looking a bit queasy as it gurgled, sensing her stress and worrying situation. "Guuugh...."</p><p>Gold gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner.</p><p>"...I wonder..." Cherry soon said, suddenly getting an idea as her head went up.</p><p>"What do you wonder?" Gold asked.</p><p>"Someone did this... Someone heinous... Someone... Someone like my parents..." Cherry guessed as she held her stomach.</p><p>Gold looked thoughtful.</p><p>Cherry soon got up and away from him as she opened a drawer in her desk and took out the tarot cards that Facilier gave her after their first night together as a reunited family. She flipped through the many cards and soon found one that made her gasp in horror as she found one for Katie that was marked "future" which had her being sent on a river in a boat with her parents looking on with darkness and hatred in their eyes. "We have to save Katie!" she then gasped. "They're gonna send her away somewhere else!"</p><p>"Does the card say where?" Gold asked as he got up and snapped his fingers instantly dressing himself and Cherry, knowing the youngest one would want to move quickly, as Belle was busy.</p><p>"I... I don't know..." Cherry replied as she checked the card. "...If I didn't know any better, from my Mythology education growing up, I'd say that's Charon and the River Styx somehow."</p><p>"May I see?" Gold asked.</p><p>Cherry glanced over and soon held out the card for him to see too. "Charon is the driver of the boat for The River Styx," she then educated in case he didn't know. "He takes you over to Hades in Greek Mythology into The Underworld where the dead go to die... But that can't be... They wouldn't be that blackhearted, would they?"</p><p>"I do know about the Mythology, dearie," Gold said. "And well your father would." he said.</p><p>Cherry grimaced. "...Is there an Underworld in this place too?" she then asked.</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"No..." Cherry said, shaking her head. "They can't do that... Why?!" she then stopped and held her chest as her heart sank in her chest in possible realization. "...To weaken me..."</p><p>"We'll stop this from happening." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry bowed her head, looking grave and glum already as she shut her eyes.</p><hr/><p>"Hello?" Mary Margaret asked sleepily on the phone.</p><p>"Mary Margaret, I'm sorry for calling so early, but is Katie with you?" Belle asked softly.</p><p>"She's in bed I think..." Mary Margaret yawned softly. "Did you want to speak with her?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh... We just want to make sure she's home..." Belle smiled softly. "Cherry seems to have gotten it in her head that something might be wrong with her."</p><p>Mary Margaret got out of bed and came to check. She then checked the bathroom and for a note. "She's not here... Maybe she went out to the store and forgot to leave a note... While in her nightclothes and dressing gown." she told her, the last bit slower as she noticed Katie's next day outfit was left untouched.</p><p>Belle frowned as she felt concerned and worried. "Oh, Mary Margaret..." she said softly, trying not to over worry.</p><p>"I'll ask Killian if he knows, and Edward." Mary Margaret decided and gently but firmly shook Killian awake.</p><p>Belle nodded, trying to keep calm on the other line.</p><hr/><p>"Ten more minutes, dear..." Killian mumbled sleepily.</p><p>"Killian, did Katie tell you where she was going?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"Huh? Oh... No..." Killian groaned and shook his head before he yawned and stretched, rubbing his eye sleepily. "She's probably just having a jog or something."</p><p>"In her nightclothes?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Killian looked around before shrugging. "Well... I dunno... It's too early for guessing games..." he then said to her.</p><p>Mary Margaret sighed. "Try seeing if Edward has seen her," She told him. "Killian hasn't seen her." she told Belle.</p><p>Killian nodded as he soon went to get up to start the day, though he yawned on the way.</p><p>"Oh, d-dear..." Belle frowned as her face paled. "I-I'm sure she's closer than we think."</p><p>"David and I will search too." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"Thank you, Mary Margaret," Belle approved. "I better check on Cherry and Rumple."</p><p>"Alright, speak soon." Mary Margaret replied.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you," Belle nodded before hanging up and she came to see her two lovers. "I'm afraid Katie isn't home, but Killian is going to ask Edward if he knows anything."</p><p>Cherry let out a frightful gasp before she turned away, staring down at the floor as she looked miserably hopeless.</p><p>"We'll save her, dearie." Gold said to her.</p><p>"We will," Belle smiled warmly before hugging Cherry by her shoulders, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "We promise."</p><p>"I'm so glad I have you guys." Cherry said softly, smiling back, though a bit sadly.</p><hr/><p>The search for Katie proved to be hopeless as no one had seen her anywhere, though Cherry began to have a feeling of where to check after the others mentioned of not having seen her at all and she soon began to lead the way to the cabin, memorizing of where to go since she was a regular visitor, especially after what was promised after she refused to stay with her parents. She walked a bit faster than the others, looking very firm and aggressive.</p><p>"Cherry, slow down!" David called out.</p><p>"If you can't keep up, then you can just go back home." Cherry replied firmly.</p><p>Gold wisely kept silent, but easily kept up with Cherry. Mary Margaret was pushing through herself, being strong to save her daughter.</p><p>"We can't stop now," Cherry told the others as she kept on going before glancing back. "Nothing will stand in our way--"</p><p>WHAM!</p><p>"Erm... You all right, Bear?" Killian asked as Cherry walked right into a tree when she wasn't looking.</p><p>"If one of you laughs, I will kill you..." Cherry grumbled as she fell over before spitting up some grass that got into her mouth as she looked over. "We're almost there."</p><p>Gold helped Cherry up.</p><p>"Maybe that cabin needs removed," Mary Margaret huffed. "Too many bad guys take residence there."</p><p>Cherry dusted herself clean, glancing at him for the help before she kept on going with them following as she led the way to the cabin.</p><p>"What're we gonna do, hire a demolition team?" Belle shrugged.</p><p>Gold made sure to stick close to Cherry.</p><p>"Maybe we could let Regina burn it down when no one lives there anymore." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"Oh... Okay." Belle nodded.</p><p>"We'll worry about that later." David said, comforting Mary Margaret the best that he could.</p><hr/><p>In the cabin, Katie was looking quite pale, shadows under her eyes a bit more visible as 'fighting' with the shadows had left her feeling weaker. She looked to the door though, feeling Killian coming closer.</p><p>"They're on their way~" Ursula told Facilier.</p><p>"Excellent work," Facilier smirked. "I knew that girl would come to her senses."</p><p>Katie glanced over slowly. "She won't return to you..." she said quietly.</p><p>"You sound sure of yourself," Facilier smirked. "Especially once she sees what I have as the upper hand~"</p><p>Katie merely looked at the door as they could be heard now. Facilier walked over to the fireplace and tended to it a bit, glancing back at the door. Ursula stayed at the table as if there was nothing going on.</p><p>"Oh... Okay." Belle nodded.</p><p>"We'll worry about that later." David said, comforting Mary Margaret the best that he could.</p><p>"Okay... Here we are..." Cherry glared as she crossed her arms. "Casa de Mama and Papa... Everybody ready?" she then asked firmly.</p><p>The rest of the group simply nodded.</p><p>"Let's go." David told Cherry.</p><p>"Right then!" Cherry replied as she soon kicked the door in. "Welcome to 'Gotcha!', I'm your hostess: Cherry!"</p><p>"Ah... Dear... How nice to see you..." Facilier grinned innocently as he stood by the fireplace. "We were wondering when you'd stop by for a visit."</p><p>"If we'd known you were bringing guests I would have made tea for everyone." Ursula gave a chuckle.</p><p>Katie looked at them. "Whatever happens, don't join them." she started to say.</p><p>"Katie..." Killian said softly as he came to the older, yet smaller woman.</p><p>Edward soon came to join Killian, flashing a glare at Facilier and Ursula.</p><p>"All right," Cherry said, storming towards her estranged parents. "Why did you take Katie? What's this about? I thought we had an understanding when you came by last week."</p><p>"Oh, we did... But... We couldn't find ourselves to go along with it..." Facilier smirked as he patted her on the head.</p><p>"Killian, Edward~" Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>Mary Margaret realized they were the ones she saw first so wasn't upset Katie hadn't said her or David's titles.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Killian asked, checking Katie over on one side while Edward took the other. "You don't look so good."</p><p>Facilier smirked as he allowed the reunion before approaching the others in the cabin. "Hello, there... Can I interest you in some breakfast muffins?" he asked, holding out a plate of muffins for them.</p><p>Cherry whacked her hand in the air, making the plate and muffins fly up and hit the floor as she was beyond irked right now.</p><p>"Tired and weak, but physically I'm okay other than that." Katie told them softly.</p><p>Edward smiled a bit before snarling towards Facilier and Ursula.</p><p>"Not for long..." Facilier whispered.</p><p>"All right... So what is this?" Cherry asked sharply. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Oh... Nothing much... Just... Your attention..." Facilier smirked, cradling her face before he soon swooped in right behind Katie and reached deep into her insides and soon ripped out the half of her heart as it was beating and glowing.</p><p>Even Ursula looked shocked to that. Katie let out a pained grunt, and unlike would be expected she was still alive though.</p><p>"Now... I've got your attention," Facilier smirked before backing up from Edward who looked ready to lunge out. "Look out there, Shorty... One wrong move and the heart might end up in the fire if you're not careful."</p><p>Edward glared as he stepped back then, stomping the floor in frustration as he crossed his arms, looking a bit like a child.</p><p>"Katie..." Cherry gasped frightfully before she groaned and sighed. "...What do you want?" she then lightly demanded.</p><p>"I'm going to make you a deal, just call off your monsters," Facilier smirked as he kept the heart closeby. "Your Beast... Your Beauty... Your Pirate Friend... Your Monster of a Man... Your Prince Charming... Your Maid."</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes before looking at the others to nod at them as a signal to back off for right now. Mary Margaret glared, but stood down for now. Gold glared too, but stepped back.</p><p>"Now... Let's recap on our last chat," Facilier grinned as he came Cherry, pinching her cheeks a bit. "I might let her go on one condition..."</p><p>Cherry looked up to show that she was listening.</p><p>"You stay with me permanently..." Facilier demanded.</p><p>"And if I refuse?" Cherry asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what the alternative would be.</p><p>"She might be faced with an early grave..." Facilier smirked as he kept the heart close to him. "Will you stay?"</p><p>Cherry looked down from him and soon went to sit and think about this, looking very worried for Katie's sake from the sadistic choice. Ursula was looking shocked to that.</p><p>"Don't do it..." Katie said, her voice very soft.</p><p>"It's a simple answer..." Facilier said as he looked down to Cherry. "Yes... Or no..."</p><p>Cherry looked between all of them, she didn't want to stay here, but she also didn't want Katie to die because of her as Killian and Edward did whatever they could to defend and protect Katie. "...Fine, I'll stay..." she soon said softly in defeat.</p><p>"Cherry!" Belle gasped.</p><p>"Just don't hurt Katie..." Cherry continued emotionally.</p><p>"You've made an excellent choice, my dear..." Facilier grinned. "I knew you were a smart lady."</p><p>Katie looked to Cherry, shaking her head a little.</p><p>"I'll be back to visit soon..." Cherry said softly to the others behind her.</p><p>"No... You will not..." Facilier replied darkly. "They will all live... Just without you... And you will stay with me forever to live your true destiny and legacy as the daughter of The Shadow Man."</p><p>"<em>Forever</em>...?" Cherry nearly whimpered. "Without my... My family?"</p><p>"I'm your family..." Facilier reminded. "And that's all that matters..."</p><p>"I'm her mother, and I never agreed to completely remove her from them, just that she stays with us instead." Ursula glared.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked horrified and Gold was glaring. Katie could only glance over, no emotion on her face due to no t really feeling any right now.</p><p>"Princess..." Killian whispered softly and forlornly.</p><p>"Well, it appears no one is getting what they want..." Facilier told Ursula coldly as he stepped closer to the fireplace. "I think Katie should come with me to meet my friends... On the other side..." he then said with a malicious grin.</p><p>"But... You said you would let Katie go..." Cherry said, feeling worse now.</p><p>"I said I <em>might</em> let her to if you made the right choice." Facilier emphasized with a smirk.</p><p>Gold silently and subtly summoned the magic stop cuff. Ursula grabbed Cherry and the half of heart with her tentacles, pushing Cherry back to her friends while about to put the half back in Katie's chest before the shadows could drag her off or remove themselves from her. Mary Margaret looked surprised. David held onto Mary Margaret protectively. Cherry grunted and yelped from the suddenly grab and push as her hands drew forward helplessly for a moment before Belle caught her into a hug.</p><p>"Katie!" Killian and Edward gasped as the shadows hissed around Katie to drag her away.</p><p>"My dear... We didn't agree to these terms..." Facilier said, grabbing Ursula suddenly.</p><p>Mary Margaret held to David, but looked to Katie worriedly. Katie didn't fight but didn't seem to want to get dragged off either.</p><p>"Well, I didn't agree to you trying to kill Cherry's friend whether she agreed or not!" Ursula glared, while she couldn't put the heart back in the girl's chest she tossed it to Killian and Edward so one of them could catch it. "And I certainly never agreed to keep our daughter away from her friends and other family!" she glared.</p><p>Killian flinched before he caught the heart and stood close beside Edward.</p><p>"It's okay, Cherry, it's gonna be okay." Belle whispered as she hugged the younger woman, though it looked like a mother cradling her young daughter.</p><p>"Belle~..." Cherry muffle-whined from the coddling before gasping as she sensed something coming.</p><p>"Then I'm afraid I have no more use for you," Facilier told Ursula coldly before he held out his hand. "And now, I believe it's time for a little princess to go."</p><p>"Don't take my daughter!" David called out.</p><p>More and more shadows soon came into the cabin, making it look too pitch dark to see anything like they were all blanketed in darkness and when the shadows disappeared, Katie was suddenly vanished when the light came back.</p><p>"Where did you send my daughter?!" Mary Margaret yelled angrily.</p><p>Ursula slapped Facillier. Gold slyly and subtly approached, the cuff hidden in hand. Cherry couldn't help but feel natural instinct from her mother slapping her father as she flinched and curled up slightly.</p><p>Facilier grunted from the slap, rubbing his cheek before chuckling with a wicked grin on his face. "Heh... I wouldn't worry about her... She lived a good life," he soon said without fear. "She'll be watching over you from now on... If she hasn't looked up at you enough as it was."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" David glared, looking ready to punch him right on cue.</p><p>"Oh... I'll tell you... Only if you settle down..." Facilier smirked at the others.</p><p>Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes. Gold slapped the cuff on the man then so he couldn't harm anyone else and couldn't use magic to escape. Cherry crossed her arms firmly before she helped herself up as she nearly had murder in her eyes.</p><p>Facilier suddenly grunted before glaring towards Gold. "For shame, Rumplestiltskin, you've changed dramatically..." he then said coldly.</p><p>"TALK!" David and Killian both demanded.</p><p>"Well I'd say it was for the better, dearie," Gold smirked. "And I suggest you listen to them." he added.</p><p>"Oh, she won't be terribly hurt unless my special friend on the other side decides to or not..." Facilier smirked.</p><p>"This place... This friend... Who... What... Where?" Cherry demanded venomously. "WHEN?"</p><p>"Where do you think she is?" Facilier quizzed her.</p><p>"This card mentions she's going down a river that I fear is the River Styx into the Underworld..." Cherry said, showing the card before her eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't... You did <em>not</em>..."</p><p>Facilier just grinned, only to get punched suddenly in the face by David and kicked down by Edward, both of them and Killian, looking sharp and menacing in rage.</p><p>"Well, pirate, going to join them with me?" Gold smirked about to get a kick in himself.</p><p>"Gladly, Crocodile," Killian glared, coming beside him. "I get the first kick though." he then demanded before kicking Facilier around his stomach area.</p><p>Cherry was very angry with her father before she sharply sighed and closed her eyes, feeling emotional as she held her chest before her heartbeat increased and her stomach turned and she let out a pained groan, holding her stomach.</p><p>"Cherry, are you okay?" Ursula asked her daughter, in concern from that.</p><p>"Get away from me..." Cherry shook her head, backing away from Ursula.</p><p>"I think you've done enough." Belle coldly told Ursula as she comforted Cherry.</p><p>Ursula shot a glare at Belle. "I didn't know he was going to send her away or hurt her." She told Cherry.</p><p>Belle glared back in defense as she lightly stroked Cherry's hair in comfort.</p><p>"My stomach and heart hurt..." Cherry groaned as she hugged herself while burying herself in Belle's chest.</p><p>"It has begun... The true moment..." Facilier smirked at Cherry's shift. "She could've joined me and my friends on the other side... But she chose poorly... And now her friend is going to suffer just because of the choice she made... I knew she was destined for the darkness the moment I sent her into your castle..." he then added to Gold.</p><p>"Well, dearie, I know how we can bring Miss Nolan back." Gold said.</p><p>"So is that our next adventure then?" Killian asked Gold. "We're going to the Underworld?"</p><p>"It looks that way." Gold said to Killian.</p><p>"Then we'll go," Killian said before kicking Facilier between his legs at one point. "Whoever's going anyone."</p><p>Cherry just turned away from Ursula, not wanting to listen to anything she had to say. "Liar..." she whispered out, nearly hissing. "I felt loved for once in my life and you were just lying to me to get me in trouble. You were gonna turn me over to the dark side and make me plunge Storybrooke into Hell. 'Papa' even tricked me into going into Rumplestiltskin's castle to take his greatest treasure and he abandoned me in the forest until I lost all of my memories... Why should I listen to anything you say?"</p><p>"I just wanted you to stay with us, and with us being evil, you being so would allow you to be happy," Ursula said quietly. "I wasn't going to allow any harm to come to your friend." she added.</p><p>Cherry glanced over before turning her head firmly, ignoring Ursula's words. Ursula sighed softly.</p><p>"Then we'll go," Killian said before kicking Facilier between his legs at one point. "Whoever's going anyone."</p><p>"I don't understand, what's happening?" Cherry said, coming between the men.</p><p>"Going to the Underworld to get Katie back." Edward replied.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry said softly. "But... Charon needs a soul in order for the Underworld gateway to open... Goldibear, you said you had a way inside?" she then asked.</p><p>David snorted in the background. "Goldibear..."</p><p>Gold sent a warning look to David. He then gave a smile to Cherry. "However I do have a way and no one else need die." He told her.</p><p>David flinched nervously from the look.</p><p>"...Very well," Cherry replied to him. "Whatever it takes."</p><p>"Should I come too?" Belle asked.</p><p>"Someone should stay behind and look after Aurelia," Cherry suggested before she magicked up three straws. "All right, my dears, let's draw straws. We did this all the time when I was a kid."</p><p>"I will come along as I am needed." Gold said, not needing to draw the straws.</p><p>"I will come too..." Ursula said firmly.</p><p>Cherry looked between him and Belle then befroe glancing over at Ursula.</p><p>"Erm... You want to come along?" Belle soon asked Ursula.</p><p>Facilier soon went to crawl away while he still could since they were distracted before Edward soon grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up off the ground by a few inches. Ursula nodded firmly, but not nasty.</p><p>Cherry glanced over before rolling her eyes. "All right... Ursula... You can come..." she then said to the woman who was supposed to be her mother.</p><p>Ursula flinched to the name usage.</p><p>"So what should we do with Shadow Man over here?" Edward asked as he dangled Facilier. "Cherry, any final blows?" he then added, sounding like a big brother.</p><p>"Not now, Edward." Cherry replied firmly.</p><p>"Easy, Bear..." Killian whispered in warning.</p><p>Belle stepped aside a bit as it was time to do some planning.</p><p>"So what do we do?" Cherry asked Gold as she came to his side and hugged him. "How do we get to the Underworld without death?"</p><p>"Belle, dear, I'll need my dagger." Gold said quietly.</p><p>Cherry looked up curiously then.</p><p>"Only if you promise to be responsible and harmless with our friends." Belle reminded, sounding a bit firm for a moment.</p><p>Gold nodded. "I promise." he said.</p><p>"All right... I'll miss you both very much... I'll stay behind and look after Aurelia, you can both see her one last time before you go." Belle said warmly before she hugged her two lovers before kissing them both sweetly on the lips.</p><p>"Thanks, Belle..." Cherry said softly. "I guess we should all take this time to say goodbye and spend final moments with those we need to see before we go... Yes?" she then suggested, trying to sound mature about the situation.</p><p>Gold kissed her back just a little since they were in public.</p><p>"Good luck getting Katie back," Facilier glared. "You could've had a good life, Cherry. I would've shown you a really good life and not the life you once thought you had."</p><p>"I was abandoned in The Enchanted Forest being chased by Rumplestiltskin; I think this is a big step-up from that." Cherry said coldly, turning her back at him as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Maybe we should take him in case we need to trade for Katie." Gold smirked.</p><p>Facilier let out a nervous gulp.</p><p>"So hold onto him for now and we'll cross through barriers with the Crocodile's help with the Shadow Man." Killian soon decided with a smirk.</p><p>"Very well then," Edward smirked back. "I think that's a good idea."</p><p>"What do you think?" Gold smirked to Cherry.</p><p>"Hmm... He can help us get to the Underworld then?" Cherry asked with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"He'll make good trade to bring Katie back." Gold smirked.</p><p>Cherry then looked back with a firm nod to Killian and Edward.</p><p>"Ursula... Help..." Facilier demanded.</p><p>Gold smirked. "Bring Facilier along and meet me by the lake." he told Killian and Edward.</p><p>Killian and Edward nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Rumple, um... Do you... Do you want to say goodbye to Aurelia...?" Cherry softly asked Gold as she tapped her knuckles together. "She's just a baby and won't understand, but, uh... She should know that Mom and Papa are going to be gone for a while, right?"</p><p>Belle smiled softly at Cherry's thoughtfulness around the newest member of their family. Gold nodded, his face gentling even more.</p><p>"Very well..." Cherry nodded before glancing back at Ursula. "Last chance to back down if you have the courage." she then said, a bit flatly and carelessly.</p><p>"Catch you in a bit." Killian told the others as he and Edward escorted Facilier out of his cabin, hitting his head on the way.</p><p>"Oops." Edward rolled his eyes with a smirk.</p><p>"No, I'm coming with you," Ursula said. "I'll go with the Victorian and the pirate." She said quietly.</p><p>"Very well," Cherry replied. "Let's get out of this place then. We better get ready. Where's Aurelia right now?" she then asked Belle.</p><p>"Wherever Ruby and Dorothy are," Belle nodded before she took out her phone. "I'll call them now."</p><hr/><p>Ursula went to catch up with the boys. Killian glanced over before shrugging and allowing Ursula to come along. Edward kept a steady eye on her for just in case.</p><p>"I can help with that heart if you wish." Ursula said quietly to Killian.</p><p>"Oh?" Killian replied, a bit suspicious, but a bit more open to listening to what the woman had to say.</p><p>"First you're best fixing your heart back together." Ursula advised first.</p><p>"You can do that?" Killian asked then.</p><p>Ursula nodded. "It'll hurt a bit to do and put back, but it'll make sure the half gets back to full strength again." she told them.</p><p>"...Very well," Killian replied. "We shall see what happens."</p><p>"Would you like me to do it for you? Your second can crush my throat if I try anything other than what I said..." Ursula asked then promised.</p><p>"Hmm..." Killian paused thoughtfully. "...All right, I know what you've done before and who you hurt... But I'll give you a chance if you think you deserve it."</p><p>Ursula stopped, waiting for him to stop too. She held her hand out for the half. Killian soon looked over and soon took a deep breath as he reached deep into his chest, grunting and straining a bit before he soon took out the half as it beated and glowed from his chest before he held it out to her.</p><p>Ursula blinked in surprise. "I was going to do that for you, I just needed to hold Katie's first..." she said, soft in her surprise. She however shook her head and then took the two halves, joining it together again for now, before putting it back in Killian's chest.</p><p>Killian grunted just a little bit before he was restored, looking approving towards the woman. "...Thank you." he then said softly, very thankful, especially since she kept true to her word. </p><p>Ursula gave a small nod and tiny smile. Killian gave a small smile back.</p><hr/><p>Katie slowly opened her eyes when the shadows released her, she looked around slowly as she sat up.</p><p>"Oh, my... Are you all right...?" A voice asked Katie when she came to.</p><p>"Wh-Where am I?" Katie asked quietly as she focused on the direction of the voice.</p><p>"You're in my home..." A mysterious man said before he appeared in front of her, stepping forward with a small smile. He had dark blonde hair and clear blue eyes and appeared to be wearing a darkened suit.</p><p>Katie blinked to him, looking a bit confused. "Who are you?" she had to ask, though had a suspicion.</p><p>"You don't know me, my dear? Well, allow me to introduce myself," The man smirked before he gestured wildly and pointed at himself proudly. "Name's Hades: Lord of the Dead, at your service. How do you do, Miss?" he then held out his hand to her with a light and dry chuckle.</p><p>Katie slowly stood up before taking his hand wary but polite for now. "Nolan," she said quietly. "S-So I'm in the Underworld?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Oh... You really don't know, eh?" Hades smirked. "But yes... Let me show you a whole new world... <em>My</em> world~" he then added before his hair went into a blue blaze to emphasize and prove his point.</p><p>Katie swallowed nervously but then started to giggle a little, a bit hysterical as her mind reached up with the realization. "I'm undead and the King of Hell looks like a businessman with his head on fire~" she said through the laughing.</p><p>"Hey! I'll have none of that!" Hades glowered at Katie from her laughter as he grabbed her and pulled her up into a standing position. "Maybe you'd like to play 'Fetch' with my pet, huh? Let you know more about your new home and what business I attend to in this realm."</p><p>Katie winced at the grabbing and pulling her laughter fading slowly. "Let me guess your pet is a Cerberus." she said, a bit breathless from her laughter.</p><p>"Smart girl," Hades smirked as he dragged her. "Let's see how you fare against him~"</p><p>Katie made herself look worried, though would show Hades otherwise.</p><hr/><p>Hades soon set Katie down on what looked like a seat and smirked before he pushed her, revealing that the seat was a slide and she soon slid down and all around, spinning in a few loops before she ended up falling on the ground down below and Hades was suddenly in a throne with a crowd of people around who were jeering like this was a Roman Coliseum. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's game with our newest contestant: Katie Nolan! Now Katie, the rules are simple," he then began to address with a smirk. "Cerberus will fetch and you run and try to save your precious soul before it goes into the fire or Olympus... The game starts when I say--FETCH, CERBERUS!" he then suddenly called out, starting the game without even giving her time to prepare.</p><p>However, instead of running, Katie waited until the Cerberus was in sight. "So cute~" she cooed. She then started to hum a tune, even if it wouldn't put it to sleep it would calm it at least.</p><p>The three-headed dog demon stepped out of a door and snarled viciously, running towards Katie and came to a stop just a few feet in front of her and soon roared loudly into her face. Hades smirked as he sat in a chair with three women who were catering to him and treating him like the god that he was.</p><p>"Oh, does that bad man make you work too hard, baby?~" Katie pouted in a singsong tone, gently scratching it under the chin closest to her.</p><p>Cerberus snarled before letting out a small whine and crept down a bit from the scratching.</p><p>Katie continued to coo-sing as she fussed over the Cerberus. "You are just an adorable baby, aren't the three of you?~" she gushed.</p><p>Cerberus's three heads shared looks with each other as he seemed to lower his body down closer to Katie.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't hear any screams..." Hades narrowed his eyes. "What is taking that mutt so long?"</p><p>Katie gave the other heads some chin scratches too so they wouldn't feel left out. "Gorgeous~" she said happily. "Oh, if you were mine I could fuss and pet you everyday~" she cooed.</p><p>Cerberus soon seemed to wag his tail, panting from all three mouths with three tongues dangling out.</p><p>Katie giggled a little. "How about a belly rub~?" she offered.</p><p>Cerberus soon crashed right down on the ground, nearly making the coliseum shake, panting excitedly to Katie.</p><p>"What is going on down here?!" Hades demanded as he came to see what was happening and looked disgusted. "Ugh! What?!"</p><p>Katie giggled as she gave him a belly rub, having to use both hands to be more effective.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing?!" Hades snapped at Katie.</p><p>"Adoring and fussing this gorgeous creature~" Katie told him.</p><p>"<strong>BAD DOG!</strong>" Hades glared, making Cerberus whimper and whine. "You're not supposed to play! You're supposed to taunt Daddy's newest victims or have you forgotten?"</p><p>Cerberus turned away, looking a little sad as their tail went between the legs.</p><p>"I don't know who you think you are, lady..." Hades glared right at Katie. "Or where you think you are... But I won't have this goofing around in MY domain."</p><p>"Don't you shout at him! He's a good dog and a wonderful creature!" Katie shouted at Hades. "In fact... By the Ancient Law, if he wishes I claim him as mine to become my familiar and trusted companion... I do this on the grounds of you being unfit to look after him!" she stated.</p><p>"Ex<em>cuse</em> me?" Hades smirked as the crowd looked horrified and scared for Katie. "Did you already forget where you are and who I am?"</p><p>"No, but the Ancient Law still stands," Katie said, then turned back to the Cerberus. "Want to be mine, baby?" she asked softly.</p><p>"He doesn't get to vote, he's a dog." Hades replied coldly.</p><p>Cerberus looked back between Katie and Hades, whimpering a bit.</p><p>"He's a sentient being, and he has feelings like everyone else... And he has three brains so he's smarter than you or me, " Katie said. She then removed her housecoat and tilted her head and neck so the Cerberus could do the bite if he chose to accept her. "Just one head as spokesdog to bite if you accept~" she told the Cerberus.</p><p>The other two heads looked to the one in the middle before the head expanded out a bit to sniff Katie before looking ready to bite.</p><p>"You can't be serious." Hades rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Very serious." Katie said.</p><p>"He's known me centuries long before you were even conceived... He wouldn't forget about me..." Hades narrowed his eyes fiendishly.</p><p>The middle head soon lightly barked at Katie before giving her a bite, proving Hades wrong.</p><p>Katie winced as yes it was painful, but when Cerberus let go again the bite healed but left a darker, blood-red color permanent bite mark that no longer hurt. She had to cover herself back up as she didn't want to give a free show to the coliseum and then gently pressed an adoring kiss to each head's nose. "Thank you." she smiled to him.</p><p>Cerberus smiled back.</p><p>"Goodness... What is this feeling?" Hades gasped as he walked off into a corner. "You might have just changed my whole outlook on life! I could change and be just a teensy bit nicer towards others, including my own pet." he then said, sounding different now.</p><p>"He's not your pet, he's <em>my</em> familiar and companion." Katie said in retort.</p><p>"He's been with me long before he's been with you," Hades glared, dropping the nice act before he pulled a lever, dropping her down a trapdoor instantly. "I'll deal with you momentarily!"</p><p>Cerberus whined and pouted as Katie was soon dropped through the floor and was being sent into a prison cell where another woman was who was shivering and looking quite scared and nervous.</p><p>"Go, escape the coliseum while you can!" Katie told Cerberus through their link. She cried out in pain though as she landed hard on the floor of the cell. She slowly sat up, clutching her wrist to her chest, and then looked over to the other woman.</p><hr/><p>"Whoa... Are you okay?" The other woman asked cautiously.</p><p>"I'm okay, hurt my wrist in the fall, but I should be fine," Katie said quietly. She then looked to the woman. "Who are you?" she asked after a moment.</p><p>"Emma..." The woman said softly. "My name is Emma Swan."</p><p>"Karie Nolan." Katie introduced herself softly, not clicking right this second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Highway to the Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Katie..." Emma said softly. "It's nice to meet you... It's nice to meet anybody really..." she then sharply sighed. "No doubt it's been many years since I ended up down here."</p><p>"Wait... Emma Swan... Do you know a little place called Storybrooke?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>"Storybrooke..." Emma repeated. "Yes, I've been there... It's... It's complicated to explain, especially around new people."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I've finally found you..." she said quietly.</p><p>"You've been looking for me?" Emma asked, sounding surprised about that.</p><p>"Yes, Henry remembers you and told me about you... Are you here through death or were you dragged from the living world?" Katie told her, then had to ask.</p><p>"I... I wish I could remember..." Emma said softly and nervously. "I remember being with my family for a minute... And then, something happened... I got very dizzy and everything looked blurry and I suddenly blacked out and... I just woke up here."</p><p>"It sounds like Isaac sent you here..." Katie frowned. She shifted over and hugged Emma. "Don't worry, our family and friends will come for us... I'm not leaving without you though either way." she promised.</p><p>"Really? Oh, thank you," Emma said softly before she looked Katie in the eyes for a few moments. "Hmm..."</p><p>Katie looked back, tilting her head just a little.</p><p>"I just wanna make sure you're not lying," Emma frowned a bit. "I've had my heart broken before, but you seem like a sweet and trustworthy soul."</p><p>"I'm not lying, Emma," Katie promised her. She then gave a small shy smile. "Wh-Who do I look like?" she asked softly, trying to gently guide Emma to the realization.</p><p>"Who do you look like?" Emma repeated, feeling curious of that question at first.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Think Storybrooke while thinking on that question." she said softly.</p><p>Emma nodded in return before she took a close look at Katie and closed her eyes thoughtfully and had a very interesting idea. "...You almost look like my mother..." she began to say softly.</p><p>"And who else?" Katie asked taking her glasses off so Emma could see them clearer.</p><p>Emma kept looking at Katie, looking up and down. "...I see hints of my father too..." she then said before shaking her head. "No way... Th-That's impossible."</p><p>Katie put her glasses back on so she could see. "Why is it impossible?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I... I don't have a sister..." Emma said. "...At least not that I know of."</p><p>"I was sent away to protect me from something evil." Katie said softly.</p><p>"I was sent away to be given my best chance at life from a curse brought on by The Evil Queen who wanted to destroy my parents' happiness." Emma replied.</p><p>"They just wanted us to be safe," Katie said softly. She then moved so she was sat next to Emma and cradled her wrist to her chest. "They'll come for us both." she said softly but surely.</p><p>"I don't know how long I've been down here, but I've given up hope that someone will come save me," Emma sighed. "Especially Jefferson."</p><p>"Jefferson?" Katie asked curiously.</p><p>"My boyfriend," Emma explained, blushing a little. "I don't know if you've met him, but he's quite an enchanting man around me. Sometimes for Date Night we go to The Rabbit Hole together and he treats me like a princess," she then sighed wearily in dismay. "I'd give anything to see him again... Especially when we bond with Henry and Grace together... They're our children." she then added.</p><p>Katie reached over with her good hand to squeeze her shoulder. "I haven't had the pleasure to meet him yet, but when we get out of here you'll have to introduce us, so I can make sure he knows not to hurt you," she gave a soft chuckle. "And you can meet Killian, Edward, and Felix." she said.</p><p>"Oh... Thank goodness, Killian's still okay..." Emma said softly, though she deeply appreciated the comfort. "I don't think I know Edward or Felix though."</p><p>Katie felt just a tiny flash of jealousy, but it quickly passed. "H-How do you know Killian?" she asked first. She carefully removed the ring as she could feel the bad hand swelling a little and didn't want the ring cut off.</p><p>"He helped save my life against some giants," Emma said softly. "Long story involving a beanstalk... Also apparently Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk was some lady and not a young boy like in the storybook we probably read as kids," she then added to mean "we" as anyone who had ever been a kid since fairy tales were universal knowledge. "I thought maybe I liked him once, but I just felt closer to Jefferson, especially after bonding more with him and Killian was mostly an aid in some adventures. How do you know him?" she then asked.</p><p>"So Jack could be short for Jaqueline... Cool..." Katie softly laughed. "And he's my fiancé, Edward wormed his way in to join us... And Felix... Felix is mine and Killian's adoptive son, from Neverland." she said softly.</p><p>"...Interesting," Emma nodded. "Sounds like you've had quite a life ever since you ended up in Storybrooke, huh? Well, welcome to my world." she then said with a smirk.</p><p>Katie laughed softly to that. "I don't remember much about my life outside of Storybrooke... Though my dearest friend and younger sister-figure came with me," She said. She sighed softly but smiled. "It might be nice having a big sister too though." she admitted quietly.</p><p>"At least you got to have some friends before going into Storybrooke," Emma said softly and distantly before she gave a small smile back. "...Yeah, I guess this means that we're sisters. I was never told about you though, I don't think."</p><p>"We think that was the curse, when they sent us away they forgot, but once we get back to Storybrooke and seen they remember us... Though Henry is so very special and powerful too, he remembers no matter what." Katie said softly.</p><p>"He's a very smart and wise kid," Emma nodded. "I also like the way you think. I just hope I can get out of here, I really hate being down here, especially in this creepy-ass version of Storybrooke or as Hades decided to call it 'Underbrooke'." she then shuddered.</p><p>Katie leaned her head against Emma's arm. "They'll come for us, they might come thinking it's only me, but when they see you too they save you too." she said softly.</p><p>"I really hope so," Emma said. "You're such a good sister."</p><p>Katie blushed a little. "Are you cold?" she asked then.</p><p>"Heh... Kinda hard to in a place like this honestly..." Emma smirked, a bit weak, though trying to joke to keep her hopes up about someone coming to rescue them, especially with Katie's emotional support.</p><p>Katie took off her dressing gown and spread it over both their legs.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that." Emma said bashfully.</p><p>"Eh, sisters share, we'll fight, but there for each other no matter what." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"You're right," Emma smiled back. "Thanks, Katie."</p><p>"Yes, Katie, how kind and charitable of you~" Hades's voice mocked as he stepped over again, making Emma flinch, but soon glared firmly at the god. "I see you and your sister are playing nicely."</p><p>Katie noticed Emma's flinch and subtly shifted so she could easily pounce or shove Emma out of the way. Emma glanced over in concern towards Katie.</p><p>"Ah... I love to see sisters fighting..." Hades smirked even though they weren't fighting. "Don't stop on my account, ladies~"</p><p>"I'm not going to fight her." Katie frowned.</p><p>"Shame... I figured you would fight each other," Hades smirked. "Especially since Katie stole your life, Emma."</p><p>"She... She wouldn't do that..." Emma narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't... And in between kidnappings and rescues I've been working to find Emma and bring her home." Katie said, sincerity pouring from her.</p><p>Emma looked over before nodding to herself as she knew that Katie wasn't lying.</p><p>"Interesting," Hades smirked. "Even if Emma was erased because of a wish your friend made before you ended up in silly old Storybrooke?"</p><p>"What...?" Emma muttered from that.</p><p>"What?" Katie also asked, frowning in confusion.</p><p>"Didn't your friend make a wish to explore and experience other places and a whole new world like some sort of adventure?" Hades prompted with a smirk. "Or have you forgotten that too?"</p><p>"Cherry wouldn't do that, at least not at the expense of someone else's life!" Katie told him. She moved and stood protectively in front of Emma. "You're just saying that to try and break our family relationship up!" she glared.</p><p>"Bastard..." Emma glowered.</p><p>"Why, thank you," Hades smirked. "Is anyone hungry? I'm thinking of stopping over at The Blind Witch's."</p><p>"I don't trust you." Katie glared to him.</p><p>"You never can." Emma added.</p><p>"You're both fools," Hades smirked. "Your family and friends can come try to save you, but who can stop a god, really?"</p><p>"Our family and friends and Zeus." Katie smirked.</p><p>"Never <em>ever</em> mention that name around me." Hades glowered as his eyes nearly turned into simmering embers.</p><p>"Watch out." Emma warned Katie, though tried to sound cool and cocky so that Hades wouldn't take advantage of their weakness in his realm.</p><p>Katie glanced to Emma a moment, though not turning her back on Hades.</p><p>"I'll let you out later on," Hades smirked. "Oh, and Katie? Don't try to corrupt any of my other pets... I've had eons of training them... Cerberus is just a dumb animal who doesn't know any better."</p><p>"He's not dumb!" Katie glared and tried to waft him away as if he were an annoying fly.</p><p>Emma's eyes widened.</p><p>"Ooh... Easy there, Princess," Hades warned as he grabbed her hand with a smirk. "I might take something valuable of yours since you took something valuable of mine~"</p><p>Katie glared at him to that, glad it wasn't her injured hand.</p><p>"What a dainty little hand you've got here..." Hades smirked. "You have lovely hands~"</p><p>"Uh-oh..." Emma whispered in concern.</p><p>Katie blinked, derailed from the sudden compliment.</p><p>"Maybe I could make you a deal instead of taking you to my playroom." Hades smirked at Katie.</p><p>"Don't do it." Emma warned Katie.</p><p>"What deal?" Katie asked, shifting her foot just slightly so Emma knew she had heard her.</p><p>"You really interested in knowing?" Hades smirked.</p><p>Emma shook her head rapidly.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll tell me either way, one to piss off my sister and two because you'll want me to agonize over the choice to accept or not." Katie said dryly.</p><p>"Very well," Hades smirked. "Here's the cheese, Princess..."</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes at that before she looked fearful for Katie's sake.</p><p>"Why don't you stay down here with me for all eternity?" Hades smirked. "Your friends go free and you stay here, you can take care of and spend as much time with Cerberus as you want, and you will never ever have to deal with any pain, humiliation, or torture~"</p><p>Katie seemed to look thoughtful a moment, then picked apart his deal. "My friends will go free anyway, Ican take Cerberus with me when they rescue Emma and myself, and I've already dealt with pain, you tried to humiliate and torture me by having Cerberus try to hunt me down..." She said. "So I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiese to your request." she finished.</p><p>"Hmm... Good luck with taking Cerberus with you," Hades scoffed before smirking. "I'll let you sleep on this choice, my pet. You may have a pleasant evening... As pleasant as you possibly can in a world like thisthough..." he said before kissing the back of her hand. "You have fiery in your heart and soul... You remind me of someone I once knew~"</p><p>"Well, just soul at the moment." Katie muttered to that, tugging her hand away.</p><p>Hades chuckled as he let go. "Good night, ladies, you might as well get comfortable," he then smirked. "Because you're going to be here for a while~"</p><p>Katie wiped her hand on the back of her nightgown, then waited until he left before she would sit beside Emma. Hades soon walked off, leaving the women alone.</p><p>"You got pretty lucky," Emma said to Katie. "He may seem harmless and boring, but he can actually be pretty brutal when he wants to be."</p><p>Katie nodded. "Have you slept recently?" she asked Emma caringly.</p><p>"I have a bed, it's comfortable enough," Emma said with a small shrug. "Could be better, but it could also be worse... It was hard to sleep the first week or so though."</p><p>"Well, you take first sleep, I'll watch out for now." Katie said softly.</p><p>"All right... If you're sure," Emma said to her sister. "Katie? I don't want to give up hope, but I do wish to get out of here very soon and go back to my life... I wanted to go back to Boston at first... But I suppose being in Storybrooke was better because I finally got the chance to have a family."</p><p>"Well, no matter what I'll make sure you can... Our family and friends will be coming for us." Katie gave a small but sincere smile.</p><p>"I hope that you're right about that, Katie," Emma smiled back softly. "Good night, Katie."</p><p>"Night, Emma." Katie said softly.</p><p>Emma smiled and she soon went to drift off to sleep in the bed that she had, curling up a bit as she yawned and slowly began to snore. Katie settled in to keep watch.</p><hr/><p>"Hello?" Ruby answered the phone.</p><p>"Ruby, it's Belle," Belle answered with a small smile. "We'll be coming by in a few minutes."</p><p>"Alright, we're still where you left us~" Ruby chuckled.</p><p>"Thank you," Belle nodded. "We're on our way."</p><p>Cherry put her hands behind her back as she shuffled her feet while standing next to Gold.</p><p>"Alright, see you soon~" Ruby smiled.</p><p>"See you soon," Belle smiled back before hanging up and facing her lovers. "All right, let's get to work."</p><p>"So this is for real?" Cherry asked. "We're literally going down the Highway to Hell?"</p><p>"If you want to, if not I won't mind if you stay with Aurelia, dearie." Gold told her. He didn't want to force her either way so gave her two options.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she decided to think about it at least for a little bit, not to mention with the fact that Ursula was coming along.</p><hr/><p>Belle soon went to take them over to Ruby and Dorothy's to come see Aurelia one last time before the journey. Ruby came out to meet them with Aurelia in arms. Aurelia shifted before reaching out for Cherry right away.</p><p>"Hi, hon..." Cherry said softly as she came to hold onto Aurelia now. "We weren't gone that long, were we?"</p><p>Aurelia latched on, tugging on her mother's hair right away, cooing a bit.</p><p>"She missed you guys." Ruby chuckled.</p><p>"Well, we missed her too." Cherry beamed as warmly as she could as she carried Aurelia.</p><p>"Thank you for watching her." Belle added.</p><p>"It was no trouble at all." Dorothy smiled.</p><p>Ruby smiled softly.</p><p>"We might need a little extra help with keeping her safe and out of trouble." Belle soon said to the two women.</p><p>Cherry decided to sit with Aurelia in her lap, cooing and smiling as warmly as possible, trying to be the best mother she could possibly be, even if Katie was the more maternal one between the two of them.</p><p>"We'd happily look after her for you guys if you needed to go do stuff." Ruby smiled.</p><p>Gold came over to see Aurelia too.</p><p>"You're lifesavers," Belle smiled back. "Have you thought about having your own children?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Dorothy blushed.</p><p>"I'd love to have a child," Ruby said softly. "Puppies~" she giggled.</p><p>"Yes, Ruby wants puppies." Dorothy giggled in agreement.</p><p>"I'm sure you'd be wonderful parents," Belle smiled, amused at the term of "puppies". "You're great babysitters after all."</p><p>"I'm doing my best..." Cherry said to him as he came by. "She doesn't clap and laugh like many babies."</p><p>Aurelia looked between them as she nibbled on her fingertips a little.</p><p>"She's a bit young for that yet, dearie." Gold told her.</p><p>"Hmm... I guess you're right..." Cherry said before sighing. "I wanna help Katie, but I can't just leave Aurelia... She's helpless without us..."</p><p>Aurelia was soon shown to be trying to nibble on her foot, lifting it up as best as she could.</p><p>"Well, Miss Gale and Miss Lucas could watch over her for us," Gold said. "But if you want to stay I know Katie wouldn't hold it against you." he said.</p><p>"...I'll go, though I'm nervous about going to Hell, I mean, I can't imagine much good coming from that... But I'll go..." Cherry decided then as Aurelia looked between them, not knowing what they were saying as she nibbled.</p><p>Gold gently stroked Aurelia's cheek with a finger. Aurelia cooed and soon tried to nibble on his finger. Cherry cupped her mouth as a smirk came on her face before she snickered behind her hand as she couldn't help but let her mind go into the gutter from the sight of that.</p><p>"Mind out of the gutter, and no baby girl, don't try to eat Papa's finger~" Gold told Cherry and tenderly told Aurelia.</p><p>Cherry soon just cracked up laughing and took out her phone to snap a picture of this. "That's a keeper~" she then teased him.</p><p>"Coo...?" Aurelia titled her head at both of them, looking confused.</p><p>Gold took his finger from her mouth and gently booped her nose. Aurelia let out a small squeak sound, looking to her nose which made her a bit cross-eyed.</p><p>"Ahem... Yes, very good..." Cherry cleared her throat, trying to look cool and casual.</p><p>"Do you have a deadline to go to the Underworld?" Belle asked her husband, coming between them a little.</p><p>"Well, we better get there as soon as possible." Gold said.</p><p>"All right, we'll go home and I'll get you your dagger." Belle suggested.</p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing," Cherry said to him before yelping suddenly. "Whoa! Cold! Cold..."</p><p>Aurelia giggled as she tried to eat Cherry's hand next, drooling all over it. Gold nodded to both, smirking at Cherry's 'demise' of baby drool.</p><p>"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Cherry narrowed her eyes at him as Aurelia giggled innocently.</p><p>Gold merely smirked in answer.</p><p>"Blech..." Cherry groaned as she waved her hand as it was covered with drool.</p><p>"All right, we'll go back home for a little bit, then you can have your dagger and it's straight to the Underworld." Belle decided.</p><p>Aurelia soon toddled over before crawling around, nearly going out to the road as Cherry gasped fearfully and scooped her up in her arms, shaking her head and cooing as she caught the baby girl before she wandered too far. Gold nodded to Belle.</p><p>"Let's go then," Belle said. "Cherry? ...Please try to be mature."</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes while she cradled Aurelia before they went back home. Gold walked along with them. They soon came into the house to get ready for the trip. Cherry played with Aurelia on the floor while Gold and Belle would get ready in their own way. Belle soon came into the spare room which was where the infamous spinning wheel was as she opened up a drawer and soon held out the dagger that was requested. Gold made sure he had some supplies for the girls especially and even some potions for just in case.</p><p>"Papa and the Mamas gotta go away for a while, but we'll be back soon, so let's get you back to Aunt Ruby and Aunt Dorothy, okay, dear?~" Cherry cooed as she picked up Aurelia after making a bag of her stuff such as bottles, diapers, and her favorite toys. "Wet's gwo... Wet's gwo... Why am I tawking wike this?" she then asked herself as she got stuck down the spiral of baby talk.</p><p>"I'm very proud of your maternal instinct." Belle smiled fondly.</p><p>Gold came out to see them. Belle playfully shook her head before she looked back at her husband.</p><p>"Goldibear, are you ready?" Cherry asked as she carried Aurelia and the diaper bag carefully.</p><p>"Yes, I'm ready, dearie," Gold nodded. "Do not call me that in the Underworld though, Hades could use it to try and manipulate you." he advised though.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, uh, sure... Rumple..." Cherry replied bashfully before looking down at Aurelia. "All right, let's get you back to Aunt Ruby and Aunt Dorothy and Papa and the Mamas will be back very soon."</p><p>Aurelia looked up as she nibbled on her fingertips as she was carried off to be separated from her parents yet again.</p><p>"We'll be back soon, dear one." Gold told Aurelia.</p><p>Aurelia babbled as she reached out at them.</p><p>"Very soon," Belle reassured. "You be a good girl for Aunty Ruby and Aunty Dorothy."</p><p>"Mmmmmwah!~" Cherry soon leaned over, kissing Aurelia right on the cheek. "We love you so much... My Golden Girl~"</p><hr/><p>Ruby was busy tidying her apartment and baby-proofing it.</p><p>Dorothy helped out of course, always happy to help Ruby in her time of need. "So... Puppies..." she then said with a small smirk towards her girlfriend. "How do you like the name Toto?"</p><p>"Cute~" Ruby chuckled.</p><p>"Toto Gale-Lucas..." Dorothy giggled. "It has a lovely ring to it~"</p><p>Cherry soon knocked on the door as she shushed and cradled Aurelia who was sleeping soundly so far.</p><p>Ruby giggled. "Dorothy, will you get that please?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure, Rubes," Dorothy smiled as she soon came to the door. "Oh, hello."</p><p>"Hey..." Cherry greeted softly as she handed the bag and Aurelia right over, nearly making Dorothy stumble, but she kept still luckily enough. "Make sure she sleeps with her bunny, she can't get to sleep without it. If she cries, it's because of a reason provided on the list. Before bed, put on <em>Lambchop</em>, and some <em>Big Comfy Couch</em> which I put the DVDs for inside, she loves those... They're classics... Make sure she eats her apple sauce... Oh... Am I forgetting anything?" she then asked, feeling the stress and structure of being a mother.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll take very good care of her." Ruby smiled.</p><p>"You go and do what you must do," Dorothy added as she nodded her head. "Aurelia's in good hands."</p><p>"O-Okay... All right then..." Cherry nodded before lightly patting Aurelia on the head. "M-Mama will be back soon... Be good... Buh-bye~..." she then cooed before kissing her daughter's forehead as Belle took her hand and walked off with her.</p><p>"She'll be fine," Belle smiled. "And look at you, you're a wonderful mother."</p><p>Gold was waiting outside for the two. Belle soon stood by with a calm and patient smile.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry soon said as she raised her right fist. "Let's do this... How do we do this?" she then asked.</p><p>"We'll meet Hyde, Jones, Ursula, and the Charmings at the lake if they're coming." Gold said as he led the way.</p><p>"All right," Cherry replied. "Going down the Highway to Hell."</p><p>"Please stop saying that." Belle complained.</p><p>"It's a song, Beauty," Cherry smirked. "Get used to it... Maybe I should sing~"</p><hr/><p>Gold soon led them to the lake. "Is everybody ready?" he asked.</p><p>"Ready as we'll ever be." David replied as Edward nodded.</p><p>"Let's do this," Killian added before looking at Cherry. "No running away."</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes at that as she soon stood as bravely as her body would allow her to. Gold took his dagger, cutting his palm and allowing the blood to drip into the lake, summoning Charon. Cherry and Belle both winced from the cutting.</p><p>"Here we go." Edward said, boldly and confidentally.</p><p>After a few moments, fog appeared along the lake and soon came the cloaked figure known as Charon, arriving on his boat of death and there was soon a walkway on the lake for them to walk across and to climb aboard on. Gold healed his hand, then slipped his dagger into his boot so no one would be able to hand it to Hades.</p><p>"Oh, God, this is real..." Cherry muttered suddenly. "Maybe I should turn back and--WHOA!"</p><p>"Come on, Cherry, time to go." Edward said, helping Cherry onto the boat, seeing her hesitance and thought maybe she felt nervous about coming for a ride.</p><p>"I'll find you, Katie," Killian promised once they came inside. "I will always find you."</p><p>Gold followed, helping the ladies on first. Cherry shivered a bit once she was sitting down, glancing over towards Ursula with a firm look on her face. Ursula glanced to Cherry as she felt her gaze. Cherry then turned away from her, crossing her arms with a firm pout, though her body began to shake from cold chills from fear. Charon soon set the boat down the lake and they were soon leaving Storybrooke and headed straight into the Underworld. Gold held Cherry and Belle's shoulders soothingly. Mary Margaret looked determined.</p><p>"...Is it too late to turn back?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Aye," Killian nodded. "We're going now and that's final."</p><p>"Oh... Goody..." Cherry said before gulping. "I'm not scared. I just thought maybe Belle was."</p><p>Belle did feel scared, but she didn't say anything in response to that. David held onto Mary Margaret in comfort. Mary Margaret gave a small smile to David. David smiled back as he looked forward as they passed through realms, starting another new adventure.</p><hr/><p>"Heh... Fresh meat... Don't even bother trying to escape..." A voice teased Katie. "The only way out of here is through DEATH!"</p><p>Katie glanced around to that warily. The voice laughed at Katie.</p><p>"Ya can't get out that easily!" A second voice added.</p><p>"Who is talking?" Katie hissed.</p><p>Two voices chuckled before two men were shown. One tall and lanky and another was short and pudgy.</p><p>"Aw, great... Not them..." Emma groaned as she briefly woke up.</p><p>"Pain and Panic..." Katie stated, pointing at them with her good hand.</p><p>"Reporting for duty!" The two men teased with smirks.</p><p>"Just ignore them, Katie," Emma sighed as she went to get to bed. "They'll just ruin your life if you let them get involved."</p><p>"You two better go, Emma plans on sleeping and I know Hades won't be happy you're here." Katie told them.</p><p>The two men began to look scared about that before running off.</p><p>"Thanks, Sis." Emma smirked before she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Katie came over, tucked Emma in and gave her a tiny hug before letting the slightly older woman sleep. Emma smiled from the tucking as she drifted off to sleep. Hades checked over a few things and also punished Cerberus as he began to turn in for the evening until something would come up. Katie could sense Cerberus' hurt and tried to send healing magic and comfort through the bond. Cerberus whimpered before feeling the healing and began to drift off to sleep next.</p><hr/><p>The Underworld looked a bit like the "Overworld", only the sky was about as red as hellish blood and it looked like the end of the world with fire and familiar locations changed and altered into a very unsettling sort of way, such as a melting clock tower and a very grim and bleak atmosphere that could only fill one's soul with hopelessness and despair. It was dark though as it was close to people to go to sleep, that is, those who hadn't ascended into Mount Olympus into the Heavens with Zeus or suffered the singes and eternal torment that awaited them in the fires of Hell with Chernabog.</p><p>"So... This is the Highway to Hell..." Cherry said as she did her best to hide her fear as she stepped out to take a closer look before looking at the others.</p><p>"Actually, this is the Underworld," Edward told Cherry, sounding intelligent. "It's sort of in the middle in the Death Realm where you will either go to Olympus or Hell, depending on if the soul is ready to perish into the afterlife."</p><p>"G-Good to know..." Cherry said with a small gulp.</p><p>"Everyone in our group here will be safe as we're alive." Gold assured Cherry.</p><p>"Just do whatever Rumple tells you," Belle advised Cherry. "That way, nothing bad will happen and we can get Katie and go back home to safety."</p><p>"Ugh... This is really weird..." Cherry said as she took a look around. "It's like some sort of post-Apocalyptic video game where we're the only survivors and we need to form a gang in order to protect each other."</p><p>"Bear, you always have a very interesting perspective on things." Killian commented.</p><p>Gold glanced around calmly. "We'll need a base to work from." he said.</p><p>"All right... Where do we go then?" Belle wondered as she looked around with him.</p><p>"I guess we'll explore, but stay close together," Killian advised. "Last thing we want is another one of us trapped down here forever with no escape."</p><p>"Daugh..." Cherry quietly yelped in fear of that possibility before she spoke up. "W-W-Well, maybe this place has a Granny's Inn too?"</p><p>"Or we could use our apartment..." Mary Margaret took note of the apartment building and knowing instinctively that was empty.</p><p>"You have your apartment here?" Cherry asked, a bit surprised and startled.</p><p>Mary Margaret pointed to the apartment building.</p><p>"Oh... Well... All right then," Cherry replied. "I guess we can hang out there until we think of a plan to save Katie."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Let's go then..." David said as they went to the apartment.</p><hr/><p>The apartment was more or less of the same, though it was a bit more burnt and singed, looking like it had caught on fire, but they were still able to come in and some of the furniture had cobwebs.</p><p>"Kinda eerie that Hades has this waiting just for you for when you die..." Cherry said in a haunting tone of voice. "We'll hide out here until we know how to free Katie so that she doesn't... D-D... Die..."</p><p>"Once we get to her, we'll need to give her the half of heart." Gold started to say.</p><p>"She might actually need a whole one..." Ursula spoke up quiet and calm.</p><p>"A whole heart?" Edward asked Ursula. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Cherry added sharply as she looked over to her mother.</p><p>Ursula nodded. "<em>This</em> one's shadows were affecting her even before he took her heart... And here with no heart will make it hard for just half to bring her back to Storybrooke." she said, the '<em>this</em> one' being Facillier.</p><p>"That is actually a very good point... " Gold mused.</p><p>"What?!" Cherry looked annoyed.</p><p>"Cherry, please..." David scolded before looking at Ursula and Gold. "I suppose Ursula could be right if Gold agrees."</p><p>"I'm not saying give someone else's whole heart to her... Killian's half and half of someone else's would work." Ursula told them.</p><p>"It's worked before in our favor..." Killian said softly.</p><p>"Could I help?" Edward offered, being as nice as he could as he had changed a lot ever since he left his original land.</p><p>"That would join you three together like it had for Katie and Jones." Gold said.</p><p>Mary Margaret was looking over the stuff here. "It's weird." she said gently about stuff for them being here. She then noticed a picture frame, picking it up and as she looked at the woman in it she gasped, almost dropping it.</p><p>"Interesting..." Edward nodded.</p><p>"Well... Whatever gets us to Katie and prevents that Hothead from hurting her or worse," Cherry said before she fell flat on her back on the bed before it suddenly collapsed under her weight as she groaned. "Ugh... Well, that didn't hurt so bad."</p><p>"Mary Margaret?" David gasped in concern as he rushed to his wife's side. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" Ursula asked, speaking up in concern.</p><p>"How could we forget Emma?" Mary Margaret whispered as she showed him the picture.</p><p>"I'm fine..." Cherry replied roughly as she stood up and walked away from the fallen bed. "Ugh... Do NOT lie down on the beds."</p><p>"Give her time to warm up," Edward said to Ursula. "She's going through a lot right now."</p><p>Ursula gave a slightly sad nod.</p><p>"I... I don't know..." David said with wide eyes. "That's right... We have two daughters... Emma was supposed to be The Savior."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked up to him, her brown eyes filling with tears. </p><p>"Oh, Mary Margaret..." David whispered before he soon hugged her, feeling just as emotional as she did as this was a rough time for the both of them.</p><p>Mary Margaret hugged him back tightly.</p><p>Cherry sighed as she stared out the window, missing Katie very much already, but tried to keep calm. "I think... I'll write some poetry... Until we find Katie and get a solution..." she soon suggested for herself. "Maybe take a walk after."</p><p>"Don't go out there alone," Killian advised. "It would probably be a bad idea to go out there on your own."</p><p>"I can go with her, keep an eye out, but letting her have more privacy." Ursula suggested.</p><p>"Perhaps you should." Killian nodded.</p><p>"Do you still want to go out?" Edward asked Cherry.</p><p>"Yeah, just to think," Cherry said before looking at her two lovers as she clutched her journal and a pen. "I'm going out... Don't follow me."</p><p>Belle frowned, feeling deeply worried about that. Gold frowned, but having heard Ursula would watch over her, he nodded to allow it. </p><p>"Such a good girl, but so impulsive sometimes..." Belle sighed softly.</p><p>Edward and Killian both nodded as they could agree. Gold then gave Belle a gentle hug to which she hugged her husband right back.</p><p>Cherry nodded at them and soon walked off out of the apartment. "Well, that was easier than I thought..." she then said as she soon looked both ways before crossing the road. "...What am I doing? I can't die here..." she then shrugged at herself as she soon walked across to find a place to go sit and think before finding a place that looked like Granny's and decided to come inside as a few others were there and the place was owned by The Blind Witch from Hansel &amp; Gretal and not Mrs. Lucas in Storybrooke.</p><p>Ursula followed, quietly nearby but not intruding.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon sat down at the bar table, sitting in a seat that was open as she set down her journal and pen as she decided to maybe have a little snack while she was out. "Hmm... None of Granny's smith apple pie I see..." she said, glancing at the dessert menu. "Maybe I'll take a shake."</p><p>"What kind of shake?" The Blind Witch asked as she came over.</p><p>"Hmm... Cookie dough..." Cherry decided. "If you have it, then if not, then I guess just a plain vanilla shake... So, you're the witch from Hansel &amp; Gretal, huh?" she then asked.</p><p>The Blind Witch nodded curtly to that, going to make the shake.</p><p>Cherry nodded and she soon opened up her journal and began to write freely in it, coming up with a poem as she hummed to herself, trying to keep calm and quiet, especially with being in a place like this. "The evening sky is as red as the blood that comes unwashed from the hands of sin and betrayal... There is no escape, no hope, the stench all those unloyal... Those to perish and suffer in this bleak realm with no joy or relief... It will make you question it all... Question your own faith and belief... You can almost hear the agonized cries of souls as they venture to death... As the moan, wail, and yell... As you live your life and end up straight in--" she then suddenly stopped as her pen ran out of ink. "Aw, dammit!" she then complained before looking over.</p><p>The woman beside Cherry soon glanced back at her, studying her a bit. "Do I know you?" she then asked.</p><p>"...No, I don't think so..." Cherry shook her head.</p><p>The Blind Witch was busy making the shake, then came back and placed the shake and a pen on the table. Ursula looked at the woman.</p><p>"Thanks." Cherry said as she accepted both.</p><p>The woman glanced around before looking over. "Ursula?" she then muttered.</p><p>Cherry soon sipped her shake to get a good taste of it before raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Think you can either breathe into this or shed a tear?" The Blind Witch asked as she held out a vial.</p><p>"I don't cry, but perhaps this miserable, poor, unfortunate soul~" The other woman smirked as she grabbed onto Cherry's hair and plucked out some hair.</p><p>"OWWW!" Cherry cried out before glaring. "Fuckin' bitch..." she then grumbled before looking at The Blind Witch. "Erm... What is this for?"</p><p>"I was talking to Cherry here, not you dear," The Blind Witch told the woman. "And breathing the living or tears of the living sell a lot on the black market... Gotta pay for your shake somehow~" she told Cherry.</p><p>"Ohh... Okay... Well... I miss my friend, though I don't really cry in public... So I guess my breath will have to do," Cherry said before chuckling bashfully. "I hope you don't mind chocolate breath though."</p><p>"Just as long as it's breath." The Blind Witch said.</p><p>Ursula growled and approached the woman. "Cruella." she glared.</p><p>"Oh... Hello, there..." The woman soon smirked at Ursula. "How long has it been? Two? Three centuries?"</p><p>"Apologize to my daughter." Ursula frowned.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she went to take a breath for The Blind Witch's request before glancing over. "Wait... Ursula...?" she then uttered out after she took a breath for the witch.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of harming your little mermaid," Cruella smirked. "But where is she? I wasn't aware you even had a daughter~..."</p><p>The Blind Witch took the vial, capping it and slipping it aside for safety.</p><p>"You followed me..." Cherry glared at Ursula.</p><p>"Oh... Things just got dark, darling..." Cruella smirked.</p><p>"I said loud enough for you to hear, but I wasn't going to do anything unless you got hurt!" Ursula called after her.</p><p>"I asked you guys not to follow me!" Cherry glared at Ursula, feeling very angered, a bit sad, and annoyed as she stormed off into the bathroom, memorizing the way over from Granny's back in Storybrooke. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"</p><p>However, unluckily for Cherry, the bathrooms weren't signed as the signs were being remade, and she ended up in the men's. Before she could back out though, a tall, handsome, but obviously mean man who kind of smelled like dogs had blocked her in and as she was pretty and she had a rose-ish scent around her he forced himself upon her. </p><p>"H-Hey... Cut it out..." Cherry stammered nervously. "Stop... Stop! I SAID STOP! <strong>HEEEEEELP!</strong>" she then cried out, trying to get the man off of her, though she was weak where he was strong.</p><p>Cruella merely sipped her drink, smirking to herself a bit before looking curious from the yelling as it looked as though Ursula was about to leave the diner.</p><p>Ursula heard this and came running, slamming open the door. She held out her coat to Cherry and grabbed the man. "You have a flight to catch, Gaston." she told the man then tossed him so hard he gained massive airtime and landed in the water.</p><p>Cherry was curled up in the corner, wrapping herself up in the coat as she began to cry while hugging her knees, looking very miserable over what had just happened to her, shivering a bit during the crying.</p><p>Ursula approached softly, slowly to not spook Cherry. "He's gone and not coming back~" she said in a soft soothing tone.</p><p>Cherry looked up at Ursula before latching onto her, hugging her closely and warmly as she sniffled. "I'm so sorry..." she said as her voice cracked emotionally. "I'm sorry... Please don't be mad... I'm sorry I yelled at you!"</p><p>Ursula hugged her warmly and stroked her hair gently. "It's okay, it's okay~" she soothed softly focusing more on the soothing of Cherry, maybe later w hen it was all calm again they could speak. "No one is going to hurt you again, and if they do they'll answer to me." she told her.</p><p>Cherry sniffled and nodded during the cuddling as she tried to talk, though her voice was cracked and she was babbling a bit through the tears. "C-C-C-Can we go b-back to th-th-th-the apartm-m-m-ment?" she then asked, struggling to say it.</p><p>"Of course." Ursula said softly, making sure Cherry's clothes were straight, but letting the girl keep her jacket. She put her arm around her and led her out of the Witch's diner and headed back to the apartment with her.</p><p>Cherry sniffled as she curled up, latching onto Ursula, a bit like a little kid right now as she felt very vulnerable and traumatized about what had happened to her. Ursula soon led her back to the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Cherry and Katie's Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the cell, Katie gave a soft smile. "Everyone is here." she whispered.</p><p>"Is that hopefulness I'm smelling?" Hades's voice asked darkly before he appeared in a blaze of blue flames. "I don't allow hopefulness in <em>my</em> domain, Missy."</p><p>Katie blinked in surprise, but moved so she was between him and Emma. "You'll find it's not going to be easy stopping my hope." she said quietly.</p><p>"Oh?" Hades chuckled. "Why? Because you have your original Savior sister with you?"</p><p>"No, I knew they'd be coming anyway, I just now know it won't be for just me," Katie smiled. "Also while you're here anyway... I'm not going to stay and be yours." she told him.</p><p>"You have such potential as Queen of the Underworld," Hades smirked. "Your fiery soul reminds me of the one who got away... She knew a lot of ways to be wicked~"</p><p>Katie glared and came over poking him in the chest as she held her other hand to her own chest though also using it to make sure he couldn't do anything like grab her chest. "Even if I was single I wouldn't ever be a replacement for someone who left you." she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Hades just chuckled as he moved her hand without fret or worry. "Whatever you say, little lady," he said to her mockingly. "I always get whatever I want and your denying or friends or family or my arrogant favored brother are going to stop me."</p><p>"Oh, you won't get what you want." Katie assured him, then just to prove her point put both hand s on his shpulders for support before kneeing him in the 'family jewels'.</p><p>"OOF!" Hades grunted and yelped, groaning. "Little... Stupid... Bitch..." he then stuttered out weakly.</p><p>Katie looked at him. "There wasn't much there to knee or kick..." she said in reply to his stutter.</p><p>Hades soon fumbled back up before glaring and striking her across the face with a slap to teach her about acting out like that. Katie yelped from the sudden slap luckily not falling though her face did turn in the direction his slap pushed it.</p><p>"I warned you..." Hades said darkly as he narrowed his eyes. "I could take you to the fire right here and right now if I wanted to."</p><p>Katie straightened her glasses and glared at him.</p><p>"I like your style... Too bad it can't save your soul... Now since you took something valuable of mine... I think I need to take something of yours in exchange..." Hades grinned darkly.</p><p>Katie looked at him warily at that.</p><p>"Let me look at ya..." Hades smirked as he looked her in the eyes before he decided to take something very valuable. "Now, this might sting a little..." he said as he reached out his hand into a grabbing gesture before he pulled off her glasses and then peeled open her eyelids with a manic grin on his face. "I've got my eye on you now... Or rather~..." he then began to say before clutching her eyeball in place, nearly unscrewing it from its socket to pull it out instantly as blood dripped down.</p><p>Katie tensed and sucked in a sharp breath of air, but luckily didn't scream. She instantly raised both hands to cover the area, trembling just a little. Hades soon had the eye in a jar and decided to also take Katie's hand as well, though luckily, it wasn't as gruesome as one would imagine it. He then smirked as he got what he wanted and chuckled at the cruel twist of irony. After Hades left, Katie almost blindly crawled back to the spot before she used her hand to put her glasses on, though the worst part in her mind was the hand he took held her engagement ring in. </p><p>"Katie... Are you all right?" Emma asked softly before flinching and decided to give Katie some bandages to wear around her face of where one of her eyes had remained missing, grimacing a little. "There, there, it's okay..." she then said softly.</p><p>Katie wrapped her arm alright but had to get Emma to do her face. "Want to know the worst? The bastard managed to get my engagement ring too..." she said quietly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." Emma frowned. "I wish I could bring back your hand and eye, but I don't think I can do that, I'm afraid."</p><p>Katie leaned against Emma. "It's alright," she said softly. "They'll come for us, but now they'll destroy Hades too." she gave a half-smile.</p><p>"It's good to have you around," Emma smiled back softly. "Thank you... I'm just sorry about your injuries."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile, but shivered a little suddenly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Emma asked from the shivering.</p><p>"Something's wrong with my friend Cherry..." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"How do you know?" Emma asked, concerned, but also curious of how she could possibly know.</p><p>"We've known each other for a long while, and she's like a younger sister to me," Katie explained to Emma. "Since coming to Storybrooke our bond has gotten stronger... Though with Cherry's empathy being even stronger than mine she feels it more."</p><p>"Interesting..." Emma commented with a small nod. "I wish there was a way you could see her and check on her."</p><p>"Maybe if I fall asleep." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"You could try that," Emma said with a small nod. "If you think that it would help."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Dream Walking." she then explained that she would try.</p><p>"Dream Walking... Interesting..." Emma nodded. "Give it a try then, Sis." she then added with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie gave a small chuckle before she lay down on the bed, cuddling up a little to Emma. She closed her eye and willed herself to sleep. Emma smiled as she lightly stroked Katie's hair, holding onto her as she hummed a little tune to herself which she remembered fondly from youth which was a song in her heart that she kept with her throughout her whole life. Katie gave a small smile, soon drifting off to sleep due to Emma's ministrations. Emma smiled back as she continued to hum the song that she knew, keeping her sister company and comfort.</p><hr/><p>"Back so soon?" Edward asked as he lifted his head once Cherry and Ursula came back.</p><p>Cherry ran over and suddenly hugged him, then Killian, and then her two lovers before she soon rushed into the bedroom, hugging her knees as she looked a little sick.</p><p>"...You didn't do anything, did you?" Killian asked Ursula, though not firm as he was sure he wouldn't ever try to hurt Cherry.</p><p>"No, Gaston hurt her, but he'll never hurt anyone again," Ursula said then promised. She then looked to Belle. "I know you don't trust me, but will you help me make sure she's okay?" she asked softly.</p><p>Belle's face paled at the mention of "Gaston", but she soon nodded at the request. "Of course I will," she then told the other woman as a firm promise. "Thank you for bringing her over, Ursula."</p><p>Ursula gave a small smile. Belle, though still wary, soon smiled back at Ursula. Cherry hugged the jacket around her like a security blanket and sniffled as she hugged the pillow on the bed she lay down on while trying to get her mind off of the horrible happenings from moments before. Ursula came to check on Cherry and tucked her in, before humming, hoping to send her into a peaceful sleep. Cherry shivered and trembled slightly, sniffling a bit, though she began to slowly calm down from the sweet-sounding tune as she nearly began to drift off to sleep.</p><p>"I'm sorry she said those things to you..." Belle said softly. "I'm sure she'll turn around eventually... She's a bit impulsive and sneaky at times, but she has a good heart."</p><p>Ursula nodded, still keeping the soothing hum until she would know Cherry was asleep. Cherry soon drifted off and began to lightly snore once hugged herself and began to drool a little bit on the pillow.</p><p>"I know, and I promise, I really wasn't going to hurt her friend, I just wanted her to change her mind and stay with us... While she could still visit you all." Ursula said softly from Belle's warnings. </p><p>"...You know what? I believe you..." Belle said softly, though a bit firmly. "...Even if we've had our rough times in the past, I can see that she means that much to you... You want to try to be the mother you never got to be when you left her when she was a baby."</p><p>Ursula nodded.</p><p>"I think she's asleep now," Belle said. "Why don't you come in the other room with us?" she then offered.</p><p>"No, I'll sit and watch over her." Ursula said softly.</p><p>"You're sure? Well, all right," Belle said with a small smile. "Let us know if anything changes." she then added before she left the room to go and meet up with the others.</p><p>"Of course." Ursula agreed.</p><p>Belle smiled as she came into the main room to meet up with the others.</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe we nearly forgot about Emma..." David frowned.</p><p>"Maybe that was the new curse... Before we found that bug-eyed author..." Killian suggested. "Before the girls came to town."</p><p>Mary Margaret was frowning softly. "But why would we only suddenly remember her? Is she trapped down here?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Sh-She couldn't be... Why...?" David asked.</p><p>"I feel like there's a huge piece missing from this puzzle," Edward said before putting his hands firmly on his hips. "And I intend on finding it."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked to Edward.</p><p>"You can accompany me." Edward offered.</p><p>"Well, I guess Sherlock Holmes is out of the question," Killian smirked jokingly, having a bit of banter with the other man. "But right now, it's rather late... We should probably stay in and think this through like reasonable adults."</p><p>"Then we won't rest until Katie is saved," Edward replied. "I'll make sure of it. I'm not the violent type, but I can be quite aggressive when I want to be."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Whatever it takes... We will come out on top... We always have before." David said softly.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded firmly.</p><p>"Everyone should get some rest, we'll need to be at our best." Gold said.</p><p>"All right," David said to him. "You... You stay out of trouble."</p><p>"I'll make sure that he doesn't." Belle reassured as she came beside her husband and hugged his arm suddenly.</p><p>Gold glanced to David, but then looked softer as he glanced to Belle.</p><p>"Get some rest," Belle advised. "We've all had a long day."</p><p>"Right," David added. "Any objections? No? Let's go."</p><p>"I might have an objection..." Facilier's voice muffled as he was shown to be tied up and locked in the closet until further notice.</p><p>"You don't count, dearie~" Gold retorted.</p><p>"Get me out of here!" Facilier's voice demanded. "I'll have all of your heads for this!"</p><p>"Good night, everybody." David sighed.</p><p>"Night." Belle nodded.</p><p>Gold waved a hand and silenced the closet. Facilier screamed out until his voice was suddenly muted and the group split up and went to get some rest.</p><hr/><p>Katie was looking around her dreamscape, keeping her eye out for Cherry.</p><p>Cherry blinked as she eventually arrived in the dreamscape and looked around. "Huh... This doesn't feel like a regular dream..." she then said. "Usually Belle and Rumple are in leather while I'm tied down on my back and they torture me sexually~" she then smirked at herself, trying to make a joke. "Heh... Well done, Cherry... You just sold yourself out as a freak. Congratulations." she then scoffed at herself.</p><p>"I didn't really need that visual, Nee-Bear." Katie said softly but clearly.</p><p>"Daugh!" Cherry yelped and flinched. "Oh, Katie, don't scare me like--" she then said with a sigh of relief before shaking her head. "Katie!" she then gasped as she came over to her friend before stopping herself and turning away. "No... You're not really here... This is just a dream."</p><p>"Of course it's a dream, but we're both here." Katie told her.</p><p>"Oookay... Very surreal dream..." Cherry said before shrugging. "Still good to see you, Katie... We really miss you... Are you doing okay?" she then asked hopefully. "Killian and Edward are worried sick."</p><p>"I-I'm doing okay enough," Katie said softly. "I found Emma, my sister." she smiled.</p><p>"...You have a sister?" Cherry asked, bewildered. "...One you share blood with, I mean?"</p><p>Katie nodded. "When we were fetched by Issac he had removed her as he wanted someone malleable, but knew Emma would probably hurt him to defend me." She said softly.</p><p>"...Really," Cherry replied thoughtfully. "...I did this..." she then cupped her face suddenly. "I wished for a new adventure, a new experience, something amazing to happen... I just wanted to make life more interesting. This is all my fault!"</p><p>"As I told Hades even if you wished this you wouldn't want to harm anyone, and making a wish isn't illegal, but it brought us to our families, " Katie soothed her. "Oh, yes, and I don't know how long I'll get to stay in the Dreamscape, but you need to know Emma and I are underground." she told her.</p><p>"Underground?" Cherry asked urgently, though nervously hesitated as she feared the worst due to the realm they were currently in, outside of Storybrooke. "Where underground? Are you in... The fires of Hell?"</p><p>"No, no," Katie assured. "We're in some kind of prison underground... I think if this Underbrooke is exactly like Storybrooke, then we're in the mines." she said.</p><p>"I guess... I could try to look for you around there..." Cherry said as she scratched her back a bit, feeling distracted, though she did listen to what her friend had to say to her. "I just hope you aren't hurt."</p><p>Katie blushed a little. "Well..." she started to say and trailed off a little.</p><p>"...Katie, who hurt you?" Cherry asked before narrowing her eyes as she activated "Protective Big Little Sister Mode". "I swear, I'll make him wish that he was never conceived."</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> go for him head-on, please... I don't want him to hurt you too." Katie told her firm, but in a nice way.</p><p>"I understand..." Cherry said softly, but she still glared. "But... We promised we'd always help each other, no matter what."</p><p>Katie nodded. "And we will but you'll have to wait until he isn't a threat." she said softly.</p><p>"...Well, I don't wanna wait..." Cherry whined childishly as she slumped down suddenly. "This isn't fair... First you get sent away and now you're getting hurt and I can't do anything to stop it... This is so not cool."</p><p>"You are doing something... You came to find me, you'll remember where I am and you'll come save Emma and Me with the others." Katie smiled as she hugged Cherry.</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Cherry said softly before hugging back a bit. "I won't let anything stop me... I love you, Katie Kat... I miss you so much right now."</p><p>"I love you too, Nee-Bear, and I miss you too..." Katie told her as they shared a warm sisterly hug.</p><hr/><p>Cherry sniffled, trying not to cry, though she did get emotional in the hug and was even a little tearful in the outside world as she hugged the jacket and pillow as though she were hugging Katie in the waking world, but was not actually doing so of course. Ursula gently stroked Cherry's hair in the waking world. Katie hugged up to Emma a bit in the waking world, not even pain enough to wake her from the dreamscape yet.</p><p>"We'll get through this," Cherry told Katie. "I promise that we will... No matter what it takes."</p><p>Emma fell asleep while hugging Katie, keeping her safe and company until they would both wake up into the next day. Katie smiled warmly, sitting down so she and Cherry could sit back to back and just chat.</p><hr/><p>The next day soon arrived and Gold had been up a while, thinking over what to do. They'd need to find out where Katie and Emma were and then get in there. Cherry shivered and whimpered a little in her sleep as she looked a bit scared after talking with Katie and being down here in the Underworld which she just felt like was a doomed mission from the start and maybe she should had stayed home with Aurelia. Ursula had fallen asleep, sitting with Cherry, her hand soothingly around the girl. Cherry nuzzled up a bit with the pillow that she was hugging after hugging Katie in her dream.</p><p>"Up a bit early, Crococdile?" Killian asked as he walked by.</p><p>"No, I don't sleep a lot, Jones," Gold told Killian. "Though have you and Hyde decided if you're going to share your hearts with Miss Nolan?" he did ask.</p><p>"Yes, whatever it takes..." Killian nodded. "We appreciate the help."</p><p>Cherry soon walked right past the two men, grumbling to herself as she nearly looked like a zombie due to the bags under her eyes as well as her hair being messed up, though there seemed to be another streak in her hair that was silver-colored while the current one was a plain white color that wasn't coordinated with her outfit and babbled some things.</p><p>"Hey! Excuse you." Killian complained as Cherry just stormed by.</p><p>"Hiiiiiss~..." Cherry glared as she glanced back at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Gold summoned a warm drink that would help Cherry wake up. Cherry grumbled before she looked at the drink and swiped it, growling at him a bit before she took a drink to properly wake up.</p><p>"You're in a lovely mood this morning, Bear," Killian rolled his eyes. "Should I get the soap if you wish to speak like a sailor today?"</p><p>Cherry balled up her hand into a fist and soon extended one of her fingers as she glared, looking him dead in the eyes as she drank up.</p><p>"I wouldn't dearie, when she's in this mood she'd bite off your other hand if you tried." Gold smirked.</p><p>Cherry soon gulped down the last of the drink before hiccuping a little. "Fucking shit..." she then spat out from the hiccups.</p><p>"I'll forgive you not to talk like that," Edward warned. "...How did you sleep?"</p><p>"At yo mama's house..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she snarked before sighing. "Ugh... I didn't sleep very well... I at least saw Katie in my dream, but after that, my dreams went up Shit's Creek without a paddle."</p><p>"You saw her how, dearie?" Gold asked, curious.</p><p>"I believe I just said that I dreamt about her..." Cherry replied, a bit snippy before she finished up the drink and puckered her lips. "Mm... Tastes sweet like Belle's kisses..." she added with a light chuckle.</p><p>"You dreamt about Katie..." Killian repeated.</p><p>"Yeah, she said she was underground somewhere with Emma," Cherry said. "So we talked for a bit... Told me she was trapped... I promised to help her no matter what... Then we talked about what it would be like to be a cat... Then I turned myself into a cat... I turned her into a cat... Then we sang 'Everybody Wants to Be a Cat'..."</p><p>"Dream Walking then." Gold said, though he gave her a look at her being snippy with him.</p><p>"Dream walking... Dream running... Dream jogging... Who gives a shit?" Cherry mumbled as she walked by to put the glass in the sink once she was done drinking.</p><p>"Charming little thing," Killian smirked at Gold. "You know how to pick 'em."</p><p>Gold narrowed his eyes. "Cherry..." he said firmly.</p><p>"Robert..." Cherry retorted with a small smirk.</p><p>"Don't sass me dearie, take whatever has made you grumpy and tone it down." Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes before she cowered under his gaze as not even SHE could get away with that. "I'm gonna go make breakfast, who wants some?" she then asked as Edward came into the room with a yawn.</p><p>"I'll help." Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"All right..." Cherry nodded as she left with Mary Margaret, giving Gold the "I'm Watching You" gesture, though she scampered away a bit eagerly.</p><p>Killian just shook his head, not knowing what to make of Cherry sometimes, though he figured this was just her way of coping without Katie around.</p><p>"Any new plans?" Edward asked, coming into the room.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked a bit bemused.</p><p>"I'll get the eggs." Cherry decided as she was skilled at cooking eggs on her own.</p><p>"I'll make the toast and oatmeal." Mary Margaret decided.</p><p>"Ugh... Oatmeal..." Cherry grimaced before she got the eggs and took out a pan before spraying the pan as she turned the heat on.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled.</p><p>"I hope you guys like fried 'cuz my scrambled eggs are just a mess with a pile of yolk..." Cherry said as she began to cook with Mary Margaret.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be just fine, Teddy." Edward smirked, pinching her cheek a little.</p><p>"Ugh... Get off of me..." Cherry groaned, shoving him a little, waving her hand a bit. "Dammit, Katie... You call me Nee-Bear for as long as I can even remember and now that nickname spreads to everybody."</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small smile. Cherry hummed a tune to herself as she began to fry up some eggs, working beside Mary Margaret while everyone else would wait.</p><p>"Dave must still be asleep..." Killian commented.</p><p>"I'm here," David said, yawning as he came into the room. "This place can really do a number on your sleep."</p><p>Ursula came out from where she and Cherry had fallen asleep. Mary Margaret soon served everyone some food. Cherry then helped bring out drinks to everyone.</p><p>"Maybe some breakfast will make it better." David smiled hopefully.</p><p>"I'm sure," Belle smiled. "Then we'll probably spend the day going to help and find Katie."</p><p>Ursula nodded. Everyone soon sat down and tucked into a hearty breakfast together as Cherry's crabbiness slowly melted away once she had proper nourishment.</p><hr/><p>Katie had woken up and was keeping guard as much as possible. Emma was still asleep, though she shifted a bit after Katie woke up and got ready to start the day. Pain and Panic were shown to be there, staring at Katie and Emma through the prison until Hades would arrive.</p><p>"Look, guys, I realize you won't get to see too many women but staring while we sleep is just creepy." Katie told them, in a whisper to not wake Emma.</p><p>"We have to make sure you don't escape." Pain smirked.</p><p>"Otherwise you'll face worse than just Hades." Panic added.</p><p>"Well, you can do that without staring," Katie told them. "And what else could be worse than a boring-pants suit-wearing hothead?" she muttered.</p><p>"You really shouldn't talk about the boss like that," Panic warned. "It never ends well for those who do."</p><p>"I'll say what I darn well please, my eye has gone and so has my hand, including my engagement ring, AND he thinks I'm going to accept him!" Katie whispered frustrated.</p><p>"You'll probably get it back if ya apologize." Pain suggested.</p><p>"I'm not apologizing and I'm <em>never</em> going to accept becoming his." Katie almost hissed.</p><p>"Your soul might disagree with you on that." Hades's voice taunted, startling Pain and Panic.</p><p>Katie glanced around warily as his voice suddenly popped up. </p><p>"What's going on in my home and why wasn't I invited?" Hades smirked as he appeared, scaring Pain and Panic away. "Ah... Katie... You're awake, I see."</p><p>Katie merely answered by hissing, turning her injured side away while using her good hand to guard her other eye.</p><p>"I don't know if you're aware, but I can tell that there's something different in the Underworld today," Hades smirked. "What could it be, hmm?"</p><p>"I don't know, why don't you enlighten me, f<em>Lame</em> one? " Katie retorted.</p><p>"There's a new presence in the air," Hades smirked. "I believe it's... In a family sense if you catch my drift... It couldn't be Zeus... Zeus never comes by to visit anymore... He thinks he's so cool with that 'Hey, you! Get off of my cloud' mumbo jumbo. It's definitely not Zelena or Persephone though... Or Maleficent... Maleficent and I once had something together, you know."</p><p>Katie shuddered to that. "I told you they were coming for us, snd I just knew my HOPE of that woukd make extra sure they were." she said.</p><p>"Ah, yes..." Hades smirked. "The sweet and delicious aroma of hopefulness... How I've missed you... NOT..." he then added as he narrowed his eyes in deadpan. "You best be giving up that emotion while you still have the chance, puny mortal~"</p><p>"Me giving up hope is going to be like my chances of accepting your offer... AKA not happening!" Katie retorted.</p><p>"I was going to give you your treasures back, but I think I might do something else," Hades smirked. "Maybe confronting your family first."</p><p>"You leave them alone." Katie warned him, poking his shoulder warningly, though withdrawing her hand quickly.</p><p>"Was that you?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow at the poking.</p><p>Pain and Panic soon went to hide away in the corner like a couple of cowards.</p><p>"My finger slipped." Katie said, unrepentant.</p><p>"Your finger will do more than just slipping once I have a word with your family," Hades smirked as he stroked her left cheek with his hand. "My, my, this situation looks familiar, doesn't it? I seem to recall your Bear Friend being in a similar situation... Only it wasn't down here, it was with a greater evil than even I and an even more undesirable place even if children wish to roam free in~"</p><p>Katie tried gripping his wrist to push his hand away from her face, hiding a tremble by stepping back.</p><p>"Nice grip for such a little lady like yourself," Hades chuckled. "Too bad it can't save your soul~"</p><p>"D-Don't touch me." Katie huffed, quickly letting his wrist go, backing away one more step as she did.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Hades grinned darkly. "Are ya scared?~"</p><p>"No, I just don't want you touching me." Kate said.</p><p>Hades smirked as he soon poked her on the nose. "Boop." he said as he did it.</p><p>Katie flinched in surprise to that, but slapped his hand away. Hades laughed a bit and put his hands up.</p><p>"Go away, Hades..." Emma complained.</p><p>"Oh, I will," Hades smirked as he stepped aside. "I think it's time to give your family a warm welcome anyway."</p><p>Katie stood her ground until Hades left again, then shakily sat down.</p><p>"Well, that could've been a lot worse," Emma said as she stepped beside Katie. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Not really." Katie admitted softly.</p><p>"I'm really sorry," Emma frowned. "I wish I could tell you it gets better... Would you like something to eat though? I have ways of sneaking food, even without Pain and Panic knowing."</p><p>"Please." Katie said softly.</p><p>Emma nodded and soon gestured for Katie to follow her as she had a poster for a musical group called "The Fates: Live in the Underworld" on the wall before removing it to show a hole in the wall. "Just follow me," she then told her sister. "And I trust you not to, but it's imperative that you don't tell anyone about this. What would you like to eat?" she then asked.</p><p>"Toast, maybe a bit of eggs, only if possible." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Excellent choices." Emma nodded as she led the way down the long hallway with enough light for them to follow before they came to a certain part and she did a special knock on the ceiling.</p><p>There was a knock back, prompting Emma to knock back before a hole came from the ceiling as a man was shown.</p><p>"Usual this morning, Emma?" The man asked.</p><p>"Yes, and some extra toast and eggs." Emma replied.</p><p>The man nodded before closing the hatch before waving at Katie before the hole was closed. Katie waved back carefully then looked to Emma.</p><p>"Secret way to the diner," Emma said to Katie. "I stay underground though so Hades doesn't happen to see me. That's Remy, he's a great cook for The Blind Witch."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>Emma smiled back. "It's going to be okay," she then said. "I just hope we can get out of here... So I can see Henry, Jefferson, everyone... All of them again."</p><p>"Of course we will." Katie said softly, but surely.</p><p>Emma smiled warmly before giving Katie a surprise hug. "Thanks... Sis." she then said.</p><p>Katie blinked, but hugged her back warmly, closing her eyes a little.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay..." Emma said softly.</p><hr/><p>Ursula decided to wash up as Cherry and Mary Margaret had cooked.</p><p>Cherry watched her mother do the job as she waited in the room before she cleared her throat, taking a deep breath, and soon walked over to beside the sink. "Um... Hey..." she greeted softly.</p><p>"Hey." Ursula greeted warmly with a small smile, not wanting to upset the girl by calling her an endearment before the girl was ready.</p><p>"...I'm sorry about what I said yesterday," Cherry said, looking down at the floor before looking Ursula in the eyes. "Just... Thank you... For saving me yesterday... Even if I got mad at you."</p><p>"You're my daughter," Ursula said softly. "No matter how much you shout or yell I will always love you." </p><p>"Well... That's good to know..." Cherry said before she tried to hop up on the counter next to the sink. "It's just... I remembered my life a bit differently before I ended up in Storybrooke... Plus you were a villain and so was Facilier... I was just so lost and confused."</p><p>Ursula was quiet as she listened to Cherry.</p><p>"It's like my whole life before Storybrooke was a lie," Cherry said. "And I'm just waking up... I might not call you 'Mom' right away, but... I would like it if we could become friends."</p><p>Ursula nodded with a small smile.</p><p>"If you would like that." Cherry said with a small smile.</p><p>"Of course I'd like that." Ursula promised.</p><p>"Then we'll make sure of it," Cherry then said. "Once we're out of here of course. We can get manicures, probably do a little shopping, I could show you some Disney movies..." she then suggested as possible ways to spend some time together.</p><p>"Not <em>The Little Mermaid</em>..." Ursula said.</p><p>"Oh... You know that one already, huh?" Cherry asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>Ursula nodded.</p><p>"All right, no <em>Little Mermaid</em>," Cherry then said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'll show you something else. Maybe something peaceful... Like Bambi... Or <em>Fox and the Hound</em>... Or <em>Lady and the Tramp</em>..." she then suggested with a small shrug. "Something about cute little animals that don't get eaten or slaughtered and... Disney just hates Moms, man..." she then added, looking sheepish as she smiled wearily.</p><p>"Thank you." Ursula smiled, she then nodded a little.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret was getting ready.</p><p>"Don't show any sign of weakness." David advised Mary Margaret as he got ready with her.</p><p>"I know, David." Mary Margaret assured her husband.</p><p>"But either way, we'll get through it together." David smiled softly.</p><p>"I just hope he hasn't hurt either of them." Mary Margaret said softly.</p><p>"We won't know, but I hope so too," David agreed as he held onto her. "They must be so scared and alone right now."</p><p>Mary Margaret warmly hugged him back. David smiled in the hug. Edward soon came up behind them to join in the hug before David glanced at him funny and he just chuckled to show that it was just a joke before he then decided to hug Killian. Mary Margaret chuckled softly.</p><p>"We really miss Katie." Edward said bashfully.</p><p>"We can see that," David said with an amused smile. "But I'm sure we can get her out of here on time."</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. Gold was still planning as he now kind of knew where the girls were.</p><p>A few hours passed and he looked around. "Alright, we know roughly where the girls are, and can go and rescue them." Gold said.</p><p>"So are we all going together or splitting up?" Edward asked him.</p><p>"Some will need to distract Hades while the others will go and rescue the girls." Gold said.</p><p>"Guess we use live bait." Killian suggested.</p><p>"Not it," Cherry muttered. "I'm not prepared for anything."</p><p>"You're stronger than you think you are." Belle comforted.</p><p>"I want to be on the rescue team." Mary Margaret stated.</p><p>"I do too." Killian added.</p><p>"I don't know what to do..." Cherry said as her eyes darted around. "Which team gets me out of here faster?"</p><p>"The rescue team will be safer." Gold said.</p><p>Cherry then suddenly latched onto his legs, kneeling beside him as she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and a bit of a whimper.</p><p>"That's your girl." Killian teased.</p><hr/><p>Katie had been thinking and as she knew most places would be closed now she looked to Emma. "We need to sneak out, I even have a plan." she whispered to Emma.</p><p>"Yeah?" Emma replied, her eyes widening a bit as she began to look hopeful again.</p><p>Katie nodded. "We'll use the tunnel and sneak out through the diner... The others have made base at Mom and Dad's place here, so we'll head there." she whispered.</p><p>"Of course... It would be here..." Emma said softly about their parents' place in Storybrooke being in Underbrooke. "I just hope Hades doesn't expects that and ends up waiting for us there."</p><p>"That's why I'll go in first, while you wait outside the door, and if he's there I'll shout so you can run, and just come get you if he's not." Katie said quietly.</p><p>Emma frowned softly, but she did nod in agreement. "All right, Katie, I trust you." she then said.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile, she then knocked Pain and Panic out, before gesturing for Emma to go through first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. It's Goin' Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they got out through the diner, Katie silently crept up to the apartment with Emma, before she quietly knocked before opening the door to enter the apartment to see.</p><p>"Hello?" Emma lightly called as she came after Katie. "Is anyone home?"</p><p>There was muffling and struggling heard in the closet door. Katie looked wary but went to check the closet. Facilier was shown to be there, tied up and soon looked up at her.</p><p>Emma flinched a bit as the noises startled her before she came beside Katie. "...I don't know this man." she then said.</p><p>"He's the reason I'm here," Katie said quietly. "Dr. Facilier," she said quietly. She hoisted him up to stand and pinned him to the wall with her good hand on his chest to keep him there. "Where is everyone?" she asked him firmly.</p><p>"Ugh... They've left me..." Facilier groaned as he looked at her. "They've gone out to rescue you actually."</p><p>"Rescue?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I think old Rumple boy's come up with a plan," Facilier rolled his eyes. "Ursula's betrayed me after all I've done for her."</p><p>Katie looked at him, her mind working furiously. "Emma, I'm going to transport you back, now I know where the prison is I can do that... You can meet the rescue team there and help them... I'm going to summon Cerberus which should get Hades' notice and bring him to me so he won't come after you." She said quietly.</p><p>"You're going to surrender yourself?" Emma asked, a bit concerned.</p><p>"You might as well have sold your soul away, dear," Facilier advised. "I can't imagine that ending well for you at all."</p><p>"I'm just going to distract him so he can't hurt you or our family and friends, then when you're all together you can find a way to defeat him, and we'll all go home together." Katie corrected quietly.</p><p>Facilier just chuckled before Emma just smacked him to shut him up.</p><p>"All right," Emma then nodded. "I'm a little scared for you, but that sounds a lot more managable."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I might be the younger, but I've always been motherly, so it's hard for me to let someone do too much caring," she said softly. "And just in case anything happens, I love you, give my love to the others and tell Killian and Edward I love them and for them to stick together to raise Felix." she then told her and then summoned Cerberus and also sending Emma back to the prison so she'd meet the rescue team. </p><p>Emma, though very curious of "Edward and Felix", she nodded before she was sent away suddenly. Facilier flinched once he saw the three-headed dog demon. Cerberus snarled and towered over Katie, salivating a bit from the fangs before sniffing Katie and let out a happy bark and licked her face upon first sight with all three tongues, especially from the one in the middle. Katie had to giggle to that and hugged the Cerberus the best she could, then straightened the bandage back over to keep her eye from getting infected. She even made extra sure to send out a strong but short aura of hope. Cerberus soon snarled and roared in Facilier's face.</p><p>"Whoa... Easy there, Fido..." Facilier warned. "I have connections down here from my mother's side of the family."</p><p>"Cerby, he's my friend's papa, so you can't eat him," Katie told Cerberus softly. "But if he does something bad then you'll have a reason to eat him. " she said.</p><p>Cerberus looked thoughtful and soon settled down.</p><p>"...What on Earth?" Facilier muttered. "How did you gain that mutt's trust?"</p><p>"Cerby is not a mutt, and anyway even if he was, he's <em>mine</em>~" Katie said.</p><p>Cerberus beamed at Katie then.</p><p>Facilier rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother..." he then muttered lowly.</p><p>Katie looked to Facilier as he said that.</p><p>"You think you're really clever, don't you?" Facilier smirked at Katie. "You're just a helpless little princess who has no idea what Hades is even capable of... Why, just look at your hand and your eye... He could take more if he wanted to~"</p><p>"Are you wanting to be eaten?" Katie asked calmly in reply to that. She did shift slightly though so both things were more protected.</p><p>"I would prefer not to, my dear," Facilier replied. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't let that happen to li'l old me."</p><p>"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Katie asked as she turned to him. "You're the reason I'm down here in the first place." she frowned as she approached him again, not too scared as Cerberus was here and the man was still tied.</p><p>Cerberus watched Katie closely for just in case.</p><p>"So you claim," Facilier chuckled. "As far as you know anyway."</p><p>"It was your shadow magic that dragged me here!" Katie glared, getting right in his face by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to give him the icy glare as best as she could.</p><p>"My, my..." Facilier remarked. "You remind me of a very young Yzma... She was a very good student of mine," he then chuckled a bit. "I understand your anger, but you might want to save that energy for something a little more useful."</p><p>"Like what?" Katie growled out, getting angry.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, maybe staying on Hades's good side so you don't end up down the River of Lost Souls?" Facilier smirked. "That might be best for your future in this miserable and hopeless little realm since your soul was taken from you by the shadows."</p><p>Katie unknowingly copied her mother, about to hit Facilier in the jaw herself.</p><p>"Whoa! Easy! You don't wanna do something that you'll regret." Facilier warned.</p><p>"I don't think I'll regret punching you," Katie told him, but did stop just short of hitting him. "You're not worth it anyway." she muttered.</p><p>"Hm..." Facilier smirked a bit. "Smart girl."</p><p>Katie turned and instead kicked him in the family jewels.</p><p>Facilier let out a high-pitched yelp and grunted. "Right... In the... Family... Jewels... Why...?" he then grunted out as he glared at her.</p><p>"That's what you get for being cocky." Katie said. She then pulled him back to the closet and went to push him back in.</p><p>"Wait... Think about what you're doing..." Facilier grunted and groaned. "There's no need to cause me any more grief, my dear."</p><p>Cerberus growled protectively towards Facilier as he came beside Katie.</p><p>Katie then grabbed the door to shut Facillier back in. She then gave a small smile to Cerberus. "Maybe I could turn you into a tattoo, making it so you'll be able to come with me and can come out whenever you want... There should be a spell for that or through intent." she told the three-headed canine.</p><p>Facilier grunted and struggled again as he was trapped once more. Cerberus looked curious and tilted all three heads while listening to Katie.</p><p>Katie looked to them. "Shall I try it?" she wondered.</p><p>Cerberus looked curious and thoughtful before nodding to see what that would look like.</p><p>Katie closed her eye and concentrated on wanting Cerberus to become a tattoo that he could move about as, and come out if he wanted, as well as being able to take him to the upper world in it too. Cerberus looked at Katie, his tail wagging as he eyed her quietly and calmly. As Katie concentrated Cerberus did disappear in a soft glow but appeared as said tattoo on her back. She gave a small smile as she could feel his presence but stumbled a little dizzily due to the use of magic again. The three-headed dog demon barked from the back.</p><hr/><p>The rescue group were heading to the prison area to go and rescue the girls.</p><p>David looked bold and determined as always. "I don't see any trace of Hades... That's both very good and very concerning..." he then said to the others on the way.</p><p>"Yes." Mary Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Let's just hope that it's a good sign at least." David replied.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they entered the prison and found Emma. "Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped out and hurried over to her.</p><p>Katie closed her eye and smiled softly as she could kind of feel that. She let her body fill with hope.</p><p>"Mom..." Emma said softly. "Dad... You found me."</p><p>David soon rushed over with Mary Margaret to see Emma up close as he smiled tearfully. "We found you."</p><p>"Must be Katie's sister..." Cherry figured.</p><p>Mary Margaret hugged Emma warmly. David soon joined in on the hug.</p><p>"Uh... Hi... Nice to meet you..." Cherry greeted Emma.</p><p>"Hey..." Emma nodded and waved.</p><p>"Where's Katie?" Mary Margaret asked her taller daughter as she hugged her still.</p><p>Emma was about to answer the question until...</p><p>"Ah... I love a good Family Reunion~" A voice soon smirked from behind.</p><p>Cherry yelped and suddenly spun on her heels and socked him right in the face, making him grunt in annoyance. "Don't... Sneak up... On me like that..." she then panted, not realizing who she just hit as she bowed her head.</p><p>David looked scared about that, considering she just struck Hades himself. Mary Margaret pulled Cherry back with her and Emma.</p><p>"Why... Hello there," Hades smirked as he approached the group. "This is very precious, isn't it? You find your long-lost daughter only to lose your other daughter in the process... Must be very scary and confusing, is it not?"</p><p>"Who's the old geezer?" Cherry complained. "I feel like I'm in 11th grade History Class."</p><p>"Uh... Remember the Lord of the Underworld we were talking about?" David replied before pointing at Hades in warning.</p><p>"Ohh..." Cherry then said as she looked over.</p><p>"Oh... You're very interesting... You've had a lot of close calls about coming down here, especially caused by your own insecurity and soullessness and not by nature," Hades said as he grasped Cherry's wrists. "I think you know what I mean... So I'm forced to believe you're just visiting, along with your band of friends here just to get your troubled one back home safe and sound."</p><p>As Cherry was by her, as she had pulled her there, Mary Margaret hit Hades' hands making him let go of Cherry and then moving the girl behind her. Hades hissed and glared once he was forced to let go of the young shadow sorceress. Cherry crossed her arms from where she stood.</p><p>"You all have come so far," Hades smirked. "I'm impressed... Really, I am... I suppose you'll want Katie back, huh? Oh, how I wish that it could be that easy."</p><p>Mary Margaret glared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked firmly.</p><p>"Well, she has two options right now," Hades smirked. "Either she agrees to settle down with me and become my new Queen of the Underworld or she'll be stuck and lost down here forever... Just like your other daughter."</p><p>"You must be nuts if you think Katie's going to want to be <em>your</em> Queen..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "She doesn't belong to be down here anyway... Peter Pan definitely, but certainly not Katie."</p><p>"What a mouthy little one you are," Hades smirked as he approached her. "You better watch that mouth of yours... It might get you in a lot of trouble if you aren't careful."</p><p>Mary Margaret decked Hades one on the jaw.</p><p>Hades grunted and growled. "I'm going to make you all wish you were never born," he then glared. "Emma might've gotten away, but you'll never see Katie again... She <em>will</em> be surrendered to the fire."</p><p>"Not if we have anything to say about it." David retorted sharply as he stepped over protectively.</p><p>"I just came to give you a warning," Hades narrowed his eyes. "But if you're all going to be a bunch of pains, perhaps I should just take my check for the week and go. One way or another, I am going to have someone's soul down here if I have to keep all of you down here and you'll never make it back to Storybrooke in time."</p><p>Mary Margaret glared.</p><p>"Maybe you all would like to join us for dinner?" Hades smirked at the others.</p><p>"What?" Cherry asked flatly.</p><p>"Hey, I'm just trying to make it easier for you all," Hades smirked. "Otherwise none of you will be able to get out of this realm and I have special plans for each and every one of you before you either choose the fluffy and white clouds of The Good Place or the fire and misery of The Bad Place. Katie might end up there if she doesn't listen to reason."</p><p>"NO!" Emma cried out.</p><p>"It was her or you, Miss Swan." Hades grinned.</p><p>"You leave my daughters alone!" Mary Margaret glared.</p><p>"Why does everyone think they have license into speaking to me that way?" Hades smirked. "You all make me laugh, really."</p><p>David narrowed his eyes before socking Hades right in the face.</p><p>Hades grunted, though it didn't hurt him as bad as it would with, say, a mortal. "Nice shot, Prince Charming, I'll give you that..." he then smirked.</p><p>Mary Margaret was still protecting the two younger ones. She did give a brief smile as David punched him.</p><p>"I guess you all don't want Katie to come back home," Hades smirked. "You're all pretty strong, I'll give you that, but you can't be stronger than I, especially down here."</p><p>Cherry began to yawn, though ot of boredom. "Oh, I'm sorry," she then said. "I thought you were threatening and not as boring as a high school history teacher."</p><p>"You'll learn not to address me in such a way, Shadow Sorceress," Hades glared. "With your... 'Katie Kat' in trouble with none of you being able to save her and the only way to save her soul is if she stays down here with me. I had a lost love once and now you will too."</p><p>"We <em>are</em> going to save her." Mary Margaret said firmly.</p><p>"You'll just try and you will die," Hades chuckled. "It's good to see what my competition is... Well, I better stay out of your hair," he then suggested. "I have much other work to do, especially keeping Pain and Panic in line."</p><p>Emma narrowed her eyes firmly. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes too.</p><p>"You could always stay here," Hades smirked at Cherry. "You seemed eager to give up your own soul when you were younger."</p><p>Cherry turned away and crossed her arms as a tear rolled down her cheek as she didn't want to talk about that or anything to do with the god... She just wanted her friend back.</p><p>"I think you better leave now." Edward suggested firmly.</p><p>Mary Margaret put an arm around Cherry.</p><p>"Very well, I might as well get going," Hades smirked. "Don't be such strangers next time."</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes as she grunted at the god with mild frustration.</p><hr/><p>"Katie?~" Hades's voice soon echoed.</p><p>Katie turned quickly, looking around the best she could.</p><p>Hades smirked as he was suddenly right behind her. "Hiya, Katie..." he then said, sounding like a creepy stalker. "You look well... For someone with one eye~"</p><p>Gasping in shock as he was suddenly behind her, Katie stumbled back a little, a bit too dizzy to just step normally. </p><p>"Surprise," Hades grinned. "Were you a good little girl while Daddy was away with your little friends?~"</p><p><em>'Darn,'</em> Katie said in her mind, having not wanted them to be accosted at all by Hades. "I'm not a little girl, and you certainly are NOT my 'Daddy'." she scowled.</p><p>Hades lightly chuckled. "No, I guess I most certainly am not," he then said with a smirk. "It was lovely to meet your family and I see that Emma managed to join in on the family reunion... That must be very nice for you, huh? Your sister gets to try to have another chance after being surrendered for her own best chance? How ironic... And now she'll be traded for your soul and you won't be able to save her~"</p><p>"Don't you hurt her! Don't you hurt any of them!" Katie exclaimed grabbing onto the front of his shirt.</p><p>"Temper, temper..." Hades commented with a sly smirk before rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't even dream of challenging you or harming your precious little family~"</p><p>Katie looked up at him at that. "Emma <em>will</em> be going back to Storybrooke." she told him, not going to let him say otherwise.</p><p>"You're sure about this?" Hades smirked.</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"How about this?" Hades smirked. "I trade Emma's soul for yours and then she can be free and you can stay here or the other way around... One way or another, I'm keeping a soul down here from your little party of friends whether you like it or not."</p><p>"So either I stay with you or Emma has to?" Katie asked to check, slowly letting him go. "Would you accept The Shadow Man in the closet instead?" she tried.</p><p>"The Shadow Man?" Hades asked. "You mean Facilier? He's an old friend of mine~" he then said with a sly smirk. "Though he has a debt that he has yet to pay me back on."</p><p>"What debt it that?" Katie found herself asking.</p><p>"Oh, it's a very long story," Hades lightly chuckled before he snapped his fingers and formed a dinner table with two glasses and forcing Katie into a slender and spaghetti strapped and sparkling black dress with red-heeled shoes and he wore a richer looking suit with a blackened rose pinned to his chest as he brought out a sparkling drink and filled up the two glasses suddenly. "Shall we talk this over a special shared meal?" he then offered and suggested. "We should get to know each other better, my dear~"</p><p>Katie gasped in surprise at the costume change. Then remembering she had wanted him here to distract him she put a warily thoughtful look on her face. "This isn't one of those Persephone deals is it?" she asked warily.</p><p>"Ah... I see you're familiar with classic stories... Though I'd probably call that one a 'Zelena deal'," Hades replied with a chuckle as he sat down next to her at the table. "How about some fresh nectar? It's very good and good for you~"</p><p>Katie glanced to him and accepted the drink. "Thank you..." she said quietly. "So is it?" she had to ask again.</p><p>"Oh, it isn't..." Hades then shook his head to reassure her as he lightly and dryly chuckled.</p><p>Katie looked at him warily with her eye but took a sip of the drink.</p><p>"Come now, I may steal souls, but I can be a gentleman when I want to be." Hades smiled innocently before suddenly bringing out a bouquet of poppies.</p><p>Katie looked surprised from the poppies.</p><p>"You do like flowers, don't you?" Hades asked her.</p><p>"Y-Yes." Katie agreed shyly to that.</p><p>"Then you should have one," Hades smiled before he plucked one from the bouquet and put it over her ear, brushing her hair over a little. "There we are... Isn't that just the pretty picture?"</p><p>Katie looked down to that, blushing a little, compliments always made her blush unless they were obvious teasing ones. Hades smiled as he soon put the flowers aside and sat down with her, sipping his own nectar as he was quiet for a bit. Katie tried to stick with the drink but soon found her hunger growing and, assuming Hades wasn't lying about the food not being a Persephone deal, started to eat from the plate she had in front of her from Hades' conjured dinner setting.</p><p>"Very good... Eat up..." Hades smirked as he began to eat with Katie. "It's good and good for you... Like chicken~"</p><p>Katie ate slowly so she wouldn't drop any of the food. Hades watched Katie as he helped himself to the offered food. Katie blushed, but only ate the one plate worth of the food.</p><p>"Full already?" Hades asked.</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><p>"Would you care for some more nectar then?" Hades offered.</p><p>Katie glanced at the glass.</p><p>"You can trust me." Hades said with a grin as he sipped his own glass.</p><hr/><p>Cherry began to pace around in the bedroom of David and Mary Margaret's as she bit her nails a bit as she began to regret her decision of coming along, even if she wanted to see that Katie would be all right in the end, but she terribly missed Aurelia and was worried sick over her.</p><p>"Are you okay, dear?" Ursula asked Cherry softly.</p><p>"I should've stayed back home," Cherry pouted. "I'm a terrible mother, I left Aurelia all alone back home."</p><p>"You left her with friends, to save another friend, that isn't terrible," Ursula told Cherry softly. "You plan on returning to her after all."</p><p>"If we can even get out of here..." Cherry said softly as she rubbed her arm. "...What kind of mother abandons her own baby like that...? At least she's not gonna remember it."</p><p>Ursula flinched to that just a little. "As you plan on returning to her, that isn't abandoning her." she told her softly.</p><p>Cherry glanced back softly and wearily before sighing. "Yeah... I did..." she then said in memory. "...I think this place feeds off of your fears and anxieties and makes them at least 10 times worse... I've been having nightmares recently."</p><p>Ursula opened her arms. "What about?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Oh... Lots of things..." Cherry said before she scooted over and decided to take in the hug. "Demons attacking... Something horrible and heinous happens and then Belle and Rumple make me leave town and push me over the town line... I haven't met this Zelena, but she sounds dangerous, she's The Wicked Witch of the West after all... I just wonder... How will it all end?"</p><p>"Well, together with everyone it'll all turn out alright," Ursula soothed as she hugged Cherry softly. "And Belle and Rumple love you, they won't force you to leave town." she then added.</p><p>"I just feel so scared here and I'm not sure why..." Cherry said shakily, though she accepted the hug.</p><p>"It's just because this place is not the best place." Ursula said softly.</p><p>"No... It definitely isn't..." Cherry said with a light groan. "It's like Hell or... West Virginia."</p><p>"It pretty much is." Ursula said softly and stroked her hair softly.</p><p>"Just... What if we can't save Katie?" Cherry asked, biting her lip as she faced Ursula. "...They saved me from Neverland... We saved her from, what Rumple told me was called, The Land of Untold Stories... I just... Do we even have a chance against Hades?! It's <em>HADES</em>!"</p><p>"Of course we can, and we do have a chance," Ursula told her, with a firm nod.</p><p>"We have a chance..." Cherry repeated weakly and not very convincingly before she sighed and groaned. "I'm brave and strong, why am I so weak and cowardly right now?"</p><p>"Because that is how this place can make you feel... Just don't give up hope." Ursula advised softly.</p><p>"I'll try..." Cherry sighed. "I think I need another power nap before we go out there then." she then suggested for herself.</p><p>Ursula nodded with a small smile. "Want me to sit and chase the nightmares away?" she offered.</p><p>"Well... Okay..." Cherry said with a small smile with her finger against her cheek, looking a bit cute. "Just give me a few minutes..."</p><p>Ursula chuckled with a nod.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, the group had found where Hades was and had all stormed it so they could rescue Katie. </p><p>"...Does your hair color always change whenever you change outfits?" Belle asked Cherry, noticing that she had a faded pale purple streak in her hair to go with her current outfit which was violet with hints of black and gray.</p><p>"What're you talking about? My hair doesn't change every time I change outfits." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>Belle just gave Cherry a strange look before shrugging it off. "...Never mind," she then said. "Let's just get Katie back and head back home before there's any more trouble."</p><p>Gold led the group to where Hades would be holding Katie. Mary Margaret had a determined look on her face, beside Emma, having found weapons for them both just in case it was needed.</p><p>"So... I guess this is it?" Cherry asked Gold as she rested her fist underneath her cheek.</p><p>"You okay, Dad?" Emma asked David.</p><p>"I... I just can't believe we're seeing you again..." David said softly. "I don't mean to get emotional, especially right now, but this is just amazing."</p><p>"Just remember to concentrate your thoughts and energy on defeating Hades." Emma advised.</p><p>Gold nodded. He then entered with them. Mary Margaret nocked her bow ready to shoot an arrow if needed. Katie gave a small smile as she could sense, and hear the footsteps, of her family, friends, and lovers approaching.</p><p>"Ah... Someone approaches..." Hades remarked.</p><p>Cherry glanced all around as everyone looked ready and secure, though when she looked at Gold, she couldn't help but look a little blushy at how firm and serious he looked before she smacked herself in the face to retain her focus.</p><p>"I hope you're ready too, Swan." Killian said to Emma.</p><p>"I was destined to be ready," Emma nodded. "Let's get my--" she then paused before looking fondly over to Cherry. "...OUR sister back." she then said.</p><p>Gold led them into the room. Mary Margaret looked firm as she followed him, her currently youngest child needed them. Belle tried to keep calm, though she was worrying on the inside, though probably not as much as Cherry. Killian narrowed his eyes as they got closer and closer.</p><p>"My, my, if I knew I was going to have extra company, I would've made more food for everybody~" Hades's voice chuckled as they came closer to the room.</p><p>"It's him." Edward realized.</p><p>Katie made sure the good side of her face was only visible as she glanced towards them.</p><hr/><p>"Good evening," Hades smirked. "So good to see company arrive, whether uninvited or not."</p><p>"Where's Katie?" Cherry demanded.</p><p>"Whoa, easy there, Baby Bear~" Hades told her as he held up his hand. "You may see her, but we have to have a talk... There is a matter that needs to be addressed."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked around from where she stood, though her bow was pointed right at Hades.</p><p>"What matter?" Gold asked, his voice firm but currently calm.</p><p>"Katie can stay with you..." Hades began to say calmly with a small smirk.</p><p>"But...?" Cherry prompted based on how Hades spoke.</p><p>Hades chuckled as he delayed his response on purpose. "But I still wish to see her~" he then said. "I've grown rather fond of her company."</p><p>"I don't think that will happen, as you can't leave the Underworld and she doesn't belong down here." Gold replied.</p><p>"Which is why I'd love to have her down here with me to visit," Hades smirked before muttering. "Especially with what happened between me and Zelena."</p><p>"Who's Zelena?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Forget it!" Killian glared. "I'll fight you if I have to!"</p><p>"Who's Zelena?" Cherry repeated as that name stuck with her.</p><p>"I'll fight you too if necessary." Edward added.</p><p>"Guys... With all due respect..." Cherry spoke softly before shouting. "<strong>WHO IN THE HECK IS ZELENA?!"</strong> she then stopped bashfully to quiet down a little. "...Please?"</p><p>"Zelena is Regina's half-sister." Gold told Cherry to stop her from getting too mad.</p><p>Katie glanced towards them still, smiling softly as she heard Edward and Killian.</p><p>Cherry looked wide-eyed before she soon settled down and nearly fell to her knees. "...Why didn't someone just say so then?" she then uttered out, sounding like a deflated balloon.</p><p>"Do you want to see your friend?" Hades asked her.</p><p>Cherry soon went to stand up to go and see Katie as he got out of the way, taking the distraction while she still had the chance. "Kat!" she then cried out. </p><p>Katie looked towards Cherry, her eye wide in surprise from the shout.</p><p>"Katie... We found you... Again," Cherry said in relief. "It's so good to see--" she then did a double-take. "...So this is your new makeover..." she then said, a bit startled in surprise, but not very extreme luckily enough.</p><p>Katie gave a small nod to that, looking a bit shy.</p><p>"...This is gonna take some getting used to..." Cherry blinked. "I mean, Captain Codfish already has one hand missing and now you too and an eye no less?"</p><p>"Don't call me 'Codfish', Bear!" Killian retorted as he overheard that.</p><p>"Don't call me 'Bear', Codfish!" Cherry defended. "...Katie, are you hurt though?" she then asked softly.</p><p>"No, not since I drank some nectar." Katie said softly, actually a bit of surprised as she realized that.</p><p>"You didn't drink it from his table or ate from the table, did you?" Gold asked Katie.</p><p>Hades grinned at the realization as he approached Cherry and Katie to separate the two of them.</p><p>"Katie... You didn't..." Cherry said softly.</p><p>"I-It's alright, he promised it wasn't a Persephone type thing." Katie said quickly, distracted from Hades a moment.</p><p>Gold was luckily too refined to face-palm, but his cheek twitched like he was contemplating it.</p><p>"Oh, Katie, you really shouldn't have... He probably could've tricked and hurt you and tricked you into doing something wor--" Cherry began to say softly before glancing at Gold. "Can I help you with something?!" she then asked. "Are you having a stroke?"</p><p>"She ate and drank from his table... If it had been from anywhere else it wouldn't matter, but it <em>is</em> the 'Persephone deal' even if he said it wasn't, dearie." Gold told them.</p><p>Katie paled a bit and looked horrified.</p><p>"You bastard!" Cherry cried out, about to lunge out at him, though Edward and Killian restrained her arms so she wouldn't do anything drastic and add worse tension to the situation. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"</p><p>"What a shame, huh?" Hades lightly chuckled. "It appears I've got your attention now right where I want it, especially in the deal that Katie and I are discussing at the moment... Especially before time runs out."</p><p>"What time?" Belle glared.</p><p>"Why, before the portal closes that'll take you back to Storybrooke," Hades smirked. "If you miss it when it opens, you'll ALL be down here with me forever... Your bodies will expire the minute it closes with your souls in the Underworld with me~"</p><p>Katie looked at him, then to her family. "Y-You'll have to all go... I can't have you all trapped down here." she said quietly.</p><p>"We're not leaving without you!" Cherry told her best friend. "Surely we can work something out."</p><p>"Just let my sister go and we won't bother you ever again." Emma added.</p><p>"Well, I need a soul to be down here with me," Hades smirked. "One of you will do if you want Katie to come back."</p><p>Cherry suddenly glanced around thoughtfully. "...What about a soul... With <em>my</em> blood...?" she then spoke up.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked unsure of that.</p><p>"Not you." Katie frowned at her friend.</p><p>"Facilier... You wanted someone's soul with Shadow Power, you should take him," Ursula said, from that idea. "He's still in the closet at the apartment." she added.</p><p>"Facilier?" Hades replied. "We made a deal back in the old bayou when he promised me a former Frog Prince."</p><p>"He's my father," Cherry told Hades as she got her hands free and put her hands to her chest, holding them close together. "You take him... We take Katie... I think that's a fair enough deal..."</p><p>"He does owe me his soul for what happened with the deal..." Hades admitted as he began to think about it.</p><p>Katie looked to him at that, trying not to feel too hopeful and have him dismiss it because of that.</p><p>"Where did you say he was now?" Hades asked.</p><p>"In the closet at David and Mary Margaret's." Cherry repeated the information.</p><p>"And you'd be willing to part with the man who brought you from the ground up after your mother abandoned you and he taught you everything you know about Shadow Magic?" Hades asked her.</p><p>"He might've raised me and my mother might've left me and I ended up in a different realm after an incident I'd much rather forget about... I see no love in his heart..." Cherry replied. "So... You may take him and get back on the deal you two made... Just please... Don't do any more damage to Katie."</p><p>"...I'll think about this," Hades said as he stepped away. "I'm not to be disturbed... Let's just hope I don't take too long," he then smirked. "Otherwise you'll be trapped down here forever~"</p><p>"We'll take Ms. Nolan with us, so you can have your time to think, and tell us where the portal will open we'll meet you with Facilier there." Gold said, firmly.</p><p>Cherry's eyes suddenly grew wide as she glanced over at him with a small smirk before clearing her throat.</p><p>"Very well," Hades replied before smirking. "If you think you have enough time of course... Tick-Tock... Tick-Tock..."</p><p>"Don't test us, mate..." Killian warned.</p><p>"Portal location." Gold told Hades.</p><p>"Sometime now would be nice." Edward added sharply.</p><p>"Ooh... That gave me chills..." Cherry flinched suddenly.</p><p>"Did you all see the clock tower?" Hades smirked. "The portal will be opened right there and it should still be going at this very moment."</p><p>Katie trembled a little, but not from fear. Gold nodded firmly, then made sure everyone else moved out first. Mary Margaret put an arm around both her daughters as they walked. Belle looked over to Gold, but escorted herself out with the others. She was just glad that nothing horrible came from it. David kept an eye on the girls on the way out.</p><p>"See you soon..." Hades nodded before smirking at Cherry. "I think you made a deal with the Devil yourself some years ago, my dear."</p><p>"What? Yes! No! I gotta go!" Cherry said, flinching like a scaredy-cat suddenly.</p><p>Gold ushered Cherry out too, as they would make their way to collect Facilier and get to the clocktower. Hades soon went back inside to do some thinking, though he had something secretive in mind for later.</p><p>"I'll say goodbye one last time, then we'll head back home," Cherry said to him as her face turned pink. "I hate to do this to him, but... I think he deserves it... For breaking a deal with Hades and running away like a chicken."</p><p>Gold put his arm around her warmly.</p><p>"Be cool... Be cool..." Cherry whispered to herself as he huddled in closer, turning even more pink and grasped onto his chest a bit, leaning against him. "Oh... You're warm..." she then said while blushing.</p><p>"As I always am." Gold chuckled to that as they walked.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out with a small smirk as they walked along.</p><p>"Careful before you two fall." Belle advised.</p><p>"Oookay..." Cherry giggled as she went to reach out.</p><p>"Treat this seriously, please." Emma told Cherry.</p><p>Gold glanced to Emma, but remained silent to that.</p><p>"Do you feel any different?" Edward asked Katie.</p><p>"In what way?" Katie asked quietly.</p><p>"Physically? Mentally?" Edward asked.</p><p>"You're not sick, are you?" Killian soon added.</p><p>"I-I'm not in pain anymore, and no I'm not ill." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Good..." Edward nodded. "We were quite worried."</p><p>"We'll be back home soon." Killian added warmly with a small smile.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to them at that. Edward and Killian smiled back fondly before they both kissed her cheeks suddenly. Katie squeaked and blushed a little.</p><p>"Do you think Hades will keep his promise?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"...Hopefully." Emma said with a small shrug.</p><p>Someone lingered in the shadows and was trying to sneak along with them without being seen so that she could have another chance in the living realm.</p><p>"Oh, he will, if he knows what's good for him." Ursula said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Last Supper at Granny's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone decided to dine at Granny's that evening and had a nice pleasant meal. Katie was sitting in a corner of the booth she was in, watching everyone mingling and chatting.</p><p>"So you can either come to the ship tonight or stay with your family," Killian smiled at Katie. "Whichever makes you more comfortable."</p><p>Katie looked to him and gave a small smile. "I'd like us all together, if possible." she admitted softly.</p><p>"So, where do we go?" Edward pondered.</p><p>"We could maybe stay at my parents'?" Katie suggested softly.</p><p>"If you would like," Edward smiled. "Sound good, pirate?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Killian agreed.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that, but excused herself a moment to go to 'powder her nose'. Edward and Killian smiled as they let her go off then.</p><p>Emma was in there already, finishing up as she used the sink before glancing over and smiled. "Hey, sister from another reality." she then greeted playfully.</p><p>Katie blushed, but quickly used the facilities before coming out and trying to wash her hand. "Hi, Emma." she said softly.</p><p>"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Emma smiled before looking over a bit. "...Want some help?" she then offered.</p><p>"Yes, it is," Katie agreed softly then blushed a little more. "Yes, please." she requested softly.</p><p>"All right, let me help ya," Emma chuckled as she went to give Katie a serious "helping hand". "I'll do the best I can."</p><p>Luckily with Emma's help, Katie was able to clean and dry her hand.</p><p>"Let me know if you ever need any other help," Emma smiled at Katie as she began to go out the door. "It's what sisters do."</p><p>Katie gave Emma a quick hug. "Are you staying at the apartment tonight or are you going to your home with Jefferson?" she asked quietly, so she could figure out the sleeping arrangements if Emma was.</p><p>"Well, I was planning on going back home with Jefferson... Unless you'd like to have me over." Emma replied softly.</p><p>"Well, my guys will be here, but I was hoping maybe we could arrange a night where we have a girly night soon?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>"That would be great," Emma smiled. "I haven't had time for a Girl's Night in such a long time, even when I first came into Storybrooke."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "Alright, well, give me a few days to get my energy, and we'll arrange a girly night..." she decided with a nod.</p><p>"Sounds perfect," Emma smiled back as she gave Katie another hug. "It's so nice to have a sister~"</p><p>Katie smiled warmly to that and cuddled in for a few seconds until they would have to part. Emma smiled back and soon went to get back to Jefferson, Grace, and Henry. Hades seemed to appear in the mirror in place of Katie's reflection after Emma had gone out the door. Katie flinched and rubbed her eye with her hand. Hades smirked as he waved at her through the mirror before suddenly disappearing and returning Katie's reflection. Katie whimpered a little and quickly left the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>Killian and Edward were soon both laughing as they were trading jokes with each other until Katie would come back. Katie came over to them, but tried to calm down too so they wouldn't worry.</p><p>"You do okay in there?" Killian asked Katie once he saw her coming back over.</p><p>"Y-Yes..." Katie nodded, with a small shy smile. "But you'll have to teach me how to wash my hand." she whispered as she sat back in her spot.</p><p>"Oh, no problem," Killian nodded. "The first few times are a little tricky, but you'll get used to it... Even though I was hoping you wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as I."</p><p>Katie gave a tiny smile. "Well, I don't think any of us were expecting it." she said softly.</p><p>"That's a good point." Killian remarked.</p><p>"But we still love you just the same," Edward added. "No matter what had to happen."</p><p>Katie blushed at that, but smiled softly from hearing that. "And I love you guys too." she said softly and sincerely.</p><p>"I'll love you for the number of days that there are of stars in the night sky." Edward told Katie.</p><p>"Kiss arse!" Killian coughed with a playful smirk. "...That was beautiful though, Mr. Poetry Man."</p><p>Katie giggled softly and smiled warmly.</p><p>"I had an idea that I'd like to run by you two if you don't mind." Edward then said.</p><p>Killian looked open and smiled a bit, deciding to let him share with them.</p><p>"What idea?" Katie wondered curiously with a small smile.</p><p>"Well, I've been looking around for a job lately," Edward began. "So I decided that if I find the subject that suits me the most and if Mary Margaret can help me out a little... I think I'll get a job at the school."</p><p>"I think Poetry or History." Katie smiled encouragingly.</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Edward smiled back. "I thought I could be a good teacher."</p><p>"You do seem like it," Killian agreed. "I don't know if I could teach anything to anyone."</p><p>"I don't know, if there was a class on the sea, you could teach that." Katie smiled.</p><p>Killian smiled back, appreciating the thought before looking over as Edward began to do the same.</p><hr/><p>Cherry luckily sat down comfortably as she sat across her two lovers at their usual spot as Granny gave them their ordered food as she looked all around.</p><p>"Busy night tonight." Granny said to herself.</p><p>Gold put some ketchup on his food and offered it to the girls.</p><p>"Did you know that ketchup is this world's magic?" Cherry smirked as she took the bottle first.</p><p>Belle bit her lip, cupping her mouth as she giggled a bit.</p><p>"That is what <em>I</em> usually say, dearie." Gold smirked.</p><p>"Definitely makes my fries better... If it's not melted cheese..." Cherry replied as she poured her ketchup before giving it to Belle as she used it next.</p><p>Gold waited for them to finish putting on the ketchup, then started to eat.</p><p>"Thank you for this." Belle smiled fondly at him as Cherry began to stuff her face.</p><p>Gold nodded with a small smile, not speaking as he had a mouthful.</p><p>"So... Erm... Rumple..." Cherry spoke up once she ate enough bites to allow herself to talk again. "Would it be wrong if I asked to learn more about Storybrooke and that first curse you guys were put on?" she then asked bashfully.</p><p>"Not at all, but I didn't have Belle at the time so I wasn't the nicest man." Gold warned her carefully.</p><p>Cherry gulped down a bit as she knew how scary he could be when angry, though she wasn't afraid right now. "I understand," she then said in understanding. "Just curious."</p><p>"Why do you ask?" Belle asked as she munched on some fries.</p><p>"Well... It's kind of a surprise..." Cherry's eyes darted back and forth.</p><p>"Just let me finish my meal first." Gold told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she sipped her drink after munching into her burger a bit.</p><p>"Seems to taste extra juicy tonight." Belle smiled about her sandwich.</p><p>"It's good." Gold did agree, wiping his mouth after eating his burger before starting on his fries.</p><p>"Better than The Blind Witch's... No offense to her though," Cherry said. "At least she had some food ready for us."</p><p>"I just wish we could pay air up here like at The Blind Witch's." Belle giggled, amused.</p><p>"Underworld black market prices, she was making money either way." Gold informed.</p><p>Cherry let out a long blink of her eyes at that information. "At least she seemed somewhat nice," she then shrugged. "For a villain."</p><p>"A villain is just a hero or character whose story hasn't been told yet." Belle said softly with a small glance over to Gold as she said that.</p><p>Gold gave a half-smile to that.</p><p>"Interesting..." Cherry said, taking out a notebook and decided to write that quote down as she went to finish up her fries.</p><p>Belle beamed brightly before she finished up her own dinner. Gold finished his meal before either girl, taking a sip of his drink once he was finished. </p><p>"So, what're you working on?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"Mm-mm! Mm-mm!" Cherry shook her head and mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key.</p><p>Gold smirked just a little.</p><p>"Silly little Cutie Bear~" Belle giggled as she stepped out of her seat, walked over, and hugged Cherry suddenly.</p><p>"Bear, Bear, Bear..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to just 'Cherry'?"</p><p>"I will still call you Cherry, dearie." Gold said.</p><p>Cherry beamed and lightly applauded him for that. Belle then kissed her cheek before going back over to her seat. Gold chuckled a little.</p><p>"So... I think I might take a bath tonight..." Cherry said softly. "Would anyone like to join me?" she then added as she blushed.</p><p>"Maybe... If I don't go to bed early." Belle replied.</p><p>Gold nodded in agreement to that, though he wasn't planning on going to bed early anyway.</p><p>"Oki..." Cherry said to them softly before she looked at him. "Uh, that is... Am I still grounded?" she then asked him.</p><p>Gold glanced to Belle at that wondering what she thought. </p><p>"Hm..." Belle paused thoughtfully. "Since you apologized and saved me from your spell... Your punishment will end tomorrow, but... You have to come into work with one of us and it won't be fun." she then added, trying to sound assertive.</p><p>Gold nodded. "I agree... We'll decide in the morning which of us you will join." he said.</p><p>"Okay..." Cherry said softly. "...Can I still watch TV?"</p><p>"...Something educational." Belle decided as Cherry let out a small groan, but nodded.</p><p>Gold chuckled.</p><p>"Fine..." Cherry pouted before looking over.</p><p>"Are we having dessert?" Granny asked as she came by to collect their dinner dishes.</p><p>"Hmm... I think I'll have a little bit of vanilla ice cream." Belle decided.</p><p>"A slice of cake please." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Is it possible to have cake and ice cream?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"I think you should try that order again." Granny smirked.</p><p>"...Fine," Cherry smirked back. "In that case, I'll have some ice cream too."</p><p>Granny nodded as she soon took their dishes and went to get them some dessert too. Gold nodded his thanks.</p><p>"So I am allowed to have dessert..." Cherry said. "...Cool."</p><p>Belle smiled warmly as she glanced around as Emma was happily reunited with her own little family.</p><hr/><p>"This is probably the best dinner at Granny's I've ever had," Emma smiled fondly at Jefferson and the kids. "I don't know how it can get any better."</p><p>"Actually it can..." Jefferson said as he stood up a moment. "Can I get everyone's attention a moment?" he requested.</p><p>Mary Margaret looked over. Henry looked too, curious. Grace looked up and hopeful as everyone else in the diner tended to Jefferson's request.</p><p>"...What's going on?" Emma whispered dramatically.</p><p>Katie looked over too.</p><p>"Now Emma, I know you wouldn't want it to be a big fancy extravagant thing, but I thought that being here surrounded by friends and family would still make it very special..." Jefferson started to say. "I have loved you for a long time, never forgetting even when you disappeared, and now I have you back I don't want to let you go again," he told her and then got down on one knee, pulled out a ring box and held it up to her opening it. "Emma Swan, I love you more than words can truly express, you turned this Hatter's and his daughter's life around... Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he requested softly but clear and sincere.</p><p>The ring itself was a simple but stunning platinum ring with a modest round-cut diamond, something that was pretty, but she could still go to work in without worrying about it.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh... Jefferson..." Emma gasped with wide eyes as she put her hand over her heart before she beamed and nodded. "Yes... Yes, I will marry you!" she soon agreed to him warmly.</p><p>"I'm gonna have a new mom!" Grace beamed to Henry.</p><p>"Aww..." Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>Katie smiled happily for Emma. Jefferson grinned and then took the ring out of the box and slid it onto the correct finger, before standing up to hug her.</p><p>"And I have a new dad." Henry smiled.</p><p>Gold had a small smile on his face as even he, nowadays at least, could appreciate the expressions of love. Emma beamed as she accepted the ring as she hugged him back, laughing a bit, though she began to cry a little.</p><p>"Oh, Emma, it's okay," Grace said softly. "You don't need to cry."</p><p>"No, Grace, I'm crying because I'm so happy," Emma smiled softly. "You'll understand someday when you're older."</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Grace said before shrugging. "Grown-ups are weird."</p><p>"What a lovely surprise." Belle beamed.</p><p>"Way to go, Emma!" Cherry called out.</p><p>Mary Margaret stepped over, hugged Emma then hugged Jefferson.</p><p>"Congratulations, Emma." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>Henry chuckled.</p><p>"But it's cool," Grace then smiled at Henry. "I guess I could get used to having a brother."</p><p>"Well, we're pretty much like that already," Henry smiled. "But now it's official." he added.</p><p>"Then you have to protect me against bullies." Grace then told him.</p><p>"And you have to make sure my future girlfriend is the right one." Henry nodded as if they were making a family deal.</p><p>"Of course I will." Grace replied before holding out her hand for them to shake on it.</p><p>Henry shook her hand.</p><p>"Deal." Grace smiled as they shook on it.</p><p>"Just make sure you take very good care of her." David reminded Jefferson.</p><p>Emma laughed happily as this was so far the happiest day of her life.</p><p>Jefferson nodded. "I will, Your Majesty." he agreed, using the title to show he was serious.</p><p>"Very good," David nodded with a small smile. "Welcome to the family."</p><hr/><p>Katie got up then and came to hug Emma.</p><p>"You have got to help out with the wedding." Emma beamed at Katie hopefully.</p><p>"Of course I will, I love weddings." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Would you maybe consider being a bridesmaid?" Emma offered.</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. "I'd love to," she agreed. "Though you'll have to help us with our wedding too~" she said softly, glancing to Killian and Edward.</p><p>"Both of them?" Emma asked, a bit surprised.</p><p>Jefferson came back over to Emma and kissed the side of her head lovingly.</p><p>Katie blushed with a smile. "Well, I love them both." she said softly.</p><p>"Aw, Jefferson..." Emma blushed from that before smiling back at Katie. "Very well. Whenever your wedding is ready for planning, let me know and I'll do whatever I can to help you out."</p><p>Katie smiled. Mary Margaret kept quiet, but looked excited. </p><p>"Sister Brides." Emma beamed at Katie.</p><p>"Sounds like a comedy movie coming this summer." David joked at that title.</p><p>Katie giggled softly.</p><p>"The only question is... Who is wanting to wear my dress, and who is wanting to wear my tiara?" Mary Margaret smiled between them.</p><p>"Well," Emma began with a smirk. "Since I'm older and heir to the throne, I get the tiara~"</p><p>Katie laughed a little to that. "I'll wear the dress then," she smiled. "And sorry to take away from your and Jefferson's thing, but I had to let you know so we didn't date clash~" she blushed, apologetic but still happy.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem," Emma giggled as she smiled calmly. "I look forward to your wedding as long as you look forward to mine~"</p><p>Granny soon gave an honorary champagne bottle for the table for Emma and Jefferson to have to celebrate their new engagement. Katie nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Granny." Jefferson smiled.</p><p>"This is going to be so much fun." Emma smiled back in excitement.</p><p>"It's on the house too," Granny nodded. "Congratulations."</p><hr/><p>"Everybody's getting married," Cherry said softly before sighing. "Probably best I don't get married... I don't think I'd be a very good wife."</p><p>"Are you sure, dearie?" Gold asked.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Belle added.</p><p>"I just... I don't know..." Cherry shrugged. "I never imagined that I'd get married... Sometimes the idea of having my own wedding makes me feel emotional and nervous..." she then said, cupping her face as she shook her head with a weary smile as tears leaked from her eyes. "I just don't think I wanna get into all of that."</p><p>"Well, there could be a handfasting, it's simpler but no less meaningful." Gold said.</p><p>"...What does that mean exactly...?" Cherry asked, a bit cluelessly.</p><p>"It's a type of wedding, only it's more simple and it's quieter." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh... Um... Hmm... Okay..." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"We had a private wedding in the forest," Belle smiled dreamily as she reminisced. "Dr. Hopper had us married, but it was just us and... My father."</p><p>"...That does sound pretty special," Cherry said as she rubbed her arm bashfully. "...I guess, I also wonder... Who would walk me down the aisle?"</p><p>"Ursula maybe, or Ms. Nolan?" Gold suggested.</p><p>"Hm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully. "I guess we'll think on that a bit."</p><p>"Of course we will." Belle nodded.</p><p>Gold nodded in agreement.</p><p>Eventually, they got their desserts and ate up before paying the bill. Cherry soon yawned cutely and stretched, smacking her lips a bit.</p><p>"Yes, I think so too." Gold agreed as he settled the bill.</p><p>Belle soon stepped out with Cherry a bit. "How are you feeling?" she then asked the younger woman.</p><p>"Still a little sore, but I think I'll be fine for the rest of the night." Cherry replied.</p><p>Gold started to get the stuff together so they could leave.</p><p>"Good night!" Granny called out to them.</p><p>"Night, Granny!" Cherry and Belle replied, following Gold out the door after they took care of the bill.</p><p>"Good night, Granny." Gold nodded to Granny.</p><p>"Get back home safely." Granny told them as she nodded at them.</p><hr/><p>Mary Margaret had only had half a glass so not to get drunk. Katie looked ready for bed herself. David decided to do the same, keeping an eye on Mary Margaret as she tended to be a "very different person" when drunk.</p><p>"I'm fine, I only had half a glass." Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>"Good, because we don't want a repeat of the last time you had too much," David remarked. "Though, you're better at 'Darts' than I am."</p><p>Mary Margaret giggled. "No, this was on me." she smiled then.</p><p>David rolled his eyes playfully, but smirked before he sipped his own glass.</p><hr/><p>"Are we done eating then?" Killian asked.</p><p>"I shouldn't eat anymore, otherwise I'd explode." Edward chuckled.</p><p>"No makin' the 'splodey." Katie agreed quietly.</p><p>Edward chuckled a bit.</p><p>"I think it's my turn." Killian said, looking ready to pay up.</p><p>"'Scuse me a moment," Katie stood up and stumbled after the three just left. "Nee-bear~" she said.</p><p>Cherry and Belle soon followed Gold back home as Cherry kept her head low as she brought out her phone and played with it a little bit as she trailed behind the older two in front of her before she suddenly stopped and turned her head. "Huh?" she then asked. "Oh... Kat... What's up?" she then asked her old friend.</p><p>Katie hugged Cherry warmly. "I never thanked you for coming to save me with the others," she said. "Thank you." she told her softly.</p><p>"Aww... Hey... No problem," Cherry said as she took in the hug. "You'd do the same for me..." she then smirked. "Heck, you did the same for me in Neverland and I did the same for you when Dr. Whackadoodle took you to... Uh... What was that place called again?"</p><p>"The Land of Untold Stories." Belle replied.</p><p>"Yeah, that." Cherry then nodded.</p><p>"I hope there isn't a next time, but if there is I'll come rescue you." Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Let's just hope we're both done being kidnapped for a while and meeting other strange characters." Cherry nodded.</p><p>"Unless a portal to Arendelle opens up." Belle joked.</p><p>"...Nope," Cherry said as she got out of the hug and looked like she was walking over to the town line. "Forget this stuff... I'm out... Nope... I refuse to... NOPE!"</p><p>Katie pulled her back. "If that happens, I'll take the plunge again." she chuckled softly.</p><p>"Very well then," Cherry smirked as she walked right back over anyway. "Just remember that the pirate and rogue better take good care of ya otherwise I'm gonna start snapping pencils."</p><p>"Don't you be touching their pencils..." Katie playfully warned. She gave her one more hug then. "I'll speak to you sometime tomorrow?" she then offered, as she hid a yawn as she was quite tired a bit but had wanted to see Cherry before they left completely.</p><p>"All right, Kat... Sleep sweet," Cherry nodded as she patted Katie on the back in the hug. "Have sweet pirate and rogue dreams." she then added with a small smirk.</p><p>"You too, have nice Rumbelle dreams." Katie whispered, then turned around and walked back off to meet her family.</p><p>Cherry blushed as Katie said "Rumbelle", but she chuckled a bit as she nodded and went to go back to her two lovers. "H-Hey... Wait up!" she then told them as she went to catch up with them.</p><p>Gold looked to Cherry and offered her his arm. Katie checked in to see if her family were ready to go home, if they weren't she'd go on ahead.</p><p>Cherry looked at him and soon accepted his arm as she pocketed her phone. "Take me home, Charles~" she then said in a snooty voice.</p><p>"Charles?" Belle asked with a small smile, amused, but also confused.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Diana, and you are my sister... Uh... Whoever her sister was." Cherry announced as she gestured at Belle with her other hand.</p><p>Gold raised an eyebrow to that.</p><p>"...Let's just go home," Cherry said in defeat as she walked off with them. "I already feel like sleeping all day tomorrow."</p><p>Belle simply nodded as they went back home after a long day as Gold escorted them both home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Oh, My Gods!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone watched them from the shadows, seeming to glare from where she was, though none of them saw her yet. Katie checked in to see if her family were ready to go home, if they weren't she'd go on ahead. </p><p>"I love weddings!" Killian proclaimed to everybody. "Drinks are on me!"</p><p>Katie chuckled softly and text them to let them know where she was but didn't want to get swept up in the drink situation so headed straight home. She then got ready for bed once she arrived home.</p><p>David sent a quick text <strong><em>"Good night, sweet dreams, take care of yourself"</em></strong>.</p><p><em><strong>'Good night, love you all, see you when you get home xxx'</strong> </em>Katie replied. She then climbed into the bed, making sure to take the middle so Killian and Edward could climb in too, and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Once she was fast asleep, there was light chuckling heard within the darkness.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, sweet princess~" The voice teased from within the darkness.</p><p>"Wh-What do <em>you</em> want?!" Katie's dream-self called out.</p><p>"Oh... Did I wake you? I'm sorry about that..." The voice teased. "I miss you already~"</p><p>Katie shivered. "Hades, what do you want?" she asked quietly.</p><p>A blue blaze soon appeared in the room and out came Hades. "I just thought I'd come visit you," he said with a small smirk. "Don't you remember the deal we made before your little family came to the rescue?"</p><p>"You mean the meal you assured me wasn't a Persephone deal?" Katie frowned confused.</p><p>"Ah... So you do remember... Good..." Hades smirked. "Well... I might've been lying a little."</p><p>Katie looked at him, wide-eyed. Luckily her dream self was whole. "H-How l-long?" she asked with a small shiver.</p><p>"For a while," Hades smirked. "Maybe... The whole time... There's no need to be scared, you're about to find me irresistable~"</p><p>"I'm not coming with you forever," Katie shook her head. "A-And w-what do you mean?" she asked warily to the last statement.</p><p>"Oh, yes, you will..." Hades insisted. "We had a deal... You're going to come with me one way or another... Besides, you'll find that you have no choice."</p><p>"Why won't I have any choice?" Katie glared a bit, though her brain told her an idea that might suit him if she <em>had</em> to go with him due to the Persephone deal.</p><p>"Because... I sealed our deal right before you left..." Hades smirked. "You could probably call it 'The Kiss of Death'."</p><p>Katie touched her forehead. She bit her lip then nervously. "So if I ignore or try to break I'll die?" she asked if that was what he meant. Once she had the answer to this question she'd counter-propose a compromise.</p><p>"What a shame that would be, huh?" Hades grinned meanly. "Talk about a true threat~..."</p><p>Katie trembled. "Well, if we're doing it it has to be the six-month thing..." she then told him. "M-My condition is every other month s-so one with you, one in The Upperworld."</p><p>"You'd be willing to do that?" Hades asked with a small smirk. "Do you know what you're asking for yourself?"</p><p>"It's better than all year, and with separated months I will still be sticking with our forced deal but with terms I can accept." Katie said quietly.</p><p>"That's probably the smartest thing you've said since I had you in my realm," Hades smirked as he began to slowly process this through his mind. "At least old Facilier did something right~"</p><p>Katie frowned at that, wondering what he meant.</p><p>"He allowed me to meet and find you even if I didn't need to take your soul," Hades chuckled as he held out his hand. "Well, I suppose you and I could agree on this deal. You just better remember when the time comes, so I don't want to hear any kicking or screaming when I come to take you back home with me. All right?"</p><p>Katie gave a small nod to that. She bit her lip but placed her hand in his.</p><p>Hades grinned as his hair lit up as they shook hands firmly. "Excellent," he then smirked. "I'm so glad we've reached an understanding... Take very good care of Cerberus for me~"</p><p>"I will." Katie agreed softly, having gained a strong bond with the three-headed dog.</p><p>Hades smirked as he squeezed Katie's hand as they shook on the deal. "So glad that we speak the same language." he then said to her.</p><p>Katie winced in surprise as he squeezed her hand, actually feeling it even if it was just a dream walking thing.</p><p>"See you soon... Dear..." Hades said in a quiet, but chilling voice as he lightly chuckled as he stepped back and seemed to disappear within the darkness.</p><p>Katie shivered, but luckily stayed asleep. Her real-life body was curled up tightly.</p><hr/><p>David came towards Katie and soon went to wrap her up in an extra blanket as he came by before he soon went back to bed, yawning as it was rather late now. Katie cuddled into the blanket though reached out for one of her guys to cuddle in too. Edward smiled sleepily as he felt Katie's touch and suddenly hugged her, almost like a bear hug, nuzzling up with her a bit. Katie woke up just slightly enough from the sudden hug, reaching back and managing to pull Killian's arm around too. Killian chuckled a bit in his sleep.</p><p>"Cuddly..." Edward whispered sleepily.</p><p>Katie gave a tiny sleepy smile, but soon settled down in between her guys. </p><p>"You're so soft..." Killian whispered in his sleep.</p><p>"So sweet..." Edward added, though their hands seemed to touch over Katie as they thought they both had her hand when they actually had each other's.</p><p>Katie sleepily giggled and put her hand on top of theirs before drifting back off to sleep. Edward and Killian smiled as they both nuzzled and cuddled her on both sides.</p><hr/><p>Belle kissed Gold's cheek once she came in the door and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Cherry soon let go of Gold as she went back to playing on her phone.</p><p>"Maybe you should put that away and go start your bath after Belle has finished getting ready for bed." Gold suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, man, sure... After this next level." Cherry replied, looking captivated by her phone.</p><p>"I suggest now so you'll be ready to pick up Aurelia tomorrow." Gold told her.</p><p>"Wait... I'm doing it?" Cherry asked him as she looked up from her screen. "When did we agree on that?"</p><p>"Well, you were the one saying we were going to do it." Gold told her.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry blushed out of embarrassment. "S-So I did... Um... Ahem..." she then gulped bashfully with a grin on her face. "I'll just get ready to get to it then as soon as Belle is finished."</p><p>"Alright, dearie." Gold nodded.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she soon went off to her bedroom and saw that her phone was nearly out of juice anyway and decided to charge it for the time being while Belle would freshen up for a while. Gold watched her go. Cherry soon sat in her room as she buried herself under the blankets, giggling a bit as she took her clothes off with her robe hanging on her doorknob for until she would get her bath in.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Belle left the bathroom and yawned and stretched as she looked pretty worn out from their latest adventure as she looked over to him and waved with a small smile. "Sleepy time~" she then told him.</p><p>"Alright, Belle, good night." Gold told her and gave her a loving soft good night kiss.</p><p>"Aww..." Belle smiled warmly from the kiss before kissing him back. "Good night, Rumple... Don't stay up too late..." she then told him as she went over to their bedroom.</p><p>Gold nodded. Belle then went to bed ahead of him. Cherry then slid out of her room, wearing her robe as she put on a Playlist from her phone to go and take her bath.</p><hr/><p>Cherry began to doze off to the music as she sat in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles as she relaxed herself as much as she could before Aurelia would be brought back home and that would restart the running around to feed her milk, watch her little cartoons with her, changing her diapers, and playing with her toys with her. She was exhausted about becoming a mother, though she did find it rewarding as she was hoping she could at least be a better mother than most others who seem to see their children as a distraction and invading on their social lives. Gold came to check on Cherry, not wanting her to fall asleep and accidentally drown in the tub.</p><p>Cherry soon opened her left eye and glanced over to see him. "Are we feeling dirty and wanna share a bath with Cher Bear?~" she then smirked once she saw him.</p><p>"I came to make sure you wouldn't drown, but I won't say no to joining~" Gold smirked.</p><p>Cherry blushed a bit as she scooted up a bit and made some more room for him, hugging her knees under the water. "Well, all right then," she then said with a sheepish chuckle. "Let's try not to have too much fun... I-I don't think Aurelia's ready for a little brother or sister."</p><p>Gold undressed then and climbed in with her carefully.</p><p>"Just trying to relax a little," Cherry said with a small sigh. "The Underworld was probably our most hectic adventure yet."</p><p>Gold wrapped his arms around her soothingly.</p><p>Cherry jolted only slightly as their skin touched, but it wasn't as bad as it was when she had first had his company since that was awkward schoolgirl crush. "...I'm sorry I got sassy..." she then said softly as she took a rubber frog toy in her hands, lightly squeaking it once she cupped it. "I guess... I don't have to worry about breaking rules anymore that I just feel like I should have some fun... Turn into Joan Jett... Have a bit of a dark, sexy side to me~"</p><p>"You just don't sass me or Belle, dearie..." Gold told her. "I am an old-fashioned soul." he smirked a little.</p><p>"Well, I'm new-fashioned, so ha," Cherry smirked back. "I spent most of my life in the 21st century... Somehow..." she then darted her eyes around suspiciously. "...My life before Katie kinda feels like a blank page to be honest with you."</p><p>Gold hummed.</p><p>Cherry soon turned around and leaned up against him, flinching slightly as she felt something below her waist poking her, but she took it in before she yawned a little. "I missed Aurelia a little bit, but I like this private time," she said softly. "Though I guess that's only natural for a parent."</p><p>"That it is, dearie." Gold said softly.</p><p>"I'm a mama..." Cherry said softly before she suddenly thought about something as she repeated the word as though something just hit her. "Mama... What are we going to do with Ursula?" she then asked him.</p><p>"Well, she can stay in Storybrooke." Gold said.</p><p>"Are there any houses or places she could stay in?" Cherry asked. "I doubt she's going to return to that cabin any time soon."</p><p>Gold gave a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure off the top of my head, but she can stay at the inn for now." he said.</p><p>"I suppose that would do..." Cherry said as she squeezed the frog before flinching as she accidentally squirted some water in her left eye and it began to twitch rapidly. "At least that wasn't soap..." she said, hissing in slight stinging pain.</p><p>Gold got a dry cloth and used it to wipe her eyes.</p><p>"S-S-Sorry, I'm a little accident-prone..." Cherry grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"It's alright, dearie, just be more careful~" Gold advised.</p><p>"I try," Cherry nodded before she looked up at him again. "Do you think you could wake me up a bit early tomorrow so I can go and get Aurelia? I mean... You don't sleep much anyway... Plus I hate my alarm clock."</p><p>Gold nodded. "I will." he said.</p><p>"Good..." Cherry said as she leaned into him, nuzzling a bit.</p><p>Though, this made some soapy water slosh around and leak out of the tub and drip out onto the floor. Gold hummed to that, though gave a tiny frown at the water on the floor but simply dropped a towel onto it.</p><p>"Heh... Oops..." Cherry said bashfully. "Th-That was an accident, I promise."</p><p>"It's alright, maybe we should just save the tub for washing as it's so full this time." Gold advised.</p><p>"Heh... Heh... Sure..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly and nodded as she scooted away from him and went to get the soap.</p><p>Gold soon helped Cherry, getting them both nice and clean, but storing away the idea for a less filled bathtub romp.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon curled up suddenly in her bed after a nice, relaxing bath. She lightly snored as she drifted off to sleep very easily that night and so glad to be safe in her nice, warm bed.</p><p>"Lady Cherry?" A voice called out in her dream.</p><p>"Not now, Goldibear..." Cherry mumbled in her sleep. "We'll try something special maybe tomorrow if we're not too loud for Aurelia."</p><p>"Lady Cherry~" The voice repeated, and a man wearing a toga approached her dream-self, in a completely non-threatening way.</p><p>Cherry groaned as she buried her face with her pillow. "Go 'way..." she mumbled. "No nookie... Need sleepy~..."</p><p>"I am Zeus, I need to speak to you on a matter of great importance." The man told her.</p><p>"You're Zeus now?" Cherry chuckled, shaking her head as she soon sat up and rubbed her eyes before putting her glasses on. "Yeah, right, and I'm--" she then looked to see that it wasn't Gold nor Belle as she gasped and jolted in her bed suddenly. "Jiminy Christmas!"</p><p>"I am not here to harm you, but I need you to listen." Zeus told her.</p><p>"Erm... Okay..." Cherry shrugged as she sat up in her bed, propping her back up with her pillows. "What's up, uh, Zeus?" she then asked.</p><p>"I thought it best to warn you especially as your friend-sister might not in time," Zeus told her at first. "...Due to eating at my brother's table, she incurred a deal where she has to return to the Underworld." </p><p>"W-What...?" Cherry asked shallowly a bit. "I thought we worked that out without harm. What does this mean?"</p><p>"Your friend-sister accidentally triggered the, what she calls, 'Persephone deal' and has to agree to it now," Zeus told her. "The kiss he bestowed on her forehead has made it so she may not ignore or break the deal." </p><p>"Persephone, the daughter of Demeter and pretty much Hades's side chick during some times of the--" Cherry began to memorize from her love of mythology mixed in with schooling before she groaned and shook her head. "Focus, Cher Bear..." she then told herself before looking back at Zeus. "Okay... So how do we free Katie?" she then asked, hoping that he had a plan in mind.</p><p>"I am afraid you cannot, if she or anyone tries to break or make her ignore the deal, she will return to the Underworld in the way all mortals do." Zeus told her.</p><p>"You mean... S-S-She could <em>die</em>...?" Cherry asked as her words faltered a bit, due to the emotional punch in the gut she was just given.</p><p>Zeus nodded slowly. "However my brother has visited her in dream and arranged a compromise from the deal," he told her calmly. "She has to be with him for six months, but she has also arranged it so she has one month in each place." </p><p>"...Well, that's not so bad, right?" Cherry asked with a small shrug. "Is there a way to help her soul out of this mess? I'm just one person."</p><p>"That I can not say, as even I do not know everything." Zeus told her.</p><p>"Damn..." Cherry groaned as she flopped on her back, sinking her head in her pillows. "That just bursts my enthusiasm, Zeus... I have to help Katie somehow. I don't trust a word that old Fireball says, he's gonna hurt Katie somehow, I just know it."</p><p>"I am sure you will find a way." Zeus told her.</p><p>"I'm not so sure," Cherry sighed as she grasped the rims of her comforter. "I feel helpless... I better tell Rumple in the morning."</p><p>Zeus nodded. "I shall leave you to sleep, and rest easy tonight nothing will happen." he said and placed a hand on her forehead so the worry wouldn't affect her too much.</p><p>Cherry flinched a bit from the touching before her eyes fluttered and she began to sink back into bed. "Good night then..." she then told him as she went to go back to sleep for the night.</p><p>Zeus watched her go, then left once she had settled calmly. Cherry slept through the rest of the night all right, though she was still a bit worried about Katie and hoped to find an answer to the problem very soon.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Katie woke up in a bit of pain so made herself a single slice of toast and a drink of juice so she could take some painkillers before official breakfast. She then took her painkiller and tried to wait for it to kick in.</p><p>"...You okay?" Edward asked quietly from right behind Katie, trying not to startle her since it was the middle of the night and he was suddenly there.</p><p>Katie yelped quietly and almost fell off the stool luckily her glass was on the counter so it wasn't dropped.</p><p>"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Edward said to her. "I didn't mean to scare you... I was just concerned."</p><p>Katie placed her hand over her heart. She took a calming breath and then turned to face him. "I just took a painkiller." she told him softly.</p><p>Edward nodded. "...I don't wanna helicopter parent you, but... Are you going to be okay?" he then asked her softly. "I know that the Underworld was probably the most unpleasant experience for you..."</p><p>Katie shivered a little and gave a small smile. "Maybe eventually... I will heal, but I do need to speak to you, Killian, and my parents when we all wake up tomorrow." she said softly.</p><p>"Very well," Edward nodded. "Just trying to look out for the little lady of the house."</p><p>Katie pouted. "I swear just because I'm so small..." she muttered, she opened her arms for a hug though.</p><p>"Yes, you're small, and I'm 10 feet tall," Edward chuckled to humor her a bit before he soon took in the hug right away. "It's amazing that I don't hit the ceiling whenever I stand up out of bed."</p><p>"We should never let you sleep on the couch, your feet will hang off~" Katie quietly teased, as she held him close.</p><p>"Just makes me have to wear socks to bed, doesn't it?" Edward smirked. "I hate it when my feet hang off the bed."</p><p>Katie giggled quietly to that.</p><p>"Anyway, I just thought I'd check on you," Edward smiled. "We'll talk more in the morning."</p><p>Katie nodded, then couldn't resist just to see what he'd do. "Would my kind rogue please take me to bed?" she smiled a little, though her eye was weary, showing her tiredness.</p><p>"Only if the lady would like it," Edward smirked a bit. "Is that a 'go ahead' to escort you into bed?"</p><p>Katie nodded, playfully gesturing an acceptance with her hand too. Edward smiled as he took a hold of Katie and went to escort her back into bed as Killian was now cuddling and snuggling with a pillow with an eager smile on his face. Katie squeaked quietly, but held back onto him as they headed back to bed. </p><p>Edward lightly chuckled and soon carefully placed her in the center of the bed while he took the other side. "Good night, Katie." he then whispered.</p><p>"Good night, Edward." Katie said softly and then sorted out them all cuddling again.</p><p>Edward smiled before yawning and closing his eyes as he went to get some more sleep with her and Killian. Katie drifted off too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dogs and Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the next morning came, Edward and Killian appeared to be coming closer together, nearly snuggling each other as they both smiled and dreamed about snuggling with Katie. Katie had slipped out of bed and had started on breakfast.</p><p>"Katie, you're so soft..." Killian whispered sleepily.</p><p>"Thank you, you're so kind, Katie." Edward replied sleepily.</p><p>Katie looked over and snapped a picture, luckily able to one handed. The two men didn't seem to notice as they just cuddled into each other for a while, both with big smiles on their faces. Katie chuckled softly and put her phone away after saving the picture. She then continued on with breakfast.</p><p>After a little while, David came out of bed, leaving a glass of water and aspirin pill for Mary Margaret for just in case before he soon went to get out of bed as soon saw Katie. "Oh... I thought I smelled something cooking..." he then said on the way out.</p><p>"Hi, Daddy." Katie greeted quietly.</p><p>"Morning," David greeted back. "Need some help?"</p><p>"Could you get the plates down and the glasses please?" Katie requested.</p><p>"Of course," David smiled as he went to go and do that. "Smells great by the way."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. David smiled back. When the breakfast was almost ready, Killian and Edward kissed each other on the lips which woke both men up suddenly as they looked wide-eyed and let out startled shrieks to each other. Katie jolted at the shrieks. Mary Margaret groaned as that woke her up and she took the aspirin.</p><p>"Boys?!" David called out, though trying not to be too loud that would make Mary Margaret's headache worse before he came to see them and cupped his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud to them.</p><p>"...This never happened, Nolan." Killian grumbled.</p><p>"If you value your life, you will never discuss this." Edward added firmly.</p><p>Katie giggled to that. Edward and Killian grumbled as they sat up, blushing a bit.</p><p>"I think your men miss you." David said, humoring Katie a bit with the situation.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile, though it turned a bit sadder as she turned back to cooking. Mary Margaret came down rubbing her head. David soon continued to help out.</p><p>"Hello there, Mummy." Killian greeted Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Who shrieked?" Mary Margaret groaned as she shuffled over to the table. "But Hello, Edward." she murmured.</p><p>Edward nodded his head.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Killian told her. "I, uh, woke up to a pretty big surprise."</p><p>"And also hello Killian." Mary Margaret murmured.</p><p>Katie soon plated up the food for everyone and with her Dad's help served everyone too. David smiled as he loved this time with Katie whenever he had the chance.</p><p>"Some food will help make you feel better." Edward soothed Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a small nod.</p><p>"Eat up, everyone." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Looks great, Princess." Killian smiled back.</p><p>Edward nodded once he got settled into his seat.</p><p>"Let's dig in then." David chuckled as he began to help himself.</p><p>Katie blushed, but smiled warmly. Mary Margaret was quiet as she ate but seemed happy enough. It was a very good breakfast for all of them so far.</p><p>"Lovely job as always, Katie." Edward smiled warmly.</p><p>Katie blushed and smiled.</p><p>"Ms. Blanchard," Edward began to say to the woman of the house. "I think I might need to talk to you about something."</p><p>Mary Margaret looked at Edward. "Private or will here be okay?" she asked him.</p><p>"Well, either one is fine, but I'd like to mostly speak to you about this." Edward said softly.</p><p>David glanced over, curious and concerned, though he trusted Edward a lot better these days, so he kept his distance.</p><p>"Come on, we'll step into the hallway." Mary Margaret told him and led him outside the door.</p><p>Edward nodded as he walked off with her before whispering to Killian and Katie. "I'll be right back." he then told them.</p><p>"Take your time, mate," Killian reassured. "We're not going anywhere."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. Killian soon touched Katie's hand with his warmly. Katie turned her hand over so she could hold his hand. Killian smiled warmly.</p><hr/><p>"Does your school have any job openings?" Edward soon asked Mary Margaret.</p><p>"I think Ms. Goose from English Literature/Poetry is retiring next month, there'll be an opening then." Mary Margaret told him.</p><p>"Would you mind if someone else took her place then?" Edward then asked.</p><p>"It's not up to me, but I personally wouldn't mind." Mary Margaret told him with a small smile.</p><p>"I just thought I'd make myself useful around here." Edward smiled back hopefully.</p><p>"Well, I'll take you with me to the headmaster next school day." Mary Margaret told him.</p><p>"Very well," Edward nodded. "Thank you very much, Ms. Blanchard."</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. "Call me Mom or similar, if you'd like... You're part of the family now." she said.</p><p>"I am?" Edward asked, sounding deeply touched.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. "You even gave half of your heart to Katie, of course you are..." she promised.</p><p>"Well... I'm flattered..." Edward smiled softly. "I don't recall having much of a family before, I don't think I've ever had one, so thank you... Mother..." he then added to test out saying that.</p><p>"Well, now you do." Mary Margaret smiled and nodded, patting his arm before heading back inside.</p><p>Edward smiled back warmly as he went back in with her.</p><p>"Is it too late to go back to bed for a few more minutes after eating?" David smirked.</p><p>"Probably." Killian smirked back.</p><p>"Yes, it is, even if I could happily go back to bed a little." Mary Margaret spoke up.</p><p>Katie looked thoughtful a little, wondering if she should say now, or wait until she could speak to Emma and the others too.</p><p>"Hmph..." David smirked.</p><p>Edward soon sat back down as he began to look excited. Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>Seeing how excited Edward seemed to be, Katie decided she could wait until later. "Good talk?" she asked with a small smile.</p><p>"Very good talk," Edward replied. "I'm so thrilled."</p><p>Katie smiled. "Well, I'm glad it went well, whatever it was." she said.</p><p>"I'll tell you really want to know~" Edward smirked. "Unless you want to wait until maybe after tomorrow~"</p><p>"It's up to you, Honey, right Babe?" Katie smiled, trying out the endearments to her guys gently too.</p><p>Mary Margaret hid a smile behind her drink to that.</p><p>"Uh... Right..." Edward and Killian both replied, not sure who she was talking to then, but they both answered.</p><p>David chuckled as he found that a bit funny.</p><p>"Honey is Edward, Babe is Killian." Katie then told them.</p><p>"Babe? Me?" Killian smirked.</p><p>"I'd date you," David assured before he face-palmed himself as that sounded so awkward. "Ugh... I mean..."</p><p>Edward couldn't help but snicker at that a little.</p><p>Katie got out of her seat, pouting and put her arms around Killian, while playfully giving her dad a one eye glare. "Mine~" she warned.</p><p>"My mistake." David smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Classic Dave," Killian smirked. "Someone nice will come for you too soon enough."</p><p>"Hey, I'm nice." Mary Margaret playfully glared.</p><p>Katie gave a small giggle to that.</p><p>"Luckily for me, I get to have you two to myself," Edward chuckled at Killian and Katie. "And yes, you are nice." he then told Mary Margaret.</p><p>"That you are... My true princess..." David nodded calmly.</p><p>Katie smiled a little to Edward to that. Mary Margaret hummed, but gave a small smile.</p><p>"Well, I better get going," David soon said. "Before Leroy calls and yells at me. He's gonna yell at me either way, but might as well cushion the blow while I still have the chance." he then added with a joking smirk.</p><p>"Alright, have a good day." Mary Margaret smiled to David, kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Thanks, you too," David smiled before he kissed her back, then hugged and kissed Katie next. "Be good."</p><p>"Okay." Katie said softly as she hugged him and kissed his cheek in a daughterly way.</p><p>"I'll tell him you said hi." David smiled as he soon nodded at them and went to walk out the door.</p><p>"Oh, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Killian teased.</p><p>"Argh..." David groaned as he was never going to live that down, though he shook his head with a small smirk. "Maybe later, Killian."</p><p>"No~" Katie huffed and then kissed Killian. "Myself and Edward will be doing the only kissing of Killian." she said.</p><p>Killian blinked with wide eyes before smirking and yelped a little. Edward looked like he was about to kiss Killian before pulling back playfully as he didn't just to mess around a little.</p><p>"Grow up... This isn't Neverland," David smirked before he then walked off to get to work. "See ya."</p><p>Mary Margaret and Katie both waved.</p><p>"Well... I guess I better get going too," Killian shrugged at himself. "Hopefully soon we'll be able to take in Felix."</p><p>"Can you warn him, so he won't be too scared or shocked when he sees me?" Katie requested softly.</p><p>"Oh, of course," Killian nodded. "I just hope he doesn't overreact."</p><p>Katie bit her lip to that and gave a small nod.</p><p>"We'll work our way through it," Killian smiled warmly. "I promise."</p><p>Katie gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Killian." she said softly.</p><p>"Love you more, Katie~" Killian whispered as he kissed her back.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and lovingly.</p><p>"Mind if I help you out a little?" Edward asked Katie. "I'll try not to be a pain though."</p><p>"I'd like that." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"Just let me know what I can do." Edward smiled back.</p><p>"I'm going to be around here all day, preparing for tomorrow." Mary Margaret told them.</p><p>"Shall we go for a walk so we can take the dog for a walk?" Katie playfully smirked.</p><p>Edward then nodded to Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Take the dog for a walk?" Killian asked. "...What're you thinking?" he then asked with a sly smirk.</p><p>Katie just smirked, gave her mom a hug and then looked to Killian. "Let me just get my shoes and jacket and I'll show you and Edward when we get outside~" she told him.</p><p>"...All right." Killian nodded.</p><p>"Don't take too long~" Edward whispered cheekily.</p><p>"Edward, I want you to come too~" Katie chuckled.</p><p>"For help? Because I was just going to do that unless it bothered you." Edward replied.</p><p>"I plan on wearing my boots, but it'll be hard to tie them with one hand." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Then please, allow me." Edward nodded as he bowed to her like a perfect gentleman.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile as she grabbed her jacket and got him to help with her boots.</p><p>Edward had Katie sit down and soon began to slide on the boots for her like Cinderella and her glass slipper and soon tied up the boots good and tight with one at a time. "Is that too tight?" he then asked, just to check, hoping it wouldn't be, or not too loose.</p><p>Katie wiggled her feet in them to test it. "It's fine." she smiled as she stood up then.</p><p>"Good," Edward smiled and nodded as he offered her his arm. "Let's go explore and walk the dog~"</p><p>Katie slipped her arm in his and then walked out with him and Killian. Once they were outside she summoned Cerberus, mentally informing the demon dog he wasn't to chase people or cars. Cerberus pouted about the no chasing rule, but abided to the rules while walking with Katie, Edward, and Killian.</p><hr/><p>"There's a good... Erm... Some good... Uh... Boys..." Killian said as they walked along before he looked across the street towards Granny's Inn, rubbing his eyes as he did a double-take.</p><p>"You okay?" Edward asked him.</p><p>"I just... I thought I saw someone I knew," Killian said before shrugging. "It's probably nothing."</p><p>Katie moved to hug her Cerberus. "Good boys." she cooed quietly, though glanced to Killian.</p><p>Killian shrugged before smiling warmly at Katie. Cerberus then gave her a lick in response to the hug, covering her in drool. Katie chuckled a little but used her magic to clean the drool off.</p><hr/><p>Gold came to wake up Cherry. Cherry hugged herself in her sleep as she was on her side, nuzzling her face into her pillow a little.</p><p>"Cherry, wakey-wakey." Gold said as he gently shook her shoulder.</p><p>"10 more minutes..." Cherry grumbled groggily.</p><p>"No, you wanted up early, this is that time~" Gold told her.</p><p>Cherry groaned as she turned over, trying to tune him out. "Okay, I'm getting out of bed right now." she then said to make him leave the room, though she didn't seem to be moving anything but her mouth.</p><p>Gold straightened up and looked down at her.</p><p>Cherry tried to go back to sleep before she soon tossed and turned, unable to ignore his cold stare even without looking at him to see that he was there. "All right, I'm up!" she then whined before she got out of bed, shoving off the comforter and crossed her arms. "Poor loser..." she then muttered at him as she stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom.</p><p>Gold then left her to get ready. Cherry soon sent a quick text to Ruby and Dorothy to say that she was on her way as she got ready in the bathroom. Ruby replied that they would be ready. Cherry nodded as she sent a "thumbs up" back in response to that and soon grabbed a banana and nibbled on it on her way out the house after getting dressed and freshened up to go and bring Aurelia back home. Gold was making breakfast. Belle soon snuck up right behind him, hugging him by the waist as she rested her chin against his shoulder.</p><p>"Good morning, dearie~" Gold greeted.</p><p>"Morning," Belle smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Sleep well?"</p><p>"Very well when I got to sleep." Gold nodded.</p><p>"You didn't have trouble, did you?" Belle asked in concern.</p><p>Gold shook his head. Belle kissed him again and decided to get the plates and silverware ready as well as the glasses at the table while he tended to breakfast. Ruby had gotten Aurelia prepared for Cherry to pick her up. Aurelia cooed as she looked up at Ruby, nibbling on her fingertips. Cherry was almost there, tossing her banana peel into a trashcan that was by the park as she nearly made it to the front steps of the Gale-Lucas household.</p><hr/><p>Ruby smiled and picked up Aurelia to give her a cuddle. "Mama is coming to collect you~" she cooed.</p><p>Aurelia soon tried to nibble on Ruby's hair next.</p><p>"Hair is not for eating, Aurie~..." Cherry called, cooing and lightly scolding as she made her way over.</p><p>Ruby smiled. "Morning, Cherry." she greeted warmly.</p><p>"Morning, Ruby," Cherry replied with a small yawn. "Oh... 'Scuse me."</p><p>"Good to see you." Dorothy smiled as Aurelia began to reach out for her.</p><p>"She wasn't too much trouble, was she?" Cherry asked, holding out her arms to hold Aurelia then.</p><p>"Not at all." Ruby handed Aurelia over.</p><p>"She's a little angel." Dorothy added.</p><p>"Thanks so much, you guys," Cherry nodded as she took a hold of Aurelia. "I missed her too a little." she then added bashfully.</p><p>"It's okay if you missed her a lot." Ruby smiled softly.</p><p>"I try to be a good mama," Cherry nodded as she held onto Aurelia protectively before setting her gently and securely down into her stroller. "Thanks so much to both you and Dorothy."</p><p>"It's no problem at all." Ruby assured her with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you so much," Cherry smiled back softly as she got Aurelia settled in. "What do I owe you?"</p><p>"How about all of your diamonds and money?" Dorothy smirked playfully.</p><p>"Nice try, Robin Hood." Cherry smirked back.</p><p>Ruby chuckled softly to that, though it was a bit softer than normal.</p><p>"See you later," Cherry told them as she went to go, pushing the stroller before she heard whimpering. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" she then asked with a small frown as she stopped the stroller and knelt beside it.</p><p>Aurelia whimpered as she reached out so Cherry tried to give her her bottle and pacifier, though that didn't seem to be it.</p><p>"Did you change her yet?" Cherry asked Ruby and Dorothy.</p><p>"Yes, we did." Ruby told her.</p><p>"I hpe that she's not sick," Cherry frowned as Aurelia reached out, nearly crying. "What is it, honey? Tell Mama..."</p><p>Ashley was soon walking by in front of the house, holding Alexandra's hand as the girl dragged a doll behind her.</p><p>"Maybe she wants a doll?" Ruby suggested as she followed Aurelia's gaze.</p><p>"A doll?" Cherry replied as Aurelia soon had tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Does she have one?" Dorothy asked.</p><p>"Oh... Surely she does back home," Cherry replied as she tried to think about it. "Rumple always makes sure she has all of the toys that she desires like her bunny, but... I guess I'll check her toy collection back home."</p><p>Ruby nodded.</p><p>"Thanks again," Cherry told them as she strolled Aurelia back home. "Oh, sweetie, please don't cry..." she then said, sounding exhausted and depressed as the baby girl whimpered and cried. "We'll be back home with Other Mama and Papa soon~"</p><p>Dorothy soon went back inside with Ruby. Ruby glanced back at Cherry for one more moment then entered with Dorothy.</p><hr/><p>It was a bit of a dreadful walk back home.</p><p>"PLEEEASE stop crying..." Cherry begged as Aurelia was still upset before they made it to the front door and she made the bottle and bunny toy float in the air to entertain her. "Look, I'm laughing? See?! Hahahahaha! Oh, pleeease..." she then shivered worriedly.</p><p>"I think Cherry's back." Belle said to her husband from the kitchen table.</p><p>Gold nodded. "You grab Cherry's plate, dearie, I'll go collect Aurelia from her." he suggested.</p><p>Belle nodded to him as she soon went to do as he asked. Cherry soon ended up crying on the ground as Aurelia cried in her stroller.</p><p>"Go inside, dearie, breakfast is ready for you." Gold told Cherry softly as he scooped up Aurelia.</p><p>Cherry soon looked up at him as she wiped her eyes, sniffling a bit as she went to go inside the house. Aurelia continued to whine and fuss, even in his hold as she tried to reach out with her grabby little hands.</p><p>Gold looked down to Aurelia in his arms. "Now, now, stop your tears little one~" he cooed.</p><p>Aurelia babbled as she whined, reaching out more, almost like she was trying to get out of his arms to escape and go get something on her own.</p><p>"No, dearie~" Gold told her calmly, as he walked back inside with her. "Crying and reaching won't get you what it is you want~" he told her.</p><p>Aurelia pouted and whimpered at him.</p><p>Cherry looked a little bit better once she ate up her breakfast, enjoying it very much. "So much better than the banana..." she said to herself in between bites.</p><p>"Now, simmer down sweet one, Papa will try and help, but you have to stop crying~" Gold told Aurelia as he gently swayed with her.</p><p>Aurelia pouted before she soon calmed down and looked up at him with her big blue-gray eyes as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.</p><p>"Thank goodness..." Cherry sighed in relief once Aurelia settled down. "She was fine a minute ago when I picked her up from Dorothy and Ruby."</p><p>"Well, she obviously wants something~" Gold noted as he continued to sway just a little more.</p><p>Cherry then gulped down her apple juice from the glass. "Ruby thinks that she wants a doll," she then said to him. "I tried to make her one out of magic, but it didn't work."</p><p>Aurelia had a bit of a stoic frown on her face with tear-stained eyes, but luckily didn't cry that time.</p><p>"Ah, yes, dolls are rather tricky to make out of nothing, even with the use of magic..." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Shit!" Cherry complained. "I can't even give my own daughter a stupid doll!" she then cupped her mouth nervously.</p><p>"Soo... Pit..." Aurelia babbled suddenly.</p><p>"No, no, no, Mother didn't say stupid..." Cherry waved her arms frantically with a nervous smile.</p><p>"It was the first word I was more worried about." Gold frowned.</p><p>"I am sorry..." Cherry said as she tried to keep calm. "...Looks like we have to shop for a doll..."</p><p>Aurelia suddenly began to look upset again.</p><p>"Ah, ah~" Gold cooed, gently warning.</p><p>Cherry soon continued to eat up her breakfast until she was down and went to put her plate in the sink.</p><p>Belle came by, kissing all three on the cheek as she grabbed her coat. "Oh... Sweetie... Are you all right?" she then asked Aurelia.</p><p>Aurelia whimpered and sniffled.</p><p>"We'll be sorting her out." Gold assured Belle.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Belle asked softly.</p><p>"I could just stay home with her," Cherry shrugged. "Besides, Belle, you work in a library."</p><p>"I'll take Aurelia with me." Gold said.</p><p>Cherry looked between the two then, tapping her knuckles.</p><p>"All right, just be good," Belle smiled, kissing his cheek again before cooing to Aurelia. "Be good for Papa~"</p><p>Aurelia pouted and whimpered.</p><p>"Why doesn't Cherry come to the library then she can grab some lunch and bring me some too and spend the rest of the day at the shop?" Gold suggested.</p><p>"Oh," Belle gave a small smile. "...What do you think, Cherry?" she then asked, deciding not to answer for the younger one.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't mind?" Cherry asked him. "Especially since she's extra fussy today?"</p><p>"I don't mind at all." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Besides, it'll be quiet and a bit peaceful at the library," Belle smiled softly at Cherry. "You can unwind a little."</p><p>"...Sounds promising..." Cherry had to admit. "I suppose I could do that, take a little break... Then once I come to the shop, I should feel a little bit better."</p><p>Gold nodded.</p><p>"...Okay," Cherry then said as she went to get her coat then. "Just give me a minute, Belle."</p><p>Belle smiled softly and warmly then. Gold gently cradled Aurelia.</p><p>"Good luck." Belle told her husband.</p><p>Aurelia sniffled and looked ready to cry, beginning to make the sound.</p><p>"Stop." Cherry frowned firmly so that Aurelia would learn not to cry just to get her eventual dolly.</p><p>"Papa told you, crying won't make you get everything what you want, sweet one~" Gold told Aurelia.</p><p>Aurelia seemed to pout and cross her arms after she gave up on crying.</p><p>"Did that just...? ...No, of course not," Cherry muttered before shaking her head. "See you later." she then told him as she went to go with Belle over to the library for the morning.</p><p>Gold waved Aurelia's hand like she was saying goodbye.</p><p>"Bye-Bye." Cherry told Aurelia.</p><p>Belle smiled as she walked with Cherry over to the library. Aurelia stared blankly at the two women before glancing over at her hand. Gold chuckled to that. The door soon shut, leaving the man and baby alone together. Aurelia looked up at him with wide eyes as she nibbled on her fingertips again.</p><p>"Well, shall we set up so you can come to work with Papa?" Gold asked.</p><p>Aurelia soon seemed to blow raspberries at him, covering his face with spit.</p><p>"Looks like we have to work on your work ethic." Gold chuckled as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.</p><p>Aurelia kept her tongue out as she crossed her eyes while trying to look at it. Gold chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>Aurelia lightly babbled while tugging on his tie a bit. "Moo..." she then told him, trying to say "move".</p><p>"Ah, yes, let us get on with it." Gold nodded as he took Aurelia so he could get her baby bag all stocked so he could take her to work.</p><p>Aurelia had a small smirk on her face as she tugged on his tie while making him move, thinking she was able to control him. Gold soon had her bag packed, her strapped into the stroller and then headed off to his shop. Aurelia soon looked around, quietly cooing as she saw the various people they passed along the way. Luckily, she was quiet for the most part, though she still wanted a new doll.</p><hr/><p>"Heh... Now that's what I call walking the dog..." Archie smiled nervously as he was walking Pongo.</p><p>Pongo hid behind his master, feeling nervous around Cerberus suddenly.</p><p>"Ah... The cricket..." Edward noted.</p><p>"Dr. Archie Hopper around here, mate." Killian reminded him.</p><p>Katie shyly hid her face in Cerberus' fur, feeling a bit nervous herself around Archie due to how she looked now.</p><p>"I'll let you mind your own business, but I have so many questions." Archie commented.</p><p>"We'll answer them later." Edward decided.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm in a rush anyway... Good seeing you all though," Archie nodded as he went to take Pongo out. "Come on, boy, don't feel scared..."</p><p>Katie bit her lip, sheepishly re-turning back around. Archie and Pongo soon took off back down the street.</p><p>"You all right, dear?" Killian asked Katie, seeing she was a little bashful about how she looked now.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know what happened... I just got nervous about him seeing me with only one eye and it bandaged..." Katie apologized softly.</p><p>"It's all right," Killian reassured softly. "It took me a while to get used to my missing hand and replacing it with a hook. I felt pretty discouraged about it for a while... Though... You probably wouldn't guess that with how dark I could get at times, especially when they could just look at my devilishly handsome smile." he then added with a smirk to help comfort her.</p><p>Edward playfully rolled his eyes from that. Katie gave a small smile to that, luckily it did comfort her a little, though she felt bad Killian felt bad at that time.</p><p>"You had your feelings hurt?" Edward asked Killian, a bit surprised.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Killian replied bashfully. "I have feelings, you know... Don't you?"</p><p>"Yes... I do..." Edward nodded. "I suppose I can understand that."</p><p>"Well, who cares about others, I love you both, and if they don't like you then it's their loss." Katie said with a decisive nod.</p><p>Cerberus soon seemed to nod, agreeing with Katie on all three accounts.</p><p>"Looks like Cerberus thinks so too." Edward smiled softly.</p><p>"Thank you, Katie," Killian smiled at the young woman. "I only wish we could voyage together... Perhaps on our honeymoon~"</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "A trip on the sea sounds lovely." she did say softly.</p><p>"So, would you like that for our honeymoon?" Killian smiled back.</p><p>Katie gave a nod and small, but sincere smile. Killian smiled back eagerly then.</p><p>"I don't know what I could do, but I'd like to help out with the wedding if that's an option," Edward spoke up. "If I can be apart of this family of course."</p><p>Katie smiled softly. "That would be wonderful," she told him. She blushed slightly but smiled a little as an idea came to her. "You know I love both of you, right?" she asked softly.</p><p>"You've made that pretty clear, yes." Edward smiled and nodded.</p><p>"We love you too... Very, very much..." Killian added. "And I won't let anything ever change that."</p><p>"Well, I was thinking... I can't marry both of you in a normal ceremony, so I was thinking that maybe... Killian and I could have a more traditional wedding and Edward and I do a handfasting wedding too..? So that way I can honestly belong to both of you." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Handfasting? ...I think I've read about that somewhere..." Edward replied. "It can be private sometimes."</p><p>Killian loved the idea for him and Katie so far at first, though he looked curious of the handfasting. "That sounds... Unique and interesting," he then had to admit. "I just hope that doesn't overwhelm us with extra planning."</p><p>"It's more simple, all we'd need for a handfasting is the cord, someone to preside and a couple of witnesses." Katie said.</p><p>"I don't know for sure if he'd be up for it, but I suppose Dr. Hopper could preside?" Killian suggested. "Also, no doubt that Bear will want to witness."</p><p>Katie had nodded.</p><p>"Does your father need to walk you down the aisle?" Edward asked Katie then.</p><p>"For a handfasting?" Katie asked him, as they were on their way to grab some lunch and on that note, Cereberus was once again a tattoo on her back.</p><p>"Yes." Edward nodded.</p><p>"He doesn't have to, but it would be a nice touch." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"All right then." Edward smiled back and nodded.</p><p>Katie leaned her head against his arm.</p><p>"Well, I better run off back to my ship," Killian suggested. "It's almost lunch time and I have some personal duties to attend to."</p><p>"Oh, very well then." Edward nodded calmly.</p><p>Katie moved over and gave him a hug. "We'll see you later, Babe." she half-smirked to Killian.</p><p>"See you later, dear." Killian nodded as he soon hugged her right back with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Have a safe visit, Babe." Edward added playfully.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be safe, Honey~" Katie grinned.</p><p>"See you later then." Killian smirked as he walked off then.</p><p>Edward nodded as he then put his arm around Katie once it was just the two of them then. Katie sighed softly and leaned more into Edward after he put his arm around her.</p><p>"Stroll through the park?" Edward offered to Katie.</p><p>Katie looked thoughtful a moment then nodded. "Sounds nice." she smiled.</p><p>Edward smiled back. "Shall we?" he then suggested, about now. "Unless you want to wait?"</p><p>Katie nodded with a soft smile. Edward smiled back and soon went to escort her to the park</p><hr/><p>Around lunchtime, Gold was taking a break and feeding Aurelia a bottle for her lunch.</p><p>"I'll meet up with you in a bit, Belle, you know the policy," Cherry said as she left the library. "See you at Granny's shortly with Rumpy." she then added as she made way down the street then, looking more relaxed and peaceful now.</p><p>"Rumpy? ...Could it be... Rumple?" A woman asked herself as she came out the door of Granny's Inn before seeing Cherry and decided to follow her.</p><p>Aurelia's tiny hands grasped the bottle as she gently suckled while looking up at him. Gold smiled warmly to Aurelia as she fed. The door soon opened and Cherry ducked low to the floor and crawled across the floor so that he wouldn't see her, though the woman from behind caught the door and went to step inside and she gasped, looking wide-eyed once she saw Gold.</p><p>Gold turned around at hearing the gasp, and his eyes widened just a little. "Milah?!" he asked in shock.</p><p>Aurelia slowly closed her eyes as she suckled nonchalantly.</p><p>"Rumple..." The dark-haired woman greeted once she saw him. "...You made it out of the Underworld, I see. I thought you had died."</p><p>"No, we were just fetching a friend." Gold said as he continued to feed Aurelia and holding her closely protectively.</p><p>"I see..." The woman named Milah replied.</p><p>Cherry soon slowly stood up, looking unimpressed with Milah, narrowing her eyes as something instinctively told her about not wanting to like her.</p><p>"Is this her?" Milah asked once she saw Cherry before looking curious around Aurelia just as much.</p><p>"...Who's this Jezabel?" Cherry rolled her eyes firmly.</p><p>"This is Milah, my ex-wife," Gold said, turning just enough to block Aurelia from Milah's view. "The woman who ran off to go to the pirate who's now engaged to young Ms. Nolan who left her baby behind..." he added.</p><p>"Oh, REALLY?" Cherry replied as she faced Milah. "So <em>you're</em> the infamous Banshee who just left Rumple to go off with Killian leaving him alone with your son because you were bored?"</p><p>"Oh, Rumple, don't exaggerate like a drama queen," Milah rolled her eyes. "And who are you supposed to be?"</p><p>Aurelia whimpered quietly after she was done with her milk as she began to get upset again.</p><p>"Oh... Well... Heh..." Cherry smirked boastfully as she pointed at herself. "I'm a bedmate of his actually... We like to roleplay sometimes~"</p><p>"Actually she's the chosen one of Belle and myself as our lover." Gold said firmly, not going to let even Cherry herself downplay what she was to him and Belle.</p><p>Cherry blushed a little.</p><p>"Oh?" Milah replied firmly. "She's merely a child... What makes you think she's good lover material?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?!" Cherry glared with her hands on her hips, unintentionally becoming louder as she was suddenly angry.</p><p>Aurelia soon began to whimper and cry from that.</p><p>"Oh, great... Now look at what you did!" Cherry glared as Aurelia cried. "You upset my daughter!"</p><p>"Your <em>what</em>?!" Milah then asked.</p><p>"Actually she is much more satisfying than you were." Gold said and tried gently rocking Aurelia to soothe her.</p><p>Aurelia continued to cry a bit.</p><p>"I think you better leave," Cherry glared at Milah before shoving her back. "If you know what's good for you."</p><p>"Oh, you did not just touch me," Milah glared back as Cherry began to grit her teeth and breathe heavily, feeling more and more angered and annoyed of this woman's presence. "I am not leaving until I get more answers. How could you do this to me, Rumple? This girl is obviously way too young for you... Now that I'm out of the Underworld, maybe we can make amends... I'll be an even better mother..." she then said, hoping to reach out to Aurelia.</p><p>Gold stepped back away from Milah. "You will not touch my daughter and Cherry is a hundred times the woman you were, dearie." he told the woman.</p><p>Milah glared and growled as Cherry began to blush from the compliments.</p><p>"I think we should take this outside," Cherry grinned, though a bit darkly towards Milah, backing the woman up away from the store and out the door. "Rumple, give us a minute, please?~" she then said to him as she approached Milah and looked a bit demented. "I think it's time you learned, Gold is MY color~" she then told the woman. "Congratulations on at least making it out of The Underworld."</p><p>Gold nodded and took Aurelia to the back so she could take a nap.</p><hr/><p>Some people who were on their way to lunch or happened to be out in the middle of the afternoon began to gather around to watch Cherry and Milah as they got into a very tight and firm argument and even got into physical fighting.</p><p>"You hurt Rumple... You left him and your son... Everything was all your fault and all you could do was blame him... You make me sick..." Cherry glared.</p><p>"You can't talk to me like this!" Milah glared back before she cried out. "RUMPLE!"</p><p>"MILAH!" Cherry retorted as she unintentionally shot out her hand and magic fired from her fingertips.</p><p>Milah screamed and it soon died out as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and when the smoke cleared, all that was left of what looked like a Barbie doll version of the woman. Cherry stood over the doll, looking wide-eyed and shocked with herself before she deeply exhaled, standing her ground. Aurelia began to fall asleep and quietly whimpered until the store door soon opened, jingling the little bells in the process.</p><p>"Shh, my little dove, everything will be fine~" Gold said softly, as he stroked her cheek softly.</p><hr/><p>Edward soon began to look curious of the incoming crowd who murmured to each other over what they just saw and just shrugged at it unless Katie wanted to find out what had happened. Katie did make her way curiously over with Edward.</p><p>Edward smiled at her, keeping a close watch and eye on her. "I wonder what happened?" he then pondered. "Probably not that important."</p><p>"That's outside Mr. Gold's shop... Should we pop our heads in to check everything is okay?" Katie said and suggested.</p><p>"Just to make sure," Edward replied. "I'm sure whatever it is, he can handle it, but let's check."</p><p>Katie nodded and walked to the shop with him. Edward soon went to get the door open for them, but he waited at first as he could see that Cherry was about to give Gold something. Katie looked up at him to that, but was slightly smiling still.</p><p>"They seem to be talking right now," Edward told Katie. "I don't want to interrupt and be rude."</p><p>Katie nodded.</p><hr/><p>Aurelia soon quieted down as she drifted off into a deep slumber.</p><p>"Erm... Ready to go to lunch?" Cherry asked Gold with her hands behind her back.</p><p>"I thought you would have a girls' lunch with Belle and bring me back something." Gold chuckled.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that you won't have to worry about Milah anymore," Cherry replied bashfully as she kept her hands behind her back. "Take very good care of Aurelia... I think she's a Papa's Girl."</p><p>"What is that behind your back, dearie?" Gold then asked as he came over to check her for any wounds from fighting with Milah.</p><p>"Oh, uh, don't worry about it," Cherry smiled innocently as she stepped back away from him, only slightly bruised, but nothing too severe. "Unless you really wanna see it~"</p><p>"I would prefer it..." Gold told her, though he allowed her to step back, though he wanted to heal the bruises.</p><p>"Heal me first, then I'll tell ya~" Cherry smirked coolly.</p><p>Gold smirked back and waved his hand over her to get rid of the bruises.</p><p>Cherry soon looked around and grinned bashfully. "Thank you~" she then said before she paused. "...Just so I know... Milah doesn't have any family around here, does she?" she then asked, just to make sure. "You don't count."</p><p>"No, not anymore," Gold said softly. "The only one who might care a little if something else happened to her is the pirate." he told her.</p><p>"...Very well," Cherry nodded before looking over at the baby girl. "Aurelia? Aurelia~..." she called gently.</p><p>Aurelia lightly whined and suddenly woke up, cooing quietly.</p><p>"A new dolly!" Cherry beamed as she took out what she had behind her back.</p><p>Aurelia let out a high-pitched squeal as she suddenly reached out and grasped the doll, hugging it right away and drooling all over it as Cherry began to smirk fiendishly.</p><p>"...Is that Milah?" Gold asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>Cherry's smirk soon formed into a bit of a sick, twisted grin on her face, not verbally answering him.</p><p>"Well, I can't say I'm upset..." Gold then smirked with a shrug.</p><p>Katie nodded to Edward then, thinking it would be best now. Aurelia began to nibble on the doll's head now, leaving drool all over the place.</p><p>"Well, I better meet Belle for lunch," Cherry replied to him. "Take very good care of her... You want your favorite sandwich back?"</p><p>"Yes please, dearie." Gold nodded.</p><p>Katie entered the shop with Edward then. "Hello?" she called out softly.</p><p>Cherry then went to turn around before blinking in surprise.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt," Edward smiled. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Aurelia soon looked over to Katie and Edward as she nibbled on her doll's head.</p><p>"We saw a crowd outside." Katie added.</p><p>"Yes, everything is fine." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Oh, that? It was nothing," Cherry replied. "I was just getting a doll for my daughter."</p><p>"Oh?" Edward asked.</p><p>Cherry simply nodded as Aurelia drooled while looking over at Katie and Edward with her blank and wide eyes.</p><p>"Well, we're glad everything is alright, we just wanted to make sure you were alright." Katie gave a small smile. She was standing in a way so Aurelia couldn't see her bandages in case that set her crying.</p><p>"Let's just say 'Ding-Dong' to a certain wicked witch." Cherry smirked.</p><p>Edward simply nodded, not sure what to make of that.</p><p>"I'm on my way to lunch with Belle," Cherry then said. "Have you guys eaten yet?"</p><p>"Not yet." Katie admitted, though gave a small smile to Cherry's joke.</p><p>"I could eat." Edward added.</p><p>"We're going to lunch," Cherry told Gold. "See you a little later then?"</p><p>"See you later, dearie," Gold nodded and gave her a small smile. "Oh, yes, and if you come back Miss Nolan, I'll have a little something prepared for you." he informed.</p><p>"Aww... Goldibear~" Cherry cooed at his generosity which then made Edward snicker. "Oops..." she then face-palmed herself and slapped herself on the wrist.</p><p>Gold closed his eyes a moment, then shook his head. "Repeat that, Hyde and you'll need to <em>hide</em> before I kill you." he said, only half-joking.</p><p>Edward soon began to laugh before his eyes widened a bit. "...Really?" he then asked, a bit cautious.</p><p>"Yes, really." Gold told him.</p><p>"Heh... Well, in that case, I better watch my back." Edward grinned nervously then.</p><p>"Yes, I think you should," Cherry smirked before looking over at her friend. "Sup, Kat?"</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "Alright, thank you," she said softly.</p><p>"Go on to lunch now," Gold advised.</p><p>"Good." Cherry nodded.</p><p>"Yes, very well," Edward nodded as he faced Cherry and Katie. "Come along, ladies."</p><p>"Buh... Bee..." Aurelia babbled to them as she hugged her new dolly.</p><p>"Yes, Bye-Bye." Gold nodded, to help Aurelia.</p><p>"Bye bye~" Katie waved with her good side before leaving with Edward and Cherry.</p><p>"Buh... Bee..." Aurelia continued. "Buh Bee!"</p><p>Cherry waved as well as she went out the door with Edward and Katie and they went straight to the diner together where Belle was waiting at the usual table, giving drink orders already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Love Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does Ursula know she's a grandmother yet or have you not told her yet?" Edward asked Cherry.</p><p>"...Yes." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"She does." Katie nodded softly.</p><p>"I see," Edward replied. "Maybe you could let Aurelia spend some time with her."</p><p>"We'll see, Edward," Cherry said to him. "I'm still trying to adjust, but... So far I like Mama a lot better than Papa."</p><p>Katie rubbed her upper arm a little. Ruby came to take their orders. Edward decided to have a fish sandwich after being warned to avoid the meatloaf at all costs. Cherry ordered some Chicken Parm while Belle had half a sandwich with some chicken soup. Katie chose a plain cheeseburger, with fries.</p><p>"Thanks again, Ruby." Cherry nodded her head at the waitress.</p><p>Ruby smiled and went off to fetch the food.</p><p>"She seems nice." Edward commented.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. Edward sipped his tea, feeling a little nervous and awkward to make conversation as he wasn't fully sure how to despite his big, tough, and broody appearance, he seemed a bit shy and scared on the inside like a young boy on a first date.</p><p>Katie sipped her own hot chocolate. "So, lovely day today, right?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Ah, yes, very lovely," Edward nodded. "I enjoy days like this... Especially sitting outside under a tree with a notebook... Helps inspire me for some original poetry."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that. "Do you have a good notebook and pen?" she asked him softly.</p><p>"Heh... I don't think it's that good if I'm writing the poetry, but yes..." Edward chuckled bashfully. "Yes, I do."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that and nodded.</p><p>"You can read some of them if you'd like, but I have to admit, they're not very good." Edward smiled bashfully.</p><p>"I'd love it, maybe we could go and sit in the park after lunch and you could read a couple to me?" Katie suggested with a warm smile.</p><p>"Hmm... All right... I'd just need to visit my cabin first," Edward then nodded, looking bashful still. "Deal?"</p><p>Katie nodded with a warm smile. "Sounds good." she told him.</p><p>"Do you have poems yourself?" Edward then asked curiously.</p><p>"Of my own? Not really, though I do have a few I like." Katie admitted warmly.</p><p>"Then maybe you could share those too while I share you my poems." Edward offered.</p><p>Katie gave a nod. "Sounds like a date." she winked.</p><p>"Sounds great by me," Edward beamed then. "I'm so excited~"</p><p>Katie smiled warmly, her cheeks flushing. Edward smiled back as they had a strong connection together and it looked like this was going to be a happy ending, but not before it would end up as a happy beginning of course. Katie took one of his hands in her one and squeezed it warmly.</p><p>Edward smiled fondly as he looked her in the eye. "I'm glad that we found each other, Katie." he then said softly and warmly sincere.</p><p>"While it may not have been under the best circumstances I am glad we found each other too, Edward." Katie assured him softly with a smile.</p><hr/><p>A week passed and Gold had managed to make a potion to heal Katie's wounds so they wouldn't have to be bandaged anymore and had even given her a pretty eyepatch to cover her eyeless eye. The whole main group was informed of Hades' forced deal upon Katie. Katie herself was sitting, looking thoughtfully into the distance as she held a book she had borrowed from the library though found herself unable to concentrate on it. Edward beamed before giving her a peck on the cheek as they shared smiles with each other. Felix was getting settled, it took him a while to adjust to Katie's new makeover which was brought on against her own free will and he soon got used to it, though he just wished he could've helped make things to the way they were before. Katie shook her head clear and stood up, tucking the book into her bag.</p><p>She then decided to see if she could spend some time with Cherry for maybe an hour, then she would go and see Felix. Cherry was a little distracted too, though mostly concerned with what was going on with Katie as she was looking after Aurelia and had Ursula come by to help out and get to know her new granddaughter better while getting to know her better too since Ursula missed her life up until this point. Aurelia was just oblivious as she was just playing with her new doll, never letting it out of her sight and was blissfully unaware of the threats and dangers surrounding her or her new family. Katie shook her head clear and stood up, tucking the book into her bag. She then decided to see if she could spend some time with Cherry for maybe an hour, then she would go and see Felix. Ursula had come over to visit and maybe take Aurelia for an hour or two to spend some time with her granddaughter.</p><p>"You sure you don't mind, Urs--Uh... Hmm...?" Cherry asked Ursula, still trying to get used to calling her some sort of maternal nicknaming as it was hard to adjust to, but decided it would be better than calling her own mother by her first name, even if Emma assured her the same thing used to happen to her.</p><p>Aurelia was shown to be crawling around a bit on the floor, but there were pillows everywhere on the walls and tables placed by Cherry in case she would run and hit her head.</p><p>"You can call me Ursula until you're used to calling me 'Mama' or anything," Ursula said. "And yes, I'm sure, Aurelia and I will have lots of fun~" she smiled.</p><p>Katie soon got to Gold's manor and knocked on the door to see if anyone was in.</p><p>Cherry nodded to the suggestion before looking over. "I... I better get that..." she then said as she heard the door. "Excuse me."</p><p>Aurelia soon rammed her head right into a pillow and giggled as she fell back a little.</p><p>"Be careful, little one~" Ursula softly warned Aurelia, after nodding to Cherry.</p><p>Katie waited patiently for Cherry to come to the door. </p><p>Cherry bit her fist nervously as she saw what Aurelia did and soon took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello..." she then greeted softly.</p><p>Aurelia soon looked up at her grandmother, then looked up on the coffee table, seeing her doll and began to try to reach for her while sitting on the floor, grunting a little. Ursula watched carefully a moment to see what Aurelia would do.</p><p>"Hi, Nee-Bear." Katie smiled a little.</p><p>"Hey, Kat," Cherry replied. "Feels like we never really see each other anymore... You've got Edward and Killian and now I have a baby."</p><p>"And you have Mr. Gold and Belle too..." Katie chuckled a little. "I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come and grab a drink or something, if you're free." she told her.</p><p>"Gee... Drinks... At this hour?" Cherry asked as she looked at the time. "...Heh, I suppose I could spare a few minutes. Lemme just tell the family first."</p><p>"Non-Alcoholic." Katie assured her, but nodded.</p><p>"Oh!" Cherry replied before smiling bashfully. "Still, it sounds great... Excuse me."</p><p>Katie nodded and waited.</p><hr/><p>Aurelia was trying to help herself up off of the floor, grunting as she reached for her doll, though kept falling on her butt.</p><p>"You can do it, Seashell~" Ursula smiled a little.</p><p>Aurelia grunted as she wiggled herself, going to try again then, wiggling and shaking in her legs as she kept trying to get her doll back. Ursula decided to let her try once more then would fetch it if she didn't get it this next time. Aurelia grunted and squealed as she nearly had the doll and soon grabbed Milah instantly and fell back again, though she had the doll in her hand that time and looked excited for herself.</p><p>"Well done, Seashell~" Ursula praised her.</p><p>Aurelia looked up at her as she shook her doll in her hand.</p><p>"Katie wants to get a drink," Cherry said to Ursula and Aurelia. "We'll be back later. If Aurelia cries for any reason, I have a list," she then said, taking out a rather lengthy list of paper that reached and spread to the ground. "She shouldn't need too much."</p><p>Ursula chuckled and nodded. "Off you go." she told her daughter.</p><p>"All right... Have fun..." Cherry nodded. "...Mother will be right back," she then told Aurelia. "Okay? Mother will be back..."</p><p>Aurelia seemed to ignore her as she nibbled on the doll.</p><p>"I might be gone for a real long time, okay?!" Cherry said to her. "...Oh, look, Aurelia. A wolf just chewed off my ankle..." she then began to feel frustrated as Aurelia ignored her. "Aurie?!"</p><p>"She's a baby, she can't really answer you yet." Ursula said softly, as she had read up on that.</p><p>"...I knew that... Well... I'm gonna go then..." Cherry said as she backed up to the door. "See ya..." she then added, grabbing her wallet and soon went out the door with Katie.</p><p>Ursula waved. Katie was waiting for Cherry. Aurelia soon looked up at Ursula then as she drooled all over Milah.</p><hr/><p>"All right, let's go," Cherry said to Katie as she wiped her weary eyes. "...Do I look tired?"</p><p>"A bit, we'll go grab a warm drink and just relax some." Katie smiled softly as she led Cherry along.</p><p>"All right," Cherry nodded as she walked on out with Katie. "I guess I just need to get out of the house for a bit. Seems like it's been a while since it was just you and me."</p><p>Katie nodded. "Yeah, it has been." she said as she walked beside Cherry.</p><p>Cherry gave a small smile as they walked off into town together. "So, how's Felix?" she then asked, trying to make conversation. "Did you guys officially adopt him yet?"</p><p>"Yes, and just this morning the official proof of adoption was delivered," Katie smiled. "He's been ours for a long time now, but now we have the physical proof so no one can claim otherwise." </p><p>"Oh, good," Cherry replied. "I was unsure about the Lost Boys coming back into Storybrooke with us, but... I'm glad you did now," she then said. "I suppose next time I see Felix though, he'll be calling me 'Aunt Cherry'?"</p><p>Katie nodded with a small smile. "At least I hope he does, as you might not be my sister by blood, you are my sister." she told her.</p><p>"I try anyway~..." Cherry replied.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and soon they were at Granny's. "Shall we sit in or grab the drinks and head to the park?" she asked her.</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe we could sit inside for a little bit," Cherry replied. "Relax with the drinks... Then probably head over to the park afterward."</p><p>Katie gave a nod. "Alright." she smiled. She then opened the door so they could both go inside.</p><p>Cherry smiled back as she went inside.</p><p>"Hello there, girls," Granny greeted. "Can I interest you in some lasagna?"</p><p>"No thanks, Granny, we're just here for a couple of drinks." Katie said softly with a small smile.</p><p>"All right, what would you like to drink?" Granny asked then.</p><p>"Eh... I think I'll take a white hot chocolate," Cherry decided. "It's pretty good and relaxing, especially on a day like today."</p><p>"I'll take a one of those too please." Katie smiled.</p><p>"All right, just give me a few minutes." Granny nodded as she soon went off to fill out those orders.</p><p>"Thanks." Cherry said as she went to sit and wait with Katie.</p><p>Katie sat down too, giving a small smile.</p><p>"...I like your eyepatch." Cherry said politely.</p><p>"Thanks, it's the one Mr. Gold got me," Katie said with a small smile. "I wanted to show his appreciation for letting you both adopt Aurelia."</p><p>"Maybe we should do something special with the guys to help them become friends..." Cherry said bashfully as she pushed back her glasses. "Rumbelle and I are doing movie nights if you're ever interested and Edward can come too if you would desire."</p><p>"A movie night with some of my favorite people? Count me in~" Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"We'll talk about some movies then," Cherry nodded and clapped her hands. "Also... Aurelia may or may not join us... I know Ruby and Dorothy are great babysitters and I don't mind it when she's gone for a while, but... I also miss her a lot whenever we're separated... I suppose that's natural though as a mother, right?" she then asked, hoping that she didn't sound selfish.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "I'm so glad you managed to bond with her." she added with a soft smile.</p><p>"I'm pretty impressed with myself too," Cherry nodded. "Usually you're the one who wants to be a mama," she then smirked. "Though I guess you will be pretty soon."</p><p>Granny soon came back with their cups, smiling warmly as she walked off to let them enjoy it.</p><p>"Thank you, Granny," Katie smiled to the woman. She then nodded to Cherry with a small smile. "Hopefully twice more at least." she whispered with a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks," Cherry added as Granny left them to it before she looked back at Katie playfully. "You wanna have Killian/Edward babies?" she then smirked.</p><p>Katie blushed but her smile gave away the affirmative answer which she tried to hide behind taking a sip of her drink. "Hot, hot..." she muttered, having forgotten to blow on the liquid to cool it a little, fanning her lips a second after carefully putting her cup down.</p><p>Cherry couldn't help but chuckle playfully as she lifted up her own mug and began to blow a bit before she took a sip, burying her face a bit in whipped cream. "You might wanna try to blow on that first, Kat~" she then teased.</p><p>"You distracted me~" Katie huffed playfully, though did blow on the drink before taking another sip carefully. "And you might need a napkin." she smirked.</p><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes playfully from the "distraction" excuse before glancing over. "Oh?" she then asked before she touched her face and gasped before she giggled sheepishly and wiped down her face with a napkin. "Yeah, well... You're a Jabberwocky." she then playfully bantered.</p><p>"You're a Bandersnatch." Katie retorted a little with a quiet giggle.</p><p>"Oh, how dare you?" Cherry playfully gasped before smirking. "Spindle Shanks."</p><p>Katie gave a smirk to that, but continued to sip at her hot chocolate.</p><p>"Ah... I feel lke I needed this hot chocolate for a long time," Cherry sighed and chuckled. "I wish I could replace my blood with it."</p><p>"I'll call the doctor for you." Granny teased.</p><p>Katie gave a small chuckle to that. Granny smirked as she went into her kitchen as they bonded together.</p><p>"So, whenever it's good with you, Killian, and maybe Edward, I'd like to come by for dinner and maybe bond with Felix a little," Cherry said. "He seems like a sweet kid after you took him in as your son."</p><p>"He is a sweet boy." Katie nodded with a warm smile.</p><p>"Mama's Boy?" Cherry guessed. "Should be with you in charge."</p><p>Katie blushed a little to that. "I guess you could say that~" she smiled a little though.</p><p>"Just remember, if I ever have to babysit, I'll try my best," Cherry replied. "I'm already managing the best I can with Aurelia... But Grand-Octomama is watching her right now."</p><p>Katie nodded and chuckled a little. "'Grand-Octomama'~" she smiled in amusement.</p><p>"I feel bad for calling her by her name and not 'Mama' sometimes when we talk... Maybe I will later on, but... I just don't think I'm used to that yet," Cherry shrugged as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Emma said that the same thing used to happen with her and your parents after she first met and found them before we came around."</p><p>"Well, she'll understand, you're not used to calling her 'Mama' and so she won't expect you to until you're ready to." Katie assured her.</p><p>"I'm hoping that we can become friends," Cherry nodded. "Even if she and 'Papa Facilier' got me in deep trouble a couple of times with Rumbelle."</p><p>Katie hid a small shiver and finished off her hot chocolate. "I'm sure you'll be good friends with her too." she smiled softly.</p><p>"Yeah... Maybe we'll visit The Three Bears Day Spa owned by Ms. Goldie Locksley," Cherry nodded before rolling her eyes. "Wow. That's hardly even subtle... Whatever," she then shrugged with a small smile as she took one final sip and beamed in excitement. "But yeah, I hope it's a good one."</p><p>"A nice spa trip would be good to bond over." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"I haven't had a manicure in a while," Cherry nodded in agreement as she set her mug aside and wiped her mouth a little. "I'd ask you to join us, but... Maybe another time? It'll give me more of a chance to bond with her since I didn't get to grow up with her, curse or no curse."</p><p>Granny soon went to collect the girls' mugs as they talked.</p><p>"It's alright, I understand," Katie nodded with an understanding smile. "Just you spend time with her."</p><p>"Oh, good," Cherry gave a small smile back, glad that Katie understood. "Maybe some other time, if we go together, then you can bring Mary Margaret and Emma with you. We'll have a little Girl's Night Out if they're not busy like at The Rabbit Hole."</p><p>Katie nodded. "Just us daughters and our mothers." she agreed with a chuckle.</p><p>"Perfect," Cherry agreed before looking over. "Thanks again, Granny."</p><p>"My pleasure," Granny nodded. "Now, was hot chocolate all you wanted today then?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you, unless Cherry wants something else." Katie smiled.</p><p>"Oh, uh, could I bring home some muffins?" Cherry then asked. "Two blueberry and one banana nut?"</p><p>"All right, just give me a few minutes." Granny nodded then as she took off again.</p><p>Katie chuckled and pulled out her purse and pulled out the money for both the drinks and the muffins.</p><p>"I want pickles, pickles, and pickles." Cherry smirked playfully to Katie once she saw the money.</p><p>"Stuff your pickles, I don't like the smell." Katie smirked to Cherry.</p><p>"Poor loser." Cherry smirked back.</p><hr/><p>Belle soon came to the house to check on Ursula and Aurelia before she would take Aurelia to where she and Gold were for the day. "Having fun?" she then asked the woman warmly.</p><p>Aurelia appeared to be fast asleep right now, hugging and drooling over her doll after a busy day with her grandmother.</p><p>Ursula nodded. "I had a lot of fun... It makes me regret even more that I didn't raise Cherry, but I thought I was doing the best for her..." she said softly.</p><p>"You did what you had to do, and there's no shame in that," Belle reassured warmly. "I didn't get to grow up with my mother much either, but I'm sure she's not mad or blames you." </p><p>Ursula looked to Belle, softly. "You think so?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"I'm sure," Belle smiled warmly. "I'm also sure you two can at least make up for lost time now. She might've gotten mad at you for following her at The Blind Witch's in The Underworld, but you made up after when you dealt with Gaston for her..." she then smirked playfully. "Looking back, I sort of wish you could've done that for me when I was still engaged to him before Rumple brought me to his castle."</p><p>"I do owe you an apology, even if we needed it I shouldn't have hurt you." Ursula apologized.</p><p>"You are forgiven," Belle reassured. "You're family now. Would you like anything?" she then offered. "Maybe a hot beverage?"</p><p>"A cup of tea would be nice." Ursula gave a small smile.</p><p>"All right," Belle smiled back as she walked off to the kitchen. "Let's see if I can get you some. Rumple might use fantastical magic, but you could say that I'm a magician too when it comes to a nice cup of tea."</p><p>Ursula smiled, but looked thoughtful after Belle walked off. Belle smiled warmly as she hummed to herself while getting the tea ready and prepared perfectly for Ursula. Aurelia let out a tiny sneeze before she smiled, snuggling into her pillow and doll as she continued to sleep soundly. Ursula watched over Aurelia carefully, then decided she would talk to Gold when he came by.</p><p>Belle smiled as she eventually came back, giving the cup of tea to Ursula. "Here you are," she then told the other woman. "It has a splash of honey in it. I hope that that's all right~"</p><p>"Thank you, that is wonderful." Ursula smiled, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it a little before taking a sip.</p><p>"Glad you like it," Belle smiled back warmly as her phone soon rang. "Oh, excuse me..." she then said as she went to leave the room to take the call.</p><p>After a few moments, Gold came into the room and lightly smiled as he checked on Aurelia and soon looked over to Ursula. "And how are you today, Ursula?" he then asked as nicely as he could.</p><p>"I'm well, thank you, yourself?" Ursula asked first before she would ask anything else, to be polite.</p><p>"It's a lovely day," Gold said with a small, warm smile. "I'm doing very well, thank you. I just love days when I can relax with Belle or Cherry or both and not worry about the shop for a while."</p><p>Ursula gave a small smile. "That's good to hear..." she told him warmly. She then gave a soft sigh as she steeled her nerves to ask. "I was wondering if we could arrange something for a few days at least." she said softly, not wanting to upset him.</p><p>Gold soon waved his hand to make Aurelia's baby mobile hover and move above her crib with light lullaby music so that she wouldn't stir or be disturbed in her slumber. "An arrangement?" he soon asked her. "And what would this arrangement be, dearie?"</p><p>"Looking after Aurelia has made me realize how much I messed up with not keeping Cherry with me," Ursula told him quietly. "I wanted to know if you had a way to turn Cherry into a child just for a few days, so I can try to make up a little for missing her childhood..." </p><p>"I don't know much about your and Facilier's lives of bringing up and having Cherry, but I don't believe you messed up," Gold said, softly, but also firm as he listened fully to what she had to say, seeing it was an emotional and tender subject for her. "...You want her to be a child though... You realize it would be temporary?" he then reminded just to make sure she was sure of this plan.</p><p>Ursula nodded. "Just for a few days," she agreed softly. "I just want to give her the love I should have given her as a child AS a child." she added softly.</p><p>Gold glanced at her before sighing sharply. "...I might have something," he then said. "I'll just need a signature, but don't worry. It won't be like my old contracts and I hope you make the most of this... Even if she might get agitated from it at first."</p><p>Ursula nodded a little. "What would you want in return?" she asked him, not expecting him to give it her for free.</p><p>"Well, I'd need something to make this little concoction," Gold replied before he made a vial appear out of magic and held it out to her. "Either a drop of blood or a teardrop to help get started. Unless you'd like to part with your soul to get a job from me." he then added, though he smirked a bit as he tried to make that into a joke.</p><p>"I rather like my soul where it is, Rumple," Ursula playfully scowled. "Do you have a pin?" she asked him then.</p><p>Gold chuckled a bit and he soon brought out a pin for her and held out the vial in place. "Just a little drop," he then said. "Then you should have this before nightfall tonight. I have my ways~"</p><p>"Thank you, Rumple." Ursula told him and pricked her finger and put a drop of blood in the vial.</p><p>"You're welcome, Ursula..." Gold nodded as he soon went off to the basement to do a little work as he accepted the vial back.</p><p>Ursula stuck her finger in her mouth to help stop the bleeding.</p><hr/><p>Back out with Cherry, Katie looked to her best friend and sister. "Do you want me to walk you home?" she smiled to her.</p><p>"Hmm... All right," Cherry nodded. "Thanks for taking me out though. I feel like I needed that."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "I had a nice time too." she told her.</p><p>"I'll pay for next time," Cherry decided with a small nod. "Felt a lot like old times when it was just you and me~"</p><p>Katie gave a warm smile and nod. "That sounds like a plan." she said softly, as they were heading towards Gold's manor.</p><p>"Maybe we could get sandwiches or something... Depending on how we feel that day," Cherry replied. "I also think I might wanna learn how to dance... Besides doing the moonwalk of course."</p><p>"Ballroom dancing?" Katie smiled.</p><p>"...Maybe." Cherry blushed as she turned away from Katie briefly before looking back up with cute, big eyes as she smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"I love that type of dancing." Katie smiled warmly.</p><p>"I bet you do, Princess," Cherry smirked playfully before rubbing her arm bashfully. "But yeah... I just thought since I live with an old-fashioned couple that it might be good for me."</p><p>"Well, I know my parents know how to do it, maybe you could get lessons from them?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"Oh, um, hmm... I suppose I could, yes," Cherry nodded. "Ask them if they can spare some time then, huh? I watched a movie about ballroom dancing... It just looked so... Enchanting and grown-up... Like living in your very own fairy tale."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "I will." she promised her.</p><p>Cherry smiled back before facing the door and glancing back at Katie. "Well, this is me," she then said. "Good night. Sweet dreams," she then whispered with a small smirk. "About pirates and rogues~"</p><p>Katie laughed quietly. "Just in case I can't say it later, yes good night sleep sweet, and you have great dreams of your Imp and Bookworm," she whispered back. "Loves you, Sis." she added, giving Cherry a quick hug before turning around and walking off back towards town.</p><p>"Night, Kat~" Cherry beamed as she hugged Katie back and soon opened the door to step inside. "Hello? I'm home!" she then called out to everyone.</p><p>"Welcome back." Ursula smiled softly. to Cherry.</p><p>"Oh... Hey," Cherry blinked, surprised, but not in a bad way. "I hope you were able to keep busy today."</p><p>"I had a nice time with Aurelia." Ursula smiled softly.</p><p>"Oh, good, she wasn't too much trouble..." Cherry said as she soon came to see Aurelia who was fast asleep. "Aw... Look at her... So peaceful... Would you like a muffin?" she then asked Ursula, looking at her then.</p><p>"What kind?" Ursula had to ask with a smile.</p><p>"Blueberry and banana nut." Cherry replied.</p><p>"Hmm... Banana nut?" Ursula asked.</p><p>Cherry soon reached into the bag and gave her the banana nut muffin. "Here ya go," she said with a small smile. "Heh, if you don't like it, I could always get something else, but I wasn't sure if you'd still be here when I got back or not since Belle and Rumple said they'd be home in time for dinner."</p><p>"Well, I didn't want to leave before you got back." Ursula told her with a small smile.</p><p>"Oh... Well... Thanks," Cherry replied as she zipped up the bag for right now. "So, how do you like being a grandmama?"</p><p>"Oh, it's wonderful." Ursula told her softly as she took a bite of the muffin.</p><p>"I just find it funny," Cherry said bashfully. "Katie's usually the one who wants to have a baby... I guess Storybrooke just changed me somehow."</p><p>Ursula smiled a little.</p><p>"I don't think we'll have too big of a dinner tonight," Cherry said. "Kind of a lazy afternoon. Maybe we should make ourselves some sandwiches."</p><p>"Sounds good." Ursula smiled a little.</p><p>"Cherry, don't go to bed early tonight," Belle advised as she poked her head in. "Rumple wants to have a toast for welcoming Ursula into the family."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, okay, Belle," Cherry nodded. "I just might go to bed right after."</p><p>Ursula gave a small smile to that. Belle beamed as Cherry gave a small smile before yawning as she felt a bit more tired than usual, though she did manage to stay awake as she made filling sandwiches for herself to eat for dinner.</p><hr/><p>Katie hummed softly as she walked towards town, calmly. Edward seemed to be in town as he was on his way into Grimm's Convenience.</p><p>"Edward~" Katie called out, waving.</p><p>Edward soon looked over and smiled a bit with a light chuckle. "Hello there," he then said as he approached her. "Did you have a nice day?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you, did you?" Katie smiled warmly as she approached him too.</p><p>"I missed you, but I managed to have some fun," Edward smiled back. "I was just collecting some things for dinner."</p><p>"Do you want a little company before I go and spend some time with Felix?" Katie asked him.</p><p>"Hmm... All right," Edward nodded. "If you don't mind a little shopping."</p><p>Katie smiled. "I like shopping." she assured him.</p><p>"All right, you can at least be my little helper." Edward smiled back as they stepped into the shop together.</p><p>The brothers who owned the store smiled and nodded, greeting Edward and Katie as they stepped inside.</p><p>Katie waved. "I can replenish my Skittles stash while we're here." she chuckled.</p><p>"Ah, yes, we always have to keep plenty of Skittles in stock for Miss Katie." Giles chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, you could do that, do you have Skittles money?" Edward then asked Katie.</p><p>Katie giggled and nodded, holding up her purse. "I do, Edward." she promised him.</p><p>"Very good then," Edward gave a small smile and chuckle. "So, do you want to come with me or do you want to split up so you can get what you need and meet back up front?"</p><p>"Which would you prefer?" Katie asked with a smile.</p><p>"Either way is fine," Edward replied. "This might take me a while though with my own grocery shopping."</p><p>"Well, I could go grab my Skittles, then come back and help you collect your shopping?" Katie offered with a warm smile.</p><p>"All right," Edward nodded. "Just don't get lost."</p><p>Katie nodded with a chuckle.</p><hr/><p>Some time had passed as Cherry and Belle were alone in the former's room for a few moments to talk and Gold soon came out at the right time and had a glowing vial in his hand to give to Ursula, knowing she would be alone by now before they would have one last drink together before turning in for the evening.</p><p>"How long does this stay usable for?" Ursula asked quietly.</p><p>"As customary for many potions, curses, and spells that are locked away in my shop and other places, it'll expire at midnight," Gold informed her. "She'll need to drink it and she should be experiencing the side-effect of de-aging while in her sleep. So the sooner, the better. It might tickle a little, but otherwise, it won't hurt her."</p><p>"Alright," Ursula nodded, relieved it wouldn't hurt Cherry. "Which drink will be hers?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Usually when we have drinks, she likes to drink from this glass," Gold said, taking out a glass that had a black heart on it with a white, curvy C on it. "We bought this for her a month after she moved in as a special housewarming gift."</p><p>Ursula nodded and looked to him for permission for definite as she held the vial over the glass. Gold soon nodded at her, allowing her to do what she would wish. Ursula poured the potion into the glass, ready for Cherry. Gold then brought out a bottle of sparkling cider for them all to drink, though let Ursula pour in the potion first and it would luckily blend well without contaiminating the potion or drink for when she would eventually take a sip.</p><p>"Thank you for this." Ursula said softly.</p><p>"You're welcome," Gold nodded to her. "Now, shall we have an evening drink before your 'little girl' falls asleep, dearie?~"</p><p>Ursula nodded. "You better let Belle know when you're both in bed." she suggested quietly.</p><p>"Of course." Gold nodded to her as he went to pop open the bottle so that they could have their drinks.</p><hr/><p>Katie had helped Edward with his shopping too and had even spent some time with Felix before having to make her way home for dinner as it was another parents' place night. </p><p>"I'm a little nervous about school..." Felix said to Katie before she left. "I thought I'd be too old."</p><p>"No one is too old to learn stuff and you'll make good friends at school too." Katie smiled softly as she gently and soothingly stroked his cheek.</p><p>"...Okay," Felix said softly. "...Even if I'm a little dumb."</p><p>"You are not dumb," Katie said, loving but firm. "You might not be Einstein smart, but you are very smart nonetheless... And no one will expect you to know everything of this world yet, even now." she told him.</p><p>"They won't?" Felix asked softly.</p><p>"No, they won't, however, if some teacher is mean to you for not knowing then you tell me and I will sort them out for you." Katie told him, with a loving motherly smile.</p><p>"You would do that?" Felix asked softly.</p><p>Katie nodded. "I might not have birthed you, but you are my son... And I will protect you from anything." she told him.</p><p>Felix then took in another hug, lying his head down as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, though he didn't fully cry. Katie held him warmly, closing her eye as she held him the best she could, wiping the tear away with her sleeve.</p><p>"...See ya later." Felix then said with a small smile.</p><p>"Love you, son." Katie smiled softly, kissing his cheek in a motherly way before she left.</p><p>Felix smiled back as he soon went back inside as she took off.</p><hr/><p>David was now setting the table while Mary Margaret took care of dinner. Katie hummed contently as she headed towards home.</p><p>"She should be here any minute." David said after he finished setting up the table.</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded with a warm, but slightly worried smile. Katie made her way up the stairs and opened the door, finally comfortable enough to do that.</p><p>David looked concerned over her worries before looking over and smiled a bit. "Ah... Katie!" he then greeted. "Welcome home."</p><p>"I'm home." Katie smiled warmly and hung up her jacket and slipped out of her shoes.</p><p>"I hope you're hungry." David smiled back.</p><p>"Oh, I am." Katie assured as she came over.</p><p>"Well, you're just in time." Mary Margaret smiled as she came over with the serving plates.</p><p>"Let's get some grub in you." David added.</p><p>Katie nodded warmly. "I'm looking forward to it." she smiled warmly.</p><p>"At least you didn't have to smell it all day long." David chuckled.</p><p>"Hey. you weren't the only one." Mary Margaret chuckled as she helped serve up the food.</p><p>David smirked as he soon went to get his helping before he would sit down. "What would you like to drink?" he then asked Katie.</p><p>"Soda, please." Katie requested.</p><p>Mary Margaret helped by cutting up the things Katie would need cut while the girl was distracted. David nodded and went to get Katie a fresh clean glass of soda to go with her dinner, though he hoped he wasn't being too intrusive with helping Katie out. Katie gave a warm understanding smile. While she was still rather independent she let them occasionally 'baby' her as they had missed out on her childhood.</p><p>"Do you need a straw too?" David asked, just to check.</p><p>"If you have any." Katie smiled.</p><p>David smiled back as he soon went to get out a straw and soon put in her glass and sat down as they all had a plate of dinner. "Well, everybdy, let's dig in." he then suggested, looking rather hungry and eager himself.</p><p>Katie nodded and started to eat. David smiled all around as he soon helped himself to eating dinner with his family.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Cherry sat on the couch, playing on her phone a bit by herself for a little while. Ursula came in carrying her glass and Cherry's glass, and handed it to her. Gold came in with his and Belle's glasses. Cherry then set her phone down and sat up, accepting the glass with a small yawn, though she smiled at the company of her family.</p><p>"This is nice." Belle smiled as she soon came back into the room.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Ursula agreed as she sat beside Cherry.</p><p>"A toast, to family." Gold led the toast before anyone sipped.</p><p>"To family." Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>"For friendship." Cherry added as she raised her glass with everyone else.</p><p>"And for familial love." Ursula smiled.</p><p>"Cheers..." Cherry said before yawning a bit as she clinked glasses with everyone and went to take a drink. "...Is filmed before a live-studio audience." she then added.</p><p>Ursula sipped her drink with a small chuckle. Gold sipped his drink too.</p><p>There was a shimmer and sparkle from within Cherry's drink as she sipped before she popped her lips and soon, all of the drink was gone. "Mm... Tingly..." she then giggled after she finished her sip.</p><p>"Such a lovely sentiment." Belle commented.</p><p>Ursula nodded.</p><p>Cherry soon yawned and stretched as she set her glass down. "Forgive me, all of you, but I'm just so tired right now," she then said. "I don't know why..."</p><p>"I guess you and Katie had a lot of fun today." Belle suggested.</p><p>"We did," Cherry nodded. "...Hot chocolate and a visit to the park..." she then yawned a bit. "It was just like old times."</p><p>Ursula smiled. "Maybe you should head to bed." she suggested warmly.</p><p>"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded. "I'll see you all after I stare at the inside of my eyelids for a few hours."</p><p>"Come along then." Belle smiled, deciding to help Cherry get to bed as the younger woman looked very exhausted.</p><p>Ursula decided to let Belle do this. Cherry managed to walk her way to the bathroom and her bedroom, though Belle stood around just in case due to how sleepy and worn out the younger woman was tonight, unaware that she was going to through a major change by sunrise. Ursula gave a small smile.</p><p>"The potion will activate in her sleep," Gold told Ursula as he took the glasses to wash in the sink. "By sunrise, she'll become a whole new person. We can just hope she doesn't overreact, though she has a tendency to, especially when she doesn't understand what's going on."</p><p>"Should we have warned her?" Ursula asked, concerned to that.</p><p>"You can always try again after tomorrow morning." Gold suggested.</p><p>Ursula looked at him to that.</p><p>"Well, I have some dishes to wash." Gold smirked as he walked off to the kitchen.</p><p>Ursula shook her head. "He could have warned me." she muttered and headed off to her guest room.</p><hr/><p>It was a rather sleepy evening in the Gold house that night as Belle was soon sitting in her bedroom with a book until she would get sleepy enough to go to bed that night. Gold entered his and Belle's room and smiled at his wife, watching her quietly a little.</p><p>"Almost done with this chapter." Belle told him as she continued to read without skipping a beat.</p><p>"Very well." Gold smirked and went to change, knowing she wouldn't really listen while in the world of books.</p><p>Belle continued to read as much as she could before she would drift off to sleep and started yawning once she felt sleepy enough.</p><p>"I think you should put the book down, dearie." Gold told his wife as he reached out to extract it from her hands.</p><p>"Aww..." Belle pouted as she soon shut the book and gave it up before yawning. "I suppose that's enough for one day then."</p><p>Gold put the book aside. "Oh, yes, just before you go to sleep I helped Ursula with something." he told her.</p><p>"Mm-hmm...?" Belle asked as she bundled down, creeping under the covers a bit more as she yawned. "Something good, I hope."</p><p>"Cherry is going to be a child, just for a few days, so Ursula can make some memories with Cherry." Gold told her.</p><p>"You... You turned Cherry into a child...?" Belle repeated before she thought about the intention. "...Well, I suppose that's fair enough and they'll have fun. Does Cherry know about this?"</p><p>"It's late, dearie, you should sleep~" Gold said quietly, then started to stroke her hair.</p><p>"Sleep..." Belle replied softly, lightly purring from the hair stroking as she smiled, sinking further under the covers. "Oh, Rumple~..."</p><p>Gold smiled a little, as he continued to stroke her hair.</p><p>"Rumple... I think you're trying to seduce me~..." Belle giggled a bit sleepily.</p><p>"I'm trying to soothe you to sleep, love." Gold corrected with a soft chuckle.</p><p>Belle giggled softly before she yawned and drifted off into a deep sleep. Gold soon settled to at least watch her rest. Belle drifted off to sleep, snuggling into him a bit once she dropped. Gold smiled adoringly.</p><hr/><p>Katie finished her meal, then decided to shower before bed. After coming out, she smiled warmly and almost sleepily to her parents.</p><p>"Looks like someone's ready for bed." David teased Katie.</p><p>"Mm-hmm~" Katie nodded in agreement, then playfully smirked. "Mama did last time, do you want to tuck me in, Papa?" she grinned.</p><p>"Of course, dear," David nodded as he agreed to help Katie to bed. "Just promise me you'll go straight to sleep." he then added, sounding like a typical father to his daughter, though if she was a much younger age of course.</p><p>Mary Margaret giggled a little.</p><p>Katie playfully pouted. "But I want some soda, and a story, and some bedtime cookies, and-and-and...~" she playfully whined.</p><p>"You can have a glass of water or milk when you go to sleep and maybe a story." David chuckled.</p><p>Katie playfully stuck her tongue out at him. She did go to bed though. "Some juice would be nice to have in case I need something to drink, Dad," she did say truthfully too as she let him tuck her in. "And if you want to tell me a story, I'd love to hear how you and Mom met." she said softly.</p><p>"Juice... Right..." David nodded before smiling warmly. "I'd love to tell you that story. What kind of juice would you like? Orange?" he then guseed.</p><p>"Yes, please." Katie smiled softly. She then shifted so she would be facing him when he sat beside her to tell her the story.</p><p>David soon went to get her some juice and once he came back, he soon sat down and decided to tell her the story. "Here's your juice and here comes your story," he then said with a small smile. "I just want you to know, this was a very long time ago and things were very different back then, especially with the circumstances and I hope that you take them lightly."</p><p>"Yeah, the realm of knights, princesses and dragons." Katie smiled softly. She cuddled into her pillow a little and looked up at him.</p><p>"Right," David chuckled warmly. "Once upon a time, the brave, handsome, and fearless man known as The Prince was going to fall in love and marry... Someone else," he then began to tell her since she was an adult now and would probably hopefully understand. "It was a bit of a long journey with the daughter of King Midas, Princess Abigail. A tree was blocking their path and stopped the carriage instantly before they could go any further, so the handsome and charming prince went to take care of the obstacle until suddenly, a thief found a package in the carriage and took it away!"</p><p>Katie giggled softly. "Mom." she, rightfully, assumed. She did start to fall asleep during the story.</p><p>"Yes, your mother..." David nodded with a chuckle as he continued to tell her most of the story, nearly going to when Snow White was fast asleep in a glass coffin, much to the sadness of the dwarves until he brought her to life with true love's kiss.</p><p>"True... Love... Does wonders... For... This... Fam... I... Ly~" Katie murmured as she fell asleep.</p><p>"Good night, Katie... We love you." David whispered softly before kissing Katie paternally on her forehead and tucked her in further, walking away to let her get some rest.</p><p>Katie smiled as she felt the love and settled into a deeper sleep herself.</p><p>"Nice girl." David smiled as he stepped away to get some sleep with Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Mm-hmm, a nice mixture of us, and of course Emma is too." Mary Margaret smiled, joining her husband.</p><p>"Very right," David smiled back before he yawned on the way to bed. "Good night, my Snow White~"</p><p>"Good night, my Prince Charming," Mary Margaret smiled.</p><p>David kissed her on the lips and soon turned over to get some sleep with her that evening.</p><hr/><p>The next morning soon came for everyone. Cherry woke up first as she yawned and stretched, stumbling out of bed and slipped into her slippers, going to the bathroom to get a quick drink and do what else she needed to do to start the day. She soon noticed that everything seemed three times its size this morning which confused her and she soon brushed her teeth after moving a turned down laundry basket, thinking maybe she was dreaming before she looked in the mirror with her toothbrush in her mouth with wide eyes as she looked in her reflection. She then touched her face and touched the glass, seeing she had aged down several years and soon let out a startled scream that rang throughout the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Have You Seen My Childhood?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gold looked up at the ceiling from where he was making breakfast. Of course he didn't <em>need</em> sleep. Ursula jolted awake then recognizing the scream was a young one she came running.</p><p>"Huh? What?" Belle mumbled sleepily. "What's going on?"</p><p>"What happened to me?!" Cherry panicked. "This had better be a dream!"</p><p>"Cherry?" Ursula called, knocking on the bathroom door.</p><p>Cherry soon opened the door and looked way up at her mother with wide eyes. "...I'm in trouble, Mama." she then said warily.</p><p>"Oh, you're so cute." Ursula couldn't help but smile and hugged Cherry.</p><p>"What's going on?" Cherry asked before looking wide-eyed from the hug and looked around. "I mean I sometimes miss being a kid again, but I didn't think it'd actually happen again."</p><p>Ursula blushed a little to that. "Just promise you'll let me explain before you shout?" she requested softly.</p><p>"...<em>You</em> did this?" Cherry asked, her tone tensing up a bit. "You did this to me...?"</p><p>"I asked Rumple to make me a potion so, just for a few days, you'd be a child again..." Ursula said softly. "I know I should have warned you, but I just wanted to make some memories with you and try to make up a little for my mistake of leaving you with... Him." she explained, still soft.</p><p>Cherry narrowed her eyes, but her expression grew soft once she heard Ursula's reason and explanation for what happened had to happen. "I-I guess that makes sense," she said softly. "Plus we got separated from the curse that sent me somewhere else... Like with Katie and Emma when Regina was still The Evil Queen."</p><p>Ursula nodded giving a tiny smile. "So how about we find something for you to wear until we can get you a new couple of outfits?" she suggested.</p><p>"...All right," Cherry said with a small shrug. "Nothing pink or fluffy though."</p><p>Ursula nodded.</p><p>"All right... I guess I can't be mad at you," Cherry said as she leaned back and held her hands together. "I just kinda would've liked a warning about this first."</p><p>Belle soon stepped over before looking wide-eyed and cupped her mouth, giggling a little bit.</p><p>"I am sorry for not warning you." Ursula said sincerely.</p><p>"It's okay," Cherry said softly before glancing back at Belle. "...Okay, get it out of your system."</p><p>Belle giggled before she broke out into laughter before pinching Cherry's chubby cheeks. "Aww... You're so cute~" he then cooed.</p><p>Ursula carefully removed Belle's pinches from Cherry's cheeks. "We don't want to hurt her." she said gently warning.</p><p>"I just wanted to pinch her little cheeks~" Belle cooed a bit.</p><p>Cherry stepped away to go back into the bathroom to spit in the sink and take a fresh glass of water. "This is going to be the only time I'll be a kid again though," she then told Ursula. "Okay? What you see is what you get, so make the most of it... Cuz it looks like I'm doing a reverse Tom Hanks movie."</p><p>Ursula nodded. "Of course." she said.</p><p>Cherry soon wiped her mouth with a towel and left the bathroom to see if she could get dressed in her room.</p><p>"I'll go see about breakfast." Belle replied in a giggly voice.</p><p>"Alright." Ursula nodded, then came to help Cherry find something to wear.</p><p>Cherry soon opened up her drawers to see if anything had changed. Her clothes seemed to be more or less the same, but some of them were far too big for her to wear, such as the fancier and more dressier clothes. "Looks like I won't be going to The Rabbit Hole anytime soon..." she then muttered at how her sexier clothes were too big for her to wear as a child.</p><p>Belle greeted Gold, kissing his cheek with a small smile. "Good morning, Rumple~" she then greeted.</p><p>"Your body is too young to drink anyway." Ursula said. She then picked out a T-Shirt that looked like it would fit as a dress.</p><p>"I guess I should've expected that," Cherry blushed. "The clothes I need for a bar are too big while any other clothes would be fine for a child..." she then looked up and over before nodding. "Yeah, I guess I'll wear that shirt and these shoes," she then took out a pair of shoes that had laces and bit her lip. "Uh... Where did those come from? I-I don't wear shoes with laces..."</p><p>"Do you want me to do them for you?" Ursula gave a soft warm smile. "It woukd be a suitable compromise to lacing you into a dress." she mused.</p><p>"...Sure, I-I mean if you want... I guess I forgot how to tie my shoes." Cherry grinned bashfully and nervously.</p><p>"It's alright if you don't know how, sweetheart," Ursula assured. "Get dressed first and then I'll help put your shoes on." she smiled.</p><p>"Erm... Okay..." Cherry nodded as she took the clothes and went to get dressed. "Excuse me a moment."</p><p>Ursula nodded.</p><p>Cherry soon got dressed in the long T-shirt, wearing some leggings under it and put on some socks before she would get the shoes on and have Ursula help her with tying them before she sniffed the air. "Ooh... Something smells so yummy..." she then said as she nearly drooled from hunger.</p><p>"Yes, I think Rumple is making breakfast." Ursula said.</p><p>"He makes the best breakfasts," Cherry said with her hands together with a small smirk. "I love a man who can cook~"</p><p>Ursula helped tie the shoes then led Cherry downstairs.</p><hr/><p>Belle smiled as she sat down in her seat.</p><p>"Gosh... This house looks so huge at this height..." Cherry commented as she noticed how different everything looked in the size of a child.</p><p>Gold soon dished out the food.</p><p>Cherry sat down at her usual spot before grumbling in frustration.</p><p>"Here." Belle said, having Cherry stand up and soon placed a couple of phone books on the chair.</p><p>Cherry then sat up much easier and looked up and over at the others once she could see better.</p><p>"Egg and soldiers for the youngest, with a couple of bacon pieces on the side." Gold announced as he put Cherry's plate down.</p><p>"So you're aware of what's happened..." Cherry said to him as she looked up at him. "...I never had soldiers for breakfast before."</p><p>"Oh, they can be quite tasty and crunchy~" Gold smirked.</p><p>"Hm... All righty then..." Cherry replied as she reached for her fork, beginning to help herself.</p><p>Gold served everyone else before they all ate too. Belle smiled warmly, helping herself to her breakfast right away.</p><p>Cherry shut her eyes, lightly moaning as she ate up her breakfast. "Eeeggs~..." she then gushed to herself while eating.</p><p>Ursula smiled softly.</p><p>"So, what're you going to do today?" Belle asked Cherry.</p><p>"Uh... Um... I 'unno..." Cherry shrugged. "I guess I could just play video games in my pajamas since I don't have to go to school."</p><p>"I thought we were going shopping, then I was thinking we could go for ice cream and maybe a picnic in the park." Ursula reminded the first part, then said.</p><p>"So I won't get in trouble if I'm a child out in public on a school day?" Cherry then asked while eating her fancy breakfast.</p><p>"Well, not when everyone knows your real age." Ursula said.</p><p>"Hmm... All right..." Cherry replied. "I suppose it would be nice to try it out... We could get to know each other better."</p><p>Ursula nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Just remember to behave yourself and eat all your vegetables." Belle reminded Cherry.</p><p>"Yes, Belle..." Cherry mumbled a bit before she finished up her plate and sipped the last of her apple juice.</p><p>Ursula gave a warm smile.</p><p>"Done! Have fun with the dishes!" Cherry smirked playfully at Belle, Gold, and Ursula, jumping down from the chair and going to run upstairs, giggling like a little imp on the way.</p><p>"I cooked~" Gold then announced and then hurried off himself, joining in on the fun this once.</p><p>"I wash, you dry?" Ursula shook her head fondly.</p><p>"Deal." Belle nodded in agreement.</p><p>Ursula smiled and stood up to collect the dishes. Belle walked with Ursula over to the sink, getting out a towel for her to dry the plates with, smiling warmly over to Ursula, trying to become friends with her, hopefully. Ursula smiled back, though shyer, then started to wash the dishes. Belle took the dishes to dry them off as needed, though both were mostly quiet at the moment.</p><p>"Run, run as fast as you can," Cherry giggled. "You can't catch me, I'm the Cher Bear Band!"</p><p>Gold soon hurried and scooped her up.</p><p>"Waaaah! Nooo!" Cherry cried out, giggling. "That's cheating, Rumple!"</p><p>"It's not my fault you have shorter legs as a child~" Gold smirked.</p><p>Cherry just gave him a cross-eyed look and stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>Gold smirked. " Apologize~" he warned, lifting his hand up like a claw.</p><p>"For what?" Cherry smirked back.</p><p>"Pulling your face at me." Gold smirked.</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe I don't wanna..." Cherry smirked as she crossed her arms, turning her head away from him.</p><p>"Well, I gave you a chance, dearie~" Gold reminded then started to tickle her.</p><p>"No! No! Stop! Please!" Cherry cried out before she burst out into laughter, wiggling and giggling. "Not fair!"</p><p>"You could have avoided this by apologizing~" Gold chuckled.</p><p>Cherry giggled, nearly having watery eyes from laughing so much. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" she then told him through the contagious giggles.</p><p>"That's better." Gold smirked and carefully hugged her before setting her down.</p><p>Cherry still giggled, just a little bit, but hiccuped from the laughter as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I never realized how tall you are until I shrunk to this age." she then said to him.</p><p>"Well, it's good to know I look taller." Gold said.</p><p>"Have you always been that bi-i-i-i-g?" Cherry asked, her child-like tendencies flaring up as she spread her hands out to represent his height.</p><p>"Well, from when I grew up, yes." Gold nodded.</p><p>"Heheh~" Cherry chuckled and soon skipped along. "I'ma get my coat~"</p><p>Gold watched her go and chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Ursula soon finished washing the dishes and then prepared to leave with Cherry for the day.</p><p>Cherry soon came into her room and came out with her coat, holding her rather large purse, though she dragged it along a bit across the floor since it was still adult-sized. "Phew... I need to clean this thing out..." she said, panting a bit.</p><p>"Have fun, Ursula." Belle smiled warmly.</p><p>"Thank you, Belle, I think we shall," Ursula smiled. She then looked down to Cherry. "Shall I carry that for you, sweetie?" she smiled.</p><p>"Yes, please." Cherry replied sheepishly as she continued to drag her purse.</p><p>Ursula took the purse and placed it over her shoulders carefully. "Ready to go?" she smiled to Cherry, offering her hand.</p><p>"Let's go." Cherry nodded, looking over to her and soon took her hand as it was probably a good idea.</p><p>Ursula walked out with her to go grab Cherry a couple of outfits then get the stuff for a picnic.</p><hr/><p>Katie woke up and, 'working on auto-pilot', started to make breakfast. </p><p>"Mary Margaret, your breakfast smells amazing..." David smiled sleepily, unaware that it wasn't his wife who was cooking.</p><p>"David... I'm not cooking..." Mary Margaret told him, as she woke too.</p><p>"...Emma?" David blinked.</p><p>"No, Emma stayed at Jefferson's," Mary Margaret reminded. She got up, pulling her house robe on and came down the stairs. "It's Katie." she chuckled to David.</p><p>"Ah, right, I knew it all along." David chuckled as he stretched in his side of the bed and soon went to get out of bed with her.</p><p>Mary Margaret chuckled and helped by setting the table.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom." Katie said quietly, as she continued to make breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning, Princess," David smiled as he came inside. "What's the occasion?"</p><p>"Morning Daddy, just thought breakfast would be good." Katie gave a sleepy-ish smile.</p><p>"Well... I see nothing wrong with that," David chuckled warmly. "Just don't burn the toast." he then added playfully.</p><p>"I'll show you 'burned toast'." Katie playfully huffed, soon plating up the food.</p><p>David chuckled as he got himself and Mary Margaret some drinks, getting the orange juice for Katie as he sat down to wait. Katie brought over David's plate while Mary Margaret brought over hers and Katie's.</p><p>"Thank you, Katie." David smiled back.</p><p>"Not a problem, Dad." Katie smiled, thanked her mom then sat to eat with them.</p><p>"This will probably be one of the best breakfasts ever." David smiled back as he began to eat up.</p><p>Katie blushed but smiled before she started to eat. Mary Margaret smiled softly.</p><p>"So, anybody have anything on their agenda for today?" David asked as they tucked in.</p><p>"Spending some time with everyone before you-know-who collects me for his month... And I'm not on about Voldemort." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Well, that sounds like fun," David nodded. "Though, with the world we live in right now, Voldemort doesn't sound too impossible anymore, doesn't he?" he then teased Katie a little bit.</p><p>Katie looked at him, her eye wide in horror. "Oh, golly. That would be terrifying." she shuddered.</p><p>"We would be able to stop him though." David reassured strongly.</p><p>Katie smiled to that. Mary Margaret chuckled softly, amused by her two family members under the roof currently.</p><p>"I suppose I'll just get to work today and whistle while I do it." David soon said.</p><p>Katie got up from her seat and hugged him. "Dad, we're losing you to the dwarves' life... Mom, we have to do something!" she playfully gasped.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what? I was lesson planning~" Mary Margaret teased.</p><p>"Oh, no, Mom's being the teacher!" Katie tried not to smile.</p><p>"Heigh-Ho, Katie," David chuckled a bit, laughing along fondly. "It's off to work we all go."</p><p>"No~" Katie playfully complained. "I'm getting dressed then I'm going to go and take a walk so I can see everyone." she said, before going off to slip on some clothes.</p><p>"Katie?" David called. "You know we love you, right?"</p><p>"Yes, and I love you guys!" Katie called back from where she was dressing.</p><p>"That's your daughter." David playfully smiled at Mary Margaret.</p><p>Mary Margaret smiled. Katie soon came out in a soft sweater dress, leggings and was planning on wearing her slip-on shoes. David soon grabbed his coat as he went to help Mary Margaret out with the table before they had to get to work for the day. Before they could leave, Katie hugged them both tightly.</p><p>Mary Margaret gave a soft smile as she hugged back. "Oh, sweetheart." she smiled.</p><p>"Do you forgive us then?" David asked Katie with a warm chuckle.</p><p>"For being an 'almost dwarf' and teacher mode? Of course." Katie chuckled.</p><p>Mary Margaret kissed Katie's forehead. "Call us if you need anything." she told her.</p><p>Cherry then sat up much easier and looked up and over at the others once she could see better.</p><p>"We'll come right by," David added. "Stay out of trouble as much as you possibly can."</p><p>"I don't go looking, it just comes to find me." Katie pouted.</p><p>"Just don't end up down in the Sheriff's station, okay?" David then smirked.</p><p>Katie giggled and nodded. "Alright." she said. She slipped on her shoes and her jacket before leaving with them so they could get to work and she could go and see everyone.</p><p>David waved to her as he soon went to go and see Leroy and the other dwarves in the mines. </p><p>Katie waved back and walked her mom to the school gates. She kissed her cheek. "Have a good day at school today~" she teased then scurried off before her mom could catch her.</p><p>"You menace~" Mary Margaret laughed before entering the school.</p><p>"Aunt Katie, are we teasing Mother Snow White?" Regina smirked as she looked over as Katie came further along as she was outside her mansion right now.</p><p>"Why yes, Madam Mayor," Katie giggled. "As a daughter, it is my right, nay my duty~" </p><p>"I've always wanted a daughter sometimes," Regina chuckled a bit. "At least you still keep a fun youthful spirit at heart... I certainly could've used that when I first took Henry in as my son."</p><p>Katie gave Regina a warm hug. "Well, I know I'm not blood and the daughter of your step-daughter, but when I'm here in Storybrooke we can do some mother/daughter things if you'd like." She said the middle part more of a murmur.</p><p>"Just don't call me 'Grandma'." Regina smirked.</p><p>"Alright, Grams~" Katie grinned. "Give my love to Henry~" she sad, starting to scurry away now she teased Regina fondly and had a hug.</p><p>"Aw, you're leaving now?" Regina playfully pouted. "Well, I do have a busy job, but I would love to spend some time with you whenever you have the time."</p><p>"I have to do the rounds today or I'd stay longer." Katie said turning to walk backwards while she said that.</p><p>"All right," Regina nodded. "I have a pretty full day myself, so you take care and I'll catch up with you later."</p><p>Katie smiled and nodded. "Hopefully," she said softly once out of earshot. She then shook off her melancholy. "Who to visit next...?" she mused.</p><p>Regina soon went to go back to doing what she was doing.</p><p>"Why don't you join me and get some groceries?" The familiar voice of Killian asked from behind.</p><p>"Oh, is that The Grocery Fairy?" Katie giggled, about to turn around to face him.</p><p>"Yes, and I can grant you three wishes~" Killian smirked as he stood beside Felix who just looked bashful and sheepish.</p><p>"Alright, my first wish will be to spend time with two of my favorite guys." Katie said giving a motherly kiss on the cheek to Felix, then chastely kissing Killian on the lips.</p><p>Felix blushed bashfully from the kiss.</p><p>"Wish granted," Killian nodded. "If there's anything special you'd like in the cart, feel free to say."</p><p>Katie smiled warmly, taking Felix's hand and slipping her other arm through Killian's arm. "Come along, Scarecrow, Tin Man, let's go get some food." she fondly teased with a smile.</p><p>Felix nodded a bit.</p><p>"All right then," Killian agreed before proclaiming like it was some sort of epic quest and adventure. "Onwards! To the grocery store!"</p><p>Katie smiled fondly as she walked along with them.</p><p>"...Do I have to go to school?" Felix asked Katie as he saw the other kids in the neighborhood.</p><p>"Well, it would be good for you sweetie, you'd make friends and learn." Katie smiled softly to him.</p><p>"...Aren't I too old though?" Felix asked.</p><p>"No, and you will be fine," Killian reassured. "We'll see about enrolling you sometime very soon."</p><p>Katie nodded agreeing with Killian. "You'll do well... You're a very smart boy." she smiled.</p><p>"You really think so?" Felix asked bashfully.</p><p>"I don't <em>think</em> so, I <em>know</em> so." Katie smiled.</p><p>Felix smiled back softly and bashfully.</p><p>"All right, Katie, what's a snack you really like?" Killian soon asked.</p><p>"Sweet or savory?" Katie replied to that. "Sweet you know I'm all about the Skittles," she giggled. "Savory would be salty pretzel sticks." she smiled.</p><p>"Both will do," Killian nodded. "I feel generous today~"</p><p>Katie leaned her head against his arm then. "You're always generous to us, love." She told him softly and smiled gently up to him.</p><p>"I try anyway." Killian smiled.</p><p>"Big step-up for me," Felix said before sighing. "I don't have very many memories of my father."</p><p>Katie looked up at her taller adopted son. "At least you have some, sweetheart?" she said softly, letting go of his hand so she could gently pat his cheek soothingly.</p><p>"Some..." Felix nodded. "It was a complicated time."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about them, lad," Killian advised. "This is now and that was then. Focus on the now and look forward to what's coming after too."</p><p>Katie gave a warm smile to Felix.</p><p>Killian soon went over his list, letting Katie and Felix pick up what they wanted to add to the cart, assuring them that it would be okay.</p><p>"Hmm... What do I want?" Felix pondered to himself.</p><p>Katie picked up one bigger pack of Skittles and some salted pretzel sticks. "Are you in a sweet or savory mood?" she asked Felix.</p><p>"Hmm... Sweet..." Felix decided before nodding. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."</p><p>Killian soon went to pick out something he wanted, though didn't venture too far from the cart.</p><p>Katie nodded and hummed as she glanced over the sweet items. "Something you know or something new?" she wondered. She gave a warm smile to Killian too.</p><p>"I quite like chocolate." Felix said bashfully.</p><p>"Alright..." Katie nodded then picked him out a few new chocolate options such as Dairy Milk, White chocolate, and even Kit Kats.</p><p>"What would you like for dinner?" Killian asked Katie. "Chicken, ham, or turkey?"</p><p>"Whichever you want." Katie said softly with a soft smile.</p><p>"Only if you're sure about that." Killian nodded with a warm smile back.</p><p>"Of course I'm sure." Katie smiled to him kissing his cheek, wanting to show how much she loved him.</p><p>"Very well..." Killian nodded and soon collected some chicken. "Chicken it is."</p><p>"Tuna?" Felix asked.</p><p>"No, <em>chicken</em> chicken." Killian replied.</p><p>"Oh," Felix smiled, trying to make a joke. "I thought that tuna was the chicken of the sea?"</p><p>Katie giggled softly to that. She looked at her son and future first-husband and gave a soft, fond sigh. "All we need now is Edward here and the 'personal domestic family' scene would be totally complete." she whispered to herself.</p><p>"You really love him, Mother...?" Felix asked softly.</p><p>"I know it's strange to think of being able to love two men the same way, but yes I do, son." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Then I love him too if he'll take care of us." Felix nodded.</p><p>Killian smiled as that was really nice to hear.</p><p>Katie almost teared up hearng that and had to place her hand over her heart as it fluttered with love. 'I don't want to have to leave,' she thought in her mind. 'How can I interrupt our family by going to The Underworld every other month?' she asked herself in her mind.</p><p>Killian soon took Felix to get something, further along, to talk with him. "We'll be right back." he told Katie with a small smile as he escorted Felix away briefly.</p><p>There was some chuckling heard once Katie was all on her own. Katie stayed where they left her a moment and glanced around nervously at the chuckling.</p><p>"Aww... Do we feel lonely and moody today, my dear? Why don't I fix that..." A familiar voice called to Katie.</p><p>Katie looked around warily. "Go away, Hades." she said, not whispering, but not loud either.</p><p>"Now, now, that's no way to talk," Hades chuckled as he soon arrived from behind one of the aisles. "I just wanted to come and check on you~"</p><p>"Well, you didn't need to, go back to the Underworld where you belong." Katie told him, trying to be brave.</p><p>"Oh, you shouldn't talk that way around me, Katie," Hades chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I might not like it when you come to visit me again in the future."</p><p>Katie tried to push him away. "I don't want to visit... I-I don't want to have to leave my family every other month." she told him, using her forearm and her hand to try the pushing.</p><p>"But why not?" Hades smirked, chuckling as he didn't seem to care about the pushing or dismissal from her. "We should get to know each other better~"</p><p>Katie turned away from him in his hold so she could look better to be able to try and pry his hands away from her waist.</p><p>"I just want you to be comfortable when you come back," Hades smirked. "Something very sweet and scrumptious... Just like you~"</p><p>"I'm not coming back, now let go." Katie told him, managing to unhook one arm and tried to step away hurriedly.</p><p>"You won't find it so easy to avoid me very soon," Hades whispered into her ear before letting go. "If you know what's good for you~"</p><p>"Don't even bother trying to collect me after dinner, I won't be coming with you," Katie said before she trembled a little from the whispering. "Or what?" she glared.</p><p>"You might have my Cerberus, but I have ways of bringing you down, with or without your family's say-so," Hades smirked. "I have powers beyond your understanding and imagination."</p><p>"Cerby is mine now," Katie corrected. "Now put your money where your mouth is or I'll send you back myself somehow." she glared, before going to walk away.</p><p>"All right," Hades smirked. "You can't break our deal. You remember what we talked about when I kissed you goodbye? That was a special seal that allows me to come and get you when I do so please, whether you welcome my company or not." he then informed with a dark nod of his head.</p><p>Katie tried to ignore him, thinking that she would have to talk to Gold about doing something so the 'forehead kiss of death' couldn't kill her and Hades wouldn't be able to find her either, and looking for Killian and Felix.</p><p>"I'll leave you with that for now," Hades smirked as he stepped away then and disappeared in a flash of blue flames. "Happy shopping, dear Princess Katie~"</p><p>Katie shuddered and went searching for her future first-husband and their son. She pushed the cart along.</p><hr/><p>Cherry stuck her tongue out as she found a spring green T-Shirt that had a frog on it with a golden crown on its head. "I can see it now," she said softly. "...The evening star is gonna give me a frog prince to kiss."</p><p>"Would you like that top?" Ursula smiled softly.</p><p>"...Well, spring green <em>is</em> a good color for my skin," Cherry replied. "I guess I could take it for now."</p><p>Ursula nodded. She then picked up a soft but not pale purple top with a golden shell on the little pockets.</p><p>Cherry soon wandered a bit, going to see if any other shirts popped her interest, though she found an aqua blue hoodie with faded lighter blue stripes as designs. "Hmm..." she then said thoughtfully.</p><p>Ursula came over, showing the shirt. "Do you like this?" she wondered, then looked at the hoodie. "And that?" she also wondered.</p><p>"This is a maybe," Cherry said about the hoodie before checking the shirt. "Oh, that one's pretty~"</p><p>Ursula smiled to that.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll take that one too." Cherry nodded in approval.</p><p>Ursula hooked it onto the yes choices. "Now a hoodie, and two sets of pants." she mused.</p><p>Cherry shook a chill down her spine as she nodded and soon went to see if she could find any good enough pants to go with her new shirts. "Hmm... Maybe something black..." she then suggested for herself.</p><p>Ursula chuckled.</p><p>Cherry soon took out a pair of black pants that were a bit stylish though. "What do you think?" she then asked as politely as she could.</p><p>"They will look very smart, but they might only be worn once unless Rumple can make them fit you when you turn back." Ursula smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess that's a good point," Cherry nodded. "Hmm... What else? ...Maybe some jeans without the zipper... Jean zippers and I don't get along..." she then pondered thoughtfully.</p><p>"How about some... What are they called... Jeggings?" Ursula suggested.</p><p>"Jeggings are nice for an outing," Cherry nodded. "I think I saw some back there."</p><p>"Shall we pick a couple up?" Ursula smiled.</p><p>"Okay..." Cherry nodded, trying to be patient and mature, though she remembered hating clothes shopping as a child. "Whichever you might like."</p><p>Ursula helped pick a couple one in black and one in dark blue. Cherry soon looked away one moment and soon wandered when Ursula wasn't paying attention.</p><p>"Can I help you with anything else?" The shop girl offered.</p><p>Ursula hummed. "Do you have velcro shoes?" she asked, and then glanced to see if that was okay with Cherry. "Cherry?!" she called, looking around worriedly.</p><p>"Oh... Oh, my..." The shop girl frowned in concern.</p><hr/><p>Cherry took a free sample of a new cookie and beamed. "Mm... So sweet... So creamy... All amazing..." she then beamed before looking around. "...Uh-oh~" she then said as she realized that she was lost and panted a bit. "Okay, calm down, Cherry... You can find your way back. How hard can it be?" she then asked, trying to remember where she just was, though she panted and looked around anxiously as her inner child caught up with her as nothing looked familiar or comforting. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"Cherry?!" Ursula called, about to start running around to look.</p><p>Cherry frowned as she hid underneath a bench, hugging herself as she ended up crying about getting lost. "What is wrong with me?" she then pouted. "I'm an adult, I shouldn't have gotten so easily lost! Now I'm crying in a store!"</p><p>Ursula ran around, calling for Cherry as she searched.</p><p>"Mama...?" Cherry called back a bit, crawling out from her hiding place. She then found the woman and ran over to her, hugging her instantly. "Mama~..."</p><p>Ursula dropped to her knees to hug Cherry close. "Oh, Cherry!" she gasped in relief.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Cherry said softly and emotionally in the hug. "I didn't think I'd get lost so easily... That was scary, I don't understand~..."</p><p>"Right now you're a child, sweetie, you can't wander off." Ursula told her, holding her close.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Cherry frowned. "I guess it's part of the magic... I'm getting in touch with my inner child... I just smelled something that tasted so good~"</p><p>"Well, next time don't wander off... Someone could have taken you or you could have gotten hurt." Ursula lightly scolded, though was more relieved than mad.</p><p>"I'm sorry~" Cherry said as she buried her face in Ursula's shoulder. "I guess I forgot how big and scary a shopping center looks when you're a kid."</p><p>Ursula stood up with her in her arms.</p><p>Cherry sniffled and nuzzled, feeling the warm and comforting touch. "Mm... Mama hugs~" she whispered tenderly with a giggle.</p><p>Ursula held her close.</p><p>"Should we keep going?" Cherry asked with a small sniffle.</p><p>"Alright, are velcro shoes okay, sweetie?" Ursula asked as she made her way back to the clothing part.</p><p>"Velcro is good," Cherry nodded. "That'll work."</p><p>Ursula smiled. "So, let's see about those shoes." she then said.</p><p>"Yeah! Okay!" Cherry nodded then.</p><p>"All right then, let's see what we got here," The shop girl smiled as she went to lead the way over to the shoes. "Do you have a favorite color of shoes?"</p><p>"Eh... White or black, I guess..." Cherry shrugged as that never really mattered to her and the shop girl soon went to take a look for her.</p><p>Ursula hummed. "Maybe with a hint of green or purple as a lift." she suggested.</p><p>"Purple and green are nice together unless they're on a dinosaur." Cherry said to Ursula.</p><p>The shop girl giggled in amusement before offering a purple and black option. Cherry thought about it before nodding as she liked those shoes. Ursula chuckled. She then accepted the pair of shoes.</p><p>"Excellent choice." The shop girl nodded, going to measure Cherry's feet.</p><p>Cherry sat as followed, hugging her knees before she tried on the shoes and walked around to show Ursula and get a feel for the shoes.</p><p>"Do they fit nice?" Ursula asked.</p><p>"They do." Cherry nodded.</p><p>"Will you take them?" The shop girl then asked.</p><p>"Yes." Ursula nodded.</p><p>The shop girl smiled softly and soon had Cherry take off the shoes so that she could box them up.</p><p>"Just nothing with laces," Cherry said. "I-I mean... Since I'm a child right now... I can definitely tie my shoes as an adult."</p><p>Ursula gave a soothing smile. "You don't have to worry if you can't, baby-girl, everyone struggles with something." she said softly.</p><p>Cherry blushed bashfully.</p><p>"Would you like new shoes too, ma'am?" The shop girl offered to Ursula.</p><p>"No, thank you." Ursula smiled.</p><p>The shop girl nodded. "Will there be anything else then?" she then asked.</p><p>"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully before shrugging. "I guess I should get a new dress if we got somewhere special..."</p><p>"Hmm... Simple and pretty." Ursula decided.</p><p>"Nothing too dressy." Cherry then added.</p><p>Ursula nodded, and went looking for a dress with Cherry.</p><p>Cherry looked over, seeing a toy store department, her eyes aglow. "Ooh... I want that, I want that, I want that, I want that--" she then pointed out at the various toys she saw and liked before shaking her head. "What is wrong with me?"</p><p>"Let's just buy the clothes first." Ursula suggested.</p><p>"Okay, Mama~..." Cherry said in a more child-like tone of voice.</p><p>Ursula smiled warmly. Cherry giggled and soon ran up to her and hugged against her arm, looking up and all around as she began to look at the world differently. Ursula smiled softly, soon helping pick out a dress for Cherry.</p><p>"Nothing too flashy..." Cherry reminded as she looked to see if there was anything she liked too.</p><p>Ursula showed her a simple, but pretty blue dress.</p><p>"Blue~..." Cherry whispered and held out her hand at it.</p><p>"What an inspired choice~" The shop girl remarked.</p><p>Ursula held it out to Cherry so she could get a closer look. Cherry soon took a look and beamed brightly at the color and design.</p><p>"Yes?" The shop girl offered to Cherry.</p><p>"Yes, please." Cherry nodded in agreement and approval.</p><p>Ursula nodded and smiled. "Alright, that's setlled." she said.</p><p>Cherry nodded and beamed.</p><p>"Will that be all for you then?" The shop girl then asked.</p><p>"For clothes shopping, yes, thank you." Ursula smiled.</p><p>The shop girl soon rang her up, scanning the items, and placed the purchases into bags. "Have a nice day!" she then told Ursula, giving her the bags.</p><p>Cherry looked around before looking over as she held out her hands to take at least one of the bags.</p><p>"You too," Ursula smiled. " I can carry them, sweetie, but there'll be a bag you can carry soon," she said, taking her to the toy section. "You can have one toy." she told her.</p><p>"Yaaay!" Cherry cheered as she went running inside the toy department, even if she was an adult in Storybrooke, she was going to be a kid for the next three days and might as well make the most of it now rather than complain. She came over to a toy barrel, seeing several stuffed animals and stuck her tongue out in thought as she saw so many great choices. "Hmm~..."</p><p>Ursula came over to help her look.</p><p>Cherry giggled, finding two mouse dolls, a boy and a girl, and then found two ducks, also a boy and a girl. "Do you know who these guys are?" she then asked Ursula as she recognized the dolls instantly.</p><p>"Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy?" Ursula smiled.</p><p>"That's right!" Cherry beamed as she continued to check the toy barrel, tilting over a bit as she nearly fell in. "Ooh, so many choices..."</p><p>Ursula helped steady her.</p><p>"Oh..." Cherry gasped a bit as she soon found something and hugged it before she was pulled back out and hugged an orange-colored teddy bear with a golden ribbon tied around its next. "I used to have a teddy bear just like this before me and Katie ended up in Storybrooke..." she said softly and emotionally.</p><p>"Do you want that one then, sweetie?" Ursula asked softly, half-hugging her.</p><p>"Okay..." Cherry nodded with a soft and small smile as she hugged the bear, sniffling emotionally from the memories it reminded her of before Storybrooke. "Tangie..." she then whispered while hugging the bear.</p><p>Ursula nodded and took her to pay for it, before they would go home and make the picnic. The shop owner rang up the teddy bear and held it out for Cherry if she wanted to carry it. Cherry held her arms out and hugged the teddy bear, nuzzling her face against it as she smiled emotionally. One mother had given her the original and now her other gave it to her now for new Storybrooke memories. Felix looked over bashfully.</p><p>"Ready, sweetie?" Ursula asked warmly.</p><p>"Ready~" Cherry nodded.</p><p>Ursula walked back along with Cherry. Cherry looked all around, though she made sure to stay close to Ursula so she wouldn't get lost again, having a really great time so far.</p><p>"What do you think we should have for the picnic?" Ursula asked her.</p><p>"Um... Sandwiches... Cookies... Fruit... Cake... Vegetables... Chocolate..." Cherry began to list before smiling bashfully. "Erm... Do you like turkey sandwiches?"</p><p>"Turkey sandwiches sound nice," Ursula smiled. "How about some shrimp too?" she suggested.</p><p>Cherry looked wide-eyed and beamed. "Didja say... Shri-i-imp?~" she then asked, practically drooling.</p><p>Ursula chuckled and smiled.</p><p>"...Don't leave me again... Please...?" Cherry said softly. "Even if I'm all grown-up back home... I feel lost and alone without you now."</p><p>"I will try my hardest never to leave you again." Ursula promised.</p><p>Cherry beamed a bit, though still emotional, walking with her as this turned out to be a pretty great day so far. Soon, they arrived back at the manor to get everything unpacked and sorted.</p><hr/><p>"These potatoes should do nicely." Killian said as Felix carried a few bags.</p><p>"Do you think we'll eat all of these?" Felix blinked.</p><p>"If you don't, I will." Killian smiled warmly in a joking mood.</p><p>Katie looked relieved as she saw them. "Killian, Felix..." she said softly.</p><p>Felix looked over with a small smile and dumped the potato bags into the cart instantly.</p><p>"Sorry we've been taking so long," Killian said to Katie. "Just looking for good potatoes... Some of these are a bit spoiled."</p><p>Katie let go of the cart and rushed to them, hugging them. Killian and Felix both looked wide-eyed in the hug.</p><p>"...Something happened." Felix guessed.</p><p>Katie nodded, her hold tightening just a little.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Killian then asked.</p><p>Katie took some calming breaths first. "Hades came here to 'check up on' me, and I told him I wouldn't go with him." she whispered.</p><p>"I see," Killian slowly nodded before narrowing his eyes. "I wish we could keep him away forever."</p><p>"I certainly don't like him," Felix added as he firmly pouted. "He keeps hurting Mother."</p><p>"I know you aren't the best of friends, but I think we might need to go see Mr. Gold." Katie said softly.</p><p>Killian groaned slightly at the name mention. Katie looked to Killian and gently stroked his cheek with her hand.</p><p>"...I don't like him, but if you think it'll make you happy and he can help, I'll put up with it for your sake." Killian decided, trying to sound mature.</p><p>"It's better than nothing, love, plus this way he may at least be able to block Hades from finding me." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Aye..." Killian agreed. "...But you're going to talk to him..." he then quickly added.</p><p>"Of course." Katie nodded.</p><p>"It's a deal then, dear," Killian nodded. "We'll go see him sometime soon then."</p><p>Katie winced at the mention of "a deal", but smiled a little to assure she was okay.</p><p>"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Killian chuckled nervously, sensing that bit of distress. "Let's keep going."</p><p>Felix nodded as he decided to push the cart, sticking his tongue out as they continued their "family grocery shopping trip". Katie walked with her husband, cheekily pinching his butt as they walked behind Felix.</p><p>Killian had wide eyes before smirking towards Katie. "There are children present." he whispered to her then.</p><p>Katie looked up to him, batting her eyelashes innocently. "But I didn't do anything~" she whispered back playfully.</p><p>"I think you did," Killian smirked. "Unless we need to have a grown-up talk after we leave the shop."</p><p>"You'd have to make sure I can't escape if you want a 'grown-up' talk~" Katie playfully smirked.</p><p>"Naughty," Killian smirked back. "Unfortunately I left my handcuffs back at the ship~"</p><p>"Oh. Well, I guess no chat~" Katie teased, brushing off the uncomfortable moment of realizing until she got something on that arm handcuffs would only work on the better arm.</p><p>"Katie... Don't be difficult now..." Killian smirked. "I can be rather persuasive with the right lady if I want to be... I think you know that better than anyone else~"</p><p>Katie giggled a little. "Maybe I want you to be persuasive later~" she whispered so only he could hear.</p><p>"You're playing with fire and I quite like fire," Killian smirked to Katie. "But what about Edward? He shouldn't miss out on the fun, should he? Unless you just want me to yourself?"</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe we should have Edward join us~" Katie grinned, though whispered still to not make Felix blush. "I want to see you both~" she whispered and winked.</p><p>"All right," Killian whispered back, chuckling a bit. "We'll get a hold of him then~"</p><p>Felix glanced around as he continued to push the cart like a "good little helper"... Even though he was much taller than both of his new parents.</p><p>Katie giggled. She then looked to Felix and hummed. "Shooting up like weed... Just like he should." she gently teased her son.</p><p>Felix had a small smile, though it wasn't pure happiness.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Killian asked, sensing that wasn't a very happy smile.</p><p>"Before I met Pan, some other kids made fun of me for being so big," Felix said. "They thought I was a giant... I just had a major growth spurt when I was younger."</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile and pulled away from Killian for that, and gently hugged her taller son. "Well, I'm happy you are the way you are, sweetie, those kids were just jealous you got taller quicker," she told him softly. A vague memory came back to her though she still didn't remember about her life outside of Storybrooke. "I was always teased because I was so short and small." she told him.</p><p>Killian looked over, watching quietly as he let Katie be "Mother Hen" right now.</p><p>"You were?" Felix asked softly.</p><p>Katie nodded. "Yeah... And while I don't like jokes about my height from strangers, I know when my family teases me they do it because they love me," she smiled softly. "So I understand how it hurts when others do, but I also know that my family, that includes Cherry, Edward, Killian and you, if you ever do it's because you love me," she told him. "Just as I do it through love for you... Though I won't do it again if it does upset you even then." she then finished, warm and soothingly.</p><p>Killian agreed, giving a warmer, paternal smile.</p><p>"...Okay," Felix nodded. "So if it's friends and family, it's okay because it's not being mean?" he then asked, trying to see if he understood.</p><p>"Yeah, but even though you know that, if it still feels bad you can ask us to stop and we will." Katie smiled softly.</p><p>"...Okay," Felix smiled back, a bit softer than hers. "Thank you."</p><p>"We just want you to feel happy and comfortable around us," Killian reassured. "Even if other kids make fun of you for getting close to us, who cares what they say if you feel happy?"</p><p>Katie nodded in agreement, then gave him a gentle squeeze and let him go before he could become embarrassed. Felix smiled bashfully, but he enjoyed the warm motherly touch.</p><p>"Almost done," Killian said. "We should have something sweet too. Like a pie or maybe a cake."</p><p>"Which would you like, Felix?" Katie asked.</p><p>Felix began to pause thoughtfully before deciding. "...Cake. Chocolate cake~" he then said with a blush.</p><p>"Chocolate cake sounds very good~" Katie agreed.</p><p>"I can agree on that notion," Killian nodded. "Chocolate cake it is~"</p><p>Felix smiled in excitement then.</p><p>"Hmm..." Katie hummed. "Would you want a quicker store-bought, or should I make us one?" she asked.</p><p>"...Homemade is usually better than store-bought." Felix had to admit.</p><p>"Yes, it usually is." Killian nodded in agreement.</p><p>Katie chuckled. "Alright, homemade it will be." she decided. She left them a moment then went and grabbed a basket before she hurried and got the ingredients she'd need.</p><hr/><p>"So... Are there any girls you like?" Killian asked Felix, chuckling a bit.</p><p>"...One." Felix blushed.</p><p>Katie grabbed the ingredients and came back.</p><p>"Do I know your girlfriend?" Killian asked Felix as the boy blushed.</p><p>"...I dunno." Felix blushed bashfully before glancing over as Katie came back over.</p><p>"My boy has a girlfriend?" Katie asked curiously.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend." Felix blushed.</p><p>"Just having a little talk." Killian chuckled.</p><p>"Who's not your girlfriend?" Katie wondered, but smiled a little, knowingly.</p><p>Felix looked over bashfully.</p><p>"You can tell us," Killian reassured. "We won't tell anyone else unless you want us to."</p><p>Felix looked back before swallowing thickly and bashfully. "...Her name is Wendy." he then admitted.</p><p>"Wendy Darling?" Katie asked quietly, her eye wide.</p><p>"...Yes." Felix admitted as he blushed.</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. "Well, not tonight as it's family tonight, but you should invite her 'round to dinner one night soon." She told him.</p><p>"Oh, uh, do you think I could do that?" Felix asked bashfully. "I-I mean... She might not like me."</p><p>"You're a likable lad, plus you should get to know her better," Killian advised. "I'm sure she'd like to get to know you better if you asked."</p><p>"Besides, it's good to invite friends around." Katie smiled.</p><p>Felix blushed a bit even more.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be able to see her and spend some time with her," Killian comforted as he wrapped his arm around Felix. "We'll help you out and we'd like to spend time with her too."</p><p>Katie nodded with a warm smile.</p><p>"Thank you." Felix then said, still a little shy and bashful, though that was just how he was right now with having a crush.</p><p>"Well, I think that about covers everything on the list," Killian told the others. "Shall we go and check out?"</p><p>"I'll pay for the ingredients for the cake." Katie smiled to Killian.</p><p>"Very well." Killian nodded as he paid for his half as Felix stood between them.</p><p>Katie then paid for the cake ingredients and held the bag as they exited the store.</p><p>"All right then," Killian nodded. "That was a nice little shopping trip."</p><p>"Yes, because we didn't have to buy shoes for Mother." Felix added as he tried another joke.</p><p>Katie playfully gasped to that. "Just for that you can carry my bag." she huffed playfully, holding the bag out towards him, though looked amused.</p><p>"Aww..." Felix pouted before he soon went to take the bag with a small smile. "And we were getting along so well."</p><p>Killian chuckled from that before something twinged deep down inside of Katie. * Katie chuckled softly as she started to hand it over. However just before she could hand it over, it fell to the ground as it slipped from her hand as she gripped her forehead.</p><p>Felix panicked as he suddenly knelt down and checked the bag before sighing in relief. "The bag is okay." he then told them.</p><p>"Good thing," Killian nodded before looking over at Katie. "Are you all right?" he then asked in concern.</p><p>"J-Just a headache." Katie managed to get out, softly though.</p><p>Killian looked more concerned about a headache than he should had, especially after their misadventure in The Underworld.</p><p>"Father Killian says that looks like a job for whiskey." Felix soon said before he had his mouth covered.</p><p>Killian grinned sheepishly. "Let's get you to lay down, shall we?" he then suggested. "Do you think you can make it back home?"</p><p>Katie glanced over. "Whiskey?" she asked, through slightly clenched teeth, but not from anger.</p><p>"Come now, Katie, let's lie you down." Killian suggested.</p><p>Katie would have been miffed a little, but leaned against Killian, closing her eye.</p><p>"This might take a while," Killian said as he held Katie close. "Mind helping out a little, lad?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mind, but I'll help out anyway so you'll keep me." Felix shrugged with a small smirk.</p><p>"Someone's a Joke Machine today." Killian teased as they went to maneuver as best as they could for right now.</p><p>"Just help me to the bench, call my dad or Edward, and they can help too..." Katie said quietly. That way whichever took her home and whichever stayed with Felix, they wouldn't be alone.</p><p>"All right, it's right this way, just hold on." Killian nodded as he walked with Katie carefully.</p><p>Felix followed after, carrying the bags he could carry as they made it over to the closest bench around.</p><p>"Comfortable?" Killian asked Katie then.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Katie hummed as she leaned her head into her hand a bit.</p><p>"Good..." Killian smiled as he soon took out his own phone, remembering how to use it as he began to dial a number for Katie.</p><p>Felix leaned in against Katie a little to help comfort her, being a bit of a Mama's Boy.</p><p>Katie gave a tiny smile, leaning back into Felix a little. "My boy." she breathed.</p><p>Killian soon got a hold of Edward and they talked for a little while to make an arrangement. Felix smiled back a bit, looking a bit younger than he looked right now from the comfort and warmth.</p><p>"No matter what happens you'll always be my son and I'll always love you." Katie whispered to him.</p><p>"Never go away again..." Felix said softly.</p><p>"I don't want to, I promise I don't." Katie whispered, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>"Yay~" Felix smiled.</p><p>"Edward's on his way." Killian told both Katie and Felix.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile.</p><p>"Thank you for helping with the shopping." Killian smiled back at her.</p><p>"I'm just sorry about this," Katie said softly. "I love you, Killian." she said softly, wanting to as she had reassured Felix again that she loved him too.</p><p>"It's quite all right, it's not your fault," Killian comforted. "It could've happened to anyone."</p><p>Katie gave a soft, pained chuckle.</p><p>"You should see some of the stuff I get hit with on a bad day," Killian said bashfully. "I've had my fair share of getting hurt."</p><p>Felix chuckled a little bit as Killian sent him a look. "Sorry... Just... You getting hurt..." he said. "You didn't have to go to the hospital right after, did you?"</p><p>"Hm..." Killian rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Well, some of the times..."</p><p>Katie closed her eye with a tiny smile as she tried to lessen the headache and waited for Edward with her boy and first guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>